Pokemon The Revolution
by LandofGaming
Summary: After years of evolution and drifts and new ages, the Pokemon world has advanced to a modern state where politics and ideals flourished and many Pokemon began searching and striving for the idea of a perfect world. However, due to the corrupted government, a single Pokemon stands up to fight for his freedom...and ends up starting more than even he had anticipated.
1. In The Beginning

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!_  
_

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter One: In The Beginning**

A small pool, out on an isolated island unknown to all except the sacred ones, was filled with freezing, crystal-clear water. Twelve multicolored rivers, all rippling in the golden sunlight, flowed from this pond into the sea. Each riverbed was filled with peculiar stones of all shapes and colors, and glowed with tremendous power, surprising for such insignificant objects.

Other than the rivers, this tiny island's only decorations were several patches of small, colorful flowers and an old, stooped willow tree that resided in the middle of the pond. Its pale green leaves were soft and their pinnate forms glowed in the golden sunlight, and the island moved soundlessly and smoothly along the saltwater around it as if adrift.

This island, in fact, was not connected to the bottom like all the other islands and great continents. It hovered on the topmost layers of the ocean, and moved like a mirage―sometimes here, sometimes far away, sometimes nonexistent. This was the very reason why no Pokemon had yet seen this soulful island.

And why was this island so special?

Far, far under this tiny island, a great, mystical being rested among the murky waters of the deep ocean, in a crystalline cave whose image wavered like heat waves. This great being could be recognized as a dragon, or a large bird. Being a bit of both, this giant of power spent most of its days in slumber. Its pale white body was submerged in the crystalline light its environment gave off, giving it a fearful luminous glow which all aquatic Pokemon had learned to stay far away from.

This Pokemon, neither a water nor dragon type, was a legendary. A god, as the mortal Pokemon would reverently murmur in hushed tones. There were many gods and goddesses in this Pokemon world, and many more minor deities and mythical beings who were not as revered as those gods and goddesses.

The god, commonly known as the Guardian of the Seas, was also the Guardian of the Seer.

And the island above, a creation by the Guardian, was the Birthplace of Prophecies.

And on this island, resting in the willow tree, was a creature known to travel through time.

It is known as the Seer of Prophecies.

* * *

The Seer of Prophecies was a strange being. It resided nowhere and everywhere at once. Time, after all, was very fluid. For now, it was calmly meditating in the willow tree. The brilliant sunlight casted warm rays against its pale green skin, and the dark marks around what were its eyes seemed to hide many, many secrets. The Seer's translucent wings fluttered in the breeze. It was a genderless creature, one among the few Immortals that are genderless.

The Seer of Prophecies wasn't the controller of Time. That belonged to another god. A greater Immortal. But this Seer knew Time. It knew the Past. The Present. The Future. It often flew from one timespan to another in order to prevent disaster. That was its job. And that was why it was named the Seer of Prophecies.

Naturally, this mythical and magical being did not have power greater than many of the other Immortals that lived in this world. That was why it merely transmitted waves through time, where it could be sensed by other beings. Some mortals had the ability to sense its warnings, and of course, the Guardian below the Seer's island could sense it as well.

The dragon-bird legendary stirred in his underwater cave uneasily. The indigo plates and spikes that adorned his body lifted and settled down in his unease. Something dark and forbidding was submerged in the depths of time, which held violent currents and rapids much like the water in the real world.

His subconscious stirring, the god raised his white head, which was decorated with two long, dark blue spikes―almost invisible in the crystalline waters. His dark eyes opened warily, and with a great sigh he stretched his stiff white wings, unconsciously whipping up a massive storm far away from the island. He turned his attention quietly to the island that he had made, so long ago. The willow tree was bending slightly as the Seer wandered about in agitation. A dark, ominous sign. The god narrowed his eyes and directed his consciousness to flow through the different levels of the sea and land on the island to see what had happened.

The water drops from an earlier rainstorm had not yet evaporated from the willow tree, whose age was much, much older than any Pokemon could guess. They fell slowly into the pool, every sound loud and clear. And as every drop created a ripple, the god far below and the Seer in the willow tree remembered the history of the world together. From the past... to the present.

* * *

_Splish._

In the beginning, this newborn world had been empty. Silent. Dark. The universe centered around a single glowing egg that seemed so insignificant to the vast darkness around it. This was the birth of the first and ultimately the strongest God. As he woke and reared forth from the small prison that had trapped him since a time lost in the past, the entire universe was lit and flooded with pure energy that had never been seen before. This small globe of energy, though relatively small compared to the dim and horrifyingly gargantuan galaxy around it, was a main factor in the Creation.

_Splash._

Slowly, though surely, more gods, goddesses, minor gods, minor goddesses, and mythical deities began to emerge from the darkness. The first two, created by the Ultimate God, were the dark twins of devastatingly great power. One of the twin gods, gracefully indigo with a diamond armor of silver and stripes of light blue, came into existence with a thundering roar. Thus, Time began to flow, much like the twelve rivers that flowed on the small island with the willow. The other twin, rose-colored and silent, was born timidly and quietly. Yet unknown to his twin, he was bitterly unwilling to be outdone by its twin. Lashing out with a brilliant magenta blade of energy, the rose-colored twin lunged at his brother. The blade of energy, meant to wound the Time God, was stopped by the blue twin's temporal power and instead shattered into a thousand shards of bright light and energy, scattering in every direction. Then, Space was created.

_Sploop._

For ages, while the Ultimate God perfected his universe even further by creating a new mythical being―the First Goddess, a pale pink Pokemon inferior in size to her great brothers―gentle of heart, who, in her turn, would one day create the first mortal Pokemon, the two twins fought. Space and Time clashed against each other in rose and azure beams of light that wound itself through the entire universe. Equal in power, yet struggling to become dominant over the other, the two gods fought a terrible battle as the First Goddess watched on helplessly. She felt that she, of all Pokemon, must do something. Yet she had not matured enough to wield a power greater than her two elder brothers. She tried to comfort herself by synthesizing the damaging bursts of stray power and transforming them into small black creatures―the first Pokemon with no great power or immortality: Unown.

_Splip._

While the lone goddess played with her creations, frisking about the dark recesses of the galaxy and creating more Unown from the power of her brothers' battle, the Ultimate God saw that the two dark twins must not battle anymore, lest the entire universe be destroyed. With his powers, he created new dimensions. The Ultimate God banished the blue twin to a dimension made by Time, of Time, for Time. The rose twin was exiled to another dimension that knew only the fabric of Space. Then, to support those two dimensions and ensure that the blue and magenta twins would never clash in battle again and tear the thin, delicate fabric of the newborn world, the Ultimate God created a third god that could control Matter―or, as the young Goddess playfully spelled out with a language she had made up by using her Unown―Antimatter. Wielding his massive power, the Ultimate God created a third being, a young, moody God who would control Antimatter, ultimately balancing out his elder brothers' dimensions.

_Splerp._

Peace finally reigned in the empty dimension that now only contained the young Goddess, the newborn God of Antimatter, and their father. The Ultimate God saw this to be fit to his image and prepared to surrender to slumber. But the now lonely and sad young Goddess gently whispered to her father that she wished to find herself company. Yet still, her powers were not great enough to do so. Reluctantly, the father gave her a power that allowed her to unleash her brothers' powers. After giving up the key, the father resumed his slumber.

_Drip._

The rose and azure twins fought immediately as soon as their sister released them from their dimensions, and this time, the young dark god joined in. The battle was violent and beams of powers shot everywhere as the equal beings fought. But this was all according to the young goddess' plans. This new, second clash of power, joined by the dark god, succeeded in creating Matter. Planets and the main planet that would one day be named Earth came into existence.

_Drop._

The Time and Space twins were suddenly satisfied. They saw how strangely their destructive powers could flow together and created such order out of chaos. Determined to, for once, use their powers for the greater good, the twins worked together and created a wonderful new world on the planet the young goddess called "Earth". Life flourished on the planet. Now satisfied, the two twins retired to their respective dimensions, content at last. Things would've been peaceful, yet, the youngest god, still riven by the wild battles fought earlier, was unsatisfied. Stretching out all his wings, which would morph into tentacles at his will, he roared and moved towards the newly life-filled galaxy, thirsty for destruction. Hungry to consume power, he focused his aim on his happy sister.

_Plish._

The young goddess screamed for help as her dark, younger brother overpowered her so easily she might as well have not been in his way at all. During her futile attempt to protect her new planet, the Ultimate God woke up. Though he was surprised at the change of scenery, it did not take him long to spot the trail of devastation left behind by his youngest son. The Ultimate God borrowed the rose twin god's powers of Space and teleported in front of his precious daughter just before the son dealt a devastating blow that would've ultimately been the sister's demise. But to the Ultimate God, the blow had as much force as a drifting feather. Angered that his youngest son, created to maintain and balance the powers of his brothers, would rise against the father himself, the Ultimate God banished him to a dimension known as the Distortion World, where he hoped that the moody god would be able to focus his work on balancing his brothers' dimensions.

_Plosh._

All crisis averted, the young goddess and the Ultimate God began working together. The goddess created new beings of lesser power and mortality. The Ultimate God created three new immortal beings, hatched from the same egg. He blessed them with the powers over Willpower, Emotion, and Knowledge. The three new goddesses, the first Minor Immortals, would bestow fragments of their abilities on the mortal beings that roamed the brand-new planet. The young goddess created mortal duplicates of herself and allowed them to roam and evolve into other beings on the delicate planet.

_Plash._

And so, life came to the once-barren universe. Minor goddesses and gods sprung forth, being formed from great recesses of power. Major gods and goddesses were born with greater powers that enormously contrasted that of their minor cousins. Almost every great place of power gave birth to Immortals that would control it. Even Life itself formed a beautiful god who would represent the living, while Death created a mysterious goddess who would represent the dead. More and more Immortals sprung forth, and their battles against each other would help form the young planet. Satisfied, the First Goddess created an island and slumbered, awakening occasionally only to play and wander the world.

_Plop._

The world soon expanded and shaped to a point where it was almost perfect. As soon as most of the Immortals went into their own respective slumbers, the population of mortal Pokemon started to flourish and create their own civilizations. Many eras passed: Iron, Glacial, Tribal, Enlightened, Mystery Dungeon, Dark, and so forth. The positive and negative auras that emitted from the legendary Immortals would often shape the histories of the mortals. For instance, the major Celestial Goddess of Dreams would often clash with the minor Lunar God of Nightmares. Those clashes were common during a certain era, but soon the major goddess suggested a truce with the minor god, and after signing a compromise, the two disappeared from the mortal Pokemon's sights, opening the way to a new era.

_Ploop_.

After the last traces of the Immortals stopped influencing the world immensely―though mystical beings like the deity that represented Music and Dance continued to teach mortal Pokemon the way the arts―the mortal Pokemon began to change the world themselves. Those mortal Pokemon were very much like their elder cousins. There were ones with positive auras; ones with negative auras. Some Pokemon, much like the dark god of Antimatter, became corrupted. Other Pokemon, like the young Goddess of Creation, rose up to face the corrupted ones. Between them, the civilizations of mortal Pokemon rose and fell. Rose…

_Pitter._

And fell.

_Patter._

Such an empire was slowly extending its reach across this world of Pokemon. A legion of Pokemon who controlled the dark forces that were unseen by the others until it was too late. They started out good, as all groups do, but slowly, steadily, they grew corrupted. Hungry for power, they started a conquest to control all Pokemon. And they were succeeding.

_Plash._

This force used to be the savior of all Pokemon. The knights of justice.

_Splatter._

But that was the past. It is no longer this way now.

_Plish._

They used their powers and the faith that other Pokemon had in them to overwhelm the world and create it as their own image. Their name used to make one happy, because they used to represent justice. Rights. Light.

_Plosh._

But no longer. They have fallen into the dark. At least, most of them did. Some still tried to represent justice, but like candles on a windy day, they have eventually flickered out. But the others?

_Plip._

Drowned by their own greediness. Lost their sense of justice. They are no longer the knights of integrity, but the dark chevaliers of nightmares.

_Plop._

They are known as the Shadow Force.

_Splash._

And soon…

_Splish_

A deal would be struck, shaking the foundation of legitimacy to its root. The world would be wrapped in shadows. And only one Pokemon would gain from this.

_Sploop._

Who was he?

The Seer's consciousness stared into the pool. The ripples from the water drops had formed a single face, with arctic blue eyes, and a body made of white smoke as bright as snow, red like scarlet blood, and pure black... like shadows.

* * *

**In a temple near the Turnback Cave…**

A translucent gray dragon slithered above several glowing orbs that had the ability to project his image from the Distortion World to the mortal world. His golden plates, black tentacles, and red stripes glowed darkly with power as he swirled around a cautious Darkrai, who was nervous of a certain plan, yet he was sure it was the right thing to do.

Darkrai had done something no legendary, major or minor, had ever done before. He had been elected by the Pokemon as the Supreme Leader―the boss of the mortal world. The one in charge of all advances―technical, financial, and emotional.

Yet doubt and uncertainty still prickled him. _Should I make so many changes so soon?_ He thought warily. He nodded his head, trying to shake away his unease. He was certain this was the right thing to do. It was the first step of the staircase that would lead to a brilliant future he had seen for himself and all mortals.

He looked up at the flying dragon, still hesitating.

"Will I truly become what you promised me?" Darkrai asked, hopeful of what he had been promised. For so long, he had raged over his rank as a_ minor_ legendary. A _minor_ god, when his counterpart was a_ major_ goddess; when his counterpart was worshipped as a great celestial being that every Pokemon had loved. Darkrai, driven by his hatred for the moon goddess, had long forgotten what it felt like to serve the mortals. But now, he could imagine a world where every Pokemon was happy, was _equal._ It would be the greatest empire that had ever been form in history. And he was sure that it would last forever, with the Pitch-Black Pokemon as its centerpiece―an undying immortal, controller of great mysteries many other, fragile Pokemon feared to know.

Giratina's eyes glowed, lamplike. He had long suffered as well, trapped in that dimension where there were no other living beings to talk to. The First Goddess, Mew, had been caring enough to build a shrine where he would be able to spectate the mortal world from. Yet, the dark dragon's hunger was not yet succumbed. He had a plan, different from that of Darkrai's, but pretty much equalling to the same things - a world of no segregation, an image of himself, where everybody could be happy despite being different.

Giratina paused before speaking in his echoing timbre. "Of course, you can be a great being of all power, no matter who you, who you've been, what you've done, and how you've acted. There is always a chance to change. Just sign the contract, and you will have all you have been promised." Giratina spoke the words carefully. He knew he mustn't scare Darkrai. In the land of shadows, the many fearful objects that lurked there scared away even the bravest ones. But this Pitch-Black Pokemon seemed to have the courage to keep on talking to him. Perhaps it was because he was a minor god and could not die. But Giratina wisely refrained from speaking those words. He decided that he would treat Darkrai the way he would treat an equal being of power. This was the start of a new era, after all. An era of shadows and hope.

"You will hold up your part of the deal, helping me win at any cost?" Darkrai questioned, not because he suspected Giratina, but because his past experiences of being abandoned and backstabbed had given him more than enough lessons to be suspicious.

"Of course, as long as you sign the papers." Giratina's eyes gleamed. One of the greatest deals would soon be struck. He would gain, Darkrai would gain. It would benefit both of the dark Pokemon...though Giratina had more cards to play than the other, minor god, he thought, had.

"Very well then," Darkrai said, with a bit of excitement in his voice, "I will comply." He had not felt so excited since his last battle with the Goddess of Dreams - his counterpart Cressalia. He was sure of great things to come. All doubt vanishing from his mind, he proceeded to make the final act that would celebrate the new beginning.

The minor god dipped a Honchkrow feather into the inkwell, the traditional way a formal document should be signed, and inscribed his name in a firm, loopy cursive. The deal was sealed...

* * *

**Several days after…**

Darkrai took to the stage, hopeful of his winning luck, as he needed it now more than ever. He had promised his supporters something grand, but this was about to shake this land to the core. Never in history had an event like this unfold―a legendary, taking the role as the leader of the world, quite literally. Many protesters had tried to provoke and trouble Darkrai during the elections, but they had all failed. There were still several military complications in some other regions, but here, in Unova, there were none. Darkrai had resolved to solve the problems in the other regions, but the with the moment in Unova at hand, he did not pass up a chance to display yet another item from his plan. An item that would make every Pokemon finally equal.

"I, as the now elected representative of this grand province, now declare my first act as 'the Pokemon' in charge." Darkrai spoke as confidently as he could, trying to let his audience see that he wasn't afraid of anything. In the crowd, he could see several of his closest supporters - a Staraptor, Greninja, and….He scanned the crowd, then realized with a sinking heart that one of his closest friends wasn't there. It wasn't like he had been expecting him, since that Pokemon hadn't contacted him since their separation many years before, but he had hoped that his best friend would come.

Yet, his hopes were dashed when he saw the empty seat beside the Staraptor.

Darkrai took a deep breath, feeling the Odd Keystone which contained a Spiritomb, his trusted advisor, in his pocket. Reaching his hand out for a new bill he wished to pass, he was rewarded with a sheet of parchment from a smartly groom Chatot by his platform. The crowd let out a startled murmur as the document became visible to them. Never had a Supreme Leader tried to pass a bill within 48 hours of their becoming of title, let alone a mere ten minutes after.

But Darkrai was more ambitious than any of the former leaders. And he was not just a normal Pokemon. He was the one and only Darkrai, Conjurer of Nightmares, Emperor of the Dark. He was not your normal Pokemon. He did not share your normal thoughts. He was, in a very extreme and peculiar way―different. But different was good. Different meant change, and Darkrai intended to change many things.

"This document shall change all of our lives for the best. We... as a whole... shall honor the ones who control the unseen as a requirement by law. Yes," He paused, smiling strangely. The crowd murmured to themselves, shuffling uneasily, unsure of what he was mentioning. Darkrai addressed their concerns. "Yes, the Ghost and Dark types. The ones who are closely linked to the unseeable, and the ones who have lived under our shadows, should be welcomed to any occasion as a guest of honor and great power for anything."

He let his words settle down on the Pokemon. He was surprised at their hesitation. Surely they, like him, had seen how badly the Dark and Ghost types had been treated. He could not imagine any better way to push for equality by first demanding respect for those innocent Pokemon.

Much of the crowd gave indistinguishable murmurs, some of disgust, some of consideration. There were a few exuberated cries from around, some from Dark and Ghost types, while others came from the loyal followers of Darkrai. Others in the crowd were just plain confused by the whole thing that had just gone down. Still others pokemon in the crowd were getting up, as if to "hastily" stop what they thought was Darkrai's pure nonsense.

Darkrai looked at the crowd hopefully, needing just a few more supporters for this to work; he had at least half of this province on his side already. He was happy though, and when the crowd seemed to start to partially agree, he let out a sigh. He was positive that, when the Pokemons placed their vote, the bill would be passed.

_We will have the time of true power soon. Just you wait Giratina_, he thought darkly, _just you wait..._

* * *

**Far away, in Nuvema Town, just a day after…**

"What do you mean the bill can't be overwritten?!" yelled a Pokemon in a secluded hideout. He had two strong, black paws with sharp claws. He had a silver spike protruding from his cream-colored fur and from the backs of each paw. His jagged blue tail whipped around angrily and his red eyes glowed. He was very outraged by the entire thing that had just gone down like Deoxys' meteorite. He was a Lucario named Ralph, the leader of a small group of pokemon that was against the government, the Shadow Force, and especially against Darkrai becoming the leader.

"Ralph, I have read this bill multiple times, " his adviser, an elderly Kricketune, replied anxiously, "IT CAN NOT BE OVERWRITTEN!" she emphasized firmly.

"If this so-called 'bill' cannot be overwritten, Charlez, the ghost and dark types might as well start enslaving the rest of us!" Ralph growled. He was angry at his powerlessness to overwrite the bill. He imagined Darkrai laughing at him._ Did you think that you could stop me from gaining the ultimate power to rule the world? Ha!_

In fact, Darkrai knew nothing about Ralph. He was not aware Ralph's protesting group even existed, since they were quite small in numbers and very insignificant compared to Darkrai and the Shadow Force - which contained Darkrai's loyalest followers and also happened to be the nation's main military force.

However, Ralph, in return, had no idea Darkrai didn't know and didn't care much about his existence. His group of loyal protesters, who were against having an immortal as the Supreme leader, seemed to him as an immense group filled with pride. Unfortunately, they were considered gangsters and often attacked and jailed by the Shadow Force Police.

While Ralph was still fuming, a Snivy suddenly barged into the room interrupting the conversation, "Ralph!" he gasped, out of breath, his leaf-shaped tail drooping, "The protesters... ugh... there was an explosion..." The Snivy managed to say through deep breaths.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Charlez asked, but Ralph interrupted her.

"How many of our friends were injured?" Ralph questioned. "And what happened? This could be a great detail which could ruin Darkrai's political career if it had caused by one of his loyal supporters." Ralph inquired.

"Ten Pokemon were injured, but I don't know who caused it." Victor managed, still gasping, "Darkrai's not important right now... the Pokemon!"

That jolted Ralph into action. He darted out of the hideout along with Charlez and a gasping Victor at his side.

* * *

**Somewhere in a bedroom, at the same time…**

A Riolu slept soundly in a dark room, unaware of the situations that have just occurred. His snores are loud enough to be heard halfway across the house. The Riolu's sleep was suddenly interrupted by a loud tremor at the table. On a table laid a phone, a buzzing and vibrating communication device used to talk to other Pokemon over big or small distances. Riolu got up, let out a huge yawn, and stretched. He bumbled sleepily over to the table and picked up the phone.

"What issssss it?" he complained lazily.

A loud shout coming from the phone made Riolu jump and nearly drop the phone.

"Jason, get over here, we've got a problem!" The Riolu recognized his brother's voice as Ralph yelled through the phone. "And hurry!'

Jason noted the urgency in his brother's voice and rushed his morning routine before leaving the place he and his brother live in; a place which they called home.

* * *

Jason sprinted toward the area of attack, which had been devastated from what seemed to be a Shadow Ball attack. It was currently filled with clerics, doctors, paramedics, and police officers. They were treating the injured and blinded Pokemon, and sending them to the hospital.

Having arrived at the scene and having absolutely no idea what was going on, Jason started looking for his brother. He spotted him, Victor, and Charlez standing several feet away from him. He scrambled over quickly, his tail waving.

"What took you so long?" Ralph snapped as soon as he spotted his brother approaching them.

"I can't start a day without meh morning poffins and waffles, and you can't either." Jason replied innocently. Ralph looked at Jason angrily at first, but then remembered how badly his brother was obsessed with pastry (Read: Poffins and Waffles). Trying to stem his anger, Ralph growled at him. "What's more important: your breakfast, or the fact that ten Pokemon were injured by an explosion during a protest?" he asked.

"Poffins," he replied, almost literally, until he noticed Ralph's look of pure shock, in which he replied quickly, "Nah, I'm kidding. Of course the injuries were very important. Many of those Pokemon were some of our most loyal supporters." he noted. "That's sad. I never got to share waffles with them. Hey, do you think I can bring waffles over to the hospitals?"

"Have you ever been serious in your life?" Victor asked.

"What's a serious?" Jason wondered out loud. "A type of waffle?"

Victor threw his paws up. "We're screwed."

Charlez coughed. "Not now, children. Focus, please."

"I think I left a waffle on the kitchen counter," Jason piped up. "May I go home and grab it real quick?"

"Jason!" Victor complained.

Ralph, meanwhile, was in full investigation mode. "Who's that Chandlure?" Ralph pointed at the pokemon floating around the area of devastation. "I've never seen him around before…"

"I've heard about him." Charlez noted, casting a sideways glance at the floating Pokemon. "He came here a few days ago to serve as the Head Cleric of the Nuvema Chapel. All the way from Sinnoh, I've heard."

"And he's coming over here!" Victor hissed under his breath. All four of the protesters stiffened as the Chandelure approached them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I am Lumiere," The Chandelure spoke in a formal, gentle voice. "I was wondering if any of you are acquaintances with any these injured Pokemon?" Lumiere inquired in a very formal tone.

"Yes, I do. They're some of my most loyal supporters in my protesting group." Ralph replied.

"A protesting group?" Lumiere repeated, seemingly surprised and interested. "How intriguing. Protesting the new bill, I presume?"

"Yes."

"The new bill has been the most ridiculous law I've ever heard of since the Queen of Kalos demanded that the peasants eat Poke Puffs!" Lumiere suddenly said with a fierce outburst that seemed contradictory to his gentle-looking personality.

"Poke Puffs are good." Jason offered. Ralph shot him a look that said, _Really. Enough about food._

The conversation was suddenly interrupted when Ralph spotted a purple figure in the distance wearing a nervous look, probably worrying about something that would result in severe consequences. Ralph narrowed his eyes at the Gengar lurking in an alley. He could sense the Ghost type's shameful aura even from so far away. Taking precautions, the Lucario walked slowly up to him.

"Can I have word with you?" Ralph asked, curious about what this nervous Gengar is up to. Lumiere, Jason, Victor, and Charlez trailed him anxiously.

The Gengar, spotting them, started to walk casually away from them. Then, as Ralph started to give chase, the purple Pokemon jumped and broke into a dead sprint, running straight through a telephone pole while the unfortunate Ralph slammed into it. The Gengar ran down a dark alley and disappeared.

"Guys!," Ralph yelled, sliding off the metal contraption he'd given an unintentional hug to. "Don't just _stand_ there! Something fishy's going on! Help!"

Lumiere, Jason, Victor, and Charlez followed him, though Lumiere and Charlez seemed reluctant to have anything to do with the Gengar. Ralph sprinted towards the dark alley, suspicious of it, and the rest followed a few steps behind. The five chased the strange Gengar around town, through what seemed like every alley and road in Nuvema Town. The Gengar attempted to slow the group down by pushing a Gardevoir into the way at one point. Lumiere floated over her while Jason, Victor, Ralph, and Charlez crashed into the Fairy-type pokemon.

"Sorry!" Ralph yelped, and ran after the Gengar.

The chase ended at a alley way when Victor tackled the Gengar with a smartly calculated Leaf Blade and pinned him to the ground with Vine Whip so the others could interrogate him. Victor smacked the Gengar furiously, his small mind quickly guessing that the Ghost type was the culprit for the Shadow Ball attack.

"Why'd you do it!?" Victor yelled, immediately labeling the Gengar as a bombing suspect.

"I c-c-can't tell you, man," the Gengar answered shakily with a city-type accent. Victor smacked the Gengar again in an attempt to get him to talk. The Gengar winced, but stayed silent.

Irritated, Victor snarled furiously. "You better tell me or I'll―"

"Listen here, sir," Ralph said in a calm tone, "We just want to ask you some questions. There's no need to get all violent." he added, with a glare at Victor. Victor muttered something under his breath, but let go of the Pokemon.

The Gengar retained his nervous look, though he seemed to be calming down. He attempted to back up, but Victor snarled a violent warning. Seeing that there was no escape and the tiny Snivy half his size was rearing to rip off his limbs and make soup out of them, he started talking, fast. "Look guys, if I tell you why I'm doing this, I'll end up―"

Ralph interrupted him, understanding where the Gengar was getting to. His aura was radiating pure shame and anxiety. "I know that you've been through a hard time," he said those words, understanding that many Ghost types were unable to get jobs around Unova. However, that was no excuse for blowing up the town square. "But what's more important; innocent Pokemon getting hurt or your own benefit?"

The Gengar wore an expression of guilt as he thought about his actions. He soon realized that although he _had _been in a needy situation, that wasn't an excuse for his terrible deed. "Okay fine…" The Gengar said nervously, shaking like a frightened Bidoof. "There was this guy who told me to take care of a group of terrorist pretending to be protesters. That's why I did it." The Gengar held up a sack of coins and showed it to the protesters. "I was paid this much to do the job."

"Who is this guy?" Ralph questioned, suddenly angry. He just couldn't understand what sane being in the world would want to purposely hurt and kill so many Pokemon. "Who ordered this?!"

The Gengar shuddered as the Lucario unsheathed his claws. "I-I-I don't know. She just came to me in a robe telling me what I have to do... and there was money..."

"She?!" Ralph yelped.

"That's all I know, man, okay?" He started whimpering. "Y-Y-You're not gonna turn me in right? I... I really needed the money!"

Ralph was strict, but not cruel. He felt bad that a Gengar who could've achieve great things by the look of his smarts had been dragged down to the level of a criminal. This was a fault of the social racism, Ralph decided, not the Gengar. He made his decision quickly.

"Don't worry, we won't." Ralph said decisively. "Thanks for the information. C'mon guys, let's go help the injured at town hall."

Thoroughly disturbed, the Pokemon left the Gengar and retraced their steps back towards the devastated scene of the bombing. Ralph's mind was swarming with a single question: _Who was_ she? He wondered. And what kind of Pokemon would want to blow up the Town Square, along with several innocent Pokemon? Who could be so heartless?

"Hey, Ralph?" Victor asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Ralph replied absently.

"Do you think it'll happen again?" He asked slowly.

_He has a point, will it happen again? If it does, what can I do?_ Ralph thought in frustration,_ What can I possibly do?_

"Ralph?" Victor asked, his question unanswered.

"I-I don't know," Ralph answered hesitantly, "If there will be another incident, then all we can do is just help the injured."

_Hopefully, the situation won't get worse,_ Ralph thought privately to himself,_ But I_ do_ wonder why would someone do such a thing..._

"Let's head for the hospital instead." Charlez suggested as they neared the bombing scene. "It looks like the police are investigating the matter." she gestured at the yellow tapes that framed the obliterated pavement. "

"Agreed." Lumiere said. "And the Nuvema Chapel as well. Actually, I should probably get back to the Chapel soon, or my subordinates will get worried."

"Uh, hello?" Victor waved his tail. "We just released the culprit?"

"Silence, child." Charlez told him gently.

"Hey!"

"Have a waffle!" Jason bounded up and shoved a pastry inside the Snivy's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Speaking of which, is the hospital full?" Charlez inquired, completely ignorant of Victor's flailings as Jason cheerfully crammed more poffins and waffles into the poor Snivy's mouth.

"Yes," Lumiere replied gravely. "Pokemon from all over Southern Unova seemed to have been caught in those mysterious bombings. We can only pray that whoever is directing those tragedies will stop."

Charlez nodded, looking sad. "Let's pray that nobody dies today." she said. "Is it not enough that this world is in such terrible shape already? Do more innocent souls have to leave us today?"

"You never know." Lumiere warned darkly. and the rest of the journey was spent in silence.

The group soon found themselves approaching the hospital. Ralph prayed and hoped with all his soul that the Pokemon caught in the blast were still alive. He swore to himself he would investigate the bombing to its roots.

"Hey guys, look! We're almos―" Jason was hopping forward cheerfully as Victor trailed him, screaming bloody murder, when they were interrupted by a loud explosion. Lumiere flew backwards, startled, while Charlez tripped and fell on Victor. Jason dropped a poffin in his shock, and Ralph could only stare in horror.

Before their shocked eyes, the entire hospital rumbled with an unearthly sound and was blasted into the air, sending plumes of smoke and bits of carnage flying as it turned into dark, purple flames and exploded. Smoking planks and giant, jagged pieces of concrete crashed to the ground and disintegrated from the blast.

"Look!" Victor suddenly shouted. A dark figure was standing nearby, covered with a dark robe and seemingly watching the explosion with satisfaction. It turned and stared at Ralph and his group with gleaming eyes, then disappeared.

A note fluttered down from the destroyed hospital, landing in front of a stunned Ralph and his friends. Ralph gulped and picked up the note. Its words, written in clear, thin red, read:

**Did you honestly think that you, a frail Lucario and a tiny group of protesters, can go against our Great Lord, Darkrai?**

**Think again… I'll be watching you…**

**~Doomsday**

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Editor, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	2. Sparks of Revolution

**Chapter Two: Sparks of Revolution**

Ralph stared at the note.

_Doomsday…_

He shuddered, frozen with horror. _A name that hints the end of the world..._

"I can't see through the smoke!" Victor yelled frantically, breaking Ralph out of his trance. The Lucario immediately analyzed the problem and prodded his brain for an answer.

"Charlez, can you use Silver Wind?" Ralph coughed, wheezing as the thick smog filled the air.

"On it!" Charlez yelled, and the high-strung fluttering of her vibrating wings sliced cleanly through the smoke, sending the gray plumes flying everywhere.

The smoke cleared slowly, leaving the obliterated pavement, chunks of steaming stone, and lifeless ashes. The scenario was almost too horrible to look at. Ralph's group might just stood there like frozen statues if Lumiere, his duties as the Head Cleric kicking into action, hadn't immediately rushed into the carbonized wreckage and began searching for the living.

Seeing the brave Chandelure act so calmly, Ralph's group regained their composure and ran into the scene. Injured Pokemon were all over the place. Many were unconscious and a few luckless Pokemon were screeching in an agony as they writhed in a struggle between life and death. The bloody mess was further sickened with pictures of unfortunate bodies scattered over the place. The hospital had been almost entirely blown apart, and the few doctors left alive were busying themselves with injured Pokemon despite their own scraps and injuries.

"Hey! You five, over there!" They heard a faint shout coming from a Chansey. Her face was wearied and burns laced her body, though she seemed unconscious of her own wounds. "Call the police and the Chapel! Some of our staff got injured and we need more Pokemon to help us out with the injured!"

"We need to help as well!" Charlez determined firmly as she called the police and Nuvema Chapel. "Everybody, split up! That way, we can help more Pokemon."

It was a grueling process. A hospital, a place of sanctuary, being destroyed was almost more than any of the anguished Pokemon could take. Why would anyone be so heartless to attack the Pokemon who could not fight and the doctors who had forsworn violence.

_I need to do something…_Ralph thought desperately, feeling as useless as a used piece of paper that couldn't be recycled. _But what? Darkai's already the leader….there's nothing left to do…who even did this, anyways?_

When the group had tended to all the Pokemon they could, Charlez decided that it was time they headed home. Jason was shaking with fear, even though he'd seen his own share of more drastic scenarios. The poor Riolu looked ready to collapsed, and his caretaker wasn't about to let the young Pokemon do just that.

"Thank you so much for helping us out." The Chansey from before told them as they left the scene. "If you weren't here, then many of the Pokemon that you healed might not have survived," she said in a stressed but kindly tone.

"No need for thanks," Ralph admitted, "If only we could've stopped the explosion..." He trailed off, and the Chansey sighed drearily before returning to the wounded.

The group then left the hospital and its ruins, each going their own separate ways. Lumiere set off towards the Nuvema Chapel to tend to the other wounded Pokemon, and Victor returned to his own home. After a brief moment of indecision, Charlez sent Jason home and went with Ralph to a small building known as the Oracle's Hall to rendezvous with an old friend of theirs.

* * *

The Oracle's Hall was a newly created and quite unknown building built for a lone oracle, a Pokemon with the ability to tell the future. As the elderly Kricketune and rowdy Lucario entered the Oracle's Hall, they tasted the strange incense in the air and shudder at the mysterious whispers that seemed to emmitt from every corner of the hall.

The walls of the mysterious hall were adorned with paintings of Unown and flickering runes - magical symbols invoking power from the shadowy dimension known only to the most skillful enchanters and enchantresses. From the ceiling hung several strands of crystals, which seemed to be indistinctly changing color. There were also strange bronze fire pits along the wall, which seemed to be the origin of the incense.

The hall ended abruptly before large bronze doors holding glowing purple torches. TImidly pushing open the doors, Ralph and Charlez entered a circular room framed with a Pokemon-made channel of shimmering water. The room was glowing with gold and amber, centered around a tall, fire-framed platform holding a pedestal on which the current oracle and and creator of the hall perched upon.

As the two headed up the platform, the oracle's features slowly grew clearer. She had an appearance that vaguely resembled a dog or a wolf, but with a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of her head. The Absol that resided there had brilliant blue eyes and wore a maroon, translucent veil around her body. Her claws, face, horn, and tail all resonated with her name...Scarlet.

Ralph winced as he approached. He had an… argument with the shiny Absol a long time ago. It had happened several years before, when Scarlet was just starting her business as an oracle. Looking back at the incident, it seemed quite childish of him to acted that way with Scarlet. He hoped that she had forgiven him since then.

"Hello Ralph," The shiny Absol murmured as the two approached him. She opened her glacial blue eyes and studied her two guests. "And...Charlez. It brings one much joy to see old friends," Scarlet said in a ringing, distant voice, as if her body was there yet her soul was far, far away. "What brings you here to my humble Hall?"

Ralph met her aquamarine eyes with his own despondent, auburn eyes. As Charlez stood waiting, Ralph told Scarlet what had happened at the town hall and hospital. She seemed to mirror his own shocked look when she heard the horrible news, though she was quite calm inside. She was a mysterious being, after all, and even before Ralph had entered the hall, she had already known about the bombing.

As Ralph finished, Scarlet suddenly stiffened. Her eyes flashed brilliantly, and she stumbled, almost falling off her stool. Ralph rushed forward to catch her, but Scarlet waved him off with a flick of her tail. Her eyes, glancing here and there frantically, contradicted the calm, cool tone she spoke in. "Wait," she commanded quietly. "I'm sensing a vision. Allow me to fall into the depths of clairvoyance..."

As soon as she had said that, the fire pits seemed to grow weaker, and the lighting dimmed. Only the fire around Scarlet's throne seemed to be growing stronger, illuminating her. Her eyes glowed white, and she spoke in a deep, distorted tone that was not her own and did not belong to any mortal of the world.

"_The event that will change the world_

_An event with fates, twisted and gnarled…_

_Changing the future of the politics…._

_The Ssshadow Force's antics…."_

She ended her prophecy with a cough, as if her strange voice was caused by a sore throat, and her voice returned to normal.

"Well… I've never predicted something this serious before. I must be amiss in my visions. I will check the tarot cards…" She spoke aloud as if Ralph wasn't there. She looked wildly around her divining room as she stumbled over to a nearby table, where she kept her other instruments of divination. "Let me see… The Mismagius… The Gogoat… The Duskull… Hmm, I must not have shuffled correctly…" Scarlet proceeded to stagger towards a crystal ball without giving any recognition to Ralph's presence. She then gazed blankly into the crystal ball. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure this is no different. Then I was accurate. Yes, it looks like- " She paused mid-sentence, as if something surprised her. "Ah? I haven't seen that before, deary… Looks like this will certainly be an occasion that will change the world…hmmm….can't tell him….overconfidence…." She muttered, then froze. "No…"

"What will change the world?" Ralph demanded. "Please, tell me!" He had been thoroughly shaken by this entire scene, and did not know Scarlet had not told him the most important parts of the prophecy.

"You will see soon. You will see soon… We must go… continue to play our parts… change the world..." Scarlet said. With that, she stood up and withdrew herself from their presence, leaving a confused Ralph behind her.

"Charlez," Ralph muttered shakily, "What did she mean? What was she trying to tell me?"

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea, Ralph," she said, looking even more confused than Ralph, "But we should really be heading home now before Jason starts to worry."

"Okay then. Let's go home." Ralph said reluctantly. As they left the room, he turned and looked back to see Scarlet watching them, her ice blue eyes piercing and filled with a strange sense of mystery and pain, as if she knew that her time was short and she would never see him again.

The thought made Ralph shiver.

* * *

**~Some time later…**

About an hour had passed since the pair had left the Oracle's Hall. The sun had begun to set while the two were walking home. Ralph had a question locked in the deep recesses of his mind that he couldn't dislodge.

"What do you think the prophecy was about?" Ralph said with an obvious uncertainty, still thinking about the scene at the Oracle's Hall. Scarlet herself had not acted like herself, and Ralph was sure she had seen something terrible in the future.

"Well," Charlez paused, uncertain of what answer Ralph was looking for yet determined to say something that would comfort him. "Well, Ralph, I'm not sure what it is either, but what I _do_ know is that it involves you. You're a special Lucario. You're destined for great things - and don't you ever forget that."

"Maybe we can talk about this when we see Scarlet another time." Ralph said curtly, after a moment of silence. It was clear that he had seen past Charlez's scheme to cheer him up and wasn't pleased with it.

After a long period of silence, he spoke again. "D'you think we should go to Nuvema Chapel to check in on the healing Pokemon?" He proposed, still unwilling to go home without doing all he could to help the wounded. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he still felt guilty for not immediately caring for the wounded protesters, having excitedly first asked VIctor if they could frame Darkrai for the bombing before his attention had turned to the wounded.

"Lumiere should be helping them." Charlez nodded in agreement. She knew Ralph wouldn't let himself have a good night of rest until he felt satisfied by doing a good deed.

The two walked over to the Nuvema Chapel - a tall, wooden church with a giant statue of the Ultimate God, Arceus, in the front. Walking up the well-polished marble steps- which had been engraved with pictures of Mew, Dialga, Palkia, Lugia, and many other Immortals - they met a pair of large oaken doors with brass handles in the shape of Dragonairs. Pushing open the gigantic doors, they could see the magnificent inside of the Chapel.

To their left, resting in a roped-off area, sat a huge organ, polished down to the last key. In front of them was a long, velvet-carpeted hallway leading up to a podium, surrounded by rows of birchwood pews. Behind the podium was a regal picture of Arceus, surrounded with the hexagonal-shaped plates.

As Ralph passed through the Dialga and Palkia statues that flanked the doorway, a Misdreavus popped into view. Her being a Ghost type, Ralph wasn't sure if she had just happened to be there or had simply materialized into view. Either way, he nearly hit his head on the ceiling when she appeared with a frisky: "BOO! Gotcha!"

Ralph stumbled, surprised, and barely avoided screaming like a little Chatot. The Misdreavus giggled playfully.

"Silly! I didn't mean it!" She said cheerfully. "Sorry about that...I just couldn't help it! The last Head Cleric fired me three times in a row but he gave up and left when I just wouldn't leave. There's no harm in a little fun - but that's beyond the point. How may I help you two?"

"You can start by not scaring the waffles out of me." Ralph mumbled. Charlez shoved him.

"We're looking for a Chandelure by the name of Lumiere." Charlez said, eyeballing Ralph. "May we please see him?"

"Ah, the head cleric?" The Misdreavus cooed cheerfully. "Yes, he's tending to some injured Pokemon downstairs. Come this way, please!" She led them to a stone tablet behind the Palkia statue. Muttering something that sounded like "_Apertum_", she caused the stone tablet to slide into the statue. Suddenly, with alarmingly silent action, a platform paved downwards from the base of the statue, revealing a spiral staircase.

"Security measures," The Misdreavus laughed half-heartedly when Charlez gave her a look. "Have to keep the wounded and sick safe, after all!"

The staircase led into a room, which would have looked like the main church above, if it weren't for the dim lighting and the slightly lower roof. In the place of pews laid a collection of beds where wounded, beaten up and sick Pokemon lay in a fitful sleep.

"Ah, you're here!" Ralph spotted the Chandelure, who likewise saw Ralph as soon as the Lucario entered. "I'm in the process of healing, please hold up for a bit." Lumiere said as he cast a Heal Pulse on an injured Wigglytuff. He then applied a strange, minty ointment to his patient's skin. A Panpour nurse next to him carefully used a jelly-like bandage to bound the Wigglytuff's wounds.

"Hey," Lumiere called out to the clerics as soon as he had looked over the Wigglytuff with approval and allowed the Panpour to be dismissed., "I will be with some visitors." Turning towards the Misdreavus, he spoke in a lower tone, "Medea, please continue applying ointment to this patch of skin every two hours, and allow it to dry. Also...please don't show anymore Pokemon to this place. It's off-limits to all visitors...incidentally, you haven't been scaring more Pokemon, have you?"

Medea smiled guiltily with a sideways glance at Ralph and Charlez and fluttered off. With a sigh, Lumiere gestured to Ralph and Charlez and led the two back upstairs. Turning towards the staircase embedded inside the Palkia statue, he quietly muttered "_Claudo_" and flew back to allow the trapdoor to collapse back into a stone slab.

"Do you two need anything?" Lumiere asked, as if nothing significant had happened. "Would you like some refreshments?" His ghostly purple fires flickered.

"No, thank you. But I would like to discuss something with you," Ralph murmured. He then proceeded to explain what happened at the Oracle's Hall.

"Hmm, quite unusual. From what I've heard, Scarlet has never made huge, world-changing prophecies before…" Lumiere replied slowly. "But again, oracles are quite scarce nowadays, ever since that incident...well, never mind that. I'll go talk to her when I can…" He broke off as a Chimecho came from behind the statue. Lumiere tilted to one side in confusion. Seeing this, the Chimecho bowed hastily and presented a lump wrapped in cloth to Lumiere.

"What's this?" Lumiere inquired hurriedly, looking concerned. The Chimecho muttered something inaudible, looking ashamed of himself. Lumier inspected the lump, which looked like a burnt pile of grass, "Looks like this, whatever it is, was dipped in acid and set on fire…what did you say happened?" Chimecho looked down and muttered again, his cheeks burning bright red.

"Oh, that's what happened to the ointment." Lumiere said dismissively. "Well, that's okay. We have plenty of Pecha Berries, thankfully. Get a fresh one and and _don't _drop it into the alchemist's brew again. Roast it well - please be careful with the fire. I'd hate to have another incident like last week. While you wait, make a Shoal Shell medicine for the patient. Make sure to grind it to a fine powder and add a few drops of water, for easy consumption. I'll come down shortly to see that Vertigo doesn't do anything else wrong. So clumsy, that one…" He murmured something else, and the Chimecho flew off.

Lumiere turned towards Ralph and Charlez, looking apologetic, "Sorry about that. With all the new patients coming in...well, some of the clerics aren't exactly well-trained in the path of medicine. On another note, it's getting quite late. I believe you two should be going back. I'll see if I know anything that connects to the prophecy."

"Yes, we must check to see that Jason isn't getting into any dilemmas. Good evening!" Charlez agreed. "And thanks for everything!"

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Ralph asked.

Lumiere shook his head. "We're doing fine here...for now. You should get some rest."

Ralph nodded. "Okay then… and thank you."

"You're welcome." Lumiere said darkly, looking haggard and weary. "Farewell, friends."

Ralph and Charlez left the chapel and headed back towards their house, expecting nothing to be out of ordinary…

* * *

**~Meanwhile, within a room of Ralph's house…**

"What's taking those two so long?" Jason complained to himself as he hopped around the house, waving a syrup-covered waffle. "It's been hours, and they said they'd be back in an hour!"

The house was quiet as he had done everything he could to occupy himself with while waiting for Ralph and Charlez. Unfortunately, not being a Pokemon of many hobbies, Jason had succumbed to boredom and wasted his free time making waffles. After two hours of cookings - during which he filled up half the house with waffles - a knock on the wooden door startled the waffle-loving Riolu.

"Huh, who is it…?" Jason murmured to himself, walking to the door after shoving the last batch of waffles into the closet. He knew Charlez hated seeing the tidy house turned into Waffletopia and reverently hoped she never had the desire to open the closet door. He couldn't imagine the disastrous results if the elderly insect did.

"Big bro? Are you back?" Jason called, hurrying to the door. On opening the door, he found a group of puppet-like pokemon awaiting him. "Uh...who are you?"

"We are the Shadow Force police!" One of the Banette shrieked. "You are under arrest!"

"Keep calm and eat waffles." Jason told them, and slammed the door in their faces. "Sheesh. Police these days. You'd think they'd have the sense to arrest good ol' Sito across the street there with all his illegal smuggling."

Unfortunately for him, the group of Banettes simply rushed straight through the door, catching the surprised and innocent Riolu off guard. The lead Banette barged into the room, pinning Jason to the wall. "Are you associated with a Lucario named Ralph?" she screeched angrily, her eyes flashing with anger.

Jason, not exactly comprehending the seriousness of the situation, rolled his eyes. He didn't exactly want to answer _yes, _since he got the idea that the Banettes would go ballistic if he did. "No, I'm not. Why, though?"

The Banette's anger seemed to shake throughout her entire body. She expertised in telling lies apart from the truth and was not pleased that this Riolu, whom she associated as Ralph's younger brother, would dare to lie to an expert like her. With a shriek, she hurled Jason across the room with a devastating amount of power.

If Jason hadn't been a Riolu with speed and agility, he would've broken quite a few bones. But since he was, he managed to use the momentum to bounce off the walls and land back on his paws. Suddenly comprehending that the police officers weren't toying around, he began to shake with fear as he realized his arrogance was about to lead to his demise.

"Where is he, you filthy little rat?!" The lead Banette screamed. "Where?"

"Umm, I'm more like a blue jackal, you kno - "

"SILENCE!" She roared, her screeching expel a blast of violent wind great enough to blow Jason right out his own door. Jason hit the pavement with a sickening _thud _and was promptly swarmed and handcuffed by the Banette group.

* * *

By the time Ralph and Charlez finally neared home, the sun was setting and the star-speckled night sky was rising to the heavens. Unaware of the poor Jason being dragged down the street, they chatted cheerfully about their new acquaintance with Lumiere.

As they walked down the street towards their house, Ralph spotted the group of Banettes with his sharp eyesight. He thought nothing of it at first sight, since many police groups patrolled his street and would've dismissed them completely if he hadn't heard a loud, indignant voice screaming. "EAT WAFFLES!"

"Jason!" Charlez exclaimed, hurrying forwards. "Wh-what?" Her eyes widened with terror. Ralph grabbed her and ducked behind a neighbor's fence as the patrol neared them, carrying the struggling Jason. One of the Banettes was trying to place a muzzle on him, but the Riolu writhed and threw random waffles out of the blues. Judging by the many bruises several of the Banettes bore, Jason's waffles had made several critical hits.

"What do we do?" Charlez whispered, her eyes filled with shock and terror. "Poor Jason…"

"We _have _to save him!" Ralph decided in a hushed voice. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"What if we just ask them?" Charlez asked. "Sure this is all just a misundersta - "

"Hey, but what about that protester leader?" A Banette said out loud. "He's not at the house. Where is he, then? Our orders were to arrest the leader. We can't go back like this!"

"MRRF!" Jason grunted and kicked a Banette in the face. "MRRR MRRRRFF!"

"We'll find him, and arrest him and all his accomplices." The lead Banette said coolly, ducking away from one of Jason's furious blows. "The Great Lord Darkrai has only became the leader. We cannot afford to have a revolt started by our rivals."

"Okay, we can do nothing and get arrested, or we can go out there and save Jason." Ralph whispered to Charlez. "Choose, please."

"We're going to get arrested either way." Charlez said. "But I'm with you."

The pair tensed as the Banette group came closer and closer. Jason apparently had been muzzled, since his loud voice could no longer be heard, but he was still struggling valiantly, flailing about and kicking like a kid with a temperamental problem.

"On my mark." Ralph whispered. "One...two…"

"MRRRFFF!" Jason hollered and smacked a Banette with his fluffy tail.

Charlez and Ralph sprang on the Banettes and started fighting with all their wit. Charlez lashed out with a Bug Buzz, causing the Banettes holding Jason to collapsed with pain, gripping their heads. The elderly Kricketune raced over and broke the handcuffs with an expert blow. Jason yanked the muzzle off his mouth and threw it like a javelin at the nearest Banette. The puppet-like creature fell backwards. Meanwhile Ralph lashed out with Metal Claw, sending two Banettes flying, but failed a Hi(gh) Jump Kick, landing painfully on his knees several meters away. The lead Banette moved in on him, but Jason grabbed her and smashed her to the ground with a stunningly vicious Force Palm.

Three Banette remained standing. Charlez used X-Scissor and took down one of them, while Ralph used Sky Uppercut, followed by Jason's Bullet Punch. The remaining Banettes collapsed easily.

The lead Banette, however, had not earned her place for nothing. With the last bit of her strength, she grabbed her radio communicator and screeched into it. "This is Patrol Unit 201, requesting backup immediately!"

"Roger that, units 165 and 172 are nearby and on the way," A dispatcher responded. In a short amount of time, while the three protesters were panting and trying to regather their strength, two platoons appeared.

"Jason, Charlez!" Ralph yelled, "We need to get out of here, we can't handle that many of them!"

"Way ahead of you!" Jason screamed shrilly and ran for all he was worth. The three darted through the backyards of many homes, hoping that they would lose the Shadow Force squads. Unfortunately, the Banettes following them simply floated after them. Ralph's heart raced with fear as he watched the Banettes quickly gain on the three escapees.

_How do we get out of this? _The fearful thought raced through Ralph's mind. His brain gears turned furiously as he searched for a way to stall the police.

"Charlez!" He yelled, panting. "Use Flash so we can lose them!"

Charlez, used to meeting her wards' demands, reacted immediately. A brilliant white glow enveloped a ten-meter-wide radius, and the Banettes stumbled and crashed against each other, screaming: "I'm blind! I'm blind!"

"I'm blind too!" Jason wailed, paws flailing before his eyes. Charlez grabbed him and fluttered on.

* * *

The three escapees ran into a parking lot behind a grocery store. It was completely filled with empty cars, but a large van nearest to the three protesters held a Blaziken and a Leafeon, who were arguing loudly.

"Lumiose!" The Blaziken at the wheel snapped.

"Castelia!" The Leafeon argued.

"No, we should go to Lumiose because it's cooler there, just like me." The Blaziken stated with a smug expression.

"You're anything _but _cool, Mark." The Leafeon pointed out. "Being a Fire type and all. One would think you're the opposite of cool."

"Says the Leafeon who always turns up the heat in rooms." Mark the Blaziken retorted.

The Leafeon looked offended. "Okay, first of all I like the wa-"

"I don't need to hear your story, Marcus. We're going to Lumiose City." Mark said decidedly.

"Nah, Castelia is better. It has the nice skyscrapers. And we might have a chance to go on the Royal Unova." Marcus the Leafeon rebuked. "Lumiose is _lame._"

"But Lumiose has tons of shops and restaurants and stuff."

"Castelia has some neat art though."

"So does Lumiose."

"Lumiose art can't beat Castelian art if it _tried._" Marcus stated.

Mark rolled his beady eyes. "At least Lumiose has restaurants and a nice hotel."

"But they only sell Casteliacones in Castelia City."

"But they only sell Delcatty brand clothes in Lumiose City." Mark said, slightly mocking Marcus, "Anyways, they have Lumiose Galletes."

"Casteliacones are better. A recent study has found that they contain this stuff called serotonin." Marcus defended himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Serotonin," Marcus explained. "basically a chemical that makes you happy, but it's a lot more complicated than that."

"Since when did you learn that?"

"Well, the Casteliacone stand had this entire brochure on it."

"And you _read _that?"

"Face it, Mark," Marcus said. "With the Shadow Force banning all region-to-region travelling, we're stuck in Unova. Now start the van and get over to Castelia City. And please don't throw me through the roof this time. You got us seventeen tickets for speeding last time and the police are still looking for us to pay them back."

"That's why I want to go to Lumiose!" Mark said drily.

"Well, dude - if you hadn't gone at _two hundred miles per hour- _"

Their argument was suddenly interrupted a by a loud noise. The group, having heard the two's quarrel from far away, ran towards their truck. Jason crashed into the van, while Ralph knocked frantically on the window. Mark rolled down the square of glass..

"I don't have any money to give." he said, looking quite annoyed. "Get lost."

"Money?" Ralph demanded, readying a sharp retort. However, in the distance, he heard the yells from the bamboozled Banette officers, signaling that the group was running out of time, "Ugh, never mind! ! We just need your help….!" He spun around, his sharp ears twitching. The yells were growing louder, and Jason was in a half-faint near the back of the van with Charlez supporting him.

"Why would I help you?" Mark asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"We're being chased by the police for-" Ralph was interrupted by the Banette patrols. With horrible timing, the two patrols of officers appeared from the alley, rubbing their eyes.

"Get them!" One Banette screeched.

"We're dead!" Jason groaned. "Dear Zygardes - please don't be harsh on me during my Judgement. I didn't mean to stuff so many waffles inside the closets. Also, the waffle machine explosion that blew up Charlez's dresser was unintentional, and - "

"That was _you_?" Charlez demanded.

"Please, help!" Ralph begged staring at Mark.

Mark's claws tightened on the wheel, and Marcus watched him with concern. But Mark had his mind made up. Having experienced many previous encounters with the Shadow Force police, it was safe to say he had lost all affection for the Shadow Force and Darkrai.

"Get in." The Blaziken said.

"Wait, what?!" Marcus yelped, confused, "Why would we let three strangers in the car?" He waved his leafy tail.

"Because," Mark paused, staring at his companion. "They're being chased by the Shadow Force. Remember what they did to us?"

"Well, I suppose." Marcus blinked, then lean over Mark to look out the window. "Any enemy of the Shadow Force is a friend of mine. Hop on in!"

The three Pokemon entered the van from the back, and Mark revved the engine as a Banette approached the car.

"Stop, in the name of the Shadow Force!" the Banette yelled.

"Screw you." Mark said softly. The van's engine roared, and slammed into the Banette, who yelped and curled into a ball to decrease the amount of damage taken. The other Banettes skittered to a stop. One of the Ghost-types bearing the mark of a commander pulled out a radio communicator.

"Attention all units, the suspects have entered a vehicle and are escaping." The Banette exclaimed, hatred in his eyes.

"Roger that, units in the area are now in pursuit." The dispatcher confirmed.

Mark's van hit eighty miles per hour as it rumbled down a road, narrowly missing several pedestrians. They headed onto a barren, forlorn-looking road and headed for the highway.

"Are we saved?" Jason asked.

"We are." Charlez said. "But I'm not forgiving you for blowing up my dresser."

"It was an accident!"

"That thing was worth a year of my savings!"

Ralph breathed a sigh of relief and peered out of of the windows in the foldable back doors of the van, which was more of an RV than a van. Couches and a built-in cabinet furnished the inside of the vehicle, and Ralph finally relaxed a bit. A good twenty minutes passed before trouble found them again.

Marcus was the first one to notice something wrong. His almond eyes spotted two rapidly moving vehicles behind Mark's van in the rearview mirror. Then he poked his head out the shotgun seat's window and gulped. "Uh, Mark?"

"Yea?" Mark answered, completely absorbed in his driving as he maneuvered his way past two smaller cars.

Marcus yelped and jerked his head back in. "There are two armored police trucks right behind us!"

"What?!" Mark cursed and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The van zipped passed multiple cars in a vain attempt to stay ahead of the police trucks. Unfortunately, the other cars obediently made way for the police squad cars, clearing a path for them.

"Never mind!" Jason whimpered. "We're dead again."

"Hold on!" Mark ordered. The van swerved precariously and entered a large road used for traveling to other cities, but with less cars. The force of the turn sent Jason flying into the cabinet and bouncing into one of the couches.

"Zygardes! I'm repenting! Please don't throw me around anymore!" Jason pleaded. "I never meant to eat the strawberry preserves Charlez saved for company!"

"_What?" _Charlez screeched as Mark's van plunged past two construction trucks and zoomed on. "And you told me you knew nothing about it!"

"Guy, stop it!" Ralph yelled. Behind them, the two armored trucks began to catch up.

"Mark, they're getting closer…" Marcus said, trying to stay calm but involuntarily shaking with pure fright. "Uh, Mark?

"I know, I know." Mark answered through gritted teeth. "I can see them through the rearview mirror. They're still several meters back"

"Mark, have you ever heard of '_Objects in the rearview mirror appear larger_ _than they seem'_?" Marcus asked.

"Screw it!" Mark hissed with frustration and slammed his foot repeatedly on the pedal.

"Mark, they're catching up." Marcus warned.

"I know." Mark growled.

"Mark, they're like, really, _really _close."

"I _know_!" Mark snapped.

"Mark, they're _right behind us_!" Marcus finally exploded.

"I KNOW!" Mark slammed his foot on the pedal and the van went to two hundred-eighty miles per hour. Marcus bopped his head on the roof of the car. Jason screamed shrilly and prayed to various gods and goddesses and while Charlez hugged herself and Ralph bounced around the van. Thanks to the burst of speed, the two armored trucks began to fall far behind just as the well-paved concrete road turned into an unfinished dirt path. With a bump that threw Ralph into the roof, they passed the district borders of Nuvema Town.

"Stop! We can't pass the district borders!" a Banette yelled over the radio coms, loud enough for Ralph's sharp hearing to detect. In the rearview mirror, Mark breathed a sigh of relief as both of the armored trucks came to a halt.

"We're saved" Jason said, looking sick. "I'm going to puke but we're saved."

"Yep, they won't be following us now." Mark confirmed happily. The van exited the freeway and entered the town roads, then made a U-turn. "I know a safe place in Nuvema we can stay for the night. We can't go to Accumula because the, uh...the Accumula Police kind of still want me for speeding."

"I _told _you that would be a problem." Marcus said. "But _no, _you were all like - '_Drive like the wind!_"

"Well, my skills saved us today." Mark pointed out smugly. Marcus rolled his eyes but held his tongue. The van was silent as each Pokemon savored the satisfying taste of victory.

"So, we've never properly introduced ourselves." Charlez said suddenly, breaking the silence. Marcus pricked an ear in surprise but stayed silent as Charlez went on. "My name is Charlie, but you can just call me Charlez. Those two brothers are my wards, since their parents had passed away a long time ago. The elder one - the Lucario - is Ralph, and the Riolu is called Jason."

"Hi." Jason said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you." Ralph introduced.

"Well," Mark said, scratching his head uncomfortably. "As you can tell, my name is Mark. I'm sure you all heard Marcus - that moronic Leafeon over there - yelling it." Mark turned to glare at Marcus for a few moments. "Sheesh! Your panicking makes _me _feel panicked. How many times do I have to tell you to not yell while I'm driving?!"

"I don't know." Marcus said sheepishly. "A hundred? Anyways, I'm Marcus. Nice meeting you."

"Same here." Charlez greeted graciously.

"So, why did you guys let us in your van?" Jason wondered aloud.

"Well," Mark stared at the dashboard. "I guess...well, you were being chased by the Shadow Force. They took my parents a few years ago, after they took over the entire military compartments in the world."

"Oh." Jason said. "Um, want a waffle?"

* * *

An awkward silence followed. Marcus, not liking those moments, poked his head out the window again, then frowned.

"Hey, Mark?" Marcus asked warily.

"Yea?" Mark responded in an exasperated voice.

"How long has that car been following us?"

"Hmm…" Mark glanced in the rearview mirror and took note of a dark vehicle that had been shadowing them for a few moments now. "I don't know. But it's just some car."

Ralph narrowed his eyes and pressed his face against the back windows of the van. Peering through the thick glass, he spotted two Pokemon inside the suspicious car. One was a wolflike creature - a Mightyena - that seemed to be cowering behind the windshield and attempting not to throw up. The other one, the one on the wheel, was a Zoroark.

Ralph pricked his ears, trying to listen with his heightened hearing. He wasn't pleased at what he heard.

"I've spotted the suspects, I need a blockade three miles from here just in case I don't apprehend the suspects, and bring someone who knows how to cast an effective Shadow Ball just in case." the Zoroark yelled, his glittering eyes fixed on the van.

"Uh, guys?" Ralph coughed and repeated what he had heard.

"Doesn't look like _just some car_!" Jason yelped.

"Yes, sir. Sending in unit 196 immediately." A Pokemon over the radio com responded. Ralph gulped and repeated the words. Mark cursed as the car increased speed and rammed into the van.

" What the - ?" Marcus yelled. "Waah! Damn it! Mark, _get us out of here_!"

"Stop yelling!" Mark shouted, stepping frantically on the gas pedal. The attempt was futile, as the truck behind them roared and rammed into Mark's van. "No, please!" Mark complained. "I just got this van out of the auto body shop!"

"Jeez, this guy is more aggressive and faster than those armored trucks!" Marcus muttered, clinging tightly to the safety harness.

"His friend doesn't look like his stomach agrees with the driving." Jason noted. Sure enough, the Mightyena looked like it was about to toss its cookies.

"I have an idea." Mark said suddenly, grinding his teeth as the Shadow Force's car edged closer. "I want you guys throw everything that's in the back of the van at the car."

"What?!" Marcus yelled.

"We don't really have a choice, plus, they're replaceable."

"But I just _bought _that couch!" Marcus protested. "It's soft, comfy, and has a - "

"Get back there and help them open the back doors!"

"But - "

"NOW!"

Marcus muttered a complaint and slipped to the back to join Ralph, Charlez, and Jason. Upon opening the doors, the four fugitives began hurling everything they had at the chasing car. Marcus's couch went flying out and fractured the thick windshield of the tailing car.

"Hey, guys! look what I found!" Jason, who was rummaging around the cabinet and throwing out random items - bottles of tea, chocolate, cream puffs - suddenly yelled.

"Don't drink my tea!" Marcus told him, throwing a lamp out the back door. "I'm saving it for later!"

Marcus's tea went flying out the back with an enthusiastic hurl from Jason.

"HEY!" The Leafeon wailed.

"Look what I got!" Jason insisted. He held up a bottle of Fizza brand soda and mint called Puffy Peppermints, both of which were made and sold by S&amp;V Confectionery.

"Woah," Ralph said, edging away, "That stuff combined can explode."

"Mostly due to the extra carbon dioxide in the soda and the extra surface area on the peppermint." Marcus added. "_Very _woah."

Mark looked at Marcus. "Since when were you so smart?"

"I _did _graduate from the academy."

"May I remind of how much of a nerd you were back then?"

"Very funny, Mark. Focus on the driving."

"What the green dude said!" Jason agreed, shoving the peppermints into the soda bottle.

"Uh, Jason?" Ralph yelped. "I have a bad feeling about - "

"Bombs away!" Jason yelled as he chucked it out the window. The bottle exploded the second it reached the chaser's car, the bottle cap punching straight through the windshield.

"Darn it!" The Zoroak screeched. The glass, already damaged, crumbled under the fizzy bomb. The car spun around and skidded to a stop. Ralph pricked his ears to hear the Zoroak yelling into his radio com. "Attention all units, I have failed to apprehend the suspects."

"We're still alive!" Jason cheered as Marcus latched the back doors together again. "We're alive!" then he saw a horrifying scene approaching Mark's van. "Oh, no. We're dead again! We're alive but we're dead again!"

"Umm, Mark?" Marcus gulped. "Is that really there or am I hallucinating again?"

"I wish you were." Mark replied drearily, looking mad enough to rip the wheel off the car. Ahead of the van were walls with multiple Banettes, Duskulls, and an assortment of Pokemon officers ready to attack them. Mark slammed his foot down on the brake pedal and spun to a stop. Several Banettes opened their mouths, and a line of malicious Shadow Balls manifested into existence.

"Everyone out of the car, now!" Mark yelled out. He glanced around quickly. Having gotten onto the town roads, there were plenty of alleyways to duck into. He rapidly spotted a shady-looking alley. "Over there! Quick!" He shouted, then stared in dismay as Marcus struggled to unlatch the back doors to let the other three Pokemon out. "Hurry, Marcus!"

"Ready," a Banette yelled, "set, fire!" Several orbs glowing with darkness sped towards the van. The van shuddered from the impact and soon gave in to the pressure, collapsing as it was engulfed in purple fire.

"We gotta run!" Ralph shrieked, grabbing Jason's paw.

The group reached the alley under the cover of the smoke-filled scene.

"Is everyone okay?" Ralph asked.

"I'm still in one piece." Marcus said. "My sweet tea just got used as a ballista missile, but I'm still in one piece."

"Same." Jason added, looking thoroughly shaken but relieved.

"I'm fine." Mark said, brushing himself off. "Can't say the same for my van, though." he added with a rueful look at the wreckage of his burning car.

"But that's only… four Pokemon…" Ralph gulped. "W-Where?"

"Ch-ch-charlez…" Jason whimpered and started crying and screaming. "Ralph! Charlez! She's...she's…" unable to speak, he pointed shakily at a body several feet behind Ralph, covered in purple-black burn marks.

"Charlez….." Ralph started trembling. "Charlez!"

"Nana!" Jason wailed. Marcus placed a caramel paw gently around the small Pokemon's shoulders. The Leafeon understood grief. A long time ago, thanks to those Shadow Force scums, he'd lost one of his best friends. Because of that experience, he could comprehend Jason's worries and pain.

Ralph might've stood there for eternity, but Mark, who was an expert in the running-away business, grabbed him by the shoulders."We have to go!" The Blaziken insisted. "As soon as that smoke clears, they'll find us!".

"No! We have to help her!" Ralph yelled back.

"Nana's dead!" Jason wailed. "I'm so sorry, Charlez! That time the kitchen got covered in slime? That was me! And I was the one who ate all the cookies you saved for your church friends! And the time that you - "

"We're going to get spotted if we go get her, but do it anyways" Mark hissed furiously, clamping his claws over Jason's mouth. "Hurry!"

"Watch my back!" Ralph yelped. He raced over, plowing through two curious Duskulls who'd gone over to check out the burning car. Grabbing Charlez gently, Ralph rushed back to where the others were. With Mark's quick nod, the group ran down the alley.

"Over there!" Someone behind them shouted. A barrage of attacks flew after them, but Marcus and Mark deflected them with a perfect combination of Energy Ball and Flamethrower. The officers yelled and started running down the alley which led to Nuvema Town.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Ralph panted as they exited the alley and ran through a deserted road that led them back towards Nuvema Town.

"The hospital just got blown up, genius." Jason whimpered.

"Then our house!"

"We…" Mark said, wheezing as he ran, "can't take… her there… They'll find… us… We have… t… to hide…"

"Our safe house is on the other side of town." Marcus warned, not looking out of breath at all. "Where else can we go? Please don't tell me we need to steal another van. I hate being an outlaw and thief enough."

"I didn't _steal _that van!" Mark protested. "I found it abandoned"

"Yeah it was...after you pushed the driver out!"

"Follow me… " Ralph wheezed, suddenly thinking up a certain Pokemon who could possibly help them "I'll….explain...later!"

The group followed Ralph towards the Nuvema Chapel, which was fortunately near the road they'd taken. They arrived, coughing and gasping for breath. Mark shoved open the doors and collapsed inside the chapel, while Marcus, carrying Jason, followed suit. Ralph came in last, holding tightly onto Charlez. Lumiere was at the podium, flipping through a large book.

"Hmm… 'The third law of antidotes states that," he muttered to himself, "...antidotes for blended poisons are not simply the antidotes of each separate pois-'" He stopped mid-sentence, noticing Ralph, Jason, Mark, Marcus, and an injured Charlez. "What's hap- ?"

Ralph interrupted Lumiere, gasping, "No time to explain… We're being chased… Shadow Force… Charlez…"

Lumiere listened patiently and immediately understood what Ralph meant and wanted. He paused, uncertain whether he should help the escapees, but quickly made up his mind."Come this way." He led them over to the Dialga statue and muttered "_Apertum._", which caused the stone slab to turn into a staircase and he gestured them downstairs.

"What exactly is going on?" Marcus asked, looking at the various shelves containing herbs, potions, and tools as he walked down the hidden staircase.

"No time to explain. _Carpe diem_." Lumière replied. He led all three towards an empty cabinet and whispered, "_Aperio absconditus_." The pieces of wood that made up the cabinet drifted away from each other at the word and reassembled themselves into a door, which swung open immediately.

"Woah." Mark said, looking stunned. "The Chandelure dude...you know magic?"

Lumiere ignored him and led them through the door. Behind the door was a room, which looked quite like a hotel room, and containing much of the same luxuries of a real hotel room. Lumiere gestured them to go in, and Ralph laid Charlez gently down on a nearby bed.

Lumiere looked around at them. "You'll have to tell me the full story later." he said in a guarded tone. Three curious clerics who had been residing in the room sprang to attention at Lumiere's voice and looked at the battered Kricketune laying down on one of the beds, then at the grim-covered Pokemon around them. "But you can rest here for now."

"Thanks, Lumiere." Ralph said gratefully. "Oh, and this is Mark the Blaziken and Marcus the Leafeon." He added.

Lumiere nodded listlessly. "Services will be starting soon...make yourselves comfortable. You can watch my sermon from that device over there." he added, nodded at a large screen that dominated an entire wall of the secret room.

Jason hiccuped. "Lumi...Charlez…" he gulped. "She…"

Lumiere studied Charlez, looking calm but concerned. Then he turned towards a Liligant, "Clarisse, we have a Pokemon who is injured by a dark burn. I need you to juice three Colbur Berries and a Rawst Berry. Combine the juices until it turns indigo. Add the mixture to base ointment until it's well mixed. Then apply ointment on the burn every five minutes. The supplies and instructions are over there." He directed her to a cabinet, and she brought out a bowl containing tools and ingredients, plus a scroll of parchment. "I'll need to leave now. Please treat these guests well...but don't tell the other clerics of their presence. I will speak to them myself."

Clarisse nodded calmly and Lumiere looked sternly at the group. "Don't attempt to leave this place." he warned. "I promise on my honor that I'll hide you for today, but I would like to hear the rest of your story before I make anymore decisions." He dipped his head slightly. "Clarisse, please close the door after I leave. Aphere and Spaire, please come with me." He added. The two other clerics in the room - a Deerling and a Chimchar, obeyed him, flanking him as he floated swiftly through the door.

"_Dissimulare absconditus_." Clarisse called as soon as Lumiere had flown off with the two other clerics. The pieces of wood that made up the door floated apart and reassembled themselves back into what looked like the backside of a cabinet. Ralph, Jason, Mark, Marcus, and Charlez were left in the room with Clarisse, who was mixing the juices together.

Jason, Mark, and Marcus collapsed on a couch nearby, and Jason started snoring almost immediately. Ralph, however, was still worried.

"Will she be okay?" Ralph asked Clarisse, feeling nervous.

"Yes, I assure you she'll be just fine." Clarisse responded calmly, while adding the juice to the base ointment. "Unfortunately, these are third-degree dark burns. But I'm making a treatment right now. Her life isn't in danger right now, so you have no need to worry."

"What are dark burns?" Ralph inquired.

Clarisse paused from her work to glance briefly at Ralph. "Well, dark burns are not exactly the same as burns; they are only named that because their appearances are quite similar to burns." She pointed at a dark patch on Charlez's body. "They are caused by most Dark and Ghost type moves. This effect will numb the neural network, causing them temporary blindness and prohibiting them from moving most muscles. Lungs, kidneys, and other organs are still somewhat unaffected by this."

"Will this," Ralph pointed at the ointment, which she was now finished with and applying to Charlez, "cure her?"

"Unfortunately, no." Clarisse said in a sad voice. "This will weaken the effects of the dark burn, allowing an easy treatment. However, full recovery is only possible by sending an electrical pulse through her neural system, effectively neutralizing the dark energy. But we don't have things like that in the chapel, only the hospital has such machines."

There was an awkward silence, but this was interrupted by some noises upstairs - which was to say, coming from the stairs in front of the chapel.

Marcus jumped. "What was that?"

Clarisse looked worried and pressed a small button on the side of a wall. Immediately, the screen that filled one of the walls flickered to life. giving them a view of the chapel from a camera planted on the Dialga statue's head.

"Without further ado, we shall know more about what The Great Lord Arceus has giv-" Lumiere was saying, in a solemn voice, when he was interrupted with a large bang. The oaken doors flew open and the Chandelure looked up from the podium, looking surprised and annoyed.

A Banette entered the chapel, followed by five others. "This the Shadow Force Law Enforcement Department!" he shouted, while the Pokemon attending the service murmured anxiously among themselves. "Please remain calm! We have been given orders to inspect the Nuvema Chapel!"

"We're screwed." Mark said. "We're trapped here and we're screwed and my van's gone."

"We're...dead…" Jason murmured in his sleep. "Char-lezz…."

"The Head Cleric will never turn his friends in." Clarisse said confidently.

On the screen, Lumiere looked slightly irritated as a Banette approached the podium, speaking in a nasal voice. "Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've heard correctly." Lumiere replied, an edge to his cool voice.

"We request an inspection of this chapel for runaway suspects!" The Banette barked. "If they are found here, you will be arrested for being an accomplice in a hit-and-run attack!"

"Well, have a look," Lumiere responded smoothly. "I don't see them."

There was a moment of silence as the Banettes searched the chapel. But they did not know of the underground hideout.

The chapel was silent as the Banettes finished their inspections and gathered near the Palkia statue to converse.

Lumiere cleared his throat. "Ahem, then, shall we continue the teachings of The Great Lord Arceus? Please turn your prayer books to pa-"

"We request an interrogation of every person in this building!" the Banette yelled again.

"Would you please leave this place?" Lumière asked politely, although sounding quite annoyed. "This Nuvema Chapel is a place of holiness, not meant for ruffians like yourselves."

"What?!"

Lumiere's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he spoke in an incredibly dangerous voice. "I'm sorry, I don't think I've made myself clear enough. Please leave now. You are quite disrupting the sermon."

"And what makes you think you can do that?!" the Banette retorted. "What gives you permission to order us around?"

"Oh dear, I'm not quite so sure. Possibly the new bill passed by Darkrai?" Lumiere said flatly. "I _am _a Ghost type, after all. It does me much injustice to use such a lawful retort, but I am sure that everyone in here would like you to leave." The Pokemon attending the service all murmured in agreement.

There was a moment of silence, as if the Banette didn't know how to respond.

"By the way, I'm also in charge of this place. So it would be quite pleasant if you could leave. _NOW._" Lumiere doors open and close again, signaling that they have left. There was more silence. Then Lumiere cleared his throat and started his two-hour sermon.

* * *

**~Two hours later…**

"Persephone, please scout around the chapel to make sure that there are no remaining Shadow Force troops spying on us. And request an electrical treatment machine from the hospital - or what's left of it -while you're at it. Thanks." Through a curtain of sleep, Ralph heard a low voice speaking nearby. He opened his eyes to see the magical doors closing as a Pokemon went through. Lumiere was floating near the wall with the screen, studying an aerial view of Nuvema Town.

Ralph went over immediately. "Thank you." He said formally. "For everything."

"You are very much welcome." Lumiere replied quietly. "But you five must stay here: you're all in great danger. I spread some rumors that a group of five, led by a Lucario, had left for Accumula Town, so the officers should no longer be looking for you here, though I imagine they will be conducting a search at your house. Also, one of my clerics is requesting an electrical treatment machine from the hospital, it should be able to fully treat her." Lumière said, and gestured towards Charlez, whose dark burns seemed to look better. "Meanwhile...I believe you owe me a story?"

In a few, short, paragraphs, Ralph described Jason's arrest, Mark and Marcus's marvelous runaway car chase, and how the Banettes wanted to arrest all protesters.

"I see." Lumiere said slowly. "Normally, I would turn law breakers in...yet...well, I met Scarlet earlier. She warned me that I should be prepared to help you in your coming future. She told me that a dark age was coming, and that Darkrai has planned terrible things for us. On that note, I will aid you for now. But please, don't get into anymore trouble. I will help you as long as your actions are doing justice to your cause of denying the new bill, and anything else I think relevant. But that is all."

Ralph bowed. "Thanks, Head Cleric."

"Wafflezzz…" Jason snored. Marcus and Mark were asleep as well: Marcus sleeping curled up on the floor and Mark on the couch next to Jason.

Lumiere nodded. "I will leave you five to yourselves for a while." He told them. "Clarisse, good job: you may leave now. Please get a good rest. Meanwhile...I have some work to do." He gestured toward a gaming console and a table containing food that had gone unnoticed by the five escapees. "Please have some food and pass the time until I come back."

"We will." Ralph promised. "Thank you again."

Lumiere nodded silently and left the room with Clarisse, leaving Ralph, Jason, Mark, Marcus, and Charlez alone.

"R..Ralph…" Charlez suddenly croaked, and Ralph rushed over to her side immediately.

"What is it?" Ralph asked, but she was asleep again. Ralph slumped down next to her bed and wrapped his paws around his knees. Dark thoughts began forming in his mind as tears streamed quietly down his face.

Jason, who had woken up feeling fresh and relaxed, stretched and punched Mark in the face. Mark grumbled, swatting the Riolu, and stumbled off the couch and stepped on Marcus, who woke up with a sleepy complaint.

"Owww…." The Leafeon said drowsily, then shook himself up. "Okay, what time is it?"

Mark sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Time to eat?"

"Uh…" Jason stared at Ralph, who was crying silently. "Big bro? Are you okay?"

"Jason," Ralph started falteringly, then paused to wipe the tears off his face. A tense moment of silence passed, and the other Pokemon looked at each other nervously. Ralph's eyes were filled with a wild light and despair and anger radiated from his body. Marcus backed away, his hackles raised in question. Mark watched Ralph warily, cracking his knuckles one by one.

Ralph stood suddenly. "This cannot go on!" He hissed, his eyes wide with determination and a hint of insanity, "They must be stopped!"

Jason started trembling, thinking: _Big bro's gone insane! He's gone insane! What'll happen to my waffles now?_

"I will tear the Shadow Force to shreds with my bare paws!" Ralph growled, the hint of insanity in his voice growing stronger. "Even at the expense of my own death..." Ralph snarled with a sudden softness. "Even if I'll die doing it…." His red eyes flared with anger and bitterness fueled by his anger and the injuries of his beloved caretaker. His voice, thundering like Raikou's pawsteps, echoed around the room as he spoke the five words that would soon, _very _soon, change the world:

**"I will start a revolution!"**

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Chief Editor, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Chief Artist


	3. Recruits and Recon

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Recruits and Recon**

"A... a revolution?" Jason gulped, trembling. He'd been expecting Ralph to scream, _I'm a waffle!_ or something equally bizarre. But since Ralph had blurted out something so serious, he was completely taken off guard. "Are you... sure?"

"Yes." Ralph replied, determination flashing in his auburn eyes. "So far, we've only been protesting. But that's not enough. We're going to hit Darkrai with a whole new level of pain! This is no longer just a verbal revolt. This is _war!_"

A moment of absurd silence thundered down in the room, and the only sound was Charlez's labored breathing. Ralph sat down abruptly, suddenly realizing, with much embarrassment, that all eyes were on him. "I mean... if you guys are okay with that..." His voice trailed off miserably. _How am I suppose to start a revolution just like this? he thought sadly, Who actually just starts a revolution by saying "I'm going to start a revolution!"?_

Marcus exchanged a glance with Mark, eyeing his posture. Mark nodded in a simple exchange of agreement. The two had had a difficult past together, and the idea of a revolution was not new to them. The two silently agreed that, although they had both failed in many things in their lives and seen the deaths of so many dear friends, they would help this strange, yet surprisingly passionate Lucario. It would make up for the wrongs they had committed, oh so long ago.

"We're both in," Marcus and Mark said in sync.

Ralph looked up at them, shock lighting up his gloomy expression. "How - why?" He flashed an inquisitive glance at the two.

"The Shadow Forces must be stopped," Marcus stated in a very matter-of-factly manner, lifting a chocolate-colored forepaw tentatively.

"But why would you agree with me?" Ralph gaped at the Leafeon, who looked as serene as an Altaria.

"I don't want the them to hurt other Pokemon like us... and her," Marcus said calmly, glancing at Charlez.

"You owe me a van." Mark intoned. "And I expect you to pay up."

"Mark!" Marcus chided.

"What? The last van cost me like, a thousa - "

"You _stole_ that car!"

"I _borrowed_ it!"

"Those two words are completely different things!"

As the two hurled themselves into a friendly quarrel, Ralph casted a fearful look at Jason, praying that his brother would not object. He didn't know if he could bear starting a revolution without his favorite waffle bro. "Jason...I know you probably think I'm crazy, and maybe that's true, but I just can't...can't..." His voice ceased to work, and he stared limply on the ground.

"Meh, it's fine. My waffles and I are in, too!" Jason cheered carelessly. "Never has there been a twelve-year-old Riolu involved in so much. Let's go kick some SFP butts!"

"SFP?" Mark asked, his sharp squint turning wide-eyed for a moment. "Isn't that a type of orange juice?"

Mark frowned. "Wasn't that the same brand of orange juice that made you puke up an entire pizza?"

"You were the one who started that orange-n-pizza eating contest." Marcus argued. "And then you just had to make that face and make me puke all over that waitress."

"I remember we won that Comedy Award in Gwen's Book of World Records." Mark chuckled. "Paid off all my debts."

"Screw your debts." Marcus muttered, then cleared his throat. "Jason, I honestly hope your SFP doesn't stand for that orange juice...Sunny Fuchista Punch."

"It stands for Shadow Force Police." Jason explained. "It's too complicated to go and say 'Hey! The Shadow Force Police this and The Shadow Force Police that,' So why not shorten it?"

"You got a point there." The Leafeon shuffled his paws and twitched his leafy tail

Ralph was still shocked. "So... y-you all agree," he asked, surprise showing in his eyes.

"Sure!" The other three were in unison as they all showed their agreement in some sort of gesture or another.

"I'd do anything for my bro, and waffles." Jason grinned, his muzzle wrinkling up in a bright smile. "I mean, I get to quit school for this, right? Schools are useless."

"Schools aren't useless." Marcus chided. "You actually learn a lot from them, like math, and grammar, and music and arts….I learned how to play Alto Saxophone professionally, too!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Lame."

Ralph stared at the three. "So you don't think I'm insane? Or stupid? Or pathetic?"

Marcus grinned. "Hey, we're all in the same boat now. Why would you be crazy?"

Mark and Jason nodded in agreement, as if starting a revolution was a daily thing for them. However, Ralph, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by their generous comments.

"T-Thank you," he whispered to them, then glanced down at Charlez's sleeping figure. "I'll avenge you," he vowed, watching her side rise and fall with passing breathes.

"Meanwhile, why not eat waffles?" Jason's cheerful voice piped up. He'd wandered over to the snack table that Lumiere had provided for them. "Hey! They got whipped cream, maple syrup, and chocolate sauce for the waffles! WHOOO!" The young Riolu's snout was buried into the pile of waffles within the next second.

"He sure loves waffles." Marcus commented, shying away from the mess of baked goods and glossing at the tea set.

"You have no idea," Ralph agreed. Smiling at each other, the three shrugged over to join Jason.

* * *

**Somewhere far away…**

An old, battle-scarred Nidoqueen circled Darkrai slowly. She was known as the Queen, Her Highness, or Matilda, but that name was only ever used by other royalty. She was the Queen of the Northern Kingdom, a kingdom that covered much of Northern Unova.

Waving her bejeweled fan, she gracefully perched on her throne, which had became known as the Gem Chair.

"Proceed with your business." Her tone was that of someone who had little or no care for any matter concerning the creature before her, such a mood being shown by the look of apathy upon her traumatized face. Despite Darkrai being a minor god and immortal, she showed no reverence towards him. Her easy pose warned Darkrai that she expected him to treat her as an equal - or suffer the consequences.

Darkrai stared in awe at the old queen. She had killed many Nidoking suitors that had tried to seize her everlasting reign. This well-worn woman was not a force to be reckoned with, and Darkrai knew it from the moment he saw her.

"I am trying to establish the new bill, but there are certain, how to put it...?" Darkrai summed up. "Protesters, refusing to accept it. From my sources, they are led by a Lucario and they have been protesting against the police. The poor Police Force cannot do anything but be overwhelmed by their sheer numbers!" Darkrai started with his odd element of pity, playing against her knowledge of war. "And, you seeー"

Her royal Highness held up a huge paw, crisscrossed with scars. She seemed to ponder over his words for quite a while before replying gruffly.

"Stop." She ordered, her authority so strong in her voice that even Darkrai faltered in his smooth speech. "I know exactly what you are getting at," She proclaimed calmly, "Xiawa!"

Immediately, a Weavile darted out of the shadows and bowed before the queen.

"Yes, m'lady?" He kept his head down, casting a sideways glance at the queen's subject.

"Gather information on the protesters," she ordered,"They are being led by a Lucario. That should be enough information for you, correct?"

"Of course." Xiawa replied in a low voice.

"Then go." The queen said.

"Anything to please my lady, her Royal Highness." He spoke proudly and quickly darted off.

Darkrai stared at the queen, and yet she smiled understandingly.

"It has always been rather hard for those of us with authority to constitute anything." She reflected sadly. "However, you, a god nonetheless, bowed down to me, a mortal. That is enough sacrifice for me to understand how willing you are to assimilate with us mortals. Before you ask, my answer will be yes." She paused, smiling. "I have heard news from the other regions, news of the revolts. I understand what you need, and I shall give you all within my power. My troops will aid you in your battles against the revolts. My citizens will ship goods to help. No thanks are needed."

"Thank you will never explain my gratitude to you, oh great Lady of honor," Darkrai remarked gratefully, "But one day, I will help you."

Matilda nodded, smiling an old and dark smile. "And their little revolution will be crushed..."

* * *

**Back in the secret room, next morning…**

Ralph yawned loudly as he blinked open his drowsy eyes. He turned to see Jason snoring on a pile of half-eaten waffles, and Mark and Marcus sleeping on bamboo mats to his left. He worriedly eyed Charlez, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Good morning, friends." The secret door opened and Lumiere floated in with Clarisse. The Lilligant towed a heavy, strange-looking contraption with an assortment of colored wires poking in and out of it.

"Place it here, Clarisse... yes... no, a little bit to the... good!" _CLUNK!_ "That was...a rough landing. Are you okay? Alright. Move it a bit towards the wall - " _THUMP!_ "That's perfect. Thank you. You may depart now," he told her.

The Lilligant smiled and quietly exited via the secret entry. As she did, the other Pokemon woke up.

"Uh... whazat?" Jason yawned, stretching his forelimbs, his sharp teeth glinting. He narrowed his eyes. "Looks like a no-good, waffle-destroying...MY WAFFLES!" He dove back into his pile of waffles.

"Looks... techy." Mark offered his opinion, the feathery replacement for his eyebrows furrowing.

Lumiere nodded. "This is an electric machine that possess the ability to heal Dark Burns. Please stand back."

Ralph and the other shuffled back to give the Chandelure his space. Lumiere placed a heavy metal-like coat on Charlez, and gently secured it. He pressed several buttons on the strange machine and fiddle with several switches before he finally announced. "_Et c'est parti!_"

A slow, yellow glow wrapped around the metal coat Charlez was in. The glow slowly faded into lighter yellow, then white. With a final, heart-stopping flash, the machine whined and groaned to a stop. Lumiere removed the metal coat from Charlez and sighed with satisfaction. "Oui, it's all healed now. She should be waking soon," he then smiled, "It's a good thing that I had all those years of engineering school."

"Engineering school?" Ralph asked, "Wow! I got a master degree in mine. Which school did you go to?"

"KAEI, Klinklang Academy of Engineering and Invention." The Head Cleric replied. "Unfortunately, I wasn't very skilled there..." he sighed sadly. "But I made some good friends and gained new skills, so that was good." He added brightly.

Ralph blinked. "Was there a Riolu in your class?"

Lumier frowned. "I don't remember there being a Riolu, no."

"But... I went there too!" Ralph exclaimed.

"So did I!" Jason called from his pile of waffles. "I mean, as a spectator, since we didn't have Nana Charlez back then and Ralphie had to take care of me."

"So how come I've never seen you around...ah.." Lumiere drifted off into his thoughts.

Ralph frowned, trying to remember. There weren't any Chandelure in his class back then, but there was a..."Wait! Were you that Lampent..."

Lumiere nodded vigorously. "And you were that Riolu that got hit in the head with a flying gear!"

"That was hilarious!" Jason added.

"Wait, who got hit in the head with what?" Mark asked, lost in translation.

Jason laughed. "One of Ralph's machines went haywire, and then teacher had to blow it apart. When it did, the main gear blasted off and whomped Ralphie, here, in the head... you should've been there!"

"That sounds rather dangerous," Mark commented mildly, shaking out his claws. "I'm not much for engineering..."

"Don't you just hate the academy's food? Absolutely horrid..." Lumière asked. "I mean...I'm a Ghost and Fire type! And all they served was..."

"Oh my gods! Don't remind me! Yellow gummies, scrap metal, and mashed Sitrus Berry gunk!" Ralph laughed as he felt the memories flood into his mind.

Lumiere chuckled as well, but this was a much more hollow sound. Well, no surprise, him being a lamp and all. "And remember the head principal, Karet? He thinks he's so great, but the students all call him..."

"The Carrot Head!" Jason and Ralph both said simultaneously. All three started laughing.

"Okay, it's great that you engineering chums got together, but remember? Revolution?" Marcus asked, his leafy ears twitching in annoyance.

"Oh...right." Ralph deflated almost immediately, murmuring, "We need to plan for the revolution..."

"Oho? What revolution?" Lumiere asked, a glimmer appearing in his yellow eyes.

Jason hopped up to him, woofing loudly, "We're starting a revolution to overthrow the Shadow Force Police! Also known as..." he took a deep breath. "THE KICK-THE-SHADOW-FORCE-POLICE-GOOD-BYE-AND-HIGH- FIVE-THEM-IN-THE-FACE- WITH-A-FLYING-GEAR REVOLUTION!"

"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, but may I help?" Lumiere winced at the loudness of the pup. He was more used to the quiet serenity of the chapel and silent prayers.

"Sure! After all...you're pretty much the only one of us who's not wanted by the SFP." Ralph told him excitedly.

"Great! But...how do we start?" Lumiere inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him despite himself.

"First of all, we're going to need more recruits. Subtracting the ten of our protesters who got hurt, we barely have enough Pokemon to fight the SFP, much less start a revolution." Ralph spoke carefully, then added slowly. "I have a friend who might want to join. He'll be a small addition, but he's a great mechanic. We'll need him...unfortunately, he's all the way across town. There's too many SFP around here. There's no way we're going to make it even halfway across town without being seen."

Lumiere nodded. "Follow me, please." He floated over to the wall and whispered something incomprehensible. Suddenly, the entire wall flipped to the side to reveal a tunnel.

"Woah... how many secret chambers do you have in this place?" Jason asked, amazed.

Lumiere smiled. "That, my friend, is a secret, much like these tunnels, eh? This tunnel can magically lead you to any underground place within this town. Just imagine the place you want to go to, and the tunnel will shift according to your wishes. It can help you get anywhere without the Pokemon above ground noticing you. Of course, it can't go everywhere... especially magically-protected places. But be aware, the tunnel will close if you step out of it."

"Really?" Ralph stared at the tunnel.

Lumiere nodded. "You should go no -"

"Hey guys!" Victor bounded in, followed by a Bellossom.

"Sorry, Sir Lumiere." The Bellossom apologized, fluffing out her petals in embarrassment . "This Snivy claimed to be a friend of..."

"It's fine," Lumiere told her. "Thank you, Laurel. But next time, don't let anyone else come down the secret passage." He turned to Ralph. "You should go now, to your friend's house. I will stay back here and wait for your return, and to explain things to Charlez when she wakes up." Laurel quietly left the room, her face still flustered with blushing mortification.

Ralph nodded. "Thanks again, Lumiere." He turned and informed Victor of the Revolution. After doing so, Ralph, Jason, Mark, Marcus, and Victor darted into the tunnel.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked, after several minutes of continuous walking.

"Ron's basement." Ralph explained.

"Ron? The Treecko? Your old kindergarten buddy?" Jason exclaimed, snorting out a giggle.

Ralph smiled. "Yeah," he said shortly. They moved on in silence. After a while, they popped out of the wall. Ralph surveyed the place.

"Toys, toys, toys. Yep, this is Ron's base-" A crash behind him made him jump in surprise. As he did, he saw that the other four Pokemon were collapsed in a pile on the floor.

"The tunnel's closing!" Jason yelped, his paws scrabbling at the stone."Mark, get off meh back!"

"Tell Marcus to get off me first!"

"Who's stepping on my tail?" Victor wailed, his eyes wide with pain.

"My legs are stuck under this... this... gigantic robot toy!" Marcus yelped, his yellow eyes flickering with tiny tear droplets.

Ralph jumped over them and landed in the tunnel before it closed. The entrance opened wide again.

"WHOA, WHOA, STOP!" A Treecko bounded down the dusty steps. "ROBBERS! FIENDS! MURDERERS! AND... Ralph?" He frowned. "What are you...?"

"Get off me, Marcus!"

"Get the robot off me first!"

"I'm... can't... breathe!" Jason gasped.

"My tail!" Victor whimpered.

Ron frowned, and clapped his paws. The robot disintegrated, and the four Pokemon slowly disengaged themselves from each other. "Uh... why - what? How?"

"Magic tunnel." Ralph explained. "Ron, we're going to start something big. We're gonna start a..."

"A revolution!" Jason declared. "Against the Shadow Force Police!"

"And we're trying to recruit people. Can you - do you want to join?" Ralph asked hopefully.

Ron frowned, and tapped a nearby machine. He frowned some more and muttered to himself. He shook his head several times and smacked his palm against his forehead. Ralph began to get a depressing feeling of dread as Ron shook his head more and more vigorously.

Then Ron looked up. "I'm in," he said, then faced Ralph. "You know they took my parents and my sister, right?"

Ralph was shocked. "What - how?"

Ron shrugged. "This ain't a small town, buddy. I suppose news doesn't travel very well with those Shadow Force scums around, either. They're taking everybody's parents. Something about the old and elderly not contributing anything to the republic? My sister tried to stop them, and... well, she got it their way... and you know what happens to people that get in their way. When I came to, after being knocked out, they told me all that."

"So, that's why they took my parents too," Mark growled, still shaking his forepaws from their fuzzy sleep, "Haven't they ever thought about what the elderly have already done for society?"

The others pondered that thought in silence.

* * *

**Somewhere, within a room…**

"General Doomsday. We have not located the suspects..." A Sableye squeaked nervously. "Even Lieutenant Mali has been bested. But we'll..."

_Do what?_ The general's voice floated through the air. _What can you do to contribute to the Shadow Force? What can you possibly do to diminish the starvation of a darkness that has been kept hungry for so many eons?_

The Sableye started shaking. The General wasn't in a good mood. Doomsday hissed._ You are weak. Too weak! Yubabah! Shadow!_

A shiny Gengar and shiny Honchkrow appeared out of the shadows, crouching beside the Sableye with distinct grimaces, as if they were appalled by being in her presence.

_Show those weaklings true power! True darkness! Those who can't take on full-on merciless training will be tossed aside! Banish the weak! Strengthen the strong! That is how it has always been, and that is how it will always be! _General Doomsday's words sliced through the air like a knife.

The Sableye backed away, shuddering under the pressure of the dark voice. "G-G-General D-Doomsday... s-surely this is not necessary f-for..."

Everything I say is necessary, you fool, The general snapped, Are you foolish enough to talk back to me, again?

The Sableye trembled and backed away, shaking her head, jeweled eyes glinting in fear and horror.

The Honchkrow and Gengar snickered, snapping and teasing the poor creature till she ran from the room.

"They are indeed weak." Yubabah, the Honchkrow, chortled.

"We will show them true darkness." Shadow, the Gengar, agreed.

_Then leave my sight be from your sorry carcasses,_ The General growled, turning toward a bright red crystal orb.

The two Pokemon bowed and backed away, leaving the general's line of vision. The General hissed and stared into the orb. _We must play our parts!_

* * *

**~Back at Lumiere's secret hideout…**

"So this is your friend." Lumiere glanced at Ron. "That's great! Charlez's awake now. She's been begging to know where you've been."

"Okay," Ralph replied. "Got that."

The group gathered around Charlez, who looked both happy and confused, as she was definitely not used to suddenly being crowded by others. "Um... who're you guy?" she asked warily.

"We're the Revolutionists!" Ron boasted, giving a leering smirk of pride.

"We're gonna overthrow the SFP!" Jason cheered.

"What they said," Marcus muttered, glancing at Mark for reassurance. The Blaziken shrugged, obviously equally uncomfortable at the idea of joining a group of strangers.

After filling her in, Charlez nodded, and staggered weakly out of bed. "I'm... fine," she said, swaying a bit. "Just need to get my strength back."

Ralph nodded. "While you do that, let's discuss our plans."

"You're gonna need more recruits." Ron noted, flicking his tongue instinctively.

Ralph sighed. "Yeah, I got that. And to do that quickly, Ron, Victor, and Lumiere, you guys have to go out and seek out the Pokemon that may..."

"Um, why us?" Victor asked, stepping back and squinting.

"Well..." Ralph glanced at Mark and Marcus. "We're kind of... wanted by the SFP right now. There's no way we're gonna get away with wandering around town for a few

hours."

"I disagree," Lumiere spoke up, "The SFP barely saw you five. They won't recognize if you act like regular citizens... which you are. There're a lot of Pokemon in town. What are the odds of the SFP finding you?"

"That's true," Ralph admitted. "Okay, then. Change of plans. We'll split up to recruit more Pokemon. Lumiere, Jason, Victor and Marcus, you guys will go together. I'll go with Mark and Ron. We'll meet back here at the chapel tonight."

"Should be easy. There are lot of Pokemon who feel bitterness towards the Shadow Forces," Mark cheered.

Ralph nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

**~A few hours later...**

Ralph, Mark and Ron seemed to have had everyone turn them down, and their expressions had turned dismal. Now, wandering about with sore feet and paws, they arrived, tired and filled with despair, at the beach.

The beach setting was lovely, and somehow, it reminded Ralph of how hungry he was. Quickly sniffing out the nearest restaurant, the three entered Pansear's Grill: A Beach BBQ Haven. Eager to fill their empty stomachs, they raced in, unaware of a hideously dark presence lurking behind them...

HIdden in the shadows and glowing with dark, malicious power, a Liepard kept her sharp glare on the group. She flashed a devious grin at a Braixen several feet behind her and indicated towards their prey with a slight twitch of her velvety ears. The Braixen watched her partner's movements out of a corner of her eye as she browsed through several racks of merchandise at a nearby stand, looking mildly interested. The Liepard hissed softly through her teeth, alerting the Braixen, then summoned her with a flick of her long tail as she turned back towards the grill.

"I dinna even get ta take a look at the scarves yet, Charna! " The Braixen hissed through her sharp teeth, coming up from behind the Liepard. She fell into a silence soon enough as the three Pokemon they were appeared near the entrance of the grill..

A dark chuckle rumbled from the Liepard's mouth and she stepped forward, twisting slightly to turn to the Braixen.

"Amethyst, wait in those oaks over there. I'll deliver them to you soon. And then they'll..." an elated, crazed smile lit up her face, "... die."

Amethyst, the Braixen, nodded, hopping onto the roof of the grill and jumping from building to building, tree to tree. The Liepard purred through a grin as she stalked Ralph and his comrades, her emerald eyes often flickering up towards the trees to make sure Amethyst hadn't gotten sidetracked.

Minutes passed. The Liepard and Braixen's prey stepped out of the grill and into the ambush scene. Another minute passed with no clear actions taken.

Ralph and Ron, completely unaware they were being hunted, idly chatted about random plans, walking slightly ahead of Mark, who seemed uneasy. He, being a skilled runaway, could sense that something was not so right. He kept trying to find some way to express the watched feeling he was getting, but every time he attempted to talk, he cut off by either Ron or Ralph. It was horrible, having this tingling sense of danger following his every move. Mark could even swear, later, that he'd saw a cat-like figure a few times, but as soon as he tried to remember what it looked like, his vision became clouded with a dark purple haze and he soon forgot to mention it.

Behind him, Charnette flinched, her low heartbeat skipping as she softly uttered spells under her breath. She had to continuously send those spells provoking dark magic in order to keep the Blaziken ahead of her from realizing that he was being followed. Her already lightless heart was growing even darker with every ounce of magic she used, tapping into her soul. Such an evil art would've scared any lesser Pokemon away, but she liked it; welcomed it.

Amethyst was already sitting in the oak tree Charnette had referenced to and seemed bored, her fiery, alive attitude being overcome by her serious "work" attitude. This assassination would prove to keep calm a whole revolt within seconds. The news would merely report that "..._a young Lucario and his friends were caught in the unlikely, unlucky event of an old tree falling..._" Ooooh! This is just too good, Amethyst thought, remembering the reward she was to get from her assignment leader. So much money that she could afford to build a better shrine to Yveltal and that Charnette could gain more black market goods to continue her dark path of black magic. It would be perfect.

Would be.

As Charnette brought the three Pokemon closer to Amethyst, she grew disturbed by the chatter they were making. Their plans were starting to sound bad. And she liked how bad it was. It was against the norm bad, with good intentions bad, the best kind of bad. The type of bad that defined fun. If only she could join in on their plans…. Charnette felt a low growl rise in her throat as she realized Amethyst starting to question herself. She transferred a thought to Amethyst, wanting to see if the demonic Braixen had any similar thoughts to her.

_So, what do you think about their deadly little plan?_ Charnette sent telepathically.

_I dunno, but I want in._ Was the fox's quick reply.

Before Charnette could realize what was going on, Amethyst had sprung down from her spot in the trees and pinned down the Lucario, having knocked out the other two out insanely fast. A loud hiss came from Charnette as Amethyst blocked her out of her mind, raising a fire-lit stick and aiming it at Ralph as she did.

A sly grin crossed the fox's face as she read Ralph's shocked expression. She snickered quietly and stood up.

"Oh calm down, I haven't the slightest want ta kill ya yet. Ya haven't even heard my question yet-"

Amethyst stopped in her tracks, turning toward Charnette, who had a very dark aura pulsing around her. Ralph was wide-eyed and began to scoot backward, bumping into Ron, who had only just regained consciousness. Mark was already up and in the position to fight, his attention on the Liepard.

Before Ralph could decide on a plan of action, a Breloom and Houndoom darted over.

"Amethyst And Charnette! How dare you run from your condemnation like that?!" The Houndoom snarled through her canines, feeling that she had almost failed to stop the Braixen from assassinating Ralph.

The Houndoom and Breloom were unofficial criminal hunters, and they'd been on Amethyst and Charnette's tracks for quite a while, as the two had done many murders and other filthy underworld business prior to the moment. Amethyst and Charnette, of course, were not strangers to the Houndoom and Breloom. They'd also known that they'd been hunted for a long time.

"We're joining the revolution!" Amethyst announced, proudly puffing out her fluffy chest.

"Can you say that a little bit louder?" Mark grumbled with cynical sarcasm laced in his words.

"Yes," Amethyst replied in a rather forward manner, a flame burning in her sunrise orange eyes. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Um... I haven't..." Ralph tried to talk.

"This Houndoom is Rachiel, but you can call her Rachie. She was tryin ta kill me when I was tryin ta kill you, Ralphie," Amethyst practically purred the words, like they had no deeper meaning to her, "And this Breloom is Xeno, she was also at me neck!"

"Wanna join us?" Charnette offered.

Xeno shrugged. "Sure?"

"Looking forward to the revolution!" Rachiel said, forgetting immediately her task of decapitating the two assassins.

"Yeah!" Xeno agreed, shuffling away from a very grabby Amethyst.

Ralph glanced at Ron and Mark, awaiting their opinions.

Ron shrugged. "We haven't recruited anyone in the last hour. And now we've got four wanna-be recruits here."

"True," Mark agreed. "Even though they're all girls and two apparently wanted to kill us all..."

"Being a female or no has no matter on the subject," Charnette's mouth tweaked into a pain-inducing smirk. "Death comes no matter the gender. Besides, I pride myself in black-magic curses that slowly kill, and Amethyst, the fox girlie, is the quietest mercenary on this side of the mountain range. Either of us could kill you and you would never feel us coming."

"Oh," Mark crept back slowly, rubbing his claws awkwardly, "Um, I take my words back."

Rachiel and Xeno rolled their eyes, and Xeno was pulled into another grabby hug by Amethyst.

"Okay, okay, you guys can join," Ralph agreed excitedly, forgiving them for attempting to assassinate him in seconds. "Let's start the revolution!"

* * *

**~Meanwhile, Jason, Marcus, Lumiere, and Victor aren't having much luck either…**

Jason groaned as he plopped down in a chair at the restaurant they had stopped at. "I'm starving! And we haven't recruited anybody yet!" He stared at his menu. The restaurant apparently specialized in pizzas, as there were thousands of different pizzas on the menu.

Lumiere sighed. "I hope that Ralph will have more luck than us. It's getting dark." He added as he glanced out the window.

"Ughhh..." Victor groaned.

Marcus sighed. "Yeah... luck's not on our side today, huh?"

Jason yawned. Suddenly, Lumiere hissed in alarm and Jason froze, mid-yawn.

"S-F-P," the Chandelure whispered, his flames flickering and dancing in his surprise. The others followed his gaze to the door, where a squad of Banettes had just walked in.

Jason stiffened as they sat down in the booth adjacent to him. _Just my luck! They couldn't have sat at any of the other empty tables!_ Jason flinched back as he heard the seats crinkle.

"Don't... make... sudden... moves..." Victor whispered. "Actually, don't move at all."

"Thanks a lot." Jason mumbled, feeling rather squirmy.

One of the Banettes stood to use the restroom. He lost his balance suddenly and fell off his chair and somersaulted to the restroom. It was a rather funny performance to see, but the Revolutionists were so stiff that if they had tried to laugh, they probably would've sounded like a bunch of old men.

"Hello. My name's Morfient, and I'll be your waiter for today," A Munchlax chattered, looking a bit uncomfortable in his waiter's uniform. He glanced at the group and stopped for a moment, seeing that they all looked stiff and nervous. "Are you folks okay?"

Lumiere managed to relax and laugh it off. "It's okay, everything's fi - "

"Hey, you!" One of the SFP yelled, her gold teeth glinting. The entire Revolutionist group cringed with horror. "Hurry up, will you? Our break's almost over!"

"Sorry, ma'am," Morfient apologized, "Sorry, gents. I'm going to have to take their orders first."

"That's fine. We can wait." Lumiere replied.

"Yeah, you'd better wait," a male Banette growled, nudging the female beside him. "Hey, fatso! I want a pizza with Oran berries, Hondew berries, and... " He went off ordering a ridiculous list of berries for his pizza and the female clasped her puppet hands together.

The Banette that had gone to restroom floated back, frowning when he saw Jason.

"Haven't I met you before?" He wondered as he floated over the the Revolutionist's table.

"N-No." Jason replied. "You got the wrong Riolu."

"No, I'm pretty sure I've met you somewhere..." he frowned.

By then, all four Pokemon were on edge and ready to make a mad scramble to the door. Jason tensed, ready to flee.

"Calm down, gent," Morfient came over. "That's a Riolu! I mean, that's my friend visiting from... uh, all the way from Sinnoh!"

The Banette glared at him, his black eyes filled with annoyed confusion. "No, isn't he one of the protes- "

"Hey, Yo-yo," the snappy male Banette yelled. "You gonna order or what? Break's almost over and I'm definitely not letting you eat my pizza this time!"

"A Banette called Yo-yo?" Jason tried not to snicker.

The Banette scowled at them but went back to his seat. The four Revolutionists warily made their order. The Banettes attacked their pizzas as soon as they arrived and tore them apart. After filling up their empty stomachs, they left.

Morfient came over with the Revolutionists' pizzas after the officers had vanished.

Jason let out a long breath. "Thanks, Morfient." He thanked gladly. "For not blowing our cover."

"I knew it. You're one of the protester folks, heh?" He asked. "That's mighty brave of ya, you know. Going up and against those dark little pizza-destroyers."

"Do you want to join?" Victor asked.

Morfient frowned. "I'll think about it..."

"Waiter!" A Pokemon yelled from another table. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry!" Morfient yelped, "I'll be right back," He told the group, and hurried off.

"Why'd you invite a complete stranger?" Lumière asked. "Is that a good choice? Having a... Munchlax on this?"

"Look, when there's battle, there's got to be food and goods, right?" Victor explained. "Morfient can provide that. He'll be a great addition to our team if he joins."

"That's true. Food is vital." Marcus admitted.

Their pizzas were soon served, hot and steaming, and the four ravenous Pokemons devoured it mere seconds. After Jason was done and was licking his plate, Morfient came back.

"So... deal?" Victor asked.

Morfient nodded. "Sure, but on one condition."

"What condition?" Marcus asked warily.

"You have to let my best friend, Trent the Tank, into the group." Morfient announced.

"Who's Trent?" Jason wondered.

"ME." The four looked up, startled, as a huge Tyranitar rumbled over. He dropped his voice down to a whisper so the other dining guests couldn't hear,. "My family was taken from me by the SFP," he growled, "The Tank wants REVENGE!"

"Shh!" Lumiere hissed worriedly as the other guests looked at them strangely.

Victor beamed. "Okay, you're in. It's a deal!"

"That said, let's go back to the chapel! I bet Ralph hasn't recruited even two Pokemon!" Jason cheered.

* * *

**~Back at the Chapel…**

"No way! You recruited four Pokemon?" Jason practically screamed. "That's... that's a new record!"

"There's never been a record set for this, but sure." Ralph replied, grinning.

"Well, hello," Marcus said as he sidled up to Charnette. "What's your sign?"

Charnette returned with one of her trademark crazed smiles, "The sign of death."

"Aww, don't be like that-" He shuffled his paws. Charnette's pelt glimmered like a brocade of stars, yet it was the type of stars that meant death. She was gorgeous and terrifying at the same time, and Marcus liked that. She purred, circling him.

"I always wanted a test subject~ Ame isn't really ideal for curses, you know!" She giggled, her naturally dark aura turning pitch black.

"Okay, fine! But-"

"It entails entrails and rolling skulls, lovely," she snapped at his paw in a hopefully joking manner.

Mark burst out laughing, seeing Marcus become slightly hopeless against the she-cat, "Marcus, really? Is this necessary?"

Charnette got tackled by Amethyst before she could speak another corrupted word.

"Ye need ta stop-" Ame growled playfully, sitting on Charnette's stomach, "Enough is enough, Charna."

Charnette simply flashed a smirk at Marcus and Mark, then promptly turned her back on them.

"We now have thirteen members of the revolution, plus the rest of the protesters and some citizens on our side," Ralph announced, "Next thing we have to do is to drive the SFP away from Nuvema Town, which will be our home base for the upcoming battles."

Mark raised a claw, confused. "How exactly are we going to do that?" he asked.

"What if we slowly switch in one Pokemon at a time," Marcus suggested, "We're going to slowly swap each citizen with one Revolutionist. When we're all set and the citizens are safe and sound here, in the Chapel, which will be a refugee camp..." he glanced at Lumiere. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, we have a huge underground chamber. It's big enough to hold several hundred Pokemon," Lumiere replied, catching onto the idea.

"Yes, that's a great plan." Ralph agreed. "We'll take out the ones that sides with the Shadow Force first, then slowly switch with the others. Jason, call in all protesters close enough to get here within one week."

"Roger!" Jason agreed.

"Nice plan." Mark nudged Marcus. "For a lovesick Leafeon."

"Hey come on!" Marcus hissed. Charna was squinting at him with emerald eyes that seemed like they could burn a hole through him.

"Everyone agrees?" Ralph asked.

"Sure." Xeno and Rachiel said together.

"Why not?" Ame cheered.

"I'm in." Victor offered.

"So am I." Lumiere agreed.

"Yay!" Jason jumped up and down. "Let's do this!"

As Ralph stared at the moonlight drifting in from a stained-glass window of the Chapel, his auburn eyes lit with the fire of determination. "Get some rest, gang. Tomorrow, we start the plan."

* * *

**~In a dark cavern beneath the Bloodred Temple…**

A creature stirred, eyeing an orb beside it. _Yes, yes, our children have done their work._ The low whisper floated out the cracks and crevices like a quiet, yet chaotic breeze. Something very old, and very bad, had awoken and wanted to play. Its wings stretched only the slightest inch and it closed its piercing blue eyes, trailing off into a short nap.

_We are proud of you, our Braixen, our Liepard, you have led us to our source of fun for this sweet era. We have had just enough time to contemplate our battle plan. We will play with the lovely dark doll and the mighty time doll, watch as they corrupt under pressure, crack, like the spines of our prey…_

* * *

**~Somewhere within the shadows…**

A shadow detached itself swiftly from the walls of the Chapel. It had heard everything, being an expert spy of the shadows, and it would make sure that the Queen, Her Highness, knows about this…

"You're not the only spy here." A cool voice drifted past him.

Xiawa eyed the darkness around him. He had never before met a Pokemon that could hide from him in the dark. How is this possible? He thought, confused. Then a thought crossed his mind... unless it was... he froze. No! It couldn't be! That Pokemon was supposed to be dead a long, long time ago…

"Yesss." A heavy weight slammed into him. "It's _me._"

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	4. Battle of Nuvema Town: Part 1

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Battle of Nuvema Town: Part 1**

Ralph yawned as he sat down in front of the wooden meeting table, in a secret room of the Chapel. The others sat beside him, blinking through sleepy eyes. Jason was snoring with his fluffy blue muzzle pressed against the table, muttering, "Waffles..."

Ralph looked around at the drowsy Revolutionists. Charlez was still hospitalized, so she wasn't there. He felt sad that his adviser wasn't there to help him, but there was nothing he could do about that.

The door opened as Lumiére floated in, startling some of the lethargic Pokemon. Laurel and Medea followed him, both carrying huge platters of breakfast bagels, berries, waffles, and hash.

"We can eat while we discuss. Is everybody here?"

"Waffles," Jason mumbled, blinking awake at the overwhelming scent.

Marcus was curled up on his chair, his leafy tail twitching ever so slightly, wrapped around an Eevee plush. Mark's head hung as he slowly drifted off, his beak cocked open.

"Amethyst and the new recruits haven't arrived yet," Victor reported, his cheeks flushing with a small, reptilian yawn. "They're probably still asleep… who'd call a meeting… this… early..." The poor Snivy's head dunked down against the table.

"Alright!" The door flew open again as Amethyst, Charnette, Xeno, Rachiel, Trent, and Morfiant stormed in.

"Aye! Let's get some battle plans out from the waters, eh?" Amethyst cheered, her rough accent loud and clear. Casting a fiery glare around the room, she noticed the half-asleep Pokemon crowded around the table.

"Good Lord Yveltal above! Can't girl get any attention round these parts," Amethyst yipped, tugging on her scarf in annoyance, "WAKE UP, YE OL' USELESS BONES!"

Immediately, every single Pokemon jolted awake, as if they'd been electrocuted. Jason hit the ceiling with a "MY WAFFLE," toppling into the pile of waffles on the table. "Aghh… yeah, I'm awake."

"Harmony… is that you…?" Marcus mumbled as he reluctantly looked up, lying his head on the table. Mark shook his head several times, squawking once or twice, and lost a few feathers.

"Ughh..." Marcus grumbled, his almond eyes glazed over with sleepy annoyance.

"Besides..." Mark lowered his voice to a whisper, hoping to get a good reaction. "The chick's here."

Marcus leaped up, his hind legs on his chair and his forepaws on the table. He had the look of a wedgied Pokemon on his face.

"Oh." He blushed and looked away as Charnette stared, smirking at him.

As soon as all of the Pokemon were awake and happily eating the steaming breakfast before them, Ralph made his announcement.

"We're going to need a plan to get the citizens cooperate with Marcus's plan," he barked.

"I'm not sure anyone's going to listen to us, except for the Pokemon in our old protesting group," Jason put in, his mouth full, "And only twenty or so protesters can make it here. The Shadow Force Police are making it hard to travel here."

"Thanks, Mr. Positive." Marcus grumbled, already quite flustered from Charnette's heated expression.

"What about the Pokemon in the Chapel?" Mark suggested, ruffling his feathers.

"My assistants have a strict no-violence code." Lumiere shook his head. "They came here to worship and respect our Great Lord Arceus, not to fight. We're healers and preachers, not fighters."

Behind his back, Laurel and Medea nodded solemnly, keeping their eyes to the floor.

"So that puts us at a dead end." Ralph sighed, picking at his breakfast in silence.

"Or," Marcus yawned, hugging his plush, "We could just ask Mayor Mack for help."

The others stared at him, some dropping the food they were holding. Mayor Mack was the mayor of Nuvema Town, one of the most well-respected Pokemon in the world.

"And you're expecting a face-card Pokemon like him to help Pokemon like us?" Victor seemed very distrusting of the idea.

"Sure, why not? He's gotta be annoyed by the SFP... or SPF... however you guys say it," Marcus pointed out.

"It's worth a try," Lumiere agreed, "I'm not sure the citizens will listen otherwise."

Ralph nodded, grimly.

"Then that's the plan. Victor, Jason, Amethyst, Charnette, and Lumiere can come with me. The rest of you stay behind and guard the Chapel from attacks." The Pokemon nodded grimly.

"Then let's go." He stood up, his tail stiff, shaking.

"Wait! Lemme finish my waffles first..." Jason bit into another waffle. "Seriously, bro. You know what they say. 'A waffle a day keeps the SFP away'. I still got a plate to finish off." He gestured at a huge pile of waffles.

Ralph groaned.

* * *

**An hour later, at the Town Hall...**

"We want an appointment with Mayor Mack."

Lumiere flickered in front of the receptionist, a Pidgey. The Town Hall was a huge place, carved from gleaming bone-white ivory. The receptionist's oakwood desk was well-polished and gleamed in the office light.

The Pidgey narrowed her eyes at them. "Who are you? If you want an appointment with the mayor, you need to make an appointment at least two weeks in advance –"

"It's okay, Heather." The Pidgey clucked with surprise as a Pokemon stepped out from behind her. "I have nothing to do now, anyways."

The newcomer was blue, with orange star-shaped gills on his face, a large fin on his head and a light blue tail fin.

Victor stared in awe at the Pokemon he'd only ever seen on TV. "M-Mayor Mack!"

The Mudkip smiled, weakly, at him. "Well? Come in." He turned and trudged into the hall.

The Revolutionists followed, with Lumiere and Ralph in the lead. They gawked at the beautiful paintings and carpentry in the hall, and the well-decorated exhibits hanging from the walls.

"These are beautiful." Lumiere noted as he examined the paintings, amazed, "This painting of Team Unovia has all of the angles, lighting, and lines correct. Do you know how hard it is to do that?"

"I can imagine." Jason said, chewing on a waffle, "I can't paint."

Mayor Mack led them into his office, a room of light blue. He nodded at the couch. "Sit down. I'll go get tea." Disappearing into another room, most likely the kitchen, the mayor returned with a lovely silver tea-tray, holding a teapot and several teacups.

The Revolutionists made themselves comfortable on the couches. Many of them watched nervously as the Mudkip calmly drank his tea with the dignity of a gentlemon.

"Well?" he said at last. "Why did you ask for an appointment with me?"

"Mayor Mack, I... uh... we... um..." Ralph words choked him, "We want, I mean, we need you to help us."

"Help you with what?"

Ralph glanced nervously at Lumiere. If they talked to Mayor Mack about starting a revolution, there was a good chance they'd be sent to jail. Lumiere nodded slightly.

The Lucario rubbed his snout with anxiety, "We're... starting a revolution." He winced, but Mayor Mack simply nodded and said,"Interesting. Go on."

Ralph summoned the last of his courage, mustering enough to hide the squeaky sound his mouth wanted to make.

"We're going to drive the Shadow Force out of Nuvema Town," He declared, "But we can't do it alone. We need the citizens' help. And we need you, your help to inspire the citizens to stand and fight for their fights."

"Aye, The Shadow Force has gone too far," Amethyst put in, slamming her fist against her leg with a growl, "The new bill states that Ghost and Dark types are now at the wee point o' the Pokemon social pyramid! That means the rest of us are courtesan―err―slaves to them now!" Her fur was on end, but she seemed slightly embarrassed of her reference to redlight-related things.

"All Pokemon are born equal," Lumiere said, "Lord Arceus stated that once. We are all equal, no matter what type, strong, or weak, we are equal. Pokemon should not be segregated into a hierarchy that only benefits the top. _Nos omnes sint aequales_!"

The Revolutionists watched nervously as the Mayor digested that in silence. Charnette yearned to use a simple mind control curse to end the awkward silence, but she felt Rachiel's glare on the back of her neck.

"You mean you want me to backstab the Shadow Force, the group I should be loyal to as mayor?" The mayor grew inquisitive. "Do you realize what I have to lose?"

"Umm..." Ralph glanced at Lumiere.

"Yeah!" Jason answered for him. "Look, you are an awesome mayor, the best mayor, even before those Shadow Force scums came around! Even if the SFP replace you with another scumbag for mayor, the citizens will definitely still support you!"

"I wouldn't know about that," Mayor Mack muttered. Then he looked up, his beady black eyes glimmering with determination. "But I won't let them hurt my subjects anymore." He stood up to his full height of 1'4".

"They can take away my title, my reputation, but they cannot take away my home! I will fight for my citizens' rights, no matter what," he pronounced.

"Preach it." Xeno squeaked, her tail wagging.

"Yay!" Jason threw his waffles into the air. "Waffles for everyone!"

"So what's the plan?" Mayor Mack asked Ralph.

Ralph had some difficulty closing his jaws. One of the greatest Pokemon had joined the Revolution. This was... revolutionary.

"W-we're planning to switch the citizens with fighters. Lumiere has a underground cavern where all of the citizens can stay. And when all the fighters are finally switched with citizens, we'll ambush the SFP in Nuvema and drive them out of our home once and for all!"

Mayor Mack nodded. "That's a good idea." He nodded, tilting his little head. "But I have something I want to add."

"What?" Ralph inquired.

Mayor Mack leaned forward and whispered his plan into the Lucario's ear.

* * *

**Far away, in the Northern Kingdom...**

Her Highness, Matilda, paced the throne room anxiously.

"... never been late..." she muttered under her breath. "What's taking him so long? It usually only takes him hours… at most, a day..."

"Are you talking about Xiawa," Darkrai asked. He was sitting on an embroidered chair in a corner of the throne room, studying a war map. "He must've found more information about the Revolution. You shouldn't worry, ma'am." He spoke rather matter-of-factly.

"Yes... yes." Matilda took several deep breaths. "You're right. You're right. I'm just a little bit... worried."

Darkrai rolled up a map. "Well then. Shall we talk about something else?"

Matilda waved her bejeweled fan. "Yes..."

She strode back to her throne. "I just wonder..." Turning to face the Nightmare Pokemon, whom looked puny and insignificant compared to her, she inquired of him just how strong his leading Pokemon were.

"I have five major generals that are stronger than the other generals in Unova." Darkrai replied. "General Doomsday, Ranark, Starry, Otri, and Blobby."

Matilda scowled, "They don't sound at all within my league, especially this 'Blobby' you speak of."

Darkrai glanced at her, remaining stoic. "General Ranark is a skilled Greninja fighter. No Pokemon alive, that is on record, is stronger than him. General Blobby is a rutheless Swalot and will kill any Pokemon, even his own soldiers, to win. General Otri the Krookadile will uses any, and every type of tactic to win. General Starry the shiny Staraptor is one of the most skilled pilots in our world. And last, General Doomsday..." He hesitated, his claws clicking at the map in front of him.

"What about this general named Doomsday?" Matilda asked, squinting at him.

Darkrai stalled a moment longer, slowly choosing his words. "General Doomsday is... different," He admitted, "That Pokemon has wisdom far beyond my own. But still... I always feel unease around that certain general. I mean... that general isn't even suppose to fight, according to that Pokemon's career..."

"Why?" Matilda's eyes widened and her brows furrowed, intrigued, "Whatever do you mean?"

"General Doomsday..." Darkrai looked her right in the eye, "is an Oracle."

* * *

**In a secret place...**

"Is every Pokemon here?" Mayor Mack asked as he sat down at the round table. He had called an emergency meeting with Ralph, Amethyst, Lumiere, several citizens, and the current Shadow Force generals in Nuvema town, part of his plan to drive out the Shadow Force.

"Well?" One of the Shadow Force generals smirked. He was a Bisharp, but nobody bothered to know his name. "Why have you called this meeting? Too scared to handle a little trouble with some Ratattas? We're busy generals, you know."

"Busy?" Lumiere muttered under his breath. "Sure―busy eating, drinking, and lazing around."

One of the other generals, a Scrafty, stood up and growled. "Are you challenging―"

"Let's all stay professional here." Mack said, clearing his throat. "I have a very important announcement to make." He tapped the table.

"Well, then spit it out, my man!" The third general, the Dusknoir general, huffed.

Mack stood up onto the table so that he rose above the others. "I will now officially break all ties with the Shadow Force. Your rule is hurting the citizens―my people. I will no longer negotiate with you, or send supplies to your armies in the other regions. I will no longer welcome your presence in Nuvema Town. You are welcomed to leave―safely." His small, beady eyes gleamed.

"You must be jesting?" General Bisharp asked, an arm perched on the table as if it was a joke to be laughed at.

Mayor Mack raised his head. He might've been a small pokemon, but he wasn't afraid of the Bisharp. He tossed his head in scorn. "Not at all, my boy."

"Are you kidding me?" The Scrafty chopped the table in half, throwing Mayor Mack to the ground. "You know we can take away your mayorship for this! How dare you―"

"I'm in!" One of the citizens, a Magmar, cheered. Then he chucked his shoe at the Scrafty. The Scrafty screeched and crashed into the ruins of the table. The Mayor darted out from the table and launched himself at the Dusknoir. "Take down the dictators!" he squeaked.

Immediately, it was chaos. The citizens present were throwing everything at the generals. General Dusknoir went down under a bookshelf Mayor Mack hurled at him. Ralph grabbed the Bisharp and started bashing his face into the ground with broken table leg. Charnette's eyes went black as she controlled Scrafty. She made him walk right into Rachiel's flaming jaws and he shrieked with pain.

Amethyst barked at Dusknoir, gnawing on his bone-like head before blowing him away with a kiss and some flame. The ghost-type Pokemon went down again as a Oshawott knocked him out with a rock, his scallop, a bowl of pudding, and a refrigerator. Ralph kicked General Scrafty into General Bisharp. The two generals swore angrily. Amethyst then softly slipped her hind paws in between them, tripping them both. A Pikachu used Volt Tackle and slammed General Dusknoir into the heap of 'sunscreen'.

With a cheer that echoed around in the sound-tight room, the citizens tied up the three dazed generals with cords and stuffed them in the broom closet.

"Yeah!" Amethyst woofed, kicking the door shut. Charnette locked the door with a flick of a paw.

"That should take care of them! Oh, and by the way," Amethyst added, turning to Ralph. "Charnette was soul-seeking the folks back during the meetin'. All want to rebel, but they be getting the willies withou' a leader."

"Good." The Mayor walked up to Ralph. "I sent the some citizens to inform the others of your plan. We can switch in the first batch of fighters today. Your protestors have already arrived, have they not?"

"Yes, they have," Ralph barked at the Mudkip. "Twenty-seven of them. But that's not enough..."

"Some of the citizens are willing to fight, I'll bet." Lumiere added.

"Exactly." Mayor Mack agreed. "That should be enough."

"Great!" Ralph grew excited, his fur rising. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**A couple hours later...**

"I'm soo excited!" A Zigzagoon squeaked as he bounced into the secret cavern, which had now transformed itself into a long hallway containing several rooms, in a fashion similar to a hotel. "This is awesome!"

"The three families swap for day one has been completed." Morfient reported. "We've swapped in ten Revolutionists with the families."

Ralph nodded. "Any other news?"

Charnette began to speak in her bored tone. "Ame and I are going to go get the signal flares we need from Castelia City. We may not be back for a few days."

"That's fine." Ralph replied. "Go ahead."

"Waffles," Jason said to a group of Zigzagoons as he held up a plate of waffles, "are Arceus's gifts to Pokemon. Tremble before the imperial pastry!"

Ralph rubbed the bridge of his muzzle, sighing.

* * *

**Far away, in a secret hideout...**

A shadow slipped down from the ceiling and landed in front of a pure black platform. This was the General, Ranark, the Ninja of Speed.

"Well?" he asked. Any misfortunate onlooker would mistaken him as talking to the walls, for behind the platform, a robed figure appeared.

"Ranark. We need to talk." General Doomsday whispered, as the dark general stepped onto the platform. "I heard that you blew up a hospital in Nuvema Town while delivering my note to the Revolutionists."

"Yes, I did!" Ranark puffed out his chest, his tongue-scarf flopping to the side. "And such a pathetic stress they were i―"

"Silence, you fool!" General Doomsday hissed, eyes glowing. "Do you not realize what you have done? All the innocent Pokemon that were killed?"

Ranark merely snickered. "Pokemon that are not loyal to Our Lord Darkrai should be put down! They're only weak citizens! Why should we care so much?"

"We should care," Doomsday growled, "Because they have no part in this battle! They didn't attack you, nor did they protest against you!"

"Oh, please. How do we not know that some of the Revolutionists aren't in there? Better to blow the whole thing up!" Ranark argued, furiously tossing his tongue over his shoulder. His eyes became slits of suspicion. "Or," he said mockingly, scorn in his voice, "Are you still sweet for your old hometown?"

"Fool." Doomsday remained stoic and unexpressed. The Pokemon's icy eyes gleamed in the darkness of the room. "Have you forgotten humanity? We do not hurt the innocents, and you have no right to challenge my authority!" The general lashed out at the Greninja, who dodged easily.

Ranark snorted. "Did you really―" Suddenly, he was slammed to the ground before he could return the favor.

"Yes." Doomsday snarled, "We are much, much stronger than you! We can read the future, your future, what moves you will use, what you will do. You cannot defeat us!" The general raised a claw, eyes wide with unknown fury. Ranark, pinned down by Doomsday's weight, braced himself for the attack.

It never came. Doomsday let him go with a hiss. "If you ever challenge us again," The dark mistress growled, "I promise that your death will be much, much more painful than just my claws." Then the general was gone, fading into the darkness.

* * *

**A week later...**

"Ralph!" Jason yipped as he hurtled towards his brother. "Reeeeport!"

Ralph turned around from a chat with one of the citizens. "Yes," he replied.

Jason bounded over to him. "We've switched in all of the citizens with protesters! At least with the citizens that don't wanna fight. The other citizens wanna fight! Now it's just the Revolutionist originals left in the hideout."

"The Revolutionist originals?" Ralph squinted, confused.

"Yeah! That's Marcus, Mark, Amethyst, Charnette, Xeno, Rachiel, Trent, Morfiant, Lumiere, me, and you. The ones who started the whole thing. THE ORIGINALS!"

"Waffles!" A Zigzagoon yelped as he bounced past Ralph.

"Ralph." Lumiere floated over. "I did a census check."

"And?"

"Scarlet's not here." Lumiere replied. "She's probably still at Oracle Hall. Nobody went to switch with her."

"Then we'll just bring her in." Ralph decided, and called out. "Amethyst! Charnette! Jason! Victor! Come with me! We're going to escort Scarlet."

"Sure!" Victor bounded over with the two girls. "Come on, let's go."

They entered one of Lumiere's secret tunnels and traveled to one of the underground chambers of the Oracle Hall. The room was dimly lit with candles and smelled faintly of lotus incense. Jason stayed in the tunnel to keep the tunnel from disappearing. The other Revolutionists climbed the steps that led to a trapdoor behind Scarlet's throne.

"Scarlet!" Ralph called. "We're here to take you to the..." He frowned as he saw an empty throne. "Where did she go?" He was puzzled. He had never seen her throne empty before, except after she recited a prophecy.

"I'll go check the other underground chambers." Victor offered, and bounded away.

"Maybe she went out to shop for stuff." Amethyst suggested, not knowing this particular oracle that well.

Ralph shook his head. "Supplies get delivered to her place daily. She's never left the Oracle Hall as far as I know."

"Maybe she went on a journey?" Amethyst asked. "Oracles occasionally go off to visit sacred places, right? That's what Reverie had to do, but then she died so..." Amethyst shut her muzzle, her flame orange eyes scanning.

"Ugh… no." Charnette grumbled, rolling her emerald eyes. "I mean, yes, but that's not what happened here."

"What do ye..." Amethyst blinked.

"Isn't it obviou―" Charnette's voice was covered by Victor shouting.

"Ralph!" Victor pushed open the trapdoor. "She's not in any of the chambers."

"What?" Ralph yelped. "Then where did she go?"

Charnette stepped forward. "There's nothing we can do here. Scarlet is gone. Let's go back."

As Amethyst and Charnette followed the Revolutionists, the two fell back from the group.

"What are ye sayin' happened?" Amethyst pulled the stick from her tail, igniting a warm spark of fire and observing the walls.

"Something," Charnette smirked for a moment, revealing gleaming white fangs, "Dark."

* * *

**Several hours later...**

"Ralph, are you coming?" Marcus yelled.

"Coming for what?" Ralph asked warily.

"Raiding the Shadow Force Outpost, that's what! You said we're gonna raid it after all the citizens get in, right?" Marcus replied. "Victor and Jason are coming too!"

"But we're planning to attack in an hour." Lumiére argued.

"Calm down," Marcus waved his paw. "It won't take too long. We'll just have Morfient deliver a food supply box that we can hide in. I've watched the Shadow Force officers there. They normally just toss the boxes into the supply room."

"Okay, then." Lumiére sighed. "Just be...careful." he turned to Ralph. "Are you going?"

"Yes." Ralph replied. "But if I don't get back in an hour, start the revolution anyways."

"Don't talk like that..." Jason muttered.

"No worries, no one's going to die." Marcus came over. "Well? Let's go!"

Several minutes later, thanks to Morfient, they arrived at a place outside of town. It was a dark fortress, with snipers and archers guarding the walls. Ralph curled up inside the box he was hiding along with the other revolutionists. Morfient was driving his supply truck with boxes filled with berries, gummies, and four revolutionists. He delivered them to an officers, who, like Marcus had said, grabbed the boxes and dumped them in the supply room.

"Jason, get offa me!" Marcus grumbled.

"Whose elbow's in my side?" Victor yelled.

Jason popped out of the box after the officer closed the door. "Hey! There's Silver Gummi in here!" He said, munching on one.

"Let's do this!" Marcus led them down a hall quickly. "I've studied a map. Follow me~" The Leafeon pranced down the hall.

"We're gonna get caught." Victor grumbled.

"Sounds fun." Ralph noted as he ran after the excited Leafeon.

Marcus got them right to the garage where the vehicles were. Surprisingly, it was unguarded. The Revolutionists "borrowed" a couple of Convoys and armor vehicles. They hooked most of the vehicles to a couple of bigger armored vehicle.

Ralph sat down in the seat of the lead vehicle. "How do we open the garage door?" he yelled.

"Um..." Marcus was randomly punching buttons on a remote control. "Let me find the button...is it the red one?" he pressed the red button, and alarms began blaring throughout the outpost. "Okay, guess it's not that one..." He pressed a blue button. The garage door began to open.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU―!" A Sableye yelped as Jason plowed him over with his war chariot. "AGHHH!"

"Well?" Jason screamed. "ATTACK!" he yelled as he started chucking waffles and boxes of gummies at the SFP officers that were swarming the doorway leading into the garage.

"Follow the blue dude, I guess." Marcus turned and blasted a Duskull. "For the revolution!"

Ralph grinned as turned his vehicle and plunge into battle. "For the revolution!" He echoed.

* * *

**Back at Nuvema Town...**

Amethyst stared at the cloudy sky, her stick in hand. Trent was beside her, looking at the view from the roof of the Town Hall.

"Two minutes until we start the battle." She tried to keep her usual scotch flare, but a shaky whine came out instead. She looked down, even her forepaws were shaking. There was a Shadow Force guard―a Banette―directly below her.

"I hope Ralph gets back soon." She looked around, squinting into alleys and street ways. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the Lucario. She handed a flare arrow to Trent.

"Here. I'm gonna go scout."

After doing a complete circle around the top of the roof, Amethyst circled back to Trent, her face solemn.

"It's been two minutes. Time to fire, lad." She lit an arrow, handing to him.

Trent pulled on the bow. By sheer bad luck alone, the bow snapped in half and the flaregun, along with the bow and flaming arrow, dropped down on the Shadow Force guard.

Amethyst swore as the guard picked up the flare arrow, but another Banette raced over and started talking to him.

"Ye clumsy behemoth! That's our only flare arrow!" Amethyst whined.

"Whoopsies." Trent blinked.

Amethyst looked down, where the Shadow Force guards were beginning to look up. "I got myself an idea. Look down."

"Why?" Trent asked as he peeked over the edge.

Amethyst smirked and punted him off the roof.

"AHHHHH!" Trent yelled, waving his stubby arms.

"Mother of Arceu―" One of the Banettes squeaked as Trent closed in from above.

"THE TANK!" Trent roared as he smashed the two Banettes into the ground. Ame hopped down, landing gracefully, and handed Trent a bow. She pulled out a bow for herself as she lit the flare arrow.

Out of the corner of his eye, Trent spotted a Sableye guard rushing towards them. He grabbed an arrow and shot the Sableye point-blank in the side. The Sableye collasped.

Amethyst quickly shot the fiery arrow into the air, where it exploded into an array of sparks. Immediately, all of the "citizens" dropped their act and launched themselves at the Shadow Force patrols.

Ralph barreled into the town with an army of vehicles. As he'd expected, the battle had already started. He watched as Charnette sat quietly to the side, using a SFP to slam another into a wall. Lumiere blasted a Sableye sky-high. Victor plowed down several patrol cars with his war chariots. Ralph handed his armored van over to Morfient and leaped into battle. He Force Palmed a Duskull and Metal Clawed a Sableye. They both went sprawling into the dirt. Jason drove over a couple of police officers. Mark Fire Punched a Dusknoir and sent a Pawniard flying.

All around, the Revolutionists, citizens, and protesters alike were ruling the battle. Shadow Force officers went flying. Car exploded. Xeno poisoned a troup of officers. They collapsed just in time for Rachiel to toast them with her lovely flame breath.

Thanks to the element of surprise on their side, the Revolutionists defeated all of the Shadow Force officers. All of the proud high and mighty officers were tossed into the dungeons. Several more were stuffed in trash cans and then dumped into the dungeons.

After all the citizens and protesters were accounted for, the group headed to the Town Hall for a celebration.

"Hey! Ralph!" Lumiére yelled. Behind him was Charlez, who had apparently recovered, and a Gardevoir.

He stopped in front of Ralph. "Charlez is all better now, thanks to May."

He introduced the Gardevoir. She nodded at Ralph, smiling.

"Hey, bro!" Jason bounded over with several waffles. "Make a speech."

"Uh… no." Ralph backed away, but it was too late. The citizens had locked their eyes on him.

"Make a speech!" the citizens cheered.

"No..." Ralph looked around frantically. "Um..."

"MAKE A SPEECH!"

"Um..."

"MAKE A SPEECH!"

"Okay… fine..." Ralph sighed. "Um… so I want to thank Mayor Mack, Lumiére…"

As Ralph, talked, Mark went over to Marcus, who was wandering around with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked the Leafeon.

Marcus stared into the darkness. "Something's watching us..." he said, his tail twitching nervously. "Something familiar…"

* * *

**Far away...**

Darkrai floated around in the throne room.

Suddenly, there was a panicked skitter of footsteps.

"Lord Darkrai!" A Sableye panted. "Nuvema Outpost and Nuvema Town are under the Revolutionists' control!

"What?" Darkrai roared. His eyes darkened. This had never, ever happened to him! (Although that was most likely due to him being the ultimate leader for only a couple of weeks.) "Get me Blobby the Swalot and Mali the Zoroak!"

"Yes, sir." The Sableye backed away slowly. "I will do as com―"

"MOVE!"

Within moments, the Swalot and the car-driving maniac from earlier were bowing before the nightmare Pokemon.

"Take your armies and fellow friends." Darkrai snarled slowly. "And head for Nuvema Town… and listen carefully..." the two Pokemon leaned forward. "Make sure you destroy every last one of them..." A wave of insanity seemed to have corrupted the dark Pokemon. "From young, to old, innocent, to guilty. Leave no Pokemon alive. Do you understand?" He asked with a strange, quite _off_ glint in his eye.

The two Pokemon nodded, evil grins creeping across their distorted face.

"But..." Darkrai said suddenly. "Bring me that Lucario named Ralph… Bring him to me… so that I may torture him with nightmares until his death!"

"Yes, Lord." Mali and Blobby agreed.

Darkrai turned towards the window as the two Pokemon backed away. "Just you wait, this _Ralph_," he hissed. "You cannot prevail!"

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	5. Battle of Nuvema Town: Part 2

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Battle of Nuvema Town: Part 2**

"Cheers!" Jason yelled, dumping a barrel of apple cider on Ralph's head, "We beat the pants off of those idiots!" He danced around on a table in the Town Hall, where a huge party was going on.

Ralph grinned back at his brother, feeling a bit exhilarated himself. They, a group of scraggly Pokemon with no battle experience, had defeated the great and powerful Shadow Force!

_In your face, Darkrai! _he thought jubilantly.

He stumbled away from the party, feeling a need to separate himself from the stuffy environment inside the Town Hall. He walked to the city park, where he caught sight of Mark and Marcus hanging around the fountain, chatting.

"Hey, guys!" Ralph walked over to them. "Out for fresh air?"

"Yeah," Mark agreed absently. Marcus's fur fluffed up in momentary shock.

"There it is again," the Leafeon said tensely.

"What?" Ralph stretched his ears and spread his aura-sensing ability wide. He sensed a tiny flicker of an aura. It was silvery, a little bit hard to detect...

"Who's there?" He launched an Aura Sphere at the Pokemon, but it'd already vanished.

_An Invisible Pokemon? _he thought.

"It's him, alright," Marcus grumbled, shuffling his paws.

"Who?" Ralph asked.

"Oh..." Marcus seemed to realize his presence. "I mean... I didn't..." He looked frantically at Mark for support.

"What?" Ralph demanded.

Mark leaned in. "We have to tell him," the Blaziken whispered, "He won't trust us otherwise."

Marcus took a deep breath, not meeting Ralph's eyes. "There's a Pokemon who's been spying on us since the beginning," he said carefully.

"What... since the beginning!?" Ralph yelped in disbelief, "And you didn't tell me!?"

"Ralph... there are some forces that you don't want to mess with." Marcus said quietly.

"Well... then who's the Pokémon? Do you _know_ him?" Ralph inquired, his pelt fluffing up.

"Yes… sort of." The Leafeon squirmed. "But I―I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Ralph."

Ralph felt anger surge through him. "Oh, I see how it is," he said menacingly. He felt perhaps he had... misjudged Marcus and Mark. "You won't tell me? Be that way." He turned on his paws and walked away.

"Wait, Ralph!" Mark chirped, a few feathers floating down. "The spy―he's not evil! He doesn't work for the Shadow Force!"

"How do you know that!?" Ralph challenged, turning back to face them with a snarl. "Then why exactly IS he spying on us!? And if you _know _him, then..." He hesitated, dread creeping up his spine as he continued, _"... then doesn't that make you spies as well?_"

Without a word, Ralph spun around and raced off back into the Town Hall. Pushing through the doors, he charged through the Pokémon in front of him, ignoring the citizens' surprised murmurs.

_Where are they... there!_

Ralph grabbed Charlez and Lumiére and dragged them through the crowd, into the mayor's office. It was empty, since Mayor Mack had gone out to party. "Listen to me," he said, panting slightly. "There's something fishy going on." He told them about the spy and the odd feeling of betrayal.

"A... spy?" Charlez asked, blinking in shock, "But then again... this _is _a battle... there were bound to be spies..."

"That's not my point! What if Marcus and Mark..." Ralph didn't have to finish.

Lumiére studied Ralph with a troubled expression. "I suppose we should've gotten to know our new recruits before we let them join," Ralph admitted at last, "At least Amethyst, Charnette, Xeno, and Rachiel were straightforward about it... but Marcus and Mark..." He trailed off silently. The room went quiet for a few moments as the three took it all in.

"We need to trust them." Charlez spoke up suddenly, "It doesn't matter. We've been through so much already. We need to believe, or all is lost. We can't have a civil war going on amongst ourselves during an important revolution like this."

"That, I agree with." Lumiére flickered, his ghostly light filling the room like a spark of hope. "We need to trust them."

Ralph seethed with anger. "But―"

"Enough is enough, Ralph." Charlez said gently, placing a claw on his shoulder and smiling softly, Ralph slumped down, thoroughly depressed. "That's enough for one day. As long as they're not working for the Shadow Force, let them be. We need to have faith in them."

"Fine." Ralph said, but inside, he knew he was never going to look at Marcus and Mark in the same way again.

* * *

**Somewhere in the shadows…**

A dark Pokemon, the spy, was talking to his superior through a small communication device―a pendant with a neon blue crescent crudely carved into it.

"Ahh... yes... hi! How are you doing?" he asked cheerfully, "How're the others? How's the plan going?"

"_That is none of your concern currently." _A slightly feminine voice drifted through the device. "_What is the situation over there?"_

"Oh, I found Xiawa again." The Pokemon's lips curled up in disgust. "He slipped away at the last second, but I forced anti-memory pill down his throat before he got away. He won't remember what hit him." He was smiling slightly. He enjoyed the surprised look on Xiawa's face as he choked down the tablet and the horror on the Sharp Claw Pokemon's face when he sprang at him from behind.

"_Good." _The voice replied, "_And the Shadow Force?"_

"Them? Yeah, they sent an army this way already. Their revolution is doomed to fail at this point. They're too busy celebrating, such amateurs." Those pathetic 'revolutionists' didn't understand the true nature of battle, of war, of the pain, of the things lost forever. They were too optimistic. The positive were always doomed to fail. He felt a growl rise in his throat. How he _hated _those cheerful idiots.

"_That's too bad. I hoped that those revolutionists would at least have common sense... but no, I suppose I was wishing for too much..." _The voice trailed off.

"Oh, and one more thing," the spy piped in to the communication device, "The deserters are here. They sensed me. They know I'm here."

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

**Back in the Town Hall...**

"Party!" Jason was now dancing on the top of a chocolate fondue, throwing poffins and waffles everywhere. "Hey, Ralph! Join in!"

Ralph managed to summon a smile and walked slowly over to his brother. "Sure!"

_RUMBLE..._

The Town Hall started shaking with mad cracking noises. All of the citizens and Revolutionists screamed and scattered in panic.

"Earthquake?" Xeno yelled, her black eyes frantically scanning the area.

"Not an earthquake! It's an engine!" Ron screamed, "Above us! Everybody RUN!"

Just then, the world seemed to explode around Ralph as pieces of the ceiling rained down around him and the ground flew up towards the sky. Pieces of flaming carcasses floated past him in slow motion as the Town Hall exploded.

Then Ralph noticed what he should've noticed earlier; a huge army marching towards them in the darkness, and the aircraft soaring across the night sky, leaving dark plumes of smoke. "The Shadow Force!"

"Hold your ground!" Mayor Mack shouted, "It doesn't matter that they have the advantage of numbers! We can still do this!"

With a battle-cry, the citizens surged forward to meet the marching army. Explosions rocked the ground as the aircraft whizzed through the sky. the peaceful chatter of before was long-forgotten as the screams and bangs of battle began.

"Counter the aircraft!" Ralph yelled, blasting one out of the air with an Aura Sphere.

Immediately, several Flying-type and Bug-type Pokémon soared into the sky and starting blasting away at the black planes. But they weren't enough. Ralph watched in horror as Charlez was hit and sent spiraling through the sky.

"No!" Anger gave Ralph strength, and he charged into battle.

Mali was not happy to see that his former comrades had survived. He thought that they had died! And yet―there they were, still standing, with malicious fires burning in their eyes, staring at him―Charnette and Amethyst.

"What are you two doing here, alive?" he snarled, "And why are you on _their _side?"

"Eh―we aren't gonna hang out with _ye_ anymore." Amethyst smirked, "Yer _incredibly _stupid... so we're hanging with _these _lads now!"

"That's right." Charnette let out a maniacal laugh. "It's good to smell your _flesh_ again_, _my dear Mali."

Mali bared his fangs. Charnette and Amethyst had been his former cronies back at the Shadow Force Outpost where they were trained. And they seriously thought that _they _could beat _him_?

_Pah! Yeah right! _Mali thought, and charged at them. But Amethyst and Charnette had disappeared.

"Over here, lovely," Charnette purred. Mali twisted around only to have his spine crack under pressure. He staggered, unable to regain his bearings, just as Amethyst barked and lunged her flaming stick into the small of his back, searing his fur and skin. He fell to the ground and looked around desperately. A discreet smirk crossed his face. He leapt from the ground with insane speed and grabbed a blue Pokémon in one paw.

"AHHH! LEMME GO, YOU MUFFIN!" Jason raged, clawing at the Zoroark's paws.

"One more step and his neck snaps," Mali threatened. The two Pokémon stopped, hesitating. He had a paw on the top of Jason's head and one under his muzzle, able to execute the pup in an instant.

"You two are pathetically _weak,_" Mali sneered, his ears flicking as the battle raged around them, "You can't even sacrifice _this _little guy?" He shook Jason. The Riolu yelped and barked in a fit of mad survival instinct. He tried using Aura Sphere, but Mali knocked him out with one Mach Punch to the gut.

"You two got stronger. I'll give you that," Mali laughed, "But you've also gotten softer!" he gloated, "You don't know true power! True power comes with the sacrifices of hundreds, even millions, of Pokemon! You should have learnt that from your so-called 'mama' Yveltal, hmm? What does a tiny Riolu matter to you?" he went on, "It's like kindergarten again, you two! The two Pokémon in the corner of the classroom, afraid to talk, afraid to move. Hah! If it weren't for my excellent training skills, where'd you be _now_? And you say your former guardians were _legendary _Pokemon? Hah, that's a lie if I've ever heard one!"

"_Aye_, and, I learned from me mum, Yve, that your life won't matter either, yeah?" Amethyst muttered, her flame glowing purple from the fusion with Charnette.

"Come back to us," Mali said, his voice suddenly softening, "We have money, power, anything you want. Who do you choose―the ones who were always meant the fail―the Revolutionists, or us, the great and powerful ones, The Shadow Force?"

Amethyst hesitated, her mouth open slightly. She looked hurt, seeing Mali let down his guard for her, like before.

"Don't listen to them!" Jason, who had been playing dead, suddenly jumped up and head-butted Mali in the jaw. The Zoroark howled in sudden anguish. "Eat this!" the Riolu screamed as he stuffed muffins, poffins, and waffles into the dark Pokemon's mouth.

"Fool!" Mali raged. He pulled out a shimmering green vial and smashed it against the Riolu.

Jason let out a whimper and sank to the ground, the poison coursing through his veins.

"Jason!" Amethyst yelled, turning to face Mali, her eyes blazing with pain, "That's it, mista! We ain't gonna play nice now!

"Hah!" Mali snorted, "As if you know how to―"

_WHAM!_

Mali went down as Charnette cast a _blundering idiot _spell on him. He stumbled, trying to counterattack, as Amethyst and Charnette took turns beating him up.

_No! I can't die like this! _he thought desperately, looking around as the fox Pokémon brained him with a fire stick. His vision was jarred for a second, and then he saw it.

There!

He darted across the battlefield and hopped into an armored vehicle, pushing Victor out with a disastrous Night Daze. He heard Amethyst and Charnette's laughs as they chased him. He revved the engine and drove straight into battle. Literally, as many Pokémon fell under the wheels of the huge crushing death machine―Mali's favorite "weapon".

But Charnette and Amethyst weren't the least bit phased by his maniacal driving, as he went completely out of his way to smash, crush, and grind poor Pokémon into the ground. Amethyst grabbed a fire stick and slammed it into a wheel. The wheel popped with a gigantic _BANG!_, sending rubber and smoke flying everywhere. The van groaned as Charnette swiped her paw against the other wheels. The van exploded, and Mali barely made it out.

He tried one last strategy. "Mina! Ero!" he roared.

Immediately, a Gothitelle and Malamar appeared, eyes gleaming with anger. The Gothitelle named Mina snarled when she saw the Liepard and Braixen. "You fools! What are you doing, helping the other side?"

"This is the side we choose to be on." Charnette returned with a low growl, "The side with the most _fun_―and friends. The best kind of bad there is on the planet."

"Please. _You _weaklings?" Ero laughed and sneered at them, "Can you do anything? Please. You're pathetic, and weak―and not even our competition!" He lunged at Charnette.

With a swipe faster than light, Charnette pinned him down with a Shadow Claw and raked her claws across his face. Eros screeched with pain.

"Eros!" Mina charged with a massive Psybeam, but Amethyst countered with a Blast Burn that threw Mina back fifty feet.

"Ya see, Mina," Amethyst continued, "When we joined the Revolutionists, it was at first for fun, ya know? Killin', battlin', such and such. But now we understand why we were led to them." Her eyes gleamed.

Charnette nodded. "We decided to live by choice, not chance. To make changes, not excuses. To be motivated, not manipulated, to be useful, not used."

"We chose to excel, not compete." Amethyst went on, "We chose to join the Revolutionists because here, and only here, we can listen to our inner voices, the voices of our former guardians, not your voices, not Mali's voices, or even Darkrai's voice!"

"We are against you because―this is the real _us._" Charnette hissed, "We are who we are, and you cannot force or make us do what you want. We choose _us, _and our inner voices. We choose the Revolutionists!"

Then the Braixen and Liepard held paws. The wind rippled around them as a swirling storm whipped up around them.

"No!" Mali backed up and started running. He had seen this before. And it hadn't been pretty. Mina tried to teleport, but Charnette had already cursed her. Around the two Revolutionists, a massive storm was about to be born. Charnette casted protective spells on the Revolutionists just as the hurricane of Fire and Dark power was unleashed.

It descended onto the battlefield with a deafening _BOOM! _SFP went flying. But they weren't the two's target. Amethyst and Charnette stood in the eye of the storm, carefully, purposely, directly the tornado straight at three very specific Pokemon.

"NOOOOOO!" Mali screamed as he was sucked into the tornado, along with Ero and Mina. The trio which had bullied Charnette and Amethyst back when they were trainees were simply absorbed into the growing storm and lost, forever.

Ralph fought side-to-side with Lumiére and Charlez, desperately trying to keep the Shadow Forces away from the Chapel. He smacked a Drapion with Bone Rush and blew another away with an Aura Sphere. Ron had a special weapon he had invented―something he called a gun. Ralph steered clear of the weapon and headed deeper into the battle.

Then he saw the sight. A tiny blue spot before him, surrounded by the flaming carnage caused by the battle. His eyes were closed, and poison was seeping through his body.

"Jason!" Ralph rushed toward his brother. Then he saw two other Pokemon standing over his brother.

_Mark and Marcus._

"You!" Ralph screamed, "Why?"

Marcus looked up, startled. Was there a look of guilt across his face? Was there? Or was it just the rage making Ralph's head dizzy? "Ralph, it wasn't..."

"Why?!" Ralph screeched as he attempted to use Bone Rush on the Leafeon. Marcus dodged and landed several feet away.

"Ralph, it wasn't―!"

"Ralph! Calm down!" Someone grabbed Ralph, and he turned to see Charlez and Lumiére.

"Calm down!" Charlez repeated as Ralph struggled against her.

"Ralph!" He turned to see Charnette and Ame running up.

"Hurry!" Charnette urged, "Another general―a Swalot, is heading this way with his army!"

Ralph didn't believe a single word of it. But there was no use. There was a battle to be fought and won. "Lumiére, get Jason to the Chapel!" Then, with a distrustful glance at Marcus, he turned and jumped back into the battle.

* * *

Marcus stared at the ocean water as he walked through the beach with Mark. Bodies of hurt Pokemon were everywhere. He picked up a gas mask.

"It's impossible." he muttered quietly, "Death is inevitable..."

"Don't say that." Mark said firmly, "We have a battle to fight! Let's go back!"

Marcus stared at his reflection in the clear water. "I wish... I could just go back in time and fix all the mistakes I've made." he said, clearly not having heard Mark, "I-I... I hate myself." he murmured miserably.

"Don't say that." Mark repeated, "Look. don't waste your time regretting all your wrongs. Know that in the end, you'll get what your heart longs. Try not to risk it all, but don't be afraid to stumble, to fall. Hold your head high, and don't be afraid to say goodbye. Stay true to yourself and do everything there is to do. Live life to the fullest and never look back―there is a reason for the future and a reason for the past. Love 'til it hurts, laugh 'til you cry, and when your life flashes before you before you die, be happy for what you've done, be happy for what you've overcome, and most of all, be proud of what you had become. Everything you have endured has made you _you _for a reason, and don't you ever forget that."

Marcus stared as his reflection. That was it. Maybe he couldn't change the past. Maybe he couldn't see the future. But... did that really matter? Every Pokemon only had _one _life... and... well, life has a purpose, right? If one didn't have a purpose for life, then they might as well be dead.

_No. _Marcus thought, _I'm _not _dead... I'm still alive! And I'm going to do what I can, and what I must do, before my time is up._

Strengthened by his best friend's words, he turned and raced back towards the battle site with Mark at his heels.

* * *

Ralph couldn't break through Shadow and Yubabah's perfect combo moves.

The Gengar and Honchkrow were a perfect team, with no blind eye or whatsoever. They attacked together, defended together, and created combo moves that knocked down most of the Revolutionists.

_We didn't follow you for nuthin'. _Ame had told him before running off with Charnette to help defend the Chapel.

_It's hopeless. _Ralph thought. They were fighting a losing battle. Mayor Mack was in a sea of enemies as he tried to protect the wounded Pokemon. Xeno and Rachiel were cornered in Pansear's Grill. Ron was waving his gun and shooting out random high-velocity berries. Even Trent was having a hard time smashing the SFP dolts.

Yubabah let out a triumphant shriek. She excelled in sensing hopelessness and fear. She dove insanely fast and knocked Ralph to the ground just as Shadow blasted a Dark Pulse. Ralph screamed in pain as he crashed into the ground.

And this time, he couldn't get up.

Yubabah crowed with laughter as she saw her prey, helpless and spread before her.

_This is too easy! _She thought excitedly. She didn't understand why General Doomsday had called him a dangerous enemy. This _is dangerous? Pah! _Her beak glowed and grew sharper as she prepared a Drill Peck. She lunged and aimed straight for the Lucario's heart...

"_No!" _Suddenly, there was a flash of cream and green as another Pokemon knocked her out of the sky.

Ralph stared with disbelief as Marcus tackled the shiny Honchkrow out of the air with a deadly swipe.

"This isn't your fight, you pathetic idiot!" Shadow growled as he sent Marcus flying with a Shadow Punch.

"Marcus, no!" Mark yelled, and rushed towards his friend, but three Skuntanks engaged him in battle and the Blaziken went down under a mass of stench and fur.

"What an adorable plaything." Yubabah cooed with a half-crazed shriek, "There's nobody to help you now!" She lunged and Metal Winged Marcus into the ground. The Leafeon wailed in rage, badly hurt. Disoriented, he lashed out at the with Vine Whip. He managed to graze Yubabah, and send Shadow spinning away.

"Fool!" Shadow growled, "You call that a _move_? Well, _I'll _show you a move!" He created a Shadow Ball with max power and launched it at Marcus.

Marcus screeched with pain and sent Shadow flying with an Energy Ball. He then turned, pivoting expertly on his toes, and plowed into Yubabah with a Quick Attack. He leaped high into the air, dodging Yubabah's counterattack, and Razor Leafed Shadow into the ground just as he attempted to get up. The Gengar crumpled to the ground.

Yubabah screeched in rage and attack Marcus with a super-effective move―Brave Bird. Marcus was sent flying. Shadow got up.

"You've played a good game. That, I'll give you credit." Shadow snarled, "But it ends now!" He held up a stone―a Gengarite, and started transforming.

The white Gengar's arms grew longer, his face meaner, and his size bigger.

"This is Mega-me!" he roared, and lunged at Marcus. Together, he and Yubabah performed Dark Sky―a combo move combining Dark Pulse and Sky Attack.

Marcus was sent flying yet again like a limp rag doll. He tried to get up, but Yubabah lunged at him with an Aerial Ace and he sank down onto the ground, unmoving. Shadow laughed and charged at him, his eyes glowing.

"Not so fast!" Shadow look up just in time for Ralph to smash him into the ground.

The Lucario had recovered, thanks to Marcus covering for him. He sent Yubabah spiraling into the sky with a Bone Rush and started using his weapon to pound Shadow's face into the ground.

"How dare―"

THWACK!

"I am the Pokemon of terror! The white Knight! The―"

THWACK!

"I will prevail―"

THWACK!

"Listen up, everyone!" Lucario yelled. The battered Revolutionists all looked up. "They _can _be beaten! They're Pokemon, just like us! They may be greater in numbers, but we are greater in spirit!"

With a cheer, the Revolutionists charged into battle with renewed zeal.

Far away, Ron, along with Trent, Xeno, Rachiel, and Morfient, were trying to protect the Dreamyard. Yes, the Dreamyard had originally been in Striaton City―one of the most popular attractions there. But thanks to it being an attraction, the Munnas and Musharna weren't able to have any privacy, and after a tiny protest group where the pink bubbly creatures threatened to blow up Striaton City and doom all living creatures to nightmares, the Straiton City mayors had reluctantly agreed and magically moved the magic yard to a more secluded place―Nuvema Town.

"Remind me why..." Ron panted as he blew a Sableye into the ruins of a shop with a Tomato Berry bullet, "we have to protect the _Dreamyard _of all places?"

"We must protect the innocents!" Xeno tackled a Munna out of the way as a Drapion fired a Pin Missile attack. The Houndoom parried the iron spikes with her tail.

The Munna squeaked in alarm and floated away.

"Can't they protect themselves?" Ron grumbled.

"_MUNNAAA!" _A Munna shrieked in horror and flew around in circles as a Banette lunged at it, making no attempt to counter-attack.

"Obviously not." Rachiel muttered.

"TRENT THE TANK!" Trent roared as he slammed down on the Drapion with the Pin Missile attack. "SMASH SMASH SMASH!"

Rachiel toasted an army of Dusclops. "Also, it's Friday. The Musharna's probably in there as well. We can't let it get hurt." She lashed her barbed tail and impaled a Murkrow, sending it hurtling through the sky like a comet. "Everyone! Shoot-and-scoot technique!" she commanded.

"Hey, how come _she's _in charge?" Morfient complained as he Body-Slammed a Mandibuzz. The pokemon screamed in pain as a ton of pure fat squashed it several feet into the ground.

"She's a good tactician, and if _you_ commanded... well, let's just not think about _that_." Xeno replied as she applied a Mach Punch into a Bisharp's face and ducked away.

"Thanks a lot." Morfient grumbled, whacking a Cacturne upside the head.

The shoot-and-scoot strategy worked for about five minutes. Then the waves of pokemon surged up again as a new general rose above the foot soldiers―the great, powerful, unbeatable Swalot with many badges on his neat uniform and fiery eyes―General Blobby, the commanding blob of all of the blobs; Gulpins, Swalots, Muks, Grimers, et cetera.

"AHHH!" Ron screamed as he was sent sprawling. His precious gun was trampled into pieces as a Zweilous stormed over it. The Treecko fainted.

"Well, tactician?" Morfient whimpered as he backed up, "What do we―"

He was cut off as the Swalot general roared and sent a Sludge Bomb straight over their heads and into the Dreamyard.

"No!" Xeno shouted.

"_MUNNAAAA!" _Wails of pain exploded from the battered place, and one voice rose above the rest...

"_MUSHAAARRR! Attack the intruders!" _Outline in the moonlight, a Musharna rose up into the air, her red eyes gleaming with anger. "Fight back!"

With a screech of agreement, a thousand pink bubble-like Munnas hurled themselves at the mob of Shadow Force soldiers.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" General Blobby bellowed, "THE DREAM CREATURES ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO US―" The Musharna slammed into him with a tackle that could've moved a mountain. The general went down.

"You know..." Morfient said as they watched the Charge of the Pink Dream Bubble Pokemon in all its splendor, "Maybe we should've just let them destroy the Dreamyard earlier."

Rachiel rolled her eyes indignantly, touching her Houndoomite, and raced back into battle, switching over to her Mega form as she did.

"TRENT SMASH!" Trent roared. He gripped his Tyranitarite pendant and evolved into Mega Tyranitar as he smashed pokemon left and right. Mandibuzzes went flying. Gulpins went _splat!_

"You know..." Morfient grumbled and he and Xeno charged together, "It's totally not fair how we don't have mega evolutions."

"You complain too much." Xeno muttered as she rushed back into the fray.

After Marcus fell, Ralph was a tornado of destruction. He whomped Yubabah upside the head so many times that the Honchkrow saw stars and flopped to the ground. He bashed Shadow into the ground with so many Aura Spheres, that the air started to turn blue―and so did the Gengar.

"Stop!" Shadow wailed, "You're hurting me!"

_Well, ain't that obvious? _Ralph's eyes were clouded with red as he continued blasting away at the white Gengar.

"Shadow!" Yubabah staggered to her feet, flapping awkwardly. "I'll save―"

"Not so fast!" Yubabah was sent flying as Mark hurled a Skuntank into her side. He torched the dark pokemon. "Your time is up! This is what you get for hurting my friend!" He declared as he unleashed a dozen Fire Punches on the Honchkrow per second. Then he Blast Burned her into the ground.

"Shadow―TACTICAL RETREAT!" Yubabah screeched. Immediately, the two pokemons broke away from their opponents and fled into the shadows.

Ralph lunged after them, but Mark held him back. "That's enough. They've already been beaten."

Ralph paused and looked down at his paws. They were crisscrossed with scars and bruises. He had never felt a surge of adrenaline and strength like this before. But it was fading, fast. He suddenly felt dizzy. _What have I done?_

"PANTS ON FIRE!" An enemy Shiftry screamed as he flew over their heads and smashed into the ground as a flaming meteor.

"No!" General Blobby screamed, trying to escape from a group of Munnas that had decided to cling onto the Poison Bag pokemon and not let go. He was suffocating in their sweet-scented midst. "AGH―NO!" He looked around frantically. He had never thought that he could be beaten. But he _was _being beaten. His army had been trampled, set on fire, or hugged by Munnas. The aircraft were also malfunctioning due to those idiotic Munnas. Apparently, their idea of attack was to hug everything until it broke, suffocated, or imploded from the overdose of cuteness. There were no more troops for him to order around. Even Yubabah and Shadow―curse those cowards―were gone. There were only two choices―death or retreat. He took a deep breath. "RETREAT!" he ordered.

A cheer rose up from the Revolutionists as their enemies turned tail and fled back through the darkness. The aircraft whizzed away with a squeal, trailed by a few Munnas screaming for hugs.

A sort of silence fell over the citizens and Revolutionists alike as they surveyed their destroyed town. Some of them started crying. Most of it was burned into the ground. The only building that still stood tall and erect was the Chapel, and even that had been set on fire. Several Water-types and Ground-Types were attempting to put out the flames with Hydro Pump and Sand Attack and not destroy the Chapel at the same time.

"Citizens!" Mayor Mack climbed warily onto a broken aircraft. "We are victorious!" A hoarse, half-hearted cheer rose up from the citizens. But none of the excitement from before was in their voice. "Do not be disheartened by the state of our hometown. We will build a better one in its place! Sometimes, some things have to fall before they become better! We will also build a fort, and a moat around our fair town. It will be a hundred times better than our old one! It will be free, and completely isolated from Shadow Force rule!"

The citizens started cheering again, this time with all their heart. Mayor Mack had placed an image of a town uncontrolled by the Shadow Force and safe for the next generations, in their minds. It was something worth fighting for.

"But for now, we rest." Mayor Mack added quickly, "The Shadow Force _will _be back, but not now, and not for a couple of weeks. The wounded must be treated. Please head over to the Town Hall..." He glanced at the burned wreckage of the Town Hall. "Err, the _Chapel, _for your list of chores to do." He hopped off of the aircraft gingerly, no easy task to look dignified with half of your tuxedo burnt and your top hat shredded. "Work together and carry the wounded to the Chapel! And take the captured and wounded SFP to jail!"

"Right―Marcus!" Ralph looked around frantically. "Where is he?"

The Leafeon was still at the spot where he had fallen. As the Lucario raced over, Marcus looked up weakly and coughed before dropping his head to the ground again.

"Quick! We have to get him to the Chapel!" Mark threw Marcus over his shoulder and raced towards the Chapel with Ralph at his heels. Charnette and Amethyst were carrying Jason, while Charlez was on Rachiel's back.

_Charlez... Jason... Marcus... _The names swam in Ralph's head. _Please don't die..._

* * *

"They'll be fine." Lumiere said with a sigh as he leaned back from the three cots where Charlez, Marcus, and Jason were lying on, "Jason and Marcus will recover quickly, but Charlez..." He paused for a bit. "She's not exactly... young. Her wounds will take more time to heal."

Ralph glanced at the Bug-type pokemon that had kindly raised Jason and Ralph when their parents went MIA. His eyes swelled with tears. _She can't die. Please, Arceus, Xerneas, whoever's out there; don't let her die..._

"But now..." Lumiere said brightly, trying to lighten up the mood, "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves and get to know each other?"

"Um..." Ralph glanced around at Xeno, Rachiel, Morfient, Trent, Mark, Charna, Ron (who was still weeping over his broken gun), Victor, and Ame. All of them looked battle-weary and exhausted. "Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Ame said excitedly, "So... Charnette and me... we was from the Shadow Force, and then we were gonna get money in turn for killing you. But then we _saw _you and then we were like―why kill them?"

"Um... thanks?" Victor offered.

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Ame said as Charnette gave him her fame half-crazed smile.

"And Xeno and I are just wanderers... kind of like a protester's group of two." Rachiel explained, "We were dead on Ame and Charna's tails, but I suppose they've turned over a new leaf."

Charnette crackled with laugher, her aura turning pitch-black.

"Or not." Xeno grumbled.

"So..." Victor looked around. "I'm a weapons maker and I grew up with Ralphie and Jason here. I joined their protester's group, and now the Revolution."

"And I grew up with food, and am still growing up with food." Morfient introduced himself as he munched on an apple, "And I met Trent awhile ago. He was under-educated..."

"THE TANK!" Trent roared.

"I can tell." Rachiel muttered.

"... and I taught him some words and phrases..."

"Apple a day keeps SPF away! Bury the axe! Get last laugh! Good morning!" Trent offered, "TANK!"

"Yeah." Morfient finished, "And we've been like brothers ever since."

"And I'm just Ralph's old kindergarten buddy." Ron said, still half-mourning over his gun, "I'm a weapons inventor, and a 'disabled pokemon', since I somehow just can't evolve."

"And I'm an open book." Ralph admitted.

"That's true." Xeno noted, "You're pretty casual."

But it was pretty obvious that the others only wanted to know about Marcus. Charnette could sense it in their hearts.

"We-ll?" Charnette purred as she leaned close to Mark, snapping her gleaming fangs, "What are you wa-iting for?"

Mark sighed. "I guess we'd have to spill the beans sooner or later." he admitted reluctantly, "Marcus and I used to be in a different group―another group of revolutionists. They're... well, different. They don't like fighting in the open or making a very big commotion. That's why nobody's ever heard of them. But anyways, some things happened, and Marcus and I decided to leave the group. Of course, the Pokemon in that group didn't want us to leave, but Marcus insisted, and I went along with him. That was two years ago. Ever since, I think they have a hatred against us. I'm pretty sure that some of them wants to kill Marcus and me for being deserters."

"Wow." Victor said after a while, "That's extreme. What made you want to leave?"

Mark winced. "Something... well... Marcus had an... accident, I suppose you could say. And someone he cared about died during that tragedy."

"And how are they related to the spy?" Charna asked.

Mark frowned. "I thought only Ralph knew about that." He glanced at Ralph.

"I didn't tell them." Ralph promised.

"Oh, I didn't _need _him to tell _me_." Charnette purred, "I'm a sorceress, remember? I sensed that a Pokemon with very strong abilities and anti-spell defenses was following us." Her lips curled up in a grin that was half-respect and half-malicious. "Somehow, I just couldn't curse that idiot."

Ralph stared at the ceiling. A Pokemon who could turn invisible, and could also counter Charnette's spells? _Just what mysterious forces are out there? _he thought.

"And..." Mark glanced around nervously, "Sometimes, Marcus and I can sense him... that pokemon who's spying on us. But other times we can't... plus..."

"The group you used to be in was a group of assassins and spies and such." Charnette finished.

Mark stared. "How did you..."

"Your mind is _so _easy to read." Charnette bared her fangs in a smile.

"They didn't _always _kill." Mark defended, "Just occasionally. And they don't hurt innocent pokemon."

"And what's that groups name?" Ron asked curiously.

Mark shook his head adamantly. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I'd prefer not to say it." He looked around defensively. Nobody argued with him.

"It's okay." Ralph took a deep breath. "I just want to apologize for thinking that you guys might be with the Shadow Force and all."

"That's fine." Mark dismissed easily, "Just a small misunderstanding."

"And now, what's our next battle plan?" Xeno asked, "They'll be back, you know."

"But not _that _fast." Charna contradicted with a grin, "I sent a couple of nasty curses their way. It won't wear off 'till next week. They won't be attacking anytime soon."

"Good." Lumiere floated over. "I assume our next target is Accumula Town?"

Ralph blinked. "I haven't decided." he admitted.

"Mayor Mack has notified the mayor and the citizens in Accumula Town. They'll be assisting you in battle." Lumiere explained, "It's also the closest place from here."

"True." Rachiel said thoughtfully.

"Then we leave in... when will they heal?" Ralph asked.

"Jason and Marcus will heal by tomorrow. Their wounds aren't deep or devastating. Charlez, however, might take a few more days." Lumiere replied.

"Maybe we should just leave her behind." Rachiel suggested, "It's safer that way."

"I don't know." Ralph mumbled uneasily. He had always depended on that Kricketune for advice. "It's up to her, I guess."

"Then let's go help with the work around town." Morfient stood up. "By the way, Ralph... I'm staying in Nuvema Town."

"What?" Ralph exclaimed.

"I'm not much for fighting." Morfient explained, "But I can send food to you, wherever you are."

"But what about Trent?" Xeno asked.

"I'm coming with you guys." Trent said, "That way, I can keep on TANKING!" He and Morfient exchanged a glance, and Ralph guessed that they'd already had a discussion on the topic.

"That's that, then." Ron got up.

"Poffins..." Jason mumbled in his sleep, "Wa-Waffles..."

"Let's go help the townsfolk." Rachiel turned and ran off with Xeno. Mark, after a hesitating look at Marcus, went after them, along with Ron.

"We're gonna go lookout." Ame told Ralph, and bounded off with Charnette.

"Oh yeah..." Lumiere floated over. "Scarlet sent a note. It appeared on podium in the Chapel after the battle."

"Scarlet?" Ralph yelped. He had almost forgotten about the oracle. "Where is she? Is she okay?" He took the note hastily. Inside was a quickly scrawled note.

_Dear Ralph,_

_ Do not worry about me. I am playing my part. I have a prophecy for you, and some favors._

_1) A long time ago, I lost my Absolite. I have foreseen that you will ultimately be the one to recover it. Please return it to me when you have done so._

_2) Do not lose heart, old friend. There are ups and downs in life, and that's life. Use your failures as your pawsteps towards success._

_3)The voices are louder than ever. I can hear them. They have the need to talk to you. Please follow their advice._

_ The road before the chosen ones is unpaved and filled with stones_

_ Among them, a knight will go off alone._

_ His heart filled with regret of a past mistake made_

_ Carved in the metals of an ancient blade._

_ Upon the chosen ones, a great battle shall befall_

_ But will it be that in their hearts, courage is installed?_

_ Or shall it be impudence that destroys them all? _

_ You have my best wishes, Ralph. I shall see you soon... but not as the Scarlet you've known..._

_ ~Scarlet_

Ralph let out a sigh of relief. "She's alive!" Then his brows furrowed into a frown. "But what did she mean? A knight? And what's impudence?"

"_Superbia. _It means overconfidence." Lumiere said, "But why would we get overconfident?"

"Lumiere-senpai!" the Gardevoir known as May rushed over, her cheeks slightly flushed. "I-I know this is sudden... but..." She swallowed and gathered up her courage. "C-Can I join the Revolutionists? Pretty please?" She looked at Lumiere hopefully.

"Of course, my apprentice. Medics are much needed during battles, anyways. If that's okay with you, Ralph." he added quickly.

Ralph nodded. "That's fine. Morfient's staying here, anyways. We'll be glad to have you along." he said formally as he shook May's hand.

"Oh, thank you so much!" May squealed with excitement, her eyes, gleaming, "I'll do my best!"

Ralph smiled. "I know you will."

* * *

**In the darkness...**

"I can't believe they _won_!" the spy hissed as he watched the Lucario named Robin or Roofus or something shake paws with a Gardevoir, "I was so sure they'd lose!"

"_It doesn't matter. It was foretold." t_he feminine voice drifted over the phone, "_If you have no other news..."_

"Oh, they know Scarlet! In fact, the Lucario just got a note from her... but I can't get close enough to see it without being detected..." the spy reported, "Maybe if I use a telescope? Oh... he put it away... under his pillow. Ugh."

"_A note from Scarlet? Then steal it. They won't need it anymore, anyways. Prophecies often lead to disastrous events when one attempts to thwart fate."_

"Uh... easy for _you _to say. You want me to snatch it from his _paws_?"

"_Use the darkness, you idiot. It has and will always be our ally."_

"Um... fine, then. Send another spy here to keep watch on Nuvema Town." he told his superior, "I'm gonna follow those soon-to-be losers. By the way, have you seen anything with that freaky foreshadowing brain of yours?"

Her whispery murmur came through the communicating device, and he almost dropped it. "Wait―_what's going to happen_?"

* * *

**In the Northern Kingdom...**

Darkrai paced the throne room angrily as General Blobby trembled before him like a bowl of quivery gelatin. Her Highness Matilda watched silently from her throne. She had sensed impending disaster earlier and was wisely staying silent.

"First of all, Mali _fell _at the paws of our own soldiers!" Darkrai hissed in a scathing voice, "And you told me that Amethyst and Charnette were _dead_! Do you know what a crime it is to have those two against us?" His peacock blue eyes bore holes into the Swalot. "Secondly, you, one of the _highest generals _in the ranks of the Shadow Force, was beaten by a bunch of huggable pink pokemon from the Dreamyard, of all places! And lastly... you lost the battle and half the army!" he finished with a bellow, "Do you know what this means, _General _Blobby? Do you know what kind of message this sends out?" He didn't wait for the poor general to reply. "A group of pathetic Pokemon led by a paltry Lucario was able to defeat our great armada! Do you know how many towns and cities in the suburbs will start rebelling now?" he hissed the last words into the general's face. General Blobby trembled like a plate of agitated jelly.

"Lord Darkrai." Darkrai spun around as two Pokemon suddenly appeared. "You asked for us?" General Doomsday inquired as the dark Pokemon appeared with Ranark at its side.

"Yes." Darkrai growled, "You are now in full command of the remaining bits of General Blobby's army until I find a new general."

"What―NO!" General Blobby protested frantically, "M-My Lord! I'll do better! I won't fail next time!"

"There won't be a next time." Darkrai's voice hardened, "Guards! Take this miserable failure to the dungeons."

"NOOOOO! But―NOOOOO!" General Blobby wailed as two Arboks dragged him away, "My lord!"

"And General Doomsday." Darkrai spun around to face the dark pokemon, who was hidden in the folds of a dark robe. "I approve of your plan of a better training for our foot-soldiers. You have my blessings to ascend to the highest rank of the Shadow Force!"

General Doomsday nodded, but didn't smile. The general rarely smiled.

"Hey―what about _me_?" Ranark demanded, "I've been here longer than General Doomsday, err, _respectfully," h_e added with a glance at the dark general, whose fangs were bared, "Surely it is not right that―"

"General Doomsday has proven to be much more skillful than you in all areas of combat and command." Darkrai cut him off, "No more of this discussion. Measures must be taken to detain this rebellion."

"And may I ask―what measures?" Matilda asked, walking towards the trio, "Understand that I too, am part of the Shadow Force and of the same rank as you, so I demand that I get all the details on your latest plans."

"We will launch a great battle that will subdue their sorry rebellion." Darkrai said with a menacing smile, "And―"

"Your Highness!" A patter of footsteps sounded as a group of Trevenants scampered in, carrying a badly battered Pokemon...

"Xiawa!" Matilda exclaimed as she rushed over to her loyal spy, "What happened?"

"He arrived at one of our outposts, badly beaten and half-dead, and collapsed." One of the Elder Tree pokemon replied, panting hard.

Xiawa opened his eyes. They were filled with horror. He muttered something inaudible.

"What? What did he say?" Matilda demanded

"Can't... remember... too dark..." the Weavile wheezed out, "And..." His eyes were lit with horror again. "Him. It's him."

"Who?" Matilda urged, "Who is he?"

"He..." Xiawa struggled for breath, then started murmuring again.

"What did he say?" Matilda inquired.

A Trevenant looked up. "He said, '_He's supposed to be dead.'_"

As Matilda frantically paced her throne room, wondering what Xiawa's blabbings about a dead pokemon was about, Darkrai, motioned for Doomsday and Ranark to follow him into a shadowy corner of the room.

"Prepare your troops," he whispered, "And call in General Stary from Sinnoh. We will need her here."

"What is our target?" General Doomsday asked.

Darkrai's eyes flashed meaningfully. He smiled.

"The City of Grandeur."

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	6. Accumula Assault

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Accumula Assault**

Xeno carefully heaved a freshly cut wooden beam onto the frame where she and Rachiel were re-building the roof of Pansear's Grill, which had, quite unfortunately, been burned down by Shadow Force. It had been two weeks since the sabotage battle, and most of the small town had already been rebuilt.

"Hey!" Xeno and Rachiel turned as Amethyst barked at them, bounding down the path that led to the beach. "It's time to go!"

"So soon?" Rachiel gazed up the sandy path to see several vans with the phrase "_Evolution Revival ~ Evolution Stones sold, Dungeon Items Bartered_" stenciled into their sides sitting atop the hill. "But we haven't finished rebuilding Pansear's Grill yet..."

"S'okay, miss." A Chesnaught working by their side paused his work to talk to them. "We got plenty o' Pokemon to help us now. Go and free Accumula Town!"

"That's right!" a Hawlucha added, "I got a cousin there. Go!"

Rachiel glanced at Xeno. The Breloom shrugged. "As the birdie says." The two turned and darted after Amethyst.

"Yo! Watch out!" Jason complained as they blew by him. He had completely recovered from Mali's poison, but was still considerably weak. "Let a poor Pokemon hitch a ride, will ya?"

Two seconds later, Jason was on Rachiel's back, whooping and cheering as he showered the roads with waffles and poffins. The four Pokemon raced towards the van.

It was almost time...

"Ralphie, my boy!" Ralph turned from one of the vans, where he had been packing Sitrus Berries into the trunk, to see Ron running towards him. Or maybe just the speed of Ron, since that was the way he usually moved―fast.

"What is it, Ron?" the Lucario asked, stepping quickly out of the way as the Treecko plowed past him and into the crates of berries in the trunk.

"I've made a breakthrough, that's what!" Ron cheered excitedly as he sat up from the mound of berries. Half a Colbur Berry was smashed against his head, so he looked like he was wearing a lumpy war helmet, but he still looked more excited than when he'd told their kindergarten teacher, Miss Lumo, that he will no longer be requiring her services because he'd decided that he wanted to become a hobo when he grew up. (Man, did Miss Lumo _really _blow her top on that one. Anybody remember? Well, Ralph remembers.)

Ralph stifled a laugh as he remember Miss Lumo's expression from back then. "Yeah, sure. What's the breakthrough?"

"The breakthrough..." Ron led Ralph to a wooden shack that had hastily been set up as the new Town Hall. He threw open the creaky wooden doors. "... are _these _babies!"

Half a dozen cannons were standing in the dusty room. They were dark blue with a red bottom, and a gold diamond-shape pattern on the top. Several spikes and fin-like objects were arranged on the cannons in resemblance to a Garchomp. Five cannons were by themselves on the floor, while one was in an armored car that someone had poached from the Shadow Force. (*cough* Victor, stealing is _bad. _*cough*)

Ron patted the van. "I modified it a teensy bit, so it's much more well-protected now. It'll carry the cannon and there's a switch that'll flip open a chink in the armor of the van where you can put the muzzle of the cannon. It's destruction-proof!"

Ralph saw his point and the potential in the new weapons. "Alright. Get some Pokemon to help you carry them to the other vans," he said with a grin, "Let's use these to give the Shadow Force a whole new definition for _pain_!"

"Oh, yeah! This is epic!" Ron cheered and started tap-dancing around the tiny shack. He yelled at some Machokes to help him carry the the cannons to the vans as Ralph turned and went to look for Lumière. He smiled a bit as he saw the words "_Evolution Revival_"on the side of the vans. It has only been due to Lumière's intelligence and Marcus's suggestion for the name that they had came up with such a great disguise for the name of the traveling trade team they were in.

"_Evolution Revival_" was an anagram for "_Vive La Revolution_"_._

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

Ralph looked around at the other Pokemon that were with him in the van. There was Jason, of course, Lumière, Mark, Marcus, and Charlez, who was looking quite weak and frail but still had a bright spark in her eyes. Trent, Ron, Xeno, May, and Rachiel were in the last van to keep watch on the rear. Victor, Amethyst, and Charnette were in the middle of the group of vans. Morfient, of course had stayed behind in Nuvema town.

The Revolutionists joked and examined their various trading trinkets as the vans rumbled along.

"Oh, yeah, you got it, you got it, POFFINS AND WAFFLES!" Jason danced as he sang along to his favorite song―"_Poffins and Waffles_"_._

Ralph leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes for a quick nap. It was only an hour's drive from Nuvema to Accumula. The poor Lucario _should _be able to get in a quick nap during that time, right?

Wrong.

"_Stop the car!" _

Mark, who had been driving, flashed a STOP signal to the cars behind and frantically stomped on the brake pedal. The van screeched to a halt. A murmur rose up from the other vans.

Ralph, who had been slammed into the window and was now almost as flat as a pancake, rubbed his forehead, and glanced at the Pokemon who had just barked out the hysterical command―Marcus.

The Leafeon was wild-eye and looked a bit crazed―and a bit scared as well. He shoved open the door and scampered outside―and into the woods.

Ralph and Mark sort of just stared at the Verdan Pokemon as he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"Well? Aren'tcha ginna go after him?" Ralph turned around to see Amethyst and Charnette hopping out of one of the other vans. "Git goin'!"

"Right!" Ralph looked around. "Lumière and..."

Mark held up a claw. "Wait a sec." he said, "I've seen Marcus like this before. It'd be better if I went after him alone."

"Wait." Ralph cut in, "It's not safe to go in there alone." He didn't have to say anything anymore. Rouge Pokemon and criminals lived in the forests, robbing poor travelers and killing defenseless ones. Mark was skilled, yes, but one poorly aimed Flamethrower could mean the death of the entire forest. "I'll go with you, okay?"

Mark didn't protest, and the two went off into the dark forest, following Marcus's frantic steps.

They found the Leafeon staring at an old, broken-down shack with the faded letters "_THE FOREST BAR_"on a rusty sign.

"Marcus..." Ralph started.

"I used to live here." Marcus muttered, partially to himself, "With my grandmother. She was a white witch. She said a battle was coming. I didn't believe her..." He walked into the abandoned bar. Mark and Ralph shared a concerned glance, and followed the traumatized Pokemon.

Marcus led them to a dusty library, where a creaky wooden table still stood. On it was a jade statue of a winged Eevee. Mark examined it.

"This isn't jade! This is made out of pure Grass Gem!" The Blaziken inhaled sharply. "It's a priceless artifact!"

But Marcus wasn't paying any attention to the priceless statue. Next to the statue was a note, which Marcus was reading. Ralph peeked over the Pokemon's shoulder.

_My dear grandson,_

_After you left, I too, left. There was no more reason for me to stay._

_And yet_―_I saw a vision. I see you returning here, asking for answers. Asking why this curse must course through our veins_―_especially in you._

_Go to the pond. I've shown you the rituals a long, long time ago. You remember it, right? That object is now yours for the taking. Take it, and bring it to the moon goddess Cresselia to cleanse it._

_Your path has many stones in it, Marcus. Good luck, my grandson. I doubt that we should ever meet again._

_ Your Grandmother,_

_ Noni_

"Noni?" Ralph asked, then realized that he'd said it out loud, "I mean... What did she mean, Marcus?"

"She means _this._" Marcus picked up the statue carefully in his mouth and stepped out of the broken down bar.

Behind the bar was a shimmering gray pool, so eerie that Ralph shivered. There seemed to be the faces of tormented Pokemon in the reflections of the pool.

Marcus didn't seem to notice the strange patterns in the water. He tossed the statue into the pond.

"Uh... do you know how much that _costs_?" Mark blurted out, "I could've re-bought my van!"

Marcus stared at the water. His eyes seemed to glow yellow, or was it just the sun reflecting off the pool?

Then the pond exploded.

"Duck!" Ralph yelled, pushing himself to the ground as pressured water shot through the air like Hyper Beams. Mark screeched and hid behind the stump of a lightning-struck tree. Marcus, however, simply closed his eyes and flattened his ears, letting the water wash over him.

Ralph crept up cautiously as soon as the water stopped. Mark poked out from behind his improvised shelter. In the middle of the now dried-up pond was a pair of Stantler's antlers. Entwined between the ivory bones was a rusty, cracked sword.

"Uh... Can that be _used_?" Mark asked.

"No. Not yet." Marcus strapped the sword to his back. "I need to go cleanse it."

"How?" Ralph asked, "We'll go with you."

"You can't." There was a fractured light in Marcus's eyes. "Nobody can come with me."

There was a silence. Then Mark brought up the destined question. "Are you... _leaving _the Revolutionists?"

"Just temporarily." Marcus's voice was tight. "Just to... heal my mind. And the sword. You know what I mean, Mark. Nothing was same after that―that incident."

Mark winced at the memory. "You mean the one where Har―... I mean, are you sure?" he asked.

Marcus's eyes saddened. "Yeah, I'm sure." He lowered his head. "Thanks, Ralph. I―I'll be back. Maybe not soon. But... I'll be back. Promise. And... thanks." He trudged past the Lucario and Blaziken and headed into the forest.

"Wait, you let him _leave_?" Jason screeched as soon as Ralph delivered the news, "A-Are you _crazy _or _mad _or _insane_ or _what_?"

"Aren't they all synonyms of the same thing?" Victor grumbled. The Revolutionists had temporarily pulled up on the side of the road for an emergency meeting.

"The poor creature certainly did need healing," Charnette put in, uninterested and focusing on cleaning her paws. Since it was coming from an expert enchantress, nobody argued with her.

"So that's that. He'll come back." Ralph said firmly. Then he pulled out an envelope from his traveling bag. "Anyways, Scarlet sent me a note and prophecy..." He opened the envelope and dropped his jaw abruptly. "It's empty!"

Charnette leaned over and sniffed the paper. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It has the smell of that mangy spy." she said, revolted by the scent that burnt her nose.

Ralph slammed his paw into the table where they were all seated around. This had gone too far. "Mark―I don't care _what _you say, that spy _has _to be caught! Maybe Scarlet's letter contained a secret note―or clue! Now that lead's been stolen!"

"Um, why didn't you check for secret messages as soon as you got it?" May asked timidly.

"I-I forgot..." the Lucario admitted, "But... that was from _Scarlet!_ The oracle! This spy must be caught!"

"I agree." Charnette purred, baring her fangs in a bloodcurdling smirk, "I would love to see the beastie that managed to escape death for so long. He would make a very interesting test subject for a new curse I've been working on."

"Can you guys sense him?" Charlez asked.

Charnette, Mark, and Ralph all shook their heads.

"He's not around right now." Charnette returned to licking her paws, disinterested.

"Normally, I could detect the tiniest trace of him if he's around―but no, he's not here. Not now." Mark informed.

Ralph closed his eyes and spread his aura-sensing senses as far as he could, but he couldn't find the silvery aura that had eluded them for so long. "Yeah, the guy's not here." he admitted reluctantly. "We'll have to table that for later. Let's get going."

The Revolutionists nodded grimly.

* * *

**Nearing Accumula Town...**

"STOOOOP!"

For the second time within forty minutes, Ralph was jolted awake by a Pokemon's piercing scream.

"What ith it now?" Jason mumbled sleepily. The Revolutionists had more or less all fallen asleep during the trip. For the second time, Mark slammed on the brakes and brought them to a screeching halt.

"What is it _this _time?" Ralph muttered drowsily.

Amethyst barged into their van, her amber eyes dancing in the dim light. "Charnette sensed somethin'. The lass'll explain."

The Liepard waved her tail, gesturing for them to get out of the van. The Revolutionists retreated to a cool spot in the forest next to a little eddy.

"They are reversing our trick." Charnette glanced back at the forest for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Jason yawned. "Was it... really worth... waking me?"

"Unless you want a perfectly _lovely _and painful _death_." Charnette snapped. Her emerald eyes gleamed with an insane spark. The Riolu decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Anyways... they have captured the citizens. I can sense that much. They have captured them and replaced them with SFP officers." Charnette informed them with a low growl.

"Hey―that's _our _trick!" Jason yelped, "Copycats!"

"It's not a total shocker, _nyet._" Lumière admitted, "To use our own trick against us―that would be the perfect revenge for them. _Actus reus._" he muttered.

"Well... um... that's great and all..." May said nervously, "But what are we going to do? It'd just be us, the protesters, some citizens from Nuvema Town, against... against _them_."

"Don't worry." Ralph assured her. He felt a flicker of warmth towards the trembling Gardevoir. "We've been in plenty of battles before. I'll protect you."

There were several _mrf_s and murmurs from the Revolutionists. May turned Cheri Berry red. Amethyst started grinning.

"What?" Ralph demanded.

"Males." Xeno muttered, stifling a smile.

"So dense." Rachiel agreed, flicking her tail.

"Hey!"

"Back on topic." Lumière interrupted, "What do we do? They'll see us long before we come... and no, I don't think black magic would work," he added as Charnette opened her mouth. "I mean... you used to be a mercenary, right? And they _know _you. And you're with _us._ They probably would know about you and your magic, and have other enchanters and sorcerers looking out for you."

"Hey! Charna ain't..." Amethyst started protesting, rising to her hind paws.

"It's fine, Ame. We're not on our own anymore, we have to take all precautions." Charnette sniffed indignantly, glaring at the ground. "What now..."

"I'll charge them!" Trent offered.

"No, Trent." Charlez contradicted, "You might be called 'the TANK', but that doesn't mean you can make it five feet into Accumula Town before they blow you up. And I don't mean to be harsh," she added, as Trent looked somewhat on the verge of tears, "But that's the honest truth."

The Tyranitar stared glumly at the ground. "No Tank?"

"If you charge into there alone, you'd become a splattered spot of Tyranitar." Victor informed him.

Trent looked rather displeased.

"Well." Rachiel ventured, "What about _this_?"

The others leaned in to listen.

* * *

**In a Shadow Force Outpost...**

"What do you think of the new general?" General Ranark let out a soft hiss of surprise as General Doomsday approached him with the question.

"Which one?" the frog Pokemon snapped, "There are _two _new generals, thank you very much."

"The female one." General Doomsday replied in a cool, monotonous voice.

"She's insufferable." he growled, "And crazy―but easy to manipulate." He allowed himself a small, malicious smile. "I sent her a new order."

"And that is?"

"To execute all Accumula citizens."

"_What_?" Doomsday snarled, "Have you lost your―"

Ranark wheeled around to face the dark general. "Pardon me, _Doomsday, _but it's clear as day that we need to get rid of all possible allies ASAP. We _know _that those Accumula citizens are on the Revolutionists' side! They must be put down?"

"And excuse _me, _little froggy," Doomsday's voice was as sharp as a knife. "How many times must I tell you? We do not, on _any condition, _hurt innocent Pokemon!"

"Innocent?" Ranark scoffed. "You're just being soft. We both know as well as Our Lord Darkrai who's on whose side! You're too _kind_ to our enemies! I admit that your fighting skills are better than mine, but you are incredibly soft and care way too much about things that deserve elimination! You're willing to kill our own soldiers, yet you can't even lift a single _claw _to shred our future enemies! And you're an oracle―supposedly. You should _know _who our future enemies are! One _does _have to wonder where your loyalties lies, don't they?" he asked with a gleeful sneer.

"There―" General Doomsday started, menacingly, "―are so many things that you don't know... should not know... and will _never _know…" The general's eyes gleamed arctic blue as the Pokemon turned and faded into the shadows.

General Ranark growled with annoyance. How he _hated _that Pokemon! He long to rip General Doomsday into pieces, that foolish, annoyingly _soft _Pokemon. A no-good excuse for a Shadow Force general!

But alas, being of a much lower rank than General Doomsday, there was nothing he could do against the Disaster Pokemon.

* * *

**Near Accumula Town, the battle had started...**

"Ron, HURRY UP!" Ralph hollered as he pushed against the mob of raging SFP officers. Rachiel's plan was to attack the town directly with half their fighting force, while the other half prepared the Garchomp Cannons.

"Uh... I think it's this lever? Wait, no! Wrong one!" Ron yelped as he frantically fiddled with the cannons.

Obviously, one thing he _hadn't _calculated and planned for was the Garchomp Cannons taking so long to be ready. They had met the Shadow Force a little way out of Accumula Town and attack them just as Ron went, _Oh, sorry, folks. I sorta forgot how to set these up? Give me like, half an hour, okay? Thanks! Toodles!_

_ Thanks a lot, Ron. _Ralph thought as he punched a Malamar over the head and kicked a Gothia into the giant squid.

But they were still making pretty good progress. The element of surprise had been on their side, thanks to their _Evolution Revival _disguise and the Shadow Force apparently thinking that they weren't quite so suicidal as to making a direct attack.

Again, that had all been before the psychotic bat showed up.

Several vans, along with their precious trading items and berries, blew up with a tremendous, bone-shattering _BOOM! _Tongues of fire leaped gracefully into the air as their cherished cargo was blown into a million bits.

A huge Noivern, somewhat bigger than the others, soar above the burning wreckage.

"BEHOLD!" she shrieked, her wavery voice two octaves too high and laced with the element of madness. "I AM THE GREAT HYPER-NOVA, THE GREAT GROWL! THE SCREAMER, THE―"

"Scally subwoofer?" Jason offered as he brained a Murkrow with a high-velocity Tamato berry.

"YES! YES! _THANK YOU!_" the deranged bat screeched crazily, "BEHOLD THE GENERAL HYPER-NOVA! I COME TO DESTROY YOU _ALL!_" She let out a maniacal laugh. Her eyes shone scary and schizophrenic. She Hyper Beamed the earth, carving a trench of carnage from the borders of Accumula Town, straight through the battling army, and faded into the distance.

"Dude, when did the Shadow Force get a such a preposterous lady bat for a general?" Xeno grumbled as she punched a Houndour to the earth. Rachiel shook her head with disgust and turned to bash a Haunter into the ground. Victor rolled his eyes and cast a Leaf Storm on an Seviper.

Unfortunately, General Nova was as deadly as she was derailed. She blew a dark wave of Dragon Pulse, and more Revolutionists fell. She even knocked down Trent (THE TANK!) with a crazy, badly aimed Wild Charge to the head.

"Charnette!" Ralph yelled, "Can you curse―" He was cut off as Nova did a kamikaze dive through the air at top flying speed―apparently her own version of Aerial Ace, and slammed into Ralph.

As one would know, Ralph did _not _have his defenses up, which was considerably stupid, as the Noivern was a Flying type. He somersaulted head-over-tail and bounced off the wreckage before curling up in a ball and groaning with pain.

General Nova let out a shrieking, fatuous laugh, and zipped through the air again, knocking both Revolutionists and her own soldiers aside as she sped through the sky.

"Ralph!" Suddenly, May was next to him, casting a Heal Pulse and applying medicinal paste to his wounds. Ralph shook his head several times. He got slowly to his feet to watch his helpless army struggling against the insane bat.

He has seen Charnette's insane laugh, crazed smile, and completely off eyes. And _that _scared him plenty, not to mention the Liepard's fighting skills and magic.

But General Hyper-Nova was a new kind of scary. She had the kind of zany light in her eyes that proclaimed to the world that she was completely off her rockers, and she _liked _it that way. Her entire body was jittery, as if she'd eaten too many Pokeblocks. Her pupils had shrunk so much that they were mere black specks in her wide, lamp-like yellow eyes. Her wings were shaky―but that didn't stop her from obviously flying. She used pure force in every one of her attacks, and didn't hesitate to do swoops and kamikaze dives that would've made any lesser Pokemon a grease spot on the pavement.

Ralph began to shake. The Noivern was completely bonkers―but that only made her even more dangerous. No sane Pokemon would use moves like her.

Behind him, more Pokemon cried out again―Revolutionists and officers alike, as Nova swooped over again and launch such a destructive Solar Beam, it left the ground bubbling in an unhealthy way. She blasted Ralph with Flamethrower, but May grabbed him and used Teleport, so they they reappeared several feet away.

"You can't give up." the Gardevoir said firmly, but gently, "We've come so far now. We can't just end here."

"Yeah, POFFINS AND WAFFLES!" Jason yelled. Ralph looked up and almost swallowed an Aura Sphere. Jason had somehow got a hold of Hyper-Nova's ears and was riding on the loco bat as she shrieked and dove, completely unaware of the tiny blue fox on her back.

That was until, of course, he pulled a five-ton block of metal out of thin air and dropped it on her, smashing her flat to the ground. Then he did a double flip in the air, and landed on the bat's back with a pirouette, like _ta-da_!

There was silence for a moment as the officers and protesters gathered around the fallen general. Her pupils had somehow turned even smaller, so they were just tiny pinpoints of darkness. Her wings were wedged awkwardly under the block. Ralph leaned over and shone a bit of light into her eyes with an Aura Sphere.

Then the dark flecks that were her pupils disappeared, and her eyes turned completely yellow, glowing with light.

The metal block imploded with such force, every Pokemon within five miles was sent flying like rag Pokèdolls. The vans took the brunt of the damage as the Revolutionists and officers ducked for cover. Xeno found herself using a van as shield along with a Mightyena from the Shadow Force. She grabbed a metal pole used for hanging laundry and clocked the beast over the head.

"_I CANNOT BE HELD DOWN!" _General Nova screamed, her eyes slowly turning from yellow to pure, glowing white, "_HEAR ME, FOOLISH ONES! I AM THE GREAT HYPER_-_NOVA! THOUSANDS OF POKEMON HAVE FALLEN BEFORE ME AS I WOKE, AND THOUSANDS MORE SHALL FALL BEFORE I AM SPENT! AND THUS, YOU CANNOT_―"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The great Hyper-Nova, in her screaming rage, never noticed or heard the Garchomp cannons being locked and loaded. A projectile half the size of Trent smacked her out of the air, sending the nutty bat shrieking and spiraling out of sight.

"Well," Ron said as he stepping out from behind an armored van, chuckling a little bit, "That was fun."

"ATTACK!" the Mightyena that had been knocked out by Xeno shakily got to its feet and screamed. The Shadow Force officers roared and raced forward to engage the Revolutionists. Lumière and May worked overtime as medics as they tried to heal the protesters and fight at the same time.

Ralph lunged forward blindly, slashing and kicking at random. The Mightyena jumped at him and the two went rolling away. The hyena-like Pokemon sunk its teeth into Ralph's shoulder, and he screeched with blinded rage and pain. But he was pinned, unable to get up, as the Mightyena dove for the kill.

_SMACK!_

Ralph blinked the black spots out of his eyes to see two Pokemon he had never seen before doing paw-to-paw combat with the huge beast Pokemon. One of them was a Treecko with a blue bib around his neck, who was using Bullet Seed and Leech Life to drain the Mightyena. The other was a Raichu, who was using his tail as a deadly iron club and summoning lightning and thunder.

The Mightyena put up a good fight. Ralph was impressed by its swift movements and cold, calculating attacks. But in the end, it was forced to turn and flee under the assaults of the two Pokemon.

Breathing hard, the Treecko turned to Ralph with a smile and stuck out a paw. "I'm Billy." he said in a friendly voice. "And this is my friend, Jebodiah."

"We're Accumula citizens." the Raichu introduced, "We happened to be outta town when those scum attacked. When we came back, we got tied up and tossed into broom closets like turnips. Thanks to one of the Revolutionists―the Chandelure, we were able to escape and join the battle.

"Do you know where the other citizens were?" Ralph asked.

The two Pokemon shook their heads sadly.

"My brother's gone, too." Jebodiah muttered, "He was really, really strong. If they managed to capture even him..." He didn't finish the thought.

"Stand up! We are greater in numbers!" the Mightyena was shouting, "_We can't give up now!_"

The Revolutionists, however, had a great advantage with the Garchomp cannons. Officers went flying. Craters appeared in the earth. Within the next few minutes, the Revolutionists had finished pounding their enemies into the dust.

"That was _awesome!_" Jason bounded over to Ralph. "Didja see me riding on that ol' Noivern's back? Epic!" Then he stopped and stared at Billy and Jebodiah. "Who're those goons?" he asked suspiciously, "Do they need a poffin hammer to the head?"

After introducing Billy and Jebodiah, who apparently wanted to join the Revolutionists, to the rest of the team, they got together for a quick meeting.

"Where can they be?" May asked, inquiring about the missing citizens.

"I have a bad feeling 'bout this." Trent mumbled. Lumière was applying medical paste to the large lump on his head, where Nova had smacked him.

Charnette looked up from the ground, where she had been tracing strange symbols. "They're being executed." she said calmly.

"Wait―what?" Billy stammered, "I-It can't b-be! N-Not e-even the S-Shadow Force w-would..."

"There's a phrase we used to use in the Shadow Force." Charnette continued on with her usual bored tone... "'_Kill all future enemies.'_ That _does _include the Accumula citizens, doesn't it?" She lifted a paw to lick it.

"We have to find them. Fast." Ralph decided. The other Pokemon nodded grimly.

"Well..." Mark said, stepping into the van. "Get in. It's time to show off my driving skills." he added with a grin, swinging the car keys.

Mark, for his part, drove like Mali. Racing crazily along the road, suddenly jolting and halting as he maneuvered around rocks and trees.

"Hold on!" The giant super-chicken bellowed as he did a wheelie over a boulder. Ralph's stomach did a double take as they hit the ground. Jason yelped and slammed into the ceiling.

Every single jolt reminded Ralph of the soon-to-be-dead citizens. The dust churned up on the side of the road, billowing silently into the air. Pidoves flew overhead sluggishly. The sun was too bright, hitting hard on the van and throwing harsh light it the Lucario's eyes.

The trees on either side of the road seemed to laugh and whisper hauntingly. Their limbs shook like desiccated corpses. The wind hissed and chattered like skeletal hands as the vans charged through the road. The leaves fell from the trees, slowly spiraling through the air, and landing on the ground with an alarming sense of dread.

"This isn't right." Billy murmured. "This is one of the most well-traveled roads in all of Unova. There should be a lot of Pokemon here."

"Maybe... they're all at home today?" Xeno suggested hopefully.

"No..." Jebodiah said, "Today's a workday. If they're not here..." He didn't have to finish the thought. Every single Pokemon knew.

If they weren't there, then they were dead.

They caught sight of the slaughterhouse when Mark took a too-sharp turn on the road and crashed into the trees, skidding down a ravine and landing with a loud _CRASH _at the bottom. The other vans followed suit, bumping and clanging, as they arrived at the terrible scene.

Most of the bloodstained clearing really should've been left to the imagination. There was a platform where a Bisharp was sharpening its blades. The citizens were lumped together and tossed to a side of the clearing, barely an inch from the platform of death.

Charnette purred, "I've done my share of dirty work here."

"They haven't started executing them." Lumière said, "Quick, we must act _now_."

"Charge?" Ralph asked.

"Why wait?" Rachiel snorted.

"Like Hell, Imma wait!" Amethyst raced into the clearing, hopping onto the platform with the grace of a skilled vaulter. She slammed the Bisharp down, right through the platform. Only the sharp metal blade on the Bisharp's head showed as he cursed and tried to struggle free. Amethyst torched him a couple times to keep him down, setting the wooden platform on fire.

"What?" A Shadow Force officer yelped. The officers had been having a party in the glade of death. Several had bibs and party hats on. One's mouth was covered with frosting.

"Eat cake?" One confused officer muttered.

"EAT DIRT!" The outraged Revolutionists swarmed the surprised officers. Cupcakes went flying. Cream pies were smashed into their eater's face.

Within a few moments (thanks to the Garchomp cannons), every Shadow Force officer had been routed and captured and beaten to the ground. The others were driven away. The citizens were freed.

"That wasn't so hard." Jason said, "Actually, this has pretty much been the best day ever!"

Ralph agreed.

It did, in fact, turn out as one of the better days the Revolutionists had, no doubt. Except for a few scratches, none of the citizens had actually been harmed. Apparently, the Shadow Force's plans had been goofed up and changed so many times, none of the officers really knew what to do except, of course, to party.

The Revolutionists themselves partied the day out after they returned to the town, which was left virtually untouched due to the battle taking place _next _to it, which was a pretty smart idea, if Rachiel did say so herself.

"Brilliant plan!" the Houndoom said, slurping a smoothie, "Only a genius mastermind could've come up with it!"

As they partied, ultimately dropping their defenses, they forgot about the spy, who watched them with luminous yellow eyes.

* * *

**In the Northern Kingdom...**

"He won't be in action for a few months, at the least." Her Highness, Ruler of the Northern Kingdom, Matilda, said as she glanced down at the battered Weavile spy lying limp on the hospital bed, "But no matter. Let us plan our next attack."

"Our next _distraction _attack." Darkrai corrected, moving his hand across a map of Unova, "Will take place in Striaton City."

"Careful. That place is well-guarded by the three brothers." Matilda warned.

"That's fine." Darkrai said easily. "We'll send General Nova there. Let's see how their _Vive La Revolution _holds up there." His eyes flickered with half-mad lights.

"But that is not of importance." the old Nidoqueen added as she marched towards Darkrai, "I want to know why you made that―that completely zany batgirl a _general. _She's completely insane."

"Exactly." Darkrai said, a small smile creeping up his face, "That is exactly _why _I made her a general. She doesn't care if she dies. She doesn't care _who _dies... She's ruthless, and willing to sacrifice anything just to defeat an enemy." His eyes gleamed. "And she is, and _will be, _our secret weapon." He threw back his head and let out a maniacal laugh.

* * *

**In the shadows...**

"Oh, look at them." the spy hissed, "Partying again. Defenses completely down! How wonderfully absurd." he growled.

"_And this is coming from the Pokemon that nearly botched his spying mission by going after doughnuts,_" the voice floated over the communicator.

"Ah, come on." the spy laughed silently, "You can't leave doughnuts alone when doughnuts are alone. You know that!"

"_No, I happen not to._" the voice hissed, "_Tell me the updates._"

The spy wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched the partying Pokemon. "One of the deserters... you know, the Leafeon, left with a sword. I started trailing him for a while. Then it got boring, so I went back to tail the main group. When I got there, the battle was taking place, and there was a new bat general who's completely insane flying 'round. Then they brought out these cannon thingymajigs and blasted her out of the sky. And then they went to save the Accumula citizens, who didn't actually _need _saving, thanks to my brilliant, scheming mind and ability to copy others' handwritings. After swapping a couple notes, changing the letters, et cetera, the officers got an order to party, which they were happy about." He puffed out his chest proudly. "I like to think of myself as their hero today!"

"_Please." _The voice dripped with sarcasm. "_As far as _they _are concerned, you are but a spy. And one that may get caught soon."_

"Oh, please. They're never going to catch _me_." he snickered.

"_Just you wait..." _the other Pokemon whispered, "_Now, what'd Scarlet's letter say?"_

"Just some notes to the Lucario. It also had that prophecy Pearl interpreted a week ago."

"_I meant the secret message."_

"Right! I knew that." The Pokemon shone a blacklight reader on the note. "Uh... it just says '_I am so sorry, Ralph. I hope you can forgive me. The day's mood: sad, moody._' I don't get it..."

"You _don't." _The voice was suddenly alarmed. "_But I do. Do you not get its meaning? Do you not know what it actually means?" _The voice rose, on the verge of panic._ "Scarlet always loved using secret codes. Look at the letter, you fool! Can't you see?"_

The spy's face paled. His heartbeat seemed to stop. With a sudden understanding, he slowly raked his claws across the letter, destroying it.

"Mother of Arceus..." he muttered shakily. "T-That means..."

"_This is very, _very, _bad." _the other voice finished.

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Tactician and Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	7. The Reversed View: Part 1

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Reversed View: Part 1**

Accumula Town.

A small town with one of the biggest trade routes winding through it. As one walks into the old-fashioned environment, sounds of Pokemon bartering, trading, and joking could be heard. Wagons bounced along the roads. Small-sized Pokemon scurried along the road with overflowing baskets of fresh produce as larger Pokemon attempted to not trample others.

In the midst of all this chaos, a Mightyena paced quickly around a traveling caravan pulled by two Rapidash. His scarlet pupils were narrowed in his yellow, lamp-like eyes. Medals swung from his uniform coat. A broad-brimmed officer's hat was seated upon his large head.

"Seriously, Commander Shaw. No worries! We'll take care of your lil' cutie." One of the fiery unicorns neighed, cantering back and forth. "It's just a short trip to Castelia City. What can go wrong?"

The Mightyena looked up anxiously. His name was Robert Shaw, leader of Group R for the Shadow Force. He looked at the lead wagon, where his daughter, Lily Shaw, was struggling to drag her pack into the four wheeled device.

"Stupid... just... go... in!" The Poochyena huffed and fell backwards, her traveling bag slamming down on her as she did. "Ow!"

Rob rushed over. "Lily! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he gave her a lick around the ears. Lily snorted and hopped back onto her feet.

"Yeah, just got sucker punched by my own luggage." she growled, prodding her heavy pack with a sharp claw. "Idiot!" she cursed and stomped around.

"I'll help you." He easily lifted the pack and tossed it into the wagon. "And in you go!" He gently helped her into the wagon.

"Hey, I'm not _weak, _you know!" she complained with a grin to let him know she wasn't serious, "Anyways, you be safe and stay safe out there, Papa." She gave him a lick on the nose and settled down next to her classmates. They high-pawed each other and started chatting about the guys in their class, the guys in the other classes, and so on.

_It's just a short, one month school trip to the biggest city in Unova. _Rob reminded himself, _What can possibly go awry? _

Still, he had a very bad feeling about the entire thing as he watched the wagon carrying his precious daughter rumble away. Soon, they were lost amidst the huge crowd.

With a sigh, he turned around to face his teammates, who were attempting not to laugh as he showed the softer part of himself with his daughter.

There was Jasmine, aka Jazz, the sarcastic Linoone. She was cool and calm but rather a coward when it comes to battling. Next was Gran the Shiftry, the throw-at-defenses-to-soften-the-enemy-up guy. Third of Group R was Demo, the brainless Exploud who only follows orders. If he doesn't receive an order, then he does absolutely nothing. Fourth of of the five Pokemon in Group R is the strategist―Annie the Mawile, the Pokemon that sits stop Demo's head and snaps out orders.

Robert Shaw was the leader of this strange yet successful team. They had been fighting together ever since the Shadow Force had first come to power―which was around seven years ago, when the great Lord Darkrai rose to power. They were proud officers of the Shadow Force, with a reputation to keep.

"Well?" Jazz asked in a flat voice, "All that lovey-dovey gooiness is driving me nuts. What's our next move?"

"Rob, you have a commander's meeting at the Town Hall." Annie chirped up, "You'd better go. The rest us have patrol duty."

Gran groaned. "_Again_? We've had this... this _patrol duty _for an entire week! I want action! I want battle!"

"You should be glad things are this peaceful." Rob grumbled, "Do you honestly want _more _bloodshed?" He glared daggers at the Shiftry.

"Erm..." It was obvious that their leader was in a bad mood. "I-I suppose not, commander." Gran stuttered, "Right, Demo?"

The Exploud blinked twice and scratched his head. "Ummph?"

"Right. Patrol duty." Jazz muttered, "Fun. Let's go, then." The four Pokemon turned and marched off.

Rob turned and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he raced off towards the Town Hall.

"Is everybody here?" Rob snapped to attention as Mali the Zoroark paced the length of the meeting room. Mali was a well-known lieutenant in the Shadow Force, mainly because of his driving skills. "Leader of Group S, Saber?"

Saber the Sableye raised a claw, signifying his presence.

"Group B, Bane the Banette?"

The commander let out a loud grunt.

"Group D, Dusky the Dusknoir?"

The huge Ghost-type Pokemon glared at the lieutenant.

"And Group R, Robert the Mightyena?"

Rob let out a growl and raised his tail.

"Great, we're all here." The Zoroark took a seat at the head of the table, where the four commanders were seated. "Lord Darkrai, as you all know, I assume, has gained the title of the Ultimate Leader."

They all nodded.

"Right. And as you know, with great power, comes great rebels. The protesters and all the other Pokemon that are against our Lord's imagination of a great and peaceful empire have not been defeated. In Kanto, a group of rogue Pokemon broke one of the jails in Pallet Town and released those savage protesters." Mali reported, "Do you four know of the rogue Pokemon?"

All four commanders gave him a blank look.

Mali rolled his eyes. "Basically, they're a group of assassins and such that kills off our sponsors, police force, and such. They have a certain hatred against our Lord. I have news that they've recently arrived in Unova and have started to turn some cities against us. Or course, the cities in the Northern Kingdom are untouched, but other cities are not. Commander Bane?" He munched on a doughnut.

The Banette raised his wispy hand. "Yes?"

"You are in charge of settling down the sparking signs of rebellion in Aspertia City, and the southeastern towns." Mali turned to Saber. "You, Commander Saber, will be in charge of settling down the southeastern towns along with Commander Bane."

The two commanders nodded grimly.

Rob shuffled his paws and glanced at Commander Dusky. Judging from the Dusknoir's looks, he also did not want to be paired up with Rob. But if Mali was pairing up commanders... then it was obvious that Groups R and D were going to be forced to work together.

"You, Commander Dusky, are needed in the Northern Kingdom. Get there as fast as you can." Mali ordered, "And Commander Robert..."

"Go along with him, I suppose?" Robert grunted half-heartedly.

"Nope." The Mightyena blinked in surprise. "Actually, you're being promoted to the rank of lieutenant."

"Wait―_what?_" Rob was so surprised, he fell off his chair and smacked his head against the ground. "I mean..." Thoughts whirled in his mind. Lieutenant? _Lieutenant? _How was it possible that he, a little primitive commoner, could ascend to the ranks of a lieutenant?

"I protest!" Commander Dusky huffed with anger. "He's just a newcomer! He can't possibly ascend to a rank such as―"

"It has been commanded." A low growl echoed around the room. Mali let out a startled hiss and quickly bowed as a Greninja stalked into the room. Mali glared at the other four commanders. "Bow!" he hissed.

The commanders quickly stood up and bowed. Commander Dusky accidentally toppled the table in his haste.

"Hmm." the Greninja grunted, "Unimpressive bunch of idiots. Well, meeplings. I am General Ranark, blah blah blah and all that formal stuff. I am here to confirm that yes, Robert Shaw has been promoted to the ranks of a lieutenant. You will be going along with Mali to patrol the more, ah, _heated _towns here in Southern Unova, such as Nuvema, Nimbasa, and all the way to Castelia. Is that clear?"

"Very." Rob agreed. His ears twitched uncomfortably as Commander Dusky glared sharply at him.

"Well, dismissed, then. Mali, Robert, you two stay. You three," He sent a sharp, fiery glance at the bowing commanders. "Scram outta my sight!"

With a fearful _yeep, _the commanders scrambled away.

"Was that necessary?" Mali grumbled, "You're always overdramatic, Ranark."

"Heh. No thanks to you." Ranark studied Rob with a strange glint in his eyes that made Rob tremble. There was something rather queer about the Greninja. "Well, I guess since you're lieutenant, I have to tell you all the updates." He cleared his throat and got ready for a big speech. "The rogue Pokemon have assassinated Paul the Claydol, one of our richest sponsors. General Stary has been sent to the Sinnoh region, General Blobby has been sent here from the Hoenn region, and General Otri sent to the Hoenn region. Oh, and there's a new general―General Doomsday, who was recently recruited." The frog sniffed. Rob guessed that he most likely did not get along with General Doomsday. "Any questions?"

"N-No." Rob stuttered.

"All done, then." The Greninja turned and stormed out the door.

"Well..." Mali turned to face Rob. "Welcome to the team, I guess. We're staying in Accumula Town until something comes up. You and your group are free for today, so you can celebrate." He shook Rob's paw. "See you out there, Robby!" He saluted smartly and trudged out the door.

Rob frowned. _What just happened? _he thought, a bit confused at how quickly the meeting had ended. Usually, from his experience, meetings contained food fights, arguments, and a lot more talking.

Nevertheless, since he was not one to complain about a strange situation, he turned and went off to find Group R.

"Totally awesome!" Annie grinned with both mouths―her normal one and the giant one hanging off her head like a hair clip. "So it's Lieutenant Shaw now, huh? Great!"

"Does that mean we get off patrol duty?" Gran asked excitedly.

"Nah, we still gotta do it." Rob admitted.

"Bummer." Jazz grumbled, "What's the point of being promoted if you gotta do the same stuff?"

"RRrrmmmph." Demo grunted.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm sure something will come up." Rob assured them, "Till then, let's party!"

"Wait―party?" Gran gaped.

"Mali the Zoroark―he's a lieutenant, said that we could." Rob informed him merrily.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Annie steered Demo towards the Night Club. "Ahoy, full steam ahead, Demo!"

"Rarrr!" Demo agreed, and stomped off.

Laughing, the others followed them.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Nuvema Town was _bombed_?" Robert almost choked on his own tongue. "Why? By whom?"

Mali flipped the newspaper over as he showed it to Group R. "Hmm, apparently a group of protesters launched a Shadow Ball at the Town Square and blew it up. Dozens of casualties, et cetera, et cetera. I guess we head to Nuvema now." He whistled, and two Banettes floated by. "Get me my van, snappy!" he ordered.

"Yes! Finally something _fun_!" Gran whooped, "No more patrol duty! No more walking around town, lighting Demo's pants on fire..."

"Dude, that was _you_?" Annie gnashed her teeth. "Idiot! I almost got burned!"

"Hey, it was fun!"

"Fun your _head _off!" Annie tackled the Shifty, and the two rolled away.

Rob stared angrily at the newspaper. _How dare those protesters bomb the Town Square, of all places? Didn't they understand that innocent Pokemon didn't deserve getting hurt, much less death? It wasn't fair! The innocents had no part in this battle, and yet... and yet..._ His vision grew red. _And yet those protesters still treated them as if they were! Fools!_

"Normally, I would let you go off seething on your own, Robby dear, but right now, would you please move so a lady can get into the van?" Jazz asked sarcastically. Rob realized that he was sort of standing in everybody's way.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, and scooted aside so she could prance in.

As soon as Group R plus Mali were in the van (the group had refused to let Mali drive, much to the Zoroark's disappointment, so they were letting Gran drive, which wasn't much of an improvement), they set off along the dusty road for the one-hour drive that would take them to the heart of where the flames of the Rebellion were being lit.

"We're stopping by a Shadow Force Outpost on the way." Mali told them, "And be prepared for attacks." He glared suspiciously at the trees on either sides of the road. "The rogues are everywhere."

Jazz sat up, suddenly interesting. "Where _did _those rogues come from?" she asked.

Mali shrugged. Apparently, the question was beyond even him. "They first attacked the Hoenn region and blew up the Mossdeep Space Center." Rob shuddered at the memory. That explosion had taken his wife away from him, but he'd never heard of rogues taking part in that explosion..." After that, they've been sowing chaos and destruction across all the regions. They murder innocents, turn citizens against their own city, and basically give us a very bad day."

"Why would Pokemon _do _that?" Rob growled, disgusted, "Is it too much to ask for a _peaceful _era?"

"Apparently." Annie snorted. She was intently watching the news on the TV installed on the roof of the van. "21 injured, 2 in coma... wow, now _that's _a destructive Shadow Ball."

"I don't get it." Rob repeated, softer this time, "Why would Pokemon want to fight against us? We're creating the perfect empire of peace!"

"I guess..." Mali said with a sigh, "One just can't please everybody..."

* * *

**Forty minutes later...**

"Wow." Annie commented from her perch atop Demo's head as they strolled through the large outpost, "Impressive dome." she said as she looked up.

The silver room which they were winding through was full of officers and such loitering about. Rob caught sight of a Liepard and Braixen squaring off with a Gothitelle and Malamar. He watched as lines were exchanged. Then the Malamar lashed out and sent the two Pokemon scurrying away. Away from the violence, a couple of guards were laughing and belching as they did patrol duty.

"This is the outpost that contains the most armored vehicles." Mali explained with a glint in his eyes. Well, leave it to a psycho car-loving Pokemon to know all the facts. "They've got war chariots, spiked vans... and even SharpeoMech 2!" the Zoroark squealed excitedly as he spoke the name of the world's first hydro car, "It's epic!"

Jazz mumbled something insulting about a crazy car-driving maniac under her breath.

Rob looked around at the neon lights and breathed in a fresh gulp of air. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

"To meet General Blobby." Mali gave him a _duh, obviously_ look. "You think I'd come this awesome car storage of epicness for any other reason?"

"I can think of twenty." Jazz grumbled.

Meanwhile, Gran choked in a laughter. "General _Blobby? _As in BLOB-bie? Sort of like BAR-bie? As in a plastic barbie blob?"

"Yes, yes, the greatest blob there is in the universe, blah blah and all that. No need to show respect―he ain't gonna give you any, either." The Zoroark pushed open a silver door. "Hey, ginormous Blob! You there?"

"That's General Blobby to you!" a Swalot squeaked as he slid towards them. Glittery medals were pinned to his neat uniform coat, which was obviously bursting at the seams from the sheer amount of purple fat. "What do you want, Mali?"

"Hey, _you _called the meeting, not me, pardon me and thank you very much." Mali contradicted, "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, that's right." the general remembered, "Charnette! Amethyst!"

Behind the purple blob of greatness, the two bullied Pokemon Rob saw earlier slunk out. The Liepard snarled and snapped her jaws, as if expecting a dee-lish-ous meal of Mightyena meat. The crazy light in her eyes made Rob back up nervously. The Braixen crossed her arms and stared intently at him.

Rob could feel his heart beating with fear. Why was he so afraid of those two Pokemon? He tried to shake off the uneasiness, but his scruff was already damp with sweat. The two Pokemon radiated a scary aura that nearly made him run for mama. But he was, after all, a lieutenant, so he couldn't. He stood his ground and managed glared them down.

"We're assassinating the Revolutionists' leader." the Swalot announced.

"What? But it just came into existence!" Annie yelped, "How can you be sure they have a leade―"

"This guy's also the leader of the protesters' group, maybe even the leader of the rogue Pokemon." General Blobby informed them breezily. He tapped on a remote. A screen lit up behind the purple blob Pokemon and showed the images of a Lucario shaking his fist at one of Darkrai's campaigns for election. "We believe he is responsible for all those violent acts taken by the protesters and rogue Pokemon alike. He must be taken down to detain any sparks of Revolution."

Rob felt strangely enraged. "Wait a second, you purple blob!" he snapped, "We're officers, not assassins! We can put him in jail―sure! But we have a code of conduct! We―do―not―kill!"

"Interesting concept." the Liepard murmured. "And wait for your future enemies to grow up so _they _can kill you?"

"That's beyond the point!" Rob snarled, "We―"

"Shut up!" Blobby growled, "How dare you―"

"We're officers, mister!" Rob raged on, "We only arrest Pokemon, not kill them! For the order to kill, they must be captured, tried, found guilty, _then _be punished accordingly! We don't just kill out of the blue!"

"And wait for them to kill us?" Blobby snarled, "How soft can you g―"

"Whoa, _whoa!_" Mali jumped in quickly. "Calm down, gents." He turned to face General Blobby. "At this point, Captain of Gelatin, I'd rather go with Robby here's plan. It has less risks. I swear upon my title that I will capture the Lucario alive."

"And if you fail..." the Swalot growled, obviously annoyed by the Zoroark's interruption, "I will send Charnette and Amethyst here to assassinate him, understand?"

"Understood." Mali glared at the quivery blob. "Come on, Group R. Let's go."

"But―" Rob bit back a retort. He longed to slice the general into nice, thick pieces of jelly and feed it to his own assassins, but he suspected that it would be a dangerous thing to do.

"Oh, yeah!" General Blobby bellowed after them, "Watch out for the spy!"

"Spy?" Rob asked, and a chill ran up his spine, "There's a spy?"

General Blobby rolled his tiny eyes. "Well, _obviously, _smartypants. This is a war! Of course there are spies! But you won't find any here, thanks to Charnette here."

"I set up magical boundaries around this outpost." Charnette said with an insane grin, "Spies that cross it? Ashes."

"How―" Rob started.

"Charnette is an enchantress." Mali explained with a sharp, somewhat strangely angry glance at the panther-like Pokemon. She merely smirked and snapped at him. "She knows dark magic."

"Oh." Rob instantly felt like taking ten steps away from the dark Pokemon. "That's... erm... nice to know. Can we go now?" He almost whimpered as the Liepard fixed her emerald stare on him, but being a macho Mightyena lieutenant of great power, he didn't.

"Yup." Mali quickly ushered them out. "To Nuvema Town!"

* * *

**In Nuvema Town...**

"Group R, do a border check." Mali ordered.

"Border patrol―_again_?" Gran groaned, "At this rate, we might as well change our names to Group Border Patrol For Eterna!"

"Shut up." Jazz grumbled, "Doing it is punishment enough. Doing it with _you _is absolute torture."

Rob gave them a glare, and Group R fell silent. "Don't worry. We'll do it." he promised Mali, "Come on, let's patrol―"

"Oh, not _you, _lieutenant. Lieutenants don't do border patrols." Mali chided, "Robby here's coming with _me _to check the devastated area. Rest of you? Toodles!" He turned and walked away. "Come on, Rob! No time to waste."

"Um..." Rob glanced at his teammates. "I-I gotta go with him." He felt a pain in his chest as their faces fell. "Don't worry. I'll check it quickly and come back. Promise."

"No, no. Don't worry about coming back." Jazz gave him a cold stare. "We'll be just _fine. _Go ahead with your new _friend_. Come on, guys."

Annie gave Mali a look that was both puzzled and hurt, then turned to steer Demo away. Gran glared at Rob briefly before doing the same. Rob felt like his heart would break. It was like they were saying goodbye.

"Come on, wolfy!" Mali was yelling, "Let's go!"

Rob forced a smile. "Right! I'm coming!" he called as he turned his pawsteps away from his friends and walked towards the lieutenant.

They fell into steps side-by-side as they surveyed the blackened ground. A slender Shadow Force guard in full armor nodded at them briefly, gold eyes gleaming, but didn't cease its stride and continued patrolling the area.

Rob put his nose into the dirt. "It's definitely a max-powered Shadow Ball. Maybe powered up using a Spell Tag." he reported.

Mali scuffled the dirt with his paws. "Most likely." he agreed, "I just wonder..." He frowned.

Suddenly, there was an earth-rumbling shake, and a huge _kaboom _rolled across the town. Far in the distance, Rob saw a red-cross sign burning with purple fire as it burst into flames. "The hospital!"

"What? Curse them!" Mali swore, "Why the hospital, of all places? Stupid Revolutionists!" he yelled as he turned his steps towards the direction of the blast, "Come on! We have to catch them red-pawed!"

Rob, filled with anger from tail to snout at the protesters, followed him with angry zeal.

* * *

**At the newly devastated area...**

"Holy Giratina." Rob kicked at the remains of a hospital bed. Clerics were rushing around, helping their own colleagues and injured Pokemon alike. He was angry. Blowing up a Town Square had been the limit. But what kind of heartless Pokemon would blow up a _hospital? _A place filled with the injured and needy. A place filled with Pokemon that had sworn not to fight and the Pokemon that couldn't fight. It was completely out of the ranges of humanity. It was infuriating.

"Look." Mali murmured. Rob turned, anger blazing from his eyes, and caught the sight of a Lucario, along with a Kricketune, Snivy, Chandelure, and Riolu, who were picking their way carefully through the carnage. A growl rose in his throat. He extended his claws and prepared to leap.

"Hold on! Let's see what they do!" Mali hissed. Rob reluctantly forced his hackles down.

He watched, anger blurring his vision, as the five Pokemon talked quietly with each other, and darted off in different direction.

_Fiends! _Rob thought furiously as they pretended to help the injured Pokemon, _You imposters! Liars! Traitors to your own towns! _It took every ounce of strength and willpower to not lunge at them and release his rage on their bodies.

After a couple of hours, the five Pokemon had a quick chat and separated not long after.

"Follow the Lucario." Mali said, and beckoned to a squad of Banettes floating by, "You guys. See that Riolu? Arrest him and charge him on the account of massacre and being in league with that Lucario."

"You mean Ralph?" one of the Banettes said, "I don't think he actuall―"

"DO IT!" Mali snarled into his face, which effectively shut the ghost Pokemon up. The Banette patrol squad fled.

"Let's follow the Lucario named Ralph, then." Rob suggested. He wanted to have a talk with the Lucario and then punch him in the face. Any Pokemon that blows up hospitals full of helpless Pokemon definitely deserved a lecture and a punch.

Mali shook his head. "No, we need to check the town and prevent any other explosions that might occur." he said reluctantly. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Hello, Bismay? Please send a squad of Banettes to follow that Lucario... they're walking towards the marketplace currently... yes, yes... thank you." He slipped the device into his jacket pocket. "Well? Let's go check the Town Hall, shall we?"

They walked in silence for a few moments before Rob got the nerve to ask him a question. "Spies―are they really, you know, being employed?"

Mali grunted. "Yeah, but no worries―we've got spies on our side as well. There's a Weavile from the Northern Kingdom named Xiawa. He's a pretty good spy."

"What about the rogue Pokemon? Do they have spies as well?"

Mali nodded. "Yeah, definitely. Some of our enchantresses―including Charnette―sensed spies running amok. It's sorta unpleasant thinking about Pokemon watching your every action." He shuddered visibly.

Rob bumped him good-naturally. "Don't worry." he said confidently, hoping his fear of spies didn't show, "We'll be fine. We're an elite squad of officers, after all, right?"

Mali grinned and bumped him back.

The two lieutenants were trying out the famous Nuvema doughnut truck's doughnuts when the alarm sounded.

"_Capture has failed!" _A Banette's scream, accompanied by several explosions in the background, screeched through Mali's walkie-talkie. "_This is Patrol Unit 201, requesting backup immediately!"_

"Roger that!" Mali yelled, and quickly grabbed two Banette patrol groups, "What units are you two?"

"165 and 172!" the two lead Banettes saluted.

"_Units 165 and 172 are nearby and on the way!_" Mali shouted into the walkie-talkie, "You two units! Use your GPS and _catch those protesters!"_

The Banette squads darted off.

"Let's follow them!" Rob urged.

"Wait." the Zoroark said in a commanding voice, "Let's go get my favorite weapon first!"

"Not a car, please. Not a car..." Rob begged.

"A car!" Mali said triumphantly. He quickly ran towards the police station.

"_Attention all units, the suspects have entered a vehicle and are now escaping!_" a voice blared.

Mali stormed into the police station. "Get all units in action! We've got protesters on the loose!" he yelled.

A Bisharp jumped to his feet and slammed a red button. Alarms began blaring.

"_Roger that, units in the area are now in pursuit!_" Mali yelled back into his walkie-talkie as the alarms wailed. Police officers swarmed the car and began driving off. "Come on, Rob!" he yelled as he hopping into an armored car, "Ooh, nice car. Time to drive!" he yelled.

"Agh―NOOO!" Rob howled. He slammed against his seat as the van peeled out of the police station at top speed. "AHHHHHHH!"

They caught up to the getaway van pretty quickly, since Mali was driving at about a hundred miles per hour. Rob's face felt like peeling off due to the giga-force of the fast-moving vehicle.

Mali grinned as he slowed down. "Shall I ram into them or blow them up from here?" he asked.

Rob felt a bit wobbly from the maniacal driving. "Urgh..." he mumbled.

"Yo, don't puke here! If you're gonna toss your doughnuts, do it out the window!"

Rob swallowed back bile. "G-Got it." he said shakily.

Mali grinned and tapped on the car's radio. "I've spotted the suspects; I need a blockade three miles from here just in case I don't apprehend the suspects, and bring someone who knows how to cast an effective Shadow Ball just in case." He eyed Rob. "I'm guessing you're so sick you're gonna swallow your Shadow Ball instead of firing it. No offense."

"Hence offended." Rob swallowed.

"Yes, sir. Sending in Unit 196 immediately." a dispatcher replied calmly.

"Urghhh..." Rob felt a bit sick to the stomach. Then he look the window of the van to see the Lucario's eyes staring back at him. "It'th _im! Inth tih the vraamm!_"

"Ram? Okay, if you say so!" Mali said cheerfully and stepped on the gas pedal.

"AHHHHH!" Rob screamed as the car blazed across the road and slammed into the van, "_You're ginna kil uth all!_"

"Ram harder? Okay!"

Rob felt like puking his entire stomach out. "AHHH!" he screamed, sure that any moment now Mali was going to get them both turned into a greasy spot on the concrete pavement, "AHHHHHHH! _I DON'T WANNA DIEEE!_" he wailed and immediately bit his tongue after, "OWWWTHHH!"

_Oh, great._ he thought miserably, _First, I lose my teammates, second, a hospital blew up, and now I'm gonna die. Just wonderful._

"YEEEHOOOOWWWW!" Mali whooped.

"Um, Mali?" Rob sucked in the blood from his rapidly swelling tongue. "Why are they opening the doors?" He eyed the group of protesters as they threw open the backdoors, revealing a trunk filled with furniture and such. "What the heck are they doing?

"They're surrendering?" Mali suggested.

Then the Riolu hurled a couch at them.

"Whoa! HEY!" Mali yelled as the front window's glass began to fracture, "Not cool! Not cool!"

"AHHH!" Rob screamed as a polished oak table slammed into the fender. The car groaned.

"You're hurting my car!" Mali wailed, "NO-OOOO!"

"Um... Mali?" Rob watched the Riolu. "W-Why is he mixing up that soda with peppermint?"

Unfortunately, the Zoroark was too distressed to enlighten him as he mourned his damaged car and stomped harder on the gas, nearly sending Rob through the roof.

Just a second before the Riolu chucked the bottle at them, Rob had a split-second memory of his chemistry teacher warning him about carbon dioxide and this certain brand of peppermint. Combined, they make a pretty decent high-velocity bubble bomb.

Then the bottle promptly exploded, sending a fine white bubbly sludge over the front window.

"NOOOO!" Mali wailed, "Not the front window!" he screamed as the glass began shooting out small fragments.

"Who are you kidding? We're gonna dieeee!" Rob wailed as the car swerved wildly, "I don't wanna die! Stop the car!"

"Darn it!" Mali reluctantly pressed the brake pedal and brought them to a squealing halt. "Attention all units, I have fail to apprehend the suspects." he groaned.

Suddenly, there was a bone-shattering _BOOM! _Rob jumped out of his seat and tried the doors. They were sealed shut. "Dude, the car's malfunctioning. Get us out of here!" he snapped.

"My poor baby..." Mali melted down. "Front glass in shambles. Fender dented. Oh... what have they _done _to you?"

Rob rolled his eyes and used a carefully aimed Iron Tail to bust the doors open. More glass shattered from the impact and fell on him. The fragments dug into his skin. "Come on, Mali! Let's move it!" He dragged the weeping Zoroark out of the wrecked car just in time to see pieces of the now-flaming van fly by. Ahead, the Banette blockade had done their job well and formed a three-body thick mob, stopping the protesters―the Lucario, the Riolu, the Kricketune, and two new Pokemon; a Blaziken and Leafeon―in their tracks. The Lucario was yelling at the Kricketune as she laid limp and unmoving on the pavement.

Rob winced as he saw the Kricketune's burns. He got ready to run over and help when the group suddenly moved as one body, picked up the fallen Pokemon, and darted down an alley branching off from the road.

"Wha―get them!" he yelled. The Banettes heeded his voice and took up the chase.

Meanwhile, Mali was still weeping over the broken car, patting the broken and dented aluminum and sobbing heart-brokenly.

Rob sighed and limped over to help.

* * *

**An hour later...**

Rob was _not _in a good mood. It had taken him forty minutes to coax the sobbing lieutenant away from his precious car, and twenty more minutes to help him recover and get him back to the police station. When he had been promoted to lieutenant, this was _definitely _not what was in his mind. He'd rather go back to Group R and do border patrol. He'd rather do _garbage _duty with Group R. His heart ached as he remembered the good times he had with his teammates.

"What? You've lost them?" Mali yelled into his walkie-talkie, "You followed them to the Chapel... but then they weren't inside? Curse it!" He turned to glower at the three commanders―or generals, as they called themselves. "Well? You heard _that _report! Shore up your defenses! If this Rebellion gets out of paw, we're gonna lose our hides!"

The three commanders―the Bisharp, Dusknoir, and Scrafty―trembled before him and yelped a bit as he stepped towards him.

"Mali." Rob said soothingly, "That's enough. Let's go check out with the Mayor so we can get out of this place."

"Fine." Mali grouched and was silent all the way to the Town Hall.

The mayor was a tiny blue Pokemon with starry orange cheeks. Mayor Mack, the Mudkip had introduced himself as, was listening to Mali's report.

As Mali talked, Rob carefully scanned the Mudkip from fin to tail. He appeared to be rather weary, as if he'd been having visitors often. His fins were drooping, and his beady black eyes were bleary. Still, Rob admired the way he kept his posture straight and dignified, and listened intently to Mali's report.

"... so if you catch them, send them immediately to the nearest Shadow Force Outpost. They'll be fairly tried there, and then punished accordingly." Mali finished.

"Is that all?" the mayor asked.

Mali nodded importantly. "Yup, that's 'bout it."

"I will see to your requests, then." The tiny Pokemon let out a little sigh and hopped off the couch he'd been perched on. "Thank you for bring it to my attention."

"Ah, no prob." Mali said easily, and turned to Rob, "Well? What now? Let's go!" He hopped into a brand-new police car. "To the Outpost!"

"Wait, what about Group R?" Rob demanded.

Mali shrugged. "They're a patrol group, after all. We'll come back and collect them after they're done."

That sounded reasonable to Rob, so he joined Mali inside the car.

* * *

**At the Outpost...**

"Well, well, well." General Blobby smirked as he faced them. "Lost the Lucario, huh? No worries. I was sure that would happen, so I sent Charnette, and Amethyst already."

"Are you _mad_?" Mali exploded. "They can't be trusted, those weaklings!" He waved Robert away as he engaged in a verbal combat with the Swalot general.

A clinking sound aroused Rob's attention. He rose from where he'd been resting on a couch and stepped out of General Blobby's office to explore.

The clinking sound was coming from a wagon, which carried an unusually large Noivern in chains. Her eyes were closed, and her huge wings had been bound to her back.

Rob walked over curiously as the officers set her down, wondering if she was a protester.

"That's Hyper-Nova." Mali's voice startled him. The dark Pokemon had obviously lost his debate against the Swalot and was looking pretty miffed about it. "She's insane."

"Um, pardon me?"

Mali studied the bat Pokemon carefully, as if she were an atomic bomb. "There's an unstable factor that's been analyzed in her. Whenever she gets too... worked up during a battle, she changes into what we call her 'Berserk Mode', where she goes completely mad and starts attacking even her own teammates..."

"You get back here, Mali! We ain't done yet!" Blobby yelled. Mali scowled and turned towards the general. "Just be careful when you're around her, Rob. She is one dangerous Pokemon."

"MALI!"

"COMING, YOU BRAINLESS BLOB!" Mali roared back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAINLESS BLOB?"

"ME!"

Rob took a hesitant step towards the Noviern. "Hey." he said awkwardly, "Are you... um... awake?"

The Noivern opened her eyes. Her pupils were unusually small―just the size of a small Pokecoin. She studied Rob critically. "Of course I'm awake. I never sleep." she said frankly.

"Err..." Rob couldn't tell whether she was kidding or not, so he decided not to ask. "Anyways, why are you in chains?"

The bat girl scowled. "Obviously, they think I'm _unstable._" She huffed. "Please! I used to be a girl with dignity. A lady with _class, _and after sponsoring them, and eventually joining them, they reward me with _this!_" She shook the chains disgustingly.

Rob felt bad for Nova. "I don't suppose they'll let you out anytime soon?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. I guess it depends on whether my bloodlust comes up again or not." She wiggled her chained wings irritably. "Well, I guess you'd better go now. It's getting late. Plus, that frog is looking for you."

"Frog?"

"ROBERT SHAW!" Rob turned to see General Ranark the Greninja hurrying towards him. "It's almost curfew. We must talk." He glanced at Hyper-Nova. "Were you talking to her?"

"Yeah, but she's―"

"No matter. Come with me." He dragged Rob away. Nova shrugged and winked at him.

"So." Rob pawed at the ground. "What's the news?"

Ranark huffed. "Nah, I just want somebody I can vent my rage on. Do you mind if I go ballistic?"

"Err..." The last thing Rob wanted in this very imperfect day was for the Greninja to pull off ninja moves and send him flying sky-high. "I actually don't―"

"Great! Now listen." The indigo frog took a deep breath. "That General Doomsday! Oh, please! Darkrai thinks that general is so _great, _and forgets all about his loyal general―me! A complete injustice! I am a much better fighter, planner, and tactician than that Doomsday! And Darkrai has to nerve to make―"

"Uh, I gotta do my business." Rob yelped, coming up with a quick excuse, "Gotta go! Bye!"

"Aw, come _on! _Is there _nobody _who sympathizes with me?" the Greninja complained.

_Well, nobody actually cares. _Rob thought back as he made his quick escape.

After pacing his comfy guest room restlessly in the Outpost for a while, trying to arrange his jumbled emotions and worries, Rob was startled by a loud knocking on his door. He opened it to see Group R in full rage mode, their eyes brimming with rage.

"Are―you―_mad?_" Annie hissed with barely unconcealed rage. All four Pokemon were dripping wet from head to toe. "We are your friends, Robert! We helped you during battle! We... we _gave _you the title and honor of being our leader! And ever since you got that _stupid _promotion, you go off with your little friend Mali and leave us in the _rain _with no ride―nothing!" she screeched out the last words.

"You know what? I think you were just using us to get that promotion." Jazz said drily, "Quite unthinkable of such an honorable Pokemon such as yourself, but I suppose it happens to all Pokemon that grasp great power."

Rob looked at them frantically. "Guys―_no!_ That's no what happened?"

"Then _what _happened?" Gran snarled, his voice dripping with loathing, "Or are you so high and mighty now that you don't want to talk to us? Guess your species is called _Mighty_ena for a reason."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Jazz added.

Rob took a deep breath. "Look, guys. I didn't mean to hurt you. You four helped me every pawstep of my way to here. I haven't forgotten that. I'm sorry for totally messing up our relationship with each other. I'm sorry I got over my heels in this... this lieutenant stuff. I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I'd do anything to get your friendship back. I'll even sacrifice my leadership, rank, anything!" He got suddenly desperate. "I'm really, really sorry! I've never done anything like... I... I just don't know what I'm doing!" And with the feeling of hopelessness in his heart, he promptly burst into tears.

Of course, he felt overwhelmingly embarrassed as he did so. A big, full-grown Mightyena lieutenant melting into a puddle at the feet of his teammates? Unthinkable. What would Lily say if she saw him like this?

"Hey, don't cry." Annie said, sounding slightly perplexed, "It's totally understandable. You just got carried away. We understand. We forgive you."

"We do?" Jazz asked. Her three teammates glared at her. "What? Just pointing out the obvious. Jeez." she said loftily.

Rob sniffled and shook himself. "You guys don't have to forgive me." he said miserably, "I-I just_ left _you guys there. In the rain. With no ride back here. I'm a terrible leader." He barely managed to swallow back a sob.

"Aw, man. It's okay." Gran said, looking flustered, "We totally understand and forgive you. It's fine."

"It's _not _fine! I'm the leader! I should be taking care of you guys! And instead... instead..."

"Calm down." Jazz said in a bored tone, "It's not gonna help anyone if you break down again. If we say we forgive you, we've forgiven you. Sheesh. No need to start doubting us. We're friends, after all."

"Jazz." Annie said, amazed, "That was the most inspirational sarcastic comment I've ever heard from you."

"Oh, shut up. I'm awesome that way."

Rob felt tears of gratitude filling up his eyes. "I won't ever do that again." he promised them.

"Would be good if you don't." Jazz offered, "Because you pretty much destroyed our friendship today."

"Jazz, shut up." Annie grumbled, "You're not helping."

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth!"

"Okay, then can go back to preaching friendship quotes again?"

"Nah, that was just a once-in-a-lifetime thing."

"Shucks." Annie grumbled.

Gran clapped Rob on the shoulder. "Well, sorry for bothering you this late." he said good-naturedly, "You should get some sleep. We wouldn't want our leader falling asleep on his paws, do we?"

"Ump." Demo said.

"Exactly." Gran agreed, "Nighty-night, Rob!" Then the four Pokemon turned and sauntered off.

Relief filled Rob from tail-tip to nose. Thank goodness for those good friends of his! With a lighter mind and heart, he curled up on his soft mattress and fell asleep.

Through the air vent, the spy's golden eyes gleamed. She pulled out a magical notebook and a quill pen. Anything she wrote would be transferred immediately to her superior. She picked up the pen with her mouth and started to write.

_I have successfully infiltrated the Shadow Force Outpost..._

* * *

**Next morning...**

"The Northern Kingdom?" Annie swallowed a pancake. "Sounds like fun! When do we leave?"

"After breakfast." Rob said, "We got summons from Darkrai himself!"

"Oh, yeah! This is the life!" Gran whooped, "Summons from the Big Lord himself!"

Rob grinned. "And after we have our meeting with him, I'm sure the Revolution will be controlled and we can finally have our Golden Age!"

The entire Group R cheered and attacked their breakfast.

Rob was stuffing down his last waffle when Mali approached him. "Hey, Robby! I heard your group got summons from Darkrai himself!"

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?"

"Well, mind if I swap with you? You're a lieutenant, after all. You might be needed here. I'll go with Group R as their leader." Mali offered.

"Thanks Mali―but no thanks." Rob smiled at his teammates. "We're a team, and teams stick together."

"Whatever you say, bro." Mali agreed, "Well, I'm gonna stick around here just in case. You never know when the rogues will attack! Good luck out there!"

"Right back at you!" Rob waved him away. "Well, team? Let's go!"

They poured out of the Outpost and hopped into the van. It was filled with weapons and supplies that they were going to help deliver to the Northern Kingdom. Gran, as usual, took up the driving, and the other members made up jokes and riddles to pass the time.

"I don't get why they didn't give us a helicopter." Jazz complained, "We can get there faster by air!"

"Meh. Road trips are fun. Besides, aircraft were just invented by those Wartortle bros. They're not exactly safe, you know." Annie contradicted, "I'd rather arrive at the Northern Kingdom in one piece, not a million flaming bits of a Mawile."

Demo grunted in agreement.

"Well, that's great and all." Gran kept his eyes on the road. "What happened yesterday while we were doing border patrol? We saw all the Banettes going completely berserk and running around like fools. Was that your doing?"

"Nah." Rob admitted, "Well, sort-of. We were visiting the bombed voyaged place. Then the hospital blew up, you know? We went there as fast as possible and saw those rebels poking around. Then next thing you know, Mali's in a car doing his crazy driving, those Banettes were running around trying to make a blockade, and then there was this high-velocity soda bomb that broke Mali's car. And then..."

"I'm not getting it." Jazz said, "Can you talk normally?"

"Shhh!" Annie hissed, "It's getting interesting!"

"You mean you get what he's saying?"

"SHHH!"

"... the rebels escaped in the end and disappeared into the Chapel and I had to drag Mali's sorry hide all the way to the police station. Oh, and we visited Mayor Mack." he finished.

"That made no sense, but okay. Pretty eventful day, huh." Gran commented, "Wait―why's there a fallen tree in the middle of the road? Whoa!" The van screeched and careened into the forest, narrowly missing a head-on collision with a huge tree trunk. "What in the name of Arceus?" He hopped out to investigate.

"I think we'd better go out and move it. It might a a hazard to other vehicles." Annie suggested.

"We should blow it up." Jazz offered.

"And accidentally set the entire forest on fire? I don't think so." Rob retorted, getting out of the van, "Let's cut it into smaller pieces and throw them back into the forest."

"Roger that." the other replied.

Rob began hacking away at the huge trunk with a mixture of Iron Tail and Metal Claw. His comrades also attempted to cut through the trunk, but it was so thick and heavy, and plus the fact that none of them had Psychic, they were not able to move it.

"Hey, Rob." Annie called, "Something's weird over here."

"What?" Rob walked over.

"Look." She showed him the cleanly cut edge of the trunk. "It was purposely cut."

Rob shook his head, puzzled. "But who'd want to block the path?"

Suddenly, Annie tensed. "It's a trap!" she said, "It has to be!"

"Well... _duh._" Jazz commented, "Derp."

"Err... we're not exactly getting attacked." Rob said, "Maybe..."

"The van!" Gran yelled, and Rob turned around to see five Pokemon pillaging goods from the back of the van, "Rogues!"

There was a Serperior, who was obviously the leader, as he was ordering the others around. The other five Pokemon, a Flygon, a Zorua, a Charizard, a Seviper, and a Girafarig, were stuffing the weapons and supplies into magical sacks that seemed to be able to fit everything in it―including an entire crate of Gummies, several bags of berries, quivers and bows, and a huge bag stuffed with whipped cream. Why there was whipped cream inside the van, Rob didn't know, but it wasn't exactly important at the moment.

"Attack!" Rob yowled and hurled himself at the rogues. The Flygon whipped out of the way and hissed angrily.

"I've got it all!" The Girafarig stuffed the last crate of food into her bag. "Let's hit the road!"

"You're not getting away!" Jazz yelled and Hyper Beamed them. The Flygon was hit and sent flying with a wail.

"Go, go, _go!_"_ t_he Serperior yelped. All five Pokemon turned tail and fled into the trees.

"After them!" Annie yelled. Demo roared forward.

"You guys go!" the Seviper hissed, "I'll hold the corrupted freaks!"

"Yeah, right!" Gran snarled and hurled himself at the serpent. She swirled around him quickly in a graceful wave and slammed him into the ground. The Shiftry counterattacked immediately, and crushed the snake Pokemon into a boulder. The Seviper wailed with pain.

"I'll help Nyx! You three run!" the Serperior yelled.

"I'm not leaving, Zamza!" the Flygon yelled. Jazz hit the sand dragon over the head with a heavy swipe and smashed his face into the ground.

"Heaven's sake, Sandrain! You're annoying!" Zamza snapped as he plowed Demo into the ground. Annie screamed as Nyx whirled around, using her tail as a spear, and slammed the poor Mawile into a tree. Apples rained down on her head. The Seviper was bopped on the head by a dozen more apples and fainted.

"Might as well go full on! Come on, Ra!" the Zoura yapped, "Isis, you keep on going!"

The Charizard wheeled around. "Hop on, Gala! I'll torch―" He managed to make out before Demo rose and slammed him into the ground. "AHH!"

"Ra!" the Zoura named Gala cried.

Rob darted after the Girafarig, who was carrying the magic sacks. She yelped as he lunged out at her and clopped him in the head with a well-aimed hoof. He shook his head, momentarily dizzy, and quickly attacked. This time, his aim was true and he sent the little deer crashing to the ground. He grabbed the magic bags. "I've got the―"

"Not so fast!" He was suddenly suffocated in a chokehold. The Serperior named Zamza hissed with rage.

"What's _wrong _with you guys?" Gran yelled, "Attacking poor travelers?"

"Oh, and _you _guys are the innocent ones?" Gala snarled as she launched a Night Daze at him, which Gran batted away easily, "Yeah, right!"

"_You _guys are the robbers!" Rob broke free from the Serperior's grip. "Just who do you think you are?" he snarled.

"Just who do _you _think you are?" the green serpent snarled back with so much rage, Rob took a step back, "Is it not bad enough that you took away our loved ones? Our homes? Now you're taking away our freedom and turning us into... into _slaves _for Darkrai? Hooligans!" He swung a disastrous Dragon Tail and slammed Demo into the ground. "Ra! Grab Nyx and Isis and get away! We'll deal with those officers!"

"Not yet!" Gran jumped at the Charizard before realizing that one, a Charizard is a Flying and Fire type, and two, a Grass type jumping a Flying and Fire type was probably not the smartest tactic ever. He tried to stop himself by doing funky chicken-wing movements, but by then it was too late.

Ra looked up and torched Gran with a Flamethrower. The branches of the trees above caught fire.

"Oh, great." Zamza hissed, "Ra! Go now! We'll detain them!"

"No way!" Rob jumped at him, but the Flygon named Sandrain slammed into him.

"You're going to have to go through _me _first!" the Dragon and Bug type warned.

Rob bared his teeth and lunged at him with an Ice Fang. Sandrain blasted him back with a Sand Attack, blinding him. Rob staggered back just in time to see Ra take off with Isis, Nyx, and the magic sacks containing their precious supplies.

"Sandrain! Put out the fire!" Zamza shouted. Rob took his chance and jumped the Serperior. The snake was taken off guard and crashed into the shrubbery.

Zamza struggled to shake him off, but couldn't. Jazz had Gala pinned against a tree. Gran, Annie, and Demo were all just coming to their senses. Meanwhile, Sandrain created a quick gust of wind and blew out the fire.

"You're under arrest!" Rob commanded, "Do not resist or we will use force!"

"You're _already _using force." the Serperior pointed out, "Sandrain, Gala, _now!_"

Flygon swooped down, narrowing avoiding the tangled branches of the trees, and body-slammed Jazz, who wailed and fled. Gala launched a Night Daze at his defenseless friends. Rob flinched as his three comrades were knocked out again.

_Coward. _He cursed inwardly as Jazz darted away. Again, she had always been the first to leave the battlegrounds in any skirmish, so it wasn't exactly surprising.

He raised his hackles and growled as the three rogues faced him. But they didn't seem to be in a hurry to attack. Their victory, after all, was certainly assured. Battered and weakened, Rob was no threat to them.

"You know, we should take him back and give him to Frightful Frost." Gala mused.

"Or make him listen to the poetic lectures of the Singing Serpent." Sandrain suggested, "Man, she absolutely _sucks _at rhyming."

Rob watched them, body tensed, as they circled him.

"Or we could take him to the Nightmare Maiden and let her _eat _him." Gala chortled, "Or mentally disable him. Best kind of torture method ever!"

Zamza watched him coolly. Rob felt a growl rise in his throat. "What do you guys want? Why are you robbing us? Why are you doing this?" he asked helplessly, "Why are there always Pokemon like you out there that choose to steal and kill for a living?"

"Rather ironic, since it's _you _guys who put us in this position in the first place." Sandrain growled, "Never mind the Singing Serpent. _I'm _killing you!" He lunged forward, but Rob dodged neatly and landed on his back, sinking a deadly Ice Fang into the Flygon's body. The sand dragon screeched with pain and wheeled away.

"How dare you!" Gala snarled and jumped, but to Rob's surprise, Zamza held her back.

"Let him go." Zamza said, the angry look on his regal face replaced by sadness and curiosity, "He's obviously been played."

Gala snarled again and dug her claws into the dirt before racing off.

Sandrain staggered up, baring his vicious fangs, but Zamza gave him a long, hard stare, and the Flygon snorted with disdain and flew off.

Zamza gave him a strange look, a mixture of pity and confusion, and started to slither off.

"Wait!" Rob forced his voice box to work. "What... what did you mean? That I've been played? And―why are you letting me go? Do you understand that I would've arrested you, maybe even killed you during this fight? Why didn't you do the same?"

The serpent looked back at him, red eyes glowing. "You are just a pawn on their chessboard, Robert Shaw. A good and kind soldier like you doesn't deserve that fate. You are not worth the kill. And we do not kill innocents." he said grimly.

Rob felt his jaws drop. "How'd you know my name?" Then he shook his head. "Wait―that doesn't matter. What did you mean? That we'd taken everything from you?"

"You'll understand." the snake promised, "I may not be an oracle, but I do know that all who walks the path you are on will meet that certain fate. And then you shall understand. You will understand how I felt when all was taken from me. Do not forget that. When it happens, remember who caused it. Remember which side you are on. Then you will realize the truth. The truth will set you free, of course, but by then..." The snake started disappearing into the shadows. "It will be too late." With a flick of his ivy-shaped tail, he vanished.

"Oh, man. Rogues these days." Gran grumbled as he rubbed the apple-shaped lump on his noggin. "They've trashed the van, too. It's gonna take some time to fix the engine. Annie, can you help me with that?"

"I got slammed into the ground like, fifty times." the Deceiver Pokemon grumbled, "My head's still spinning."

"Rawr." Demo agreed.

"I'll help you fix the stupid engine. Can't be _that _hard." Jazz snapped. Her normally sleek fur looked like it'd gone through a hurricane. "Move over! And some Pokemon go patrol the forest. Next time I get ambushed, I'm blowing up that forest and I don't give a Tamato Berry about who's in it!"

"I'll go patrol the forest." Rob said reluctantly and trudged into the forest.

The fire had gone completely out, and the only remains from the battle was the scuffled dirt, scorched branches, and crumbly boulders.

A note fell over his shoulder and landed at his paws.

_Turn back._

He looked up and saw a dark, slender figure that seemed rather familiar staring back at him with wide, golden eyes.

"What do you mean, turn back? I'm not going deeper into the forest. I'm just poking around here." Rob said.

The figure scribbled another note and threw it down.

Rob picked it up. It read: _Turn back. It's getting dangerous._

He looked back up irritably. "Can't you mysterious oracles or robed figures all just make a statement?" he complained, "And why do you all like, shroud yourselves in a dark robe and such with... I don't know, a Duskull mask? Is your identity _that _important?"

The figure blinked and scrawled another note.

_Can't say. Turn back. Or you'll lose everything._

His throat tightened. "What do you mean?"

The figure sent down another scrap of paper. A complete waste of paper. Mysterious folks these days.

_I lost myself to the force. You will lose yours too. To another force._

"My what?" he demanded, "Can you just _talk_? By the way, you're wasting paper."

The figure jumped down and handed him another piece of notebook paper.

_Not possible. You know. You will know. Cannot tell more._

"Can't you guys be _clear _for once?" he sounded whiny, even to himself, "And why are you talking to _me, _of all folks to advise out there? What about that General Blobby? Heaven's sake! That purple blob of goo certainly needs a new brain and a good wise-cracking adviser."

The figure scratched a last message into the dirt and melted into the forest.

"Wait―oh, come _on_." he grouched, "Folks pop up, sprouts tarot card messages, then goes _poof! _Not helpful at all!" he yelled into the forest. A couple startled Pidgeys fluttered from their branches.

Rob's anger faded and was replaced by sudden alarm as he read the last message.

_At crossroads: either way, you will lose all..._

_ Wish you good luck, lieutenant. But it won't matter in the end._

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	8. The Reversed View: Part 2

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Reversed View: Part 2**

**Weeks later, at the Northern Kingdom...**

Rob stared out the frosted windows as he sipped from a mug of steaming hot chocolate. The figure's last words were still seared into the back of his memory.

_Either way, you lose all._

And Zamza's words.

_You are just a pawn on their chessboard, Robert Shaw._

Inspiring words as he awaited summons to the meeting room.

After the little incident, they had managed to fix the engine (no thanks to Jazz, who ended up breaking more than she fixed) and make their way into the Northern Kingdom. Darkrai greeted them warmly and promised to send more patrols into the forests.

"Lieutenant Robert Shaw." A Hoothoot hopped by. "Meeting has been delayed. Meanwhile, feel free to use our PCs to contact your family or friends. Much apologies for the inconvenience."

"It's fine." Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. "Do you have Psÿche on your PCs?"

"Mister Shaw." the Hoothoot replied in a rather haughty voice, "The Northern Kingdom specializes in designing applications. _Of course _we'd have Psÿche."

Excitement raced through the Mightyena. Psÿche was an app that allowed video conferences with other Pokemon. He glanced at the clock. It would be afternoon in Castelia City. He raced for the PCs, nearly bowling the Hoothoot over.

"Slow dow-AHHH!" the owl yelped and fluttered backwards.

Rob tapped on the private computer. It had no password. Figures. Why would it be called a _private _computer then? Oh well. Northern folks have an entirely different arrangement of brain cells, it appears. He quickly went onto his Psÿche account and made the call.

There was a crackle at the end. Then it turned into a laughter. "Mother of Darkrai, Daddy! Is that you? How'd you get reception?"

"I'm in Icirrus City." he replied, his heart filling up with happiness as he heard his daughter's voice, "How have you been?"

"Just great!" Lily squealed back, "Classes here are awesome! And, of course, there's the shopping and ice cream! Whoever invented ice cream is a _genius, _I tell you~" She smacked her lips. "Anyways, didja get attacked by rogues on your way to the Northern Kingdom?"

"How'd you know?"

"Hey, you're traveling to the _Northern Kingdom _with a _supply truck_. Of course road robbers are gonna attack!" Sometimes, Lily was a bit too smart for her own good. "So you got attacked, huh? Awesome! Did you whup their butts?"

Rob stifled back a laugh. "Not much, I guess. They got away in the end. Anyways, what classes are you taking?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm taking Notiqua, Chemistry, Civics, and History. And of course, my teacher made me take Geometry." Her cute little face fell a bit. "Can I tell you how much I _hate _math?"

"I think you've already told me."

"I mean, it's just numbers! Nobody's gonna ask me the value of _x, y, _and _z _when I grow up, right? No way anyone makes a living by doing _math_! Of course, unless you're a teacher... then that's a totally different story. Ugh. Math teachers." she pouted.

"Math can be used for architecture and designing." he said, trying not to laugh, "It's pretty useful."

"Meh. I just wish it would grow up and solve its own problems. Numbers these days." She flinched as someone yelled at her in the background. "Oop! I forgot! We got a field trip to Liberty Island today. I gotta go now! Stay safe out there, Papa! I love you!"

"Me too." he said back as the screen turned black.

Feeling quite refreshed, he turned and immediately slammed into Demo. He looked up to see Annie's grim expression staring back at him.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"A lot of things. All bad." she replied, "Come on! Emergency meeting!"

Rob could tell that things were not going well by the time he arrived in the meeting room. General Doomsday was seated silently in the corner while Her Highness, Queen of the Northern Kingdom, was in a very intense argument with Darkrai, whose face was covered by a dark, twisted mask of pure unadulterated rage.

"Sorry I'm late!" he yelped as he darted in and quickly took a seat, nearly toppling over his chair. Annie peeked out from behind her paws as Darkrai wheeled around to face him.

The great Pokemon took several deep breaths, probably to calm himself down. "It's―fine." he said in a controlled tone.

Her Highness scowled and drifted over to her throne. "We need a battle plan."

"What happened?" Rob asked.

General Doomsday looked at him with those boreal arctic-colored eyes. "The Revolution has officially started." the general said, "One of the Outposts has been raided, and a battle has begun in Nuvema Town."

During his two weeks here, Rob still couldn't figure out whether General Doomsday was a male or female, or even what Pokemon he/she/it was, since he/she/it was always draped in a dark, blood-colored robe. The general had a glacial voice and an intense stare. His/Her/Its voice was monotonous; never showing much emotion and always in that same frank, levelled tone. Rob had decided to officially declare the general a male (since it nearly blew his brain apart while thinking about it) to make his life easier.

"We can beat them, right? We warned the commanders and mayor in Nuvema. They'll be ready for them." Rob replied confidently, "Besides, most of the population in Nuvema Town are womenfolk and children. They probably don't know how to fight."

"Watch your words, fool." General Doomsday said, his voice a soft murmur, "Do not give the females little credit. Some of the fiercest warriors are, after all, females. Mystica Elementis, the first mayor, was also a female. And there are very few male oracles. Just so you know."

"We've strayed from the point." Darkrai interrupted, "We must be prepared just in case the battle does not go in our favor.

"It probably won't." General Doomsday murmured.

"Thank you, General Sunshine." Her Highness growled, "And that Xiawa _still _hasn't gotten back yet! So we have absol-utely _no _information on our enemy. I tell you; when that spy gets back, I will tan his hide like a―"

"Enough," Darkrai raised his voice. "General Doomsday, you obviously need to stay here... erm... because I don't think I want to send you into battle yet."

"I _can _fight." General Doomsday growled meaningfully.

"I mean, I need fresh generals here. Just in case." Darkrai sounded a bit nervous, "Lieutenant Rob can go there to assist General Blobby and Mali."

"What about Group R?" Rob asked.

"They'll stay here and help patrol the northern cities." Darkrai said easily, "Meanwhile, let's―"

"No." Rob cut in sharply.

"Did you just disagree with me?" Darkrai looked down at him.

"Yup."

"Okay, why? You're technically not their leader anymore, private. So―"

"They're my teammates." Rob said simply, "They're coming with me, or I'm not going."

Darkrai glowered at him. "You _do _realize I can strip you of your rank, right?"

"Yup. But I don't care." Rob replied.

There was a bit of a silence. Then General Doomsday let out a wintry laugh.

"I like his guts." he said with a hint of admiration in his normally frigid voice, "Are you going to dismiss a Pokemon with so much determination? Whoever does, to be frank, would probably be the most thick-headed idiot in the universe."

Darkrai made an uncontent grunt.

General Doomsday rose to his full height. "On my honor, Lord Darkrai, I wish you to grant me the power of promoting others."

Darkrai shrugged. "Granted. I don't really care. Do as you wish."

General Doomsday turned to Rob. "Upon Darkrai's permission, I hereby declare that Group R will now officially be promoted to the rank of personal bodyguards for Lieutenant Robert Shaw." he said formally, "Do your duty, privates."

"Since when did we have the position _personal bodyguards_?" Her Highness wondered.

"No worries. That was added about―oh, three seconds ago. Actually, four now." Doomsday fixed his curious icy gaze on Rob, making him shiver. "And that's that. Go on now. Do _not _disappoint me, you understand?"

Rob nodded mutely.

"Now that's fixed." Darkrai said, "Here's our battle plan. Robert, you and your group―err―_personal body guards _head on to the Outpost and help out there. Got that, private?"

"Check."

"I would like to send Yubabah and Shadow. They are skilled fighters." General Doomsday put in.

"Granted." Darkrai replied, "And I suppose that will be our plan now. Make sure the sparks of the Rebellion do not, on any condition, spread."

"Got that." Rob agreed.

"Good luck, then." Darkrai said, "And be on your way."

"Yubabah and Shadow will be waiting for you outside." Doomsday added.

Rob bowed formally. "Thank you." Then he turned to join his friends outside as they prepared to head into the heart of the Rebellion.

* * *

**Outside...**

"Brr..." Annie shivered. "Are we gonna drive to Nuvema? It'll take weeks! And plus, there are road robbers, traps, randomly placed tree trunks..."

"You _do _realize that we can teleport?" Yubabah asked.

Yubabah was a shiny Honchkrow, while Shadow was a white Gengar. They were both frank and sarcastic, which made them good buddies with Jazz.

"Sure." Jazz rolled her eyes. "Do any of us look like Psychic types? Nope!"

Yubabah laughed and let out a shrieking wail. Immediately, a Gothitelle appeared.

Rob recognized her. She was one of the Pokemon that bullied Charnette and Amethyst back at the hideout.

"This is Mina." Shadow introduced, "She's a messenger that brings news from Outpost to Outpost. She can teleport us."

"Nice to meet you." Mina said politely, "I think I've seen you guys before." she added, "I'm just not sure where. On the road, perhaps?"

"Sure," Rob said cautiously.

She shrugged. "Anyhow, hold on." The Pokemon grabbed paws and formed a ragged circle. "Now, _teleport!"_

Although teleporting was most likely normal for a Psychic or Ghost type, Rob did _not _find it fun. Imagine all your molecules dissolving into nothingness. Then imagine them suddenly solidifying in a completely different environment, and your stomach seems to have teleported the wrong way and ends up upside-down in your tummy.

And then you puke.

"Yuck..." Annie yelped as Rob nearly threw up on her, "If you're gonna throw up, do it on someone else!"

"Sorry..." Rob retched, "Okay, I officially hate teleporting. What's next?"

"Fixing this busted wall, I guess?" Shadow said, "Wow. What happened?"

"_They _happened!" A familiar wail reached Rob's ears. Mali staggered over, looking completely defeated. "I swear, just _twenty minutes _ago, we had a dozen perfectly good war vehicles! But then... but then... those... those _scumbags _snuck in and s-s-s..."

"Stole all the vehicles, ran over your officers, and broke through the wall and escaped and are are now using those vehicles to take down the Nuvema Police Force." Annie guessed, surveying the battered stronghold, "Well, that's just _wonderful. _But let's worry about that later."

"Later? _Later?_" Mali screeched, "They took my beauties!"

"Mali, nobody _cares _about your 'beauties'." Jazz told him flatly, "They're just a combined lump of metal, rubber, gas, oil, and electricity that are the foundation of pollution. Now if you'll clean your filthy ears, smack yourself in the cranium and help us clean up this mess, it will be much appreciated."

"_Just a combined lump of metal?" _Mali gagged, "How _dare _you..."

"There's a _levèe en masse_, our outposts have been breached, and you're weeping over stupid little scraps of four wheeled _metal_?" Annie snapped, literally, as the giant jaws that represent her hair clamped together, "Okay, let's make a deal: you fix wall, I don't eat you. Got that?" Her hair snapped aggressively.

Mali eyed the giant black steel clamps. "Um..." She didn't sound like she was kidding. "... fine." he grumbled.

"Good." Annie said, "Gran, Demo, come with me to haul building material. Mali, Yubabah, and Shadow; go and round up the officers here. Jazz and Rob... well, do whatever you want. Just try not to get killed."

"Hey―what makes you think _you _can order a _lieutenant _around?" Mali growled.

Annie looked at him scornfully. Her jaws snapped. "Do you happen to have a problemiski there, _friend_?" Her glare made it clear that Mali was not going to win in a verbal battle against her.

"No." the Zoroak sighed, "I guess not." Yubabah and Shadow laughed and darted away.

Jazz glanced at Rob. "Well, I don't know what _you're _gonna do, but _I'm _gonna go raid―I mean, _help out, _at the supply storage room." she sauntered off.

Rob sighed and went off to help some workers heave the building blocks into place.

* * *

**Hours later...**

"The roof's been stabilized, and the walls are pretty much patched up." Gran reported.

"The supply room's full of food, too. We got another delivery of White Gummies―yum." Jazz licked her chops. Judging from the roundness of her belly and the content look in her beady eyes, she'd also been taste-testing the Gummies.

"We've round up all the Pokemon. Everybody's present." Yubabah reported.

"Not everybody―my poor cars are still missing!" Mali complained.

"Nobody cares, idiot." Annie snapped.

"We have bigger problemos." They all jumped as General Blobby slimed over. "Really, _really, _big ones."

"What problems?" Rob asked.

"What problems are bigger than the fact that _our vehicles are gone_?" Mali demanded.

General Blobby stared him straight in the eye. "The assault on Nuvema Town has failed. Nuvema Town is now completely under the rebels' control."

On _that _cheerful note, they began ordering an immediate counterattack.

"It's crucial that Darkrai doesn't hear about this." General Blobby said severely, "We'll all be put to the sword if he hears that we lost Nuvema. We need to take it back as soon as possible."

"Got it." Rob said, "But how did the rebels win in the first place? They don't have _that _much fighting force."

"From what I've heard, they secretly switched the citizens with former protesters." Blobby replied, "I don't know what happened to the citizens, though..." He trailed off. "But I suspect..."

"Please don't tell me they're dead." Annie muttered.

"... that the rebels have executed them." the purple gelatin monster finished.

Rob stared angrily at his paws. Another heap of innocent lives taken just because he wasn't fast enough. Wasn't smart enough. Didn't prevent the battle. "How many innocents are they going to kill for their own selfish needs?" he spat out.

"We'll take revenge." Blobby vowed, "In an hour, I'll summon all the fighting force within our range and ambush those rebels under the cover of the night!"

Mali cleared his throat. "Um, you _do _understand that it takes about an hour to walk from here to Nuvema Town _since we don't have our vehicles?_"

"The other Outposts do." Blobby determined, "The Accumula Shadow Force Outpost just got a new shipment of battle jets. We can use _those _babies and _bomb voyage!"_

"I don't think that's how you use _bomb voyage._" Annie said.

"Whatever!"

"No matter how great your little flying babies are, they're never going to replace the good ol' cars!" Mali argued.

"Oh? Are you dissing my jets? Are you punking me, pal?" Blobby clenched his chubby fists.

"You wanna go at it, buddy? Bring it on!" Mali threatened.

Group R left them to their very―err―_interesting _vehicle... debate and went off into another room to rest.

"I've always wanted to fly a jet." Annie said dreamily, "Do you think they're gonna let me?"

"You wanna know what happens if a Metal type gets in a flying vehicle?" Jazz asked, "Vehicle gets too heavy, malfunction, Annie falls down, goes KABOOM!"

"Thanks for helping my self-esteem." the Mawile grumbled, "I'm only twenty-five pounds or so. Plus, I'm part Fairy type."

"Oh, yeah. You can totally evolve and sprout butterfly wings and flutter away at the last second." Jazz snickered.

"Oh yeah? You know what _you're _gonna evolve into, best friend? A fuzzy, huggable furry snake with an attitude." Annie snapped.

"Hey! Mean girl's snapping her jaws at me! Why don't you Mega Evolve? Then you'll get _two _metal jaws!"

"You're dead meat, sister." Annie growled.

"I thought you were vegetarian, sis!"

"That's it!" Annie hurled herself at the Linoone. The two rolled out the door.

"Are you two gonna argue too?" Rob asked, glancing at Gran and Demo.

"Nah, it's impossible to argue with Demo." Gran said easily, "Watch!" He walked up to the huge Exploud. "Hey, weakling!" he boomed.

"Rawf?" Demo looked down at him.

"Whoa, man. Who are _you _calling weak?"

"Rar?"

"Are you insulting me? Is that an _insult _I heard, buddy?"

"Raff...?"

"Not cool, bro! Not cool! You don't wanna fight me, I swear."

"Rawww...?"

"Okay, you've got yourself a battle!" Gran roared, "Prepare yourself, you little good-for-nothing son of Muk!" He started pounding away at Demo's stomach.

"Rawr?" Demo tipped his head ninety-degrees to the right and asked Rob with a look that said: _What exactly just happened and why is this little Pokemon massaging my tummy? I don't have a tummy ache..._

Rob stifled a laugh. "Gran, only you can get in a fight with yourself."

"Hey, didn't you hear him writing me off?"

"Frankly, no."

"Cahoots! You're in cahoots with him! Double-crosser! Backstabber!" Gran shrieked.

Rob smiled to himself and went off to Psÿche with Lily.

"Silence!" General Blobby thundered as they revved the engines of the new vehicles that had arrived at the outpost not many moments before. Everybody ignored him.

"KINDA HARD TO BE SILENT!" Mali screamed over the roar of the engines as they rumbled down the road.

Rob placed his paws on the steering wheel and surveyed the battle force grimly. Annie had gotten her wish and was now flying one of the battle jets. Jazz had stayed behind in the infirmary after a rough tangle with Annie. Demo, being rather dense and could not get into the jet nor move without Annie, had also been left at the Outpost.

Behind him sat Mina the Gothitelle, Ero the Malamar, Yubabah, Shadow, and Gran. Several Banettes had also strapped themselves to the seats in his van.

"THIS IS EPIC!" Mali whooped from two cars over, "Whaddya say, Rob? Aren't these new cars just awesome?"

"I think those jets look _way _cooler." a Sableye driver muttered, "Too bad I got stuck driving this metal junk."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL THAT SHÈVY-MTZ 1000?" Mali roared.

Rob stifled a splutter of laughter and drove on.

"Oh, man. This is gonna be epic!" Ero pronounced, "In your little faces, rebels! We're gonna crush your bones into da dirt and set your little stronghold on _fire_!"

"They totally deserve it for killing so many innocents!" Gran declared.

"Personally, I'm hoping I get to fight that Lucario." Yubabah said, "The leader of the rebels _got _to have some _moves, _don't you think, Shadow?"

"Meh. I honestly don't care, but since we're a team, I guess I'm coming along with you." Shadow grunted.

"I wonder why Nuvema Town, though." one of the Banettes mused, "It's a tiny town, barely over 20,000 citizens, and pretty much separated from the rest of Unova. It's got no specialities, no trademark items―nothing! Pretty much the worse place one could start a rebellion."

"Agreed." Gran said, "But again, that means it's also harder for us to keep our eyes on it. Most of the generals and such are watching over big cities, like Castelia or Mistralton."

Some ranks back, a car started blasting out music from the Tribal Ages.

"Holy mother of Giratina!" Shadow shouted, "That song is _lame_! Dude, turn off the music!"

"CAN'T―ACKK!" a scream sounded.

Rob glanced back quickly and found out that the last three ranks of the armada had been breached. Several Pokemon in dark robes were shouting and looting the trucks.

"AHHH!" A flaming Seedot flew over Rob's van and smashed into the windshield.

"WHAT IS THIS INTERFERENCE?" General Blobby screamed from the head of the line.

"I'll take care of it! You guys go on!" Rob shoved Shadow the wheel and snapped at the Banettes. "You guys! Come with me!"

"What about the rest of us?" Yubabah yelled, "We can help!"

"They'll need you at the battle! I'll just take care of this quickly!" Rob spun around and charged towards the burning wreckage, followed by five Banettes.

"Holy Unovia." one of the Ghost-types cursed, "It's the rogues again!"

_The rogues. _Rob almost skittered to a stop, remembering the strange message that Zamza the Serperior had left for him, and that gold-eyed figure's notes.

No. He couldn't think about that now. He had to focus on his current task, which at the moment was keeping the three lines at the back of the armada from imploding.

"Hey―STOP!" he howled as he charged towards the battlesite, "What in Arceus's name is happening here?" he gaped as seven robed figures darted among the burning pieces of car, smashing the engines and robbing the officers of their food and weapons.

"Hey―NO! That's _my _doughnut! Thief!" a Duskull screeched.

"Totally uncool, dude!" a Houndour officer yelped as the buttons of his uniform were stolen straight off his jacket, "Hey! What do you want _those _for?" he complained.

Rob leaped straight into battle and bowled one of the figures straight over. He found himself staring face-to-face with a familiar face.

"Gala!" he snarled.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" she cursed and shifted shape into a Poochyena that looked very much like Lily, "Leave me alone!"

Rob fired a Shadow Ball straight into her face. The Zoura screamed with pain. "Nyx! You good-for-nothing idiot! Come save me!"

The Seviper charged over, but Rob ducked under her body and bolted up, flipping the huge snake neatly over like a pancake and slamming her to the ground.

"Lieutenant! Help!" A Houndoom wailed with pain as another rogue―a Delcatty―raked her claws across his face.

Rob sent Nyx and Gala flying with a well-aimed kick. "Arrest them!" he shouted at some Banettes and charged over to help the Houndoom. He knocked the feline aside with a Dark Pulse, careful not to touch her just in case she had Cute Charm for her special ability. The Houndoom groaned and slumped to the ground.

Filled with rage, he quickly paw-cuffed the Delcatty and jumped over her to intercept a Staraptor flying by overhead. The Staraptor screamed, almost crashing to the ground, and used the momentum to shift into a Brave Bird attack. Rob jumped off just before the bird did his kamikaze dive and use the extra force to slam into a dark-cloaked Ivysaur. The Seed Pokemon yapped and darted into the forest. Several Banettes charged after him.

Panting, Rob tried to pinpoint the leader. If he could find the leader of this pack of rogues, maybe he could arrest the entire troop of road robbers.

There were no more rogues to be seen. Out of the seven that had attacked, four had been intercepted and paw-cuffed. The other three were gone.

"Get down, Streamline!" Nyx hissed as the Staraptor struggled against his chains.

"I have to break through! I have to destroy them!" the Staraptor screeched, "I have to take revenge for Cloud!"

_Take revenge. _Rob froze. It jarred his memories of Zamza.

Had the Shadow Force actually... _done _something to... to make those Pokemon hate them? Had they actually... murdered those rogues' family members? Was that why there were rebels against them?

_It can't be_. he told himself calmly. _Some Pokemon just want to take advantage of others' soft points for their own foolish needs. Don't let them get to you._

But even as he said those words to himself, a shiver raced up his spine. He didn't believe himself. Not at all.

"Lieutenant! What do we do with them?" A Sableye asked.

Rob tried to clear his head of thoughts. "Um... put them in the squad cars for now. We'll deal with them after the battle." he decided.

"You don't lay your filthy paws on me!" the Delcatty spat.

The Houndoom officer dragging her ignored her spats and hauled her over to the van.

"Hey―HEY!" Nyx cursed, "Ow! I got cut over there! Metal plus fresh wound equals _hurt_... OWWW! Don't yank it that way!"

"Sorry, ma'am. Can't please everyone." the Banette officer replied.

"Help!" Rob turned to see a Houndour struggling in chains. "That cursed rogue! Tricked me into freeing her and tied me up!"

The Sableye cursed. "Sorry about that, Lieutenant. I'll take care of it." He raced over with a ring of keys and tried to help the others free the trapped officer.

"Instead of tossing me into that rank trunk of yours," the Delcatty purred to the Houndoom, "what about cutting those chains and letting me go?"

Rob rolled his eyes and took exactly three steps before he realized what was happening. He whirled around and yowled "NOO!" just in time to be met with a Night Daze. It tossed him thirty feet back, right into a squad car.

Rob should've been keener. He'd been so wrapped up in thoughts that he'd forgotten about the Zoura's special shape-shifting abilities and the Delcatty's charm. He staggered to his feet just in time to see the four rogues struggle out of their chains and make their escape.

"Losers!" Gala yelled back just before they disappeared into the forest, "Hah!"

"Lieutenant! Should we go after them?" one of the Banettes yelled.

Rob shook his head reluctantly. "No. Don't." he commanded, "We don't know if there are more rogues in the forest. Get into the remaining patrol cars and head towards Nuvema Town. We've got a rebellion to put down."

* * *

**At Nuvema Town...**

"Holy Darkrai." Rob cursed as he surveyed the scene.

A full-fledged battle had started. Jets with blazing guns fired into the mob of rebels. Cars and armored vehicles roared along the now-destroyed town. Battered bodies of Pokemon twitched on the ground.

Then, a magnificent _BOOM _shook the battlefield, accompanied by shrieks of "_MUNNA!" _and a _"MUSHAAA!"_

Before his disbelieving eyes, an entire herd of what seemed like pink bubbles rose into the air, screaming bloody murder, and charged into battle.

At first, Rob thought they were going to help the officers. After all, the rebels had destroyed their home, right?

Instead, the Munnas tackled officers, bowling them over, and charging wildly at the vehicles. The Mightyena lieutenant was assaulted by seven Munnas at once. He staggered backwards, almost losing his balance, as they started swarming him, head-butting and suffocating him.

Rob didn't want to hurt the adorable Munnas. They were rare, helpful creatures that controlled dreams and ate nightmares. But he had no choice. They were helping the rebels, which meant he had to fight them.

He used minimal strength and knocked the swarm attacking him out with one deadly accurate Quick Attack. Above his head, a flaming jet spiraled out of the air and crashed to the ground. Farther on, he saw the pink and white blur of Yubabah and Shadow as they fought together.

Rob fought his way towards them, but was almost immediately engaged in battle by a Blaziken. He recognized him as the driver that had helped the rebel's leader escape several weeks ago. With a growl, he lunged and bowled him over―no easy task, being almost three feet shorter than the giant chicken.

The Blaziken screeched a warcry and toasted him with a Flamethrower. With fur blazing and eyes burning, Rob took him down with a mixture of Shadow Claw and Take Down.

There was the roar of an engine, and Rob dove for cover and gazed up in amazement as Mali, in all the splendor of his maniacal driving mode, rammed his way through the mobs of rebels. At either side of his vehicle were two familiar Pokemon―Charnette and Amethyst.

But they weren't accompanying the Zoroark. Rob watched in horror as Amethyst blew a tire with an accurately aimed fire stick, and Charnette slash through two wheels on the other side of the car. Mali wailed and darted out just before the car imploded. Rob staggered up to help him, but was carried off his feet, literally, by a mob of Munnas. They carried him through the sky as he writhed and fought, wanting them to drop him yet not wanting to be dropped in case he smashed into the ground with too much force and end up as a melting black puddle of tar on the battered streets.

The Mightyena struggled helplessly. He saw Mali squaring off with Charnette and Amethyst. He had to go help his friend. He lashed up at the dream creatures, but there were over twenty surrounding him now, carrying him in a bubble of Munna-made walls.

He blacked out, probably due to the lack of oxygen as the Munnas carried him up, up, and away...

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Rob blinked black spots out of his eyes and staggered to his paws to see a completely different landscape. The ground before him was spiral-shaped, as if someone had used a drill gun to punch the ground... or a tornado of some sort.

He staggered down the lumpy landscape, looking around desperately at the fallen officers. But he was only interested in one Pokemon...

He found Mali at the center of the pit, along with Mina and Ero. The Gothitelle and Malamar were alive, barely breathing, but Mali...

"Oh, Mali... what have they done?" he whispered.

Mali's sightless eyes stared blankly off into space. Rob lowered his head, hiding the tears. He was too late. _Again._

Mali was dead.

"RETREAT!" Rob jerked his head up as General Blobby screamed the hysterical order. "RETREAT! RETREAT! MOVE IT, LUMPS!"

"You three!" Rob snapped at a couple of Banette officers. He gestured at Mali, Ero, and Mina. "Get them to the cars!"

The rebels let out a deafening roar of triumph and surged forward. The Banette officers shrieked and staggered with their load, tripping over the other fallen officers. Rob turned and lashed out with a Wide Slash, knocking the rebels in the front ranks down and making the others bunch up behind them. "Hurry!" he yowled at the officers as they climbed into the vans. Overhead, the jets wailed and screamed away, trailed by some Munnas.

He launched a Shadow Ball into the rebels' ranks, momentarily causing confusion, but it wouldn't last. He dashed into one of the armored vehicles as soon as the rebels reformed their ranks and rumbled away on the road.

The rebels stopped chasing them after several minutes, so Rob had time to turn around and surveyed the occupants inside the van. Somehow, they'd all gotten stuck together again; Mina, Ero, Gran, Yubabah, Shadow, and the Banettes... and Mali.

"Those fiends!" Gran cursed as he applied a healing paste to one of his burns, "Blasted me right into the air... cursed traitors!"

"I can't believe Amethyst would turn against us." Ero managed weakly, "Charnette I can understand, but a shy Pokemon like Amethyst..."

"Forget about the traitor, I'm gonna punch that Lucario in the snout!" Yubabah cursed, "Merciless! Completely merciless!"

"How'd he fight?" Rob asked, glancing warily around the road, looking for attackers.

"He kept hitting me even though I was already downed!" Shadow swallowed a Lum Berry, wincing at the bitter taste. "I respect the mercilessness, but hitting defenseless Pokemon on the ground is just wrong!"

"You're forgetting the point here!" Mina's voice was a strangled wail. "Charnette and Amethyst are rebels now... and... and Mali's dead!"

The effectively discouraged all further conversation as the Pokemon in the van turned to look at the black body bag containing the slain lieutenant stuffed into the back of the trunk.

* * *

**At the Outpost...**

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jazz asked as she walked over with Demo on her side, "Nice hairstyle, Gran!"

"Shut up, Jazz." the Shifry grumbled, his pants still smoldering, "That Houndoom hit me with a Blast Burn right on the behind!"

Jazz fell backwards with a howl of laughter. "Awesome! Where's Annie, anyhow? Did she get to fly her jet?"

"Of course she did!" Gran told her, "The jets are taxiing now. Let's go meet her!" He turned to Rob. "You coming, Lieutenant Shaw?"

"I'll be right behind. Just got a business I need to take care of first." Rob promised, and turned to Mina and Ero, who were carrying Mali's body, "Take him to General Blobby's office and don't let anyone touch him, got it?"

"G-Got it." Mina sniffled, and teleported away with Ero.

Rob let out a long, depressing sigh, and slowly followed Gran, Jazz, and Demo.

There were a dozen fighter jets to start with, but only ten were remaining. Rob's heart tightened at the meaning. He remembered seeing the blazing jet crash into the ground when he'd arrived at the scene.

_Annie's gonna be fine. _he told himself, forcing his hackles to relax, _Out of twelve jets, what are the odds that the two that fell had her in it?_

"Rob! She's not here." Jazz hurried over, her usually smug face wiped out by a worried frown. "She's _got _to be here, right?"

"Don't worry." Rob said shakily, "She probably just hasn't gotten off the jet yet."

"Lieutenant Shaw!" A Mandibuzz darted over. "Our reports say that the rebels have locked up all the officers that were left behind in the Nuvema jail. Should we go save them?"

"That will be taken care of." Rob had a bad feeling. "We'll find Annie later." he promised Jazz, "I'll call a meeting." He whirled around and jumped onto the platform. Place a paw on the megaphone there, he turned it on. "ALL OFFICERS IN OR NEAR THE OUTPOST, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MEETING PLATFORM FOR A BODY COUNT! I REPEAT: ALL OFFICERS IN OR NEAR THE OUTPOST, PLEASE REPORT HERE FOR A BODY COUNT!"

Soon, the officers had swarmed around the huge auditorium, carrying scars and bruises from various types of attacks. Jazz and General Blobby stood by Rob's side as they watch them filter in. For once, General Blobby wasn't in the mood to talk. His face was shadowed and drawn with grief.

"Unit 127!" Rob called. He kept on going through all the units. Most of the officers were there. Two units were completely missing in action. Mali... well, the dude was dead and gone, obviously. Rob's throat seemed to choke him as he barked out "Group R!"

Gran, Jazz, and Demo raised their paws.

"Where's Annie?" he demanded shakily. The officers below jostled each other, but the Mawile didn't appear.

"Lieutenant Shaw." A Mandibuzz with an eyepatch raised a wing. "Our aerial reports show that one of your specialized bodyguards, Annie, was in the first jet that went down. We have marked her MIA so far, but since she _is _a Steel type..."

Jazz let out a horrible wail like she was being lashed, and charged out the door.

"Gran! Go get her!" Rob yelped, "Stay together! We don't know if the rebels will attack here!"

"Got it!" Gran darted away.

General Blobby took the stage. "Mina, Ero, you two will be in charge of overlooking this Outpost. We will send in another lieutenant soon. Lieutenant Shaw..." the Swalot faced him grimly, "We've got an appointment with the Dark Lord."

Rob almost choked on his own lungs. "Lord Darkrai wants to see us?"

General Blobby nodded nervously. "Some idiotic officer told him about the battle." He glared pointedly at the mass of officers below him. "So now it seems that we're both gonna lose our heads."

"This... just gets better." Rob muttered, drowned in grief and anxiety. Annie was gone. Mali was dead. Charnette and Amethyst had betrayed them. And now his own life was on the line.

Would there be no end to this chaos?

* * *

**At the Northern Kingdom, after a quick teleportation...**

Rob was surprised to see Hyper-Nova there, free and out of her chains.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as she swooped around the huge room, laughing delightfully.

"Hmm? Oh hey, Robert!" she cheered happily, "Lord Darkrai allowed me out of my chains a week ago! Isn't it awesome?"

"That's great, Nova." he said half-heartedly, thinking about his friends, who'd he left back at the outpost, "Must feel good to be able to fly again, right?"

"Are you kidding?" she shrieked, "It's AWESOME!"

"Yeah..." Rob stiffened as Her Highness glided towards them. "Well?" he asked, trying not to whimper as the Nidoqueen stopped in front of them.

She eyed them distastefully with her sharp black eyes. "Darkrai has reached judgement." she said coolly, "Please report to the meeting room immediately." Then she swept off, her silk gown flowing behind her.

"WHOO-HOO!" Nova cheered and darted for the room. Rob followed her nervously.

Darkrai held court in a dark throne at the head of the long table. His arctic blue eyes were unfriendly and severe. General Doomsday sat at his right hand, watching the others with an intense azure stare. General Ranark scowled as he sat down at Darkrai's left hand side. Her Highness sat down in a gilded white throne at the other end of the table. Nova happily flapped down in a simple wooden chair, while Rob sat down more carefully, eyeing the others.

Darkrai clasps his hands, signifying the start of the meeting. "General Blobby has retired, and Xiawa has returned... with a loss of memory and badly beaten up." he announced. Her Highness shot him an uneasy look, but he stared back. "And Nuvema Town has fallen into the rebels' hands. We must accept that the Rebellion has already begun, and do our best to... secure the other towns." He fixed his stare on Rob. "Lieutenant Shaw, please report the damage done."

Rob stood up anxiously. "Two units have been captured, and two jets have been destroyed in the Nuvema Rebellion." he reported, "And... and Mali is dead. Char―"

"That part I know." Darkrai cut him off firmly, "We'll deal with those two traitors later. Mali will have a formal burial in the Northern Kingdom, right here in the palace. General Doomsday and Ranark, you two will stay here until things get worse. Meanwhile, I have an announcement to make." He stood up. "Maiden Hyper-Nova, please rise."

Nova chattered excitedly and got up from her seat, toppling the wooden chair over in her frenziness.

"Hyper-Nova, supporter, fighter, and adviser." Darkrai announced, "It is to my great joy to promote to the rank of―a general!"

Ranark let out a hiss of rage, while Doomsday shifted uneasily. Her Highness's eyes flicked between the two generals. They were obviously not happy that this psychotic bat girl was now of the same rank and power as them.

Rob ignored the two generals and focused on Nova. "Congrats, General!" he grinned happily, "You're gonna do a great job!"

"Not likely." General Ranark growled. Darkrai shot him a stinging glare.

"Let's party!" Nova whooped.

"Let's _not_!" Her Highness grunted.

General Doomsday let out a little laugh. "Well, this sure is getting interesting." he said, and rose from his seat, "I will be expecting much from you, _General _Nova." He turned and walked out the door, his robes swinging around him.

Ranark snarled and stomped out as well. Her Highness, obviously either distressed or angry, followed the two.

"Lieutenant Shaw." Darkrai called, "Together, along with General Nova, please head on out to Accumula Town. We must secure it before the Rebellion reaches it. Try not to destroy the town while you're at it."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Nova agreed cheerfully.

"We need a plan." Darkrai said, "Those rebels obviously have some up their sleeves. We can't be outwitted by those twits again."

"Hmm..." Rob stared thoughtfully at the wooden table, "What if we turn their own trick against them?"

"Interesting way of putting things." Darkrai said cautiously, "Whatever do you mean?"

Rob tried not to feel unnerved by the Pokemon's stare. "In the Nuvema Rebellion, they swapped all the citizens with rebels, right? What if we do the same? But instead of switching the citizens with rebels..."

"We switch them with officers!" Nova finished, "That's brilliant!"

Darkrai nodded approvingly. "I knew I made the right choice when I made you lieutenant, private. I'll send the order to the Accumula Police Station right now. You two can rest here for two weeks and head for Accumula after that."

"Roger that." Rob agreed gratefully and walked out. Nova stayed behind to chat with Darkrai, presumably about her new position.

Rob stared at the computer as he waited for Psÿche to load. He had a mixture of sadness and happiness inside his heart. Mali was dead. Annie was gone. Jazz and Demo were pretty much out of commission, with Annie gone and all. And Gran was the only one who could keep the team from breaking apart, which meant that even the Shiftry wouldn't be able to help Rob in the upcoming battle.

On the other hand, Nova was finally recognized for her hard work. She had been promoted to her well-deserved position of a general.

"Hi, Dad!" Lily's voice, accompanied by static, floated over the intercom. "How's it going? I heard what happened to Nuvema Town. Are you hurt? Is Group R okay?"

"I'm not hurt." Rob said reluctantly, "Annie―not so lucky. Also, one of the lieutenants, Mali, is dead."

Lily was silent for awhile while she digested that. "Oh my gosh." she finally said, "That's horrible! Why would rebels kill innocent Pokemon?"

Rob shrugged helplessly, "Anyways, I'm heading to Accumula Town to secure it from attacks soon... you just stay safe, okay?"

"Please, Castelia City is the safest place in Unova, Papa!" Lily teased, "There are tons of police officers over here. I'll be just fine!"

Rob pursed his lips. She sounded so much like her mother, Kona, who had been a police officer. Kona had said something like that right before heading to Hoenn, and she had been killed in the Mossdeep Space Station explosion. "Don't take any risks." he told her, "And don't talk to strangers, okay?"

"Please, you're being a fussyfang." she chided, "Everything's still normal here. Don't worry about me! Sheesh. I'm not a pup anymore, remember?"

"I know." he said reluctantly, "I guess I'll be going to sleep now. I'll talk to you after the battle."

"Stay safe, Papa!" she bided,"Have a good night's sleep!"

"I will." he promised. Then the screen went dark, and he turned in for the night.

* * *

**Some weeks after...**

Rob stood alone at the entrance to Accumula Town, trying not to throw up. No matter how many times he'd teleported, he still feel like puking his guts out immediately after.

The Accumula citizens had been sent to a safe place during the two weeks he'd been resting, so there were only officers pretending to be citizens loitering about. General Nova had headed off with a note from General Ranark to give to the officers taking care of the citizens.

He wrinkled his nose as the sweltering sun shone down on the dusty road. Mirages danced in his eyes, and he blinked several times to get rid of them. He kept thinking that he saw the dark silhouette of a caravan of vans driving towards them at top speed. But as soon as he did, they disappeared again.

The caravan turned out to be real―just a group of trading cars with _Evolution Revival _printed neatly on the sides of the metal-plated vehicles. Everything seemed normal about it―the smell of spices, the clinking of dream catcher as they clattered against the window, and of course, the familiar Blaziken at the wheel of the lead car with a murderous look in his eyes.

Wait a second... Metal plates? And that Blaziken... Rob recognized him immediately. He was one of the rebels.

"They're coming!" he shouted at the officers, "Go out and _fight_!"

With a roar, the officers surged forward to meet the vans. The rebels darted out of the vans, shouting insults and throwing shards of pottery at the waves of officers.

Rob darted forward and rammed head-on into the nearest rebel―a Snivy. The Grass type cursed and screamed something about Pecha Berries before Rob bowled him over with a hefty paw and sent him flying. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a nifty Treecko unloading half a dozen Garchomp-styled cannons out of the vans. He tried to charge towards him, but a huge Rhyperior rebel stopped him in his path and sent him flying with a Rock Blast.

Rob compacted his fall into a somersault and roll straight into the huge Pokemon with a Rollout. He almost blacked out as soon as he made contact and bounced off the Rhyperior's chest.

Naturally. The Rhyperior was a Rock type. And rock types were not exactly good targets to ram your head into.

Rob cursed him roundly and blasted the Rhyperior with a Dark Pulse. The Rhyperior returned fire with Surf that wiped out half the armada of officers. Rob was carried off his feet and barely managed to keep his balance as he slammed against Riolu. The Riolu yelped in surprise and started throwing a mixture of pastry items and berries at him.

"Rob!" Then Nova was there, flying beside him. "Let's take down that ol' rock dragon together!"

Together they charged like a well-oiled machine, dodging the Rhyperior's blows, and counterattacking again and again. Soon, the Rhyperior started to stagger under the sheer amount of deadly attacks. Nova put him down with a final Body Slam. The rock dragon toppled over and crashed down, making a crater in the dusty clearing.

"That wasn't so hard!" Nova cheered, turning around to look for her next opponent. "Okay, what's ne―"

Suddenly, the smell of ozone drifted through the air, and Rob only had seconds to run for cover before a huge lightning bolt ripped free from the sky and blasted Nova. She screamed as the shocking Thunder coursed through her body, and she dropped to the ground.

Rob lunged at the Pokemon who had attacked―a Manectric, before it could launch another electric attack, knocking him out quickly. Then he dashed over to the fallen general. "Nova! Are you okay?"

"No―humanity―!" she gasped. Her pupils suddenly turned slitted and glowed with a mad light.

Rob remembered what Mali had said about her Berserk Mode. "Nova! Calm down! It's all oka―"

"NOOO!" she screamed and charged wildly into the air, her wings spread wide and her eyes dancing with a crazy light, "BEHOLD!" she screamed, her voice completely different from her cheerful tone moments before, "I AM THE GREAT HYPER-NOVA, THE GREAT GROWL! THE SCREAMER, THE―"

"Scally subwoofer?" the Riolu yelled as he knocked a Murkrow out with a Tamato Berry.

"YES! YES! _THANK YOU!" s_he screamed, staggering in the air, "BEHOLD THE GENERAL HYPER-NOVA! I COME TO DESTROY YOU _ALL!" _She let out a mad laugh and dove down.

"Nova! Stop!" Rob howled and lunged after her as she carved a trench of destruction with a Hyper Beam across the battlesite. He stumbled blindly after her, tripping over the fallen rebels and officers alike. Nova dove down wildly, knocking aside both officers and rebels.

"Hey, wolfy!" He turned around to see the Riolu with arms crossed. "She's your friend, right?"

"Yeah..." Rob gazed, horrified, as Nova slammed a Bisharp officer into one of the rebel's vans.

"Can I get a quick, temporary coalition?" the blue Pokemon asked.

Rob scowled. "Why would I help you?" he demanded angrily, "You little―"

"Hold it with the insults, brother!" The Riolu stuffed a poffin into Rob's mouth. He gagged, choking on the pastry. "Let's work together and... calm her down before she kills anybody else, okay?"

Rob wanted to pound the little guy into the dirt, but he knew he had to calm Nova down first before she went on a mass genocide and possibly get herself hurt. "Fine. What do you want?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Okay, just toss me onto her back." the Riolu ordered, "The next time she sweeps down, stop her from going back up until I'm on her back."

"Why do you want to get on her back?" Rob yelped as Nova shrieked and blasted the ground with an earth-shaking Solar Beam.

"You gonna help me or what?" the Riolu yelled as Nova dove down again.

"FINE!" Rob darted forward, weaving his way in and out of the crowd of confused officers and rebels alike. He engaged her in battle just as she dove down again.

"YOU DARE TO DEFY ME?" she screamed.

Rob raked his claws across her face and slammed her to the ground with a Take Down. The Riolu dashed over and hopped onto her back right before she blasted Rob into a van, where he crumpled down, woozy and blinking black spots out of his eyes.

He watched in amazement as the tiny blue pup cursed and stuffed waffles and poffins into the bat's mouth. Hyper-Nova screamed shrilly, spitting bread crumbs, and started spiraling out of the air.

"Yeah, POFFINS AND WAFFLES!" the Riolu shrieked. Then he pulled out a metal brick out of the blue and dropped it on Nova.

Rob staggered towards her as she fell, screaming. Curse that Riolu! Rob felt like facepawing himself. He should've never trusted that mangy pup!

Rebels and officers gathered around the collapsed Pokemon.

_Mali... _he thought dizzily, _Annie. Now Nova..._

He watched numbly as the rebel leader shone light from an Aura Sphere into the fallen general's eyes.

At first, she didn't react to the light.

Then her pupils vanished completely and her eyes turned into a sphere of glowing gold.

And the world promptly exploded.

Rob dove for cover behind one of the rebel's van, breathing hard as the dust rose up. He heard Nova struggling up from the carnage, caterwauling with rage.

There was a sudden movement that caught his eye. He turned around to see a Breloom rebel hiding behind the van along with him. Before he could react, the rebel grabbed and laundry pole and brained him with it. His vision turned black, and he crumpled to the dirt.

By the time Rob woke up from his little blackout, officers and rebels were engaged in a fierce battle. Nova was nowhere to be seen. He staggered up just in time to dodge a flaming Banette officer as he was thrown over his head.

"What's happening?" he demanded.

The Banette gasped for breath. "General Nova was sent flying by their cannons! We're being pushed back!"

"Cannons?" he asked.

A _BOOM _sounded across the plain, and the Banette suddenly disappeared, knocked flying by a huge contraption half the size of a Rhyperior.

That was all Rob needed to see. He shook his head and stumbled over to join the fray.

The officers were desperately trying to fight their way past the mobs of rebels. Although the rebels were outnumbered something like five to one, they were all over the place; tripping officers, whacking others over the head, and blowing things up. Or, in Amethyst's case, yelling "I'm on your side!", then whomping them in the head with her fire stick.

"ATTACK!" he yelled desperately. The officers heeded his order and charged forward, shouting defiantly. The rebels backed up for exactly two seconds before surging forward again. Officers were sent flying. The rebels' cannons knocked other officers out of the air.

Rob eyed the rebels frantically. He needed to find the rebels' leader.

There! He caught sight of the Lucario lashing out a barrage of slashes and punches at the officers. Letting out a roar of anger, he jumped over a Chandelure and tackled the Lucario. They went rolling away. He sank his fangs into the rebel's shoulder, and the Lucario howled with rage. Rob flipped him onto his back, pinning him down, and dove in blindly for the kill.

He never got there. Right before his fangs sunk in, a force sent him flying. He skidded across the battlefield and rolled aside right before a jagged tail slammed into the ground where he'd been second before. He looked up to see a Treecko with a blue bib and a Raichu charging at him. He hissed and lashed out, swiping his claws across the Raichu. The mouse screech with pain and counterattacked with a Thunderbolt. Rob recoiled, snapping his jaws, and sank them into the Treecko's tail. The Raichu yelled and slammed him aside with an Iron Tail, and the Treecko hit him with a Leech Life. Weakened, Rob wobbled on his paws, his reflexes slow as the Treecko hit him in the side with a barrage of Bullet Seed.

He couldn't defeat them. He reeled away from the two and lurched forward, trying to make his escape. The Raichu shouted with triumph and blasted him off his paws with a jolt of electricity. Rob careened into a fallen officer and crashed to the ground.

Rob shook his head angrily, his paws swaying beneath him as he got up again. His officers needed encouragement. He let out a defiant yowl. "Stand up! We are greater in numbers!" he shouted, "_We can't give up now!_"

The officers channeled all their strength into their last charge and rushed forward. For a second, it looked as if they might win.

But the rebels weren't done with their tricks yet. They locked and loaded their cannons, and sent the officers flying back with a wave of forceful bullets.

It was hopeless. Rob needed to keep his officers alive for the next battle. Besides, the citizens were safe. So what if the rebels took Accumula? There weren't any citizens for them to kill.

"Retreat!" Rob clamored, "Hurry!"

The officers stumbled away from the rebels, who let out whoops of elation. Rob felt like shredding them all, but there wasn't much he could do. He barely had the strength to walk, much less run.

"I'll be back." he promised the rebels darkly, then whirled around and raced away.

* * *

**At the Outpost...**

Rob was surprised to see that Nova was in chains again. He stormed up to the officers who were standing around her. "Why's she in chains?" he demanded.

"That's what _I _asked." Nova grumbled. Her fur was charred, but at least she was back to normal.

The officers looked startled. "W-We had orders from General Ranark..."

"Listen up, fool." he snarled directly into the officer's face, "Unchain her this moment or I'll make sure to have you shredded into a pile of pastry!"

The officer hurriedly fished out the keys and unlocked Nova. Then they scurried away.

"Are you okay, General?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her wings. "Kind of. Just lost my posture for a moment there." She looked embarrassed. "I guess I need to work on that more."

"Yeah." Rob grinned tiredly. "You do."

"We'd better send a report to Darkrai." Nova said reluctantly, "He'll be mad."

Rob winced. "Yeah, he will." he said sadly as he turned to start the video conference.

Surprisingly, Darkrai was neither mad nor disappointed.

"That's fine, soldiers." he said, "We'll stop them at Straiton City. Head there ASAP."

"You're not mad." Rob blurted out.

Darkrai looked surprised. "Why would I be?"

"We... We _failed _you!" he said, "We lost to a couple of mangy rebels!"

"That's okay. There are losses and wins in a battle. We can't expect to win everything." Darkrai assured them confidently, "We'll win next time. You'll see." he grinned mischieviously. Then the screen went black.

Nova let out a huge sigh of relief. "Great Lord Darkrai!" she exclaimed, "Wow, that guy is totally cool." She bobbed her head at Rob. "You should go to sleep now. I'm gonna fly around for some time to check out the rebels."

Rob nodded warily in agreement as he retired to his chambers. He greeted the gold-eyed guard standing guard next to his bedroom and crashed onto the soft bed, utterly exhausted.

If Lieutenant Shaw had been fully awake, with all his senses keen and sharp, he would've recognized the guard's golden eyes, and basically have a lot of questions. But since he was so tired, he didn't notice the obvious at all.

The gold-eyed guard did not belong in the Outpost. She did not work for the Shadow Force. She did not work for the Revolutionists. She wasn't even supposed to be alive.

She was in leagues with the same spy that had been tailing the Revolutionists ever since the first sparks of the Revolution had been ignited.

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	9. Route 1 Misadventure

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Route 1 Misadventure**

Annie wasn't dead yet, but she was tired of being cooped up in a tiny cell like an overstuffed chicken.

A stamp-sized tray filled with Oran Berries was pushed through the flap in the door. A little bottle of water plunked down next to it.

"Eat your fruit!" The snarky voice of the rebel guard rumbled through the door. He laughed, and stormed off.

Annie picked at her berries and sighed. She stiffly got up. Half her body was wrapped in gauze, thanks to that little midair explosion. She hoped that Rob was okay and had gotten out of all that, but she honestly doubted that he'd be okay. From what she'd heard, a Shadow Force lieutenant had died in battle...

No. Annie shook her head. She refused to believe that Robert was dead. He had a daughter who loved him. Friends who depended on him. He couldn't be dead.

First things first―she had to escape. Annie surveyed her cell. It was made of iron. Good. She eyed the guards.

Then her plan fell into place.

* * *

**In Accumula Town...**

Ralph was watching Ron and some Revolutionists fix the armored vehicles, most of which had been destroyed during the battle after General Nova's explosion.

"Ralph!" He turned around to see Jason running him, waving a telegram. "Insta-telegram from Mayor Mack!"

"What?" Ralph turned around, frowning. "Is it urgent?"

"Yes!" Jason was so agitated, poffins and waffles started falling from his pockets. "He sent it through the fastest messenger in Nuvema! This has urgent written all over it!"

"If it was _that _urgent... I think he would've called us." Ralph said doubtfully.

Jason tore open the envelope and held it in front of his face. "Let's see... 'Dear Ralph, I am sorry to say that there has been a jail break...'"

"What?" Ralph grabbed the letter. "Lemme see that!" He scanned the letter. "Jail break... Mawile... oh, no." He glanced up grimly. "We've gotta catch that prisoner."

"Yeah." Xeno hopped by with a bored yawn. "We've got nothing better to do, anyways."

"True." Rachiel followed her. "So an escapee? No worries. We'll beat that Mawile to the ground and stuff it back into the cell, where it belongs!"

"Right." Ralph looked around. "Victor, Jason, Xeno, Rachiel, and Mark, come with me. We'll go find that escapee."

"So many Pokemon?" Charnette asked in a bored tone, "Is it necessary?"

"Yes!" Jason jumped up and down. "We'll just surround that officer and force-march him back!"

Ralph scanned the letter again. "I think it's a her." he said drily.

"Whatever! Lemme go pack some poffins for the trip!" Jason danced off gleefully.

"Your brother is too obsessed with food." Xeno grumbled.

"Not obsessed." Ralph sighed, "It's literally his lifeblood."

* * *

**At Nuvema Jail...**

"Get her!" Annie scrambled down the hall frantically, her bandages ripped and dripping red plasma. An arrow whisked by her head. A shuriken lodged itself in the wall inches from her face.

Since when were there ninjas in Nuvema?

She turned around and sealed the tunnel with an Ice Beam. The three guards that'd been chasing her yelped as they found themselves turned into ice statues. She darted down the tunnel, breathing heavily. She stopped to repair her bandages, carefully pressing them against her newly opened wounds.

"Over there!" a Growlithe yapped and blew fire. She instantly returned blows with a Hyper Beam. The dog fell, and two others took his place, their mouths glowing as they prepared a max-powered flame attack.

"Time to go." she decided, and dashed down another hallway as two insanely powerful Flamethrowers punched through the walls behind her. She surveyed her environment quickly. There _had _to be an entrance somewhere, right?

She paused, her jaws parted slightly, and sensed the cool air flowing past her tongue. She turned and raced towards the source of the glowing air.

_BAM!_

Annie was thrown against the wall as a Fennekin hurled itself at her. Why were all the rebel guards Fire types? It just wasn't fair! She scrambled away just in time to be sent flying by a Flame Charge.

Her entire body was racked by intense, burning pain, but she manage to kick the little fox Pokemon into the wall and knock the iron screen off the air vent.

She crawled in, her vision starting to go dark.

Luckily, she'd escaped prepared. She grabbed one of the Oran Berries she'd saved from her meal and popped it into her mouth. Her vision sharpened, and a cool feeling spread through her body.

No time to lose. She stumbled through the air vent and burst into the open, falling from the side of the jail building. A bit of a bad planning on her part. However, she _was_ a rather skilled fighter. She turned the fall into a Rollout and rolled for all her might, plowing down the rebels that happened to be in her way.

She raced through the crowd of Pokemon, randomly blasting Ice Beams left and right. Rebels yelped as they suddenly found themselves frozen. Other Pokemon were trapped inside their newly frozen houses. Annie felt a bit guilty as she froze a supply van and a Munchlax in it, but a jail break was a jail break. Several Pokemon blasted her, causing her to stumble. She swallowed another Oran Berry and went on.

A Rhyperior stopped her in her path, punching her face-first into the ground. She yelled with pain and chomped down on her assailant's huge, rocky paw with her jaws. He yelped with pain and let her go. A Bullet Seed boosted her forward, causing her to go sprawling into the dirt path. She struggled up and kept on running.

Annie ran past the city limits at full speed and went straight into the woods, her eyesight blurry. She knew there were rogues in the forest. Maybe they were going to kill her. But her head felt tired and strained. Her body was wrapped in a lead coat of pure pain. She stumbled into something and fell, her head swimming with dizziness. She opened her eyes weakly to see two pairs of golden eyes staring back at her. One of them was in a dusty brown coat. The other one was a black figure with blue symbols. Her sight started to fail her.

* * *

"... kill her?" the black figure was saying. The cloak figure shook its head and pulled out a small blurry brown bag. Annie closed her eyes and suddenly sensed a cool feeling spreading through her body. They were healing her.

"You're an idiot." She dimly heard the black figure's voice. "She's our enemy. Why are you healing her? You want her to wake up and bust out ninja moves on us?" There was a moment of silence and a scratching sound. Then the voice sighed, "Okay, fine, Monnie. Do whatever you want. I'm gonna go after the Revolutionists. You... well, just do whatever you want."

Annie managed to find her voice. "Thank you." she whispered.

She felt a warm cloth being wrapped around her, and she fainted.

* * *

**Back in Accumula Town...**

"What? She escaped?" Ralph yelled into the phone, "Why weren't the defenses up? You said you'd build a wall!"

"I'm sorry, Ralph." Mayor Mack said, "But she went straight through the market and onto Route 1. We didn't build a wall there cuz it's... well, it's an open road. We can't just lock ourselves in."

"Okay, fine." Ralph sighed, "I'll go find the escapee and bring her to the Accumula Jail." He cut the call and turned around. "Change of plans―we're not going to Nuvema. We're gonna patrol Route 1 for the escapee."

"Okay." Charlez was studying a medicinal book with Lumiere. "That's three pinches of Sitrus powder... hmm... but wouldn't that clash with the Lum Berry potion?"

"Well, technically speaking on medicinal terms, if the essence of the Alpha component in the Lum berry, which contains the bitter factor in the berry, meets the sour factor in the Sitrus Berry, the medicinal potion will turn a bit... sour. But look, if we separate the sour factor..." He flipped several pages. "Look, over here."

"I'm telling you―we need aluminum for the bullets!" Ron was yelling at Billy. "Carbon won't cover it! We can't just use _carbon _in the cannon balls! That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Lumiere-senpai!" May yelped, "I think I put the wrong..."

_BOOOM!_

"... chemical in the potion." she coughed.

Ralph took that as an _okay _and turned to look for his teammates. "Who's coming to go escapee-catching?"

"Ralph!" Amethyst bounded over. "Charnette has a plan!"

Charnette slunked towards him frown the shadows, her forest green eyes gleaming. He tried not to shudder as she stopped by him, her dark aura crackling.

"The spy's here." she whispered, "And I have a perfectly lovely plan to _crush _him."

* * *

**At the Shadow Force Outpost...**

"Hey, where are you going?" Nova flapped down next to Rob as he tightened the saddle bag he'd wrapped around his body.

"We're going to find Annie." Jazz said in a steely voice. Her eyes, for once, were serious and full of anger.

"Rawhr!" Demo agreed.

"You... um... you _do _know she's in Nuvema Town, right?" Nova asked warily, "Are you sure you four can fight through a legion of highly-trained rebels?"

"We'll do just that if we have to." Gran said grimly, "Come on, let's go."

"Group R, move out!" Rob agreed. They turned and marched out the door. "We'll travel down Route 2 into Accumula, then go for Nuvema."

"Careful out there!" Nova called after them.

If one didn't look closely, they would've mistaken Group R for simple travelers. With cloaks over their shoulders, packs on their backs, they looked like one of those traveling traders. But if one got closer, they would noticed the tensed shoulders and guarded expression, as if they were ready to fight off an attack at the drop of a hat, which they probably were.

"Hey, you four!" All four Pokemon jumped as a Ponyta with a mail-pokemon's hat and bag clopped towards them. "Careful out here!" she said, her eyes flicking from side to side as if expecting an attack, "There's been a jail break in Nuvema! I heard that the escapee went into the forest along Route 1. You'd better stay away from that route!"

"An escapee?" Rob asked hopefully, "What kind of Pokemon could escape the Nuvema jail?"

The Ponyta pawed at the ground nervously. "I heard that it was a really smart Mawile that somehow managed to break out of her cell."

"Her?" Jazz asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, I think it was a girl." the Ponyta trotted past them. "Careful!" she called, "I heard that a team of Revolutionists already went out to catch the escapee. Don't go to Route 1!" The light seemed to wrap around the messenger, and in a zip of horse vapor, she dashed off.

Jazz turned to face Rob. "We have to get to Route 1!" she said, her eyes shining, "Annie's escaped!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the ocean...**

"Leave me alone!" Marcus slashed down with a Leaf Blade, sending the Gyarados back into the depths of the deep sea.

After parting with the Revolutionists, he had eventually made his way to the beach, where he'd bought a tiny skift from a couple of fisher-pokemon. Unfortunately, as soon as he'd set out on his oversea mission, wild Pokemon had been attacking him nonstop. Seriously, weren't there undersea politics that prevented the Pokemon from attacking poor, defenseless travelers?

He slumped down on the deck, idly steering the wheel with two vines. The wind pressed against the sails. Wingulls screeched as they flew by overhead.

The ancient sword was strapped against his back, protected by a leather armor strapped around himself that he'd found back at the Forest Bar. He vaguely remembered his grandmother making it for his dad, but not much else.

Suddenly, mist started spreading across the deck. Dread filled his heart as he stood up. Sure enough, the island of death was silhouetted against the white mist.

Every old timer knew the story of the Sirins. They were three beautiful bird Pokemon that lured sailors close with their beautiful voices and then sucked the life energy out of them. Why they didn't just settle for Pecha Berries, Marcus had no idea, but he wasn't exactly anxious to meet them.

Again, the myth was thousands of years old. How'd the Pokemon stayed alive for so long, he was clueless. He turned the steering wheel, but the ship didn't respond. It kept sailing towards the doomsday island.

Now frantic, he tugged at the wheel. Nothing happened. He slacked the sails. Still nothing. There was a magical force pulling his boat towards the island. Okay, that was just perfect. He rushed over to starboard and stared as the three Sirins came into view.

There was an Altaria, Unfezant, and a Swanna. A black cloth was wrapped around their slender necks, each fixed with a glowing green pendant. Their eyes flashed with malice.

"Who are you?" Marcus demanded, "Let my ship go!"

The Altaria laughed. "Oh, little one." she said in a melodic voice, "My name is Aria. My friend, the Unfezant here, is Songia. And the Swanna here is Serene."

"We mean you no harm." Serene cooed, "We just want one thing from you, and we'll let your ship go."

"What do you want?" Marcus's hackles raised. His lips curled into a half-snarl.

Aria let out a shrieking laugh. "Your life energy!" she snarled.

Marcus lunged at her, fangs bared, ready to take the loco birds down.

Then the Sirins started singing.

* * *

**In Accumula Town...**

Ralph, Lumiere, Charnette, Mark, Amethyst, Jason, and Rachiel were seated around a circular table in one of the spare meeting rooms in the Town Hall.

"I think we shouldn't take Route 2 to Straiton." Charnette started off Operation Catch Stupid Spy with a falsetto tone. She scribbled it down on a piece of paper and slid it over to Ralph. "See? Let's take that route!"

The paper read: _Hey, the idiot's here._

Ralph glanced at the paper and scribbled on it. "No!" he said loudly, "I don't want to go through the uh, the Plush Pokedoll Jungle!" He slid it back towards Charnette.

The paper read: _Should we throttle him now?_

"Personally, I think we should go through the, um, Waffle Canyon." Jason suggested.

Charnette scribbled on the paper and sent it flying at Ralph. "Nah, you'd just eat the entire canyon and turn into a pot-belly pup. I think we should go _this _path―Misty Route."

"What about the, uh, Superchicken Road?" Rachiel asked.

"Nope," Mark glared at her, "What about the Please Shut Up Secret Pass?"

"Nah, I think we should head for the No You're An Idiot Alley." Rachiel snapped back.

The paper read: _Let him lower his guard first._

Ralph shrugged. "They're all good choices. What about Both of You Stop Talking Passage?" he asked with a glare and wrote on the paper, "The passage here―see?" He used his aura-sensing ability and sensed the silvery aura next to the bookshelf.

The note now read: _What about now?_

"What about She Started It Route?" Mark sniped.

"How about It Was Just A Joke You Idiot?" Rachiel offered.

Charnette scribbled on the note paper and sent it back. _Yes, now. Let's catch the bastard._

"I think there's another secret passage in one of the ancient books." Ralph stood up and walked towards the bookshelf. The others tensed. He grabbed the thickest, heaviest book he could find and whacked the invisible spy with it.

Immediately, they were all on top of him. The dark Pokemon shrieked with surprise.

"Hold him down!" Charnette yelled. The spy screamed and started sprouting some very creative strings of curses.

Mark grabbed the spy's paws and pinned him to the wall. Amethyst held a fire stick to his throat. He tried to use a Shadow Ball, but Charnette walked over gracefully and casted a disable spell on him.

They dragged the Pokemon over to the round table and plopped him on top of it.

"Why were you spying on us, Lunis?" Mark snarled, "I thought you had better business!"

The shiny Umbreon Spy, whose name was Lunis, glared back at him, his yellow eyes gleaming with fury.

"Not going to tell you, traitor!" he snarled, "Deserter! Imbecile! Idiots!"

The Revolutionists looked at each other as Lunis started sprouting more colorful language.

"Cheese-brain! Stupid! Son of a Muk!" he screamed.

"Kill him now?" Amethyst offered.

"No." Charnette walked over and placed a sharp claw on the spy's throat. "Tell us why you're here or I'll make sure you never breathe again."

"Screw you!" Lunis snapped, "You deserter!" He tried to move, but Charnette kept him down. "Let me go!" he cursed.

"I could've casted a spell that meant death, but I only did a temporarily move-disablizer spell." Charnette said softly, her voice deadly calm, "You don't want to change my mind, do you?"

"I'd rather die!" He squirmed, cursing the Revolutionists with words so strong, Arceus himself would've cleaned his mouth out with Xtra-Strong Machamp-Made Lard Soap.

"Look, Lunis!" Mark growled, "We've worked together before..."

"Once! And you and that Marcus idiot nearly botched it!" he yelled. Ralph hit him in the head with the book again.

"I know you don't do things for no reason. Now tell me―" Mark leaned down close to the Umbreon's face. "Why―are―you―spying―on―us?"

"Oh?" Lunis laughed. "Why would a _deserter _want to know? You _left _us for a reason!"

"I know you guys don't do missions without reasons." Mark said in a steely voice, "Tell me!"

"Missions without reasons, huh?" Lunis snorted. "Remember your _last _mission?" his eye gleamed cruelly.

"That wasn't―" Mark protested.

"And yet―you know what happened?" Lunis pushed himself up, so he was nose-to-nose with Mark. "You defied the leader's direct orders? What happened, huh? Don't you remember? You took everything from her! Everything!"

Mark stumbled backwards, pain flickering in his eyes.

"Charnette!" Amethyst whispered, "Let's stop this." She bounded over to the seething Umbreon. "Sing or you die." she announced.

Charnette raised her claw.

"Okay, okay!" Lunis said frantically, "I'll talk!"

Charnette snorted and removed her claws.

"Okay, so the leader sent me to see if you guys were holding a Revolution party." Lunis said idly, "I came with the leader..."

Mark looked surprised. "I thought the leader never leaves the caverns." He frowned. "Why did he come with you?"

Lunis scowled. "He's a _she. _Not very respectful, chicken. You're not in one of the _high ranks, _like yours truly. You don't know the leader like I do! In fact, you've never even _met _her, or been to the main cavern."

"Enough chit-chat." Charnette said roughly, "Tell us why you're here."

Lunis sighed. "Well, first I was checking out some doughnuts. Then I came here with, um, the leader, you know? But then―" His eyes grew wide. "She's right there!"

His expression was so realistic, they fell for it.

"Wait!" Mark turn and lunged for Lunis, who was trying to bust down the door and break out. "You're disabled! You can't use any moves!" he snarled.

"Yeah, but I still have _this_!" Lunis pulled out a glowing blue orb.

Mark's eyes widened. "You wouldn't―"

"See ya, losers!" Lunis laughed as he detonated the Flash Orb. A searing white light burned through the room, and the spy escaped.

After stumbling around, rubbing the blinding white light out of their eyes, the Revolutionists eventually regrouped again.

Amethyst slammed her paw into the table. "We should've _searched _him!" she snarled angrily, feeling upset at herself, "We could've gotten everything from him!"

"Don't worry." Ralph soothed, "We'll catch him next time."

"I doubt it." Ralph turned to see Mark rubbing his eyes. "Lunis hates failing at anything. He won't be spying on us anymore." He stared at the walls with a kind of sadness.

"What did he mean?" Rachiel asked, "About your last mission?"

Mark's eyes were filled with pain. "When Marcus and I were in that group, we were in a team called HMM." he started off reluctantly.

"HMM? As in H-M-M? As in _hmmmmmm_?" Jason asked.

Mark scowled. "Yeah, it was a stupid name." he muttered, "Anyways, for a while, we thought that the Shadow Force was going to be overthrown... at least, Marcus and I did. We were overconfident and excited. We thought... I thought that if we attacked and took over the Shadow Force's main outposts in Kanto, where we were, we could overrun the SFP and succeed in driving them out."

"What happened?" Lumiere asked.

Mark sighed. "We relayed the message to the main cavern, but the leader said no. Marcus ignored her and the three of us―him, me, and... and another Leafeon, went on the secret mission. We made it all the way in." He hesitated. "But we got too cocky. At least Marcus and I did. I was outside, alone, holding off the reinforcements, while Marcus and our other teammate was inside. Something went wrong. The outpost exploded."

"Let me guess: that Leafeon teammate died?" Charnette asked.

Mark nodded sadly. "The point is―she told Marcus not to go, and when he insisted, she refused to stay behind. I don't know what happened. Marcus didn't remember what happened. By the time we woke up, Harmony was just... gone."

"Harmony." Rachiel repeated, "Harmony, Marcus, Mark; HMM, I suppose?"

Mark sighed. "I should've been able to stop all that from happening." he muttered, "But it's too late. That's why some of the... our former teammates hate us. Partially for defying orders, partially for leaving, but mostly for getting Harmony killed."

There was silence. Then Rachiel broke the ice.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that." she said firmly, "So let's go find that Mawile escapee!"

* * *

**Group R on Route 1...**

"My feet hurt." Gran complained.

"Rawhr." Demo replied.

"I'm hungry!" Gran whined.

"Rawhr." said Demo.

"I'm―"

"Shut up!" Jazz hissed, "Do you have to complain about _everything_?"

"I don't know, but we've been walking nonstop for, like, an _hour."_ Gran grumbled.

Jazz looked ready to jump the Shiftry and shred him, so Rob quickly intervened.

"We need to keep on moving." he reminded them, "I want no in-fighting in our team."

Jazz glared at Gran some more, then let out a huff and marched on ahead.

_VROOOOM!_

All four Pokemon jumped as the rev of an engine blasted down the road. A truck can bouncing down the dusty path, spewing exhaust and surrounded by a lot of yelling and cursing.

"Drive slower, you maniac!" a shriek echoed out.

"There's the Lucario... the Blaziken..." Jazz peered at the vehicle as it swerved wildly down the road. "Um... a Snivy... a Riolu... okay, we're screwed. We're outnumbered."

"Hide!" Gran hissed. All four officers darted into the forest and hoped that they looked like trees. The van screamed to a stop and six Pokemon hopped out.

"Thanks a _lot_, Mark." Rob recognized the Breloom that had whacked him with the laundry pole of death back in the Accumula Rebellion battle. "Do you _have _to drive like that?"

"It's a profession!" the Blaziken answered.

"From the looks of it, it's a profession you flunked." a Houndoom rebel growled, "Come on! Let's go catch the escapee before she makes it to the outpost." All six rebels turned and started walking down the road.

Rob tapped on his walkie-talkie. "Calling Nova. Over." he whispered.

The walkie talkie crackled to life. "Rob?" Nova asked, "What's happening over there? Oooh! Didja find Annie yet? Did―"

"Keep it down!" Rob hissed. The Lucario's ears were twitching. "I'm going to need backup. Can you send a small unit or group to Route 1?"

"Erm... I'm sorry, private." Nova said apologetically, "But the entire outpost here is under lockdown. Ranark's orders. He's out to find the spy who's been disguised as an officer all this time."

"Great. Just great." Rob gritted his teeth. "Can you make an exception?"

"I've already tried." she replied, "He won't budge. And since he _is _of a higher general rank than me, I have to listen to his orders. I'm sorry, Rob."

Rob sighed. "It's fine." he muttered, "Okay, guys." he whispered as the others huddled in, "Let's just―"

Suddenly, an Aura Sphere whisked by Rob's head and slammed into Demo. The Exploud yelped and fell backwards. The Lucario rebel leader had obviously heard them. His amber eyes gleamed. "Get them!"

* * *

**Two minutes ago...**

"AHHHHH!" Xeno screeched as they hit a rock and sailed into the air, "S-S-Slow down!" she howled as Mark squealed with delight and stomped on the gas pedal.

Ralph's face felt like it was peeling off. "S-Someone CLOSE THE WINDOWS!" he yowled.

"WOHHOOOOO!" Mark yelled, nearly sending all five of his passengers―Ralph, Jason, Victor, Xeno, and Rachiel, out the windows, "Yeah, that's it!"

Victor cussed like Lunis and held on desperately with Vine Whip. "MORON! SLOW DOWN!" he wailed, slamming against the ceiling, "ACK!"

And as usual, Jason was the only one of the passengers who actually enjoyed the ride.

"Faster!" he cheered, "Poffins! Pie! Pancakes! WOOO!"

"AHHHHHH" Ralph screamed, "You're gonna kill us all!"

"Drive faster? Sure!" Mark pulled on a lever, and all five passengers flew backwards and slammed down against their seats. The seatbelts were ripped from their foundations and flying wildly in the air, the metal ends clonking mercilessly. Rachiel cursed as one of the smashed into her jaw. Victor yelling as another one whomped him solidly on the head.

"Drive slower, you maniac!" Ralph shrieked.

Rachiel lunged forward and slammed her tail against the wheel, tying Mark's claws to it as she stomped down with her forelegs on the brake pedal. The van bounced twice, spun in midair, and crashed to a stop.

"Aw, com'n." Mark complained as Rachiel snorted with digust and untangled her tail.

"Let's just start searching here." Xeno's face was green. "I feel like puking."

Victor groaned and rolled out of the truck, plopping down on the side of the road. "I feel like I ate one too many Lum berries." he mumbled.

"Thanks a _lot_, Mark." Xeno scowled, "Do you _have _to drive like that?"

"It's a profession!" Mark looked calm and collected, none of which helped the enraged Breloom calm down.

"From the looks of it, it's a profession you flunked." Rachiel growled, "Come on! Let's go catch the escapee before she makes it to the outpost."

By silent agreement, the group turned and trudged down the road. Ralph kept his ears pricked up. He could sense a whispering noise... was it just the trees? He walked on a bit further and stopped. He turned and studied the trees. He could see the pulsing blue aura of three Pokemon crouched behind the oak trees, and of course, the purple Exploud who obviously thought he could blend in with the rocks. Three plus one... only four Pokemon for an ambush? Ralph shrugged. Maybe the Shadow Force got overconfident.

Hefting a glowing ice-blue Aura Sphere with one hand, Ralph quickly launched it towards the trees. There was a tiny explosion, and four Pokemon spilled out onto the road. There was a Linoon, the Exploud, a Shiftry, and a Mightyena.

"Get them!" Ralph ordered. The Revolutionists turned as one and charged towards their attackers.

"Ralph!" Rachiel yelled, "What if it's just an act to keep us from looking for the escapee?"

Ralph thought it through carefully. "Victor! Come with me!" he shouted over the noise of the battle, deflecting a Shadow Ball with a Metal Claw, "The rest of you, don't let them escape!" Together with the Snivy, they hopped off the road and plunged into the forest.

"She can't be far from the road." Victor deducted, "If she was smart enough to break out of prison, she probably knows better than to march through an uncharted forest. She'll most likely keep the road in sight and try to move to Accumula Town, or other towns."

Ralph nodded grimly. The two raced on silently. As he did, Ralph concentrated fiercely and looked for any possible signs of life.

It took some time, but he finally located it―the blue aura of the Mawile escapee trudging warily through the woods, her eyes flicking from side to side. She wore a dusty brown cloak over her shoulders, and she had neat bandages patched upon her sides.

Ralph tapped Victor with one paw. The two ducked down behind a rotting log as the Mawile paused, looked around, and shuffled on.

Ralph gestured with a paw, telling Victor to grab her from behind. The escapee was obviously disorientated, and badly hurt. He felt a tinge of pity for her. It probably wasn't her fault that she was fighting on the wrong side. He made a memo to tell the Accumula Revolutionist guards to treat her well at the Accumula jail.

Victor extended his vines, slowly sending them creeping across the ground like a twin pair of snakes. His vines slipped around the undergrowth, reaching towards her.

The Mawile must've been well-trained, or maybe she wasn't as disorientated as she looked. She turned around and blasted the vines with an Ice Beam just before Victor made his move.

"What are you waiting for?" Victor snapped and cursed as he tried to free his frozen vines, "Get her!"

Ralph sprang lightly across the ravine, tackling her into the ground. He tried to pin her down, but her huge back jaws snapped at him, nearly taking off his head. He jerked backwards, the gleaming teeth missing him by inches, just in time to be smacked across the clearing by a Charge Beam. The Mawile ran for it, but tripped as Victor finally freed his vines and whipped her down.

"Let me go!" she yelled and wiggled, her jaws snapping in a frenzy, demolishing a dead branch. She started to use Fairy Wind, but Victor blasted her straight in the face with a maximum-powered Solar Beam. She yelped and staggered backwards. Ralph stumbled and aimed an Aura Sphere at her. She slipped on the wet ground and was sent flying by the attack. Victor summoned a Leaf Storm and slammed her into the trees.

Ralph couldn't say he didn't admire the officer's courage as she staggered to her feet, trying to ward off Victor's attacks. Her cloak had been shredded, and her bandages were ripped, showing ugly scars where her wounds had been. She turned, trying to aim a Dark Pulse, as Victor quickly attacked with Energy Ball.

"Should I finish her off?" the Snivy yelled, "She just won't surrender!" he ducked as an Ice Beam went over his head.

Ralph hesitated. He didn't want to kill the escapee, but she obviously wasn't going down with a fight. "Can you knock her out?" he shouted back.

"I―" Suddenly, there was a shrill, whistling sound, and a barriage of Magical Leaf zipped back. Victor yelled as he fell backwards, hitting the dirt. A darkly-clothed Pokemon lep down from an overhead branch and slammed into the Snivy with a super-effective Aerial Ace. Victor staggered up, but the mystery Pokemon slammed a gold-colored paw into the side of his face and he toppled to the ground in an undignified manner.

Ralph only had time to say, "Who―" before the Pokemon turned on him and sent him flying with a Seed Bomb. He hit a tree and found himself incased in long green undergrowth―Grass Knot.

He braced himself for a final attack, but it never came. The gold-pawed Pokemon nudged the officer to her feet and jumped away, disappearing faster than it had arrived. The Mawile snapped her jaws at him, looked at the place where the mysterious figure had vanished, and stumbled off.

_Oh, just _great. Ralph sighed, trying to cut his bonds with Metal Claw, as the officer made her escape. Then he looked at the place where the darkly-clothed Pokemon had disappeared. _Just who are you? _he wondered, _And whose side are you on?_

* * *

**Far away, on the Sirins' Island...**

Marcus knew he was being tricked into seeing his dreams, thanks to the Sirins' songs, but the scene was so real, he couldn't help but believe that it _was _real.

He saw the Forest Bar, as bright and cheery as it used to be in the old days, when there was a crosspath on Route 1, one leading to Accumula Town and the other leading to the bar. Around the counter, three Pokemon sat primly in the leather seats, smiling and welcoming him.

One of the Pokemon was Mark, who was holding one of Marcus's old liquor mixtures that he used to be so proud of. His best friend grinned at him, holding out his claw as if wanting Marcus to step forward.

The Pokemon sitting in the middle was his grandmother Noni, her eyes sparkling with amusement like they always used to when he accidentally blew something up. She too, held out a paw, smiling, to welcome him.

The last Pokemon was Harmony. Marcus's heart seemed to stop when he saw her, alive and beautiful, her eyes glittering with excitement, like it always did before a top-secret mission...

Marcus blinked twice. No, it couldn't be Harmony. She had already passed on... His heart twisted with guilt. Her death was his fault, and he knew it. If he hadn't been so stubborn. If he hadn't been so intent on destroying the Shadow Force. If he had only been smarter...

He remembered the shocked look in her eyes as the explosion ripped through the room like it was made of paper. He remembered reaching out desperately to grab her, but touching nothing. He remembered searching the ruins with Mark, filled with guilt, looking for her although he knew she was already dead...

Marcus shook his head, and the image faded. All he saw was the three birds, their eyes glowing green like their pendants, ready to feast on another victim. Green mist swirled around him. He growled and launched an Energy Ball at them.

The Sirins scattered and the song faded.

Aria the Altaria screeched with rage. "Why? How were you able to break through?" she snarled. For a supposedly pretty bird, she lookeed downright ugly when she was angry. Her pendant flashed, smoking green smog.

"The pendants." Marcus demanded, "What do they do?"

"Why would a kid like _you _want to know?" Songia the Unfezant sneered.

He lunged at her. She shrieked with surprise and ducked away, one wing held over her pendant, protecting it.

"Since you've been surprisingly strong-willed, I'll tell you." Serene the Swanna laughed, "You're lunch, anyways." Her eyes flashed green. "Our beautiful pendants keep us young and alive." The other two Sirins laughed and touched their pendants. Green smoke curled out from the emeralds. "Without it, we would've died long ago." she hissed, "And really, our pendants are really easy to take care of! They only need one thing―"

"Life energy." Marcus realized, "That's why you've been alive all this time! You're using your musical talent to draw sailors close, just to supply your pendants?" He felt disgusted. The three birds could've been famous singers, remembered and loved by all Pokemon, instead of disgusting cannibal aves that lured innocent Pokemon to their deaths. What a waste of talent.

Noni hadn't called Marcus the Tactician for nothing, though. Maybe he wasn't as commanding as Ralph, or as quick as Rachiel, but he _did _get good ideas from time to time.

He jumped at Serene first. Like he'd expected, she was late anticipating his moves. The Sirins probably hadn't had a fight in a million years. They were seriously retarded and outmatched. Marcus hit the Swanna with a Leaf Blade, twisting so that the glowing green blade slashed across the green gem, smashing it into the ground. Serene screamed and collapsed.

Aria flew at him, sending him crashing backwards with Sky Attack. He didn't counterattack, which made her shriek with victory and lunged at him, her beak open, spilling out another beautiful melody. Songia joined in, and the music wrapped around the Leafeon like a robe.

Marcus wasn't fazed by the singing this time, he hit the ground as she flew over him, and as she passed by, he jumped up and slashed through the black ribbon that held her pendant. Aria screeched and dove after it as it fell towards the ground. Marcus hopped off her back and faced Songia.

Why the three birds were stupid enough to face him seperately, Marcus didn't understand, but it sure made his life a _lot _easier. Combined, the three Bird Pokemon would've been more than he could chew, but divided, they were nothing but another weak, outmatched opponent to him. Songia went down with a single Aerial Ace. Her pendant shattering as Marcus swiped his claws across it.

The Leafeon landed lightly on his toes and turned around to see the three defeated bird Pokemon slumped on the ground.

"What have you done?" Aria rasped. Shocked, Marcus realized that she was slowly fading, becoming transparent. She stumbled towards the remains of her pendant, which was now in pieces after hitting the ground. Songia and Serene both wailed over their broken pendants, each of them becoming fainter and fainter.

"What have _I _done?" Marcus replied firmly, "You three all had beautiful voices. You could've made it big. But was it really worth it? Being on this lonely island, trapping Pokemon sailors, alone forever, with no Pokemon who appreciated your songs? Maybe you would've had a short life as a star, you three would've been remembered forever, your songs sung today by current stars, and the memory of you three would've resided in the hearts and minds of every Pokemon. But instead... you chose _immortality._"

Aria looked up at him, slowly fading, as she was supposed to be dead thousands of years ago. Her dark eyes glittered with regret. She stumbled over to her friends.

"I'm sorry." the Altaria said, her voice becoming faint. She was just a flicker of light against the dark craggy beach now. "For dragging you two into this. For thinking that immortality would be the key to happiness. For ever even _looking _for those three pendants. It's my fault we're like this now. I'm sorry." She bowed her head. Only her eyes could still be seen, and the fading blue that was her body.

"It's okay." Songia struggled with her words. "I forgive you. It wasn't all your fault. I was the one who found out of the pendants."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Serene groaned, "I was the one who wanted to be alive forever."

"I forgive you." Aria said.

"Me too." Songia echoed, then the three looked directly at Marcus. Their bodies faded, along with the other three. The pendants crumbled to dust, and the island shuddered as it starting sinking back into the sea.

Marcus stared out at the crystal-blue ocean as the island disappeared behind him, his paws on the wheel. He knew he would never forget the Sirins, even though he'd only met them for seconds. And he knew that he definitely wouldn't forget the look in the three singers' eyes. As evil and selfish as they'd been, he knew that they'd turned over a new leaf in the final moments of their lives. He knew that because in the last light that their eyes held, he saw one thing.

Gratitude.

_Seriously? Since when did I act like a priest? _Marcus thought, trying to turn his thoughts away from the Sirins, _This is gonna be a long while. At least I helped relieve a soul today otherwise it was blanking boring._

* * *

**Back at Route One...**

Rob ducked as Gran was thrown over his head. Beside him, Jazz yelped and scurried away as the Houndoom rebel blew fire.

Group R was losing, despite it being four to four. They simply couldn't get the upper hand. The four rebels seemed to be an elite killing squad―showing no mercy as they trampled, crushed, and beated his teammates into the ground.

He knocked the Riolu rebel aside with a hefty swing. An old trick crept slowly into his mind, a trick so old, he wasn't sure it would even work. But he had no other choice. He had to save Annie.

"Retreat!" he snapped.

"Bu―" Gran stammered. Rob gave him a long, hard glare. The Shiftry turned and ran. Jazz was only too glad to make her escape, while Demo lumbered after them at the order.

Rob trotted away last. The rebels cheered and yelled taunts as they raced after the battered officers.

"Plan Malitia!" he suddenly yelled.

As one, without any complaints or comments, Group R turned and raced back towards their enemies. What had happened to make _those _three listen to orders so well? The rebels ran forward and overshot their targets as the officers jumped straight over them and landed in the trees.

"Wha―" the Breloom spluttered and flew backwards as Rob knocked her back with a Shadow Ball.

"After them!" the Houndoom shouted, but Demo roared loudly, and the sonic airwave blew the rebels back twenty feet―right into their own truck.

Rob wove through the trees, his bushy tail streaming out behind him as he tracked the Lucario's scent. It was fairly easy to track, as the rebel obviously didn't have much experience with trackers.

"Rob!" Jazz yelled as she skittered to a stop in the middle of a clearing. "Well, well. What do _we _have here?" she hissed.

Rob stopped and surveyed the clearing. The Lucario was bound from neck down in Grass Knot. The Snivy was knocked out like an apple. He looked desperately for Annie. All he could see was torn, bloodstain bandages in a smoking crater.

"Rob..." Gran swallowed and pointed at the crater. "Do you think...?"

Rob's vision was filled with so much rage, he literally felt smoke curling off his pelt.

"You!" he roared, slamming his paw against the Lucario rebel. The blue fox Pokemon yelled with pain, trying to cut through his bindings. Anger edged the lieutenant's vision. This Pokemon... this tiny, insignificant Pokemon, had dared to kill his best friend and adviser.

Rob vented all his anger from his past onto the Lucario; Kona dying, the rebels, the rogues, the death of Mali. He remembered the shocked look in Nova's eyes before she turned into her Berserk Mode. He remembered the lost look in Ero and Mina's eyes when they woke up and found their leader dead. Kona had told him everything would be alright. And then she'd _died. _And he hadn't been able to do anything. And now Annie was dead as well. All the deaths, all the pain he'd felt, and his uselessness, he merged with his attacks and slammed into Lucario again and again.

Filled with rage, Rob didn't actually know what he was doing until he heard Jazz calling his name. Her voice was panicked. "Rob? _Rob! _Y-You're killing him!"

That snapped him back to reality. The Lucario was slumped against the oak he was tied to, bruised and battered like a limp Pokèdoll. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his head was drooped against his chest. His breathing was unsteady, rasping gasps.

"He couldn't have killed Annie if he was tied up." Jazz pointed out.

Rob stepped away from the rebel, horrified at what he'd done. He'd almost _killed _an innocent Pokemon. His paws shook with rage and sorrow and guilt. What would Kona say if she saw him like this? Since when was he so merciless?

"I-I'm sorry..." he tried to say, "I didn't want... I didn't mean..."

"Get them!" The Houndoom rebel jumped over a rotten log and plowed into Gran, taking him down in a swirl of flames. The Breloom jumped Jazz and kicked her into a small forest of toadstools. The Riolu brained Demo with a waffle (which was brave, but quite ineffective) and the Blaziken kicked him into Rob, the two toppling over each other like bowling pins.

"Attack!" Rob yelled. "We can―"

_BAM!_

Jazz cried out as a dark shape pulsed through the woods and slammed into her. Charnette materialized and gave Rob a fanged smile.

"Long time no see." the traitor purred, "We're the backup patrol." She added as a Chandelure, Raichu, Treecko, and Amethyst the Braixen stepped out of the woods.

Group R was beaten so easily that it was almost comical. Charnette and Amethyst knocked Gran out with a combo attack. The Raichu and Treecko worked together and took Demo down. The Houndoom and Breloom chased Jazz into the woods, with the Riolu hobbling after them, screaming and throwing waffles.

Rob lunged desperately at them, but Charnette hit him expertly with a False Swipe and sent him crashing onto his nose. A fiery attack scorched his fur. Then was a hard kick in his side, and he slammed into a tree, blinking dark spots out of his eyes.

Rob couldn't let them capture Group R or himself. The Shadow Force needed them. He grabbed a smoky purple orb that had been hidden in his thick fur.

"Group R, retreat!" he ordered, and launched the orb like a ballistic missile. Smoke exploded throughout the clearing. The rebels coughed and gagged.

"I hate orbs!" one rebel choked, "Blue orbs, purple orb, UGH!"

Rob darted out of the smoke, with Gran and Demo following him. They took down the Houndoom and Breloom, freeing Jazz, and fled.

Group R didn't stop running until they were nearing Accumula Town.

Rob slowed his pace, panting heavily, and looked back mournfully. The Smoky Orb had been one of Kona's special and last inventions. Now it was gone, thanks to those rebels.

What was worse, though, was the fact that they hadn't been fast enough to save Annie. They didn't even know if she was dead or alive. And Rob... he had almost _killed _the rebel leader. He didn't know if the Lucario survived or not. Even if he did, it was an unforgivable act.

_We're the protectors of the innocent_, Kona had once said to him, during one of their training classes, _It doesn't matter which species the victim is, we don't kill._

Rob closed his eyes briefly, then opened them to survey his team. With a wave of his tail, they stopped running.

Demo looked too out of breath to say anything. Again, he'd never been the talkative one, so that wasn't unusual. Gran had a new scar down the left side of his face, and his white hair was scorched and charred.

Jazz hadn't fared off better, either. Her fur was smoking and blackened. One of her eyes were swollen shut. But it had pretty much been the first battle she tried her all in, so Rob didn't hold her defeat against her.

The Linoone growled and pawed at the ground. "We were too late!" she snarled, "I can't believe we couldn't save Annie!" She looked on the verge of tears. Although Jazz had teased Annie and constantly wrecked team morale, it was true that she cared a lot for the Mawile. Rob suspected that Jazz saw Annie as more than a best friend―a sister.

"She might not be dead." Gran said half-heartedly, "We know the rebels couldn't have killed her. The Snivy was knocked out like a rock. The Lucario was tied up like a Christmas present. She must've defeated them, or something, and ran off."

"Rawhr." Demo agreed.

Rob sighed. "I just can't believe that she's gone, and we weren't able to do anything." He dug his claws into the dirt road. "Why do I always fail those who need me?"

"Who always fails?" A weary voice sounded as a battered Mawile cloaked in a dusty brown robe stumbled towards them.

"Annie!" Jazz raced over and hugged her.

The Mawile grinned. "Yup, I'm alive." she said cheerfully, "But I didn't know Miss Sarcastic would miss _me _so much." she added with a sly grin.

Jazz huffed and backed away. "You're the most annoying sister I've _ever _had. Why would I miss you?" she retorted, but her eyes glimmered with relief.

"Oh, yeah!" Gran punched a fist into the air. "There you go, rebels! Eat _this!" _He started doing a dance that was probably supposed to be his victory dance but ended up looking like Hokey-Pokey gone wrong.

Rob laughed with relief as he walked over to Annie. "I'm glad you're safe." he said, "I thought we'd lost you forever! How'd you escape?"

"Long story." Annie replied, "Some of which I'm still trying to figure out. But for now, let's make our escape while we can."

And they did, quickly running towards the outpost, with Rob in the lead, as always, Jazz and Gran flanking him, and Demo bringing up the rear, with Annie perched on top of his head.

* * *

**Back in the forest...**

"Dude! Hello? You awake?" Ralph slowly blinked black spots out of his eyes. He stared around in confusion. He was propped up against a rotting log, with Lumiere hovering over him, applying a healing paste to his wounds. Jason was waving a poffin in his face as he stuffed some Gummies into his mouth. Charnette and Rachiel were in some sort of an argument on the other side of the clearing, while Billy and Jebodiah were both coughing, cursing blue and purple orbs.

Ralph tried to stand up, but fell down again. The others quickly gathered around him. Lumiere was there, with Jason, Charnette, Amethyst, Xeno, Rachiel, Billy, Jebodiah, Mark, and Victor, whose head was newly bandaged.

"Wha―?" Ralph tried to shake off the naseous feeling in his head. "What―why... how?"

"Oh, just another brilliant observation by _moi._" Charnette said, "I sensed that you were in trouble, so I got the others to come as a reinforcement patrol."

"Ralph, what exactly happened?" Victor asked, frowning, "I remember attacking the Mawile, then the mysterious guy... and... I think I blacked out."

"Mysterious guy?" Charnette repeated, "Interesting. Ralph, tell your story."

And he did. He describe the Shadow Force patrol's ambush, attacking the Mawile, the cloaked figure's alliance with the escapee, and the Mightyena, his eyes full of hate, striking blow after blow against him.

Xeno shivered. "I never knew that the Shadow Force would be _this _vicious." she muttered, "Battling―that's natural. But attacking a tied-up Pokemon? No humanity. No mercy."

"But the figure who helped the escapee." Billy pointed out, "Who was he? And why's he on the Shadow Force's side?"

For some reason, everybody looked at Mark.

"What?" the Blaziken demanded.

"Well, you're the only one who knows about the whole secretive/spy/assassins thing." Xeno pointed out, "Do you think it was Lunis? Or one of your old... colleagues?"

Mark frowned. "You said he had _gold _paws, right? Was it a Ninetales?"

"No..." Ralph tried to remember, but his mind was cloudy. "The paws were a different color from the body. The body was light yellow, but the paws were gold."

"A Kadabra?" Mark suggested, "Or an Alakazam?"

"No, the Pokemon was quadruped." Victor answered.

Mark looked confused. "I'm sorry. I don't think the group has a Pokemon like that."

"I'm not sure if there _is _a Pokemon like that." Lumiere put in, "Unless that Pokemon was affected by _Aurum Vitiligo._"

"Um, au-ru-what?" Jason questioned.

"_Aurum Vitiligo." _Lumiere replied, "Vitiligo is basically a disease that occurs when skin pigment cells die or are unable to function. The affected Pokemon's skin usually turns white. It's actually one of the most obscured diseases in the world, as we doctors don't know the cause, but its most likely caused by genetic mutation."

"Erm... but aurum is _gold._" Xeno put in, "I'm guessing _Aurum Vitiligo _turns the skin gold? Like Midas gold?"

"Yes." Lumiere said, "But _Aurum Vitiligo _is a different matter altogether. It only affects Grass types, and it almost never affects the whole body. The Grass types who are affected turn gold, yes, but normally, it's the chlorophyll in their body that turns gold-colored. For example, if Victor here got _Aurum Vitiligo, _the chlorophyll on his back, top of the head, and tail would turn the same color gold as the yellow markings around his eyes and the stripe that runs down the length of his back."

"Okay, that's great, Mr. Know-It-All, but how exactly does that help us? I'm pretty sure there are no green-pawed Pokemon in the world with _Aurum Vitiligo._" Amethyst said.

Lumiere shrugged. "_Aurum Vitiligo _is usually hereditary. The descendent of a Grass type with _Aurum Vitiligo _would most likely appear all gold, except for its main body color, which, in this case, was light yellow."

Everybody looked at Mark again, which made him roll his eyes.

"Look, I didn't know the disease aur-whatever existed until today, and I'm pretty sure I've never met a Pokemon like that, or I would've had a strong impression of him." the Blaziken huffed, then frowned, "I think Harmony was like that, but she's dead now. Maybe it's her brother... except she doesn't _have _a brother."

"Or her relative." Rachiel put in, "But she's against the Shadow Force, right?"

"Definitely." Mark agreed, "They killed her family... and then they killed her."

"Or it was a disguise." Jebodiah suggested.

"That's true." Lumiere admitted, "Which puts us at a dead end again."

"Okay, I love all the chit-chatting, but that's not the point." Charnette broke in, "The officers escaped. What are your orders, Ralph? Do we go after them?"

"Reminder: Ralph _can't _go after them." Lumiere said, "I can stem the bleeding and apply healing paste, but he needs more advanced medical paste. I _knew _I should've brought my entire medical kit! _Idiota!_" he cursed and rummaged through his medical bag.

"Let's just go back to Accumula to map out a new battle plan for freeing Striaton City." Ralph said warily, "I think one adventure a day is really enough."

With silent agreement, the group turned and trudged through the trees.

"Um... guys?" Rachiel suddenly stopped as they reached the road. "Don't you think that... the road looks weird?"

"The ground looks weird?" Xeno looked completely baffled. "Whaaaa?"

Lumiere floated over, examining the ground. "You're right. This wasn't here before." He nodded at a small rock in the middle of the ground.

Xeno groaned and facepalmed. "Well, if you're gonna go talk about rocks, go ahead. I'll be in the car." She bounded away and slammed the door.

Charnette walked over to it cautiously. "Hm... I'm pretty sure this is familiar. There's some writing on it..."

"_Umbra Impetus." _Ralph read, "What do you suppose it means?"

"Hmm..." Lumiere said. "Translated into Notiqua, _umbra _is shadow, or darkness, and _impetus _would be..."

"Force!" Rachiel yelped, backing away, "Tra―"

Then the ground opened up and swallowed them, trucks and all.

* * *

**A hundred feet beneath the ground...**

The cavern they'd fallen into was dimly lit, just light enough so the Pokemon could see each other.

"Ow... " Ralph groaned, "Jason, get off me!"

"That's _not _me!" Jason complained, "It's Mark!"

"No, it's me." Victor said, "Mark's on top of _me_."

"Okay, who's on the top?" Rachiel coughed.

"Me." Lumiere said, Naturally. He was levitating above them.

"I'm not on the pile." Xeno added. "I'm next to the vans."

"Great." Rachiel growled, "Who's on the top of _the pile_?"

There was some shuffling and murmurings. "It's Jebodiah." Lumiere answered.

"Okay, who's below Jebodiah?" Rachiel asked.

"I think that's Amethyst."

"You betcha that's me! Get offa me, ya electric rat!" Amethyst yelled.

"Erm, I'd _love _to, but my tail's stuck under the truck." the Raichu replied drily.

"Guys, I can move the truck." said Xeno. There was a rustling sound, and the clanging of metal. Then Jebodiah got off of Amethyst, who untangled herself from Charnette, who jumped off of Billy, who extracted himself from Rachiel, who growled and vaulted off Jason, who toppled off of Mark, who got off of Victor, who helped Ralph up.

Charnette surveyed the cavern darkly and pointed with her tail. "The ceiling is structurally unstable. There's only one exit." she gestured at a tunnel, lit with blue torches. "It's obviously a trap. But do we have a choice?"

"No." Lumiere answered, "I'm sensing that this is a magical trap."

"Agreed." Charnette's green eyes glowed. "Well? Let's go."

"Hey―we can't leave the trucks!" Jason interrupted, "Ron's gonna kill us if we ditch his precious truck, plus, I'm _not _walking back to Accumula."

"You carry it, then." Charnette snorted impatiently, "We can't carry a vehicle that big and heavy."

"Allow me, then." Lumiere pulled out a vial filled with dark blue potion.

"Miniaturizing potion?" Rachiel asked, "Saw one once. Not good stuff." She made a face.

"Rachiel, you hate _all _magical items." Xeno said, "If it'll miniaturize the truck so we don't have to tow them through this cavern, that's fine with me."

Lumiere dripped a bit of the potion onto the two trucks―the one that Ralph took and the other one that the reinforcements took―and the two vehicles promptly shrank to the size of toy cars, which Jason pocketed.

"Cool!" he said.

They walked through the tunnel, met a crosspath, went left, and met another crosspath. After the scene repeating itself over and over again, Lumiere stopped.

"Something's not right." he said.

"Well, _duh." _Rachiel grumbled, "We've taken so many turns that we're basically just running in circles."

"No, it doesn't work that way." Lumiere contradicted, "There's some force working here, some kind of..."

"Magic." Charnette finished, "It's an illusion. We're being made to run circles in the same cavern over and over again."

"Erm... seems pretty real." Rachiel flicked her tail, impaling it in the wall of the tunnel.

"Obviously, because you weren't born to magic." Charnette chanted a spell, and the tunnels melted away, showing the same dimly lit cavern with one tunnel leading out. "There's some kind of enchanter or enchantress here, working magic. One of them is in here right now, warping reality. We need to defeat him or her before we can move on."

"This feels like a video game." Jason groaned, "Can it not be like a video game? With levels and stuff? And a boss?"

"Shhh." Ralph closed his eyes ruminated his surroundings. He could sense an inky, fog-like aura in the corner of the room.

_A Mismagius. _Charnette telepathed.

_Level 52. _Lumiere said, _Female. Chanting a spell._

_ Kill her? _Amethyst asked mentally.

_How are you guys doing that? _Ralph thought.

There was a silence.

_We're all... magical? _Amethyst suggested.

_Ame, you're not magical. _Charnette said, _But you're my best friend, so I allowed this conversation to be heard by you._

"Um... hello? Jason to Ralph. Come in, Ralph." Jason was waving a paw in front of him. "What do we do? We're not magic."

_Lure her here. _Charnette said.

_How? _Ralph asked.

_She doesn't want to be noticed. Walk towards her and force her to retreat._

Ralph started walking towards the inky black aura. Like Charnette had said, it shifted away, moving towards the tunnel.

Immediately, he shifted directions, angling his steps so that the Mismagius was forced to move away from the walls.

_Amethyst. _Charnette said.

_With pleasure. _the fox replied. A single fire stick blazed to life and she swung it like a baseball bat, smacking the Mismagius out of the air and sending her flying face-first into the wall.

"Ack!" she screamed, "You miserable fox!"

"Long time no see, Circe." Charnette said coolly, "Still working with weak magic, huh?"

"Traitor!" Circe snarled, "I'll kill you myself!" Mist wrapped around the room.

"You and your illusion tricks." Charnette sighed, "Amusing, but pathetic."

"You can't defeat me!" Circe hissed, "I've grown stronger! I am unbeatable!"

"Above you." the Liepard replied calmly.

"Wha―?" Circe looked up. "There's no―" Then she abruptly turned into stone, dropping to the ground with a _clonk!_

"Ya know, it's been like, two years, and you still defeat her in the same way." Amethyst commented.

"That Medusa spell never gets old." Charnette replied, "Well? Let's go, then."

Ralph almost wished they didn't.

Through the tunnel was a huge maze, filled with traps, magic, and sorcery. Now he understood why Rachiel hated magic. It simply did not apply to the laws of physics.

"I hate mazes." Victor grumbled.

"This is the Labyrinth." Lumiere replied, "Or at least a replica of it. It's designed to kill those who are inside. Lots of magic here!"

Rachiel looked like she was going to be sick. "Duck!"

All eleven Revolutionists hit the ground as arrows flew by over their heads. Then they got up and started running again.

"So how do we get out?" Jason panted, "Agghhh! Jump!" He hopped over a chainsaw that would've sliced him in half.

"There's always an entrance." Charnette replied, easily weaving through a maze of spikes, "Usually in a large room, and it's invisible _and_ protected by strong magical barrier that prevents them from being detected."

"I hate magic." Xeno grumbled.

"_Now _you realize." Rachiel jumped over a opening in the ground. They entered a large cavern.

"Oh, those aren't magic traps." Lumiere said, "They're not deadly at all." Easy for him to say―he just simply floated over all kinds of traps. "Magical traps would be like..."

"DUCK!" Jason shrieked as bright beams of multicolored light shot out from all around them. Xeno screamed as she was hit by one―and immediately turned into an ice statue. A red beam went straight for Ralph, who was paralyzed with horror. Just before it hit him, Billy tackled him out of the way, sending the Treecko flying into a wall, surrounded by a blazing orange bubble. He cried out shrilly.

Charnette yelled something as Lumiere cast a disabling charm, and the beams slowly ebbed.

"I hate magic." Rachiel muttered, "Um... guys? Somebody fix Xeno please."

"On it!" Lumiere floated over and pulled a red colored vial out of his medical bag. "Okay, but she'll need to rest for a bit."

"The restraining spell won't last." Charnette warned, "The exit should be near here."

"Guys! Help!" Jebodiah was frantically zapping the fiery bubble that surrounded Billy. Charnette cursed (not magically) and raced over.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not an expertise in healing." the Liepard admitted as she surveyed the bubble, "It's a _pyro papula, _made to burn or eternally damage the victims. It's actually a pretty advanced spell, but one can only cast it once a year, and not all―"

"I don't need to know! Get him out!" Jebodiah cried, "Lumiere!"

Lumiere had unfrozen Xeno and floated over. "I'm sorry, Jebodiah. I don't have the kind of spell. Normally, these kinds of spells and traps can only be dismantled by the caster, or by a special potion. With a few hours, maybe I can whip up the right recipe. But we _don't _have the time... or ingredients."

"_Pyro Curatio." _said a voice in a rather flat tone. Everybody looked up.

A Noctowl was hidden in the corner of the room, trapped in a birdcage. He tilted his head to one side. "_Pyro Curatio. _Healing potion. Ingredients: Lum Berry, Rawst Berry, Mystic Water, ice crystal, Occa Berry, Pinap Berry, Nanab Berry, and Maranga Berry. Three of each berry. One ounce of purified Mystic Water and powdered ice crystal. Boil at 180 degrees Fahrenheit. Add one ounce of purified Mystic Water and powdered ice crystal every day at noon for three days. Best brewed when Mercury is in the 6th house. Potion. _Pyro Curatio. _Cure. Fire cure." He held out a glimmering purple potion.

"Can we tru―" Jason started to say, but Jebodiah rushed past him and snatch the potion. He dumped it on the fiery bubble, and it slowly melted down, dropping a badly burned Billy to the ground.

"Heal him!" Jebodiah demanded, holding his best friend's body.

"Those are magical burns." Lumiere replied, "Hard to heal, and unpredictable. I'm not sure if..."

"Unhealable. Condition severe. Damage can be restricted. Not cured." the Noctowl said.

"We have three minutes before the restraining spell breaks." Charnette warned, "We need to find the door. _Now."_

"Easy." the Noctowl said.

Lumiere studied him with a entirely new interest. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Vindictus." the owl replied, "Derived from Vindictive. Meaning: vengeful, revenge."

Jason raised a paw. "Um... and what exactly are you doing in that cage? I'm guessing that it's not for fun?"

"Two minutes and forty seconds!" Charnette said, searching the walls.

"Captured." the Noctowl replied, "Cage can only be broken by Aura Pokemon. Lucario. Lucario. Ralph." He fixed his unsettling eyes on Ralph. "Break cage."

Ralph obliged, breaking it with one Aura Sphere. The huge bird Pokemon hopped out, flapped his wings. A leather satchel was strapped to his back.

"Um... I don't want to startle you, but we have _two minutes._" Charnette said drily.

"Why exactly were you here?" Lumiere asked.

"Trap. Cage. Labyrinth." Vindictus replied, "Officers put me here. Magical traps are motion-activated so I can't escape. But maze was put up to capture the Liepard. Black magic. They're angry. They want you on their side."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going back. Not enough fun." Charnette snorted, "We have one minute and thirty-five seconds."

"Officers." the Noctowl said.

"What?"

"GET THEM!" There was a roar and a swarm of Banettes, Sableyes, and SF officers poured through the tunnel, flooding the room. Mark yelled and blowtorched a entire unit, but more kept coming. Ralph tried to protect Billy best he could, but he was still tired and drained from his scuffle with the Mightyena. He pushed Billy to the ground as a Shadow Ball roared by overhead.

Lumiere was yelling and blasting a legion of Dusknoirs. Amethyst and Charnette had created a mini tornado and was tossing officers left and right. Victor was cussing and hitting a Banette with his tail, screaming, "Go away! I hate magic!" Rachiel and Xeno were trying to get the group together, shouting and smashing officers aside.

"Don't get separated!" Rachiel yelled, "Stay together!"

The Revolutionists slowly managed to regroup and stood back-to-back as the officers surrounded them.

"Fifty-five seconds till we're all dead." Charnette informed, "And I bet that those traps were altered to not hit the officers."

"_Conductri bomba!" _Vindictus yelled, and threw a potion. Several Shuppets went up in a flare of electricity.

"Does anyone have a paralytic spell?" Lumiere yelled, throwing random medical supplies braining a Duskull with a roll of gauze and slamming another to the ground with a box of bandages.

"Force Palm!" Jason shouted and smashed a Sableye to the wall with a glowing yellow palm.

"That can disable all of them?" Lumiere asked, hitting a Dusknoir in the eye with a container of cotton balls.

"Nope." Vindictus answered, throwing random potions and blowing up the officers in burst of red, white, and blue.

"Hit the ground!" Charnette yelled. She spoke a spell, and all officers sudden lost control of their limbs and crashed to the ground.

"Erm... Charna?" Amethyst said nervously, "If I'm not wrong, we have twenty seconds left?"

"Door." Vindictus suddenly took flight, soaring across the ground with his great majestic wings spread wide―and flying straight into an invisible object suspended in the middle of the room. "Owch. Invisible door."

"What an idiot." Xeno muttered, still shivering from her time as an ice statue, "ACHOOO!"

Charnette quickly chanted something, and the door appeared, covered in chains and locks.

"Hurry!" Jebodiah urged. Ralph was holding Billy, who wasn't responding. He was anxious for the Treecko. Billy had sacrificed himself to save Ralph. Ralph couldn't let him die.

"With the right spell, I think I can open it." Lumiere was flipping through a spellbook.

"Or," Charnette's eyes flashed. "Stand back." Her eyes momentarily flashed white, and the door melted into a silvery puddle, chains and all. Then all of them were sucked into the door just as the magical beams blazed to life.

* * *

**Above ground...**

The Revolutionists appeared above ground.

Unfortunately they appeared in the middle of a Shadow Force lunch party.

General Nova looked at them, almost spewing tea. "Wha―?" Then her eyes narrowed. "Kill them!" she shrieked.

The officers scrambled for their equipment, yelling and slipping on their own lunches.

"Lumiere! Help me make a portal!" Charnette yelled.

"There's the witch traitor!" an officer yelled, "Get her!"

Charnette snarled in anger. The officer went up in purple flames.

"Witch?" Ralph asked, knocking a Dusclops away from Billy.

"Don't ask!" Amethyst snapped, torching some officers, "Fight!"

"Vindictus! Do you have a _tele portare _potion?" Lumiere yelled over the noise of the battle. General Nova shrieked and dove at him, but Xeno tackled the bat.

"_Tele. _Patiqua meaning: distant. _Portare. _Notiqua meaning: to carry. _Tele Portare. _Ingredient for portal. Yes, Vindictus has the portal ingredient." The Noctowl flew over and produced a glimmering, milky white potion, knocking two Murkrows out of the way. Charnette and Lumiere started casting a spell together, purple mist spreading out from them. Vindictus somewhat protected them by hurling potions and words of power (and books of power) at the officers.

"Kill!" one officer shouted, then got brained by a Notiqua dictionary. Another toppled over as the Noctowl hurled a potion at him.

Ralph did his best to keep the officers away from the unconscious Billy. He whopped one over the head with Bone Rush and sent one flying with a Force Palm.

But the Revolutionists were largely outnumbered. Xeno and Rachiel had their backs to the wall and were desperately fighting for their lives. Amethyst, Victor, and Jason were trying to protect Charnette, Vindictus, and Lumiere. Jebodiah was trying to blast General Nova, but she dodged his attacks with amazing grace and agility. Mark was busting out ninja kicks and sending officers flying, but he was surrounded by a legion of Palitoads who were blasting him with water.

"Everybody! Rally over here!" Ralph yelled, limping over to where Charnette and Lumiere were, "Quick!"

"Portal opens in T-minus thirty seconds!" Lumiere said, "Keep up the fight!"

The Revolutionists quickly moved to where the portal was being created, forming a ragged circle of defense. Ralph hurled Aura Spheres randomly while Lumiere fought aerially with Nova.

"Guys, it's opening! Get in!" Charnette shouted. Lumiere quickly disabled Nova, sending her into the buffet table with a shriek.

One by one, the Revolutionists hopped in. The Liepard went last, shouting curses at the officers.

Ralph did not like portals. The first one dumped them in the middle of a SF fiesta. The second one dumped them on Ron.

"Holy mother of Ar―" Ron yelled as they landed on him, "Ow! My back!"

"May!" Lumiere called, "Quick! Take Billy to the hospital."

The Gardevoir looked flabbergasted. She'd probably never seen eleven Pokemon materialize on a Treecko, but she nodded, grabbed Billy, and teleported away.

"Well." Ralph collapsed on the ground. "I think I'll just rest now." he mumbled.

"Who's the nerdy-looking owl?" Ron asked, rubbing his back.

Ralph cleared his throat. "This is Vindictus." he said formally, "Vindictus, would you like to join the Revolutionists?" he asked.

The Noctowl picked at his feathers. "Revolution." he muttered, "The Glorious Revolution. Industrial Revolution. Orbital Revolution. Yes. Revolutionists. Vindictus will join the Revolutionists."

Ralph grinned, both tired and hungry. "Well, that's that." he said, filled with relief, "Battle meeting tomorrow in Accumula Town Hall, with Mayor Mack from Nuvema. Busy day, huh?"

The others mumbled agreement and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Somewhere, in a mysterious cavern and network of tunnels...**

Lunis plodded along, filled from the tip of his nose to his tail with embarrassment.

He had been caught by a bunch of second-rate failures. He couldn't believe it. It just was not possible! He was one of the greatest spies in the group. There was no way that he, Lunis, could've been caught.

But he _had _been caught...

Lunis shook his head. It would be better not to dwell on his failures. After all, he wasn't just a spy. There were many, many other things that he could do.

He stopped at a door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on it.

"Come in. Don't be affected by your chagrins." A voice floated through the door. "What do you want, fellow commandant?"

He walked in nervously. "I have a new mission for you." he said, trying to believe that it was the right thing to do. Beyond the door was an underground lake, glowing green. "I'm turning my spy mission with the Revolutionists over to you."

"Oh?" The water starting boiling. "Very well. I will take on the mission you've bestowed upon me. Let me collect my things and tomorrow I shall leave." There was a ripple in the water, and a huge shape, much, much taller than Lunis, rose out of the lake, its eyes glowing mysteriously, glittering with unknown secrets...

* * *

**Far away...**

Marcus took a deep breath as he set paw on the grass. The wind whispered softly in the night, and the moon shone down, brighter than ever.

Before him was a huge stretch of trees, a forest where no Pokemon made home. The emptiness made the place much, much creepier.

"Finally I've arrived." he told himself, "Fullmoon Island."

Above him, the wind rose to a wail, and the moon shone even brighter, as a silvery shape slowly came into sight.

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: The Mysterious Character in the Story, Chief Writer, Editor, Sort-of-Artist-Who-Is-Not-Good-At-Drawing, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	10. Escalating Conflicts

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Escalating Conflicts**

The next day, the Revolutionists met in the same room where they'd cuffed Lunis out of business for a battle plan. This time, it was real, not an act. Every Pokemon's face was set with grim determination. They were ready to bring the 1000kg hammer of justice onto Darkrai's smoky head. Every member was present, with the exception of Billy, who was still in the hospital.

Ralph traced a line down Route 2. "This is a direct route, so the Shadow Force might not expect us to travel this way."

"They'll probably still be guarding it, though." Jebodiah said, "It's still not safe."

"But they'll probably expect us to take an indirect route, so Route 2 is the safest road." Lumiere pointed out, "But I take Jebodiah's point. They're most likely be alert for any strange vehicles."

"Hey, we've got good camouflage!" Ron protested, "And we've got my new invention war vehicle!"

"Ron, the 'war vehicle' you showed us yesterday was still a pile of scrap metal." Charnette said drily, "In any case, a war vehicle is probably not the best camouflage."

"That's true." Xeno admitted, "But will our _Evolution Revival _disguise still work?"

"Why not?" May leaned forward. "Striaton is a big city. Route 2 is a busy road. There's a good chance they'll just see us as another traveling caravan if we stay on low profile."

"I take your point." Rachiel studied her claws. "But since most of the officers already saw our disguised caravans during the Accumula Battle, it's not a good point."

"We could morph our disguise." Jason suggested, "Change it into a different type of traveling caravan, with a different name and features and everything."

Ralph pondered that. "That would work." he decided, "Ron, can you do it?"

"Duh!" Ron puffed out his chest. "A little remodeling, a new coat of paint―easy!"

"Ralph!" The door to the room opened and Mayor Mack scampered in. "I'm so sorry I'm late for the battle meeting." Behind him was the Accumula Town mayor―a timid-looking Dewott. "I don't think you guys have introduced yourselves to the Accumula mayor yet. This is Mayor Airavata, but you can call him Vata."

Vata smiled and bowed. "Thanks for getting us out of the death clearing." he said gratefully, "I will do whatever is within my power to aid you on your quest to defeat the Shadow Force."

"Join us and sit down." Charlez invited.

"_Airavata." _Vindictus muttered, "Origin: Kalos. Meaning: Child of water. Vata. Vat. Flowers."

The two mayors seated themselves and each took out a laptop.

"We should probably talk to the Striaton City mayor and his siblings." Mayor Vata suggested, "Those three are pretty smart. Besides, we sort of need their permission to send heavily armed forces there."

"Of course!" Ralph almost slapped himself. "We'll definitely need their permission. I forgot."

"I'll set up a video chat." Mack tapped furiously on his laptop. "Setting up chat with Mayor Akhelios, his brother, Vulcan, and sister, Pagina."

Vata put on a headpiece. "Joining chat." he relayed.

"So formal." Amethyst muttered.

"_Hey, Mack-O. Is that you?_" A weary voice came over the intercom. "_How's it going? Oh, hi, Vata."_

"Akhelios!" Vata said, sounding quite surprised, "You look horrible!"

All of the Revolutionists immediately scooted over so they could take a peek at the famous Panpour mayor.

"_Gee, thanks a lot, dude._" Akhelios the Panpour muttered, "_Whoa, what's up with all the Pokemon? Please don't tell me you're all mayors."_

"We're not." Ralph said, "We're the Revolutionists."

"_Mother of me." _Mayor Akhelios said, "_The ones who busted those mangy lumps of good-for-nothin' dungs out of Accumula and Nuvema? Very nice! Unfortunately, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to help Striaton._"

"Why?" Charlez asked, "Striaton City may be _bigger, _but we've got a lot of new recruits. If we add the Striaton City citizens..."

"_That's not the problem." _Akhelios replied tiredly. He stood up, and the screen shifted, indicating that he was walking. "_This is."_

Everybody in the meeting room gasped. Although it was day, the Striaton City sky was inky black. The streets were burning, and the cries of Pokemon echoed around the ghostly city.

Akhelios spun the laptop around and sat down in in office again. "_We're completely encased in a magical black globe. We can't dig, fly, or go past it. We can't even teleport or use Sunny Day. Our food won't grow because there's dark fog everywhere, and they bombed our hospital, so there are no medics―we're done._"

"What exactly...?" Ralph was lost for words.

"_Vulcan and Pagina are trying to calm the citizens down, but we can't. They're scared out of their minds. Some are even rebelling, saying that we should join forces with the Shadow Force." _Akhelios said, "_It's over. None of our enchantresses or enchanters can break the magical globe. We're locked in a battle we can't win."_

"Why are they attacking you guys?" Ralph asked, "You haven't sided with anyone yet, or done anything aggressive. Why would they move in on your city?"

"_That would be your fault, I believe." _Akhelios said drily, "_After Accumula and Nuvema broke away from the Shadow Force rule, they've been sending tons of officers and vehicles into the towns and cities in Western Unova."_

"I don't think that's the cause for the siege, though." Lumiere cut in curtly, "There must be another reason."

"_Or it would be our fault for writing that Declaration of Anti-Shadow Force after the Accumula Revolution." _Akhelios admitted, "_Which would be our fault."_

"Are you _stupid_?" Xeno snapped.

There was a shout behind him, and Akhelios sighed.

"_That's my cue, guys. Gotta go." _The screen turned black. All of the Pokemon in the room looked at Ralph.

Ralph took a shaky breath. "Tell our forces," he said grimly, "to gather for an assembly this afternoon. And tell them," His eyes darkened. "that Striaton City... is under siege."

"Charnette, Amethyst." Ralph waved the two over as the others filed out of the room. "I have a special mission for the two of you." He doubted his plan would work, but he trusted Charnette and Amethyst's skill enough to have hope in it.

"What?" Amethyst asked, tugging on the scarf she always wore.

"I know this is a lot to ask for, but could you to go... and spy on the Shadow Force?" he pleaded, "Like, check out their defenses and everything?"

Charnette glanced at Amethyst. The fox shrugged. The Liepard turned back to Ralph and nodded. "That'd be fun." she said, "Better than hanging around this boring place. Ame and I can take care of it." she said with such confidence, Ralph was almost jealous, "We'll pack our things and do a last check-in with you before we leave. That okay?"

"Yes." Ralph replied, filled with relief, "Thank you." Then he turned and walked out of the door. As he walked, he was lost in thought.

Two towns had been freed, but at what cost? How many Pokemon had been hurt―or, Arceus forbid it―died in the battles? Nuvema Town was partially destroyed. The Accumula citizens had nearly been executed. And now, Straiton City was under seige.

_I have to hope for the best, _Ralph decided, _We _will _win!_

* * *

**On Fullmoon Island...**

"Welcome, Marcus." A silvery light wrapped around Marcus as a huge Pokemon appeared. Her entire body shone with a golden light, and her pink eyes glimmered softly. Three pink, ring-like wings encircled her light yellow body. Marcus stared at her as the legendary Pokemon materialized barely steps from him.

"The moon goddess." Marcus bowed quickly.

Cresselia let out a small, tinkling laugh. "It's been quite a long time since I was called that." she said softly, "But I suppose you still call me that. I don't mind. Did you bring my sword?"

Marcus brought out the cracked sword. In the Lunar Pokemon's presence, it glowed with a soft, silver light.

"A long time ago," Cresselia studied the sword. "this sword was wielded by your great-a-thousand-times grandmother. She was the first female Pokemon to lead an army. Blessed by the moon, she won all battles. But blessings and good luck do not come without darkness. She was also the first to suffer the curse that your bloodline shared. Do you understand that it, the curse, will be fully awakened and even more uncontrollable if you restore this sword?"

"Yeah." Marcus said firmly.

"You have only seen the mere waking sparks once." the moon goddess warned, "And those sparks, if I remember correctly―"

"I know blah blah blah." Marcus's mind flickered with Harmony's shocked expression as she was vaporized. "But I'll control it. I mean... I am the last of my family. I _have_ to."

"Some of your ancestors had the ability to control the curse." Cresselia admitted, "But it is still dangerous. If the curse in handled incorrectly, it will corrupt you. First from the outside―then to your soul. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Marcus replied, "Please restore the sword. I need it to defeat Darkrai."

"Very well." A swirl of gold sparkles swirled around the Lunar Pokemon and the sword. Marcus's eyes burned from the bright lights, and his mind started drowning in the dark whispers.

_Let me out. _the curse whispered hungrily, _Kill them all!_

Marcus forced down the voice. _I can control it_,he thought dizzily.

The gold light blazed brightly once more, than sank into the sword. It self-mended, the cracks fading into nothingness, and the rust disappearing. The sparks evaporated, and the sword fell to the ground in front of Marcus.

"Behold the Sword of Sweet Dreams." Cresselia said, "Once wielded by me during the Era of Creation as I fought Darkrai. It was discarded after we reached a conclusion to stop battling for the moon. After that, the sword grew to be a mere relic of darker times. It has not been used in a long time, as Darkrai has kept to his side of the agreement with me and stopped causing , you shall hold it during battles."

Marcus held the sword reverently,swung it around,testing its weight, and then strapped it onto his back. Then he faced the legendary Pokemon.

"What is it?" Cresselia asked.

"Why don't you fight Darkrai?" Marcus returned, "Stop him from doing all of this. Pokemon are getting hurt! You can wield this sword instead of me and defeat him!"

"That's why you really came?" Cresselia inquired, "To ask for my help?"

Marcus nodded. "You can defeat Darkrai, goddess. You've fought him for eons since the first time nightmares and dreams clashed. You can end this and be the hero!"

Cresselia laughed softly. "My dear Marcus." she said in a quiet voice, "I take no sides during your to-and-fro battles among you Pokemon. Which side is truly evil, may I ask? It is true that the Shadow Force has hurt many Pokemon, but how many times have you Pokemon despised and kicked aside the Dark and Ghost types?"

Marcus couldn't answer.

"In my opinion, neither side is doing the 'right' thing." Cresselia continued, "And Darkrai is not causing Pokemon to fall into nightmares right now, so I do not wish to fight him. Maybe he will turn out to be the evil one. Maybe he will not. I prefer not to be caught up in your political affairs, Marcus. I prefer the old and ancient ways―I protect your dreams, you Pokemon sleep sweetly. I don't like fighting, leading armies, and such. I've decided to remain neutral in this war."

"But―" Marcus started, then sighed. The sword felt heavy on his back. "O... Okay, then." he drooped his head and walked away, his hopes dashed.

He had planned to get Cresselia to join the battle and defeat Darkrai. He wanted his old life back, and he thought that the moon goddess would be able to do that quickly. But he was wrong. She was remaining neutral. She would not fight.

_I _can _control you... _the curse snarled, _Maybe not now, but someday, one day... _

* * *

**At the Accumula Hospital...**

"Hey, Billy!" Jebodiah hollered as he bounded down the halls. Several nurses turned and shushed him. "You okay, man?" He slowed down as he stopped by the Treecko's berth.

Billy grinned weakly. "Yup! They fixed me up right away! I'm feeling better already!"

Ralph, Vindictus, and Lumiere stopped by the two.

"You sure you're okay?" Ralph asked.

"He's expected to survive." One of the nurses chirped cheerfully, "All of his physical wounds are healing nicely." Then she went off to tend to other patients.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great." Billy said, "How are you guys?"

"We're on our way to check out Ron's new blueprint." Ralph replied, "We just stopped by to check on you."

"Ah, I'm fine." Billy waved them off. "Go on. I think I'll take a little nap now." He closed his eyes.

The Revolutionists shrugged and walked on. Jebodiah turned off the lights, said good-night, and followed them. Only Vindictus stayed, watching the Treecko with those scary eyes.

"Lying." the Noctowl said, startling Billy. He thought they'd all left. "Adjective. Synonyms; mendacity, prevarication, falsity. Billy is lying."

"I'm not!" Billy tried to get up, but his wounds burned, making him dizzy. "Okay, fine! I am! How did you know?"

"Fire." Vindictus replied, "_Pyro. Flam. Firen. _Magical fire is unhealable for Grass type. Steel type. Can be detained. But is unhealable."

"Fine." Billy muttered, "But there's nothing I can do... and I'm still going to join the Revolution! A little magical wound won't stop _me _from doing that!" He doubled over, holding his side. "Ow!"

Vindictus cocked his head to one side. "Dizziness." he stated, "Blacking out. Uncontrollable power. Limbs failing. Slow reflexes. Dangerous."

"I _know_!" he growled, "So do something instead of making me feel worse!"

Vindictus shuffled around in his leather satchel and produced two glowing light gray potions. "Painkiller potion." he explained, "Ingredients: one Strib Berry, one Topo Berry, seven Lum Berries, five Oran Berries, four Sitrus Berries, eight Occa Berries, six Ganlon Berries, one special Healing Pendant, one package of Energy Powder, three bunches of Revival Herb..."

Billy rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling as Vindictus rattled off his list of ridiculous ingredients.

"... three grinded Grass Gems, one pinch of ground Shoal Shell," the Noctowl continued, "Two bottles of Moomoo milk, half a bottle of Iron, and ashes of a Resist Wing. Takes over five months to make one. Only have two right now. Be careful. Each will only work for a month."

"It takes five months to make, contains fifteen ingredients, and it only works for a month?" Billy groaned as he took the vials from Vindictus, "I guess it's better than nothing. Thanks." he told the owl. Suddenly, a hot coal seemed to have dropped into his lungs, and he cried out in pain. The red nerves of agony coursed around his brain, turning his vision black and blue.

"Drink the potion!" Vindictus was yelling next to his head, "Quick!"

Billy managed to uncork one of the potions and dump the contents down his throat. Immediately, the hot coal feeling disappeared. His vision went back to normal. He felt like he'd been soaked in olive oil. "Thanks." he croaked, then looked resentfully down at the empty potion. "But that's one potion gone..."

Vindictus shrugged. "Will search for cure to magic fire." he said, "Stay out of battle." Then he flapped his wings and flew away.

* * *

**On the sea...**

Marcus was _not _in the mood to be attacked from below.

First of all, submarines were _supposed _to be used for underwater exploration and sightseeing purposes. Attacking him was one thing, but using such a peaceful bit of vehicle to attack him was another.

"Ahhh!" Marcus yelped as the ship rocked savagely to starboard, almost tipping over. The shiny black skin of the three Shadow Force subs gleamed in the weak daylight as they blasted his boat with a fruity beam of Tamato Berries. The wooden railing creaked and groaned, barely able to stay on the deck.

"Losers!" the Leafeon cursed and blasted one of the subs with Solar Beam. Like all of his previous attempts, the beam was simply deflected off the shiny metal and sent straight back at him, forcing Marcus to hit the deck to dodge.

How to defeat enemies with deflective skin? He couldn't very well just swim over and headbutt it. The Tamato Berries would decapitate him five metres before he even got close. Marcus imagined Darkrai laughing. _Beaten by fruits? Ha! What a loser! _And what would be the inscription on his tombstone if he died: _Here lies Marcus, who died when swimming like an idiot towards a heavily armed sub and being utterly demolished by high-velocity berries. _

Marcus pondered his options as the subs fully appeared above water. Grappling hooks flew at him, but he cut them away with Razor Leaf. He glanced at the Sword of Dreams, but he doubted that he could use it against a submarine. Maybe if he threw it... nah, never mind. More hooks flew at him. Marcus managed to cut most of them apart with Leaf Blade and Razor Leaf, but more grappling hooks soar past him and bit into the deck.

Immediately, the Shadow Force officers swarmed the ship. There were only nine of them, those nasty Sableyes, but there was only one of Marcus. He snarled and showed his fangs as they surrounded him. One of the Sableyes lunged at him, but he knocked him aside with a well-aimed kick.

Marcus took hold of his sword with a vine and turned to face them. "Why are you guys attacking me?" he half-complained, "I'm just a harmless sailor trying to cross the seas." _Well, a harmless sailor with a wicked sword made to cut Darkrai to pieces, _he thought inwardly. _But still! A harmless sailor, guys!_

_Let me out. _the curse hissed hungrily, _I will tear them apart!_

"We know that you're one of the rebels!" one of the Sableye yelled, "Surrender or die!"

"Uh..."

"And drop the sword!"

"But it's..."

"DROP THE SWORD!"

Marcus slipped his sword back onto the ground. "Fine." he said, backing up to the mast, "I surrender." He figured that he could probably escape later. There was no point in useless bloodshed.

"Good..." Then the Sableye's eyes flashed. "Now, execute him!"

"Wait, what?" Marcus recoiled immediately with a Vine Whip, sweeping two Sableyes overboard, but the others kept coming. One picked up the Sword of Dreams, but Marcus smacked him in the head so hard, he dropped it and hit the deck. The other six Sableye rushed at him. Marcus jumped over them, firing an Energy Ball at them. They dodged, and the deck exploded.

Great, he just blew up his own boat.

Cursing himself, he tackled two Sableyes and sent them flying, but they wouldn't stay down for long. The other four jumped him from behind and slammed him to the deck as the two he'd knocked down staggered to their feet and ran to help. Four held down his limbs, pushing him against the mast and tying him up, while the other two gagged him.

Marcus cursed himself inwardly for being overwhelmed so easily. Like, seriously? He'd beaten twenty opponents without a sweat during the Nuvema Revolution, and now nine Sableyes―well, six, actually―could take him? Pathetic.

"Good job, Pokès!" the lead Sableye said, "Zuzu, Sargu, get Bobo and Pumo out of the water. And someone get Taru's ridiculous hide off the deck, please. The rest of you, keep watch on the Leafeon. After we land, we'll export him to General Doomsday in the Northern Kingdom. I want no funny busin―"

_WHOOOSH!_

A five-meter-tall wave washed over the deck, sending Sableye officers flying as a shape exploded out of the water, eyes glowing with power. A single Hydro Pump took out Zuzu and Sargu, and a Dragon Tail knocked Bobo and Pumo back into the water. The lead Sableye screamed, possibly trying to sing opera, but the new arrival put a stop to it, smashing him into his own submarine with its long tail.

"Hey, hey! You okay?" The Milotic who'd appeared on deck floated up to Marcus in a singsong voice. Her eyes were friendly enough, but as soon as Taru tried to get up, she swung her tail in a deadly arc and tossed him into the water.

"Um... thanks?" Marcus said as she untied him. He eyed her tail warily as he rushed to check the Sword of Dreams, which had luckily not been washed off the deck. It was still in perfect condition, glowing with silver light.

"GET THEM!" The lead Sableye had survived the collision with his sub and was now standing on top of it, trying to rally him half-drowned teammates.

The Milotic turns towards them. "You're the Shadow Force, I see." she said thoughtfully, "I suppose that you wouldn't remember me." She opened her mouth, and a blue orb formed, smoking and hissing with power.

"ATTACK, YOU FOOLS!" the lead Sableye was screaming, "BOBO, GET YOUR USELESS BEHIND ON THE SHIP AND―" His final order was cut off as the most beautiful Pokemon in the world blasted him with a super-powered DragonBreath. The submarine exploded, tossing charbroiled Sableyes everywhere. Then a wave washed them away.

"Err... thanks..." Marcus swallowed, hoping that he wasn't the insane Milotic's next target. "Now if you'll excuse me... I need to get back to Unova, so if you could... get off my ship?"

"Full sails ahead, the scalawags have fled!" the Milotic yelled, popping on a pirate hat, "Aye aye, Captain! We're ready for action!"

"But I didn't say..." Marcus was speechless.

"The name is Melodia!" she yelled at nobody in particular, "On the way back, can we stop at the pizzeria?"

"I didn't..." he repeated.

The serpent swung around to face him, that bright smile plastered onto her face. "We're a team, mate! And right now, we must get you back to your friends at top rate!"

Marcus facepalmed as the crazy Milotic took the wheel and sent the boat flying over the ocean surface at eighteen knots.

_What have I gotten myself into...?_

* * *

**In the Northern Kingdom Palace...**

"And _no!_" General Doomsday stormed across the the meeting room, cape billowing up behind the general. "He does not let me into battle! I can destroy them all in one swoop!" The general turned to face Her Highness Matilda, who was having her afternoon tea. "Why is it this way?" General Doomsday snarled, "Have I not done enough?"

"You've predicted many of our opponent's moves." Matilda admitted, "To be honest, I think he's afraid of you. But may I ask why you want to fight? According to your profession, sir..."

"_Sir._" General Doomsday hissed, "Why do they all assume I'm a _guy_!" the Pokemon snarled, "My vocal cords aren't even that deep!"

"You mean you're a... um... lady?" Matilda yelped, a bit surprised.

Doomsday snorted, shaking her robe. "Naturally." she growled, "I admit it's rather strange for oracles to be seen on the battlefield, but times have changed! Now, most oracles are hiding, or fighting, or they've died! We all possess more strength than that of other Pokemon, that's why we prefer not to fight. But there are always exceptions!" the dark mistress snarled, "I _like _fighting. Before my future-telling abilities were known, I joined fighting contests of various kinds! And now, I shall do so again!" She paced the room. "... If that nuthead of a Lord would just _let _me..." She sat down in front of Matilda. "It's not fair!" she complained, "Ranark gets to go with Darkrai on that secret mission. Nova's out there securing the towns. Stary is ruling Sinnoh like a boss. And here I am, the greatest general―doing nothing! _Imbecile!_" she cursed.

"What about the future?" Matilda suggested, "Can you read it? Will we win?"

"The future is dark, uncertain." Doomsday replied, her eyes dark, "And there are many crosspaths that all lead to different destinies... and death..."

Matilda stared uncomfortably at her teacup. "Well, since it's just the two of us, what do you suggest we do?"

Doomsday perked up, her frigid eyes glittering. "Do you play chess?" she asked.

* * *

**At a temple near the Turnback Cave...**

"Why are we here?" Ranark shivered as they entered a small stone temple shaped like Saturn.

Darkrai's icy eyes were fixed on a dormant orb floating among several rings in the middle of the temple. Yellow, red, and gray lights flickered from the rings, and waves of cold seem to flow off of them. Ignoring Ranark, the dark general floated forward.

Ranark tried to ask again. "Wh―"

Then the orb flashed, and a red light blazed forth, wrapped the entire temple in a bloodred spotlight. Slowly, a huge Pokemon appeared.

"Giratina." Darkrai said respectfully.

The dragon-like Pokemon's body was barely visible as he flew up above Darkrai's head. "_Darkrai._" it hissed in multiple tones, as if it were speaking in several different octaves, "_I believe you come to bring me news?_"

"Yes." Darkrai replied steadily, "The Rebellion has begun."

"_I expected that sooner or later." _Giratina grunted, "_What is your report?"_

"Nuvema and Accumula have already isolated themselves from us." Darkrai reported, "Striaton City rebelled a day after the Accumula Rebellion. Nacrene City is remaining neutral, along with most of the Northern towns and cities, Undella Town, Virbank City, Roshan City, and Vertress City. The other towns in rebellion are Stonesthrow Town, Nimbasa Town, Luxuria Town, Humailu Town, Nimbasa City, and many others, including the Village of Dragons."

"_Hmm... and you're telling me NONE of the towns and cities are on our side?" _Giratina snarled.

"Well, the Northern Kingdom is with us, but most of the towns and cities there are only supplying us, not sending any armies, despite Her Highness's promise." Darkrai stated, "We're relying on SF armies coming in from the outside, mercenaries, and new recruits."

"_Pathetic." _Darkrai flinched as Giratina's remark washed over him, "_But it is of no importance. Have you found the Griseous Orb?"_

"Um... not yet." Darkrai replied, "We're still searching for it."

Giratina hissed so angrily, the entire temple shook, and a bright red light washed the entire room in an angry glow. "_I should've known your promise was nothing but an empty bag of lies!" _the legendary Pokemon roared. Ranark backed up nervously, but Darkrai remain still and calm. "_How much longer must I wait until I can break into your little world and create my empire of shadows?"_

Darkrai gestured for patience. "I will stand on my promise, Giratina. I will not break it." he promised, "As soon as the Griseous Orb is found, I will bring it to you and free you from the Distortion World."

Giratina made a hissing sound, possibly laughter. "_I doubt that you can do that, but a small reminder here that I am the driving force behind the Shadow Force. I control all the reversed side of all objects in your world... and if I am released from my prison, I will be able to destroy any enemy by annihilating his shadow in the Reversed World... imagine what I can do if you release me." _There was one last, thundering sound, and the templed stilled. The lights disappeared, and so did Giratina's image.

"M... My Lord." Ranark scrambled over to Darkrai, "What exactly..."

"Once Giratina is released into our world, he will be one of the best generals on our side." Darkrai replied, "Besides, I made a promise to free him a long, long time ago..."

* * *

**Near the city limits of Striaton City...**

Charnette could sense black magic.

In other words, the magic globe around Striaton City was made out of pure darkness, meant to suffocate an enemy and bring him to a slow death.

_What should we do now? _Amethyst thought.

Charnette didn't reply as they slipped through the Shadow Force's encampment on the borders of Striaton City. It was well-protected, with at least five different levels of enchanters and spell-casters protecting the ones casting the dark magic globe. There were too many enemies to deal with.

But one thing was sure: Striaton City was running out of supplies. A magic fog made to suppress plant growth had been created and was multiplying in the trapped city. It was consuming the oxygen in the city at a fast face and preventing the further emission of oxygen, causing the air in the city to be rank and disgusting. If the fog wasn't dispelled soon, the citizens would all suffocate to death.

Not that it'd actually matter, since the city was clearly in turmoil. The citizens were on the point of dumping the Revolution; there were no medics that were alive or conscious, and Striaton City obviously didn't have any of their own enchanters, although Akhelios had said that they did. Even if it did, it wouldn't have been much help, since one or two enchanters couldn't stand against a legion of dark wizards.

_Head back. _Charnette finally replied as she slunk around a tent, _There's nothing we can do. Do you have the map?_

_Uh... oh, right! Yeah, I do. _Amethyst held up a hastily made map that she had drawn while they spied on the camp. It had notes of the army's stats, positions, and guard shifts.

_Good. _Charnette answered, _Let's go back._

* * *

**Twenty minutes later, in the Accumula Town Hall...**

"So there's nothing we can do?" Ralph hit the back of his chair in despair and sank down into the soft cushion. _This is all my fault, _he thought, _Why didn't I think of the after effects? Why didn't I think of the outcomes?_

"Well..." Rachiel gouged her sharp claws into the table. "I'm not familiar with magic, but I'm sure every problem has a fix."

"Tank!" Trent offered.

"No, Trent." Charlez said, "I've told you a million times; you might be called the 'tank', as most Pokemon of your size are called, but that does not mean you will not get blown up into a million pieces before you reach the city limits."

"No tank?" Trent stared glumly at the table.

"Well..." Lumiere glanced at Charnette, "I suppose you have a plan?"

"Yes." Charnette's green eyes flashed. "I just need some more force to break into the inner circle where the enchantment is being cast. Unfortunately, I couldn't do it earlier because it would've caused too much commotion. Here's the plan: Some of you come with me, while the others lead the Revolutionists to attack the magic globe and the officers."

"Erm... you want us to attack a magic globe?" Xeno coughed. "Wouldn't that be useless since it's... you know, magic?"

"Magic spells have their limits." Charnette told her, "If you guys keep up a barrage of attacks as I take down the casters, the globe should eventually weaken and break."

Jason raised a paw. "But if using force could break through the globe, why haven't the Striaton citizens busted out already?"

"Force can weaken the magic globe, but not break it." Charnette replied. "Enough force can weaken the globe enough so that the magic black fog would seep out and stop worrying the plants inside and allow smaller-sized Pokemon to creep out, and oxygen to go in. But those Pokemon would have to have a very strong magical ability and be in full strength... which none of the Striaton citizens are. Anyways, you guys weaken the globe so some of you, like Lumiere and May, can get in and start healing the citizens. As soon as I destroy those stupid enchanters, the globe should lose its magical properties, and under pressure and force from your attacks, collapse."

"You keep using _should_." Mayor Mack noted, "Should we be worried?"

Charnette shrugged. "Well, if there are too many enchanters casting the spell, it could take quite a while to defeat them..." She glanced at Amethyst.

"And accordin' to our reports, ya see." Amethyst explained, "The Striaton folks ain't got much oxygen left. They'll survive until tomorrow afternoon, at da latest. After that? Well, that'd be an entire dead population, right there."

"Why don't we just attack right now?" Vata asked sensibly.

"According to my reports, two of the generals―Ranark and Nova, are in the camp right now." Charnette reported, "They leave tomorrow morning for the Northern Kingdom, taking some of the army with them. If we go now, we'll be hugely outnumbered. Against one general is hard enough. Against _two_... well, that's pretty much impossible. We don't have the numbers, and we can't risk losing anyone, since our army's so small."

"So tomorrow is when their army is at its weakest?" Charlez inquired.

Amethyst shrugged. "Actually, nope. We'd still be outnumbered like, three to one tomorrow. But tomorrow is our only chance. We can't defeat them today, and the citizens can't last 'till tomorrow afta-noon. So we need to attack tomorrow morning, after the general leave a good distance."

Ralph tried to swallow his nervousness. "Alright, then that's the plan." he said firmly, "Any objections?"

"Can I use my new war vehicle?" Ron asked.

"You mean that pile of scrap metal?" Charnette snorted.

"No!" Ron spread a huge white poster paper out on the table to show off the outline of huge vehicle. It was of a rhomboid shape with a large Garchomp cannon in a rotating gun turret mounted in the front. It had caterpillar wheels and thick sheets of vehicle armor wrapped around it. The vehicle was blue, with the exception of the Garchomp cannon, and had an orange fin-like object with three spikes on either side. A blue fin-like object was projected on top, with a smaller, white-finned object was located at its rear. "I call this... the Mudkip Tank 01!"

"Tank?" Xeno glanced at Trent. "As in large Pokemon?"

"No, this is a _tank._ The vehicle is called a _tank._" Ron explained, "Although it's true I got the name from what we call large Pokemon. And it's the _Mudkip _Tank because I modeled it after Mayor Mack!"

Everybody looked at Mayor Mack.

The Mudkip shrugged. "Fine with me." he said.

"I have three prototypes right now." Ron said happily, "They should work well in battle as soon as I get them suited up in armor! Then we can _really _kick those officers' butts!"

"Prototype." Vindictus said, somewhat impulsively, "An early sample, model, or release of a product built to test a concept or process or to act as a thing to be replicated or learned from."

"Erm... doesn't that mean it's just a sample and will most likely dump us onto the ground or blow up in the middle of the battle?" Jebodiah asked.

"Hey, it's either with them, or not with them. And since we're definitely outnumbered, we need them." Ron concluded, "Okay, that's the plan!"

"Actually... no." Lumiere stopped him reluctantly, "In a battle, we can't take risks of any kind. From your design, I see that a Pokemon has to be seated inside in order to control it. With all that armor, if the internal engines blow up, the Pokemon inside would die immediately. It's not worth the risk."

"Aw, come ooon." Ron looked around for support, but none of the others gave them any. Nobody wanted to be inside a dangerous, untested vehicle. "Okay, fine." he groused.

Ralph cleared his throat. "Since there are no objections... that's the plan. Let's move out tomorrow morning."

The others nodded grimly.

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of a river...**

Thanks to Melodia, Marcus was out of the ocean and back near land.

No thanks to her, they were lost in the middle of an unfriendly jungle filled with criminal Pokemon on a rocky river that seemed to be the only safe place.

"I wish Mark was here." he muttered. His Blaziken friend would _never _had gotten them into this mess.

"No time for reminisce!" Melodia yelled, "I got this!"

"You don't 'got this'." Marcus grumbled, "If you 'got this', why are we floating down an unfamiliar river in the middle of a hostile forest in the middle of nowhere? And I didn't say you could stay on my ship!" He jumped over the hole in the deck and grabbed the wheel, swerving to avoid a large rock in the river. "Okay, here's the plan: you watch from the Chatot's nest, and I steer. Okay?"

"Noooo!" Melodia wailed, "I know the way the river flows! Let go, you fool!" She muscled him away from the wheel.

"No way!" He knocked her away. "Okay, Melodia. I didn't ask for you to stay on my ship, but since you've somehow decided that staying on the ship is your destiny... I don't want to be mean, but could you make yourself useful? I'll get us out us here."

"Fine." the Milotic pouted, "When we crash, it's no fault of mine." Then she went belowdecks. Minutes later, Marcus heard her snores.

Marcus shrugged and turned around to come face-to-face with a Duskull. "Ahh!" he screamed, jumping back.

Then he saw four Duskulls rising up from the water, all wearing officer uniforms.

"Don't tell me you're the Shadow Force." he groaned.

"We're the Shadow Force!" the lead Duskull, the one wearing medals, squeaked, "Attack!"

"Melodia!" Marcus yelled, but only the female serpent's snores could be heard.

_When she's not needed, she's everywhere. When she's needed, she's sleeping. Great. _

Marcus drew out the Sword of Dreams with a vine and lunged out, slashing a wide arc in front of him. The Duskulls yelped and skittered backwards. One fired a Dark Pulse, knocking the sword away, where it hit the mast and slid belowdecks.

Marcus wanted to slap himself. He obviously needed much more practice at swordplay.

_You can't do anything_,the curse laughed, _I will enjoy watching you die miserably._

"Shut up." Marcus growled, and swung his vines around, smacking a Duskull out of orbit. The others came at him, firing Dark Pulses, Shadow Balls, Ice Beams, and even Charge Beams at him. He counterattacked and dodged, counterattacked and dodged. The Duskulls had inhuman strength, hardly staying on the deck after being knocked down. They had determination, which Marcus admired, which he also hated.

Suddenly, he flew up into the air. _Telekinesis_,he thought. He twisted vainly, blasting a narrowly focused Energy Ball at the Duskull using it, and slammed back down onto deck. He smacked a Duskull with a paw, then howled in pain as it used Payback. The other Duskulls kept firing Ice Beams, freezing up the deck and the hatch that led to belowdecks, probably turning Melodia into a Miloticicle. Not that she was of any help being unfrozen, but Marcus seriously needed any help _now._

Marcus charged at the lead Duskull, with the other four trailing behind him, prodding him along with power beams. He jumped at the Duskull, but he simply floated to one side. Marcus gasped in pain as he felt a Will-O-Wisp burn into his skin. He fell to the deck, wrapped in ghostly blue flames. An Ice Beam hit him and froze his hind legs to the deck.

Marcus was in so much pain, and was close to blacking out. He couldn't even open his mouth to yell a final insult. His vision started to fade.

It was over.

"Idiots!" He heard the sound of ice splintering and what he assumed was the shrill voice of an enraged female Milotic. "You can't keep me in ice for minutes!" There were sounds of several water blasts and the screaming of Duskulls. The ice around Marcus cracked, nullifying the Will-O-Wisp burn. Marcus's vision sharpened. He tugged himself free of the ice and flew across the deck, body-slamming against the lead Duskull.

Melodia was on the other side of the deck, pounding three of the Duskulls into the water with Aqua Tail like a very intense ping-pong game. The Duskulls flew up from the water again and again, and she kept hitting them back in. Soon, the Duskulls' movements grew laggy, and eventually they stayed in the water.

Marcus finished up the remaining two with a quick swipe of his vines and a well-aimed Energy Ball, throwing them into the forest on either side of the river.

Melodia floated towards him, grinning. "Well―"

Marcus cut her off. "Where were you?" he snapped, feeling quite annoyed. He didn't like Pokemon who came in at the last second, especially since she could've reduced the damage done to the ship. "I was screaming for help!"

"I was slee―"

"It's okay." Marcus sighed. "Stay on deck. We might be attacked any time."

"Err, there's a..."

"And let's not have any miscommunications, okay?" Marcus wanted to fix the communicating problem. "I don't know why you talk that way, um, no offense, but I really can't understand your way of talking."

"Um... there's a..."

"By the way, since you didn't ask, the name is Marcus." Marcus introduced himself.

Melodia waved her tail. "That's all fine, and pleasure of mine. And I don't mean to offend you in any way, as I have been doing all day..."

"No, it's my fault." Marcus interrupted, "I've been being so mean to you because I didn't want you on my ship and didn't help fight."

"Um, that's perfect, and I'm sorry that during the last battle through I slept... "

"It's fine." Marcus assured her, raising his voice against the roar of the water. "We're teammates now, so if there's anything..."

Melodia slammed her tail against the deck. "Can I just make my point, without our conversations at a joint?" she practically had to shout, since the sound of rushing water slamming into rocks was so loud now.

"What?" Marcus then realized that she was trying to make a point. "Oh, sorry."

"Understand that I'm a dignified lady; I don't want to talk trash..."

"It's okay if you wanna curse..." Marcus tried to cut in.

"But there's a big boulder ahead and we're about to crash!" Melodia screamed and flew into the air.

Marcus turned around just in time to see the biggest boulder he'd ever seen slice straight through the stern of his ship like a knife.

_FOOOOOOOOMMM!_

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	11. The Struggle for Striaton

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Struggle for Striaton**

"Coward." Ralph growled as the cold wind swept past him. The pale yellow circle that was the sun shone weakly from behind the winter clouds. He stared down at the black magic globe that encircled the dying Striaton citizens. "He doesn't enter the battle and uses magic to do his dirty work."

"When do we attack?" Rachiel bared her teeth. "The generals have left already. It's time."

"Five more seconds until the guard shift." Amethyst said, "Four... three... two..."

"One." Rachiel snarled, "ATTACK!"

The group charged down the hill they were hidden behind with Garchomp cannons and blazing eyes full of fury.

"We'll hold them until you can dispel the magic dome!" Ralph shouted, "Hurry!"

"Got it!" Charnette raced off with Amethyst at her side and Victor, Mark, and Charlez flanking her. They wove easily past the bewildered guards, darting from shadow to shadow, and occasionally stopping to bonk an alarmed officer on the head.

"That building!" Amethyst hissed as they ducked behind a tent to avoid a troop of officers. She stared up at a dark blue building rising up in front of them. "It used to be a weather station, but those mangy rats took over and trapped the citizens inside. Fools!"

"Careful now." Charnette growled, sliding along the ground, "I'm sensing magic traps around here... but they don't seem to be triggering."

"What kind of magic traps?" Mark asked nervously.

"Mmmm... destructive beams? Clever! Turns any object into a pile of smoldering ashes. That's a good spell."

Mark gulped as Charnette went on idly.

"The building is obviously teleport-proof... hmm..." She gave Victor a sidelong glance. "How well can you make a distraction?"

"Wha―?"

BOOT!

"AHHHH!" Victor howled as Amethyst promptly kicked him into view of the guards.

"Intruder!" the Sableye officer guarding the doors of the building shouted, "Get him!"

Victor scrambled to his tiny diamond-shaped feet and ran for his life, yelling, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!" as he took off with seven officers on his tail. The other Revolutionists quickly used the moment of distraction and slipped into the building.

The group quickly darted through the halls. Strangely, there weren't any guards inside.

"Overconfidence?" Charlez murmured warily.

"No." Charnette said grimly, "The Shadow Force never gets overconfident." She stopped for a second, sniffing the air tentatively, and darted towards the direction of the casters. The others followed her with alert eyes and ears. She stopped in front of a crossway.

"Um... Charnette?" Mark said nervously, "This looks suspiciously like the magic trap we fell into in Route 1."

"I think it was moved here." Charnette replied with a bored yawn, showing her gleaming teeth.

"Er..." Charlez coughed, "How does one move a _maze_?"

"Magic." Amethyst gave the insect an _uh-duh _look. "With enough magic, one can move _anything_, even a room, or a building, to another place."

"Oh." Mark frowned. "But... shouldn't there be like, other enchanters and enchantresses making this magic maze?"

"No." Charnette chose a path and immediately ducked to avoid a swinging axe from overhead. "This is the Labyrinth. It has its own life source, and its own mind. There's no need for other Pokemon to control it or make it."

"The _Labyrinth_?" Charlez yelped, fluttering to dodge a laser beam, "Like in the ancient myths?"

"Yes." Charnette blasted an animated stone statue and went on as if nothing had happened. "Which means the Shadow Force thinks this is enough to stop us."

"Well, it won't, will it?" Mark looked around and nearly had his chicken head taken off by an array of needle-sharp arrows. He managed to toast them.

"Live now, talk later!" Charlez blasted a carnivorous vine plant and hopped over a crevice in the ground. The crevice rumbled and shot fire, nearly baking Charnette to a crisp, but she managed to cast an ice spell and freeze it over.

"Shouldn't there be like, live opponents in here, though?" Mark asked.

"MUAAHAHAHAHA!" The four stopped in front of black platform, which was glowing with multicolored light. The enchantress Circe burst into view. "YOUR DAY OF DESTRUCTION HAS COME, CHAR―"

The Liepard turned her into stone and hopped over the statue.

More Pokemon flew at them―Banettes, Dusknoirs, Houndooms, but the squad of Revolutionists cut them down like they were a grass lawn and kept on moving. Soon, their movements became so fluid, Charnette could cast a spell, Amethyst would punch the target, Charlez would make a flying tackle into it, and Mark would finish the attack with a Blaze Kick.

"Here." The enchantress stopped in front of a white door glowing with purple light. "The door's cursed. Give me a second." She chanted something quickly under her breath, and the door melted into a pile of slushy metal. "Okay. Let's go."

Inside the door were four frail Pokemon―a Litwick, a Golduck, a Munna, and a Mr. Mime―all muttering an endless spell. They encircled a miniature version of Striaton city. The Litwick's purple flames and the Munna's pink smoke snaked through the streets, turning black as it touched the pavement. Mr. Mime's magic glass gleamed faintly as the Golduck muttered his spell, turning it pitch-black.

"Voodoo magic." Charnette said, "So _that's _how they were doing it!"

All four Pokemon turned around, still chanting their spells desperately.

"Do we kill them?" Mark asked.

"Wait!" Amethyst pointed. The Golduck was scribbling frantically on a piece of paper. "I don't think they're with the Shadow Force."

"Um..." Mark gave them a dubious glance. "They're casting the spell, right?"

The Golduck, still murmuring his spell, handed Charlez the note.

"_We're not with the Shadow Force_._ We are their captives_._ Inside this building is a group of hostages_―_all children_._ If we stop the spell, the destructive magic beams will activate and kill us all_." Charlez read, "_We could care less about ourselves, but you have to save the children_."

"Which floor are they on?" Charnette inquired.

All four Pokemon shook their heads.

"How tall is this building?" Mark asked.

The Golduck shrugged and glanced at the Munna. "_She knows_." he wrote, "_And she's the only one who can get to them_._ But she's stuck here_."

"Does that mean we have to go through the Labyrinth... _again_?" Charlez groaned.

"Ermm..." The door creaked open behind them and Victor scrambled into sight. "You guys _do _know there's a backdoor and secret passage right?"

Victor's tail had been set on fire like a Charmander's. His green coat was newly clipped and singed with flames. His left foot had a frozen block of ice like an icicle boot, but otherwise, he looked pretty good.

Everybody turned towards Charnette.

"Hey," the Liepard said, "Going through the maze was _much _more fun."

"Are you―" Mark rushed forward, but Amethyst tripped him with a firestick.

"Enough of that, y'all." she said sternly, "We gotta save the kiddies and those folks, and put down the magic globe." She tugged at her scarf and looked up at the ceiling. "If I'mma right about the globe, that means we only got _one _hour to shut it down before the Striaton citizens die."

"Oh, man. You mean it took us _that _long to get here?" Mark groaned, "Stupid maze!"

Charnette hesitated as the details of a plan so dark and dangerous ran through her mind. She knew she might die because of this plan. But she couldn't let the innocent die. She couldn't let the _children _die, either. She set her jaws together in a determined snarl. "I'll take the little flying pink piggy's place." she said, "I know how to cast the spell. As soon as you guys get the children out, I'll take over each of the casters' place until they're all out. Then I'll ditch the globe and make a run for it."

"It'll trigger the magic beams." Charlez warned, "I don't think you can make it out on time."

Charnette grinned. "What do you think _black magic_ is for?"

* * *

**At the front lines...**

The frontal assault wasn't going well.

How did Ralph know this?

Ron was weeping over a broken Garchomp Cannon a Tyranitar had smashed. Trent was knocked out on like an apple. Rachiel's orders couldn't be heard over the screams and shouts of the battle.

_But Ralph_, one would say, _it's just a magic globe! You guys took over Nuvema and Accumula in minutes. How hard is it to take down a magic globe?_

Quite hard. You might as well be trying to attack mud. Nothing worked.

Rachiel appeared next to Ralph with Xeno. Both of them were panting heavily.

"The magic globe isn't getting any weaker." the Houndoom groused, "Where is that darn Liepard and her foxy friend?"

"We're losing a lot of ground!" Lumiere floated over with May at his side. "I'm running out of healing supplies. Vindictus is running out of potions. Jason's running out of pastries. Ron's crying over a heap of junk metal. Trent is down. Charnette and her group aren't back yet. What do we do?"

"Find the leader." Ralph decided, "The lieutenant or officer in charge or whatever."

"Right." Rachiel turned around and shouted, "Jason! Vindictus!" She waved the two over along with five of their allies. "Trash their camp and find the officer in charge. I want them alive or dead."

The squad saluted and darted off.

"It won't be enough." May warned, "This is a combined army, from the looks of it. There's got to be more than one leader."

"_Now _you tell me." Rachiel snorted.

"What if," Lumiere said, "We focus our attacks on one part of the globe instead of spreading out our attacks?"

Ralph slapped himself. How had he been so stupid? Focusing on one part of the barrier would break it down faster. "How do we tell the oth―"

"Revolutionists!" Rachiel shouted, "Panzerkeil formation!"

Immediately, the Revolutionists gathered into a wedge, all scrambling towards Rachiel's position.

"Break it down!" the Houndoom ordered.

"Pantser kill?" Jebodiah asked, "What are you gonna do? Hurl underclothes at them?"

The Revolutionists turned into a disciplined battalion of warriors. The fighters on the outside were warding off the officers, whilst the ones inside focused their attacks on a part of the barrier.

"Panzerkeil." Rachiel corrected, "It's an offensive armored tactic made to cut through a wedge of the enemy. Usually, armored vehicles are used. But I think this'll work just fine with Pokemon."

"Tank!" Trent bellowed as May healed him. The green armor Pokemon roared and plowed through several fronts of officers.

"This isn't enough." Lumiere warned, "It'll work for now, but according to Amethyst's report, the Striaton citizens should be reaching a state of unconsciousness right now. They'll faint soon and if they don't get oxygen..." He trailed off. It wasn't like he needed to finish.

"Charnette." Ralph muttered, half praying, "Hurry up..."

* * *

**At the Northern Kingdom...**

Matilda had always been okay at chess, but at the moment she felt like a complete newbie.

Why?

Doomsday had surrounded her king and placed her at a continuous check with two bishops, a knight, and several pawns.

Matilda surveyed her chess pieces. She shook her great scarred head and focused on her king. She could use her bishop to take out Doomsday's knight, but if she did, Doomsday's pawn would kill her. Nothing was worse than getting killed by a pawn.

"How do you _do _that?" Matilda marveled as she shifted her king's position.

Doomsday gave her a smile and chose her rook, moving it towards Matilda's king. "My mother taught me when I was young." she answered, "She's a really good chess player." She stopped her rook two spaces in front of Matilda's king. "Checkmate again."

Matilda groaned. "At this point, I'm gonna lose." She glanced to and fro between her pieces. "I can't move my king anymore." she realized, startled, "What do I do? You have me surrounded."

Doomsday tapped her claws on the chessboard. "I may have you surrounded." she said, "But there's always a way out..."

"How?" Matilda frowned.

Doomsday's smile turned somewhat malicious, as if she were comparing the chess match to a real life event. "You have to sacrifice someone..."

* * *

**Back at Striaton City, at the Weather Station...**

"I think it's this way." The Munna floated over to a silver door and opened it. Mark tackled her before a blazing hot pillar of fire turned her into a crisp. "Uh, wrong door... they must've remodeled this... wait a sec..."

"We don't _have _a sec." Victor grumbled, "Hurry up!"

"This door?" The Munna pushed open another door. A magical ice beam turned her into an Munna-sicle. Mark thawed her out with a grumble. "Uh... sorry―ACHOO―s'bout thath..."

Amethyst growled, annoyed. Her best friend was taking the strain of maintaining the stupid Munna's place while the Munna apparently chose to short-circuit her memory at the exact time. Amethyst twitched her sharp jackal-like ears. There was a muffled sound, like the whining of a pup...

"This door!" Amethyst kicked the Munna out of the way and smashed through the door to find a dozen young Pokemon huddled in a dark, rank room that smelled of Pidgeot waste. The fox wrinkled her nose. "Oh, Lordy." she cursed, and addressed the kids, "We're the Revolutionists. We're here to save you."

None of them moved.

"Hurry!" Mark yapped, "Or the building's gonna come down!"

The kids looked uncertainly at each other.

"They're friends." the Munna promised, and lifted them up with Telekinesis, "Quickly, let's go!" The Revolutionists ran as fast as they could back to the room Charnette was in.

"Hurry!" Charnette grunted as she maintained the four Pokemons' roles in creating the barrier, "I won't last forever."

"Thank you." The Mr. Mime bowed gratefully. "I will forever be in debt to you."

"Why thank you." Charnette returned, "Now shut up and run like a scared Weedle."

"Charna." Amethyst said, "Let me stay with ya."

"It'll be easier for me to get out in a dangerous situation if I'm on my own." Charnette said, touching her nose to her friend's quivering coat, "I'll be fine. Go!"

Amethyst left reluctantly with the rescued casters and Striaton children. Her eyes said, _Don't do anything stupid_!

_ I'm not trying to_. Charnette eyed back, _The plan itself was stupid in the first place_.

She watched with her emerald-green eyes as the last shadow of her friend disappeared into the dark secret passageway that Victor had used earlier. She wondered if she would ever see her friend again.

_I have to maintain the spell_. Charnette gritted her teeth. _I can do this_!

* * *

**Back on the battlefield...**

"We're making progress!" Xeno shouted as Ralph whomped a Rhydon solidly over the head, "The barrier's weakening!"

"Hold your fire!" Lumiere shouted, "I'm going in!" The Chandelure's form blazed brightly, and he slowly passed through the black globe. May teleported and disappeared inside. The Revolutionists cheered and resumed their jobs with renewed zeal.

"That must mean that oxygen's getting in as well!" Rachiel informed Ralph as they worked side-by-side to take down, "Yes!" She lashed her tail and sent a Murkrow flying with a painful wail.

Ralph felt thrill charge him with new strength. The Revolutionists were winning. The Striaton citizens were going to be alright. Filled with confidence, he launched furious attacks at a fast, consecutive pace, creating a beam of pure power that launched the enemy high into the sky or sent them several kilometers into the dirt. Beside him, his friends fought just as bravely, yelling and hacking officers out of the way as they worked together to bring down the magic globe.

"You can't win!" an enemy Tranquil officer shouted, "We are greater in numbers!"

The officers surged forward desperately, surrounding the small group of Revolutionists on all flanks. Ralph watched in dismay as they circled them completely and started blasting attack after attack.

"Fight back!" Rachiel ordered.

"You can't do anything!" the Tranquil returned with a shriek.

Then a clear, calm voice cut through the bird's screech.

"Maybe _they _can't do anything." a Panpour said as he passed through the magic globe, "But Striaton City has over a hundred thousand citizens, and as of today, you have made all of us very, _very_, mad." He finished as a horde of newly healed Striaton City citizens appeared behind him.

"Akhelios!" Xeno exclaimed.

The mayor smiled playfully. "Need help?"

* * *

**Back in the Weather Station...**

_It's only a matter of time until the Shadow Force realizes that the magic globe's gotten weaker_, Charnette thought, _I need to maintain it long enough so Amethyst and the others can get to a safe place out of flying wreckage range_. She closed her eyes and sensed Amethyst's presence as the fox and the others scrambled down the dark, cold stairs that led to exit. _Hurry up_..._ please_... she prayed weakly.

Suddenly, her sharp ears twitched. There was another presence entering the building. It took a different path than Amethyst and the others... Charnette flicked her ears up and listened intently.

"_Check to see if the casters are still doing their job_." said a voice.

"_Why wouldn't they be_?" another asked curiously, "_They _do _care about those children, don't they_?"

"_What happens if they actually stopped casting it_?" a third, nervous voice asked, _"Are you really going to kill the children_?"

"_No, we'll keep them hostages_._ But we'll kill the casters_._ Our enchanters should be arriving soon_._ We won't need those pathetic casters after that_." growled the first voice.

Charnette felt a snarl rise in her throat. She glared weakly at the door, where she knew that those three hench-pokemon were going to walk through. _Amethyst_,_ hurry_,_ please_. She did her best to maintain the spell, but she could feel the magical beam trigger spell outside starting to heat up.

"_What about the magical beams_?_ You don't think they'd stop it now and kill all of us, right_?" the nervous voice inquired shakily.

"_I wouldn't worry about that_._ All of the spells in this building will only work on a non-Shadow Force Pokemon_."

"_Why not_?"

"_See that pendant on your uniform_?_ That'll deflect the spells and allow us to teleport if we need to_."

Charnette silently cursed herself. (Not the magical curse, the verbal one.) She wish she'd kept her uniform. But to be honest, she'd already shredded hers. She forgot about keeping the pendant. _Idiot_! she scolded herself, _I must be getting soft_. She clicked her tongue in disgust and unsheathed her claws as three shadows fell across the doorway. She tried to keep on maintaining the spell as the three officers stepped into the doorway―a Primeape, a Electross, and a Venomoth.

She blasted the Electross with a Desert Spell, sending him screeching away as she attacked the others and tried to keep the spell going at the same time. She could feel Amethyst's scampering as her companions neared the doorway. _Hurry up_...

"You'll bring this building down and kill yourselves and the captives!" the Primeape snarled.

"Yeah, sorry. They're gone now." Charnette replied, her eyes flashing. The Primeape screamed as fire erupted all around him. But it was weak, squeezed from Charnette's remaining energy.

_Pitter-patter_... Charnette let out a weak smile. Amethyst and the others had escaped the building. They were safe and running towards the battlefield.

Then Charnette made a split-second decision. She lunged at the officers, sending the Venomoth and the Electross flying as she ripped the pendants off their uniforms. As she had suspected―they were each created to protect that one specific officer. Quite annoying. If only she had enough time to reset that spell...

_SLAM_!

Charnette flew across the room as the Venomoth hit her with a glittery purple wing. Then pendants shattered as they fell. All four Pokemon froze. The Primeape, the only one left with a pendant, backed up, his pendant flashing.

"Don't leave us!" the Venomoth yelped as the Primeape teleported away in a flash of blue light.

"Are you two going to help me?" Charnette asked, although she already knew their answer.

The Electross and Venomoth both stood in their places, trembling. But Charnette could see the defiance in their eyes. They were and would always be loyal to the Shadow Force, like she herself had once been. Even though their leader had betrayed them on the behalf of the Shadow Force, they would still fight for the group they'd come to love and enjoy being part of. They would never help her.

"Never." The Venomoth's voice was shaky but firm. "We are loyal to the Shadow Force forever."

Charnette lifted her tail, feeling the building shake as the magic beams were triggered. "They betrayed you in the end." she said, "Your loyalty is worth nothing."

Both officers closed their eyes.

"We know." the Electross said, his voice bitter like a rusty blade, "But it's a part of us now. We can't change. We will always be loyal to them even if they betray us."

"Then." Charnette closed her eyes and let go of the spell. "Be brave."

The entire building rumbled as pure beams of heat and light seared through it. Charnette felt the ground beneath her disappear, and then she was falling.

_Amethyst, please forgive me_...

Falling into the dark.

* * *

**At the battle...**

"Ralphie!" Ralph turned to see Amethyst, Mark, Victor, Charlez, and some battered-looking Pokemon scramble towards him.

"You got out!" Ralph exclaimed happily, then his excited gaze immediately turned into a frown, "Where's Charnette?"

"She should be ditching the spell and coming any moment now." Charlez replied.

A cheer went up from both the Striaton City citizens and the Revolutionists as the black globe flickered once, then disappeared. The Shadow Force officers let out a mixture of screams, amazed and horrified shouts, and terrified yells.

Amethyst suddenly stiffened, her grin disappeared. Her amber eyes grew wide with horror and she dashed back the way she'd came.

"Amethyst?" Ralph called, dueling against a Lairon.

"Go after her!" Rachiel shouted, "We've got them on the run!"

Ralph gave the Houndoom a brief, thankful nod, then ran after the frantic Braixen. "Lumiere! Victor! Jebodiah!" he yelled, "Come with me!"

"Amethyst, what's _wrong_?" Victor howled as he ran after her as fast as his stubby legs would allow him.

"It's Cha―Charna!" Amethyst shrieked, "I gotta find her!"

Ralph swallowed. "She got out, right?"

_BOOOOOM! _

Ralph looked up in horror as a white building ahead of him exploded, fracturing in a burst of dark purple flames and gray smoke. The suffocating fumes danced through the air, and the Revolutionists were forced to take cover behind trucks and other vehicles the Shadow Force had abandoned.

When the smoke cleared, Ralph began to feel worse. Where the massive building had once stood was a pile of smoldering blocks.

"Search it!" he yelled at his shocked comrades.

"Over there!" Victor gestured at a sparkly purple glint buried in the rocks.

Jebodiah used Strength and managed to heave the block aside. But it wasn't Charnette. A battered Venomoth wearing torn uniform was lying beneath the wreckage, wedged halfway between a rock and shattered glass that must've once been a light bulb.

Lumiere floated over the insect, and his grim expression was all that Ralph needed to see to know that the officer was dead.

"There's another officer here too!" Ralph heard Victor shout, "An Electross!"

The Electross officer was also dead, crushed by the tons of collapsed building bricks.

"There's just no way any Pokemon can live after being hit with that much force." Lumiere said softly.

Ralph walked gently over to Amethyst and put his paw on her shoulder. "Amethyst, I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"She ain't dead." the Braixen's voice was as sharp as flint, "She's still alive."

"But you heard Lum―"

"She's alive!" the fox shouted.

"Ameth―" Ralph trailed off. He remembered the day when Charlez had come to his house and told him that his parents were dead. It was a sadness that one couldn't bear. He remembered facing the news with disbelief and shock. He didn't believe a single word. He didn't _want _to believe in a single word. Because he thought that as long as he didn't believe in it, his parents would still be alive.

But the truth was painful, and no ignorance could defy it for long. Ralph didn't know how to comfort Amethyst. He couldn't imagine Charnette being alive, after being crushed by tons of rocks.

"Lumiere..." Ralph glanced at the Chandelure. "Is Charnette..."

"Amethyst and Charnette have a telepathic link." Lumiere said quietly, "If Charnette is alive, she'd be doing exactly what she's doing―sending a message to Amethyst to tell her where she is."

Hope flared through the Lucario's chest. "Amethyst!" he called urgently, "Where is she? Can she sense you?"

The fox nodded and led them in a circular patrol around the area where they found the two dead officers. Then she planted her firestick on one of the rocks.

"Here." she said, quivering.

"Jebodiah!" Ralph only had to shout the Raichu's name for him to come scurrying over. The Raichu, along with Ralph, Victor, and Amethyst, used Strength to carefully move the rubbish pile. Soon Ralph saw the dark purple colt, with jagged yellow diamond-shaped streaks on it, and the Liepard's graceful figure. A faint emerald light encased her, but just barely. As they moved the last of the boulders, the light disappeared completely.

"Get her to the hospital!" Lumiere said, "I don't have the needed equipment! Hurry!"

"The Striaton Hospital's been bombed!" Victor said, "I think they're setting up a medic area in the Striaton Church."

"Whatever, move it!"

* * *

"No, it can't be right!" Amethyst paced the hall of the Striaton City Church. "It can't be right! You musta've done somethin' wrong!" she screamed in Lumiere's face.

"She's not breathing. Her heart's not beating." Lumiere said in an impossibly gentle voice. Ralph, who was sitting nearby, felt a pang through his heart.

_I know how it feels too_...

"You're all lyin'!" Amethyst shouted at nobody in particular. None of the Revolutionists sitting outside the room made eye contact with her.

"You have to accept the truth." May placed a gentle hand on the Braixen's shoulder.

"I... I can't... Charna... she wouldn't..." Amethyst lowered her head.

May bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Amethyst." she said softly, "But Charnette is gone."

* * *

**At the Turnback Cave temple...**

"Have you dealt with Dialga and Palkia?" Darkrai bowed before his dark ally respectfully. "If we knock them out of control, time and space will be ours to take over."

Giratina made a hissing sound that might've accounted for some type of laughter or an angry snarl. "I haven't." he growled.

Darkrai frowned. "Why? Can't you pull them into the Reversal World and freeze them there?"

Giratina shook his massive head. "There is some kind of dark force that corrupted them and took control of them before I could. It's driven them insane, which makes it impossible for me to locate them."

Darkrai started at Giratina. "But how? Who would do such a thing? Who has power like that?"

"A legendary." Giratina rumbled, "Only another legendary could've done it."

"Another legendary?" Darkrai froze in shock. "Which one? Which of the legendaries would care about this political battle?"

"Cresselia wouldn't." Giratina growled, "Shaymin, Meloetta, and some others wouldn't. But you've attacked Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. The legendaries of those regions must've joined the battle."

"Impossible!" Darkrai cried, "Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre haven't woken yet! And the others―"

"Don't try to deny it." Giratina's eyes were filled with rage and anger. "We must accept the truth." He paused a bit, as if savoring his next words. "The legendaries have joined the battle."

* * *

**Somewhere in the dark...**

A pair of glowing green eyes opened to find themselves in darkness. It was pure black, so they weren't sure if they were actually opened or not.

Something moved.

Charnette staggered to her paws, but found that she was wrapped in a nest of black branches entwined with multicolored jewels. She recognized the place. It felt cozy, and familiar. She sank down again, feeling safe and warm.

_Charnette_. Two shapes appeared out of the shadows, barely visible. Charnette's eyes widened as she saw the graceful shape descending and the jagged figure ascending out of the darkness.

"Mom?" she asked hesitantly, "Dad?" A lump rose in her throat. "If you're here, then am I..."

_Not quite, though that was a bold and selfless move_. Mom said approvingly, her shape a blurry red.

_We have brought your soul here so you listen to our warnings_. Dad added, flickering with multicolored light.

"What... warnings?" Charnette asked.

_Do you really think that Darkrai is your enemy_? Mom murmured softly, _Who do you think is supporting him_?_ Who do you think is hiding in the dark_..._ in the shadows_?

Charnette frowned, lost deep in thought. "Do you mean... another legendary? But I thought the only legendary Pokemon engaging in this battle was Darkrai!"

Her mom shook her head. _No, Charnette_._ As Darkrai attacks the other regions, the defenders of justice_―_the legendary Pokemon, slowly wake from their supposedly "eternal" sleep_._ One cannot just try taking over the world without meeting indirect consequences_._ The Lake Guardians of Sinnoh have already woken_..._And the Swords of Justice are coming forth from their hiding places.__ Even Mew is waking_._ Soon, it won't just be a political clash. It will be a clash of the universe itself._

Charnette swallowed. A universal clash did not sound the least bit fun. "Then what do I do about it? Or..." She narrowed her eyes wistfully as she remembered her parents' rank and position. "I'm guessing you can't tell me directly."

_A Great Prophecy, for the first time since the Dark Ages, has surfaced_, her father said, stepping around her, _Many oracles have already sensed it, although they did not uncover all of it_._ None of us have, actually_..._ but we know the first few lines of it_. He raised his head, his deep, dark eyes glittering like jewels. _The road before the chosen ones is unpaved and filled with stones_.

Her mother picked up the lines easily, with a tense growl. _Among them, a knight will go off alone_.

_ His heart filled with regret of a past mistake made_,her father continued.

_Carved in the metals of an ancient blade_. Charnette looked up as her mother nodded down at her. _Upon the chosen ones, a great battle shall befall_.

_ But will it be in their hearts, courage is installed_? Her father's voice contained a note of curiosity and contempt. _Or shall it be impudence that destroys them all_?

_ Good-bye, my daughter_. Charnette felt drowsy (if one could do that in a dream). _You're waking now_._ Protect your sister_._ Protect your friends_._ And most of all_...

_ Protect the Revolution_. Her father's voice wrapped around Charnette as her parents slowly faded from her sight.

* * *

**At the Striaton Church...**

_Beep_.

Ralph nearly fell off his seat. The original Revolutionists―him, Lumiere, Charlez, Xeno, Rachiel, Trent, Victor, Mark, and Amethyst were sitting around Charnette's deathbed. The machines that broadcasted Charnette's heartbeat had been silent just a second ago.

_Beep_.

But now it wasn't.

"C-Charna?" Amethyst whispered.

_Beep_.

"I don't believe it." Lumiere shook his head in awe. "It's impossible. Fifty tons of rock! How could she survive that?"

_Beep_.

"If she's dead, then why's the heart monitor beeping?" Charlez swallowed, "Do you think..."

Lumiere's eyes suddenly sparkled. "I got it," he announced, "Right before she was hit with the rocks, there was a defensive shield around her, right?"

The others nodded vigorously in agreement as the beeping went on, gradually growing stronger and steadily.

"If I had to guess," Lumiere continued, "Is that Charnette knew that she couldn't escape from the rubble, so she removed her soul from her body in order to protect herself. Her body is dead, but her soul is still alive. I'm guessing that her soul is returning to her body right now." He shook his head in amazement. "But to learn _that _kind of spell... quite incredible."

Charnette's eyelids fluttered open. For a second, her normally green eyes were glowing white. Then the glow faded and she looked like her old self again―permanently creepy yet had a somewhat cheerful smile.

"Hey." she said cautiously, "Miss me?"

"Charna!" Amethyst lunged at her with a flying tackle. "Don'tcha ever―scare me like that again!"

"Not my idea." Charnette returned with a smirk. Then her expression turned serious. "But I'm didn't come back alone. While I was... away..." She hesitated for a second too long. "Anyways, I have a prophecy." She yanked out the wires and tubes connecting to her body with a disgusted hiss and jumped out of the hospital bunk gracefully. "I suppose you'd all want to hear it. It's the first part of the Great Prophecy."

"The great―what?" Charlez asked.

"Not important. Anyhow," Charnette took a deep breath and started chanting.

"_The road before the chosen ones is unpaved and filled with stones_

_ Among them, a knight will go off alone_.

_ His heart filled with regret of a past mistake made_

_ Carved in the metals of an ancient blade_.

_ Upon the chosen ones, a great battle shall befall_

_ But will it be that in their hearts, courage is installed_?

_ Or shall it be impudence that destroys them all_?"

Ralph bolted upright in his seat. "That's Scarlet's prophecy!" he exclaimed, "The one that rotten good-for-nothing mangy Umbreon spy Lunis stole from us!"

"Well, one thing is pretty obvious." Charlez tapped a claw on the armrest of her seat. "_Among them, a knight will go off alone_._ His heart filled with regret of a past mistake made_._ Carved in the metals of an ancient blade_. My idea is that Marcus is that knight. Ralph, you said he went off on a journey to restore a sword, right? And the past mistake must be when Har―" She caught Mark's pained expression. "―when Team HMM dispersed. That's what it means from my perspective, anyway."

"I think Charlez is right." Victor ventured, "The knight must be Marcus. But what's the great battle? Where's the rest of the prophecy?"

"I'm sure the rest of the prophecy will become clear to us soon." Charnette replied, "But for now, let's not get too cocky. The flames of our Revolution depends on it."

Ralph took a shaky breath. "Deal." he decided. He raised his eyes to the ceiling.

_Whatever you're planning out there, Darkrai. Whatever you're trying to do_..._ you won't succeed_._ I will keep this flame of Revolution alive_!

* * *

**In the Northern Kingdom Palace...**

Matilda was at check. Again. And at this point, it sure looked like she needed to sacrifice one of her other pieces in order to get her king out of the tangle.

"Fine." she took a deep breath. The glint in Doomsday's eyes told her that the general had been anticipating that move exactly. It was rather creepy, and frustrating at the same time. But she had no choice. She was not about to lose to one of the lower rankers. She slid her rook across the board so that it stood in front of her king.

"Your Highness!" Xiawa, who had recovered from his wounds, ran into the throne room where the two had been playing chess for around two hours now. "I have good news to report!"

"Yes?" the queen prompted.

"The Stonethrow Town Rebellion has been quelled! There are no more Northern Kingdom Rebellions!" Xiawa reported, "The town has been crushed utterly, leaving no rebellious survivors."

"Excellent." General Doomsday purred, "Did my trainees do well?"

"Yubabah and Shadow alone took out over half the town. They were one of the main reasons for our success!" Xiawa returned.

Doomsday laughed cheerfully. "That's wonderful." she said, and bowed her head to Matilda.

Matilda nodded, waving her royal fan. "That's marvelous." she intoned, "Now, leave us."

Xiawa bowed deeply and scampered off. The two now rather cheerful ladies returned to their oh-so-important chess game.

As Matilda had expected, Doomsday moved her bishop and swallowed the piece easily. Matilda wanted to move her king forward, but if she did, she knew that Doomsday would put her at another check with a pawn. "You're good at this." the Nidoqueen admitted finally, "You make sure that I don't make any moves without consequences."

"That's true." Doomsday let out a cheerful laugh. "I've kept most of my important pieces―my queen, my other knight, my rooks, and two of my pawns―sleeping. But now..." Her eyes glinted in the light of the throne room fire. "... they're waking up."

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	12. The Declaration of War

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Declaration of War**

"Fools!" Darkrai snarled angrily as he stormed around the throne room of the Northern Kingdom. Matilda and Doomsday looked up from their prolonged chess game to see what the fuss was about. Several officers that had just reported in from Nuvema, Accumula, and Striaton knelt stiffly before the dark Pokemon.

"Check," Doomsday pointed out, and the two went back to their ceaseless chess game.

"B-But sir," One of the officers, an apologetic Bisharp, was trembling in front of his lord. "We were cut off from the outposts, which had been raided by rogues. There was no way―" he stammered, quivering with terror as the legendary Pokemon slowly moved towards him.

"You don't _see _a way because you're a numskull!" Darkrai's voice dripped with anger. The words sunk in like the poisonous sarcasm they were made of. "If you had defended Nuvema Town against that pawful of wretched buffoons, we wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

"Quite a pawful it was, wasn't it?" Doomsday murmured. "Took out the entire mighty Nuvema Police Force." Darkrai shot her a withering glare, but the general simply laughed and returned to her game.

"I expect that you all have the same excuses, don't you?" Darkrai turned back to the officers in front of him and snarled.

"I-I don't," a shaky commander said. "The magic globe would've worked had Charnette not been there! Which was General Blobby's fault!"

"Oh, go ahead and blame it on the quivering gelatin," Darkrai snapped crossly. "It's your fault for not shoring up the defenses around the casters! Ten more minutes! All we needed was ten more minutes to kill those pathetic rebels! And yet―you failed! And you didn't just fail... you failed _deplorably_."

A Conkeldurr officer made the mistake of snickering, which turned the Nightmare Pokemon's ferocious glare on him.

"And I suppose you thought you did better?" Darkrai fulminated irately. "A Tyranitar! That was all it took to knock you halfway across town and make us lose to the Accumula Rebellion!"

"Losing that battle was General Nova and Lieutenant Shaw's fault! They were the commanders for that! Why me?" the Conkeldurr complained indignantly, which was quite an imbecilic comment, as that turned up Darkrai's rage-o-meter.

"You were there! They might've been the commanders, but it was your army!" Darkrai berated angrily. "Your miserable army wasn't enough to hold back a couple of rebels. How many Pokemon were in your army, fool? Three hundred! Three hundred soldiers, idiot! And you lost to around thirty puny, little rebels driving stupid trading caravans!"

"It was Lieutenant Shaw that gave the order to retreat!"

"It was Lieutenant Shaw who had to take command of the entire force because _you _spent the fight knocked out like a rotten sack of turnip!" Darkrai reprobated harshly. "And you _still _dare to talk back to me, you little wretch?!"

"Well, yeah. It's how you have a conversation."

The entire room fell silent with dread.

Every pair of eyes turned towards the dim-witted Conkeldurr. Nervous glances and horrified gasps were all that could be seen and heard, excluding General Doomsday's cackling laughter.

"Oh, dear," she purred. "A mere coordinate talking back to the Great Lord? What disrespect! This certainly can't go unpunished, right?" She stood, her red robes enveloping around her as she did. "May I, my Lord?"

Darkrai's eyes were a mixture of horrifying hate and pure, unadulterated anger. There was nothing he hated more than being talked back to. There was nothing he hated more than being taunted, laughed at, and made a fool of.

"Finish him," he snarled fiercely.

The commanders scattered as Doomsday suddenly materialized in front of them. Her speed was so astonishingly and _insanely _fast that she seemed to have teleported, though she had not. The Conkeldurr only blinked once before Doomsday knocked him halfway across the room, sending him crashing against the ivory floor with such force that the glassy marble tiles broke.

"I hope you're paying for that," Matilda told Darkrai with a tone of mild annoyance. "Those were all the way from Sinnoh."

The Conkeldurr struggled, barely able to get back on his feet, but it was too late; General Doomsday's claws were already at his throat. He gulped, trying to rise, but the general's frigid stare had rendered all the muscles and nerves in his body useless. A thin, red claw traced the short fur round his neck.

"Tell me what the scenery's like down there, okay?" she purred, claws digging into his jugular.

The last thing the officer saw was the gleaming arctic eyes of the general.

The silence that followed afterwards was deadly and tinted with foreboding. The metallic clang of Doomsday's last attack reverberated through the entire room, resounding over and over again until all the Pokemon there were sick with apprehension. Doomsday laughed as she finished delivering the _coup de grâce _to the unfortunate commander and licked a white paw, her fur now stained a crimson red.

"L-Lord!" the Tranquill commander gasped. Her legs felt weak. She had never had one of her co-workers so mercilessly and brutally slain in front of her. Another commander supported her as she staggered, dizzy from the sight of the corpse of her slaughtered comrade. "W-Why did you..."

But Darkrai was no longer paying attention to the commanders. He was staring at a tapestry on a wall of the throne room. It depicted the machines of the Industrial Revolution at work, during which aircraft and explosives had been invented. A wild, somewhat psychotic idea crossed his insane, bloodthirsty mind.

"Aircraft and bombs... heh..." He smiled darkly. "Just _perfect_."

* * *

**In Striaton City...**

"Vindictus!" Lumiere called from across the Striaton Church, where he was mixing together a healing potion. "Do you have any Colbur berries? I need to make another Dark Burn healing potion."

"Last one. No more." Vindictus said, handing it over. "Supply of growing potions depleted. Fast-growing berries are ineffective. Useless."

"May, how are your plants, then?" Lumiere asked worriedly.

"I'm following the berry-growing formula for maximum fruit of _[(a-b)+(d-1)+c]/4+b_, but it'll be three more days before the first plants bear fruit," May answered, sighing quietly. "Even if they make it to three days, it's still not enough to treat all of the wounded Pokemon."

Lumiere suspired heavily. "I don't suppose we should tell Ralph our medical supplies are running low? Nuvema and Accumula Town didn't send many medicinal items after the battle..." he trailed off.

"But he looks so happy," May modulated. "Besides... the Shadow Force were just badly defeated. They won't counterattack immediately, will they?"

"You never know..." Lumiere uttered darkly.

"How're the medical supplies and potions coming along?" Ralph asked cheerfully as he strolled into the church. All three medics jumped.

"F-Fine!" May stuttered. "We're not running low on any of the supplies at all!" Not wanting for cheerful leader to worry, the Gardevoir did her best to lie and a rather weak smile appeared on her face. Lumiere and Vindictus kept their eyes on the floor, but didn't say anything. None of them wanted to ruin the happy atmosphere that their leader had around him.

"That's great!" Ralph said happily, oblivious to May's flawed lying. "There's a party going on. Since all the patients are well, are you joining?"

"We're going to clean up, then join you." Lumiere declared. "But don't let us hold you back. Go on! Have fun!" He waved off the happy Lucario with a forced smile. As soon as he was gone, the Chandelure frowned and sighed.

"Have bad feeling. Not good." Vindictus intonated nervously. "Do you not?"

Lumiere opened his mouth to reply, but just then a yell drifted across the church.

"I'm telling you, Charna, you need ta rest!" Amethyst yapped as she chased her friend across the church.

"I don't need rest!" Charnette jumped over a pew and slammed into May, sending them both skidding backwards into a marble statue of Arceus.

"Amethyst is right, Charnette," Lumiere spoke sternly as the Liepard untangled herself from May. "You might look and feel fine, but the internal wounds in your body still need time to mend. At this rate, you're going to tear yourself apart with all that activity."

Charnette let out a long huff of disgust, but obediently marched back to her bunk. "I've been torn for years, what more of me could rip..."

"I'll get you some food!" Amethyst said, and hurried off. She was quite light-hearted, as her friend had been so close to the grave but was able to come back. There was nothing that made her happier than knowing her best friend was alive and well.

Lumiere and the other medics watched her go, smiling a bit.

Then it happened.

It was only a quick shiver, and cold shock that ran through the body of each Pokemon. It was an intuition that meant disaster, calamity, tragedy, and most certain doom. Normal Pokemon wouldn't have felt it, but Lumiere, May, and Vindictus were no ordinary Pokemon. They were expert magicians and healers trained in the art of witchcraft, augury, and magic. They felt it, and they knew what a fallacious omen it was.

Charnette, who was about to get into bed, also felt it in her darkest marrow, and it made her come running back. "Lumiere!" Her breath was heavy, coming in short gasps, "Did you just―?" Her normally low heartbeat thudded faster as she read the look on their face. Her dark aura flared with seriousness as she studied the three's frantic expressions. This wasn't something to be overlooked.

"We all did." Lumiere looked grimly around the room, as if he expected an attack at the drop of a hat. "Something bad is happening..." Another tingle went through his body as the dimension of discernment shuddered nervously, sending out freezing pulses as more of the dark future was revealed.

* * *

**Outside...**

Unaware of the disturbance of freezing shock sent through the clairvoyance dimension, the other Revolutionists were singing and partying as they rebuilt the damaged parts of the city. Exuberance flowed throughout the city as if it were pouring from the sky. Motivated by uplifted spirits of glee, the citizens had predicted that the city would be restored to its former glory and much more in only a few weeks.

"Trent!" Charlez called. "Can you haul this block to the top of the structure?" she shouted.

"YEAH!" the dinosaur returned loudly, and lumbered over, shaking his long, green tail and knocking over several Pokemon and a tractor. Several citizens grumbled good-naturedly as they struggled to uplift the tractor again. The knocked-over Pokemon, however, weren't so happy about it.

Ralph looked around as he wandered through the city. Left and right were excited Pokemon celebrating everywhere without a care in the world. Jason was also everywhere, handing out poffins and waffles while singing at the very top of his lungs. He felt an ecstatic, shining glow in his chest. He had done the impossible. He had defeated a supposedly impossible-to-defeat magic globe and blazed the mark of the Revolution smack-dab in Darkrai's ugly face, without losing a single Revolutionist.

If he could break through one of Darkrai's strongest defenses, then there was nothing that he _couldn't _do to defeat the Dark Void Pokemon. This time, Darkrai was out of tricks. He couldn't beat Ralph with his best move, which meant that none of his other tactics would be able to quench the fires of the Revolution.

"Nice commanding, sir!" a Drilbur hailed him as he walked by. "It's all thanks to you that we were saved!" He clamped his huge claws triumphantly and started doing a queer version of the hokey-pokey dance with a bruised block of cement.

"That's right! There's no way Darkrai can stop your Revolution now!" a Swadloon yelled felicitously, hopping up and down with excitement and happiness as the Lucario passed by.

"You're the best!"

"You're totally OP!"

"There's nothing you can't do!"

"Three cheers for our leader!"

As the citizens whooped and hollered with shrill screams, Ralph felt himself glow with happiness and strength and confidence as he walked on. They were right. He _had _defeated Darkrai right here and then. He had just liberated three cities right in Darkrai's stupid, pitiful _face_. There was nothing that Darkrai can do to stop him. There was nothing the Shadow Force could do to stop or vanquish the Revolution. The Revolution was going to blaze its trail straight through Unova like a sea of scorching lava. Every town and city was going to be saved. It was already over for the Shadow Force. They were out of moves, tricks, and sneaky tactics. Unova was already in the Revolutionists' paws. Ralph perceived a vivid ray of brilliance radiating from his content soul. It was an intoxicated feeling made of pure euphoria and jubilation, surrounded by the frenziness and joy of knowing that he had succeeded and the overjoyed fact that he was undefeatable.

_There's nothing I _can't _do!_

* * *

**In a room of the Northern Palace...**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ranark jumped with a start as General Doomsday appeared behind him. For the first time, the presence of the dark mistress didn't annoy him. He was longing for company.

"I think so." Ranark sighed and turned to his colleague. "This isn't just some short skirmish or small rebellion anymore, is it? This is turning into a war."

"Agreed." Doomsday circled him, her dark robes sweeping elegantly across the marble tiles. "But that is how it was always supposed to be." Her expression hardened, turning from snow to ice. "There will be many, many deaths. Loyalties will be tested. Tables turned again and again and yet again. Friendships made, allies lost. Rivals joined, enemies made. It will be the greatest of all battles, but it will be the worst of all wars. It will lead to a brighter future, but it will contain the darkest sorrows. It will be a war that nobody wins... and nobody loses."

"I don't get what you mean, but I agree that dark times are coming." Ranark shivered, not just from the dark general's icy aura, but from the darkness he felt certain was coming.

_Bzzt... bzzt... _

Ranark looked up to see that the monitor screen that took up an entire wall of the room was flickering with a new message containing a video chat... from a general. He walked forward and pressed on the screen, allowing the video chat to start.

"Hello, Ranark." The voice that floated through the loudspeaker was familiar and feminine. "You're looking well. Same to you, Doomsday."

"Long time no see, Stary," Doomsday said.

The Staraptor facing them via cyberspace was slender, unlike the usual stocky Staraptors. Her face was bright but battle-worn, and her wings and claws were tipped with sharp metal blades that made a _shink-shink _sound when she moved. Her eyes sparkled with intelligence, and several medals gleamed on her uniform.

But there was something different about her. The normally perky general seemed tired to Ranark. He noted that her metal blades were stained with the rusty signs of blood. Her usually sleek feathers were ruffled as if she'd gone through a blender, and the red-and-black crest hanging over her eyes was missing a few chunks. Her amber eyes glittered with exhaustion. Behind her rose a landscape showing a cliff next to a dull gray sea.

"Is there a problem over there? Darkrai said for you to come immediately like, four weeks ago. Why are you so late?" Ranark asked.

Stary made an annoyed, snapping sound with her beak. "The Sinnoh Rebellion has calmed down, but I'm being forced to fly to Hoenn. Our submarine blockade there is thinning due to those idiotic rogues. Kalos is already free, as you might have heard. Personally, I think Darkrai is making a stupid move, focusing all of his energy on Unova. Let that land be _wasted_, I say!" Her tired eyes flared with flames as she reported her situation.

"Hold on..." Ranark looked confused. "I thought Unova was the only one with Rebellions."

"Me too," Doomsday added, although she didn't look as surprised as Ranark. "Why would other regions rebel?" she asked playfully, her dark, clear eyes hinting that she already knew _something _about what General Stary was talking about.

"Are you stupid? There are rebellions everywhere. Don't tell me Darkrai recruited you two without telling you anything," Stary groaned. "Fools. There are rebellions _everywhere_."

"Darkrai just became leader, like, a month ago. There're already massive-scale rebellions?" Ranark asked, shocked. "How is that possible?"

"Care to enlighten us, featherbrain?" Doomsday asked.

"I am _not_ a―... okay, fine. That's not the point. I'll tell you our little history." General Stary paced along the length of the screen. "The rebellions first started two years ago, originating in Hoenn. News about them have been cut off from the rest of the world by Darkrai, to prevent other rebellions from taking place. That obviously hasn't worked out."

"But... how can Darkrai be tangled in all of this? He just became leader like, five weeks ago!" Ranark emphasized.

"He was the creator of our Shadow Force, fool. Remember? Five years ago, Darkrai, as the first legendary to ever be engaged in politics, founded the Shadow Force, an elite army of Ghost and Dark type officers trained in every form of martial art and fighting technique. Two years after, the Shadow Force was in charge of all the weaponry and police forces. One year after that, the Rebellions against the Shadow Force started in Sinnoh. Two years later, here we are."

Ranark shook his head in amazement. "How did the rebellions even start?"

Doomsday laughed. "It started out as a small-scaled event that caused a chain reaction of rebellions. Remember how, years ago, all of the oracles in the world were in a group called the Xatu Divination Services? Back then, oracles never told others great prophecies, unless it warned of upcoming doom. They were secretive about the future, and kept to themselves and the group. Well, two years ago, the oracles told a huge prophecy about how Darkrai's Shadow Force would bring doom to our civilization. Darkrai sent an army to destroy the oracles, thus scattering the Divination Services. But it was too late; the message had already gotten out. Petalburg City, in Hoenn, was the first to rebel. The rebellion was successful, as all first rebellions prove to be, and soon all of the major cities in Hoenn began to rebel. The Shadow Force cut off other accesses to the region and lied to other regions that Hoenn was under weather distress. But an explorer from Kalos found out about it, and the rebellion spread to Kalos. Darkrai also cut off accesses to the outside world for Kalos. That was just two years ago. That's how the Great Rebellion actually started."

General Stary nodded, a surprised look on her face. "How do you know all this, Doomsday?"

"I was and still am an oracle, after all," the dark Pokemon said. "Two years ago, I escaped destruction by fleeing with two of my friends. We were separated shortly afterwards and I ended up in Unova, far from home. Like other oracles, I managed to make a living by telling fortunes and even got my own Oracle Hall." She sighed. "It was a good life."

"Then..." Ranark eyed her warily. "If Darkrai nearly killed you, then why did you join the Shadow Force?"

"We all have our reasons, don't we?" Doomsday replied, snapping her gleaming teeth. "I have my own as well." Her glittering eyes warned the frog that back-talking to her would be a fatal mistake.

"Whatever." Stary fluttered her wings. "Tell Darkrai I'm off to take care of Hoenn. Bye." The screen flickered once, followed by pitch black.

"Where's Darkrai?" Ranark asked as the two generals headed out.

"Good question." Doomsday gave him a sinister smile similar to that of a murderous serial killer. "Let's go find out."

* * *

**Sometime later...**

General Doomsday slipped silently towards the stage, where Darkrai was about to make his grand entrance. She wore a small, swirling pendant around her neck. As she was about to reach the stage, the pendant began to glow dangerously. Doomsday set it down with a sigh and tapped on the stone.

"What is it, snake? I'm busy, you know," Doomsday snapped, looking around, her gaze searching every corner of her surroundings.

"Oh, Shinee, how have you been?" The teasing voice that the general knew so well echoed from the pendant. "Aren't you the one picking the side that's about to win?"

"You know my reasons. And don't call me 'Shinee'. I go by Doomsday now," the general replied. "What do you want? I'm in a hurry."

"Darkrai is about to make a speech, and there's something I must teach to him," the voice replied cheerfully. "Could you send a message to him? It's just a short, lecturing hymn."

Doomsday felt like face-planting herself. "I have my own plan. Screw yours," she replied roughly.

"Hey, hey... not nice, Shinee. Don't be so mean to me," the voice whined playfully. "Listen: remember every word I say."

"I hate you," Doomsday sighed, but she listened to her old friend's message, memorizing it perfectly. "Okay... I think I got it." Her white paw hovered over the glowing pendant, ready to shut it off, but she couldn't resist one last, tempting question. "How have you and Pearl been? Did you find a safe place?"

"Sure! It's nothing we can't endure. I'm right here in Unova, and Pearl's in Hoenn. The rain where I am is just _pouring_."

"Hoenn? Unova? You call that _safe_?"

"Although your concerns are true... Yes, I do." There was a crackle on the other side. "Ah... I must go now, old friend. There is a conversation now that I must attend. Farewell, and keep a paw on the old communication spell." The pendant glowed faintly, then turned back into a dull stone.

Doomsday closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and went looking for Darkrai.

* * *

**In an official meeting place, surrounded by the media...**

Darkrai took several deep breaths as he awaited his entrance to the stage. He looked at the Odd Keystone in front of him.

"Speak to me." the dark legendary commanded.

Immediately, a purple smoke, glazed with dull green sparkles, trailed around the stone like an aura, filling the air with a strange incense of tombstone rubbings. A Spiritomb, flickering and glowing with power appeared in front of his master. "Ah, you've finally summoned me," the Spiritomb said eerily. "What do you wish to speak to me of?"

"Should I do it, Hallows?" Darkrai stared anxiously up at the stage, where a Chatot was reading the minutes. "This _will _work, right?"

"Of course," his adviser said. "With this one speech, you can turn all of Unova against those pathetic Revolutionists. It will be a perfect strike against those foolish twerps. They will fall from the glory that they are standing atop of now. There is nothing that can go wrong!"

"You sure about that? I have a message for you." Darkrai nearly jumped as a feminine voice drifted around him. He turned to see Doomsday stepping out of the shadows. "This battle will be perfect, your speech will lead to their fall. But do you honestly think that that is all? Like phoenix from a fire, they rise once again. And once they've gotten smarter there's no hope for you to win. You can bring them down now, but just how low will you go?" She tipped her head to one side teasingly. "This is a game of chess, and you've just moved your king. Did you make the right play? I hope you get what I mean." Laughing, she faded back into the shadows.

Hallow made a uncontent growling sound from his swirling mouth. "That one is dangerous," he snarled. "She will make a difference no matter which side she goes on. She can lead us to our victory, or to our demise. She must be used like a queen in a chess game. Be careful, my lord."

Darkrai felt simply annoyed. "Why is everybody referring to chess now?" he half-complained. "Is it like, a new, popular trend or what?"

"Lord Darkrai, it's your turn," the Chatot called. Darkrai took a deep breath and floated onto the stage. Below him, thousands of glittering eyes turned his way and clapped, welcoming him. Numerous cameras rotated to focus their attention on Darkrai, broadcasting him to every television screen in Unova. Darkrai waited for the applause to die out, and then he began.

"We have unfortunately met the first little bump in our path to the Golden Age," Darkrai said in a regretful tone as he addressed his officers. "As you have heard, a group of delinquents from Nuvema Town have started a Rebellion. They have brainwashed the citizens of Nuvema, Accumula Town, and Striaton City into assisting them. As you may have also heard, they have attempted trapping some of the Striaton City citizens who refused to aid them in their sinful activities in a magical black globe to torture them. Luckily, some officers were able to free them. However, those malicious rebels brought a building down on top of the officers using black magic." He lowered his head. "Let us have a moment of silence for all the comardes and innocent lives that were lost."

The officers below quickly bowed their heads and were silent.

Darkrai then cleared his throat. From the corner of the crowd, he saw Hallows bob his wispy head. _Go on. _Darkrai raised his head defiantly. "But we will fight back!" he announced in a voice like rolling thunder. "We will not let a couple of fools destroy our peace! We will crush them and snap them until they're afraid to get up again! We will annihilate them entirely and completely, leaving no more of this nonsense." His ice-blue eyes gleamed. "So the rebels think they can fight against us with no consequences? Never! We will fight back! And we shall win! This is not a simple skirmish against you anymore, rebels!" he shouted as the media's cameras turned to catch his face. "_This is war!_"

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere...**

"War..." Lunis bowed before his leader as she said the word thoughtfully. "Perhaps their little Revolution is succeeding, after all."

"Yes, they seem to have the good luck on their side," Lunis replied. "I believe they have the ability to drive those scums out of Unova."

"Maybe so..." The leader stood abruptly. "How are our defenses in Kalos and Hoenn?"

"We're doing well," Lunis replied. "There's no way the Shadow Force can break through our defenses."

"But Hoenn is still surrounded by Shadow Force submarines, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The leader flicked her long tail. "Let's use the distraction they are giving us to deal with those submarines."

"And the deserters have split," Lunis added. "Even though one cannot be without the other, the Leafeon deserter has left the Revolutionists."

"None of our concern."

"But―"

"Besides, we have our talented agent keeping an eye on him, do we not?"

"Y-Yes..."

"And Monnie is off tracking the Shadow Force, so the stage is all set."

Lunis nodded and turned to leave, but he couldn't resist asking one last question. "What about the Revolution?"

The leader flicked an ear up. "What about it?"

"I mean... those fools are doing better than I had originally anticipated. Is it possible that they'll succeed?"

"I couldn't honestly care less."

Lunis was taken aback. "But... they're starting a Revolution. Just like we did. Shouldn't we help them or something?"

"Several of our groups, Monnie, and you and other spies have helped them plenty. To be honest, they're not really of our concern. Their little Revolution is doomed to fail. I'm only interested in using them to draw the Shadow Force's attention away from Hoenn."

Lunis twitched an ear nervously, but did not argue. "Are you sure, though?" he asked. "About their fate, I mean."

The leader sighed, her eyes wary. "I see two paths," she half-murmured. "They both lead to the death of their Revolution." Her eyes glowed. "They will fail... there will be death, depression, and pain beyond anything that they've ever felt or seen before. This is not a simple game where there is a clear victorious side and a defeated side. Those Revolutionists have guts and spirits―I'll give them that. But guts and spirits aren't enough to win this war." She swung her tail and lowered her eyes. "This is a war, Lunis. Sometimes, nobody wins." Then she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Back at Striaton City...**

_VROOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The alien sound sliced through the atmosphere of the city. Every Pokemon looked up, ears alert and eyes wide. The temperature seemed to drop fifty degrees.

A neat pattern of flying jets formed a diamond. As the astounded Pokemon watched, the jets split into two long lines like a flowing ribbon.

Ron was the first to shake out of his daze. Being a skilled mechanic, he recognized those jets. With his sharp eyes, he saw the glint of something... black? A black case being dropped through the air like an oversized raindrop. The packages made a screaming sound as they dove through the air. Ron's experience as a weapon maker and engineer told him exactly what those were.

"RUN!" the Treecko hollered. "They're bombing us!"

May stared at the air with an air of amazement and fear. "How can they counter-attack so fast?" she cried. "We only just defeated them yesterday."

"Get the patients out!" Lumiere ordered. "Into the forest!"

Immediately, the serene city, which had hosted such a pleasant atmosphere minutes ago, was thrown into immediate chaos. Pokemon were screaming in terror and running about.

"Into the forest!" Rachiel yelled. "They're only bombing the city! It'll be fine!"

"Those are magical firebombs!" Charnette yelled. "With the element of _Pyro _magic, it'll cause eternal fire to the city! Get everyone out!" She grabbed several small Pokemon and hurled them into the forest. "Ame! Don't just _stand _there. Help!"

"Get to the forest!" Ralph yelled. "Hurry! Evacuate the city!"

"It's no use―the city's too big!" Mayor Akhelios shouted.

"We can do this!" Ralph encouraged the Revolutionists and panicked citizens. "Get to the forest and we'll be safe! Don't run back for anything!"

"But my children are back at home!" a Swanna wailed.

"I'll teleport them!" May darted away, vanishing into thin air.

"Psychic-types! Use teleport to speed this up!" Akhelios' sister, a Pansage named Pagina, was trying to command the mass of confused and scared Pokemon. Several of the braver Psychic types ran back into the city while others simply ran into the forest, leaving others to their fate.

"This isn't working!" Xeno appeared and yelled into Ralph's ear. "There are too many Pokemon to rescue!"

"I just had thought," Trent said, waddling over.

"You had a thought?" Charnette asked, materializing next to them. "It must've had a long and tiring journey."

"Not the time, Charna!" Amethyst barked.

"Ah, sorry." Faced with ultimate annihilation, Charnette strangely seem to be the only calm and joking one. "Go on."

"Can't we just teleport the bombs somewhere else?" the Tyranitar asked. "Or use telekinesis on them? Or put up a magical shield to deflect them?"

"You think we have _that _much magic?" Lumiere appeared next to them. "The weight of the bombs plus the velocity and gravity is too much to be simply overcome by Telekinesis. Magical shields take too much time to set up, and teleporting includes the Pokemon touching the bomb, which will make them blow up like a _piñata_. We can't do anything. Besides, there's too many."

"Don't any Pokemon have the ability Damp?" Xeno asked desperately. "They can touch the bomb and teleport them."

"Pokemon that can teleport them probably don't have Damp," Lumiere said drily.

"Can't they use Skill Swap?"

"Too late. They're all panicked anyways," Charnette said loftily. "And why are we standing here chatting pleasantly like a bunch of fools while the bombs are dropping down on the city?"

"Right!" Ralph took charge. "May, Charnette, help evacuate the citizens. Amethyst, you too. Trent, Victor, and Charlez, regroup all the citizens in one place and lead them to the forest. Lumiere and Vindictus, set up a healing base in the forest. Xeno, Rachiel, try calming everyone down. Jebodiah, Jason, Mark, Ron, round up the scattered citizens. We can do this!"

"Roger that!" The Revolutionists spilled away, running through the trees or back into the city to save the little they could save. Ralph took a shaky breath. _This will work out fine_, he told himself, then ran towards the city.

* * *

**At a pizzeria in Undella Town...**

"Melodia, are you _done _yet?!" Marcus smacked his head against the round table as Melodia munched on a slice of pizza.

"You don't need to call; just another pizza, then that's all!"

"You've already had twelve!" Marcus snapped.

"Hey, hey, don't be mean," Melodia sang. "After all, we're a team!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Marcus growled.

"Hey, I got us out of that shipwreck and you off the deck! Otherwise, you would've been wrecked!"

"You're the one that talked us onto the rocks into the first place!"

"You kept interrupting me and won't leave me be!"

Suddenly, Marcus stiffened. Melodia followed his startled gaze to the TV, where Darkrai's speech was being broadcasted.

"_We will crush their Rebellion!_" Darkrai was shouting. "_Look at what those dark-hearted fools are doing, citizens of Unova. Look!_" The screen flickered once, and they saw the image of Striaton City in flames, with more aircraft flying around the city, tossing down bombs.

"_The rebels have bombed Striaton City_," Darkrai narrated. "_This is war!_"

"How? Ralph would never do that!" Marcus growled. Melodia glanced at the table to see that Marcus was digging his sharp claws into the wood.

"That idiot," he growled. "I bet Darkrai set this entire thing up!"

Melodia sighed and wrapped up her pizza. _Mission now, pizza later. _"Let's go help your friends, then," she said. "And to this madness put an end. Go ahead first; there is something in which I must first immerse." Marcus gave her a quick nod, and ran off.

Melodia glanced over to a dark-clothed figure with golden eyes sitting in a corner. The figure nodded, and the Milotic nodded back as she floated over, her elegant tail slapping two lesser Pokemon aside.

"Long time no see, Monnie. Did you miss me?" Melodia asked. The figure shook its head. The Milotic understood its body language. "Why am I talking to you? Well, there's something I need you to do. Could you send a note to the leader of the Revolution, to warn him of the Shadow Force's restitution? Remember the second part of the prophecy? He needs to know that, you'd agree."

Monnie nodded, her golden eyes gleaming. She took out a golden pen with her mouth and started writing.

Melodia got up and floated away, after Marcus.

Monnie got up, with her note, and walked out of the pizzeria. As she turned around the corner of an alley, a shortcut that led to a forest, two robed figures appeared in front of her. They pulled off their robes, revealing the Shadow Force crest on their officer uniforms.

"You've been a pretty good spy," one of them, a Shiftry, said. "But this ends _here_."

"Don't think you can get away with the two of us. We know it was you who spied on the Accumula Outpost," the other one, a Linoone, hissed, her blue eyes sparking hotly.

Monnie didn't move. Instead, she waited for them to attack. The Shiftry attacked first, sending a furious swirl of wind towards her. Sensing the disturbance in the air, Monnie made an agile leap, jumping straight over the Pokemon in an elegant curve, and landed on the Linoone with an Aerial Ace. The Linoone howled and tried to aim an attack, but Monnie kicked her off easily, directly into the Shiftry's gut. One well-aimed Energy Ball, and the two went down.

_You're no match for me_, Monnie thought silently. The dust from the short skirmish rose over her. When it settled, the spy was gone.

On the other side of Undella Town, Marcus and Melodia found the Shadow Force.

It contained a strange assortment of different-type Pokemon―a Mightyena, an Exploud, a Mawile, a Malamar, and a Gothitelle. They were watching the news on a flat-screen TV.

"Idiots!" the Mightyena growled as Marcus and Melodia edged in closer, trying to act like random travelers. "Wasn't taking over Nuvema and Accumula enough? Now they want to destroy Striaton as well!"

"If I were there, I'd tear those fools into pieces!" the Gothitelle snarled.

"Too bad we're on a different mission halfway across Unova," the Mawile muttered.

"Rawhr," the Exploud growled.

"Why, thank you, Annie. We totally need your sarcasm right now," the Malamar sniped. "What a great addition to team morale."

"Pardon me, little squid, but you are _not _in Group R. You just got stuck with us on this mission because you wanted to stick close to Lieutenant Shaw."

"Are you dissing me, little metal trap girl?" the Malamar snapped. "I'll eat you for breakfast!"

"Aren't you fat enough already?"

As they quarreled, Melodia and Marcus moved in closer.

"Should we attack them?" Melodia whispered. "For their sins they must be condemned!"

Marcus nodded. "We'll knocked them out save those two quarreling ones. On my mark... one..."

The argument was getting more heated as the two stalkers prepared to pounce.

"You're just mad because I'm cooler than you!"

"That just makes me hotter than you!"

"Since when were Metal-types hot?"

"Since you became cool!"

"Two..." Marcus murmured.

"I didn―you're the most annoying Pokemon on Earth!"

"Why, thank you. I'd give you more burns, but you're too stupid to insult."

"Are you calling me stupid, miss?"

"I don't know. Did I or are you?"

"I did and you... AGH!" The Malamar lunged at the Mawile, who whipped out of the way easily.

"One," Marcus snarled. "Attack!"

It might've been a tiny cat-like Pokemon plus one ginormous floating serpent against five officers trained for death, but the officers stood no chance. Marcus took on the Exploud, blasting him far from sight with a highly destructive Solar Beam. Melodia blasted the Mightyena five feet into the ground with an high-velocity Aqua Tail and smashed the Gothitelle into the TV with a Dragon Tail. The TV sparked and crackled, electrocuting the dark officer. Marcus then unleashed his vines and grabbed the Mawile that'd been bickering only seconds ago, while Melodia curled tightly around the slimy Malamar.

"Hey... I recognize you!" Marcus snarled into the Mawile's face. "You're the escapee from Nuvema!"

The Mawile growled but didn't say anything.

Melodia raised her tail, which was glowing with the bright blue aura of a Dragon Tail. "Now you'll tell us what we want―that's a must. Otherwise I'll blast you into ectoplasmic dust."

"W-What do you want to know?" the squid whined. "I'm just trying to live here!"

"Well, your pathetic life will be very short-lived if you don't tell me Darkrai's plans," Marcus replied. "Sing your schemes, or I'll allow Melodia over there to slice your body in half and turn you into fried calamari."

"Don't, Ero!" the Mawile yelled, but Marcus clamped a tight vine around her mouth.

"W-We're only delivering supplies for the Shadowia Bomb to the Northern Kingdom," Ero stammered. "It's nothing much."

"Did I hear wrong? A bomb?" Marcus looked around at the supply boxes. "What's in the boxes?" Melodia raised her tail menacingly.

"T-Those are dark Stardust, used for the outer covering of the Shadowia Bomb."

"And why does Darkrai need this bomb? What is he planning to do with it?" Marcus demanded.

"He p-plans to blow up one of the big cities in U-Unova to break the Revolutionists' spirits," Ero replied shakily. The Mawile pantomimed a faceplant.

"Interesting. What other groups are delivering supplies?"

Ero pointed his head in the direction of the unconscious Mightyena. "Lieutenant Shaw has a device that can locate them. Just please don't kill me!"

Marcus went over to the fallen beast and snatched up a black GPS-like mechanism. It had four red blinking signals on an Unovian map. _So this is what you're planning to do, Darkrai? Is this how low you're willing to go? _Marcus thought. _Then fine. _He gave Melodia a meaningful glance and released his grip on the Mawile.

"You fool!" the Mawile snarled as soon as she was freed. "You love your life so dearly you're willing to give up every clue?! Haven't you learned to fake stupidity or were you born stupid?"

The Malamar started to answer, but Melodia unengaged herself from him, flying into the air, and fired a Hyper Beam point-blank into his face. The Mawile yelped and made a mad scramble for it, but Marcus lashed out and put her down with a Magical Leaf.

"So... are we going after the supply trucks now?" Melodia asked. "Or are we going to the Revolutionists' town?"

Marcus hesitated. He wanted badly to go back to his friends; Mark, Ralph, and the others. But if he did, Darkrai would be able to build his bomb and ruin the Revolution's progress. He had to do his duty as a Revolutionist first.

"We're going after the supply trucks," he finalized firmly.

* * *

**Back at Striaton City...**

"Ralph!" The Lucario looked up to see Charnette and Amethyst running towards him. He was sitting in the emergency shelter that the Revolutionists had temporarily put up in the forest.

"What?" he asked.

Amethyst's expression was grim. "Bad news. You need to take a look at this."

Feeling bad vibes, Ralph slowly got to his feet and followed the two through the tangled undergrowth. The burning skylights of the destroyed city flickered on the horizon, and the heat of the enchanted fire flared brightly against his eyes. He wondered how many Pokemon had been killed in the explosion. Guilt burned his ears as he reflected on his uselessness to save them.

Amethyst and Charnette led him to a small clearing, where several other Pokemon were seated around a small, holographic image of Darkrai.

"_This is war!_" Darkrai was saying. "_Look at them! They're trying to destroy our Golden Age! Taking over Nuvema and Accumula wasn't enough for them_―_they had to destroy Striaton as well!_" Darkrai raised his head. "_You know what, rebels? You can keep on doing what you want. I'll show you what happens when you rebel!_" A screen flickered on behind him, showing the carnage and wreckage of several Northern Kingdom towns and cities. The camera rested on an image of Stonesthrow Town's destroyed Town Hall. "_This will be your only warning, you only hope for justice. Surrender within twenty-four hours... or be destroyed._" The holographic image flared brightly once, then dissipated with a deadly hiss.

"That's a lie!" Ralph yelled, then remembered that Darkrai couldn't hear him.

"We know it's a lie." One of the Striaton citizens scowled. "But _you _brought this upon us."

"What? No, I didn't!" Ralph protested weakly, then horror washed over him. He _did _bring destruction onto Striaton City, hadn't he? _He _was the one who started the Revolution, after all. If he hadn't, the city wouldn't be in ruins, the dead would still be alive...

What exactly had he done to help the other Pokemon with his Revolution? Did it help them? Or did it ruin their peaceful lives? Was the Shadow Force really evil and wrong, or was he just seeing things from his own, selfish point of view? He started shaking all over. _What am I doing?_

"Shut up, you bastard," Amethyst barked. "You're the one who decided to join the Revolution. Ya didn't halfta join, got that?"

The citizen huffed. "Well, you guys were the one who―"

"If I were you, measly rat, I'd cut off my tongue," Charnette hissed angrily. "It was your decision, and we only supported you. Besides, I have about five thousand death curses on paw right now. Are you sure you want to argue?"

As they bickered, Charnette noticed that Ralph's normally bright and cheery aura had started to take on a dim sheen. She then detected the small black vines in his aura that others couldn't see. Sick with horror, she slowly realized what the darkness in the leader's aura was.

_Mother of Zygarde... no. Not that. _She stopped arguing with the citizen to stare at Ralph. The darkness was expanding, turning from a stringy mass to a smoky cloud, blotting out the brightness of Ralph's aura. _Anything but that! Anything but that! _Her emerald eyes flashed with panic, though she did not show it. As she watched the darkness had already consumed the brightness of her leader's soul.

_No... it's too late._

* * *

**In the Northern Kingdom...**

_Am I doing the right thing? _Matilda shook her great head as she paced her throne room anxiously. _What _am _I doing? What is there to gain from supporting Darkrai? _Visions of the destroyed towns flickered across her eyes. She knew that Darkrai was behind all of the supposedly rebel-caused explosions. He was using lies to control his coordinates; generals, lieutenant... even Matilda herself. She knew that much.

So what was she doing... helping him? Who was the good side in this game of wits? What exactly was Darkrai planning to do with her, the Northern Kingdom, and all of Unova? What was she on Darkrai's chessboard? A queen? A bishop? A rook? A knight? Or... or just a _pawn_?

"M'lady." She jerked her head up to see Xiawa kneeling silently in front of her. "You seem to be troubled today."

"Ah... yes." Matilda stared at a tapestry depicting her coronation hanging on the wall. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Xiawa? Do you think that supporting Darkrai was the right play?"

"Your Highness, I believe that you make no mistakes," Xiawa answered smoothly. "And supporting Darkrai is our best hope for peace."

"But what _is _peace?" Matilda wondered.

"Pokemon living together; no battles to worry about. No famine to toil over. No problems of right and wrong to ponder over," Xiawa replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Like you, Your Highness, I _never _make mistakes."

"Ah, but even great queens make mistakes," Matilda murmured quietly to herself.

"Pardon me?" Xiawa asked.

"Nothing. How's the battle situation?"

"Oh... yes. All of the rebelling towns in your Northern Kingdom has been put down. The rebelling southern towns―Nuvema and Accumula―are unfortunately too well-protected for us to attack. Striaton was recently fired on, as you may have heard, in hopes to bring down the rebels' spirits." Xiawa clawed anxiously at the lush carpet beneath his feet. "But I _am _concerned about something I heard before Darkrai's speech..." He leaned over and quickly whispered into the old queen's ears.

Matilda perked up with a shock. "Hoenn and Kalos? I didn't hear about that... Darkrai never told me!" She flared up with anger. "How dare he!"

"So... are you thinking of rebelling against Darkrai now?" Xiawa asked politely, a dark thought circling his mind. He almost smiled, but caught himself.

_You just have to turn her against us... that's all_,Darkrai had told him. _Then you can become king instead of that frail queen._

_Trust me, Darkrai_,Xiawa thought darkly. _I never fail._

Matilda paced her throne room even more furiously as she considered what Xiawa had said. Suspicion wrapped around her mind. The Rebellion was not just a battle of strength... it was also a war of tactics. Who could she trust? Xiawa? She knew that the Weavile had great respect for Darkrai. She couldn't trust him.

"No." Matilda sank down on her throne. "I won't rebel."

"W-What?" Xiawa stammered. "B-But..."

"Leave me, now," Matilda said forcefully. "I must think about this proposal."

Xiawa bit his tongue and bowed stiffly before leaving. Matilda watched him with an expert, narrowed eye. She had not been named queen for nothing, after all. She had been through wars of this kind as well... and she knew well enough that even unyielding loyalty and the hearts of the most justified Pokemon could not be trusted.

She could not trust Darkrai.

She could not trust Xiawa.

She could not trust any of the other generals.

She couldn't even trust herself.

Matilda opened the palm of her hand to reveal a shimmering blue heart-shaped pendant. A long time ago, five years from today, she had been visited by a friendly serpent oracle who had warned her of the upcoming Rebellion.

_When you're doubtful, listen to your heart_, the serpent had said in a singsong voice. _There is a dark time coming, and you will surely play a part. _Then she had placed the pendant before Matilda and disappeared.

"Play a part, indeed," Matilda murmured to herself. "Let's see how you play this board of chess, Darkrai... let's see what your true intentions are..."

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

reshikrom: Editor, Plot supporter

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	13. Vapors of Darkness

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Vapors of Darkness**

"Ralph!"

The Lucario's ear flitted up at the bloodcurdling scream. He spun around, ready to attack, as Xeno and Rachiel burst out of the bushes into the temporary camp. Xeno looked battered, with multiple wounds showing along her body. Rachiel looked worse off, however. One eye was swollen, her tail was held out awkwardly as if her balance was off, and her wiry body was covered in bruises and cuts. Nonetheless, the Houndoom managed to stand up straight.

"We need to leave," she panted. "_Now._ Gather the citizens and head towards Accumula!"

"What?" Ralph was confused. "Why?" He glanced at the horizon, where the magic fires from Striaton City were starting to dwindle. "Now that the fire's dying, we can go back and rebuild the city, ri―"

"Do you honestly think we have the time to _wait_?" Xeno snapped, finally out of patience from being stuck in the miserable temporary camp and being ragged on by the angry Striaton citizens. "Maybe you haven't heard 'cause you're sitting here _relaxing_, but the Shadow Force isn't done with us yet, you idiot! We have a defensive front out there right now, but they're not going to last. Move your brain cells and get the Pokemon here _moving_!"

Ralph, shocked by her angry tone, was momentarily stunned. Rachiel snorted and limped towards the swaths of Pokemon.

"Hurry!" she barked. "The Shadow Force army is almost on us! Get your sorry rear ends moving and head towards Accumula! Follow the Riolu holding that pathetic white banner with a waffle on it!"

"Hey!" Jason complained, but led the anxious Pokemon out with Victor and Mark flanking him.

"Where are Charnette and Amethyst?" Lumiere shouted through the roar of the panicking Pokemon. "I need Charnette's help!"

"They're back at the front lines holding back the enemy! And if you're thinking about creating a portal, Lightbulb-Head, forget it! We don't have the time and those angered stampeding fools aren't gonna listen to us!" Rachiel yelled back impatiently.

"I need Charnette's psychic ability to send a message to Mayor Airavata!" Lumiere replied.

"Don't you have enough magic yourself, Candle-Arms?" Rachiel yowled over the noise of the evacuating Pokemon. "I hate magic!"

"Since when did you come up with all of those nicknames...?" May murmured.

"It's easy when your target is an evolved lamp!"

"Fine! Does anyone have a potion to help with messaging?" Lumiere pleaded. "Like an energy potion, or an extra-fuel potion, or..."

"I have a potion. Message Potion. Telepathy Potion. Three minute connection." Vindictus appeared next to Lumiere, fluttering silently in the air. "Ingredients: Mystic Water, Big Pearl―"

"Heaven's sake, just give me that... please!" Lumiere snatched the potion away and uncorked the vial. Grimacing, the Chandelure dumped the contents down his throat and started chanting like a mad priest. A misty smoke swirled out around Lumiere, rippling with multicolored bubbles and swirly puffs of white, showing the image of a Dewott wearing a fedora, seated comfortably in a plush armchair as he read an edition of newsapapers.

"Mayor Vata!" Rachiel bounded towards image. The mayor looked around, a surprised look on his fave. "Over here, Onion Head!"

"Rachiel... when did you come up with those nicknames?" Xeno grumbled.

"Quiet, Mushroom Scalp," Rachiel yapped. "Mayor Airavata! There's been a bit of a problem-iski over here, and we need your help quick. We've unfortunately failed to secure Striaton City, so we're now heading back towards Accumula Town. Could you send a small patrol of Pokemon to help us?"

Mayor Airavata may have been surprised, but as he had been a mayor for quite the length of time, there was no doubt that he'd seen weirder things then this sudden mist-made-Vindictus-potion-certified-insta-messages. He nodded grimly and stood up. "I'll do my best," he said firmly, and waved his blue paw over the mist, dispelling it.

"Five months to make potion. Used up in under twenty seconds," Vindictus muttered. "Not worth it."

"Ralph, why are you _standing _there?!" Charlez fluttered over and grabbed his paw, pulling him along. "Come on! We have to go, _now_!"

Ralph shook his head warily, and stumbled after his elderly adviser, tripping over sticks and stone. His once-fluid movements became shaky, and weary, as if he was running out of energy. He was well aware of Charlez shouting at him, urging him to hurry on. He could sense the auras of the defensive front retreating, barely tail-lengths from his back as the Shadow Force Army charged forward. He could hear the trampling footsteps of the terrified Revolutionists and citizens alike as they fled blindly, following that white waffle flag of salvation.

But he didn't feel anything. His body regulated neither heat nor cold. His mind was blank, empty. His limbs moved like a machine in jerky, robotic movements. His narrowed, red eyes were unfocused and vacant. His heart, which had once been fueled with happiness and the sparks of the Revolution, was now as frigid as ice and as brittle as dried leaves.

"Rachiel! _Rachiel!_" He dimly heard Charlez shout. "I need your help!"

"What is it, Guitar Stomach?"

"It's Ralph! I think he's―"

"Move it!" Charnette howled, making a 180 degree turn as she darted down the road, blasting a wall of deadly, green flames at the unfortunate front lines of the Shadow Force Army. The poor souls screamed as the poisonous flames wrapped around them, slowly solidifying into gelatin-like substance, trapping them inside green slime like Durants in amber. "They have us on the run!"

Rachiel made no further objections. She rushed back, scooped the hopeless leader onto her back, and fled after the retreating citizens. Charnette and Amethyst, along with several other brave Revolutionists, plus Trent, did their best to delay their enemies. There were so many of them, crammed into an orderly formation, that it just wasn't possible to keep them busy for long. Amethyst seared their ranks, giving many soldiers a new, do-over hairstyle. Charnette cast spell after spell, depleting the enemy in energy and numbers as they scampered towards Accumula. Trent kept doing a hit-and-run cycle, roaring into the ranks, scattering the soldiers, and quickly rushing back out.

No one could say that the pawful of Revolutionists fighting off the attackers weren't brave. Trent's thick hide was pierced with arrows and spears. Charnette's normally silky fur was ragged, and she gasped for breath. Amethyst was showing signs of exhaustion as well, although her attacks were as bright and fiery as ever. But it wasn't enough. A nimble Nuzleaf Revolutionist fell, swallowed up by the dark ranks of the Shadow Force. Trent stumbled as a volley of flaming arrows were fired into him. Charnette dodged, nearly twisting her body beyond healing, as a magical blast blazed by. Amethyst was in a serious game of tennis, using two fire-sticks to bat back the bolts of magic.

"We can't hold them anymore!" Charnette shouted. She slammed her paws into the ground for a final retort, and a jagged spiral of black rock shot up into the air in the middle of the road like a fourteen-wheeler, driving the army back as the Revolutionists turned tail and fled for their lives.

* * *

**At Accumula Town...**

"Hurry up!" Mayor Airavata was shouting as the mass of Pokemon surged into the little town, where the Accumula citizens were separating them into categories based on their injuries.

Charlez stumbled over, flanked by Rachiel, who was carrying the lost-looking leader.

"He needs medical attention. Where's Lumiere?" the Kricketune demanded.

Mayor Vata pointed vaguely at the Accumula Hospital, where the blurry purple and black shape of the Chandelure could be seen floating above the others. The mayor then waved at a squad of Accumula militia, led by Jason, Victor, and Ron, as they rushed out of town, headed straight for the Shadow Force Army.

The army had finally blasted through Charnette's wall, and was closing in on the small group of fleeing Revolutionists.

"When are reinforcements coming?" one panicked Revolutionist yelped as a jagged arrow of sparking lightning blazed over his head.

"We have reinforcements?" Amethyst yelled back.

"Mayday!" Charnette, whose energy was quite depleted, managed to scramble out of the way of a dangerous Dragonbreath.

"We can't keep on going like this!" another Revolutionist cried as she tripped. Amethyst yelped and dragged her back onto her feet. The fox quickly cartwheeled away as a barrage of attacks that would've put her out of the fight real quick zoomed over her head.

"This is a life-and-death situation. Where you think you goin', tripping like that? Next time, I ain't pulling you back up!" the fox snapped.

"Incoming!" Charnette jerked her head up as Ron shouted over the noise. Five gleaming muzzles of the Garchomp Cannons glinted wickedly in the sun. There was a pulsing sound, then multicolored blasts from the cannons soared over the retreating comrades' heads, creating craters among the enemies' ranks. "Eat that!"

Aided by the Accumula citizens, Garchomp Cannons, and new reinforcements, the momentarily fleeing Revolutionists spun around and launched themselves at their rivals with new zeal. Amethyst bonked a Shadow Force demon over the head and kicked another into his brethren as she wielded her flaming stick of power. Charnette was firing Shadow Balls and Dark Pulses into the enemy regiment. Pretty soon, the tables were turned, and the Shadow Force Army turned and fled with the victorious Revolutionists nipping at their heels.

"Charna?" Amethyst panted as she slowed to a stop to watch their fleeing enemies, pulling on her scarf.

"Yeah?"

"That was too close."

For once, Charnette agreed.

* * *

"Jebodiah, Jason, Lumiere, and Victor," Mayor Airavata called. "Our town is too small for all of the wounded. Could you lead half of the Striaton citizens to Nuvema?"

"Sure thing," Jason said, munching on a poffin. "Come on, Lumiere!"

"Let me report things to Ralph first."

"Um... about that..." Jason look hesitant about the idea, but kept his mouth shut as Lumiere entered the hospital and moved in front of Ralph.

"The total death count is over 300 hundred," Lumiere reported, consulting a magical tablet. "More than a hundred citizens were left in the city. None of them survived the fire. More died during the attack in the forest." He eyed the Lucario in front of him. The magical tablet disappeared with a flicker. "Ralph... are you okay?"

"He won't talk. He won't move. I don't know what's wrong with him," Charlez whispered, "I'll take care of it. You should go lead the citizens."

"Okay, then."

May floated over. "What's wrong...?"

"It's Ralph..."

Ralph could faintly hear their whispers. But they were as silent as the sound of a feather falling. He felt empty, like an old shell of himself. He wasn't sad, but he wasn't happy either. It was that strange feeling when you're not necessarily emotionless, but you feel empty.

_Who am I?_

"... something happened."

"But he was so happy only..."

_What am I doing?_

"Is he sick...?"

"Shh. Leave him alone..."

_I think I failed something, or someone._

"... but he needs our help..."

"He won't listen to you..."

_What's the point of doing this?_

"Well... at least let him know I'm here..."

"I need to talk to you..."

_I always fail in the end._

"He won't respond..."

"But Charlez..."

_What's the point of going on?_

"You can't heal wounds that aren't physical..."

"... what do you mean...?"

_What's the point of trying so hard?_

"May, I need to talk to you..."

"Is it okay to leave him like this...?"

_What's the point of believing?_

"It's not... but it's the best we can do for him..."

"... okay..."

_What's the point of even going on?_

"Charlez, what's wrong with him?" May begged the elderly Pokemon as they sat outside the hospital. They could clearly see Ralph through the sliding glass doors, but he couldn't see them.

Charlez let out a sigh, her expression weary and fretful. "It's happening again," she murmured. "I thought he came out victorious, but I suppose the feeling still resided deep in his heart."

"What?"

"Depression."

"What?!" May glanced at her leader. "How?"

"You're a healer, May. You see the wounds on the outside... but you don't see the scars on the inside. Losing anything has been a big impact on Ralph, ever since he was small. He was so happy a few days ago, because he finally thought he had a grip on everything. The truth? He didn't know. He got overconfident... and that overconfidence nearly brought his fall. Imagine jumping from the heavens of happiness to the hell of sorrow. It's a hard fall. Even if you survive, you'll never be the same. You can't climb back into the world of optimism. It took him three years to fight off depression last time he had it..." Charlez let out another long sigh. "But we didn't have a war back then..."

"B-But how?" May stammered, sneaking glances at her leader. "He doesn't look sad or dark..."

"But his aura is." The two looked up, shocked, as Charnette materialized beside them in a lapcat pose. "I've been studying his aura ever since the Striaton Bombing. It used to be bright, but his aura has turned dark, like dye in water. It's slowly spreading over his entire aura, consuming his soul." She wrinkled her nose delicately. "It's not a pretty sight, if you ask me."

"We need to cheer him up before it overtakes him completely," Charlez determined, then gave a helpless shrug. "But I've never seen him so deep in it..."

"That's what the prophecy meant," Charnette realized with a start. "'_Upon the chosen ones, a great battle shall befall. But will it be in their hearts, courage is installed? Or shall it be impudence that destroys them all?_'"

"Don't tell me..." May whimpered.

"The great battle was about Striaton City, since it's the first major city we've tried to liberate. We should've learned something from the battle. We should've learned that as long as we keep trying, we can do anything. Instead... we thought we were invincible, especially Ralph. That's what the last line meant―'_Or shall it be impudence that destroys them all?_'" Charlez speculated.

Charnette flicked her tail. "I admit I'm not very good with prophecies, but I've heard that they cut both ways. I'm sure there's more to those verses then what just happened. The Striaton City Revolution wasn't a 'great battle'... it was more of a magical debate of strategies. But I'm guessing that one of the meanings in the prophecies meant _this_, and if we don't help dear Ralphie get back onto his paws again, the Revolution will be destroyed."

Charlez nodded grimly. "But first, we have to fix the problems with the mayors."

"Right," Charnette agreed. "Meeting in an hour. Get the original Revolutionists and those sorry mayors together.

* * *

**Near Undella Town...**

"Do we attack now? This place is seriously foul," Melodia whispered as she and Marcus hid behind a dumpster. "Oh, yuck. Muck."

"Shhh..." Marcus stared intently at the supply truck in front of him. From what the two had found out over the past couple of days, four supply trucks were delivering materials for a bomb to Darkrai. Of course, there were only three remaining right now, thanks to the duo's ambush several days earlier. However, there was another supply truck that had arrived in Undella just when the two were about to go after another one, so they had decided to stay for a while and annihilate this truck.

"Hey, it's the group from before... what a bore," Melodia grumbled.

"Shut up, will you?" Melodia obediently clamped her mouth shut as Marcus hissed at her. He narrowed his eyes at the supply truck in front of him. The Mightyena and his little buddies were talking to the Banette driver and his chums, who were unloading strange crates from the back of the truck. "You go straight for the truck and freeze it into an glacier. I'll hold back the officers. Got it?"

Melodia nodded, her tail waving excitedly. Marcus tensed his hackles, preparing to leap. _Not now_, he thought, as the Mightyena officer looked around suspiciously. _Let them lower their guard. _He settled down patiently behind the dumpster in the dark alley. Marcus was well-known for his patience. He could wait out any Pokemon in their own homes. He curled his paws under his chest and watched the officers wandering about.

"We need another shipment of Dark Stardust," the Mightyena said. "We'll deliver this truck personally to Darkrai. You and your squad go back to the mines and look for more."

"I hope you have your own truck and a good explanation of why your supply truck was blown up," the Banette driver said drily.

"I do," the Mightyena growled. Marcus tensed as the Mawile officer wandered nearer. "Don't worry. Go back to the mines. I'll take care of this. Annie!" He turned and barked at the Mawile. "Give us a paw here. Demo,"―he turned to the Exploud officer―"carry these crates."

The Banette driver snorted and stepped on the gas pedal. Marcus saw his chance for a successful ambush.

"Now!"

Melodia burst out of the dumpster, making rubbish rain on the officers, and fired a solid Ice Beam at the truck. Marcus lept out after her, but was immediately encased in a gooey, clear membrane. He scrambled helplessly in the chrysalis. He turned around to see Melodia trapped as well, stuck to the ground and wrapped in the weird, clear slime.

"Please." The Mawile―Officer Annie, Marcus remembered her name―snorted. "You honestly think we weren't waiting for you? It's the two of you against all of us. There's no way you can win."

"Nice trap." The Mightyena paced over, his intelligent glare sharp and fierce. "We'll take them to General Nova to have them questioned."

"Why not have them questioned right here?" A Linoone officer turned towards them, her blue eyes glittering with amusement. "Oh, look! The mighty Revolutionists. I am _so _scared."

"Look at you two!" Ero, the officer Marcus had mangled with earlier, hissed with laughter. "Aww, getting a nap?" he laughed in Marcus's face. "You're so lame and incredibly _dense_. You think we'd fall for the same ambush _twice_?"

Marcus's cheeks flushed with anger. He used a vine to grab his sword, but Ero smacked him, and the sword dropped to the bottom of the trap, out of Marcus's reach. Marcus struggled to get it back, but it was too far out of reach.

"And _you_, beautiful little serpent. What do you think the most beautiful little fish-face is doing on land?" Ero went on.

"You measly dork!" Melodia snapped. "You look like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork!"

The Linoone officer howled with laughter. Marcus tried using Leaf Blade on the slippery trap, but it didn't work. It seemed to be completely frictionless, made to encase Pokemon of varying sizes.

Ero's eyes glowed with anger, but the Linoone laughed.

"Oh dear. Look at this little kitten," she said, walking towards Marcus. "Did you think you were smarter than us? Please. If you were twice as smart you'd still be _stupid_... and pathetic." Marcus growled with rage.

"Hey, he's getting mad!" Ero leaned into Marcus's face. Marcus bit back an insult. "You're the one who went ballistic and blew up Striaton, right?"

"I didn't! It wasn't the Revolutionists!" Marcus snarled. He lashed out at Ero, but the snarky Pokemon dodged.

"Too slow!" he sang, "You Revolutionists are just filthy tyrants. You want power, that's all, huh? Idiots!"

Marcus opened his mouth, but thought better of it and clamped it shut.

"Eh? What was that?" Ero teased. "You just got a brain derp?"

"Wouldn't that actually require a brain first?" a Gothitelle laughed.

Marcus bit his tongue.

"You're pathetic!"

"You're stupid!"

"Worthless!"

"Idiot!"

"Dense!"

"Fool!"

"See, these are Revolutionists," the Mightyena growled. "So clever, huh? Tricking others to their ways, and then annihilating them in the end."

"We aren't like that!" Marcus exploded.

"Shut _up_!" The Mightyena spun on him. "You think you're so great? I bet others got killed on your behalf. I bet you murdered your best friends. I bet you think you're so great at everything, but you're just a failure!"

The world spun dizzily around Marcus.

_I bet you murdered your best friends._

_ That's true, isn't it? _Marcus thought painfully, a red cloud of anger and helplessness blurring his vision. _Harmony... I... killed... _His mind flashbacked to the annihilated clearing after the explosion.

"_Marcus... she's gone," Mark yelled in Marcus's memory._

_ "No way! She was with me!" Marcus replied._

_ "Marcus, listen to me..."_

"_She must've fallen off the cliff, or maybe she's buried somewhere!"_

_ "Marcus..."_

_ "I have to keep searching for her!"_

_ "No, Marcus."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You killed Harmony."_

_ "I... what? No! I would never..." Marcus screamed._

Marcus flinched as a dark whisper suddenly hissed in his ear.

_Painful memories, huh? _the curse hissed. _Need help?_

_ No!_

_ You know you killed her._

_ I didn't..._

_ You forced her to go, blind of the truth. She followed you... trusted you... with her life. And you let her down._

_ It wasn't... _Suddenly, Marcus was filled with horror. The Shadow Force officer was right, wasn't he? _He _was a killer. A murderer. A traitor.

_I can control your evil nature. _Marcus struggled to keep the curse down. _Let me do it for you... _the curse whispered.

"No!" Marcus cried out, aloud. Then he realized that all eyes were on him. He swallowed back a sob. "No..."

"No, _what_?" the Gothitelle sneered. "Finally realized who you are? Pathetic loser."

At that same moment, Marcus finally lost it.

_This is who I am_,he thought, mortified. _I... can't... control..._

The dark cloud covered his soul and changed his aura to something more sinister than anything imaginable.

_ BOOOOOOOOM!_

The next explosion that ripped through the alley radiated pure chaos. The three closest Pokemon―Ero and two Banettes, were immediately turned into gleaming crystal statues. Marcus, eyes glowing lamp-like yellow without pupils, a very un-Marcus-like thing smiled a fanged grin as he rose into the air, his yellow eyes narrowed and he hissed as his body turned glimmering white, accompanied with a pair of feathery white wings. Translucent chains appeared, circling him from neck to tail. The leaves on his body disappeared, melting into glistening white fur... like a pure-white Eevee's.

_Foolish Pokemon_,the new creature hissed, flapping its multicolored wings of death. _You thought you had finally won? You haven't! _He spread his wings as wide, creepy grin spread across his face. Two rings of energy appeared in an orbiting X-shaped pattern. _Die!_

Melodia gulped and quickly fished a protection and invisibility pendant from her knapsack, disappearing from the creature's sight.

_ Fight me! _the creature laughed, hovering in the air. The Sword of Dreams was encased by a gold light and levitated into the air. _For I am the great Psycho Eevee_―_the dark side of the Moon Goddess... The Curse of the Dream-Bloods! _

"Stop him! He'll blow up the whole town!" the Mightyena lieutenant yelled.

The Linoone officer shook badly. From her position, Melodia noted the fearful look and the scent of terror coming off of her body.

_Stupid officer. Haven't you learned to keep an emotionless posture? _the Milotic thought distastefully. _When faced with a creature beyond the limits of hell, in your heart negativity shouldn't dwell. _

_This _is _Psycho Eevee, after all. Upon all creatures within his strike, death shall befall..._

* * *

**From a different perspective...**

Rob knew he was in trouble with the hell-delivering, stark-white, winged Eevee appeared.

It had been going well. Annie, unable to hack into the GPS, had been able to call in one of the supply trucks so they could use it as a bait. Thanks to Mina, they had been able to create the magic gel chrysalis to trap the two idiots. They'd nabbed the two, both of whom Rob suspected were spies, and had everything all set up for the benefit of Group R and of the Shadow Force.

Which goes to show you how badly a presumably good day could turn out. His vision obscured by the rotating X-shaped blast the creature had just fired.

At his side, he could see Jazz shaking with fear. He knew the signs enough to know that she was going to make a run for it any moment. That was Jazz, after all. The Stalker, the Ambusher, and the Runner. She wasn't good in a face-to-face fighting situation.

The dust swirled faster. Rob could see a glittery image moving through the dust. Although he could see the stone blocks of the alley straight through the figure, he recognized the serpentine shape.

_Invisibility? _he wondered, then shook his head. It wasn't time to apprehend the Milotic. The Leafeon that'd just morphed into a creature from the underworld was much more dangerous. He had to be stopped first.

"Annie! Demo!" A blade of whistling wind sliced through the churning dust, showing an image of Annie and Demo trying to attack Psycho Eevee. Annie was shouting orders and using Ice Beam in an attempt to stop the psychotic Pokemon. Demo was obediently following orders, using huge, supersonic waves as attacks.

Rob narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, firing a Shadow Ball as he did. He could see the faint shape of Mina yelling in defiance as she battered Psycho Eevee with pulses of pink light.

But the winged devil was fast, and his personal rings of energy spun around him, deflecting most if not all of the attacks as he dove to and fro among them.

_This is all you have? _Psycho Eevee taunted. _So this is the great darkness from this era?_

Rob smashed into one of the glowing rings and was sent flying. The glowing yellow ring had burned a painful mark into his skin. Excruciating pain flared through his body.

"Use ranged attacks!" he commanded over the screeching, slowly backing up. The translucent chains around Psycho Eevee seemed to be holding back the creature a little, limiting his movements as he spun and snapped. Could Rob use that to his advantage? Probably not. The energy rings were too fast and too strong; they would send him flying before he could even get close.

Annie appeared at his side, panting. "He's too strong! I've never seen a Pokemon like him before! It's like fighting a devilish dragon!"

Mina teleported over. "Let's ditch this fight! We're all going to die!" She whipped out of the way as blazing bolt of energy struck the ground, burning a hole through the cement. Psycho Eevee rose over them. The rings of light had disappeared, and two strange L-shaped objects were levitating on either side of the creature, with the sword floating beneath him.

"Wh-What are those?" Jazz appeared behind them and swallowed.

"One of the rebels used them in the Nuvema Rebellion. It was a Treecko, I think," Mina said, trembling. "They're called 'revolvers' or 'guns', or something like that."

"Well... what can a gun do?" Gran wondered, half-jokingly. "Fire energy bolts?"

The muzzles of the guns glowed white and bolts of fiery hot energy orbs started blasting out a them.

"Correct me," Gran grumbled as he dodged. "What _can't _a gun do?"

"The guns are probably the other form of those rings of energy," Mina determined. "So if he uses the guns, he won't have any defense!"

"I'm not worried about the gun―its shooting speed is too slow to hit us," Jazz said shakily. "What about the sword?"

"He can't possibly use the sword, can he?" Annie murmured.

Psycho Eevee lifted the sword, whose blade had changed from a brilliant silver to a dark obsidian, with chains and barbed wire, using Telekinesis. The demon grinned, and charged at them. The officers darted to one side as the dark blade, glowing with gold light, struck the ground. The pavement cracked and a huge fissure erupted through the alley.

"He has Telekinesis," Mina noted drily, "I think he can... if he's any good at swordplay. Can we teleport away now?"

"No." Rob's eyes were as steely as the points of diamonds. "We'll fight him to protect this city."

"Are you stupid?" Mina whirled around to face him. "He has weapons that can end your life with a single shot and he has a sword that can tear the earth in two. He has more magic than all of the mages in the Shadow Force combined. He can turn living Pokemon into _crystal_. We'll all die!"

"Hold on... crystal?" Rob blinked. Psycho Eevee yanked his sword out of the ground, but Annie cleverly aimed a well-placed Ice Beam accompanied with Demo's Uproar and Jazz's Hyper Beam into his side. The levitating guns disappeared with a flash and the sword clashed against the ground as the creature was thrown clear into a wall.

"Not important!" Jazz rushed over. It seemed like a miracle to Rob she hadn't made a run for it yet. "Finish him!"

Annie bounded after the Linoone, her jaws opened for a Hyper Beam...

_CRAAAAASH!_

Both Annie and Jazz were tossed into the air like rag Pokedolls as Psycho Eevee batted at them with a glowing wing. He flew forward in a diving pose, scooped up his sword with Telekinesis, and stabbed―straight at Annie's head.

"No!" Seemingly breaking the laws of velocity and gravity, Jazz shoved Annie out of the way. An illusion shifted around her into a Double Team, all using Echoed Voice simultaneously. Psycho Eevee roared in outrage and clamped his paws over his ears. Jazz, along with her doubles, landed back on the ground. The air was suddenly electrified, and a huge Thunder attack ripped through the sky, impaling straight through Psycho Eevee.

The smoke cleared, and Rob crept slowly forward, along with the other officers.

"Stand back!" Jazz was frozen in place. "Don't come any nearer!"

"Jazz! No!" Annie suddenly screamed with horror. "Stop it!"

_Stop what? _Rob thought, confusion clouding his mind.

"Aghhh!" Jazz flew past him and slammed into the sturdy rock wall of the alley. Psycho Eevee stood in front of her, his raised wings blocking Rob's view.

_You've played a good game_,Psycho Eevee laughed. _But I always win! _He yanked out the black blade, which now dripped scarlet liquid. Jazz crumpled to the ground without a sound.

"Jazz!" Rob rushed forward, but Psycho Eevee's two rings activated again, slamming him away with a scorching pain. The lieutenant was losing consciousness. The pain seeping into the marrow of his bones was unbearable, and he collapsed to the ground.

But nothing was more painful than the ache in his heart that told him he had failed Jazz.

Psycho Eevee lifted his blade―formerly the Sword of Dreams―now the Blade of Nightmares, over the Mightyena's head. The other Pokemon in the alley had been tactically knocked out. Psycho Eevee liked delivering death to the sleeping minds.

A cold presence caught his infrared radiation-adapted eyes. He turned away from the fallen Pokemon momentarily to see a white shape moving towards him. It was a living creature, with a serpentine shape. The guns fired, breaking through Melodia's charms and illusion. Psycho Eevee laughed and descended for the kill.

_Tell me, Marcus_, the Milotic said in his mind, her voice hauntingly merry. Her voice stopped him mid-air. _Doesn't killing make you lose your focus?_

_ Marcus? I know no Marcus! The pathetic dream-blood you once knew is dead! I am Psycho Eevee, the Bane of_―

_ Fight the curse, my friend. _The voice became louder, even more unbearable for the normally silent and bloodthirsty mind of the expert killer. _This is not something you _can't _apprehend. Don't let your mind be condescend. This is is a life you _can _control. Over this curse_―_you can rule!_

_ You foolish_― Psycho Eevee raised his blade, his movements lagging. _He does not control me! _I _control _him_!_

_ Psychotic fiend_―_you're the fool. Marcus's body may be just your tool... But this mind of his, _he_ controls. He can and will break through and win this duel. Listen to me... _Melodia sent her thoughts into the corrupted creature's mind―memories of a cream-colored Pokemon with wide golden eyes. _Marcus, do you not remember... _Harmony_?_

_ Harmony..._

The word pierced through the haze slithering in Marcus's mind.

_That's right... _He struggled to regain control. _We were lovers. We fought together, did missions together... _He fought against the curse. _She always cared for me when I got sick and hurt... but... _He tried to open his eyes, which seemed to be sealed by a searing cloud of darkness. _This curse... this fiend I'm giving control over to... killed her!_

_ NOOOOOO! _Psycho Eevee screamed as Marcus opened his almond-colored eyes. The wings disappeared, and the stark white image of an Eevee shifted back into the features of a battered Leafeon. The Blade of Nightmares shimmered, the black retreating as it turned back into the Sword of Dreams. Gone too, were the rings of light, leaving only a weary and confused Marcus standing in Psycho Eevee's place. He stumbled and sank to the ground, exhausted.

Melodia picked up her shattered pendant ruefully, and tossed the pieces into her bag. They could be repaired later. She floated over to Marcus and laid him over her back like a limp rag Pokedoll. She glanced at the officers. Three of them were already beyond salvation. She flew over to the three crystal statues. Of course, it would be better to take measures and knock the three out of the fight. Even if they had enchanters that could turn them back, their last years of life would certainly be miserable, due to the side effects of being crystallized. Melodia decided that they would rather die than live in a world full of darkness and betrayals. Their own comrades would abandon them, and they would become wandering ghosts.

Without hesitation, the Milotic swung her beautiful tail in a deadly arc and smashed the three statues. The life energy trapped in them immediately dispersed, the spirits lifting off to Afterlife. She then turned to the other officers. One had been impaled through with the Blade of Nightmares, it seemed. Melodia decided against healing her on the spot. She also concluded that it would be a bad idea to drag away the Mightyena she longed to have a talk with. The best choice was to wake them up and let them figure things out.

_Don't meddle with affairs that aren't our own_, her superior had warned her.

This was certainly not Melodia's affair. But she did badly want to talk to the young lieutenant. A plan snuck its way into the serpent's mind. Without a word, she raised her head, her body glowing blue. The scent of moisture filled the air, and it began to pour.

Marcus, partially revived by the icy rain, lifted his head as Melodia swam through the air gracefully in a wave-like fashion, moving away from the officers.

"H-How..." he murmured. "... did you know Harmony?"

"None of that matters now, dear friend." Melodia kept her scarlet eyes fixed on the horizon. "There are more urgent matters now to which we must attend."

Marcus tried to protest, but darkness started to overtake him as he struggled to stay awake. An odd feeling in his chest told him that the Milotic was dangerous behind her cheerful mask of pretense. She definitely knew a lot... a lot more than she should know.

He couldn't trust her.

* * *

**Back in the Accumula Town Hall...**

In the trusty meeting room of the Accumula Town Hall, the Revolutionists, plus the three mayors―Mack, who was attending via Psÿche, Airavata, and Akhelios―were attempting to plan their next moves.

"Maybe..." Ralph said falteringly, struggling to form the words, "we should counterattack immediately with a combined army from Nuvema, Accumula, and Striaton..."

"We have a bigger problem on hand," Mark reminded him. "The bombing planes. How do we counter them?"

"Their bombs were filled with potions of magical fire, too," Airavata said worriedly. "I'd rather not counterattack until I'm sure my city's safe from aerial assaults."

"Me too," Mack agreed, his voice crackling over the speaker. "Although Nuvema and Accumula both have good enchanters and enchantress, and Nuvema already has the defensive walls and measures set up, I don't see how we can fend off an attack that destroyed Striaton City like it was nothing... err, sorry, Akhelios."

The Panpour mayor lowered his gaze. "So you're saying that my Striaton City―a city five times as large as yours―which has been driven to the ground by a dark organization we're supposed to be united against, is of no more importance to you."

"I-I..." Mack cleared his throat. "We must keep a tight grip on what we have first. I promise you, Akhelios, that once we've regained our footing, we'll recover your city."

"That's good," Akhelios said halfheartedly. "Because I hope you know my brother Vulcan died running back to save the trapped citizens."

The whole room fell as silent as death itself. A stormy and tense atmosphere formed in the room. Ralph stared at the wooden table.

_It's my fault_, he told himself coldly. _I was the leader. I should've thought of a good plan..._

"Right," Charnette spoke up. She seemed to be, along with Amethyst, one of the only ones not bothered by death. "So these aerial attacks―how to block them? Ralph?" Her emerald eyes gleamed encouragingly. "You always come up with good plans that work 90% of the time. I'm sure you'll think up a good one this time, right?"

"That's right. Ralph has always been such a great leader," Charlez said warmly.

_What a bunch of liars_, Ralph thought darkly. _I'm no leader. They know as well as I do that Vulcan's death was my fault._

"Ralph?" May prompted gently.

He coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Maybe we can set up a magic globe, just like they did for Striaton City..." he added, with a glance at Akhelios. "Except that it's a defensive shield, and doesn't block oxygen or sunlight from coming through."

"Problem number one,_" _Mayor Vata interrupted. "I'm no expert on this evil witchcraft stuff―"

"_Evil witchcraft_?" Charnette snarled softly across the table.

"On this magic matter," Vata ad-libbed hastily. "But wouldn't it be easy for another enchanter from the enemy side to turn the magic globe from 'helpful' to... exactly what the Shadow Force did to Striaton?"

"Besides, won't the casters run out of energy?" Mack asked.

"We can use a shifting schedule," Ralph suggested warily.

"You _do _know, as part of your elementary school education, that there are always weak points in a magic barrier as you shift posts, right?" Akhelios said drily.

Everyone looked at Charnette for confirmation.

"True," Charnette admitted, "Even if you start casting the spell with the other caster before he or she stops casting the spell for the shift, the magic barrier will be in a weak state several minutes after the original caster stops casting the spell."

"So that idea won't work. Period," Akhelios finalized. "Any other ideas?"

"It seems quite hopeless," Mack admitted. "But I'm sure there's a way."

Ralph kept his eyes on the table, completely out of ideas and motivation.

"Ralphie?" Amethyst asked, "Ideas, any?"

"I―" _I have to think of an idea, but I don't have any. We've already lost, haven't we? In the end, it'll just come crashing down. It's hopeless. _"I'm sorry. I don't."

"Well, I guess that's it," Akhelios sighed. "My poor citizens died for nothing, then."

"Akhelios!" Vata and Mack snapped simultaneously.

"You should be grateful the Revolutionists reduced the amount of death in your city! We all know you were the one who wrote that stupid declaration of anti-Shadow Force independence. The Revolutionists cleaned up your mess, and _this _is all you say?" Mack said hotly.

"It would not have happened had the Revolution not started. The Shadow Force weren't doing anything bad, after all," Mayor Akhelios said darkly. "If you ask me, the idea of a Revolution is a mistake in the first place. And _you_, Mack," he added with a glare at the Mudkip. "You should've held a council with the rest of the mayors of Unova before choosing such a rash decision like this to join in, even encourage this Revolution!"

"You little―" Vata looked mad enough to bring the entire Town Hall down on the little sulky Panpour, but thought better of it. "How can you―"

"He's right." Everyone looked up as Ralph stood. "It's my fault. I should've never started this Revolution. Now Striaton City is gone because of me. I'm sorry." Then he turned and fled.

_My fault._

_ All my fault._

He ran down the hall, stumbling and tripping, ignorant of the calls that rang out after him. He didn't know or care about what he was doing. He just wanted to get away. To get away from that dreaded meeting room.

To get away from the Revolution.

* * *

"Akhelios, ya stinkin' ape!" Amethyst shook the Panpour so hard that his eyes started rattling in his skull. "Ya brotha made his own decision! Why blame it on Ralphie, ya idiot?! It wasn't his fault―it was yours! Ya should've stopped ya brotha, but you _let _him run back. Stupid, selfish _jerk_! And you go on blaming our Ralph for yer mistake!" She was about to strangle the stupid monkey, but Charnette stopped her.

"You'd better go after him," the Liepard said quietly with a nod at Charlez. The Kricketune left the room quickly, followed by Jason, Ron, and May. Charnette started for Akhelios slowly, cornering him between a bookshelf and her body.

"Let's end the meeting now," Lumiere sighed, then floated over to Charnette. "Well?" He looked from Charnette's emotionless face to Akhelios' panicked one.

"Do you honestly think that your brother, Vulcan―a Fire Type, can die by magic fire?" Charnette asked slowly, "Do you not know the basics of elemental magic? Your brother, who is a Fire type, can be badly injured by the magic fire, but he cannot die from it, because he is a Fire type. Are you stupid?"

"D-Does that mean..." Akhelios' eyes glittered with hope. "He's alive?"

"He's stupid," Charnette decided. "Anyhow, I honestly doubt your brother died in the fire. Or most of your citizens, actually."

"What?" Lumiere, who was listening, stammered and checked his tablet. "But I did a head count of the remaining citizens and Revolutionists..." He regarded his tablet again. "And there's definitely over two hundred missing in action..."

"The ones that died in the forest died for real," Charnette said simply. "But the ones in the city disappeared."

"What?" Akhelios became agitated. "How? Why? Where are they now, then?"

Charnette bared her fangs in a malicious smile. "I―have―no―idea―" she said playfully, poking his stomach. "But they're not around here anymore."

"Then..." Lumiere looked around. "Where are they?"

* * *

**Somewhere far away...**

A dark green communication pendant with a gold crescent carved into it gleamed as its communication magic was activated.

"_Well?_"

A green snake with golden designs was using the said pendant. He sighed, and looked at the dark cavern around him. Several darkly-clad figures formed a circle with him around the pendant. Behind them, the snoring sounds of Pokemon could be heard.

"Did you hear about the Striaton bombing?" the Serperior asked warily.

"_Yes, I did._" The voice of the leader was flat, but tinged with sadness. "_Hundreds dead. Their Revolution destroyed. It's a beautiful tragedy, but it wasn't a story I enjoyed_."

"Um... about the 'hundreds dead' part..." one of the darkly clad figures winced as it spoke up. "That's not exactly accurate... you see..."

"_You saved them?_" The leader's voice was shocked. "_How? Why? Zamza! I told you only to raid, not interfere with those pesky Revolutionists' business!_"

The Serperior called Zamza winced. "I'm sorry, but my team happened to be in the area, along with Lunis, Pearl and Monnie. Pearl foresaw the bombing and convinced us to save the ones she saw dying in her clairvoyance." He glanced at a purple Vaporeon seated beside him.

"H-hey...!" she said quietly. "I d-didn't want any more deaths..." She flattened her web-like ears. "We've had e-enough of that a-already..."

There was a long sigh. Zamza's group and Pearl bowed their heads in apology.

"_I guess it was all meant to be, then. But please do come up with a good plan to throw those citizens back_," the leader said, not sounding annoyed, which surprised Zamza. "_What about the supply trucks? I already know two are destroyed_―_what about the other two?_"

"We already destroyed another one, so there's only one left," Zamza said tiredly. "But... this time, that last supply truck seems to be a decoy. We don't have the coordinates of the real one. I'm not even sure it's a truck."

"I scanned the final truck. It only contains fake Dark Stardust. We've already destroyed it." One of the dark-robed figures stepped forward. It was Lunis, the spy that had clashed with the Revolutionists once before. "My guess is that the final truck contains the Shadowia Bomb."

"_Can you pinpoint its location?_" the leader inquired.

"Unfortunately, even with Monnie's searching magic and Pearl's clairvoyance abilities, we could not," Zamza said apologetically.

There was a silence as the leader contemplated the thought. Then she decided. "_Zamza, lead the Revolutionists to the underground cavern you're hiding the citizens. I want those Pokemon out of our way. Pearl, Monnie, and Lunis; you three report back here. I have some private missions for you. The rest of you_―_keep searching for the final supply truck. Or, if Zamza's assumptions are correct_―_which they most likely are_―_the Shadowia Bomb_," she commanded. "_Stay out of sight, or have disguises on. Ambush and destroy all Shadow Force supply trucks. And most of all_―_keep out of those Revolutionists' ways. We have enough problems on paw right now._"

"B-But..." Pearl spoke up nervously. "A sort of psychic wave went through the c-clairvoyance dimension not long before the Striaton Bombing―"

"_I felt it too. And I was able to decipher the warning and the message it sent_," the leader finished calmly. "_Monnie_―_you felt it too, right?_"

The darkly-clad figure with golden eyes sitting beside Lunis nodded solemnly.

"She said yes," Lunis translated.

"What is it, then?" Zamza asked.

"_It..._"―the leader hesitated―"_is the second part of the Prophecy of Doom._"

* * *

**Back at the Accumula Town Hall...**

"Ralph!" Charlez called out worriedly as she walked down the hall with the other three Pokemon fanning out behind her. "Where are you?"

Jason closed his eyes. Concentrating, he sensed his brother's dark aura curled up behind a door―a spare meeting room. "He's over there," the Riolu confirmed.

Charlez went over to the door and rapped a claw softly against it. "Ralph?" she inquired gingerly. "Are the there? Can we talk to you?"

No reply. The door had been locked from the inside, and Charlez decided to refrain herself from busting it down. She doubted that Mayor Airavata would appreciate her karate-chopping one of his doors into pieces.

"I could bust down the door," Jason offered.

"I doubt that Mayor Airavata would appreciate that," Charlez said drily.

"Should I teleport us in, then?" May suggested nervously.

Jason glanced at Ron. "What do you think?"

"He can't deal with this on his own," Ron replied steadily. "We may not be able to comfort him, but at least we can give him a listening ear."

"No, no," Jason said impatiently. "I'm asking you whether we should teleport in or bust down the door. What do you think?"

"Or,"―Ron pulled out a bobby pin―"we could pick the lock." He stabbed the pin into the lock and pushed it around a couple of times. There was a satisfying _click_, and the oak door swung open.

Charlez peered into the unlit room. "Ralph?" she whispered softly. "Are you alright? It's me―Charlez."

"Don't come over here." Ralph's voice was muffled. "I don't want you near me."

"Then we'll stay over here," May said determinedly. "Please, Ralph... we're your friends. I'm not leaving you like this!"

"Eat a waffle, bro!" Jason added. "Life is too short to keep on going on and on and oooon about who, whom, and what we've failed or what we didn't do or whatever. Look at the golden waffle! Life is always trying to drag us down. Don't let the freak do it, man. Look at the bright side of life! Look at the―"

"Stop it. You're making it worse." Ron slapped the Riolu.

May drifted over to Ralph. The Lucario leader made no response to her presence.

"I remember," May said quietly, perhaps a bit idly. "When I was a Ralts, I was the only Psychic type in my class who couldn't use Telekinesis or any Psychic-type moves. All of my classmates, even my best friends and siblings, teased me about that. At that time, I wanted to kill myself. I felt so useless, so unneeded. I thought that the world didn't need me. I felt like my entire existance was a mistake." She pursed her lips. "But I kept on going, because..."

"... because you believed in yourself," Ralph continued, a tang of sourness in his monotonous voice. "You believed that you could do it and you did it. That's how it always goes for your fairytale story, right?"

"Well... _yes_, but..."

"That's cool," Ralph said darkly. "But that's not how it is with me."

"Ralph..."

Ralph stared at the dark ceiling. He felt desperately in need to let out all his rage and sorrow, but he couldn't quite find a way to do that.

"Ralphie!" Jason hopped over lightly and handed his brother a waffle. "When in doubt, eat waffles. Why don't you tell May over here about... about your past?"

Ron's gasp of horror could be heard as it echoed throughout the room. Charlez winced at Ron's vocal chords and smacked him over the head.

"Not so loud, dolt," the old granny muttered.

Ralph, however seemed not to have heard. "I'm so naïve," he mumbled. "I kept my emotions inside in order to continue the Revolution." His auburn eyes were translucent in the light spilling in from the doorway. "Do you really want to know my reason for going to war with the Shadow Force?" He didn't wait for the others' reply. "I am and have never lived my life the way I wanted to." He looked up at May with despair. "I want to be successful in everything I do. I want to be good at everything. I know you're going to tell me that's not true, that nobody's perfect... but don't you see? Everyone wants to be perfect. We all see another person as perfect and us as flawed. I know the basis of that. But even so... I can't convince myself that being flawed is okay. I'm not sure anyone can convince themselves too. I... I thought that by defeating the Shadow Force, such an unjustified and corrupted group, would make me feel successful. It really did... I mean... before the bombing..." He shut his eyes tight. Tears trickled down his face.

May looked at Charlez and Jason questioningly. _Why? There's always a reason for an action. Why is he like this? Why does he act this way?_

Jason had a staring contest with Ron and Charlez.

_You tell her._

_ No, you tell her._

_ Charlez, tell her._

_ Why me?_

_ You're the granny._

_ Why do we need to tell her?_

_ He's acting like this because he used to fail big-time, right?_

_ Why does everyone think that?_

_ Well, maybe because he _did_._

_I nominate Jason._

_ Me too._

_ Hey!_

_ Jason, you're up. _

_Darn it._

Jason cleared his throat, looking placidly at May. "When Ralphie was small, he... wasn't exactly living life the way he wanted to, like he said before. I mean, he went to school like any other kid, but he tried too hard to "fit in". Like, can you imagine that? Trying to fit in... even though nobody does? Try to be 'normal' although nobody in the world is normal? How crazy can he―"

"Jason, focus," Charlez said.

"Uh, right. Due to this, he didn't have many friends. Most of them either left because they've changed or moved away. The remaining... well... they didn't like Ralph. They all abandoned him and went to join other groups of friends. Soon, there was nobody left but Ron and me." Jason glanced at Ralph cautiously.

Ralph sighed, and took up the story, speaking as if every word were burned into his tongue. "Eventually I learned that fitting in isn't how you live life, since the famous are and have always been unique people. I figured that I was treated this way because I'm special. I thought I was meant to do big things, which was why others were treating me this way. I... I thought that I was different because I was a game changer." He stared at the ground. "But in the end, I'm just as much of a sucker as Darkrai. I've already given up on doing history-changing things when I was small. That's why this Revolution was doomed to fail. It's because I was never special enough to do anything big like that.

"After that, I... well, I tried to set legacies or basically just doing things that can be remembered..."

"But that didn't work," Charlez continued gently. "Dear Ralph joined clubs and such... but... I guess creativity and purpose was a problem for him. After unsuccessfully doing things, he became more and more isolated from his parents and friends and those who cared about him."

"Dude, how do you even _know _that?" Jason demanded. "Mom and Dad didn't hire you until... until..." He suddenly became quiet. "Until they went off and abandoned us."

"They loved you both," Charlez assured them. "But they just had things to do. And they _did _tell me about Ralph's... history. They loved him enough to tell me. And I _am _a retired therapist, after all."

"You were a _what_?" Ron exclaimed. "But―"

"Not important. Your turn."

Ron sighed and muttered to himself, but caught up on the story. "Well, long before Charlez, who was an old friend of his parents, moved in with them before his parents... went missing, he started to fail school. Truth is, he was so caught up in finding ways to keep his motivation and creativity functional. He was sure that school was bound to take all that away from him."

"True," Jason muttered. Ron shot him a harsh glare. "After that, Charlez basically started tutoring Ralph," Jason went on, ignoring Ron's glare.

"I used to be a school teacher after I retired as a therapist," Charlez explained.

"She's the Wonder Nanny!" Jason cheered. Charlez rolled her eyes and waved a _go on _motion at him. "Um, anyhow, thanks to Charlez's teaching skills, Ralphie was able to maintain _both _his goals and school. It was epic! He set a straight path to success and as for that entire school semester, he got a Best Student Discipline Award!"

"But..." Ralph said heavily, drained completely of hope. "Then _that _happened..."

* * *

**In the Accumula Hospital...**

Vindictus and Jebodiah stood over Billy's hospital bed, worried. As they weren't part of the original twelve Revolutionists, they'd taken a hike when Charnette called a meeting.

"Does it hurt?" Jebodiah fussed. "Are you sure?"

Billy locked eyes with Vindictus, who shrugged solemnly.

"You haven't found a cure?" Billy asked helplessly.

Vindictus lowered his head. "Apologies. Fire stronger than Grass. No cure. Yet."

Jebodiah looked to and fro between them, a confused look on his face. "What are you two conspiring about?" he questioned suspiciously, glaring at Billy. "What aren't you sharing with me? I thought we were best friends!"

"We still are," Billy said faintly. "It's just..." He looked at Vindictus pleadingly.

"Magic fire. Labyrinth," Vindictus explained. "Eternal fire. Extreme pain. Heart pulse slowing... slowing... approaching death. Thread of life magically enhanced. Potion. Yes, potion made by Vindictus extended thread of life." He looked very pleased with himself and started muttering under his breath. "Fire.. water... healing..."

Jebodiah shook his head in disbelief. "And you didn't tell me _anything_?"

Billy stared guiltily at his paws. "I didn't want to be a hinderance to you. You were so caught up with being a Revolutionist, I thought I'd be getting in your way."

"Oh, Billy," Jebodiah sighed and grabbed his best friend's paws. "We've been friends for as long as I remember. We went on imaginary quests together, did reports together, worked together... we did _everything _together. You weren't and will never be in my way."

Billy laughed. Then his expression grew serious. "Dia, I know you're going to stop me from doing this. But I have to do this. It's a part of me. I hope you'll forgive me for being so terribly selfish."

"What is it, then?" Jebodiah asked nervously.

"I want to fight."

"_What_?" Jebodiah nearly hit the ceiling. "Are you crazy? In your condition―"

"I know, buddy," Billy said sadly. "The point is... I'm going to die anyways. It's inevitable. I want to die an honorable death my family can be proud of―and that's fighting for our freedom, not dying helplessly and uselessly in a hospital bed."

"But..."

"I know you're going to stop me, Dia... but this is want I want," Billy said levelly, looking Jebodiah straight in the eye. "Are you going to stop me?" He seemed to be challenging and begging Jebodiah at the same time. _Don't stop me. I don't want to die like this. Let me be useful_―_it's the only way I can die happy._

"I―" Jebodiah wanted to stop him. He wanted to strangle a miracle cure out of Vindictus. He wanted to hammer something sharp into Darkrai's noggin. Most of all, he wanted to turn back time. He wished that he'd been able to push Billy out of the way when that magical laser activated.

But no matter how much he convinced himself that battling was bad for Billy, he didn't want to restrict his best friend. Billy had only months to live. As he was nearly on the doorsteps of the Spirit World, Jebodiah wanted his friend to be happy for the rest of his life. He had to be selfless and let Billy do what he wanted to do. _I can't be selfish and make him miserable. _He knew that it was the worst idea and decision that he'd ever made in his life... but what Billy needed was a supporting friend, not another Pokemon to tell him what he already knew.

"Fine," he agreed. "Let's fight together."

* * *

**In the Undella Hospital...**

"Jazz!" Annie pawed desperately at the limp Linoone and turned on the doctor―an Audino. "Can't you do _anything? _She's not waking up!"

"The wound was caused both physically and magically. We can heal to flesh wound... but the third-degree Dark Taint, the magical wound caused by dark magic, has no cure. I'm sorry, ma'am." The Audino bowed deeply and left, leaving behind a lingering air of depression.

Jazz's eyes were closed, and the sword wound that had pierced right through her stomach was tinged purple and black. The heart monitor beeped devastatingly slowly. Every single sound sent a pang through Rob's chest, slowly suffocating him. The atmosphere was so tense, he doubt that he could've taken a breath, anyways.

"W-What is Dark Taint, anyway?" Gran asked shakily.

"Dark Taint is a magical wound caused magic or by a great deal of Dark or Ghost type moves. Moves like Hyperspace Fury, Phantom Force, or Shadow Force would be sufficient enough to cause Dark Taint," Annie explained quietly. "There's also another wounds called Dark _Burns_, but Dark Burns are usually caused by moves like Shadow Ball or Will-O-Wisp."

"What's the diff?" Gran asked. "Other than the magical and physical causes and names."

"Dark Burns," Annie said slowly, "can be healed."

The room resumed its gloomy mood after Annie's words. Rob found that the stuffy feeling in his chest was growing more and more unbearable. The slow clicking of the machine drowned him in a wave of guilt and sorrow and pain. A single sentence swept him off his paws.

_It's my fault._

"You're kidding, Annie!" Gran snapped angrily. "I refuse to believe it! Dark Taint _can _be healed! You're lying!"

_ It's all my fault..._

"I'm sorry, Gran..."

_ If only I'd helped Jazz..._

"It can be healed!"

_ I was there... _

_ "_Gran―face it. It _can't _be healed. Research has been done on it for centuries. No progress. A laboratory that guarded the one vial of antidote, given to Pokemon by Arceus himself before he went into his slumber, was blown up."

_I should've never let her charge into danger..._

"... and we don't have the technology or magic that our God, Arceus, has. Listen, Gran. Some... some problems, no matter how much you want to solve them, _cannot be solved_. This is life. We... we have to accept this."

_Why didn't I stop her?!_

"Screw your life! I won't! I refuse to!"

"Well, if you had helped her," Annie growled. "Then maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

_Why didn't I _do _something?_

"She was trying to save _you_!"

"Oh, so it's _my _fault now?!"

_What kind of leader am I?_

"If you look at it from my way, then _yes_!"

Rob hung his head. "Stop it, you two," he whispered.

"Oh yeah, why?" Gran snarled back hotly. "Why should we?"

The truth hit Robert Shaw like a rock. Gran was right. Why should he listen to Rob? In fact, why should _anyone _listen to him? He was a worthless leader―one who hung by behind the battlelines while others went on ahead and took the brunt of the damage for him. He'd done nothing for his teammates except to hinder them. He was just a problem, an obstacle in their way. He should've never became leader. He didn't deserve to be leader.

"Um, Rob?" Gran asked anxiously. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean―"

"No." Rob raised his head. His eyes, which had once contained dancing flames of energy, now looked empty and sad. His tail drooped, and his uniform looked heavy on him. "No, you're right. You don't have to listen to me. I'm a horrible leader. This is all my fault. I'm sorry." The last word came out as a mere movement of the air. Rob turned on his heels and fled.

"Wait! Come back!" Gran shouted. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Damn it!" he growled as he prepared to go after his leader. Annie stopped him.

"It's best if we let him think things out. Everything we say will just make him miserable."

"What? Are you crazy, Metal Mouth? Who knows what he's gonna do out there! I have to go out there and stop him!" Gran tried to step around the Mawile, but Annie simply shifted her position and blocked him again.

"You can't save him the way he is right now," Annie said quietly, her voice deadened by a bleak sadness. "We can't save him. We have to let him save himself."

"Why?" Gran challenged. "What makes you think you know him this well?"

"We entered the Shadow Force at around the same time," Annie replied tiredly as she shifted the covers over Jazz.

"So? Have you seen him like this before?"

"Yes."

Gran was stunned. "Wha―How―When?"

Annie climbed aboard Demo's back and made comfortable. "I've only seen him like this once, a long time ago." Her eyes clouded. "Two years ago... after Kona's death..."

* * *

**In a room of the Accumula Town Hall...**

"... It was a day like any other," Ralph continued in a somewhat bitter and sarcastic tone, his voice dripping with both longing and anger, "Which goes to show you how horribly wrong any normal day of your life could turn out." He paused, probably thinking back to the good old days. "It was the last day that Jason and I ever saw or heard of our parents..." He stared at the ground. Jason's normally cheerful smile turned into a frown, and Charlez pulled him close to her.

"Do you... do you want me to tell this part?" Charlez asked softly.

"I know all of it."

"If you're sure..."

Ralph kept his eyes focused on the ground. "After a tutoring session with Charlez, my mom took Jason and I out for a walk and some ice cream."

"I got chocolate double scoop!" Jason remembered. Ron let out a groan of annoyance and yanked a length of duct tape out of his tool pouch.

"I swear, Jason. One more word. _One more word_," the Treecko growled.

Ralph ignored them both. "When we got back, our house was robbed. At first, we were all panicked and scared, but nothing was stolen... or so I thought. During the days after the robbery, both dad and mom were both paranoid and shaky. I don't know why... but... maybe because I was scared, or because I was in middle school, I started asking for things. Expensive watches, popular clothes... everything. Even though I knew I wasn't going to fit in, I wanted to. I... still wanted to. I remember one day, my dad and I had a fight over this... this video game I wanted. Several days later, our parents told us that they were going on a business trip. They sent us things from time to time; souvenirs from different cities, trinkets, money..."

"Poffins," Jason added, "lollipops, stuffed Pokedolls, candy..."

"And then three months later, during a regular school day, we were suddenly called to the office, where Charlez was waiting to take us home. She got us home immediately and started crying..." Ralph glanced at Charlez. "It was the first time I've ever seen her cry.

"At first I didn't know what was happening, and Jason was scared too. We both were, actually. Then Charlez told us that... that our parents weren't coming back. She said they died in a car accident." He looked questioningly at Charlez. "But I don't think that was the truth."

Charlez stared silently back, her eyes dark and unanswering.

"So I thought it was my fault. I thought it was because I was asking for so much stuff, our parents were no longer able to afford our living expenses. I thought it was all my fault―that I should've been more considerate and caring, since I knew they were going through rough times."

Charlez cleared her throat nervously. "I guess... I guess I have a confession, then," she said uncertainly. "Are... are you ready to hear this?"

"Um..."

Charlez didn't wait for the reply. "Ralph, your father was a rebel leader, just like you―except he was rebelling against the rich Pokemon who had taken advantage of the last Supreme Leader's weakness and were dictating the world. The robbery that you mentioned was focused on your father's papers and his computer, which contained all sorts of evidence against the rich. Your parents were well aware that if the royals found out that you and Jason were their children, harm would certainly befall you. So they left, partially to gather supporters for a revolt, but mostly to protect you."

"So..." Jason looked up at Charlez with wide eyes. "Papa and Mama weren't killed in a car crash..."

"They..." Charlez said darkly, "were _murdered_."

* * *

**In a cavern...**

"We're here."

A silver flash momentarily lit up the dark cave that served as a meeting room for those who knew the secrets of the dark and shadows. Lunis, along with the spy now recognized as Monnie, and the shiny Vaporeon known as Pearl appeared before their leader. Lunis' silver communication pendant shone as the blue crescent symbol glittered. Another pendant―a purple one―gleamed alongside his usual pendant.

A quiet voice sounded through the room, reaching their ears. "I trust that the teleportation pendants worked well?"

"Good for new instruments recently put out on the field," Lunis replied. "I find that its teleportation magic is much easier to use and a lot more accurate than a regular Teleport."

The leader stayed in the shadows, but Lunis' eyes were already accustomed to the dark light and he could see his leader nod. Her eyes were cold and silent, as usual. But, considering what she was like before, this was one of her good days.

"What a-are your o-orders?" Pearl asked, waving her tail.

The leader stood, her eyes glowing eerily. "Pearl, I want to have a talk with you about the newly uncovered passage of the prophecy. Could you wait for me inside the Mirror Pool Chamber?"

"S-sure thing." Pearl turned and headed down a dimly lit tunnel branching off from the room.

"Lunis." The leader set her eyes on him. "I want you to tell the Revolutionary Leader Ralph about some of Darkrai's plans."

Lunis twitched an ear, but he was wise enough to not question her. He knew that the leader usually had a plan within a plan within a plan and in the end, their group would one way or another benefit from it. That was the way things were run here. "Sure thing. Which part of his plans?"

"His purpose."

"Which part of his purpose?"

"The one we found out about first."

"That's not much..."

"Well, we can't have those little Revolutionists running around with too much information, can we?" The leader stepped out of the shadows, her gaze drifting across the dark room. "They're hopelessly naïve and inexperienced. They will ruin everything."

"And your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Oh, come on. I've known you since we were kids. I know you're plotting something," Lunis said comfortably. "Well? What is it?"

"Hmm... I'm thinking about a certain item that I think would be better off out of the Shadow Force's paws." The leader paced the room. "But I'll inform you later when you get back. It will be a joint mission between you and H... I mean, Monnie. Sorry about that."

Monnie shrugged, her ears prickling uncomfortably.

"Well, then. I should go." Lunis tapped on his teleportation pendant and promptly vanished from sight. Monnie walked up to the leader. The leader, knowing what she wanted, closed her eyes and listened to the spy's thoughts.

_You feel guilty, don't you?_

"I'm not. What are you talking about?"

_The bombing. _

"Ah..." The leader turned away. "It's really... not of your concern."

_Letting it out is better than keeping it in._

The leader sighed, but finally admitted. "I do feel guilty for not sending out an aerial unit to stop the bombs. The decision would've save the city, their little Revolution, and the many lives that were lost in the forest ambush. Instead, my mind got better of me. I convinced myself that their revolution was none of our concern. I was wrong."

_So what do you plan to do with them? Use them as a distraction?_

"I have another idea in mind," the leader said darkly. "I'll tell you later." She took two steps forward, then suddenly stopped. "Would you like to join Pearl and I for the meeting about the prophecy?"

_Sure._

The two wandered into the tunnel leading to the Mirror Pool Chamber.

_You still feel guilty nonetheless, right?_

"Of course I do," the leader sighed. "We've all had a hard start with our own Revolutions. Regular Pokemon would say it's only right for us to help others starting their own revolutions. I say they're wrong. Do you want to know why some Pokemon want to start a revolution?"

_I guess so. I've never thought about it myself._

"It's for themselves." The leader canted her head to face Monnie. "Pokemon are willing to start Revolutions for themselves, with no thought of others. They start it because they want to do something big. They start it because they want to change history. They start it because they want to be immortalized in other Pokemon's memories forever."

_And?_

"It's selfish, really. Same with those Revolutionists." The leader let out a hiss of disgust. "That Lucario... he thinks he's doing good? I say no. He doesn't even know what he's doing! He's doing it for himself as well."

_I see. And our Revolutions?_

"You know why I did it."

_You couldn't bear to let others suffer anymore._

"Yes." The leader's gaze was clouded. "War is a horrible thing, only resulting in deaths over stretches of the dead earth, or this unconscious thing we call _power_. I had no wish to start it."

_But you did because the others wanted you to._

"I'm afraid so. And look at what we've done―two years of fighting, yet Darkrai has risen to the top already. Our work was almost nothing."

_I wouldn't say that._

"Why?"

_You talked to the empress and emperor of the Sea Empire, the only area beyond Darkrai's sphere of control. You've successfully recaptured Kalos, from where your family originated. And..._

"Hoenn, the place where I was born, is still under attack. Two years of fighting, Monnie. Two years! So many dead. So many missing. So many..." She glanced at Monnie. "So many Pokemon lose the things most important to them... like you."

_I don't mind. I like being this way._

"If you say so." The leader straightened. Monnie could tell that she was recovering her posture, thinking best for their Revolution and not herself. The leader was selfless that way. That was why she was so well-respected. That was why their Revolution had been able to come so far, because the leader put others ahead of her, but never pushed herself too hard. She was careful that way. "But enough of that. Let us speak of more important matters."

_Okay._

* * *

**Outside the Undella Hospital...**

Rob ran blindly through the rain. He didn't really think about where he was going. He was just running for the sake of running. A burning sensation flared in his chest, and he knew that he was out of breath. He didn't stop running, though. His legs ached and his throat was scratchy, but he loped through the winding streets, trying to clear his mind.

_Slam!_

"Oop! You just appeared. Are you going somewhere?"

Rob staggered backwards into a pile of what seemed like glass shards. He stepped awkwardly into the shards and yelped, tenderly licking the new scratches welling up on his pads.

"Perhaps this dry towel and bandage will help. You look like a sodden piece of kelp." Rob took the towel and bandage from the stranger and wrapped his wound. He looked up to thank the kind stranger―and saw the Milotic from earlier.

"You!" he snarled.

"Hello!" The Milotic didn't seem angered or unnerved by his angry tone. "Why are you following that lord of misrule?"

"You..." Rob tore off the towel and threw himself at her. "You deserve to die!"

The Milotic shifted to one side. "Do I?" she asked. "Why?"

"You're with the rebels!" he accused bitterly. "You're the ones ruining our Golden Age."

"Interesting." The Milotic mildly dodged his next blow. "Could you explain your idea of a _Golden Age _without being so mean?"

"It's an age without rebels like you stirring up rebellions and killing so many innocent Pokemon!" Rob said angrily. _Are you stupid?! You know what you were doing!_

"I see," the serpent said. "So that's how Darkrai lied so you would answer his decree."

"What?"

"Look at it from the reversed view, Robert Shaw. Are you sure you're on the right side at all? You know Darkrai sentenced General Blobby to an unruly torturous death. Are you willing to follow that lord, unconcern of the aftermath?"

"I... General Blobby... what?" Rob spluttered. "It's not possible!"

"That is what we call deception, my dear," the Milotic sighed. "Even in a Golden Age it is everywhere."

"Just..." Rob backed away. "Who are you?"

The Milotic smiled. "My name is Melodia, Seer of the Future. My job is to listen to the future's murmurs." She spun around suddenly. "But let us take a walk and have a little talk. Our time is running out, and a great danger is coming about." She stared at Rob. "You say that the rebels are the cause of darkness, and I say it's you. However, I respect your opinion, so you should respect my view. This world of yin and yang so dark and bright―it's not possible for one to stand purely in the light, nor being able to see themselves in the darkness. The differences between good and bad are faint. Yet we always blame others for the evil taint. What I'm telling is the truth, not a silly rumor like the Fountain of Youth. Do you think Kona dying was a mere accident? Do you need any more hints?" Her eyes flitted past his face. They contained neither anger or sympathy. "What makes you think that you're on the right side? You obviously don't know what your 'lord' is trying to hide."

"I don't..." Rob backed up. "I don't have to listen to you!" He let out a roar of rage and flew at Melodia. She whipped aside, catching him before he fell into the pile of glass shards.

Rob writhed and fought, but Melodia simply held him at a tail's length and studied him with her dark eyes.

"Are you fighting?" she asked quietly. "You won't win, if you know what I mean."

"Wha―" Rob twisted his head to see that the Milotic's aqua blue tail-fins were deadly sharp and canted at an angle so that they were directed at his neck.

Rob understood her warning; she'd already cornered him. He could die, or listen to what she has to say, none of which Rob was very interested in doing. He let out a bitter laugh.

"It's hilarious, really," he said, half-mad with the entire event. "I'm a police officer and a lieutenant of the Shadow Force Army. I'm supposed to be a good and wise leader―yet I can't even defeat a silly rebel like you."

"_Oy_, but I am not a rebel, you see." Melodia set him down. "I just want to help you get better―so tell me."

"About what?"

"Anything. My hearing is keen, and my patience an endless ring. Go on and spill it all out, but please don't shout." Her gaze flicked nervously around the alley. "There are some Pokemon who are looking for me. I think it'd be bad if with me you are to be seen."

Rob sat down glumly. He had to secretly admit that he appreciated having someone to talk to. He didn't want to talk about his backstory with Group R. They knew enough. Besides, it was too painful to share with a close friend. Better a stranger than Group R.

"I was abandoned on the streets when I was young―because my parents were too poor to raise me and I was so weak that they thought I'd soon die anyways. Luckily, I was adopted by a chief police officer. That's why I've always and have succeeded this dream of becoming a police officer myself. But..." he looked down at his ash-black paws. "... I was bullied at school all the time. No one thought much of me except as a victim and pathetic pup who couldn't fight back for his life. It kept going on and on and I kept suppressing the feeling that I ultimately needed to die because I didn't want to hurt my foster father's feelings. One day, while some of the regular bullies were picking on me, a Poochyena and Mawile came over and knocked them down. The Mawile was Annie―who you fought with earlier. The Poochyena was someone called Kona..."

"Your late wife," Melodia supplied.

"I don't know how you know that, but yeah. They taught me how to stand up for myself and a whole bunch of other things that really helped me improve with my social skills. Together, the three of us enrolled in the Police Force and Sinnoh Military. In the end, all three of us became soldiers in the military. Then we quit the army and joined the newly formed Shadow Force for several reasons―one, we wanted to fix the racial problems that were hurting the Ghost and Dark types, and two, because Kona's father was one of the creators of the Shadow Force, a great general, and Lord Darkrai's right-hand Pokemon and adviser. We quickly ascended the ranks from drummers all the way to soldiers. Kona became a lieutenant, too. Sometime later, the Shadow Force became completely in charge of all the police forces in every region, so Annie and I were sent to the Kalosian Police Force. Kona came with us, too." His eyes glazed over at the pleasant memory that was so far away. "I proposed to her, and she accepted. We got married and had Lily―our daughter. For the first time in my life, I was so happy. I thought nothing could ever go wrong again. I thought to myself, '_This is what happiness is. This is what will last forever._'" He let out a long sigh. "But as most tragedies go... my foolish happiness wasn't to last."

Melodia studied the sad Mightyena's expression. She recognized the sadness, the heartbreak, and the hopelessness in the lieutenant's eyes. It was an expression that she'd seen several times before.

It wasn't depression. Depression was different. Depression usually came after failure. But Rob hadn't failed anything big-time yet. Not even Jazz. Jazz's injury was just the switch that set off this chain reaction of sorrow.

Yes, it was pure sadness. It was something that reminds you of every time you've failed, or of heartbreak. Melodia could tell that Rob wasn't ready to give up yet, but he needed a listening ear, someone he could talk to about his inner voice.

He needed a friend.

* * *

**At the Accumula Town Hall...**

"So they were murdered." Ralph's eyes started watering. "Because of me. Because I was so stupid and didn't see that they were being targeted. And I thought they were abandoning us when they left! I... I'm useless," Ralph finished sadly. "I can't do anything. I've failed everyone and everything. I was born to fail over and over again. I shouldn't have done something big like this."

"Well... you did," May said slowly, "And you've succeeded as well. We've already come so far. Remember why you started this? I don't think you started it for yourself. It was for the Pokemon who were and are still suffering from the new bill."

"That's right," Charlez soothed. "You're alive for a reason. There's a reason for all of your actions. You just don't know that they were for other Pokemon, so you thought you were being selfish and doing it for yourself."

"Really?"

"Follow your heart," May said gently, "and it will never lead you awry."

"How can I trust my heart when I can't even trust myself?" Ralph asked soberly.

"You have to believe," Ron said. "Even when everyone else is going in the other direction, you have to believe that you're going in a better direction. There _is _no right direction or wrong direction―there's only your direction, and others' directions."

"Are you sure?" Ralph stared unsteadily at them, unsure of himself.

"Definitely!" Jason cheered. "Believe in yourself, bro! Have some faith! It doesn't matter which road you take or what happens―know that stuff will get better! Believe! Trust! Waffles! Poffins!"

"That was the most inspiring uninspiring comment you've ever made." Ron commented drily.

"Hey!"

Ralph got slowly to his paws. Determination flowed through him like an unyielding river of lava. "You're right," he declared. "I'm not going to let this put me down. We might have been beaten back, but as long as we keep trying―we can win! We have to believe in ourselves and not let those down-lookers bring us down! We can do this!"

Everyone smiled at him.

"Oh, yawn. Sob story." Five heads swiveled in all directions as a bright blue flash emitted from a pendant. "Are you done with all the gushy stuff now?"

"_Lunis_?" Ron asked in amazement. "I thought you were done spying on us!"

"I am." Lunis stepped forward, his yellow eyes serious and his neon blue rings flashing. "But I thought I should come to dissolve this misunderstanding you seem to have with me."

"You were spying on us," Charlez noted.

"It's my job. If there's a war―there are spies. Where there are spies―"

"Back to the point. What do you want?" Ralph demanded.

"Ah, question and answers, I suppose. You ask me a question, I'll answer. Then I'll ask you a question, and you'll answer. I go first." His eyes flitted from face to face. "Why are you rebelling against the Shadow Force?"

"Because they're evil!" Ralph replied instantly.

"Are they? Or are you?" Lunis challenged. "Why do you insist so strongly in your point of view? The world doesn't rotate around a single Lucario, you know!"

Ralph started to panic again. Lunis was right... who was the evil one over here. Him or Darkrai?

"Our turn," Charlez spoke up. "Whose side are you on?"

Lunis grinned, showing fangs. "Not on yours, but not on Darkrai's either. What makes you think there are only _two _groups here? There has always been a third group―the one in the shadows, the ones hiding. The ones secretly helping both sides and neither side."

"Thank you for not talking in riddles," May muttered.

Lunis scoffed. "My turn, then. Do you know Darkrai's true motives?"

"He wants to make us the Dark and Ghost types' slaves!"

"Oh? Then why are there multi-type Pokemon in the Shadow Force?"

"You said one at a time," Charlez reminded him.

"No, this is a statement."

"There was a 'why' in it."

"It's a challenge! If you know, tell me why!"

Ralph looked at the Umbreon with uncertainty. "Maybe if they join―they'll get the privileges that were stated in the new bill?"

"Ha-ha _no_. You're obviously stupid," Lunis snorted. "It's not _that _bad of a guess. My point is―have you seen any Dark or Ghost types taking advantage of the new bill yet?"

"That's three questions right there," Ron grumbled.

"Answer me, great leader of the Revolutionists," Lunis said sarcastically. "Tell me!"

"Well... I guess... not."

"Exactly. Do you know why?"

"... No."

"Your turn," Lunis replied. "Ask me."

"Do _you _know why?" Ralph demanded.

"Why what?"

"That's like, five questions," Ron noted.

The two ignored him. "Why the Dark and Ghost types aren't taking advantages of the bill," Ralph answered.

"You see―most of the Dark and Ghost types are respectable citizens, right? If they use the new bill to their advantage, everyone will hate them and basically destroy their peaceful lives. They have no wish to do that because they, like us, are Pokemon," Lunis informed him coolly, "Who do you think is actually benefiting from the new bill?"

Ralph's blood turned cold. "Darkrai," he guessed. "And his supporters―the Shadow Force."

"Precisely. He is the only one gaining from it. He has gained supporters, money, and a military force from the new bill. But do you know why he wants those?"

"Uh... no."

"Darkrai wants to be a legendary," Lunis said darkly. "Not just a minor legendary merely in charge of nightmares―but a legendary like the God Arceus. A full-fledged immortal in charge of the universe. He does not care for supporters―they are mere tools to him. He wants the world turned dark. He want's to pull it all into the..." At this point, Lunis's blue pendant sparked, and Umbreon hissed in rage. "Never mind that. He wants the world. That's all."

"Why?" Ralph asked. "What does he want that?"

Lunis bared his fangs in a snarl. "Doesn't matter right now. My point is―are you going to give up now? Are you still unsure about who your enemy is? Do you still have doubts about your revolution? A flame that burns in the day is of no use to anyone."

"I..." Ralph stared at the ground uncertaintly, then made up his mind. "I'm sure. I've decided."

"Good." Lunis straightened up. "My work here is do―"

_FLASH!_

A gold shimmer appeared and a clothed Pokemon fell on top of Lunis. Lunis let up a _yeep _of surprise and hit the floor face-first.

"Mother of Arceus!" he yelped. "Who is that?"

The new arrival got up carefully, the brown cloth hiding most of its body from view. But Ralph recognized the emotionless golden eyes that gleamed from beyond the folds of the cloth.

"You!" he snarled immediately. "Lunis―that's a Shadow Force officer! He fought us back then to help that Mawile officer escape."

"Chill," Lunis grumbled. "That's a _she _and that's Monnie. She's one of the―she's one of us. Now, for heaven's sake―what are you doing here?!"

Monnie made no noise. Her eyes drifted aimlessly as she passed a note to Lunis.

Lunis peeped at it and growled. "We're giving away too much info!" he complained. "They don't deserve..." His blue pendant sparked again. "Okay, fine." he groused and passed the note over. "It's the second part of the Prophecy. Apparently, it's an apology gift for stealing your friend Scarlet's letter."

Ralph scanned it quickly. The paper read:

_**Fallen cities burn with ease**_

_**Bitter emotions for the deceased**_

_**Hopeless wishes made by and by**_

_**Waking jewels, deathless sighs.**_

_**The great that rise the weak that fall**_

_**The light that fades; dark overpasses all**_

_**Death and life watching over time and space**_

_**Eternal rest, closed eyes a waste**_

_**'Tis not a battle of yin nor a fight for yang**_

_**Neither one victorious but both feel pain**_

_**Thus let the true souls be release**_

_**The void will nevermore rest in peace.**_

"What does _that _mean?" Jason, who had been peeking at the letter over Ralph's shoulder looked up and asked. "Hey―where'd they go?"

The two spies were gone. They'd simply vanished into thin air, leaving behind an eerie silence. Charlez gently took the letter from Ralph's shaking paws of doubtfulness.

"Let's think about that another day," she advised. "First of all, shall we recall the meeting?"

"Yeah." Ralph got back onto his hind paws with a new sense of purpose. He knew that he was fighting for justice, although he could not yet comprehend the darkness he was fighting―he knew he was doing the right thing. Every marrow in his bone was charged with renewed zeal. He was ready to do anything. "Let's."

The door creaked and Mark stepped in cautiously. "Everyone's worried about you, Ralph. Are you oka―" He suddenly froze and looked around frantically, as if there was a fly zipping about his head.

"I'm fine," Ralph said. "Let's go." He headed towards the doorway, but Mark didn't budge.

"Is something wrong?" May asked.

"Was..." Mark looked at them with clear puzzlement on his face. "... was _Harmony _here?"

* * *

**Back at the Undella Alley...**

Melodia pulled Rob under a chunk of the broken alley that stuck out like an outcropping, sheltering them from the rain. She probably shouldn't have pulled off a Rainy Day like that, but oh well. Life was a lot more exciting with major bonehead mistakes.

Rob shivered, drenched to the bone. The fight seemed to be fading from his very marrow, but he went on talking, somewhat fiercely. "Some time after, the rebellion started in Hoenn. We called it the Petalburg Rebellion, and Kona's father died in that battle, as well did his entire army and nearly half of the Police Force. Kona was mad, you know? I was, too. The rebels killed a entire regiment of justice fighters and just... got away with it. Kona went straight to Lord Darkrai and he granted her the status of a general. Kona, of course, ordered a counterattack immediately. But she didn't attack Petalburg, since the rebels were already prepared for an attack. She targeted Mossdeep, because it was the center of all of the rebels' firepower and where they got all of their weapons. Mossdeep was also the only city so far with a Space Center, and in order to prevent the rebels of having the advantage of the ability to fire bombs from space, she wanted to eliminate that possibility."

Melodia studied him. "Yet she didn't know why the rebels chose to fight. She didn't investigate why their rebellion was right."

Rob's eyes opened wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing that you should know of now," Melodia answered darkly. "It is a subject that I cannot speak of, something I sealed with a vow. But do go on. Your interesting story so far has not caused me to yawn."

Rob looked at her, but it was clear that Melodia wasn't interested in telling him any more than she should.

The Mightyena took a deep breath and continued his story. "Kona didn't tell me what she was planning, or why she chose it to be that way... and she didn't tell me about her plan to attack Hoenn... until the day after she left for Mossdeep along with several units. The unit that Annie and I were in weren't included, and we were given patrolling duty along the the coastal border of Kalos. I felt betrayed, of course, but I figured that Kona wanted to protect me. Later, I learned that her army was forced to retreat due to the lack of arms. I thought that was okay, too, since she was returning using the Shadow Force's naval support, and our ships were strong enough. Besides, Hoenn wasn't exactly into naval stuff... or so I thought."

"You forgot about Pacifidlog Town, Ever Grande City, Slateport City, Dewford Town, Lilycove City, and Sootopolis City. The fact that Hoenn's naval skills are the strongest of all the regions, that thought is quite silly," Melodia said. "Mossdeep is an island, don't you see? Why would their naval force be weak, would you please explain to me?"

"Th... that's what the lieutenant in charge of the unit I was in told me."

"It was an obvious lie. You're so gullible to get by," Melodia sighed.

Rob flattened his ears with guilt. "I know, I know," he muttered. "Anyhow, she... she didn't make it. There were..."

"Warships hidden in the Shoal Cave, to escape there was no way." Melodia finished.

Rob's eyes welled up. "Her entire force was forced to go back to Mossdeep because their ships had been destroyed. She decided to to resume the attack on Mossdeep, even though it was obvious that she'd lose. A warehouse containing the bombs and firearms exploded... and she didn't escape in time. The explosion knocked her off the cliff." His expression grew angry. "If only does rebels weren't so intent on killing! Why don't they just let us rule!" he spat out.

"Tsk tsk, to that I have to disagree. You're only angry because the deceased is your family. But if you look at it from the reversed view, you'll learn thing that you never knew. One of my friend's sisters died by Kona's claws. She died when she tried to save her from the fall. She used Telekinesis, to no avail, when Kona got back on the cliff she didn't say thanks but killed. It was a double death―such tragedy... all because of Darkrai's decree. Killing your savior is a fatal crime―a grudge that will never be forgiven through the passage of time." Melodia took a deep breath. "The world does not rotate around a single Pokemon, you see. You must see everyone's point of view, like me."

Rob was suddenly frightened. What if this crazy rhyming snake right? Which one _was _the right side, the side he should be fighting on? He shifted on his paws, unsure of himself. He started to shake, his emotions mixing like ingredients in an egg beater. _What if I was wrong from the start..._

A calming sensation suddenly surrounded him. Rob looked up to see the Milotic, eyes closed, glowing with a vivid pink light. The glow seemed to reach his heart and mind and restore peace to them.

"W-What is that?" he croaked.

"It's a special ability we Milotics obtain. It's also my apology gift for causing this rain," Melodia said. "But do go on with your story, I plea. It is quite interesting to me."

Rob looked at her suspiciously, but without his usual hostility. "I'd just returned from patrol and was taking care of Lily when Annie came over... she said... she said..." He closed his eyes. "She said that Kona's entire force was wiped out. Not a single left alive. That was the end of my beloved wife. It also marked the end of my so-called happiness." Rob lowered his head. "And as of now, I suppose it's also the end of Jazz."

"You have seven minutes before her death, but this potion can restore her breath," Melodia suddenly spoke up, waving a green potion with her tail. "For my sins against you, I think this parting gift shall do."

"What... how? Annie said the only antidote for that was destroyed!"

"The lab was destroyed, the potion was not. You'd better get this to your friend on the hospital cot."

Rob took the potion reverently. "Even though you're an enemy who must be destroyed by all costs," he said gratefully, "I'll let you go... not that I captured you in the first place." He didn't know why she was helping him, or how she knew everything was going to happen, but he was sure that she was someone who could be trusted with a life. She had a strange aura, one would say―neither evil, nor good.

"Then shall we compromise? So we don't lead to each other's demise." Melodia waved her tail. The rain was really coming down now, slamming against the pavement in silver sheets of water. "Promise me you won't attack me during seven days―a week, the amount of time it'll take your friend to get back on her feet. Agree?"

"Yes," Rob said without hesitation. It wasn't a stupid promise, though. He could tell she wanted to get away from him as much as he did her. He didn't blame her. They were supposed to be enemies, after all. "I promise."

"Very well, Lieutenant Shaw. I suppose there's hope for you after all." Melodia smiled and started backing up, her image blurring behind the cover of the rain.

"One more thing." Rob judged the time. He had five minutes to get back to Jazz, but he desperately wanted a answers. "What did you mean―that you apologize for the rain, and about your sins against me?"

"The rain will allow a companion of mine to use invisibility," Melodia said darkly. "As long as it's a form of water, to _that _Pokemon it's a key. As for my sins, I must admit―it would be the three I killed with a single hit."

"_What?_" Rob was about to take his words back and strangle the serpent. "Why?" He whirled around. Suddenly, a mystery flew into his mind. Where were Ero and the two Banette drivers? Horror overshadowed him. "Those three... you killed them! Why?" he repeated.

Melodia simply flicked her tail. "They would not like their future paths, had they been restored. Darkrai would see to it that from everything they'd be moored. Being crystallized does not cause one's death, but if restored to animated―one must think of the aftermaths."

Rob stared in alarm at the seemingly shards of glass scattered around his paws. "Don't tell me that..." Something that Mina had said earlier flashed into his mind; _He can turn Pokemon into crystal. We'll all die! _It suddenly became clear to him―the three officers had been crystallized. As the remaining officers had hurried straight to the hospital since Jazz had been impaled, they had also inadvertently given Melodia the time to kill off Ero and the two Banettes. "You killed them?!"

"It had to be done―not just for murdering's fun." Melodia's shape was blurry now. "Remember our pact, newest friend. In a little while, you'll understand..." The wind rose and the cold raindrops fell. A hailstone smacked Rob on the noggin, almost causing him to ditch the potion into the hard cement ground right there and then. "... you have three more minutes―go save your friend, dimwit!"

Rob wanted to chase her down and give her a thrashing to remember, but Jazz was more important. He gritted his teeth and ran through the hail.

* * *

**Near Route 14...**

"Was the hailstone a necessity?! Look at all of the bruises you gave me!" Melodia scowled as she applied healing paste to her body. "I helped you with the rain―and this is what I gain?" She huffed and swirled around a blazing bonfire in the middle of the tent she'd temporarily set up. Marcus was sleeping near her, wrapped in several layers of blankets.

"Apologies, _mon chère copine_." said the darkly-clad figure standing as far away from the fire as possible, in a rather heavy Kalosian accent, "It's been quite a long time since I've been put on ze field, so I zought using ze beautifully _devastating _power of ice as a grand entrance would work, _n'est-ce pas_?"

"You're an idiot, you midget." Melodia glared. "You think it's easy to start a power with a sodden and half-frozen match! I knew I shouldn't help with any of the 'grand entrances' you hatch!"

"_La sévérité _you're treating me, snake oracle. But I'll repay you by 'elping you with zose quests you've been refusing to commit. Zat _is _why I was dispatched, isn't it? Kalos is a nice place, but Unova 'as so much more _imbeciles _to play around wiz! I zink I'll like it 'ere, after all. I guess I'll start wiz _les_ _trois_ in Undella, zen move to the one in―"

"Enough―you sicken me with your words. With you I wish not to exhaust my poor vocal chords," Melodia muttered.

"Sure, I'll leave now, _copine_. I know you're just jealous of my perfect Kalosian, _non_? _Au revoir_, Melodia!" The Pokemon's features shimmered, then disappeared in a swirl of snow.

"How I hate Agent Frost," Melodia grumbled. "Bloody plans to me are just plain fumes of disgusting exhaust." She sighed and settled down to make lunch. "What a tiring day. Why did things have to end up this way?" she complained as she brought out the ingredients.

Marcus opened his eyes, his teeth chattering from the frigid air. Melodia was stirring a pot that wafted delicious fumes of something warm and tasty. He stumbled over to bask in the warmth of the fire. Without a word, Melodia handed (with her tail) him a wooden bowl and spooned a piping hot scoop of soup into it.

"Fuel up, mate," she advised. "Health isn't something that you should negate."

Marcus sipped the soup cautiously and eyed Melodia suspiciously. He had a ton of questions to ask her, but wasn't sure where to start. He guessed that she knew much more about him and all the mysteries that surrounded them, but was secretive about them and wouldn't be easily swayed as to giving those answers away.

"We should get going soon," Melodia said, looking up. "And hurry before the moon―"

"Harmony."

"What about Harmony... what do you mean? No traces of her recently have I seen..."

"You know something, don't you?" Marcus said accusingly. "Why did you mention her? And when I turned into Psycho Eevee―you didn't seem surprised. You activated your invisibility pendant immediately and got out of the blast zone. You _knew _anyone within my blast zone would be vaporized instantly!"

"Not vaporized instantly, you see―"

"That's what happened to Harmony!" Marcus didn't even wait for Melodia to finish her sentence. "She just disappeared! She _died _because she was close to me! She... she..." He suddenly stumbled. "What... did you... put... soup..."

"Sorry―it had to be done. Those are questions I can't answer―not even for fun."

"But―"

"The final supply truck was just a simple fake―now to your friends I shall take." Melodia tossed water over the fire. It spluttered out instantly.

The last thing that went through Marcus's mind as the serpent leaned over him was a single word:

_Betrayal._

* * *

**At the Accumula Town Hall, Meeting Room...**

"I'm telling you―there _was _no Harmony!" Ron explained exasperatedly to Mark. "Lunis was there, _yes_, and so was the other spy called Monnie. _There was no Harmony! _And pardon my harsh words―but you yourself said she _died_."

"I know, I know," Mark said glumly. He figured that he must've been hallucinating or something... but it was still queer, He was so sure he'd felt her presence in the room. Okay, the feeling might've been different―darker, colder, and much more confident―but it couldn't have been wrong! As different as it was now, he was definite that it was Harmony's aura he had felt, not Lunis's.

_Who are you, Monnie? _Mark wished he'd busted into the room sooner. He wasn't sure if Harmony had siblings, but Monnie must've somehow been related to Harmony. She had to be!

"Mark!" The Blaziken snapped to attention as Lumiere called him again. "Hello?! Please fetch your consciousness, I beg of you. We're recalling the meeting!"

"Ah... yeah. Sorry," Mark apologized.

"Well, back to it," Mayor Airavata said briskly. "Mark?"

"Yo!"

"And... Ralph." Vata turned to the Lucario hopefully. Ralph could see the trust and faith the Dewott had in him. He couldn't let the mayor down. He was doing this for the Pokemon now, now himself.

"Present," he said.

* * *

**At Sinnoh, at the Three Lakes...**

Three lakes.

_Acuity._

_ Verity._

_ Valor._

We all know the names deep in our hearts as the resting place of the legendary three. But now, a change was coming over the lakes that had remained unstirred for so many centuries.

_Knowledge._

_ Emotion._

_ Willpower._

Those are the three forces that often balance our daily lives. Without willpower, you cannot control your emotions. Without emotions, you cannot use knowledge to the best of its use. Without knowledge, you would have no willpower for anything.

Such was the power of those three simple terms, yet we often never notice them in our everyday lives.

Although the day was bright, no Pokemon in the bright country of Sinnoh saw the luminous red flicker pulsing from the waking guardians. Most of this, of course, was due to the inhabitants attempting to regain control of their lives from the Ghost and Dark types, not to mention subordinates of the Shadow Force, that had used loopholes in the new bill to gain to their advantage.

Pokemon fighting over power? A clash of emotions. Pokemon using loopholes? A misuse of knowledge. Pokemon struggling to survive while others mercilessly murdered? The dark side of willpower.

The three factors of balance were not meant to be used this way.

The wind blew softly across the surface of Lake Valor. The being hidden away by a swirling pool of silt and cold water shifted, disturbed by the unbalance that was pulsing through the scales of the world. Slowly, the red gem on its forehead and tails began flashing as it struggled to stay asleep.

It was useless, however. Once the three factors forming the Scales of the World were unbalanced, this creature, along with two others, would wake to balance the scales, then return to slumber again. This is how it had always been, and how it will always be.

_Sisters..._

The lonely thought edged its way through the clairvoyance dimension, sending the jolt some of our Revolutionists had felt earlier.

It was silent for some moments, then another voice joined in.

_Unbalanced..._

The two voices waited for the third, but it never appeared.

_Wake up..._

_ Sister, where are you?_

_ Why won't she wake up?_

_ It's been so cold. So long. _

_ Why is it this way?_

_ Legendary..._

_ Can only be a legendary..._

_We need to wake her._

_ Together._

_ Energy of Willpower._

_ Energy of Wisdom._

_ Wake up, Being of Emotions!_

_ Wake up!_

_ The world has been unbalanced for so long._

_ We must balance it once more._

_ Wake up, sister..._

_ Wake up, our sister..._

Far away from the other two, the last being of power twitched uncomfortably. Something was calling out to her...

_Wake up..._

It sounded like her sisters.

_Come to us..._

A pair of yellow eyes flickered open, the glare of its gaze slicing through the swirling silt and mud. The gleaming red jewels that shone from her head and tails flashed brightly. She could hear her sisters clearer now. They were repeating a single phrase over and over again.

_Wake up._

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	14. Shadows of War

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Shadows of War**

"Everybody's present," Mayor Airavata stated. "Let's start where we left off."

"Where _did _we leave off?" Mayor Akhelios asked as the Revolutionists and the three mayors crowded around the long meeting table.

"Who knows?" Jason munched on a poffin.

"Agreed," Mayor Mack said from the PC screen, ignoring the two. "We need to find a way to fend off the aerial bombings and attacks, retake Striaton, and get a lot more organized about this war business," the Mudkip stated. "That's a lot of things to do in a short time. I believe the Shadow Force will be anticipating our movements as well. We must act before they do."

"If only our military force was big enough to blast them apart," Jason said.

"How large is our military force?" Ralph asked, scratching his head.

"You're the leader―how can you not know that?" Jason yelped in surprise, throwing poffins into the air.

"What? Do _you _know?"

"Um... _no_, but..."

"Stop it, you two," Lumiere said sternly. "We have approximately 5,143 Pokemon in our attack force, including the ten Revolutionists here, but not counting the hospitalized ones. It's a small force compared to the Shadow Force's army, but we've done pretty well so far."

"So with these numbers, how do we do all of that?" Rachiel asked sensibly. "Also, our attack style is so out of fashion. One big group rushing towards the enemy is _not _smart at all. And half of them don't even _get _commands or battle formations."

"I have an idea," Charnette said. "And all the answers to the situation."

All eyes turned towards the Liepard, who was lying gracefully on the only couch in the room. She smirked, snapping her jaws together with relish.

"For the aerial attacks, we could have part of our army patrol the skies above the cities we've freed. I mean―some Pokemon in our army already know magic and some of them are Flying types or can levitate, right? Why not just use that?" Charnette pointed out.

"You mean, create a special unit just to combat the aerial attacks?" May inquired.

"Yep."

"Is that... Will that work?"

"I have absolutely _nooo _idea, but it's worth a try, isn't it? They could specialize in deactivating bombs with magic and engaging flying enemies in battle. I hope that all of you realize that our battlefield isn't just on the land―it's in the sky as well," Charnette replied.

"It _could _work," Rachiel admitted. "But do we have enough Pokemon to do that?"

"Dunno." Amethyst shrugged. "But worth a try."

"We can check on that later," Ralph decided. "What about the other situations?"

"Well... one flaw about our army is that it's all clumped up in a big, chaotic mess, right?" Charnette asked.

"Yeah," Ralph replied.

"What if we actually _use our brain cells _and _learn from history _by dividing the army into regiments or units of nine hundred to a thousand Pokemon each?" Charnette suggested sensibly. "Then it'd be an actual, organized military force. Each regiment can specialize in a certain type of attack or strategy. That way, we don't risk the danger of being annihilated all at once in one charge. We can also get backup just in case something goes _terribly _wrong―like it usually does―this way, correct?"

"Smart," Lumiere agreed, with a bit of excitement. The ghostly purple flames that wreathed around his body flared brightly. "We can also have a medical unit!"

"And we could also have lieutenants and generals!" Xeno cheered.

"Poffins and waffles!" Jason added.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Mark asked.

It was clear that the Revolutionists were getting mighty excited about the dividing-into-regiments plan. Charnette had a pleased smirk plastered onto her face as the others chattered excitedly. Jason tossed poffins into the air.

"But..." May frowned. "Doesn't that mean we have to split up?"

Everyone settled down quickly after May's words. It was true. Turning one massive army into dedicated regiments meant separating, and nobody wanted to separate from each other after planning, teaming, and fighting together.

"Do we really have to?" Mark asked hopelessly. "Can't we all stay in the same force?"

"No," Lumiere replied reluctantly, but without any hesitation. "Each regiment will need a general and lieutenant, and they would have to be Pokemon that we could trust... and none of us know the other soldiers well enough to do that. Those ranks will need to be filled in by us―it's inevitable."

"No it's not!" Trent said forcefully, "I no wanna separate! We stay and fight together!"

Everyone stared at him, probably because he actually spoke in a semi-grammatically correct sentence and it was the longest dialogue they'd ever heard from him. The big guy had tears in his eyes and as terrifying as the Tyranitar looked, his pleading eyes were more than the others could take.

"Those are some _serious _puppy eyes," Mark mumbled.

"I don't want to separate either," Jason said in a very small voice. He pulled out a waffle and munched on it anxiously.

"Let's worry about that later, I guess..." Ralph cleared his throat. "First of all, we need to get the aerial unit established first―Rachiel, Charnette, and Xeno―"

"If Charna's going then I am too!" Amethyst argued.

"―_and _Amethyst, could you guys take care of the aerial unit?" Ralph finished. "Lumiere, May, and Victor―you three take care of the other regiments. We'll separate the Force―not including the mayors, the aerial force, or the ten of us here―into four regiments. Set up stands for each regiment where the Pokemon can sign up."

"Roger that," Victor said.

"I thought you said we were gonna worry about that later," Jason pointed out. "So this means we're separating, after all."

"We have to," Ralph said. "For the greater good."

"I hate the greater good," Jason mumbled.

Mayor Airavata pointed to a map of Accumula Town that was hanging on the wall. "The Town Square is the biggest open space we have. There's also a platform there you could use to gather the soldiers and set up the sign-up sheets. It's just two blocks away from the Town Hall."

"Hold on a moment―" Mayor Akhelios said. "Your Town Square is two blocks _away _from your _Town Hall_?"

"_Your _Town Square is on the other side of the city from your Town Hall," Vata pointed out. "Or―sorry―it _was_."

Akhelios flared up immediately at the disrespectful remark. "How dar―"

"Gentlemon―keep your dignity," Mayor Mack said in his very official mayor voice. "I've started a video conference with the Council of Unovian Mayors"―the other two mayors groaned audibly―"so we can discuss this Revolution business. As you know, some of the other towns and cities―such as Nimbasa City and Nimbasa Town―have already started their own respective Revolutions. We need to separate the neutral from the rebelling from the anti-rebelling, got that?"

"We need to what to what to what?" Vata repeated.

"So basically, we need to know who _else _is rebelling, who's staying neutral, and who's on the Shadow Force's side," Mack explained, his image flickering on the screen.

"Oh. Right."

"Why the Council of Mayors?" Akhelios groaned.

"_You _suggested it last time," Vata reminded.

"That was _before _I realized my precious citizens weren't dead."

"What a―"

"Gentlemon!" Mack snapped. "Cool it!" He gestured at the gaping Revolutionists. "Don't mind us. We do this all the time with the Council of Mayors―"

"Except with cupcakes and food fights," Vata muttered.

"And pranks and whipped cream," Akhelios added.

"Aren't mayors supposed to be serious?" Jason whispered.

"Do you have a _problem-iski_, little kid?" Akhelios asked.

"―so go about your duties as we join the council through cyberspace, please." Mack finished.

"What he said." Ralph turned to the Revolutionists. "Charnette, Amethyst, Xeno, Rachiel, Lumiere, May, and Victor―remember what I said. The rest of you try to organize and help them at the signing stands. We'll meet back here after all that has been sorted out..."

"That might takes days," Lumiere pointed out. "Or even weeks."

"Which part of '_after all that has been sorted out_' do you not get?" Victor asked.

"What? I'm just saying we should have quick meetings every now and then to catch up..."

"We'll meet back here tonight at eleven, then. Is that okay?" Ralph finalized. Nobody objected. "Okay, good. Now―"

"Ralph!" The door flew open and Jebodiah, along with a fluttering Vindictus, stormed in.

"What is it?" the leader answered.

The Raichu's cheeks were sparking electricity―either he was hyperventilating or excited. "We've found the missing citizens!"

* * *

It turned out that the citizens, led by Mayor Akhelios' brother―Vulcan―had found themselves sleeping in a cave deep in the forest near Accumula Town. After waking up, Vulcan had led the citizens to Accumula, since Striaton was teeming with Shadow Force officers. The citizens were scared, cold, and hungry, but mostly unhurt except for a few bruises.

"It's a miracle!" Akhelios cheered as he embraced his brother along with his sister, Pagina. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, miraculously," Vulcan grunted.

"Who saved you?" Pagina asked worriedly, checking her brother. "You barely have any wounds at all!"

"I don't remember..." Vulcan said distantly. "It seems as if we were all teleported seconds before the magic fire hit us. I remember seeing some snake-like Pokemon and some other robed creeps talking near me while I was half-sleeping, but I didn't catch their conversation. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, as long as you're safe!" Akhelios hugged him joyfully. "Come on! You must be hungry! Go eat; I'll meet you after this meeting." Akhelios hurried back into the Town Hall as Pagina pulled Vulcan along and the siblings raced off.

"I've never seen him this cheerful before," Vata said drily. "Proof that miracles can happen."

"Vata!" Charlez snapped, walking up from behind him. "You're the very respectable mayor of Accumula. _Do _stop acting like a child, will you?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go join the meeting now," the Dewott mayor muttered and trudged off.

Ralph watched as he disappeared, a smile on his lips.

"Ralph―you called for me. Jason said you wanted to talk to me?" Charlez turned towards Ralph, her face a worried frown. "What's wrong?"

"It's about my parents," Ralph said calmly, though his voice carried traces of sadness. "About them being murdered. Can you give me the full story?"

"Do you _want _the full story? Can you take it?" Charlez asked.

"Yes."

Charlez sighed. She hated talking about her close friends' deaths, and she had dreaded this coming moment. She steadied her breath and started. "Do you know how the Supreme Leader―the rank Darkrai now holds―has a term limit unless you're an immortal legendary?"

"Yeah." Ralph remembered his civics lessons. "The rank saps your life energy purposely so no Pokemon can be Supreme Leader forever and to insure that there would be no 'former leaders' that would start rebelling against the government."

"Yes. The last leader―Madam Francie the Granbull―grew weaker and light-headed as the rank sapped her life energy. The rich Pokemon families started using that to their advantage and basically turning the world upside-down―it's like most stories―they taxed the poor and made them do forced labor. Can you imagine that? The Pokemon who worked and sweat and bled to make food never got to taste the food―the rich just took it away. Your parents wanted to stop that, and thus started gathering supporters to stop this process, which was mainly in Southern Unova – the rich's headquarters were in Nimbasa City."

"Nimbasa?" Ralph shook his head with disbelief. "But I remembered that they sent us stuff from other regions too..."

"Nimbasa City is the center of entertainment and leisure―merchants love travelling there as well. They bought stuff from the foreign merchants and sent it to you to disguise the fact that they were actually so close to you." Charlez took a deep breath. "And they were close to overthrowing the rich too. A night before the final assault―some assassins who worked for the rich snuck into your parents' hotel room and... that was that."

"I don't believe that..." Ralph said, trembling. "They had good fighting instincts. They should've sensed them..."

"They were the legendary Royal Assassins," Charlez mentioned darkly, "a family of Eevee and its evolutions that have worked for the rich since the word "rich" was created. They never fail, and they are masters of disguise. Even Pokemon with aura-sensing abilities stand no chance. They are not just plain Eevees, or Flareons, or Sylveons, or whatever, you know? I've heard that they were able to change themselves into their own elements―sort of like Vaporeons into water, Flareons into fire and magma, Glaceons into ice and such. They're a special breed of killers."

_A special breed of killers. _A chill went up the Lucario's back. Why did those assassins have to be a _special breed_? Why are there even _special breeds _of killers? "You don't suppose they're working for Darkrai?" _What if they're coming for us?_

Thankfully, Charlez shook her small head. "I don't think so. The rich were put down by Madam Francie herself, and the assassins started working for her. Then about a year and a half ago, sometime after the Madam's death and before the voting results were out, Darkrai asked for the assassins to work for the Shadow Force, and they openly refused him. Their identities were revealed, and Darkrai killed them himself. Not even special assassins like them could face the full fury of a legendary Pokemon."

Ralph sighed, partially with relief, but mostly out of fear of Darkrai's strength. "Thanks," he murmured. "That's all I need to know."

Charlez placed a claw on his shoulder briefly. "In the end it _was _their victory, you know. The Madame did find out about the exploits of the rich, and they were imprisoned or executed. You should be proud of them."

"I am," Ralph replied, swallowing back a wave of emotions. He glanced at the clock that hung from a wall of the Accumula Town Hall. "Wow..." Time had passed surprisingly slowly. He decided to go check on the returning Striaton citizens. "Let's head for the hospital." He looked imploringly at Charlez. _Don't bring this up_, he seemed to say. _I don't want to think about this again._

"Okay" was the Kricketune's short answer, and the pair went off.

* * *

**Few hours later...**

"Surprisingly, we were able to divide them up pretty quick," Lumiere reported dryly.

"Thanks to Charnette," Xeno added.

"Why? What'd she do?" Ralph asked.

"She went to the platform and said something like, '_Sign up for one of the regiments ASAP! There are only a limited amount of spaces and those who miss the opportunity will be labeled as the Sanitary Force and clean bathrooms!_'"

"I did _not _say that!" Charnette protested.

"It was close, wasn't it?"

"Not even!"

"Whatever she said―it worked. We cleaned up in a matter of hours," Lumiere interrupted. He glanced at the mayors. "Anything to report?"

"The meeting's on hold. We're still arguing," Mack reported. Even from the computer screen, his face looked rather green. "But do go on."

Lumiere nodded. "Each Regiment has around nine hundred Pokemon. The First Regiment specializes in front-line battles and hand-to-hand combat. You could say that it's our regular hit force. The Second Regiment excels in ambushes and strategic counterattacks―sort of like a backup force or one that we send ahead of the enemy to weaken them." the Chandelure informed, "The Third Regiment specializes in last retort attacks and backup. The Fourth Regiment is our moving unit―instant-backup or a force that can be used to cut off the enemy's supplies. Most of the Pokemon in that one specialize in some kind of magic, mostly teleportation."

Xeno took over from there. "Then they're the fancy flying units―Aerial Protection 1 and 2, or NV for Nuvema and AC for Accumula―ranging from around a hundred Pokemon, specializing in flying or magic in each force. The forces are also each respectively divided into 12 to 13 smaller units," the Breloom continued. "The rad thing is, each unit contains only Pokemon from each of their respective hometowns. Isn't that cool?"

"So the Nuvema AP would be protecting Nuvema and the Accumula AP would be protecting Accumula?" Mayor Airavata asked.

"Yep. Isn't that obvious?"

"Hold on―what about Striaton? I mean, after we retake it and rebuild it, of course," Akhelios demanded.

"You mean, _if _we can retake it," Jason reminded him. "We might not be able to! Isn't that just epic?!"

Akhelios glared at him. "You little..."

"Chill," Xeno replied levelly. "We'll recruit the Striaton citizens tomorrow, after they've healed up and stuff."

"Fine."

"And we have four medical units―but each only has around ten or so Pokemon. It's not much, but there are only so many Pokemon that know how to heal," May added.

"That's fine. I'm sure more medics will join as the fight goes on," Ralph assured her.

"Now―what about the generals?" Jason asked. "'Cause I wanna be one!"

"Jason," Charnette said drily. "If you were a general, your army might as well go to the blazes. I'm picturing an army of Pokemon holding waffle and poffin cannons and being pathetically destroyed by bombarding enemies."

"Hey!"

"Besides," the Liepard continued, "each Regiment already specializes in something."

"Darn it."

"I already thought of the generals and lieutenants," Lumiere chimed in. "The AP units already voted their leaders, and the medical units work together, so there's no need for authority. For the First Regiment, I thought it'd be suitable for Ralph to be general and Charlez to be lieutenant. Any objections?"

"Nah, that's cool," Amethyst said. "Suitable too!" Nobody else made a comment, so May wrote the names down on a crisp piece of paper at Lumiere's nod.

"Second Regiment―General Rachiel and Lieutenant Xeno," Lumiere continued. There were no vetoes, so May wrote this down also.

"Third Regiment―General Mark and Lieutenant Victor."

"Hold on―I'm a general?" Mark yelped. "I can't even make Jason stop eating waffles―how am I supposed to control an entire army?"

"_Nobody _can stop Jason from eating waffles," May countered.

"You'll get the hang of it," Victor soothed. "Plus, I'm there to help!"

"Ugh... but..."

"Besides, the Third Regiment is only backup and final surges," May added helpfully.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Um... yes?"

"Agh... fine..." Mark sighed. "I'll do my best. I do wish Marcus was here, though..."

"He'll be back soon. Hopefully," Charnette informed him.

"Hmm? Did you hear from him?"

"No, but I've seen glimpses of him in dreams or while I'm meditating. Assuming the psychotic rapper serpent hasn't killed him yet, I think he'll make it back here in one piece."

"_Psychotic rapper serpent?_"

"Fourth Regiment―General Charnette and Lieutenant Amethyst," Lumiere finished. "Any objections?"

"Cool. We got a mystical death-bringing army of wizards!" Amethyst cheered.

"No objections... but are you sure that's _safe_?" Rachiel asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lumiere replied.

"We could teach our coordinates to boil the flesh from the SFP's bones!" Amethyst yapped.

"We could show them how to send enemy forces to the Spirit World!" Charnette added.

"Yes," Rachiel said. "Safe. I see that."

"We could turn our rivals into sock puppets!"

"Totally," Xeno muttered.

"Hold on―what about uniforms? Are we suppose to go off fightin' in our bare _skin_?" Amethyst demanded.

"We're working on that," Lumiere replied. "We've made some uniforms out of tough material to protect the Pokemon from sharp objects. But we haven't decided on a color yet..." He looked expectantly at the others.

"Blue," Jason said.

"Blue," Mack agreed.

"Blue," Vata joined in.

"Blue," Akhelios stated.

Mark looked at Ralph. "I guess that's official then. I'll go with blue too."

"Why blue?" Amethyst grumbled.

"Well, the SFP uniforms are black... so I guess we're going with bruise colors," Charnette pointed out.

"So it'll be black and blue?" Victor asked. "Well, then... whatever." He shrugged.

"We're going to make them magical, so they can fit on any Pokemon with any body shape," Lumiere explained. "So it's blue uniforms for the regular soldiers, and the medical unit will have white uniforms with blue crosses. Any vetoes?"

"Nope," Mark replied.

"Then that's decided," General Ralph said, determination flashing in his eyes. "Tomorrow, we set up the Striaton AP Force and start training our battalions. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" the others cheered.

* * *

**At the Northern Kingdom Palace...**

Matilda was pacing her throne room thoughtfully when a bright, blue flash caught her attention. A slender Pokemon stepped from the supernova of silver and blue and bowed stiffly before her.

"Who are you?" Matilda asked, preparing a destructive Hyper Beam. She wasn't surprised, being the dignified queen of her age. She was used to this sort of stuff.

"My name is Lunis Aetis, Your Majesty," the shiny Umbreon said evenly. "From the Revolutionists."

Matilda stared at him. _Is this tiny creature stupid or what? _she wondered. "A Revolutionist?" she asked slowly.

"Yes."

"What is a Revolutionist doing in the heart of Shadow Force territory?" the queen asked, evaporating her Hyper Beam out of curiosity. "Are you offering your services?"

"No, ma'am," Lunis replied coolly. "I only bring news."

"News of what? What is there to know?" Matilda replied.

"Well, what do you think Darkrai plans to do with you?"

"Why is this your business?" Matilda countered. _Are you asking to be blasted into ectoplasmic dust?_

"Do you?" Lunis pressed.

Matilda felt her fists clench with anger. She was royalty, after all. How dare a little peasant from the wrong side of the war talk to her this way? "What are you pointing to?" she demanded, trying to take in shaky breaths to calm herself down. _Calm down! If he attacks or puts his nose in the wrong place, _then _you blast him._

"You do understand Darkrai plans to do away with you as soon as you cease to be helpful, yes?" Lunis asked.

_Well, duh. The queen knows all. _"Of course," Matilda muttered. "And I also know that even my most loyal subject―Xiawa―is plotting to overthrow me as well."

"And what do you plan to do about that?"

"What can I do?" Matilda considered blasting this insolent creature in front of her to dust. She shook her head. Jumping to conclusions and vaporizing the Umbreon was not the thing a dignified lady should do. Then she frowned. "And may I ask―how would a random stranger like you know?"

Lunis kept his head bowed. "I _am _a spy, like Xiawa..." He hesitated just the slightest of moments as he spoke the Weavile's name, but composed himself quickly. "I'm good at researching things and analyzing them. I've come to the conclusion that Darkrai is using you, like a pawn."

"A pawn." Matilda glanced at the chess set that was placed primly on a table next to her throne. "Indeed..." She didn't plan to trust the spy yet, but perhaps she could use him... "I can only watch, or Darkrai will turn my entire kingdom against me," she said quietly.

"I doubt that, m'lady," Lunis said confidently. "Do you not see how much your subjects adore you and despise the Shadow Force rule? At a single word from you, they will turn against the Shadow Force and destroy them. Do not ponder their loyalty to you. You should know that you've ruled this land for many peaceful decades. There is no reason why your Northern Kingdom would turn against you. Some of the corrupted ones may, but the majority will follow your command."

"Really." Matilda had never considered that thought before. A plan started forming in her brilliant mind. "I see..." She suppressed a smile. It was all too easy, this plan was. All she needed to be was careful, and Darkrai would be out of her way forever. "Thank you for mentioning that, then. I already have a plan myself. What else do you want?" She kept a straight face. Letting this little rebel see that he had aroused her curiosity would not work out well for her.

"I want an exchange," Lunis stated. "We will both benefit from it."

"And what is that?"

"I kill off Xiawa for you"―Lunis locked eyes with the queen, quite a dangerous thing to do―"and you hand over the Griseous Orb."

The queen froze, and her huge paw went to the jeweled fan hanging on a velvet cord around her neck. "How did you―"

"It's your last line of defense if Darkrai ever threatens you, isn't it?" Lunis asked sensibly. "You were keeping it just in case he does manage to overthrow you."

"That's right." Matilda touched the gleaming yellow gem hidden in the folds of the gilded fan. "I've heard him talk about this gem quite often. It happened to be a family heirloom as well, which is why I possess it. Why do you want it?" she demanded defiantly.

"Madam, it's no use to you if it's in your possession. It will only endanger you. If Darkrai ever finds out about you having this jewel, he will kill you himself and that would be the end of your reign over the Northern Kingdom," Lunis said. "Moreover, it's only a matter of time before Xiawa himself finds out about this jewel and and tells Darkrai. It's a risk keeping it with you."

Matilda glanced at the precious gem, her mind echoing with the thudding truth of Lunis' words. She did not hesitate at all with her decision. She handed over the Griseous Orb immediately. "Fine. But I want to see Xiawa dead as soon as possible. I will aid you in that. And after that, you will send me the latest news of Darkrai's plans against me should you ever hear more of it."

"Deal." Lunis took the gem, bowed deeply, and slipped it in a indigo pack, tying it securely to his body. "I hope your plan works out alright, Your Highness."

"Thank you," Matilda said darkly, fanning herself lightly. "It will."

* * *

**On the march, in the Desert Resort...**

"Of all places," Lieutenant Robert Shaw grumbled, "why through the Desert Resort? We'll run out of energy before we get to Striaton."

"Oh, come on." General Hyper Nova nudged him playfully. "Don't be grumpy about that failed spy mission. I'm sure Lord Darkrai didn't hear of it yet. Even if he did―there's nothing for him to punish you for anyways. It _was _a side mission, after all. Besides, after we retake Accumula and Nuvema using Striaton as an attack base, he'll only be pleased with us."

"I hope so." Rob glanced to his side, where Jazz and Annie were riding on Demo's head. "Are you okay, Jazz?"

"I'm weak and dizzy and I feel like barfing all over your spiffy new lieutenant uniform over there, but I'm fine." Jazz snorted. "That potion did its magic. How'd you get it, anyhow?"

"It's a secret." Rob marched on, a bit more cheerful now. "Where's Gran?"

"He's..." Annie did a three-sixty turn, looking around. "I think he went off to help bring up the rear."

"Ah." Rob turned around worriedly. Had the army decreased, or was it his imagination? The desert's heat waves must be making him hallucinate. He shook his head and turned to General Nova. "Is it really okay for your forces to leave Nimbasa City?"

"The rebels there won't last. I heard a new general's coming to finish those partygoers off," Nova replied easily. She looked behind her as she flew. "There's an oasis ahead!" she shouted. "We can rest when we get there. Keep your hearts light and stay with the army!"

The army cheered half-heartedly. The desert's heat and stinging sand was obviously taking a lot out of the army. Rob hoped that they would make it to the oasis. The desert was a bad place to take a stroll. Rob narrowed his eyes, surveying the army. It had _really _shrunk. He was pretty sure it wasn't the hallucinating heat waves that made it seem like the numbers of soldiers had decreased... but how?

"I don't get why Darkrai didn't just let us teleport," Jazz grumbled. "We have a whole buncha enchanters and whatnots. Why can't we just teleport into Accumula and put a foot in those mangy rebels' faces?"

"This was part of General Doomsday's new training program, I heard," Nova replied cheerfully. "Darkrai is going along with her plan to toughen us up. It's a good idea! I love taking walks!"

"Hold on." Rob wasn't sure if he heard wrong. "General Doomsday is a _she_?"

"That's what Ranark said."

"Oh." Rob momentarily experienced several flashbacks during which he called General Doomsday a _he_. _Embarrassing. _He stared at the ground. The sand was swirling strangely beneath his paws as he gazed over his shoulders. The heat waves made his vision blurry, making the army's size increase and decrease. _I'm definitely hallucinating_,he decided. After all, who could pull off such an insane trick and take out half the Shadow Force army?

As they walked on, with Nova singing and the army grumbling behind them, Rob's mind wandered off to Melodia's words. Like the rogue Zamza, she had mentioned that he was being used as well. _Could it be true? _Was he really fighting on the right side, or was he only fighting with the Shadow Force because of Kona? Had his judgement been swayed by the Shadow Force? What if they were evil? What if he was evil? In this war―who was the good side? Who was the bad side?

_I've really got to stop thinking about this. _He shook his head, but a small, slithery voice at the back of his mind still whispered on. _But what if..._

"Ah!" He jumped at the screech and turned to see Demo sinking down, the sand wrapping around him as if it were alive. Jazz and Annie were off his head and trying to pull him out, but his weight was dragging them into the sand as well.

Quicksand!

Nova quickly shrieked an order to stop, and charged at Demo, her claws extended. She grabbed him by the shoulders and flapped her wings frantically, trying to bring him up. Demo made a whimpering sound and flailed around in a panic, sending Nova flying away. Annie and Jazz jumped back as the sand beneath their paws gave away. Demo stared around in horror as his teammates seemingly abandoned him.

"Demo! Stop move!" Annie barked. For once, Demo didn't seem to hear her orders. He made whining, yapping sounds as he thrashed and fought the animated sand. Nova let out a hiss of annoyance as she circled around him, trying to figure out a way to snatch him from the jaws of the dangerous quicksand.

"Demo!" Rob darted over. The sand beneath his paws started dragging him in. He paddled with his paws, struggling to get to the panicking Exploud's side. He made eye contact with Demo. "You have to stop moving!" he said firmly. "That way, Nova can save you!" Demo whimpered, but stopped flailing. The sand started churning around Rob. He gritted his teeth, and stopped moving as Nova swooped down.

_Huh_? Rob's paws were suddenly hanging in open air, as if there was an air pocket underneath the sand. Confusion swept over him. Maybe it was a den... or...

With a grainy, ripping sound, the Noivern pulled Demo and Rob free and deposited them at the side. Sand exploded from the ground, encasing them in a fine layer of sand and salt, and Annie rushed over anxiously.

Rob's pelt felt as if it had been through a blender, but he didn't care about that at the moment. He decided to try a little experiment. Walking cautiously around, near the quicksand area, he suddenly realized that the sand was actually moving underneath his feet, like a mini whirlpool. It wasn't a regular quicksand that just sank down, it was as if the grains of sand had come to life. He tried pulling away from the sand, but it clung to his paws like glue. As he tugged at his paws, a shock went through his mind. Everything suddenly made perfect sense. Narrowing his eyes, he remembered how the army seemed to have shrunk, and a chill went up his spine. _It really wasn't the desert's heat waves! I wasn't hallucinating, either! This can't be... _An old strategy trick Kona had once taught him blazed its way back into his mind. _How could I have forgotten? This is...!_

"Quicksands these days. I'd better warn the army," Nova said absent-mindedly and turned to address the army, but Rob jumped in front of her, barely escaping the swirling sand that was slowly dispersing.

"It's not quicksand," he said darkly. "This is the ability Arena Trap! We're being ambushed!"

* * *

**In Accumula Town Square, the next day...**

"... and the entire back half just _tripped_. Just like _that_. Pokemon these days!" Xeno complained as she plopped down at the picnic table the new generals and lieutenants were using. "That stupid little Piplup! If you're gonna join the army, then don't trip_ the entire back battleline _during the first march!"

The general of the Nuvema AP Force―a Dragonite named Drake―and the general of the Accumula AP Force―a Pidgeot named Penny―flew by, nodding respectfully at the original Revolutionists as they went about on their duties.

"Lame. Ya shoulda seen _our _group!" Amethyst argued. "None of them knew how to transform a rock into a wrecking ball! Fools!"

"Half of _my _army didn't even know ultimate moves! And they're in the _last resort _army?!" Victor complained. "What kind of _final surge _group is this?"

"Calm down, mates. I'm sure they'll get better," Mark soothed.

"They nearly set me on fire with that pathetic excuse for a Blast Burn!"

"I'm sure they'll get hang of that soon..."

"Don't you talk like that! You know those idiots nearly wiped you out with that misguided Hydro Cannon!"

"Now, now," Charlez said. "It's been a long morning. Why not rest and help yourselves?" She gestured at the steaming plates of food laid out on the picnic table.

"Rest sounds good," Victor muttered, reaching for an Oran Berry Poffin. "I'm just about beat."

"Waffles! MOTHER OF ARCEUS! THEY HAVE WAFFLE-FLAVORED POFFINS!" Jason's whoop could be heard all the way from the marketplace. "What _planet _is this?"

"Earth, good sir. Now can you pay for that or are you going to tango with it all day?" the annoyed Ampharos merchant said in a barely controlled tone.

"Do you have poffin-flavored waffles, then? Do you? Do you?!"

"Sir, this is a _poffin shop_. No waffles."

"What? Then how come―"

"It's a waffle-_flavored _poffin, kid. Are you going to buy that?"

"Fine..."

Jason came walking over with a wounded look on his face. "An _entire _market," he groaned, "and not a single waffle." He dumped his bag of poffins on the table. "What a joke," he mourned as he munched pitifully on a poffin. "Oh, hey. This actually tastes like a waffle!"

Ralph walked over, his throat sore from shouting at the subordinates. It had been an exhausting but definitely full morning. The First Regiment soldiers were fast learners and had a strong sense of duty. They also respected and revered him and Charlez, which was a good thing―since they followed the general and lieutenant's orders without question.

"How was your morning?" he asked cheerfully as he plopped down next to Jason, taking one of Jason's poffins as he did. "Oh hey. Poffin-shaped waffles."

"Wait―so this is a poffin-shaped waffle, not a waffle-flavored poffin?" Jason yelped.

"What?"

"What?"

"You're weird." Ralph took another poffin-shaped waffle (a.k.a. waffle-flavored poffin a.k.a. nobody knows but it just tastes like waffle pastry) and took a bite out of it. "So how was your day, everyone?"

"I spent almost all morning yelling at the newbie mechanics. They can't build for their life!" Ron grumbled.

"I was setting up the Striaton AP Force with Jebodiah and Morfient," Jason said. "We've got around two hundred fliers and magic-folks, so I think Striaton is gonna be just fine."

"Morfient?" Xeno asked.

"_Morfient?_" Trent yelped, nearly chopping the table in half as he spun around frantically. "Morfient where?"

"Morfient here, buddy!" The Munchlax popped up from behind Jason and flew at his friend, hugging him tightly. "I missed you, dino-head! How have you been?"

"When did you get here?" Ralph asked. "Why didn't you call us?"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. I was in a hurry to get here and meet up with you guys, so I forgot. It's a nice surprise, isn't it?" Morfient chuckled.

"Surprise!" Trent patted him on the back and the Munchlax nearly pitched overboard into the dirt. "Trent likes surprises."

"By the way, guys." Ron forked a piece of Pecha Berry into his mouth. "I fixed the Mudkip Tank so it's usable and less dangerous now. There's now a new lever that'll pop the top of the tank and shoot you out thirty meters!"

"That does _not _sound safe," Charlez murmured.

"Calm down. I've installed a mechanism that calculates your fall and shoots out a throw pillow so you can land with _style_."

"I'm sure landing with _style _is the first thing on my mind as I escape an imploding, malfunctioning tank." Xeno commented frigidly, making a face. "What if the throw pillow gets vaporized or hits an enemy or ally? Have you thought about that?"

Ron looked depressed. "I guess the operators are going to have to wear parachute packs, then?"

"Sounds like a plan," Lumiere muttered. "Those new recruits for the medical unit are driving me _insane_."

"New recruits. IQ level―extremely low. Cannot tell difference between Cheri Berry and Leppa Berry. Dolts," Vindictus muttered under his breath. "Super Potion; Sitrus with sour factor removed. Oran Berry. Shoal Shell dust. Regain health points numbering― 20+."

"Well, at least some of the Nurse Audinos from the hospitals around got their children to enter," May offered.

"They might be able to heal, but their children sure can't." Lumiere sighed.

"I'm sure you don't mean that, senpai."

"Who mixes up a _Healing Pulse _with a _HYPER BEAM_?" Lumiere demanded.

"Well..."

As May fumbled for an answer, Ralph took in a deep breath of fresh, clean air.

_It will get better_, he promised himself. _We will win!_

* * *

**At an outpost...**

"Is he here yet?" Ranark looked around as Doomsday materialized next to him, her robes swaying gracefully. Ranark snarled with distaste.

"Not yet," the Greninja replied. "I'm going to check on Stary." He turned to tap on the PC sitting in a corner of the room. The screen flickered to life immediately, with the shivery image of the Staraptor general outlined in it.

"'Sup, comrades?" General Stary hailed them. "I'm heading to Unova. I guess I'll arrive two days after. Are you gonna be throwing a party for me?"

"Nope," Doomsday said, without hesitation.

"What? Did you take Hoenn already?" Ranark asked, surprised.

"Um... no. But Lord Darkrai gave me the order to let Hoenn go, so I'm coming back. I can't say I'm disappointed, though. I really don't like fighting aerial battles here," the Staraptor confessed. "They combine air and water as one, and let me tell you―I'm _sick _of ocean water."

"I... see." Ranark stared at the ground. _My Lord... what are you thinking?_

Apparently Doomsday had the same thought. "Pardon my rudeness, but is Lord Darkrai _mad_?"

"I don't think it's a smart move..." Stary admitted, "But right now it's the best move. We need to stop the new Revolution before dealing with the old one."

"So that's the Lord's plan," Ranark stated suspiciously, unconvinced.

Stary shrugged. "His plans always benefit us in the end. Have faith in him."

"Sure... have faith," Doomsday muttered.

"Anyhow," Stary continued. "Is that moron here?"

"Almost," Ranark grunted.

"Whaddya mean, _almost_?" A blaring voice exploded, and the three generals hissed simultaneously. "It's me―the greatest general of all..." An audio speaker buzzed with the sound of an intense drumroll. Ranark looked like he was going to die from the loud commotion. "... General Otri!" Random flashes of light burst into existence, framing the silhouette of a well-defined Krookodile. "Ta-daaa!"

Stary snorted and ended her video conference.

"Bravo," Doomsday said drily. "Your appearance was as entertaining as a piece of shiny trash."

"Burn in hell!" Ranark added. He didn't like Otri one bit. Stary had informed Doomsday and him of Otri's past, her being the only one knowing about Hoenn and Kalos' rebellions. Otri had been a general in Hoenn, but had failed to do anything against the rebels there, so Darkrai had fired him. Unfortunately, as Otri was so popular, a good amount of the Shadow Force's supporters threatened to rebel when Otri was fired. So Darkrai had invited him back.

Otri beamed and held up his fingers in a V pose as if he was a superstar, which he formerly was. "I know you love me, Unova! Prepare to get Otrriiiiiiieeeddd!"

"Idiot," Doomsday uttered, annoyed.

"Agreed. Let's kill the upstart," Ranark growled.

"General Otri!" A Sneasel appeared. "Lord Darkrai wishes to see you!"

"See ya later, losers!" Otri waved and pranced off in a hip-hop fashion.

Ranark watched him go with seething eyes. "Fool," he muttered.

"I wonder, fellow general, if we could work together for once," Doomsday murmured.

The Greninja snarled. "You know how much I _despise _your presence, Doomsday."

"And vice versa," Doomsday returned, her arctic eyes glittering. "But let's just say we happen to have a common enemy now, right?"

"Well..." Ranark scowled as he heard Otri's loud voice ringing through the halls. He started to understand where Doomsday was aiming at. "I see..." His mouth split into a dark smile. "What a malicious plan we have."

"What a dangerous pair we make," Doomsday responded, a smirk overwriting her usual glum expression. "Don't you agree?" She brushed against him, but Ranark didn't flinch this time. They made a silent agreement together. They would destroy Otri utterly. As ridiculous Ranark was in his ninja uniform and Doomsday in her dark robes, any sane creature could sense the dangerous aura they emitted. It was a dark alliance, one that would only benefit themselves or nobody. They were a cruel, merciless pair separately, and together, they were undefeatable, cold, and calculating.

And they would never let their prey escape.

* * *

**In a dark room, now known as Darkrai's Throne Room...**

"What do you think of General Otri?" Darkrai spun around on his throne as General Doomsday approached him. "After all, he _is_ your senior, having participated in activities with the Shadow Force for a long time."

"I find him very amusing and delightful," General Doomsday said lightly, and a malicious note to her voice. "I would _love _to work with him in the future."

"You sound as if you're planning something."

"My Lord." Doomsday bowed respectfully. "I am _constantly_ planning something."

"Very well." Darkrai gazed at his dark throne, which was composed of pure Dark and Ghost gems. "Do you know of the three Guardians' awakenings?"

"Every object with a sense of clairvoyance sensed that, Lord," Doomsday replied.

"I've recruited a new general to destroy the lakes before they fully awake," Darkrai informed her. "Sinnoh is our home territory. We cannot let them wake up."

Doomsday smiled, clearly hiding vital information. "I'm positive your plan will go through, Lord."

Darkrai didn't seem to think much of Doomsday's strange behavior. "Also... since you're the most trustworthy general other than Stary here, I trust that you would keep what I am about to tell you a secret."

"What is it?"

"I am collecting the Elemental Plates," Darkrai declared. "I already have the Spooky Plate and Dread Plate, along with the two timespace orbs―the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb. With the orbs, I can find Dialga and Palkia and reveal their locations to Giratina so he can destroy them once and for all. With the plates, I shall wake the mighty god Arceus and use his power to control the universe!" A wave of insanity seemed to be corrupting the leader. "I will become a legendary god myself!"

"What if those objects were to be stolen?" Doomsday asked sensibly. "You do understand that if you keep those objects in your possession, all of the legendaries will wake and turn against you."

"No matter. I have asked Hallows to take the Spooky Plate and entrusted Xiawa with both orbs."

"Is that wise? Xiawa is not strong enough to protect them."

"But he is under the protection of Queen Matilda. No one will dare to attack him, as long as he does not go on with any of those spying missions," Darkrai concluded. "I told him to go hide himself in the Northern Palace until the time comes for me to use the orbs."

"Very well. But what about the Dread Plate? Who is protecting it? Surely you're not asking _me_ to," Doomsday inquired.

"No. But I wish to acquire your subordinates Yubabah and Shadow's help to protect it."

"Sure thing," Doomsday agreed. "I'll inform them immediately."

Darkrai pointed to a corner of the throne room, where a glass pillar was standing. "You will find the Dread Plate there. Also, if you can sense the whereabouts of the other plates, do tell me."

"Okay." Doomsday walked over and picked up the plate, which seemed to radiate a mild sense of despair and misery. "But are you sure about this? Getting Pokemon to guard it when you can guard it with magic and other whatnots?"

"I'm sure," Darkrai growled, his mood suddenly shifting. "Tell those two that their very lives will depend on the protection of the plate. Understand?"

"Of course." Doomsday bowed and left the room with the plate.

Darkrai moved away to recline on his throne. The sparks of his marvelous and surely perfect plan swirled through his mind.

_Soon... _he thought darkly. _Everything will fall into place... _He smiled malevolently.

Little did he know that far away from where he was, in the Northern Kingdom, his plan was already unraveling...

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	15. Ascending Mysteries

Authors' Note: If there are any questions, please leave a review and we will do our best and try to answer it!

Disclaimer: We don't actually own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Ascending Mysteries**

**Some days after...**

"I said _march forward_. What part of that do you not get?!" Rachiel snapped at the back lines of the Second Regiment. "Let's try this again, and if you, mister..." She glared at a plump Piplup. "... get this wrong _one more time_, I swear I'm dunking you in barbecue sauce and eating you!"

"Rachiel, don't be harsh on the poor kid..." Xeno coughed. "We probably should've done an age limit on the recruiting sheets..."

"We _did_!" May called from the other side of the Town Square. "It's 18 and above!"

"Wait, so you're an _eighteen-year-old _and you _still _haven't _evolved―_" Rachiel's growl was cut off as Xeno promptly slapped her.

"Break time, Rachie. Time to stop getting stressed," Xeno soothed. "Better to have soldiers willing to fight than none at all. Besides, evolution comes from experience, not age."

Rachiel scoffed, annoyed, but barked out the order for break time. The regiment cheered and scattered. Rachiel and Xeno retired to a house bordering the Accumula Town Square that the original Revolutionists were using as headquarters.

"You just let him _leave_?" Victor was yelling at Lumiere. "Without telling us? I'm telling you_―_"

"What's up?" Rachiel sauntered over. "What did Candle Punk do this time?"

Lumiere scowled and pulled himself away from Victor. "I'll tell you when the meeting starts."

"Whoa, whoa. _Wait_," Xeno demanded. "I thought you said _break time_, not _meeting_!"

"I hate meetings," Jason grumbled as he walked over. "And the Council of Mayors."

"Why? What happened?" Rachiel asked.

Ralph walked into the house. "He poked his nose into the room the mayors were using for the Council of Mayors and they got _really _mad at him."

"They weren't supposed to be talking about the new episode of _Powerpuff Squirtles_, were they?"

"They were?!" Rachiel broke into a howl of laughter. "Mayors! Hahaha!"

The door flew open and Charlez, Charnette, Amethyst, Mark, and Victor tramped in.

"We've _really _gotta put a cap on those silly spells those wimps use," Amethyst grumbled. "You gotta have better goods to join the Fourth Regiment!"

"Agreed. Next Pokemon that does that, we toss into the Tamato sauce pool," Charnette replied and sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the round table that took up the living room of the elegant house. "Well? Are we starting the meeting?"

"Hold on, let me call role." Charlez took out a scroll. "Lumiere?"

"Present."

"May?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Mark?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Victor?"

"Yup."

"Rachiel?"

"Hurry up, Mustache Girl."

"Um... okay? Amethyst?"

"Here and centa."

"Charnette?"

"Present."

"Xeno?"

"Here!"

"Ralph?"

"I'm here."

"Jason?"

"Waffles."

"Stop eating that. You're going to get fat and you're only... what? Twelve?"

"Aww, man..."

"Marcus is absent..." Charlez checked him off her sheet. Mark had a glum look on his face. "I'm here... Morfient?"

"He went back to Nuvema after last night's meeting," Lumiere answered.

"Okay. Trent?" Charlez looked around and frowned. "Where's Trent?"

"How does one lose a very large green dinosaur?" Rachiel asked.

"He left with Morfient," Lumiere informed them.

"What?" Charlez yelped.

"And Lumiere _let _him," Victor added. Lumiere glared at him. "Without telling us or anything."

"Could you _please _stop helping?"

"What? You don't want my help?"

"You call that _help_?"

"I didn't_―you_ did!"

"I did _not―_"

"Hold on, guys." Mark raised his claws. "So Trent left with his buddy..."

"Lumiere _let him_," Victor emphasized.

"... after telling Lumiere and only Lumiere?" he finished.

"Yep," Lumiere replied.

"Can you believe that?" Victor added. The room of Revolutionists went crazy.

"How could he just _leave _us?" Xeno cried.

"Conspiracy!" Rachiel proclaimed.

"Pardon me, honey, but what _is _there to conspire about?" Charnette purred. "Are we suppose to be forcing anyone to _be _a Revolutionist right now? Are we?" she demanded. The room fell silent at her harsh tone.

"Well... no," Rachiel replied reluctantly. "But he was _already _one..."

"And he still is," Lumiere finished. "That's what I was trying to tell you guys. He went back to Nuvema to help them protect the town."

"Oh." Victor looked somewhat disappointed. "But he... he didn't tell us he was gonna _leave_. He should've at least _notified _one of us."

"He did. Me," Lumiere informed him.

Victor looked like he was about to hurl something, but Amethyst cut in roughly. "The dino wants to leave_―let_ _him leave_. We're not forcing anybody ta do this, 'kay? 'Sides, he _did _tell Lightbulb Head over there. So it's all chill, got that?"

"I guess you're right," Victor sighed. "Fine."

"And that's all for calling role." Charlez rolled her scroll into a neat cylinder. "Let's start with our first topic. Oh, and let me get the snacks and smoothies."

"Waffles?" Jason asked.

"Even better_―_poffins!" the Kricketune replied cheerfully.

"Yay!"

The Revolutionists settled down in their seats as Charlez dished out the food. For a second there was only the munching of the cookies and poffins and the slurping of smoothies as the tired generals, lieutenants, and sidekicks attacked the refreshments.

Ralph wiped away a smoothie-and-cookie-crumb beard. "First of all, we need to start thinking about taking back Striaton City," he declared. "Our Regiments, unfortunately, haven't had enough training yet, so we can't retaliate just now. But even if they _were _ready to, we need a good plan."

"Hold on a sec," Jason said distractedly as he devoured several poffins in one go. "I thought the SFP _bombed _Striaton, not take it over."

"Where were you the _last few days_?" Charnette asked sarcastically. "Didn't you hear the news? The Shadow Force set up a military base at Striaton City not long after they bombed it."

"But how did they put out the magic fire?" Jason wondered.

"Magic," Charnette replied.

"No, seriously." Rachiel looked a bit queasy at the mention of _magic_. "The little guy's right. You said yourself it was _magic fire_, like the kind that burns _eternally_. How does one put it out?"

"When I said _magic_, I _meant _magic," Charnette sighed. "There's magic _everything_, dear. Magic food, objects, and elements―like fire. So if there's magic _fire_, then there's magic _water_. They probably used the _Conjuria Hyagia _spell times like, a thousand times, and then summoned a million cubic squares of magic water and dumped it on the entire thing. Besides, magic fire doesn't break the law of conservation of energy. It stops burning when there is no more fuel."

"And why didn't you just do that when they were bombing the city?" Rachiel asked.

"What? You wanted me to _drown _the citizens?" Charnette snorted. "The _Conjuria Hyagia _spell means encasing the entire city in a globe of magic water. No air, nothing. Because it's _magic _water, even Water types would die of suffocation," Charnette replied easily, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Even if it's magic water, you can't put magic fire out within minutes. It takes hours, sometimes days. So any living creature inside would die."

"Oh." Rachiel stared at her claws.

Ralph cleared his throat. "So now that that's cleared up... strategies, anyone?"

"We could use the _Conjuria Hyagia _spell," Charnette suggested helpfully. "Seal them up in a semicircle of magic water. Everyone would die!" She looked geniunely pleased.

"But we're not the Shadow Force―" May started.

"Well _duh_, genius," Rachiel said. "We're not the Shadow Force. Thank you for that entertaining piece of new information, Hoopskirt Gal."

"I mean, we probably shouldn't massacre if we're not them, right?" the Gardevoir suggested.

Rachiel looked at her. "May," she said. "This is _war_. The Shadow Force is trying to kill us, and we're trying to kill them. Massacre is bound to happen, okay?"

"But..." May looked a bit queasy. "Shouldn't we try _not _to kill?"

Rachiel looked around with a hint of loathing in her sharp gaze. "Oh. So you want us to just _sit around _like flopping ducks preaching peace and harmony while the Shadow Force marches in and destroys us. Gee, what a _great _strategy."

"But May has a point," Ralph said. "What makes us different from the Shadow Force if we massacre?"

"We don't purposely put an air-sealed globe on a helpless city full of Pokemon?" Xeno pointed out.

"Isn't that exactly what Charnette wanted to do?" Mark said.

"It was a _suggestion_. I didn't say we were going to do it." Charnette flicked her tail.

"You _act _like you were going to..." May murmured.

"Oh, come on. Let's get to the point here, okay?!" Charnette exclaimed, snapping her jaws together with a clipping sound.

"Right... strategy..." Rachiel clawed at the table. "We could attack simultaneously with Regiments One and Four. The First Regiment would attack the scumbags in Striaton City, while the Fourth Regiment patrols the area to cut off supplies and/or reinforcements. We save the Second and Third Regiments as separate waves of reinforcements and deal with them like that. It's a simple military strategy. Let's do it this way."

"Well, then." Ralph glanced at Ron. "Do you have the Mudkip Tanks and Garchomp Cannons ready?"

"Yep. I made enough cannons for the back ranks of a Regiment to use. I also made them a lot more mobile, so it'll be easier to use," Ron answered.

"The First Regiment should use them," Rachiel determined. "In order to have the advantage from the start."

"And the Third Regiment should use the Mudkip Tanks," Mark added. "I'll start training them tomorrow."

"Why not the Second Regiment?" May asked.

"Using the Mudkip Tanks is a risky move," Lumiere explained, "Better we not use them at all. As the Third Regiment is a _last resort _unit, it'll be more sensible to let them have the more powerful and more unstable machinery."

Mark scowled. "Pardon me, but are you calling my soldiers―"

"They're not experimental Pokemon, bro," Xeno soothed him. "They're just the ones best suited for the jobs."

Mark did not look soothed. "My soldiers use _ultimate moves_. I don't want vehicles in this."

Ron gave him a pitiful look. "It won't be _all _of them using the tanks..." he whined.

"Dude, _no_," Mark said firmly.

"It's perfectly safe... with an escape booter and everything..."

"No, _no_,_ Ron don't_!"

"And throw pillows! There's even cup holders and a mini fridge inside!" Ron begged. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaazzzzzzzz..."

Victor looked amused. "Well, general? Let's try it out, shall we? We could always ditch the tanks if we wanted to."

"I hate you," Mark grumbled. "Fine."

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!" Ron cheered.

"I guess that's it." Ralph clapped his paws together. "Let's go with that plan for now an―"

The door flew open and Jebodiah marched in, wearing a grim expression.

"What is it?" Ralph asked.

"Clairvoyance. Magic." Vindictus fluttered in, muttering under his breath. "Divination. Quetzalcoatl. Myths. Doom."

Ralph frowned at Vindictus's gibberish and turned to Jebodiah. "What is it? What is he talking about?"

"The Accumula AP Force Unit 12 brought in a refugee that was being chased by some Shadow Force soldiers," the Raichu reported. "She's in the hospital right now, and she wants to talk to all of you."

"All of us?" Rachiel snorted. "How refreshing. I'm gonna go train my regiment. Bye-bye." She got up and headed for the door.

"She did say _all _of you." Jebodiah blocked her way. "I think she might have important news."

"Then Ralph can go!" Rachiel stormed past him. "I'd much rather train my ranks than talk with another fan begging for attention!"

"I'm with her." Xeno hopped off her seat and edged past Jebodiah. The others filed out, leaving only Lumiere, May, Ralph, Charlez, Jason, Vindictus, and Jebodiah.

"So I guess we're the only ones going?" Lumiere asked.

"I have to admit, I agree with Rachiel," May said reluctantly. "We're all preparing for the battle right now―it's no time to visit Pokemon in the hospital one-by-one. I'm going to go help out in the Medical Unit. Sorry, senpai." She bowed towards Lumiere and glided off.

"Whelp. Guess it's just us now," Jason said.

"Speaking of the hospitalized―how's Billy?" Ralph asked Jebodiah. "Shouldn't he be healed by now?"

"Um―yeah! He's recovering!" Jebodiah said. "He'll join the First Regiment's training with me tomorrow."

"You―oh right. You're in my regiment," Ralph remembered. "Okay, then. Tell him to take it easy."

"Why not do that yourself?" Lumiere questioned. "We're going to the hospital, after all."

"Uh―_no_," Jebodiah stammered. "He's uh... umm..." He glanced at Vindictus.

"Sleeping," the Noctowl speculated. "Accidentally ate sleeping medicine. Sorry. Billy not awake." He started muttering under his breath. "Silver cauldron. Awakening Potion. Chesto Berry..."

"Oh." Ralph frowned. "Darn it. I guess I'll talk to him later, then."

"I also forgot to bring up something during the meeting," Charlez said. "We need more space for training the Regiments. The Air Forces have it easy―they're doing it in the sky. But we need more space. I don't think the Third Regiment is exactly pleased with having to train on Route 1."

"Right!" Ralph turned around, surveying the Pokemon around him. "Jason, um... Vindictus, and Jebodiah; could you guys search the forests near Route 1 to see if there's a flat piece of land or something big enough for a training center?"

"Sure thing," Jebodiah said. "I'll take you to the refugee and then we'll go." Jason and Vindictus nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Ralphie." Jason chewed on a waffle. "There's another thing―I'm not in any of the Regiments. I mean, all of the original Revolutionists are either back in Nuvema Town, MIA, or generals or lieutenants or medical folks. I'm too young to join the army. What do I do?"

"You could be a messenger," Lumiere suggested. "You're a Riolu, after all. You should be pretty fast, shouldn't you? You could deliver messages between the generals."

"We have the internet," Charlez contradicted. "And we have phones..."

"But the wireless network might be cut off," Lumiere interrupted. "In the midst of fighting, are you seriously sure that the wireless connection would be up? Probably not. Also, I heard of some Pokemon called _hackers_. They can break into our secret messages and networks and listen in. It'll be better if we have someone like Jason to deliver messages."

"But..." Charlez looked at the little Riolu, not quite ready to let him sign up for such a dangerous job. "We could always use teleporters or Psychic types."

"Have you _ever _heard of anti-teleportation spells?" Lumiere asked.

"Please, Charlez," Jason begged. "I'll be careful. I won't get into the fighting..." He looked at Charlez with wide, pleading eyes.

"Fine..." Charlez relented. "But don't get into trouble."

"I won't!" Jason promised.

"Shall we go, then?" Jebodiah asked.

"Lead the way," Ralph answered.

As they headed out, Ralph couldn't help but frown.

"What's wrong?" Charlez asked.

"I think I'm getting Rachiel and May's point―what if it's nothing important or if the news is something we already know? Maybe the refugee is a Shadow Force spy sent here. How do we know she's not a spy or just a fan? Is it really worth our time?"

"The First Regiment doesn't start training until an hour after," Jebodiah pointed out. "We need to wait until the Fourth Regiment is done using the Town Square. So we got time."

"But is it really worth it? We could be doing other stuff," Ralph groused. "Other _more important _stuff."

"I think she's worth it," Jebodiah said. "You should really meet her."

"She might be a spy!" Jason said, "Cool!"

"One of the enchanters already did an aura scan on her. She's not a spy," Jebodiah explained, exasperated.

"She might be a witch too!"

"From what I've heard," Jebodiah said drily, "The aura scan spell is infallible. You can't hide from it."

"But maybe some spells can mask your aura―"

"We've already determined she doesn't have magic. Besides," Jebodiah continued, looking directly at Ralph, "there's something you should know about her."

"Why?" Ralph was a bit troubled and annoyed at the same time. "What's so special about her?"

"She," Jebodiah said solemnly. "is an _oracle_."

* * *

**Somewhere far away...**

Marcus blinked open his sleepy eyes. His bones felt like jelly and his limbs wouldn't work properly―they were as stiff and cold as death. He could dimly hear the crackling sounds of a temptingly hot fire and warm drifts of wind swirling around him. But he still felt cold, as if someone had driven a dagger of ice straight through his heart and froze his very marrow. His vision was oddly sharp and queer―he could see everything 100 times better than he was sure he had been able to see before. It gave him a splitting headache.

The most troubling thing of all was―he didn't know how he got here, wherever this was, or how he had ended up unconscious. He remembered feeling dizzy after transforming from Psycho Eevee back into himself and seeing the beaten officers in front of him. Maybe that was why he was unconscious. But he still had no idea how he got there.

"Are you awake?" A singsong voice reached his buzzing ears. "Here―these stabilizing pills you should take!"

"Huh?" Marcus groaned. "What happened, Melodia?"

"You were out for an entire week―hush now, we're in a dangerous place―don't speak." Melodia floated over, balancing a steaming bowl of soup. She used her tail to help him up and slowly drip the delicious brew down his throat. "You should probably get ready for the tale I'm about to tell you―There are so many things to do..." she muttered to herself, turning away and slither through the entrance of the cave they were in. "Oh!" Marcus heard her delightful shriek. "The rain is stopping! This is―" she started yelling in her singsong voice.

Marcus rubbed his eyes. He still felt a bit queer, as if a chunk of his memory was missing... He didn't remember what happened after the Psycho Eevee streak. He _knew _something had happened. Something vital and important. He just couldn't remember what.

"So... would you like to know what happened during the week you were asleep? Do you know what was going on while you were in the deep?" Melodia flew around him excitedly. Marcus hadn't noticed it before, but a collection of pendants were strung around her neck, all glowing with different symbols. A cold feeling went through him as he focused on one of the pendants―a glowing green one with a crescent mark in it. He swept an expert eye and saw another glowing silver one with the same mark. Confusion racked his brain. He felt as if he'd seen that mark before... but... He shook his head. Things were getting too complicated for his liking.

"Sure... but didn't you say this was a sensitive place? Or dangerous one? Whatever." He slowly walked around, inspecting his surroundings. "You also said we weren't allowed to talk or something?"

"What―oh right." Melodia frowned. "But I _have _to bring things to the light..." She glanced outside and pointed with her tail. A band of Shadow Force soldiers―more like an entire Regiment―was marching down the road. "They've been training there since two days ago. Over this time enormously I've seen their power grow."

"We can take them together," he said as he began inspecting what they had from afar.

"No, I want to show you something," Melodia told him as she flew up. "See if your memory _rings_." she added with a wink and make a crazy, kamikaze dive towards the soldiers.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR INSANE?" Marcus howled and jumped after her. What kind of crazy serpent hippie girl just _jumps _toward an _entire cavalry of death machines _on her _own free will_? He stumbled, his body still weak from not moving for so long. Also, it felt like a spine-chilling fourteen degrees out there. The fur on his body stood straight up as if he'd been electrocuted and he shivered as he staggered after the crazy serpent, who was whooping her head off as she made aimless circles around the enemy.

He met another problem immediately. The cave was located at the top of a _cliff_. Being half-blinded by the cold and limbs stiffened like a zombie's, he very well might've fallen straight to his death if he didn't trip on a conveniently-placed stick and fall flat on his nose several millimeters from the edge of the cliff.

_Darn it_, he thought as he helplessly watched Melodia float over the armada with her eyes glowing white. She looked a bit like a goddess floating there, with her pendants clattering around and antennas flowing. The soldiers murmured and pointed, obviously confused as to whether this crazy snake had appeared to battle or party.

Melodia let out a string of some probably very poetic and inspirational words containing her excuse for dive-bombing an army alone. She glanced at Marcus for a moment, her eyes startling bright. Then two rings of glowing yellow appeared around her, whirling in a spinning, insanely fast motion.

Marcus didn't understand. Weren't those... _Psycho Eevee's _Rings of Discord? The rings that were able to morph into any two objects at will? How come Melodia was able to use them?

Melodia charged at the army. They scattered at the first sonicboom that the rings clapped out. Then the Milotic started thrashing around, smacking soldiers over the head with her tail and blasting others out of the way with powerful beams. The rings whirled around her rapidly, knocking Pokemon left and right and giving them scorching, new tattoos. The commanders of the Shadow Force rank yelled at their comrades, but Melodia flattened them with a single elated yell, sweeping her tail back and forth like a massive broom of abolition. Marcus's jaw dropped. He'd never imagined that a... well, not _normal_, obviously. What was the word for it? Never mind. He'd never imagined that another Pokemon on this planet could use the magic rings.

Soon, the army had been scattered left and right. Melodia's rings dissipated and she flew back.

"We should probably leave before they call in reinforcements to destroy us," Melodia announced. "And thus―"

"We should get going," Marcus finished and hopped onto her back for a ride. Questions were whirling around his mind at the speed of light. "And make it quick. I need answers."

Melodia let out a little sigh of disappointment, a sign that she'd been preparing an entire arsenal of rhymes to tell him that they needed to leave. However, she forced back her disappointment and flew off as fast as she could, slithering through the air like a flash of lightning.

Marcus narrowed his eyes as he steadied himself on her back, trying not to slip off and plummet to his death far below. "How did you use Psycho Eevee's rings of energy?" he howled over the vicious wind ripping by as they sailed through the air.

"Don't be silly―those rings are just a spell. I made a pendant to harness that magic, and now I can use it as well!" Melodia sang as she swam through the sky. "Now... where was that cave?" she muttered to herself. "Last time, I flew through this passage with my thoughts depraved..."

"Is it that overhang over there?" Marcus pointed with a chocolate-brown paw. Melodia looked up with a start.

"That's it," she answered. "Sorry, I was flashbacking a bit," she said in a quiet tone as she flew over a valley filled with mud and sharp boulders sticking out.

"Flashbacking about what?"

"Nothing much," Melodia muttered. "Just a bad memory." For once, Marcus noticed that she didn't rhyme.

"Uh, Melodia?"

"Yes?"

"You're not rhyming."

"Of course I am!" she huffed. "Do you _want _to be―"

"No, I was just worried," Marcus hastily added. Being on the back of an angry serpent did not sound good. "Anyhow... what happened during the time I was out? I was out for... how long again?"

"A solid week, my friend. Thankfully there was an end," Melodia replied, landing on a slab of stone sticking out from the cliff. "There is a cave with a pool in there, I think. Go on and have a drink."

"Heh." Marcus hopped off her back and stepped into the cave. It was even colder than the freezing temperature outside. He felt as if he was turning into ice himself. Brr.

"So... where shall I start?" Melodia came in after him. She pulled a matchbox out of her pack. Gripping the match in her mouth, she struck the box and lit a fire. "Thereth some stoneth anth fire materith I bougth from the mart," she mumbled around the flaming torch. "Wouldth you geth them outh for me? Pretty pleath?"

"Sure." Marcus went over to her pack and rummaged around in it. There were several strange potions (at this point, Marcus did not like magic anymore), more pendants (one of them also had that very familiar tip-of-the-tongue crescent mark on it), a small, also very, _very _familiar diary (how did snakes write, anyhow? With their mouth?), some other bits and bobs of queer trinkets, several large stones that Marcus brought out, and dry paper and logs that he supposed were the burning materials. "Are those it?" He took out the logs and set them in the middle of pile of stones he'd formed into a circle. "How'd the fit so much stuff into your saddlebag, anyways?"

"Magicth," she emphasized, waving the match wildly as she scooted forward and lit a log. Then she tossed the match down and went to her pack and pulled out the dry paper, tossing it down also. Marcus glimpsed a bit of writing on the papers... were the words made of _gold_?

A strange sensation went down Marcus's back. He didn't get it at all. He'd only met Melodia just a month ago... yet... how come he already recognized so many of her personal items? Like that diary and those pendants.

Melodia let out a huge sigh and grabbed her pack, sliding away from Marcus as she opened her bag and took out the diary. "Here are my notes... what was I going to say again? Let's see... say this... here... when..." She cleared her throat. "I've discovered that Psycho Eevee emerges when you're unconscious―not when you're sleeping―thank goodness. When you sleep without dreams after being knocked out, Psycho Eevee is able to come about. I survived the nuclear transformation with a nifty pendant I made―and I was able to calm that gentlemon and made his rage fade."

"Hold on a sec..." Marcus stared at himself. "Psycho Eevee takes over my body when I sleep?"

"Your dreams are able to keep him at a standstill―but if you don't dream then he will," Melodia explained. "I talked to him and learned about his history... and it suddenly all became clear to me. Psycho Eevee's name was Sir Cressrai―the Knight of Dreams. He was Cresselia's protector, so it seems. His family contained dream blood that gave them the wings, so they could protect the moon goddess in the sky with perfect bearings. However, one day―Darkrai cast a curse. In the Reverse World he wanted Cresselia immersed. Sir Cressrai made a valiant move―he took her place even when she disapproved," Melodia chanted. "He was trapped there forever―ending his line of dream blood Pokemon, but Cresselia never forgot him, even after he was long gone. Since he'd given his life for her―she was determined to let him live forever. So she founded your line of dream bloods, it seems. Luckily enough they were all Eevees. She told them about him and his selfless move―and to take on his spirit, your ancestors approved. However, his spirit was much too strong. You and your ancestors called him a curse―that's just wrong. He gives his hosts an extremely strong magic ability and elegant swordsmanship, but if the host is too weak, then he just leaves them be."

"Hold on again," Marcus said irritably. "The curse _kills _us. They killed my grandparents... well, except for Noni. She didn't inherit it. It killed my mother, then... well, it's obviously killing _me _now."

"You were able to harness his power very well. You can summon him, and he you could repel. He is delighted in your endurance, and promised me not to hurt you―that is, if you do what he wants you to do," Melodia comforted him. "Sir Cressrai loves battling, and he wants you to train with me. You will need powerful fighting skills to summon the rings, and even more experience to fly with his wings. He told me that he means no harm, but in case he lost control of himself, he taught me to make this charm." Melodia pulled out a white pendant with with a golden ring in the middle. "With it you can control his spirit and dispel him at will. With it you can control his appearance's nuclear power spills."

"Uh... thanks." Marcus took the pendant and hung it around his neck. "So I'm suppose to control him and use his powers?"

_That's about it_, Psycho Eevee said, inside his head. _Do hurry up, mate. It's been a boring few centuries. If you don't, I will take over that pathetic husk you pass off as a body and use it to annihilate the world._

"So... you can teach me?" Marcus glanced at Melodia, his doubtfulness vanishing quickly. Melodia nodded, and Marcus imagined Psycho Eevee snickering. But for once, the curse didn't make his mind flare with pain. He knew what he had to do. He had to harness the curse's power. That way, he could save more Pokemon from being harmed. He could do this. After all, Psycho Eevee (or Sir Cressrai, whatever) was on his side this time, right?

_Quite the contrary_, Psycho Eevee said. _I'm just here for fun. Hey, might you want to extinguish another person's life force again?_

_I'd rather train_, Marcus thought back.

_So be it._

"Let's train," Marcus announced, ignoring the ghostly knight. "I'm ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Marcus looked at the serpent beside him as she spoke. He knew she could not be trusted. He knew he shouldn't trust her. She'd been able to convince a powerful creature like Psycho Eevee to help. Who knew what else she could do? "Let's start this training lickety-split!"

* * *

**At Darkrai's Palace, in Anville Town...**

"Yo, Hallows!" The Spiritomb nearly jumped out of his Key Stone at the husky shout. He hopped around to come face to face with a face he'd faced on the face of a magazine cover that face... okay, never mind. Anyhow, he was mighty surprised at the sudden noise.

_Wasn't this place supposed to be a secret catatomb maze beneath the palace Darkrai specially built for me? _Hallows wondered as he looked at the Krookodile with the goofy grin in front of him.

"Otri, the pop star," Hallows said. "Nice to... see you here. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"You have a Plate, don'tcha, dude?!" Otri sang in his usual hip hop slang. "Oh man, it must be _so cool _to have a power-up like that! Lemme see!"

Hallows flew backwards in a fit of surprise. He quickly checked to see if the Spooky Plate was still contained in one of the green orbs that floated spirally around his face. It was still there, temptingly powerful. The Spiritomb glared at Otri. "What do you want? Why are you even here?" he asked, a threatening tone in his creepy voice.

"Yo, homie. Calm down. I'm the new general!" Otri spread his stubby arms and beamed. His sunglasses glinted wickedly.

_This annoying hip-hop punk... a general? _Hallows thought. _Darkrai definitely lost his marbles this time... he shouldn't have re-recruited Otri. First the oracle, then the crazy, uncontrollable bat girl... and now... _this_._

"I thought Darkrai fired you for failing in Hoenn," Hallows replied in a steely voice. "And now you're a general? Again?"

"What can I say?" Otri spread his arms wide. "I'm awesome that way!"

Hallows sighed. He wonder how the other generals had reacted when they found out that Otri, who'd been fired months before, was now back as a new general. They probably weren't exactly happy.

"So anyhow..." Otri rubbed his clawed hands together. "I wanna see it!"

"I don't have it," Hallows said in a steely tone.

"Sure ya do, homie." Otri thrusted his eager hands into the purple fog that made up Hallow's face. "Where is it, droogie?"

"Stop that!" Hallows unintentionally let a crackle of power blaze through his system. Otri was smacked thirty feet back into a wall. A painting of _The Creation of Pokemon_ fell on him.

"I see... it's the Spooky Plate, huh?" Otri looked somewhat disappointed. "Oh well. Let's have some crumble and chai at my new office later, pal. Duces!" He spun around and raced off in a very pompous fashion. Hallows let out a snort of disgust and floated away, deeper into the maze of catacombs.

Otri slowed to a stop as Hallows disappeared out of earshot.

"What a shame it wasn't the Earth Plate or the Dread Plate," he mumbled to himself. "Would've upped my powers tenfold! Man, homies these days." He wandered away, muttering.

He thought he knew everything that was to be known around these parts. He thought that he was alone.

But he didn't see the shadowy shape of Ranark holding a voice recorder hiding in the ceiling.

Or, of that importance, the half-invisible mechanism with a crudely carved crescent mark blinking on his sunglasses, glowing as it recorded his every sound and move.

* * *

**In the Desert Resort...**

"Our MIA count is over two hundred... three hundred now! What do we do?!" Annie yelled at Rob as General Nova's Regiment raced through the blazing hot sands of the Desert Resort. "When are we going to _stop and do something _about this?"

"General Nova―what are your orders?!" Rob hollered as the panicked army followed the frantic general and lieutenant through the harsh environment that was draining all hope, courage, and hydration from them.

Nova shooked her head, looking a bit dazed. Then she shook harder and the focused look came back to her eyes. "Lead the army straight towards the oasis―just keep on going straight," she ordered. "I'll search the attackers from the sky and see what's happening and how they're attacking."

"It's obviously Arena Trap... what else could it be?" Annie grumbled. "We should just get everyone into the air and nuke them all."

"Whoa Annie-girl. Calm down," Jazz said. "First of all, tell me how you're going to get the other Pokemon to suddenly... oh, I don't know. _Grow wings and fly into the air._"

"Shut up," Annie snapped. "What I'm saying is―we have to do something and we have to do that something _now_.At this rate, we're gonna lose the entire army."

"Well, then." Nova spread her huge wings. "Off I go!" She flapped her bat wings twice, stirring up a cloud of choking sand, and shot off into the sky.

Annie rubbed the stinging sand from her eyes. "Ow. Okay, where's the oasis?"

"She said straight," Rob remembered. "I guess we just go straight?"

Jazz snorted and charged forward. "Then what are we waiting for? Move!" She barreled across the sandy terrain, kicking sprays of grit as she ran.

"Wait up!" Annie hopped onto Demo, who had not yet fully recovered from his Arena Trap experience, and patted him on the head. "Let's go!"

"Rawhr," Demo mumbled, with no enthusiasm.

"I'm supposed to lead," Rob grumbled and charged forward. On the horizon, he could see a shimmering spray of silver. "Is that the oasis?"

"Uh... is there something wrong with your eyes?" Jazz yelled. "Or is the heat making you hallucinate? That's a freaking valley of _cactus_."

"I guess we should go around?" Rob suggested.

"Why bother?" Without even asking for permission, Jazz opened her mouth and blasted an amber pillar of Hyper Beam straight through the poor plants. "Let's gooo!" she howled as she charged on, conveniently clearing the path for the stragglers behind her.

"Slow down! I don't think the army can keep up!" Rob watched his pace and fell in steps a bit ahead of the front lines of the army. A fleet-footed Turtwig rushed over. Rob recognized a badge on his uniform that signified that he was the statistician of Nova's Regiment.

"What is it?" Rob asked.

"I've calculated our losses―exactly three hundred and twelve. Our numbers have not declined since General Nova took to the skies. I suspect that our ambushers had been somehow watching us." He let out a snort of disgust. "Anywho, I remember where the oasis is. It's about three miles or so due north. We'd better hurry up. I also suspect that those fiends aren't just using their Arena Trap abilities. I think there might be some Pokemon with the abilities Sh―" Suddenly, he stumbled. "Agh! What is this witchery?!"

"Stop!" Rob barked out, halting the nervous ranks as he gripped the Turtwig by the twig on his head and tried to drag him out. To his horror, the Turtwig was sinking into the sand faster than he had calculated.

"Who is doing this to the Great Statistician of Algebraic Calculations?!" the Turtwig screamed. "Get your dirty grit off of me!"

Rob started slipping into the soft sand that was slowly giving way beneath him. Demo roared with rage but didn't dare to come any closer. Nova had strangely disappeared from the sky. Jazz and Annie ran back to help, cursing all the way.

Suddenly, the magnetic force that was dragging them down stopped. Rob pulled the Turtwig up and deposited him on a favorably placed rock nearby. The Mightyena lieutenant panted, feeling drained as he backed away to survey his ranks.

"Did anyone else go missing?" he shouted.

"No!" someone from the back yelled back. "But can we hurry up?!"

"My precious seedling!" the Turtwig wailed, patting the small sapling on top of his head as he glared at Rob. "Did you _have _to pull that hard?!"

"Did you _want _to die?" Jazz asked. "My, my. I had _no _idea you were so _eager _to taste the fires of the SPIRIT REALM. Hmm?"

The Turtwig snarled, making no attempt to get up. "I'm thirsty," he complained. "My shell is all dry!"

Annie and Jazz glanced at Rob with exasperated looks. _Leave him_, they seemed to say.

Rob sighed. As much as he wanted to ditch the stupid turtle, the statistician was an important part of the army. He couldn't leave him behind. "I'll give you a ride, okay?" he suggested as he knelt down so the Turtwig could hop onto his back.

The Turtwig huffed. "I see what you wanna do, wolfie. You're thinking about kicking me off your back at―"

Suddenly, the sand erupted in a solid pillar of sand and granules around the the Turtwig.

"Noooo! NOOOO! NOT COOL! MY SEEDLING!" the statistician screamed. Rob charged the rushing waterfall of sand, but he might've as well charged into a metal pillar. The Mightyena hit the sand and bounced back uselessly as it consumed the miserable creature.

"No!" Rob pawed at the sand as it settled back down, raining gravel all over the troops. "No!" he snarled.

"Personally speaking, _I _was happy," Annie admitted as she watched from the sidelines.

"You got it, girl. That _was _rather refreshing," Jazz agreed. "The "_noooooo!_" and "_my seedling!_" and then BOOM! Problem gone." Then she noticed that Rob was glaring at her. "What? It _was _funny. Dang, I should've brought a camera and recorded the whole thing. Curse my forgetfulness."

"Where was the oasis again?" Annie asked.

"Three miles due north, I think," Jazz replied. "Are we going?"

"I thought you just said you were forgetful. How?" Rob stared at the spot where the statistician had disappeared.

"Well, you know. I'm talented that way." Jazz began loping off with Demo (carrying Annie, of course). "Are you coming?"

"We just lost our statistician and it had _no effect _on you?" Rob snarled. "We lost Gran too, and you two haven't even noticed yet!"

"Wait, we lost Gran?" Jazz gasped. "I had _absolutely nooo idea _and I was _not worried _at all!" She glared at Rob with a look that said, _I'm worried too, you fool. Leave me alone._

Rob turned away. The ranks no longer cared about missing a Pokemon or two. They wanted to live.

So did Rob. It was a selfish act that a lieutenant should never dare to do, but Rob slowly gave the order to move and ran on ahead.

"You weren't able to see the statistician's disappearance because you were engaged in battle with an _invisible opponent_, of all things?" Jazz asked as General Nova reported.

"Yup. As soon as I got into the air, I could see the swirling patches of sand disappearing. I flew back a bit to check out if there were any possible clues of the ambushers' whereabouts. Then something like an invisible force hit me and started battling with me," Nova explained. "I fought it for a bit, then it suddenly just disappeared."

"Useless," Jazz muttered. Annie bonked her over the head.

"Hey..." Nova complained. "It's hard to fight when you're completely enveloped by a swirl of sand, you know. The Pokemon I was fighting had this personal singing sandstorm of protection around it, so I couldn't get close without being scorched by sand." She kicked at the dusty grit at her feet. "I _hate _sand."

"Hold on―_singing_?" Rob asked.

"Yeah. It was singing while I was fighting it. Pathetic, right?" Nova snorted. "I hate this desert!" she complained. "How come we had to march through this thing?"

"That's what _I _asked," Jazz pointed out.

Nova ignored her. "I'm hot, and tired, and the water tastes like sand. Can things get worse?"

"Don't jinx it," Rob muttered.

"At least the attacks have stopped and we're at the oasis," Annie pointed out. "We're not dehydrated and dizzy anymore. We can think this through."

"I'm pretty sure the ambushers have an aerial and invisible ally in the sky," Nova determined. "They have some way of contacting each other to warn each other of danger and scouts, I believe. There's no way we'll get them from the air, so we have to―"

"Get them from the ground," Rob finished. He glanced at the hostile and hot environment ringing the pool of water they'd stopped at. "So... an overland mission?" He nodded at Jazz, Annie, and Demo. "I guess you guys are coming with me?"

"Definitely!" Annie said. "We have to save Gran."

"He's a pain in the behind. But we gotta save him," Jazz agreed. "Demo?"

"Rawhr..." Demo whimpered in a very small voice. "Enope."

"No?" Annie frowned. "What's gotten into you? You're a big, strong Exploud now, Demo!"

Demo shook his head firmly. "Enope," he persisted.

"If you're going out there again,"―Rob jerked his head up at the familiar voice―"then you're going to need someone who can teleport you in a clutch. And that teleporter is me."

"Mina," Jazz said. "Still all gothic and ribbony, I see."

"Will you beat it?" the Gothitelle snapped. "It's how I look!"

"Sure I'll beat it. Beat what?" Jazz replied loftily. "You?"

"Jasmine, stop it," Annie said sternly as she turned towards Mina. "I didn't know you were in Nova's army."

Mina bit her lip. "I joined after our secret mission... I mean... Ero... he..." She choked up. "He always wanted to be a soldier, not an assistant of generals."

It got awkwardly silent after that as Group R and Mina briefly mourned the dead comrades killed by that angelic-winged devil of chaos. Annie was first to clear her throat.

"If I'm thinking right, I don't think Arena Trap was the only ability the ambushers had in their arsenal," she declared. "But no matter what trapping ability they have, they won't affect Ghost types. I say we bring some of the Ghost type soldiers along. Some Banettes, perhaps."

"And I'd like you to bring Shock." Nova nodded her head at a Magnezone floating towards them. "He can contact me using magnetic waves which can send a message to my spiffy device over here..." The Noivern general held up a small tablet. "If―Darkrai forbid―anything happens to you guys."

"Sure." Rob got to his paws. "Get packed up―we're going in," he ordered.

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

"What _took _you fools so long?" Jazz snapped irritably. "I've been ready for _hours_. What took you so long to grab a water bottle, a travelling pack, and food?"

"I brought along some Escape Orbs just in case we do get caught," Annie replied. "And some money, if those freaks want a ransom."

Jazz snatched the money and tossed it at General Nova, who squawked in surprise and caught it.

"Listen, girl. We're going in and we're not paying them to get Gran back. We are going to blast their unforgivable heads off and tie them up and drag them back here like rotten lumps of meat. Don't even _think _about negotiating with them!" Jazz snarled.

"Well... technically speaking, _I_ think it's a good idea to not go along with the fighting plan," Annie admitted. "Our enemies are invisible and have the ability to trap us in sand and drag us down and possibly suffocate us. Do you _want _to die?"

"Death in action is honorable by any means!" Shock the Magnezone declared. "Death is―"

"Blah blah blah," Jazz cut him off. "If _you _wanna die, then I'm not stopping you. But I'm gonna get out of this in one piece, you'll see."

"Speaking of tying the ambushers up, did anyone bring rope?" Rob asked, pulling his muzzle out of his pack as he organized his things.

"I brought several loops," Annie said. "I'm sure the Banettes did too." She glanced at the three Banette soldiers that were floating next to her. "_Right_?"

"Uh... sure!" one squeaked. "I'm just gonna... uh... go now and grab some rop―I mean, food." She darted off, with her other two companions following her.

"Useless," Jazz commented. "That's all the other soldiers will ever be."

"Jazz, you're more useless than a sack of rocks," Annie said drily. "Those soldiers are the reason the Shadow Force is the most feared and respected military force in the world! They're the reason _we _exist at all, remember?"

"Nope," Jazz answered. "Guess I'm just way too _fabulous _for them to compare themselves to."

Annie sighed. "Can we get going now?"

"Wait for the Banettes," Nova suggested as she soar overhead. "You'll need them."

"Here―each of you take one." Annie passed around her Escape Orbs. "Just in case... you know."

Jazz took the blue orb and shoved it inside her pack. "Does it ever... you know, _fail to work_?"

"I think only Pokemon with the ability Shadow Tag can prevent the orbs from working," Annie said. "Arena Trap can't."

"Oh, so we're assuming that our enemy doesn't have Shadow Tag as an ability?" Jazz asked.

"We're trying to look on the bright side of life here, Jazz," Annie grumbled. "Stop being so pessimistic."

"What? I'm telling the truth!" the Linoone complained.

"We're back!" The Banettes raced over, panting a bit.

"We're all set," one of them said. "Let's go!"

"Let's," Rob growled gloomily.

"We've been walking for like, _forever_," Jazz complained. "My paws hurt!"

"We've only been walking for half an hour, Jazz," Annie snorted. "Toughen up!"

"The sun's burning my skin off," Jazz grumbled.

"Can you stop complaining?" Rob sighed.

"What else is there to do?"

"Maybe it'd be better if we split up," Shock suggested. "Maybe our enemies don't dare to attack such a large group."

"They attacked the Regiment," Annie reminded him. "So, no."

"I think the Pokemon that attacked General Nova might've been a Flygon," one of the Banettes said. "See?" He held out a book, titled _Pokemon Handbook Guide_―_Desert Biome_. "Page forty-two. _Flygons are often called 'The Desert Spirit'. They can shield themselves from enemies by flapping their wings, creating a miniature sandstorm around their bodies; this is the reason why most Flygons are enveloped in a sandstorm when flying. When flying or hovering at a fast speed, their wings create a series of notes that sound somewhat like singing._"

"So what's a Flygon doing here, attacking us?" Annie asked. "Don't tell me that we accidentally trespassed on its territory or home or something."

"This is the desert, smartypants," Jazz said. "Anyone with sense would build their homes near oasis, not in the middle of the desert."

"_Some _Pokemon might!" Annie argued. "I knew we should've brought the money! We could've paid off that Flygon!"

"Hold on," Shock cut in crisply. "The Flygon―if it _is _a Flygon―isn't our only problem, remember? If I remember correctly, our attackers have the ability Arena Trap. I don't think a Flygon would have that ability."

"That's true," the female Banette soldier admitted. "Abilities often change after evolving. I'm pretty sure that Flygon's ability would be Levitate, not Arena Trap."

"Which puts us back at square one," Annie muttered glumly. "Should we split up or not?"

"Let's do," Rob decided. "Alright, let's split into two groups―Annie, Jazz, and you,"―he nodded at a male Banette soldier―"come with me. Shock, Mina and you two Banettes go the other way―"

"But we need a way to contact Nova if anything goes wrong, and Shock is the only one that can do that," Annie reminded him. "What do we do?"

"I can use telepathy, if that's what you need," Mina spoke up. "So either Shock or I should go with your group."

"I'll take Shock, and Jazz can go with you guys," Rob concluded. "We'll both go different directions for half an hour or so before heading back to the oasis."

"Do we go back alone or do we wait for your group?" the female Banette asked.

"Go alone," Rob answered. "It's safer to get back quickly instead of waiting here. Is everything clear?"

"I guess so," Jazz said. "So long, then." With that, she turned and bounded off with her group flanking her.

"Let's go, then," Rob said grimly. "And get to the bottom of this."

Annie clutched her Escape Orb tightly with her paws. "I hope nothing bad happens," she murmured. "Alrighty, then. Let's go!"

Rob turned and sprinted off into the harsh environment. He could hear Annie scrambling along behind him, panting, and Shock muttering complaints. The two Banettes flanked him on either side, looking around worriedly.

"Hey―isn't this place the valley of cactus?" The Banette pointed, showing gleaming golden teeth as he frowned. "I can see the path Jasmine blasted through."

Sure enough, there was a ragged path of destruction curving through the desert, containing imprints of paws and hooves from the soldiers and the torn cacti.

"We are so going to get sued for destroying this," Annie muttered as she dragged herself forward. "What is _up _with this sand? It's like mud!"

Rob shook some sand from his claws. "Let's go investigate the valley. It looks like a good place for an underground stronghold," he determined.

"How would they build it underground?" the Banette asked. "Wouldn't the sand collapse on top of them?"

"True... unless..." Rob frowned. "What if they built a base outside and teleported it underground?"

"That could work... but how would they do that so fast?" Annie inquired. "_We _got a sudden notification to go on this march, and that was a day ago. Nobody could build something that fast."

"Unless it was already there," the Banette responded. "I'm thinking that the ambushers might be from the rogues. They must have strongholds all over Unova, and the Desert Resort stronghold must be in the valley."

"That's a lot of "'_must_'s," Annie commented. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," the Banette said.

"Well... what should we do?" Shock asked. "Blast a hole through the ground? I'm pretty sure the government would _not _be happy about that."

"We _are _the government," Annie pointed out. "So technically..."

"We're the _military_. Not government. Government means political stuff," Shock argued. "I hate politics."

"But politics are the center of our government," Rob insisted. "We need politics."

"Screw politics," Annie said. "Let's figure out to demolish this valley first." She plopped down next to Rob, wheezing heavily. "I'm _so _out of shape," she muttered.

"Hold on..." The Banette narrowed her eyes. "Why are you two so tired?" she asked Shock and Annie.

"Dunno," Annie admitted. "But I feel like my feet's cement."

"My body feels heavy," Shock informed. "I can't hover properly."

"What's wrong?" Rob asked.

The Banette turned on him with a look of frustration on his face. "It's on the tip of my tongue," he said, frowning. "I just can't remember..."

"What do you mean?" Rob questioned, puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"Something about Arena Traps and Steel types..." he muttered. "I just can't remember..."

"Hey! I'm sinking into the sand!" Shock yelped. Rob whirled around to see the giant Magnezone sinking through the ground like a malfunctioning UFO. "Is this good or bad?"

"Help!" Annie howled, grabbing at Rob and nearly tearing off his fur. "I'm sinking too!"

"I got it! It's Magnet Pull!" the Banette announced. "It traps Steels types and prevents them from escaping."

"That's wonderful!" Annie yelled. "How do we get out?!"

"Your Escape Orb?" Rob suggested.

Annie was sinking even faster than Rob had thought. "It's not working!" she howled. "Someone help!"

"I already sent a message to the general!" Shock shrieked. "Now get us out of here!"

A shiver went of Rob's back. He suddenly understood this entire, malicious trap. It was perfect. Too perfect. There was no error in this ambush.

"There's _got _to be a way out!" Annie yapped as she flailed around in the sand.

"No," Rob said flatly. "There's no way out." Sand started swirling around his paws.

"Are you stupid?" Annie hissed. "We got Demo out last time! We got that stupid statistician out... actually, we didn't... but that doesn't mean you can't get us out if you'd just _stop thinking so deeply _and _get us out_!"

"We were only able to get Demo out because that was only Arena Trap," Rob said. The sand was pulling at his paws now, and he struggled to stay afloat. "This isn't!" He activated his Escape Orb. As he had suspected, it simply flickered and went out without helping him. "This isn't just Arena Trap! This is all of the trapping abilities together!" His eyes darkened. "There's no escape!"

"Um... excuse me, Lieutenant Sir..." the Banette said. "_I'm _not trapped yet, but I can't possibly get _all three _of you out. What do I do?"

"Go back to General Nova," Rob ordered, struggling against the pull of Arena Trap although he knew it was useless. "Lead her here and tell her about this trap! Go!"

The Banette nodded and darted off.

"Rob... are you sure that's the right choice?" Annie's face was beaded with exhaustion. She was clearly running out of strength. "Maybe we could've escaped."

"Maybe..." Shock panted. "But on the bright side, we can see where this stronghold is."

"And that Banette's off to ge―" Annie went under.

"Annie!" Rob had to choke back his scream. He hope he'd been right and the stronghold was right under them. _She's safe. She'll live_, he told himself shakily.

"General Nova will find us," Shock assured him, struggling madly against the force that was pulling him down. "She's smart that way. And I sent her a message to find that Banette to come over here."

"And Mina's group is still out there," Rob determined, wheezing. Although he knew he was going to submerge anyhow, he still fought against the pull of the sand. He didn't quite know why, though. Maybe because a small voice at the back of his head kept whispering to him, "_What if?_"

What if the stronghold _wasn't _under them? What if it was just solid, suffocating earth. (Or sand, whatever.) Rob's fur was on end.

"We'll be fine. They can't possibly get that Banett―" Shock suddenly gulped and went under.

Rob knew he was next, but he was sure his hastily-made plan had work. As the ambushers were attacking him, Mina's group would be safe. No trapping ability could snare a Ghost type, so the Banette would be able to show General Nova the way here. And Nova was smart enough to know what to do. He closed his eyes and forced his body to relax, but his churning emotions clashed in his stomach, giving him a nauseous feeling of dread. _What if?_

"Oh, stop fighting," a calm voice said, accompanied by a soft, melodic sound in the background. Something thudded down next to him, and out of the corner of his eye, Rob spotted the Banette he'd sent out. "This _is _the perfect trap, isn't it? We've spent weeks doing this to block communication abilities like telepathy and your friend's precious magnetic waves. There's no escape."

Rob glared at the Flygon that had appeared above him. "What do you want?" he demanded. "We're just marching through!"

"Sure thing. What do you think _I _want?" the Flygon snarled. He looked oddly familiar, although Rob frustratingly couldn't remember his name or where they'd met. "It's all about what _I _want, isn't it? Or, more like... it's about what _we _want. Hasn't it become obvious enough to you yet, Mister Lieutenant? It's not about what we want right out of the blue..." The sand shifted around Rob's neck, and the Mightyena struggled to keep his muzzle in the air. "It's about what you _took _from us!"

The world turned dark, and Rob held his breath as he sunk down into the depths of the desert.

* * *

**At the Accumula Hospital...**

Ralph walked cautiously into the patients' room, almost holding his breath. _What if... what if... _Excitement ran through his body. Having an oracle as a Revolutionist would be a great advantage. They would be able to predict their enemy's moves and all that. The Revolution would be truly successful then.

Sitting upright on the white hospital bed was a green, condor-like Pokemon with ruffled red-and-black marked white wings. Her green body had black, red, and yellow accents, and her almond eyes glowed dully. She reminded Ralph a bit of a totem pole, or a really creepy wooden painted statue left behind by the aboriginal tribes of Unova.

"Is that a... Is she a Xatu?" Ralph asked.

"Xatu," Vindictus said. "Psychic. Flying. Art of Sun Gazing. Future. Past. Crystal ball. Weather... hmm... weather prediction potion... Castform..."

"I am," the Xatu replied in a tired, worn voice. She studied Vindictus with a critical eye as the Noctowl muttered to himself.

"Cool!" Jason cheered. "So you can see the future with your right eye and the past with your left, right? Awesome!"

"_Not _awesome," the Xatu muttered, then cleared her throat. "Are you... would you please introduce your respective selves?"

"I'm Ralph," Ralph introduced. "Leader of the Revolutionists."

"Jebodiah," Jebodiah said politely. "Subordinate of the First Regiment."

"Lumiere, Head Cleric of Nuvema Chapel," Lumiere presented. "Now a Revolutionist medic."

"Vindictus. Noctowl. Potioneer," Vindictus added.

"And I'm Jason!" Jason hopped in. "Messenger! Want a waffle?"

"No... thanks," the Xatu said politely. "I guess I should... explain myself. I am Quetzal the Eleventh, descendant of Quetzal the First, the founder of the Xatu Divination Services."

"The Xatu Divination Services?" Jebodiah gasped. "The origin of all the current oracles?!"

Although Quetzal's eyes were tired, they held a gleam of pride and authority. "Yes," she agreed. "The group made up of solely oracles who debated about the future and such disasters." Her eyes flashed. "We held all the strings of fate and crossways in our minds, then."

"Hey... wasn't there another oracle group called the Nightmare Intuition?" Lumiere asked. "If I remember correctly, both of them dissolved at the same time... about two years ago, right? Were they the same organization?"

Quetzal shook her head. "The Nightmare Intuition contains _some _oracles... only one or two. The other oracles were all in my Divination Services. The other difference is that the Nightmare Intuition specializes in mental healing, meditating, fortune-telling, karma, chakras, cleansing of the mind, and such nonsense. _Our _Divination is a much more serious group, closed to outsiders." She held her head up with pride.

"Oh. So what made them both dissolve?" Lumiere inquired.

Quetzal sighed. "We, the oracles, sensed the awakening of a dark future, which could only be averted_ if _the Shadow Force were to dissolve. We warned the towns nearby of the darkness that the Shadow Force would bring. Then Darkrai brought his rage upon us. We were destroyed... many of our sisters and brothers killed." The Xatu's eyes darkened. "The others fled all over the world, scattering across the regions. Always hiding, always afraid of the open..."

"And what happened to the Nightmare Into... whatever it was?" Jebodiah asked.

"That..."―Quetzal hesitated―"doesn't matter. I sensed a great danger for you if you should ever know of what happened to the Nightmare Intuition. Just assume that they were annihilated." She paused. "But that's not why I came all the way from Hoenn for." She turned to Ralph. "It has been two years since our Services have scattered. During these two years I've tried to locate all of the remaining oracles."

"And did you find any?" Lumiere questioned.

Quetzal sighed. "You mean ones who are still alive? No..." She looked down at her wings. "There was an oracle named Reverie... she was the first oracle I found. The Shadow Force had been tracking me without my notice, and they attacked us some days after I found her. Reverie died protecting me." She took a deep breath. "The problem with finding oracles from the Services is that most changed their names to protect themselves when they fled. Some of my sisters and brothers also know a bit about magic, which makes them harder to find." She fixed her dark brown eyes on Ralph. "But now things are changing. A Prophecy of Doom is upon us. I must find my sisters and brothers. Together, we can find a solution to this terror."

"So... why did you want to see me again?" Ralph asked.

"I heard that Nuvema Town had an oracle," Quetzal replied. "I was actually on my way there, but those Shadow Force soldiers who'd been on my track caught up to me. Luckily, some of your soldiers saved me. I was making up my mind whether to keep on flying to Nuvema or not when I heard that the Revolutionists' leader was here, and he had talked to the oracle I'm looking for."

"You mean Scarlet?" Lumiere suggested.

"Scarlet. Bright red. Orange tinge," Vindictus muttered. "Meaning: courage, force, passion, joy..."

"Shiny Absol," Quetzal confirmed. "Uses tarot cards and a crystal ball. Translucent red cape, perhaps?"

"That's Scarlet," Ralph settled. "But she's not here now. She left a long time ago."

"So she changed her name to Scarlet... wait..." Quetzal bolted straight up in her bed. "She _left_? Why? Where'd she go? What happened? Was she captured? Hurt?"

"She disappeared some time before the Nuvema Revolution," Ralph informed her. "We got a letter from her soon after, saying she was going off to 'play her part', or something like that. But we haven't heard from her since then."

"Play her... part? Don't tell me..." Quetzal was suddenly quiet.

"Um..." Jason tugged on Ralph's paw. "Should Jebodiah, Vindictus, and I go off?"

"Huh?" Ralph frowned. "For what?"

"Scouting for a training place," Jason said impatiently. "Has your brain gone waffles?"

"What?" Ralph tried to focus. "Scouting. Right. Go ahead."

"Toodles!" Jason turned abruptly and hopped away, followed by Vindictus and Jebodiah.

Ralph turned his attention back to Quetzal. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Quetzal shook herself uneasily. "I'm fine," she said flatly. "If Sh―... Scarlet ever contacts you again, could you pass this package over to her? And tell her that I understand." The Xatu pulled a small red package out from under her wing and passed it to Ralph.

"Sure. And what do you understand?" Ralph asked as he accepted the package.

Quetzal held his gaze. "Everything," she said mysteriously. "That's all I can tell you."

"Um... fine, then." Ralph stared at the package. "What's in here?"

"I don't know."

"What? How do you not know what's in a package you're giving to your friend?!" Ralph yelped.

"More like _returning _to my friend," Quetzal corrected. "While we were running away from the Shadow Force, Scarlet gave me this package and told me to keep it safe for her until the time is ripe. The time now is certainly mature, and I believe it's time that I give it back."

"So..." Ralph poked at the parcel. It was a small red box with black glitter. "You never tried opening the package or anything?"

"I don't know what's in the package, but I do know it contains three objects close to Scarlet and two of the other oracles. One of the other oracles whose trinket is in there knew a bit about magic, and set a seal on it," Quetzal explained. "From what Scarlet told me, it has to be opened in order. First by her, then the other two, in their special order. Otherwise it will not open. The box is heavily cursed, so if the wrong Pokemon tries to open it... well... let's just leave it at that."

"Oh." Ralph felt as if the Xatu had given him a bomb. "So... I just keep this safe, don't ever try to open it, and give it to Scarlet ASAP?"

"Yes."

"Right," Ralph muttered. "Anyways... could I ask you a question?"

"If I have the answer and the answer would not twist the road of fate, then yes," Quetzal replied.

"I have several questions, actually," Ralph admitted. "First of all... where did all of the oracles go? Did the Shadow Force kill them all?"

"Most of the oracles escaped the Shadow Force successfully," Quetzal replied. "As to their location... well... I believe that some of them have kept in touch with each other. There's one oracle who I know has been keeping tabs on the others, but she refuses to meet me, saying that 'a great disaster' would befall on me should I go there anytime soon." Quetzal let out a small, disappointed sigh. "I will be going back to my search to look for the much stronger oracles, the ones smart enough to keep out of trouble. I hope that by gathering all of us, we can decipher this upcoming doom."

"Right." Ralph nodded. "And what happened to the Nightmare Intuition Pokemon? Were they all killed?"

The Xatu was quiet for a long while. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I cannot answer, because you will misjudge the meaning of my explanation. There are some things that aren't meant to be known at certain times."

Ralph thought as much, but he decided not to argue with her. "And lastly... I know you want to look for the other oracles... but since they're all in hiding or reluctant to meet you... Would you like to join the Revolutionists?" Ralph asked formally.

Quetzal narrowed her eyes distrustfully. "I don't use my foresight for battle," she said, reading Ralph's mind. "I know what you're thinking. You're planning to have me predict our enemies' movements and such. You're wrong. That is _not _clairvoyance. I see prophecies, or visions of the future. But I cannot predict such a miniscule and mundane thing. Clairvoyance cannot predict _specific _things, understand? Now, if you got Scarlet to do that with her Absol abilities, then maybe that'd work. But no. Even with my ability to see the future, I cannot see such small things."

"Oh..." Ralph was disappointed. Then he realized the weary look on the Xatu's face and figured that he'd better make like a Weedle and run for it. "Sorry for pressuring you with so many questions," he apologized. "I hope you get well soon. I'll be departing now." He made a hesitant bow.

"You're welcome, and thank you," Quetzal returned. "And good luck."

Ralph grinned. "Thanks," he said, clutching the package. "And good luck to you too." Then he turned and raced off.

Quetzal stared at the ceiling, visions swimming before her.

"So... this is how it's going to be..." she murmured to herself. "Unpreventable war." She got slowly out of the bed and tested her wings hesitantly. Then she looked at the direction Ralph had run off.

"My poor, young friend," she said softly, and sighed a bit. "I know what you're planning... Scarlet..." she spoke aloud. "And I know you're willing to sacrifice your soul in this for the greater good." She paused for a bit, sorrow creeping upon her. "I cannot stop you sister..." she whispered, her voice cracking. "I cannot help you either." She lowered her head sadly, then brought it up. "As you said... we must all play our parts."

Light wrapped around the Xatu, and she teleported away.

* * *

**At Darkrai's Palace's Courtyard...**

"Her army arrived _hours _ago," Ranark grumbled. "Where is that birdbrain?!"

"I heard she went to talk to the Northern Kingdom Queen first," Doomsday replied as she scanned the skies for that familiar shape. "She's probably on her way here. She'll arrive in... hmm... a couple minutes?"

"She also said she had a 'surprise' for us," Ranark commented. "I wonder what that would be?"

"You know Stary better than I do," Doomsday responded. "So you should know. But I like surprises. Especially unpleasant ones." Her fanged mouth twitched into a malicious grin.

"I think she meant _surprise _as in gifts and stuff. Not tragic events," Ranark returned dryly.

"Meh. Then that's _boring_. Why can't we have bloody parties?" Doomsday complained. "In the _old _days, we used to..."

"Enough," Ranark growled. "I hate all of this!"

"All of what? Our alliance? You know full well that you need me in our lovely plan, don't you?" Doomsday laughed.

"Not _that_," Ranark growled as he paced along the palace's cobblestone path. "I used to be one of the only generals here, alongside Blobby and Stary. Now Blobby is gone, and there are three new... _nitwit _generals! That pathetic, crazy Nova. The newest general which Darkrai just recruited _out of the blue_, without a single meeting whatsoever! And then there's you... You're supposed to hate the Shadow Force _and _you're not even supposed to fight!"

"Please," Doomsday sighed. "The past is in the past, as they say. Anyhow, when did Darkrai _ever _hold a meeting to discuss the recruitment of a general? Nada!"

Ranark growled under his breath, but didn't reply. He hated all of this... war... and complications... and... just this entire, chaotic _thing_. Allies could not be trusted. Leaders suddenly changed their minds... and...

"Hey!" The Greninja jerked his head up as a shadowy shape swooped overhead. "I'm heeeere!" There was the sickening _shink _of metal blades passing over each other as the new arrival flapped her strong wings. Then a gigantic bird landed on the path the other two were standing on. She had bright, sparkling eyes, a whimsical smile on her beak, and was wearing a red scarf with several medals pinned to it. A huge luggage bag was clenched between her clawlike feet.

"Stary!" Ranark exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to come this fast."

Doomsday came over, wrinkling her nose. "Where's your armor?" she asked. "When we had that Psÿche conversation like, five hours ago... or like, a week ago... you had that awesome body armor. Where is it?"

Stary made an unpleasant clicking sound. "For some reason, when I entered the Queen's throne room, I _surprised _her. And then she blasted me into the wall with some mega-force Strength dainty little royalties shouldn't have."

"Which broke your body armor," Ranark guessed. "Was the Highness's power _that _strong?"

"If it was enough to break my King's Rock armor, then yes." Stary sniffed, obviously quite miffed at the fact of losing her armor.

"King's Rock?" Ranark asked. "I thought you prefered steel." He nodded at the other general's metal-tipped wings and claws.

"Those?" Stary extended a wing and studied the wickedly gleaming knife-like tip clipped to each outer feather. "Those are made of a special type of steel in Sinnoh. They're better for offense, not defense."

"I'd like extra accessories too," Doomsday commented smugly. "Unfortunately, I'm only good with pendants." She yanked out a collection of necklaces from a pocket of her robe. "Mostly defensive, though."

"I can show you how to make the armor," Stary offered. "And we can find another material for the steel blade-tips."

Doomsday nodded, showing her fangs. "Anyways... what's in your little pack over there? Things for us, I hope?"

Stary laughed delightfully. "Of course!" she said. "Let's go to the picnic table next to the lake, alright?"

"And... where is that?" Doomsday questioned, puzzled.

"It's..." Stary stared at her. "... In the palace's garden? Which is right―"

"There's a palace in this garden?" Ranark asked, then realized his mistake. "Uh... I mean, there's a garden in this palace?"

"I had no idea," Doomsday said. "I thought there were only the creepy catacombs and underground stuff. I never saw a garden."

"Are you _kidding _me?" Stary exclaimed. "Of all the things in this palace..."

"And then there's that weird theater thingy," Ranark went on. "Broadcasting non-stop videos of the Striaton Bombing."

"Plus that Research Room," Doomsday added helpfully. "And all the machinery rooms. And the armory. And, of course, that secret stash of... what was it called? Dark Star Dust?"

"Yeah. I heard it's an ingredient for a bomb," Ranark replied. "So..."

"Hold on..." The two generals looked at Stary, who'd doubled over laughing. "Oh my Arceus... you guys... seriously _don't know where the garden is_?"

"Well, no," Doomsday admitted. "We went treasure hunting for all the secret stuff first. Especially the bomb research lab."

"You're _in _it!" Stary howled with laughter. "Mother of Darkrai! Hah! You two didn't even realize you're in the garden?"

The other two looked around at their environment. Cobblestone paths stretched out in a curving pattern, winding past trees blooming with beautiful purple flowers donning scarlet-streaked petals. A large, serene lake reflected the ultramarine sky, which was dappled with wisps of misty white clouds and the pale, golden circle that was the everlasting sun. The warm wind indicated that spring was here, and the air was tinged with the sharp tint of the late frost, and the faint whistling of Anville Town's trains could be distantly heard.

"This is a garden?" Doomsday asked. "_This_?"

Stary looked taken back. "Wh... what did you _think _this was?"

"I thought this was the experimental ground for the bombs we're making," Doomsday replied.

"You got _that _out of _this _view?" Ranark asked. "Please, at least _I _had a much more innocent idea."

"Which was..." Stary face-winged herself.

"I thought that this would be a good place for us to watch prisoners battle to the death or be tortured," Ranark replied matter-of-factly. "Looks just like the place for it, right?"

"You call that an _innocent _idea?" Stary yelped. "Look at this beautiful place! Are you _blind_?"

"What? Of course not!" Ranark apparently didn't get Stary's figurative words. "I have perfect vision. What are _you _talking about?"

"Don't mind me," the Staraptor general groused. "Let's just get over to that picnic table."

Doomsday frowned. "That's a picnic table? Looks like a stretching rack to me."

"Or a beheading platform." Ranark decided.

"That doesn't look like a guillotine, though," Doomsday remarked. "Those are usually taller."

"Can we _please _stop talking about brutal killing methods?" Stary asked. "I'm going to throw up."

"What else is there to talk about?" Doomsday frowned.

"Here. Sit down," Stary said. "And look at what I brought!"

"Sit down on a guillotine?" Ranark frowned. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I keep telling you this _isn't _a guillotine," Doomsday responded. "It's a stretching rack!"

"Guillotine!" Ranark argued.

"Guys―" Stary tried to cut in, but the other two ignored her.

"Stretching rack!"

"Guillotine!"

"GUYS!"

"Stretching rack!"

"Guillotine!"

At this point, Stary finally lost her long lasting patience and flared up. Flapping her metal-tipped wings, she rose into the air and opened her beak. Blasts of violent winds shot out from her position. Her eyes flashed with anger. "_SIT DOWN YOU MEDDLING FOOLS!_" she shrieked.

"Well, when you put it _that _way." Doomsday perched herself carefully in one of the chairs. "Hey! It's all... cushiony!"

"This is comfortable," Ranark agreed.

Stary swooped down and landed in the other chair. Her anger forgotten now that the other two had finally calmed down, she plunked her heavy luggage bag down before them and started bringing out souvenirs. "I got these special treats from my military outposts in Kanto and Sinnoh!" she explained. "Here's some Moomoo milk, Berry Juice... oh! And honeyed Energy Roots! And those are Lava Cookies, cans of Lemonade, Soda Pop, and―of course―Old Gateau!"

"Oh, yum." Doomsday was munching delicately on a piece of Old Gateau. "Sinnoh's speciality, I see."

"These Lava Cookies are awesome," Ranark added, taking another cookie.

Stary beamed with pride. "That's not all I got! I brought non-foodstuffs too! They're epic!"

"What's better than food?" Doomsday asked.

"Wait and see!" Stary dug into her pack. "I got a Black Belt for Ranark..."

"I'm a ninja, not a kung-fu martial arts guy," Ranark said. "It's worthle―" He stopped as Stary raised her head slowly and glared at him.

"You're wearing that," she announced, and it was final.

"Oh, boy. Can't wait to see the little ninja all decked out." Doomsday smirked. Ranark tried to smack her, but she dodged.

"And I got Doomsday a special Reaper Cloth outfit―The Reaper Cloak!" Stary proudly brought out a folded dusky purple cloth that seemed to radiate a dark, spiritual aura. "Here!"

"Mother of oracles!" Doomsday snatched the cloth. "This is the outfit that increases speed and accuracy and defense and... thanks so much!"

"I've never seen you so excited before," Ranark muttered. "Usually, you're going '_kill, kill, out with the weak, in with the strong... can't live up to the expectations? DIE!_'"

"This is awesome!" Doomsday continued excitedly, taking off her usual cloak and replacing it with the Reaper Cloak. "I won't even need body armor with this!"

"There's also a magical orb in the middle," Stary added. "See that blue jewel? It can let you teleport short distances in battle."

"How come she got better stuff?" Ranark complained.

"Are you _whining_?" Stary asked.

"Well―"

"You get belt, you _wear _belt―and, more importantly―you _keep _belt. Got that?" Stary snapped.

Ranark rolled his eyes. This was why he hated reunion parties. He was always left out. Grumpily, he turned back to the food.

"Yo, yo homies!" All three generals turned at the hip-hoppity voice. "Hey, hey, now. Having a swell time without me?"

"Is that the newest general?" Stary asked. "Darkrai said the newest general never talks."

"That's the one that's in Sinnoh right now, taking up your post," Doomsday replied, slurping a Soda Pop. "This is the second-to-newest one. The annoying soon-to-be-roadkill one."

"What?"

"Oh, hey! My favs!" Otri reached over and snatched the Lava Cookie Stary was about to eat. He bit into it delicately ("Oh, yum.") and shoved the rest down his ugly throat. Grinning as he moved his sunglasses a bit lower down his snout, he beamed at Stary.

Stary frowned. "Who's the jerk?"

"That's Otri, the famous Unova pop star. Now a general." Doomsday transferred her pendants to her Reaper Cloak. "I suddenly don't feel like eating now. I'll be going." The dark general, shrouded in her new robes, turned and walked away.

Ranark felt like leaving too, but he knew he had to keep an eye on Otri. Letting out an unhappy sigh, he sipped from a can of Lemonade.

"Well, pretty birdie. You the caterer here?" Otri asked, sliding into Doomsday seat, reclining comfortably on the plush cushion.

"What language are you speaking?" Stary sounded genuinely confused. "And there's plenty of food here. There's no need to be rude and... oh, I don't know. Steal a cookie _straight from my claws_, is there?"

Otri slammed into the table with his fists. It didn't budge.

"You've got puny muscles," Ranark commented. "Guess you only worked on your vocal chords, not your upper body strength. Shame." He lashed out at an impossible speed. Otri fell to the ground, his seat sliced neatly in half. "Whoops. I didn't mean to do that. Guess I'm just _too strong_," the Greninja said in a mocking tone.

"Boys, boys. Settle down." Stary flapped her wings nervously. She didn't like this Otri general. He was much too arrogant for her taste. But she also didn't like civil wars within ranks or quarreling. This was supposed to be a peaceful picnic of some sorts in a serene garden. Now... this _Otri _was ruining all her fun and excitement just when Stary finally got Doomsday and Ranark to settle down.

"Sure." Ranark hid a smile. He knew that Stary was on the verge of snapping. Doomsday and he had agreed earlier, in a private conversation, that it would be better to have the aerial commander in their secret plans. She was strong, after all, and the senior general as well. If he could turn Stary against Otri... "Cheers, Otri! To a brighter future!" Ranark mockingly saluted and raised a Soda Pop. Stary did the same, not understanding Ranark's true intentions.

"Screw you all!" Otri flipped back up and slammed back down onto the table. This time, a wide fissure appeared in the wooden table and spread outwards, fracturing the table. Ranark managed to grab a pack of Soda Pops before the entire table caved in. Stary flapped backwards in both shock and surprise, her razor-sharp wings shredding the leaves of a nearby tree.

Otri huffed, obviously proud of his performance. "Listen here now, homies!" he roared. "I'm Darkrai's Number One General now! Don't you dare get in my way!"

"_You're _Darkrai's Number One General?" Stary snarled. Ranark felt a pleasing pulse of satisfaction run through this wiry body. Stary was hooked. She was mad. This was perfect.

"Yeah! Beat that, feather brain!" Otri retorted.

Stary hissed with anger and flew into the air. "You are _not _Darkrai's Number One General here!" she yelled. "_I _am! You're the most worthless piece of―" she screeched an unprintable word that would've gotten her beak washed out for a month. "_I'm _the senior general here! I am the First General, the Commander of the Skies! I stabilized Sinnoh in one fell swoop! You delusional fool―you're just a mangy hip-hop artist with _no swag_, no _class_, and most of all―_no brain!_" She dove at Otri, body-slamming him into ground. Otri screamed and flailed backwards.

It might've ended for the hip-hoppity general right then and there if Darkrai hadn't materialized and intervened.

"Stary!" Darkrai shouted as he flew towards the tussling pair.

The Staraptor pulled herself away from the Krookodile and whirled around to face her leader, her normally serene face flush with both anger and embarrassment.

"You're so done now, homie," Otri cackled.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Darkrai continued cheerfully, with happy gleam in his eyes. "I haven't seen you in so long! Come on! We have a lot to talk about."

"Oh, Lordy," Stary murmured.

"Let's go to the throne room," Darkrai suggested. Ranark was taken back. He'd never seen the dark lord like this.

"M-My Lord," Ranark stammered. "Why are yo―"

"Oh." Darkrai frowned as he caught sight of the other general. "I didn't see you there. Why don't you go train your regiment or something?"

Ranark frowned. "Is that... all?"

"And Otri―" Darkrai turned to the Krookodile with an unhappy look on his face. "Why were you on the ground with my senior, number one general?"

"Wha―she's―wa?" Otri spluttered, his sunglasses crashing forward onto his snout. "Excuse me?"

Stary was quick on the draw. She went straight into damsel-in-distress mode. "He was mad at me for being your favorite," Stary cried. "And then he... just... started attacking me... and blowing up this garden. I brought some special food for you from Sinnoh because I thought you'd want a little taste of home... b-but he..." She hid her face behind her wings and gave Ranark a hidden smile. Ranark secretly smiled himself.

Otri was so screwed.

"WHAT?" Darkrai roared as he turned on Otri. "HOW DARE YOU!? YOU'D BETTER PICK YOUR SORRY, PATHETIC WIMPY SELF _OFF THE GROUND_,_ NOW_, BEFORE I RIP YOUR FLESH FROM YOUR BONES AND _APOLOGIZE TO STARY. NOW_!"

"B-But..." Otri yelped, then caught Stary's smug smirk. He understood that his position and rank was at risk here. Darkrai was one step away from disintegrating him. Bowing stiffly, he turned to Stary. "I'm sorry, Stary," he muttered. "It won't happen again."

"That's better," Darkrai huffed. "Now clean up this mess you made. We'll have a talk about your _position _later, after my meeting with Stary."

Stary threw a smirk over her shoulder as she flew off with Darkrai.

"Are they always like this?" Otri asked, watching the pair go off.

Ranark punched Otri in the gut and sent him into the lake.

* * *

**Somewhere below the Desert Resort...**

"Rob, your hind leg's in my face," Annie grumbled.

"It is _not_. That's a tree branch," Rob argued.

"What's a tree branch doing fifty feet under the ground?" the male Banette soldier accompanying them asked.

"Hey, we're trapped in spider webs," Shock noticed. "I'm guessing this isn't good."

Rob sat up in his tight prison. From what he could see, he was in a dimly lit, sand-colored room. The ceiling was domed, and the room was circular.

In the room, he could see orb-shaped spires of spider webs that contained struggling soldiers. Several Ariados clambered along the ceilings, shooting out random webs of silk and occasionally stopping by one of the prisons to peer in.

The silk prison seemed to be made of special spider silk―so strong that Rob couldn't break through it, but flexible enough for him to squirm around. Unlike normal spider silk, it was also not sticky. His prison was hanging from the ceiling, along with Annie, Shock, and the Banette's. Annie was over to his left, smacking a tree branch sticking out of the ceiling.

"Darn it. Of all the things to be in here, why a _tree branch _and why is it in _my cell_?" Annie complained.

"Shhhh," Shock hissed. "Something's happening."

As they watched from far above, a dark-clad Pokemon strode in, her voice strong and clear.

"Send the next load," she ordered. "We've made another prison room in the headquarters."

Rob recognized the voice. "Hey! Isn't that―" He barely had time to say _Gala _before Annie swung her prison cell around and smacked him.

_Don't let them know_, she seemed to warn.

Rob bit his tongue, but he could clearly see the Zoura's familiar shape. She was definitely one of the rogues that had ambushed him some time back, which meant that the rogues were the masterminds behind this entire trap. A sudden realization crackled through his mind. The _Flygon _was also one of the rogues that had attacked him back then! Which meant that this entire thing... this entire _plan_ was designed by the very group from oh-so long ago!

"Have any of them repented?" one of the Ariados hissed.

Gala snorted. "Not yet. But either way, we'll benefit. Brainwashing is rather convenient, I would say. Hurry up with the next group." She took some steps forward and glanced around at the cells approvingly. "How many did you get during this hour?" she asked.

"Just the four at the top. I heard Pyra's group is after another group of four," the Ariados replied. "The rest of the army arrived at the oasis in one piece. We _could _attack them... but it's broad daylight, and our aerial reports say that they have... ah, '_eyes in the sky_', so to speak."

"Hmph." Rob watched as Gala toured around the cells. A shiny Ariados and a Sandslash were piling some cobweb cells onto a huge wagon-like sled vehicle, which was attached to two Scolipedes.

"I really hate working in this place," the Scolipede on the left complained. "Sand everywhere! And it _had _to be sand... and sand... sand and more sand. There's sand _everywhere_!"

"Yah, mate!" the other agreed, groaning. "Sand in ya bed, sand in ya cloak... sand in ya food!"

"Will you two _stop _complaining?" Gala snapped. "Do you think the _rest of us _like working here? Please!"

"I don't get why we have schedules and team shifts for all of this," the Scolipede on the right muttered. "Look at Team Relic! _They _get to do whatever they want! Then there's Lunis and Monnie! Spy stuff!"

"Loki, you can spy on a _plant _for your life," the other one said drily. "Now are going to tow the wagon or not?"

"I've been towing the wagon for the past _six hours _while you slept in the harness," Loki the Scolipede snapped. "And you ate my poffins at break time!"

"Shut up," Gala ordered. "This is both our groups' last day for this shift at this place. As soon as you fools _stop arguing _and get all the captives to the portal, we can switch to the mountain outpost!"

"Hurry up, then!" Loki urged and scampered off.

"By the way,"―Gala turned to the Ariados she'd been talking to―"you remember that we have orders to leave the lieutenant and his group alone. We're also suppose to leave the general alone―"

"Don't worry about that. We didn't touch them," the spider replied.

"We got another group!" Rob leaned forward in his tiny cell as a Durant, Vulpix, and Numel raced in, carrying four figures swathed in cobwebs.

"They were easy prey," the Vulpix, who had a blue band around a paw, commented.

Gala went over to check it out.

"Get me out of here, you good-for-nothing sand-breath split-tail jerk from tarnation!" a familiar voice cursed. "And you stupid steel armor pest! How dare you pinch me!"

"That's Jazz," Annie muttered. "That's definitely Jazz."

"You fools!" Gala's voice was sharp with disgust. "I _specifically _told you, Team PyroClash, to _not _get the lieutenant _or _his team, and you bring me back... _this_?!"

"How were we suppose to know the Linoone was part of the group?" the Durant complained. "She wasn't with the Mightyena!"

"Hold on, the lieutenant is a _Mightyena_?" the shiny Ariados yelped.

"Yes. The lieutenant's a Mightyena, and his team consists of a Shiftry, a Mawile, a Loudred, and a Linnone," Gala replied. "What's wrong?"

"We screwed up," the Sandslash muttered.

"_You _did," the Ariados said. "I was doing guard duty."

"You're still part of the group, Veno!" the shiny Araidos snapped.

"Hold on..." Gala whirled around. "Don't tell me."

"Yeah, we got the lieutenant," the Sandslash said reluctantly. "And his pretty little group too."

"Are you stupid?" Gala screeched. "I _specifically _told you _not _to get the lieutenant and we get _two _teams out of the seven teams here _screwing up_!"

"Hold on, you got Rob?" Jazz asked. "ROB!" she hollered. "ANNIE?!"

"Up here!" Rob called, swinging in his cell.

"ROB? JAZZ?" another voice yelled. "Is that you?"

"GRAN!" Annie cried. "You're alive!"

"It's the lieutenant!" another soldier yelled. "We're saved!"

The room erupted into chaos. The soldiers were cheering, Gala was yelling at the other rogues, Jazz was whooping, and Gran was shouting insults at the rogues. Voices echoed around the circular room, tinged with excitement and hope. The noise filled the dome and swirled around in a thundering, uproarious wave of discord. Vocalizations―racous, orotund, gravelly, jubilant―rang out clearly through the small space, thrumming against Rob's ear drums and sending vibrations through the silk that was his cell.

"What is going on here?" A stern, sharp voice cut through the hubbub. "Gala, what is this? What is happening?"

Gala whirled around. Her face fell immediately. "Z-Zamza!" she gasped.

_Zamza!_

Rob stared in disbelief as the green serpent slithered slowly into the room, glancing around. The room, sensing that something possibly disastrous or important was about to happen, fell silent.

"Gala, your teammates Isis and Nyx have informed me of the enemy battalion reaching the oasis. _Safely_," Zamza said expressively. "We were suppose to take them all out except for lieutenant, his team and the general, and now you tell me that you caught the lieutenant and his team?"

"That was Team PyroClash and VenoSlash," Gala defended herself. "Not me! Besides, _your _teammate, Sandrain, engaged the general in battle."

"I've already talked to him about it," Zamza said calmly. He glanced around the room, his scarlet eyes astringent. "Get the lieutenant and his group out and hold them in the waiting cells, and teleport the others to the main hideout. I will go talk to our leader and ask for her forgiveness."

"And what are you going to do with the lieutenant?" Gala asked. "Kill him, perhaps? If that's so, leave him to me. I'll have my revenge!"

"We're not supposed to kill him," Zamza replied in a montonous tone. "Your shift is in an hour. You'd better have this done, or Isis and Nyx will be mad at you."

"Tarnation!" Gala muttered, and started yelling at the other Pokemon. "Hurry up, you no-good bags of salt! Move it! Get the captives to the main hideout! Veno! Get that pathetic Mightyena and Mawile down here! And nab that Shiftry too!"

"Lieutenant Shaw! Don't leave us!" a Zubat begged as Rob's cell was taken down. "No! Lieutenant!"

"Let me go!" Rob tried to attack the Ariados that was taking him, but the prison restrained him, making him punch himself in the face. "Ow..."

The Ariados tossed him to the Durant, who dragged him down a series of tunnels. The ground scratched and scraped at his hide as the lieutenant tried to get up. Through his blurry vision, he could see that his cell was now attached to a silk string that the Durant was hoisting. His pelt felt like it was burning off as the sandy ground underneath chaffed at his fur. He was constantly off-balance as they whipped around tunnels and went up and down hills. Who knew Durants were so strong?

Rob tried to get a glimpse of his surroundings. All he saw were flickering, electronic screens, glowing bits and bobs that were probably the lights, shapes and forms of countless rogues passing by, and creepy murmuring sounds.

Just when he was about to faint from the flaring pain of burning sand, the silk trap broke open and spilled him onto a hard, cold ground. He fell on his nose and jumped to his toes, just in him to have his muzzle smashed into his head by a flying Gran. The Shiftry flailed as he crashed into him, cursing countless strings of unprintable words. Rob staggered up and looked wildly around. The new room was unlit, and completely dark except for the stream of light coming through a crack in the door. A dark shape was silhouetted against the light. Then the door creaked closed and darkness fell upon them again.

"Who else is in here?" Rob heard Annie's plaintive voice tentatively questioning. "Is it just Group R?"

"I'm here." Jazz's low growl could be heard. "And you're sitting on my back, you metal lump."

"That's _not _me. That's Gran," Annie argued.

"Hold it, guys. I'm pretty sure I'm sitting on the floor next to Rob, not on anyone's back," Gran retorted.

"Are you stupid or have your senses died?" Jazz asked. "You're sitting on me, Christmas Tree!"

"I am _not_... Oh wait. Yeah, sorry. I'm sitting on you." There was a shuffling noise, and Gran bumped against Rob as he got off of Jazz.

"Where's the door?" Jazz asked. "I'm gonna bust us out of here."

"It's over here," Annie called. "But it's not budging. And the ground is surprisingly firm. I can't make a dent in it."

"Stand back," Jazz warned. The air around her glowed with power, and she rammed headfirst into the door. It didn't budge, and Jazz bounced off harmlessly. "Okay, that's definitely _not _going to work... can we break through the walls?"

Grant opened his mouth and used Bullet Seed. The seeds bounced off the walls and were reflected back at the SF soldiers.

"Ow!" Annie complained.

"Sorry," Gran apologized. "Looks like all of this is pretty solid. I don't think we can break out using pure power."

Rob slashed downwards with his claws. They slid harmlessly across the smooth surface. He could tell that this room had been especially made to prevent escape. There was no way they could have enough power to break out. "Conserve your energy," he ordered. "I don't think we can break out of this place, and we shouldn't waste our energy trying to if it's impossible."

"Roger that," Jazz acknowledged.

"Where's Demo, guys? Didn't he come with you?" Gran asked worriedly.

"Demo's a bit... freaked out by the sand and this entire thing," Annie explained. "When we went on the secret mission to check this Arena Trap thing out, Demo didn't want to come with us, so we left him back at the oasis camp."

"I see," Gran said. "Still... how do we get out? And why did the rogues spare us?"

"You tell us what's happening first," Annie told him. "You've been here longer than the rest of us."

"... Right." Gran sighed. "They're shipping all of the soldiers to their main HQ. Apparently, they're brainwashing them to turn against the Shadow Force or something. I also heard some things about mental torture and ritual sacrifices... witchery stuff, I guess. I don't really know. But from what I've heard, the rogues have a series of bases and hideouts just like this all over Unova. Every base has around seven to ten of what the rogues call teams. I think each rogue belongs to a certain team of three to five, from what I saw. They also have something called _team shifts _where the teams move to other hideouts to help out," he informed them.

"Complicated system," Annie said grudgingly. "But orderly. Why don't we have this stuff in the Shadow Force?"

"Because we do honorable battling in the light of justice, not this treacherous black market stuff," Rob replied. "That's what makes us different from those mangy rogues."

"You don't say..." Jazz murmured, then turned to Gran. "What I want to know is how you just disappeared without a trace back there during the march. Do you have _any _idea how worried Rob was?"

"What _I _want to know is how you guys didn't notice me disappearing without a trace," Gran responded hotly. "If you'd notice earlier, you wouldn't be in this position!"

"Actually, we'd still be in this position," Annie pointed out. "We'd go to the oasis camp first to, then come back out here to search for you. So technically speaking, in the name of logic, we'd still be in this position."

"In the name of logic," Jazz mused. "Anywho, does anyone have any idea what they're going to do with us?"

"Gala wants to kill us," Annie said. "But Zamza said _no_, but..."

"... he might turn back on his word and kill us anyway," Jazz finished. "So we're all screwed either way, huh?"

"He mentioned that he was going to talk to 'the leader' first," Rob noted. "Leader as in the leader of the rogues?"

"Probably," Gran determined. "During my time in the prisons, I've learned that there's the leader of the rogues and the team leaders. The team leaders are..."

"The leaders of the teams the rogues are in," Jazz concluded. "While the leader of the rogues is like the overlord of darkness and death and stuff."

"I like how you went from darkness and death to just plain ol' _stuff_," Annie remarked. "Didn't your language arts teacher ever teach you not to use 'stuff' in a sentence?"

"What? You're not supposed to use it?"

"Well, in an essay..."

"Can we _not _talk about school stuff?" Gran asked. "I'm going to puke."

"Stuff _can't _be used in a sentence. It's not―" Annie protested.

"You've said _stuff _plently of times yourself," Jazz noted. "Why are we talking about this again? Don't we have a real, non-grammatical or non-school related topic to get back onto? Who talks about school stuff in _prison_?"

"Annie does, obviously," Gran muttered.

"Hey!"

"Cool it," Rob ordered. "We need to make a plan. We have to get out of here and bring the army here before they send all of our soldiers to the brainwashing station!"

"Are you sure we can do that? I don't even know where we are," Annie commented worriedly. "I blacked out after they pulled me under the sand. I think this place might be magical. What else can explain this?"

"Why are there so many magic things in this war?" Jazz grumbled. "It's too OP. Not fair."

"If they _are _using magic, though... what can we do about that?" Gran pointed out. "Nothing. We don't have enchanters with us, or magical items. We don't even know this place or our position either. There's nothing we can do but escape with our lives."

Rob bristled aggressively. "No! There _has _to be a way to save them."

"Why would you think there would be a way..." All four Shadow Force soldiers jumped as the silvery voice whispered. "... if there _is _no way?"

"Who's talking? I'm tired of all of this mysterious, creepy stuff," Jazz demanded.

"I'm in the control room... watching all of you," the voice whispered. It sounded eerily close to Rob's ears. "So much hope..."

"Let us out right now!" Rob barked. "I command you to! You have no right to disturb us! We're bringing justice down on the rebels―why are you doing this to us?!"

"Justice..." the voice murmured. It was clearly feminine. "Haven't heard that in a long, long time..." The voice was tinged with sorry. "No escape." It dropped into an even softer whisper. "We have to take revenge..."

"Revenge? Why?!" Annie asked. "We never did anything to you!"

"But you did. You took... everything," the voice answered quietly. "Everything." It savored the word. "... everything..."

Rob realized that maybe the Pokemon in the control room didn't want to disobey her superior. Maybe she was a good Pokemon, forced to work for the filthy rogues. "Why don't you just tell us the way out?" he asked sensibly. "Just tell us and we'll get out of here. I know you're being forced to do this."

"But you don't know anything..." the Pokemon murmured. "There are many ways out, and only one way out. There's the wrong way out and the right way out. There's escape but there's no escape... no escape..."

"Hooligan," Jazz muttered. "Why do folks _talk _this way?!"

"Because... the world is complicated," the voice answered, tinged with loneliness. "So many different points of view. So many different crossways... choices... everything..."

Rob frowned. "Can you be specific?" he asked. "We'd never do you any harm. Please help us out."

"Contradicting yourself... lieutenant," the voice said. "Earlier you said that if you ever got out, you would get your army... scary. Army is scary. Fighting is scary... war... it's terrible. Backstabbing each other. Friends, family, treasures lost. Is it really worth it?"

"You're not making sense," Annie said. "We just want the way out."

"But if I show you the way out, you would bring your army here..." the Pokemon replied. "I don't like armies... they're scary."

"You mentioned that like, three times already," Jazz snapped impatiently. "How about you just show us how to save our comrades and get out of here and leave it at that? We won't bring an army here if you do that."

"We could be friends and get you out of here too," Annie suggested. "Would you like that?"

"One Pokemon's friend... is another Pokemon's enemy..." the Pokemon murmured. "I'm friends with the Pokemon here... which means I'm your enemy. I think you're evil, but you think we're the ones who are evil. What's right? What's wrong?"

Rob was beginning to think that the creepy voice Pokemon was insane. Who thinks about all of that rubbish? "Just show us how! We won't backstab you!" he pleaded.

"If I help you, then I'll be backstabbing the friends who were always there for me no matter what for a couple of friends who just wants to use me..." the Pokemon responded. "Oh... someone's going to go get you now... goodbye..." The was a small crackle, like an intercom breaking a connection.

"Hold it! Don't go!" Rob yelped.

"Jerk," Jazz decided. "She's a jerk, alright."

"She doesn't sound so bad to me," Annie said. "She sounded upset and lonely. The rogues must be forcing her to do all of this."

"So we're going to have to save her from this evil as well, huh?" Gran asked. "Big job ahead."

"Yep. Hush now. I hear footsteps," Annie whispered.

The door creaked open, and Gala the Zorua stepped in.

"Nice conversation you were having," she commented dryly. "Don't even think about getting out. Now, follow me. I don't want any funny escaping business. If you try, I'll be forced to kill you. Understood?"

"No," Jazz replied. "Didn't Zamza specifically tell you _not _to kill us? So you can't kill us, right?"

The Zorua raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Maybe he changed his mind," she said.

"Oh," Jazz muttered.

"Well... that's not good," Annie murmured.

"Let's just go see what they want," Rob decided. He got to his paws and followed Gala. "By the way... how did you hear us talking in there? Were you by the door the whole time?"

Gala snorted with disgust and indicated with a nod of her head at the prison. "The waiting cell's walls are made of magic. It can also record all your sounds and movements, like a camera. I was watching you the whole time."

"So you also heard the voice?" Annie asked.

Gala gave her a disdainful glance. "Still far from redemption, I see," she said. "The Pokemon who talked to you was one of the victims of the Shadow Force. She's had a horrible time, and she's been trying to turn Shadow Force Pokemon away from violence and Darkrai. In my opinion, she should stop trying. It's better to get revenge by killing all of you!" she declared hotly.

"What did we ever do?" Annie asked. "And why won't you tell us what we did to make all of you so hostile?"

"Because you should _know _what you didn't. I needn't remind you." The Zorua's eyes narrowed as they turned a candle-lit corner. "Unless that event was just another skirmish for you. The Shadow Force doesn't care about who gets hurt during their attacks, huh?"

"We'd never hurt the innocent," Rob told her. "Show us the way out now, and we'll save you from the rogues. I know that they've been brainwashing the innocent into doing their dirty business."

"So you think we're evil?" Gala snarled. "Why don't you think about what you're doing first? Why are you so narrow-minded? Why can't you see the flaming truth? I _chose _to join this group for my revenge!"

"Is revenge really the right way to go?" Gran pointed out. "It only brings more carnage."

Gala slowly turned, her gaze startling calm. "Isn't revenge the reason Lieutenant Shaw is here?" she asked slowly, menacingly. "For General Kona?" Then she whipped around and marched on.

Rob felt as if she'd speared him through with a venomous nightstick. She was... right. He was a lieutenant in the ranks of the Shadow Force because he wanted to take revenge against the rebels that had taken Kona away from him. Was he doing the right thing here?

"Mangy fox," Jazz muttered. "Digging out painful history she shouldn't have her nose in in the first place."

Gala ignored her. "We're here," she announced, and stopped in front of a circular white door. "This is the control room." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "Zamza and his team are inside, and I'll be guarding the door with my team." As she informed them, the Girafarig and the Seviper Rob had fought so long ago appeared behind them. "Don't think about escaping at all. I don't care what Zam-zam says, I'm killing you if you try."

"Sure. You can _try_," Jazz pushed opened the door and went in. The others followed her.

The new room was made completely out of black stone, with what looked like shimmering computer screens floating in the middle. Magic, obviously. A table to the far right had the geographic features of the Desert Resort designed on it, and blue fires burned in a ring around the room.

"Creepy place," Jazz commented. "Where are the cookies and milk? I'm starving."

"Welcome to the control room." Zamza slid around the flickering barrier of screens. Rob saw General Nova and the oasis camp on a screen, and the prison room on another. "Sit down. We have some things to discuss."

"I would like to kill them." Rob looked to his left and saw the Flygon who'd attacked them floating out of the darkness. "But _no_,you _had _to be all soft," he snorted angrily.

Rob narrowed his eyes, trying to remember back to the ambush so long ago. "You're... Sandrain, right?"

"Oh, did you forget so easily?" Sandrain asked. "Guess I was just _another rogue _back then. The Shadow Force is so rich, they could care less about what we steal. Shame."

Annie looked around. "Where is she?" she asked.

Sandrain frowned. "Who?"

"The Pokemon that was talking to us from the control room," Annie replied. "She's here, isn't she?"

"Oh, _her_," Sandrain said, nodding at nowhere. "She's hiding, of course. Soldiers scare her. But she'll be listening."

"Oh." Annie seemed rather disappointed as she sat down. "So can we negotiate?" she asked hopefully. "You return our soldiers safely back to us, and we'll leave you alone."

"Tough decision," Sandrain replied. "Nope."

"Why not? It's a win-win," Gran commented.

"Not really," Zamza said. "See, we can take out your army pretty easily if we wanted to. Also, you have no idea where this is. I guess you could say you have nothing we want."

"We don't," Jazz clarified. "So why are we here again?"

"We need to talk to you," Zamza replied. "It is your last chance for redemption before we go all-out."

"What do you want to talk about?" Rob asked.

"About Darkrai. Why are you following him?" Sandrain responded. "Don't you know what he's planning?"

Rob's hackles rose. "He just wants a peaceful Golden Age for all Pokemon! Why do you all think he's evil just because he's the legendary Pokemon of nightmares? He's a good Pokemon!"

"Oh, boy. Here we go again," Sandrain muttered. "Let's not get into that, then. I suppose we're all clear here, Zamza? They're not going to reform."

"Is that all you wanted from us?" Annie asked. "You just wanted to know whether we wanted to join you or not?"

"Yes," Zamza replied. "Pity it didn't work out that way. We'll send you back now. Safely, of course. Do you have any questions before we do that?"

"Duh. Where's the rest of our comrades?" Jazz questioned.

"Ah. That." Zamza turned away from them to watch the flickering screens. One of them showed a scene of several Ariados shoving the cobweb cells into a glowing blue circle. "Except for the Magneton and Gothitelle who came with you, we're sending the rest back to our main headquarters and try to reform them. If they don't... well, there's brainwashing. And, of course, there's the persecution parlor."

"Persecution? You're going to _kill _them?" Annie gasped.

"Our definition of persecution is much different. It means the persecution of certain, targeted memories," Zamza explained in a tired tone. "Most of us don't like to kill, so... erasing memories is the most harmless way to go."

"And the brainwashing?" Rob growled.

"It's only for certain... difficult Pokemon. We don't brainwash them into doing things for us, actually. We brainwash them from the dark Pokemon they've become back to their true selves. It's not bad, I'd say. Of course, you'd say different."

"I most certainly do," Jazz muttered. "Brainwashing is always bad. There's no good in it."

"That's all the questions you have for us, correct?" Zamza asked tiredly.

"For now," Annie said mysteriously. "One last one: why are you doing this? Why are all of the rogues so mad at us?"

"We all have our reasons, but I won't tell you," Zamza replied simply. "Because it's something you should've been aware of when you joined and worked in the ranks of the Shadow Force. You should know what Darkrai is doing. And if you don't... well... war is a chess game, isn't it? You're all just the mindless pawns."

"But pawns can become anything," Jazz pointed out. "Except the king."

"Even though that sounded so philosophical, Jazz, I don't think that has a reference to anything of importance," Annie said dryly. "And Zamza..." She glanced at him. "Why are you letting us go? Gala wants to kill us, doesn't she?"

"Most of the Pokemon here would love to," Zamza said. "I have to say I do as well. But it is our leader's orders. You will all play an important part in this next act. We cannot hinder the webs of fate."

"Touchy," Jazz said. "So you're gonna send Mina and Shock back with us, but not the other ones?"

"That's about it," Zamza replied.

"Stop this," Rob said quietly. "Zamza, do you have any idea what you're doing? You're starting a rebellion. You don't want this. You don't want war against the Shadow Force. Return our comrades."

Zamza's gaze was bitter. "I never wanted war against the Shadow Force," he said in a cold tone. "But you did."

"Translation: He's not gonna return the other dudes," Jazz said. "What do we do?"

Rob crouched down, his gaze on the green serpent. "We fight!"

"What?" Sandrain spluttered as Annie immediately heeded Rob's orders and slammed into him. Gran and Rob charged side-by-side and attacked Zamza. Zamza moved with impossible speed, disappearing into thin air, then materializing behind them.

"Don't fight," the Serperior ordered. "We don't want a fight, Robert Shaw! All we ever wanted was peace! Either way, you will not get your soldiers back!"

"Then we'll fight until we do!" Jazz called as she clambered onto Sandrain's back. Sandrain did a helicopter and spun her off.

"You fools!" he hissed. "Don't think you can defeat us! Gala's team is right outside, and several more teams everywhere. You cannot win!"

"Don't tell us what we can't do!" Annie slammed into him. Sandrain howled with rage and whipped his tail around, sending the Mawile flying.

Rob tackled Zamza, but the Serperior had fast reflexes, dodging all of his attacks. Gran tried attacking as well, but Zamza slipped between them and made them headbutt each other.

"We're going to blow up the control room at this pace," Sandrain yelled. "Gala! We need your help."

"Tarnation!" The door opened and the Zorua and her team came racing in. "I swear! Those guys just _hate _peace!"

"If you want peace, you'd give us back our soldiers!" Rob snarled, getting to his feet. "We'll fight until you do!"

"And blow up your precious control room!" Jazz aimed a Hyper Beam at the flickering screens. It passed through harmlessly.

"Those are magic holograms," Sandrain informed her. "So they're sort of impossible to destroy."

Jazz snorted and attacked him again.

Rob glanced around the room. Gran was fighting off the Girafarig... What was her name again? Isis. The Girafarig lifted him off the ground using Psychic and slammed him into Annie, who was dueling Nyx, the Seviper. The two collapsed, groaning. Jazz was attacking Sandrain with all she had, but the Flygon didn't seem to be receiving any damage. Gala was aiming beams and bolts at Jazz, but the Linoone was surprisingly speedy and managed to dodge all of them. Meanwhile, Zamza yelled at the others to stop. Rob felt a growl rise from his throat.

"Give us back our friends!" he roared, and slammed into the Serperior.

"I'd ask the same of you," Zamza snarled. "Except you can't!"

"I've never done anything to hurt you!" Rob growled. "So why are you doing this?"

"You didn't, but you're in the group that did!" Zamza caught Rob in the chest with a Dragon Tail and sent him into Jazz just as Gala unleashed a Night Daze on them. It slammed into Rob like a wrecking ball and knocked him flying across the room.

The control room was slightly damaged at this point. The ground and walls had craters in them, and the door was burning. The blue fires were flickering orange as they were agitated. Rob managed to stand. On the other side of the room, Gran, Annie, and Jazz staggered to their feet. Zamza, along with the other rogues, approached them.

"Surrender now. We only want to send you back to your army," Zamza said icily.

Rob stared at him levelly. "Not without our other comrades," he snarled.

"Get the Warp Orbs," Gala told her teammates. "Formula D-3."

"The ones that teleport back to the oasis?" Nyx asked.

"Yes, dodo! What else are we suppose to do? Teleport them to the moon?" Gala snapped.

"That'd be fun," Isis murmured. "They'd die."

"Stop them!" Rob ordered. Annie tackled Nyx, while Gran went for Isis. The two rogues turned around, energy swirling around them as they prepared for an attack. Rob braced himself and prepared to attack Zamza. Jazz jumped for Sandrain, while Gala snarled and readied a Night Daze.

"Stop this!" A clear voice echoed through the room. The rogues shifted uncomfortably and stopped their attacks. Jazz paused in mid-leap and crashed to the floor, while Annie and Gran both stopped and looked around awkwardly.

"Zvelana..." Zamza said. "Sorry about the fighting..."

A shiny Dragonair appeared from the darkness, her reddish brown eyes sad. "Don't fight anymore, please," she said quietly. "It doesn't change anything..." She turned to Rob. "Don't try anything anymore. You're not going to get your comrades back. It's fate."

"You're the one who talked to us in the holding cells," Annie noted. "Have you come to help us get out?"

"Zamza-senpai offered to get you out... but then you attacked him," Zvelana murmured. "You'll attack me too... I don't want fighting. It's scary..."

"We'll fight until we get our comrades back!" Rob threatened.

Zvelana floated backwards. Rob could see fear in her eyes. But there was also something else in there―determination―as if she was steeling herself to speak and do the right thing.

"Don't fight. It's useless," she said. "You can threaten all you want, but you cannot control our actions. You don't control us."

"Rob." Annie was next to him. "She's right. Let's get out of here alive while we can."

"We can't leave without the captives!" Rob argued.

"And we can't return them either," Sandrain pointed out. "Stalemate."

"Can we stop referring things to chess?" Gala snapped. "Listen up, you Shadow Force goons! We're being nice here and not killing you. Respect us for that decision, as we respect your loyalty to the Shadow Force. Go back to your army. They need you in the upcoming war. This is only the beginning. Don't think your determination is going to get you anywhere!"

"Yes it will!" Rob argued. "We can do anything if we have enough determination."

"But you can't prevent what's going to come. You don't know the aftermath of your actions. You never think about it either..." Zvelana whispered sadly. "It's our nature to act without thinking. Without considering all of the possible consequences."

"Not now, Zve," Zamza said. "Don't think about that right now."

"Right," Gala said. "Now that you're not hiding, use your magic pendant to send them back. We won't even need to waste the orbs this way."

"Magic?" Annie looked at Zvelana. "You're not seriously going to teleport us just like this, are you?"

"Sorry..." Zvelana held up a shimmering pink crystal strung on a silver string. "Goodbye... maybe we'll meet someday on the battlefield..." she murmured. "Zamza... if you would please...?"

Rob lunged for her, but Zamza attacked with Vine Whip, capturing all the members of Group R in one swoop.

"I brought the other two captives like you wanted." An Ariados appeared in the doorway. "Hold on... why is the door on _fire_?"

"Sorry, Augo. We had some problems," Gala said.

"Do you have any idea how expensive this was?!"

"Rob!" Mina cried from her cobweb cell. "You're okay!"

"Mina!" Rob looked at her.

"The door's on fire," Shock noticed. "Is that bad?"

"You're okay!" Annie exclaimed.

"Duh," Mina snorted. "What's going on? Why aren't you guys in cells?"

Rob suddenly remembered what was going on. He whirled around just in time for Zvelana to blast him in the face with a brilliant beam of light. Dizziness overwhelmed him as the wind and light wrapped around him, and he fainted.

* * *

**Far away in Unova...**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Marcus screamed as the ground around him rumbled and ruptured in a white-hot blast of energy. Melodia dove in and scooped him off before a crumbling crater that would've swallowed him whole appeared. The Milotic deposited him somewhere away from his newest attempt at magic, and frowned.

"I'm starting to think that fighting with magic isn't your way, wouldn't you say?" she mused. "Perhaps we should do Sir Cressrai's speciality first. It's a trick that probably won't make everything comburst."

"You mean '_combust_'," Marcus corrected. "Why do you insist on rhyming everything?"

"It's a habit, hobbit!" Melodia said. "Since training you in magical combat is obviously a waste, why don't we try something that's more to your taste?"

"You're suggesting..." Marcus narrowed his eyes.

"I'm suggesting that you use the wings and fly! Summon Cressrai's wings and take to the sky!" Melodia cheered.

"How, exactly?"

_As we are merged right now, my magic blood runs in your veins. Summoning the wings should be easy_, Psycho Eevee said. _Concentrate on wanting to fly, and wings you shall have._

"Concentrate... how?" Marcus inquired.

"Look at the sky! And the secrets it hides!" Melodia circled around him. "The happiness of being off the ground! The pleasure that makes the world go round!"

Marcus looked at the sky. It was light blue, with traces of gray clouds. The sun shone weakly in the sky, and he could smell frost in the air. Somewhere in the forest, he could hear bird Pokemon singing.

"It's about what you want to do," Melodia sang. "Look at the sky! It's so blue!"

Marcus suddenly filled with longing. He _wanted _to fly. He wanted see the world from above. He wanted to see everything below him. He wanted to know what it's like to soar. He'd spent so much of his life falling and falling, that he wanted a change. He didn't want to fall. He wanted to fly.

Melodia let out a whoop of delight as glowing white wings made of light formed on Marcus's back. Energy and new sensations filled his body. He flapped him cautiously, and was surprised to find that doing that exact movement felt so... familiar. He flapped the wings harder until he was hovering over the ground.

"You did it!" Melodia cheered. "That hardly took a bit!"

"You're not making sense," Marcus said, but he was elated. He was flying! He, a Grass type Pokemon who was supposed to be afraid of the skies, was _flying_.It was a wonderous feeling, a sense of adventure. He wanted to see everything like this, from the sky. He wanted to see the world!

"Let's go!" Marcus said, filled with excitement. "Come on! Let's go see everything!" He extended his new, glowing wings and glided gently over the forest. Wind rushed by his body, wrapping around his body comfortably. Sir Cressrai hummed happily in his mind, urging him to go faster and faster. Melodia laughed behind him as she flew on.

_I sense the enemy... _Psycho Eevee warned.

"What?" Marcus looked around. "Where?"

"I just remembered that the Undella Outpost was near here," Melodia informed him suddenly. "Be cautious and stay aware."

_Destroy them! _Psycho Eevee yelled. _Burn them to ashes!_

"Melodia, it might be better for us if we check it out. We might learn more about the Shadowia Bomb," Marcus suggested. "I promise I won't get into any trouble."

_Blood sacrifice for the moon goddess! _Psycho Eevee howled. _Annihilate them!_

"Pipe down, Cressrai," Melodia said, and turned to Marcus. "Let's go, then, if you're sure you're not going to die."

"You can hear him?" Marcus asked.

"I can hear most telepathic conversations," Melodia said absently. "Let us go check out that Shadow Force station." She flew off.

_She disturbs me_, Psycho Eevee said. _There's something like a tragic air around her. Something must've happened in her past._

"Isn't that what it's always about?" Marcus sighed, and flew after Melodia.

The pair, using Melodia's pendant of invisibility, snuck into the hideout and entered the control room, where several Crobats and Sableyes were looking at a huge screen surrounded by computer screens.

Marcus lowered his voice to a small murmur. "Aren't those the Three Lakes of Sinnoh?" he asked quietly. Melodia nodded, confirming his fears.

The main screen was split into three sections, showing each of the azure blue lakes.

"Here we go!" one of the Crobats said. "Let's do this!"

"We're doing nothing. You mean let's watch this!" a Sableye corrected.

"I hope the new general knows what he's doing. We don't need another fail with the Shadowia Bomb," a soldier muttered. "It's his first time ever using it. If experienced soldiers like us couldn't set it off perfectly, how can a noob do it?"

_The Shadowia Bomb! _Marcus thought.

Melodia suddenly tensed up. Her voice sounded in his mind. _I should've read the omens! They're going to attack the Lake Guardians! _she telepathed.

_What? No! They're the Guardians of Time and Space! What in tarnation are they doing? _Marcus stared with horror.

_Destroy them now! _Cressrai yelled.

_Melodia, shall we? _Marcus asked.

Melodia nodded, her eyes filled with a deep hatred Marcus couldn't quite dissect.

_Let's go then, Psycho_, Marcus said.

_I'm Cressrai!_

_ Whatever, Psycho._

_ Hey!_

Marcus lashed out with a Solar Beam, taking out the Sableyes with a single hit. Melodia fell on the Crobats with a horrifying Aqua Tail, smashing them into the wall. The skirmish was surprising and short. The soldiers never stood a chance as they fell to the ground, thoroughly knocked out.

"That was way too easy," Marcus said. "How do we stop the bombs?"

"I don't think we can stop the bombs from destroying the lakes," Melodia said. "There may be nothing we can do for the Lake Guardians' sakes."

"This can't be!" Marcus smacked the control screen, and then the keyboard. Several lights went on and off, and a screen went dark. A static sound filled the room, but the scene did not change. In the screen, a small object was slowly falling towards each of the lakes, floating down with a devastating sense of silence.

"Mother of Lugia..." Melodia murmured.

"No, no, _no_!" Marcus yelled. "Stop this!"

"Who are you?" A small image popped up on the right of the screen, showing the face of an Onix, wearing a badge that signified him as a commander.

"You son of a fossil!" Marcus said, trying to grasp the opportunity. "Lord Darkrai sent a message to stop the bombing! Take out the bombs right now!"

"Hmm." The Onix cocked his head to one side. The bombs were nearly touching the lakes now. "Lord Darkrai, is that true?" he asked.

"_No_," a rough voice said. Marcus shuddered when he realized that the Luxray was communicating with Darkrai via an earpiece. "_Who dares to lie to my face?"_

"A Leafeon and a Milotic," the Onix said thoughtfully. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Then the bombs touched down.

The lakes simultaneously exploded with tremendous force, sending mud and seaweed and poor Magikarps flying everywhere. Seaweed fresh from the bottom of the lake went up in purple flames. The entire lakebed shuddered as its water dissipated, evaporating into heat and steam.

"No!" Marcus smacked the control screen. "Why? Why are you doing this?!"

_Kill him! _Psycho Eevee clamored.

"I'll kill you!" Marcus screeched. "I'll destroy you with my own paws! Who is behind this?"

"General Plasma," the Onix said. "One of the outposts have been sabotaged by a Leafeon and a Milotic."

"GET PLASMA ON THE SCREEN!" Marcus demanded. "I'LL DESTROY HIM!" He'd never felt so mad and helpless before. How dare _anyone _attack innocent Magikarp and the Lake Guardians?! It was beyond common sense. "This is insanity!"

A Luxray appeared on screech. He had the mark of a general on his badge, and his serious eyes were narrowed.

"I'll kill you!" Marcus declared. "If we ever meet in battle, I'll rend the flesh from your bones and feed them to you! How dare you do this! You'd better be ready, _Plasma_! I will annihilate you!"

The Luxray fixed his calm eyes on Marcus. The eyes were empty, devoid of emotions. They gleamed dully with a sense of an icy cold heart that did not and would never care for anything. Melodia let out a disgusted hiss, while Cressrai chafed against Marcus's willpower. _Kill him!_

"I'll be ready," Plasma said quietly. Then the screen went black.

* * *

**In Accumula Town...**

"Thanks to Jason and the others, we finally have a _proper _place to train," Mark said as he sat down next to Ralph. "By the way... why is Charnette's Regiment wearing _robes_?"

"Because robes are swell, chicken!" Amethyst yelled. She was clad in a purple cloak with a silver R holding it together. "Purple for victory! R for Revolution! Yayyyy!"

"We're called the Mystical Twist Regiment now," Charnette announced firmly. "And there's absolutely nothing you can do about that!"

"Toodles!" Amethyst called, and the two pranced off.

"They seem to be having... fun," Charlez commented.

"It's a miracle they're in such good spirits in such a serious time," Lumiere said. "We should probably be glad they're in high spirits."

The Revolutionists were having lunch on a long picnic table. Ralph was eating there along with Lumiere, May, Charlez, Jason, Victor, Mark, Rachiel, and Xeno. It had been a day packed with yelling and training, but Ralph felt satisfied. Now that they had a real, _organized_, army, he was sure that they could retake all that had been lost to them.

"I'm still worried about something, though," Charlez said as she took a bite out of her Oran and Pecha Berry taco. "What exactly did the second part of the prophecy mean? It was as specific as the first part..."

Rob looked at the package that Quetzal had given to him. "Maybe we should ask Quetzal later," he suggested.

"About that..." Lumiere told them about Quetzal's disappearance. "She seemed to have fully regained her health and teleported away. Anyways, she's gone now, so I don't think that's going to work."

"Let's just let fate do her work." Rachiel looked up from her pizza. "Thinking about that stuff messes me up. Let's stop trying to predict the future and just _do _it."

"By the way, Ralph," Xeno added as she stole Rachiel's pizza. "I hope your regiment does better next time. _Our _regiment _crushed _the First today."

"Only because the second rank panicked!" Ralph defended himself. "They would've destroyed you if that hadn't happen!"

"Make all the excuses you want," Rachiel said. "We're going to beat you in tomorrow's practice as well!"

"Is that a challenge?" Ralph asked. "Very well―bring it on!"

They challenged and insulted each other in a friendly way for a while, then settled back down. Rachiel and Xeno left to take care of their regiments, while Mark and Victor went off to tend to theirs. It was almost nighttime, and the nights these days seemed to be bitterly cold. Ralph hoped Rachiel wasn't thinking about making her soldiers train during the night.

"We should go," Charlez said, finishing her food. A cloaked soldier from the Mystical Twist Regiment sat down next to Ralph with a plate of food. "Unless you're still hungry?"

"I didn't eat yet," Ralph admitted. "Could you go dismiss the First Regiment? Tell them to get a good night's sleep."

"Sure thing." Charlez got up and went off.

"Waffles," Jason said as he bit into his favorite treat.

Ralph picked up one of his brother's waffles. "Aren't you tired of eating this practically every second?" he asked. "It's a wonder you don't get sick of it." He took a bit of the pastry, his stomach rumbling.

"You can't ever get tired of waffles!" Jason yelled through a mouthful of pastry. "But even if I do, there's still poffins."

"Is that his diet? Waffles and poffins?" May asked tentatively.

"For the last twelve years, _yes_," Ralph confirmed.

"Sugar. Flour. Waffles," Vindictus said. "Not good for health."

"Don't worry. Charlez makes me eat the stupid healthy food every day," Jason snorted. "Like that disgusting salad and those berries and whatevs. Poffins are better!"

"Heh." Ralph helped himself to a pizza. "You're going to get a stomachache if you eat that much." he warned.

"Never!"

The others laughed as Jason went on eating.

Ralph let out a tiny sigh as he swallowed a bite of pizza.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"Well..." Ralph stared at Quetzal's package. "You know how Rachiel says to leave things to fate, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm still thinking about the prophecy, though," he murmured. "It looks like there's a bloody time ahead of us." His heart suddenly ached with homesickness. "I miss Nuvema Town..."

"You can take a day off and visit it tomorrow," Lumiere suggested. "I've been going back there every day after the Striaton City incident. The Nuvema Chapel is in good hands, but I still worry about it. It's natural to be homesick."

"Is it?" Ralph asked gloomily. "From what I've dissected from the prophecy, I was thinking that this Revolution might go on longer than I'd expect. I sometimes wish I'd never started this whole thing."

"But so many things have happened since we first started," May pointed out. "We've all met new friends and learned new things. It's exciting!"

"I guess so..." Ralph sighed. "I just wish there was an oracle I could talk to. One who isn't so vague about everything."

"Like Rachiel said, it's best if we don't think too much about it," Lumiere replied. "Let Fate do its thing. It's for the greater good."

"Yeah." Ralph placed a paw on the package. "Which leaves me with the other problem: how am I supposed to get this package to Scarlet? I have no idea where she is. It's not like I can just send this by post. I wish I knew a way."

"Why don't you just give it to her?" the Mystical Twist soldier sitting next to Ralph suggested. "Personally, I say."

"I just explained how I can't," Ralph said impatiently, and turned away. "But I'm worried about Scarlet. I hope she's okay. From what Quetzal said, it seems like the oracles are being massacred right now."

"I do hope she's alright as well," Lumiere said. "Scarlet's a good oracle. I don't doubt her choices, but I'm worried about the entire Shadow-Force-killing-oracles thing. It's not safe out there."

"There has to be a way to get the package to her," May said. "Otherwise Quetzal wouldn't have given it to you."

"I know, I know." Ralph sighed. "I wish I knew where to start looking for her, though..."

"Oh, dear Ralph." Ralph turned around as the Mystical Twist soldier laughed... familiarly. "You never need to look for me. I'll find you." Then the soldier tossed off her cloak, revealing a white Pokemon wearing a translucent robe, with hauntingly sharp blue eyes and a faint smile. Lumiere gasped, and May stared in awe. Vindictus muttered something about flutes and fluttered nervously. Ralph was first to break the silence.

"_Scarlet?!_"

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

MarcusUCOD: Dialogue Writer

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Editor, Video Maker, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Writer, Artist, Character Creator, and Tweaker

(More TBD...)


	16. On the Horizon

**Chapter Sixteen: On the Horizon**

"Lovely weather, is it not?" Scarlet asked as she nodded politely at each of the gaping Revolutionists. "I have not seen the sun in such a long time. What a beautiful day." She looked pointedly at Ralph. "Oh, dear. You seem quite surprised. Why, exactly? Am I not supposed to be here?" A hint of sarcasm could be traced in her voice, and her eyes glittered coldly like the arctic sea.

"N-No, it's just that―" Ralph spluttered as he attempted to hurl out all the questions he'd been storing up. "Where were you―how did you―why did you―what were you―" He gaped at her, unable to speak.

"I've been looking for my sisters, of course. I'm afraid I missed my dear sister Quetzal by a few hours, it seems. Silly me." Scarlet wrinkled her nose delicately. "But no matter. I believe you have a package for me?"

Ralph was still much too surprised and shocked to do anything, like moving. His eyes looked like they were about to pop free from his face and his jaws were literally unhinged at an impossible angle.

"Dear me. Still surprised?" Scarlet tipped her snow-white head to one side. "Perhaps this will help." From her robes, she retrieved a small, brown package and took out a small, light yellow-brown pastry using her claws. "Here, have some."

"Me too!" Jason complained. Scarlet smiled and gave him the package. "What's this?" the Riolu asked as he shoved one down his throat. "Oh hey! It's yummy!"

Ralph took a bite of his. Strawberry cream burst out, filling his mouth with flavors. Eating it seemed to have a soothing effect on Ralph, as he somewhat managed to calm down.

"They're special strawberry Poke Puffs," Scarlet said in her strange, distanced tone. "I learned how to make them from my mother. Quite the treat, isn't it?"

Ralph swallowed the bite he'd taken out of the pastry, and looked up at her. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "You just disappeared during the Nuvema Revolution, leaving only a letter… and now you're right… you're…"

"Standing in front of you?" Scarlet finished gallantly. "If that's what's bothering you, then I am sorry. I myself did not think I would see you so soon, either. I left during the Revolution because I did not wish to be caught up on this side of the war. My other reasons, I shall keep to myself." Her arctic blue eyes gleamed. "I only came here because I sensed my sister Quetzal's presence, and, of course, for that very nice package you have in your paws. If you would please, may I have it back?" Extending a snow-white paw, she waited for Ralph to respond.

Ralph gave it to her shakily. "How did you know Quetzal was here?" he asked suspiciously. "And what are your other reasons for leaving? Did you not want to help us?"

Scarlet frowned slightly as she took the package and pocketed within a fold of her robe. "I too, having been… somewhat tracking my brothers and sisters, who have unfortunately scattered worldwide or have gone to the Spirit World… meaning that they've passed on. I've been tracking Sister Quetzal in particular, mostly for my package. See, when we last parted, I sensed that it would be dangerous for my… friends… and I to keep hold of our special items. I also sensed that Quetzal would be the most suitable for keeping it safe, as she is very loyal to our cause. Now I see that it is time for me to take back what was once mine, since it will now be of great use. That is the reason why I came here. As for my other reasons… well, life must retain some of its mysteries, does it not?" she inquired, smiling thinly. "And if you'll excuse me… I shall be leaving now."

"Hold on a second," Ralph said hotly. "You think you can just _appear _out of nowhere, take the package without any explanation at all, and then just _disappear _like that?"

Scarlet cocked her head to one side. "Technically speaking, yes." She did not seem a bit bothered by Ralph's slightly angry and mystified tone.

"You haven't explained anything! Why did you leave? What have you been doing? When did you get here?" Ralph exploded. "And most of all―why are you leaving us again?"

Scarlet sighed, with a hint of annoyance. "I am telling you, Ralph, dear, that there are some things I cannot tell you at the moment. Knowledge is a dangerous object to acquire, especially at such a delicate time like the Revolution. I left the day you decided to start this Revolution, for I had foreseen it coming, and I also see that I am needed in this war… though my purpose is and will be unclear to you. And what have I been doing? Thinking, of course, and searching for my lost brothers and sisters―though not for the same reasons as Quetzal. My sister thinks that she can piece out the future using all of the oracle's clairvoyance powers. The truth? There is no clear, bloodless future. Only doom, pain, sorrows, and much suffering before there is light. It must be night before it's day, after all. As for getting here, I did it with magic. Magic is very popular as of this moment, and I specialize in pendant-making, as do many others. A long-distance teleportation pendant is not that hard to make. And for leaving you… I play no part here, not now, not this place. My part is somewhere far away from you, although our threads of life will be crossing each other soon again. That is my explanation."

Ralph couldn't believe his ears―or his eyes, for that matter. Scarlet, the oracle, the Absol of Fate, was right in front of him. Quetzal had told him Scarlet's Absol abilities could predict the enemy's movements. He couldn't let this chance just teleport away like that!  
"Please, Scarlet!" he blurted out. "You _have _to join the Revolutionists!"

Scarlet looked at him, with a light of despise in her eyes. "My dear Ralph, I do _not _have to do anything. I am a freelance oracle. I do things my way, according to fate. I am not owned by anything or anybody, understand? And most of all, I will not use my Absol talent for the evils of others, only for myself. You want me to use my abilities to predict the Shadow Force's movements, did you not? That's what everybody has ever thought of when they look at our kind. Ralph, dear friend, I wish not to break our friendship―but no. I am not helpful, and will not be helpful to you cause. Also, I do not help others unless fate wishes so. And as of now―fate wills it to be the opposite." Her voice was distorted and sinister, and a dark shadow hid behind her bleak, arctic-like eyes.

"You were helpful in the past," Charlez said hopelessly. "What happened to you?"

Scarlet glared at her sharply. "Dear Charlie, I have my reasons, as do you. I was not being helpful in the past. I was simply doing my duty as an oracle. Playing my part, I should say. I have never been helpful in any way―it's only your own opinion."

"But Scarlet," Lumiere spoke up. "It's strange and rather suspicious… the things you say and do, I mean. How did you know Quetzal was here? I'm pretty sure you can't track her aura or anything…"

Scarlet held up a paw, her meaning clear. _Stop. _"I will stay for a while, but only to observe. I am not joining the Revolutionists, and I am not answering your questions. I will help with what I can, by the will of fate, but no more than that. Clear?"

"Thank you," Ralph said, relieved. At least Scarlet was going to help them, though she'd accused herself of being unhelpful.

Scarlet nodded, not looking the least bit pleased about the negotiation. "And dear Charlie, may I talk to you for a moment? Privately, please."

"Alpha component in Oran Berries…" Vindictus muttered. "Combined with the beta component in Pecha berries… dry. Sweet. Sweet… sweet… sugar… potion..."

May steepled her hands together. "I guess… we should probably go check on the medical units." She said, with a concerned and puzzled glance at Vindictus, who was off rattling lists of ingredients.

"Agreed,." Lumiere said. "Vindictus, are you coming?"

"Dilution… equation… red… hmmm," Vindictus mumbled under his breath.

"I guess that's a _no_?" May frowned.

"I'm coming," the Noctowl responded, and the three medics left the group.

* * *

Scarlet pulled Charlez into a secluded area behind some bushes.

"What is it?" the Kricketune asked nervously.

Scarlet sat down promptly. "Your time is short, Charlez. Our time is, too, for I must leave soon. Maybe it's time you tell our Ralphie dear about… the truth."

Charlez froze. "Never!" she protested. "Please, you do it."

Scarlet glared at her. "Oh? So I must play the villain once more? Do you not remember Ralph and my fight not so long ago? When he called me a creature of doom because I confessed that I knew his parents were going to die and didn't warn him until after?"

"That wasn't my fault," Charlez said weakly.

"It was," Scarlet said simply. "I did warn you the day before the accident, did I not? Of course I did, because I knew it might make a difference and maybe prevent this war, the cause of which, is―"

"No," Charlez said, her voice quavering. "Please, Scarlet… no. I can't tell him. He needs friends and family he can trust right now. He's so fragile, and he was depressed not so many days ago. I can't tell him. I don't want to hurt him anymore."

Scarlet's calm tone suddenly changed into a frightful snarl. "There were _seven _Pokemon that could've prevented this Revolution. If even _one _of them weren't a chicken-hearted fool, none of this would've happened! You're so worried about ruining your relationships with the ones you love that you forsake_ the fate of the world_. All we needed was _one _Pokemon to stop this madness!" Her voice modulated into a silent hiss. "You could've done something, Charlie! Or said something! But no―you loved _that Pokemon _so much that you did not restrain his wild, dangerous thoughts. And now you will pay dearly for your mistake. Your new family―Ralph, Jason… _everyone_.They will uncover your dark secret―"

"Stop it." Charlez's voice was trembling, and she was on the verge of tears. "I never wanted this battle! You don't know what it's like to have empathy! I help other Pokemon find their true selves. I show them how to trust others. I show them how to be strong. I love all of my friends and the children placed under my care like my own blood. You―you've never loved anyone in your life!"

"So I should be so worried?!" Scarlet asked wickedly, her voice dangerously soft. "No, Charlie. I did not cause this. You might not have either, but you led to its uprising. You contributed by giving _that Pokemon _your love and care. You… spoiled him. Made him think he was always right. I see why you abandoned him in the end..."

"I didn't abandon him!" Charlez's voice broke. "I left because he no longer needed me!"

"You think so?" Scarlet hissed. "Don't lie to me, insect! You left because you were terrified of what he had turned into―the result of your so-called 'love' and 'care'! You created a monster with your _love_! And that's not even the end of it! You _abandoned _him, causing him to choose the wrong crossway! Then he finally learned how terrified you were of him, and hated you for that. And that hatred… caused _this_!" The Absol's fangs were bared into sharp white crystals.

"S-Stop it… I won't… let anything hurt Ralph, even if it's the truth…" Charlez sobbed quietly. She knew she was wrong. But it was too much… just too much pressure on a single Pokemon. She couldn't do it. She couldn't turn this war around anymore.

It was out of her control.

"At least I tried." Scarlet muttered, exasperated. "Things will get much too complicated from now on. Today is your last chance to set everything straight with him." She flicked her scythe-like tail meaningfully.

Charlez inhaled sharply, startled. Her tears dried instantly. "Do you mean, that in the upcoming battle…"

Scarlet's face froze into an elegant snarl. "_Last chance _has nothing to do with your death, fool!" she snapped, then regained her composure. "But remember; by tomorrow, it will be too late to tell him the truth, because it will shatter your relationship with him permanently, and turn aside this war." She got up. "Remember, ancient one. By tomorrow." Then she was gone, and strode away through the pavilion.

Charlez stared at the ground. She knew in her heart she should tell her dear child everything―the reasons, the cause and effects… the true purpose of this war… everything.

But she couldn't.

She didn't want to break him.

She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

* * *

**In the Northern Kingdom…**

"DIE!" Marcus roared as he blasted the main engine of the control room. It exploded, spewing oil and metal scrap everywhere.

"That seems to be the last one here," Melodia said, poking her head out from her improvised explosion-shielding table that failed to block her gargantuan shape. Her body was now splattered with oil splotches. "Perhaps we can take a look around and see what the Shadow Force has found." She blew water over herself, washing away the sticky black oil.

The two strolled through the newly destroyed outpost. Ever since the pair had witnessed the lake bombing, they'd been destroying outposts all over the Northern Kingdom, trying to find more information about the Shadowia Bomb. It had proven quite fruitless so far, but perhaps this outpost would reward them with a document or two.

"Hey, what'd you find?" Marcus asked as they regrouped. Melodia was carrying a crate of letters and official-looking documents.

"I have no idea what's in here, but let's read through them and summarize and share." Melodia took out a letter using her tail and started skimming it. "Nope, nope, nope…" she murmured.

Marcus scanned several letters. Most of them were prices and checks for supplies and weaponry, and letters concerning the revolutions. He glanced over at Melodia. She was reading a sealed, unsent letter that probably never made it to the mailbox. Squinting, Marcus caught the words _To General Plasma _on the back.

"What's that?" he asked, walking over.

"Nothing!" Melodia flicked her tail briefly, shredding the paper. "Did you find something?"

Marcus was suspicious. "What was the letter about?" he asked.

"Oh, look at this!" Melodia exclaimed, completely ignoring him. "Something's amiss!" She grabbed the entire crate and started yanking out documents by the dozens. "A crate!" she announced. "Such a―"

"You're not making sense with your rhyming," Marcus grumbled. "What was in the letter?"

"Hey…" Melodia pulled out a blueprint. "This looks a bit clichè." Upon opening the folded paper, a pint of blood drained from her face. "Okay, this is probably not good…" she said. "So if you would…" she handed the blueprint over to Marcus.

The Leafeon peeked suspiciously at it, then noted the title.

The Shadowia Bomb

"Mother of the moon!" Marcus yelped.

_Mother of my blood. What in tarnation is it? Read it, you fool! _Psycho Eevee snapped.

Marcus scanned the letter. Horror started to overtake him as he slowly understood the true, dark power of the Shadowia Bomb.

The Shadowia Bomb did not just destroy an object. It sends it straight into the Spirit World or the Reversal World, depending on the power level, ranging from one to ten, of the Shadowia Bomb. It was unstoppable by all mere Pokemon moves, and creates rifts in time and space as it annihilated objects. Filled with Dark Stardust (which sounds very much like an inferior gem powder, but in truth can pack thousands to millions of magical Dark Taint), along with several other items, it opens a rift in space and time and sends everything within exploding distance straight to the underworld, and any living creature within the explosion would be blast into oblivion. Any living creature within a twenty mile radius from the blast zone would be trapped in a living nightmare for eternity.

"Holy Kyogre," Melodia commented. "That's… that exactly what the world would _not_ prefer."

"We need to tell Ralph," Marcus decided. "Um… do you have a phone or a communication pendant or something?"

Melodia shook her head. "I have a pendant, but Ralph would need an identical one in order for it to work. That's unfortunately one of its bad perks."

"That makes no sense," Marcus muttered, swishing his tail from side to side. His stomach suddenly grumbled. "But I… am… _starving_."

"I think there's food in the hideout. Why don't we go and find out?" Melodia suggested. "Or… actually… I think those are crates of food right over there. And we'd better hurry, for footsteps I hear."

Marcus strained his ears. He could hear shouting and pounding footsteps outside. It was probably not a good idea to destroy an enemy base and loiter around in it for like, ten minutes after it sent out a distress signal (which all outposts had). He grabbed the unlabelled (hopefully food-filled) crates, summoned his wings, and soared through a broken window. "Get the crate with the documents!" he yelled at Melodia as he went.

A Shadow Force unit gawked at him as he flew overhead, his glowing white wings shimmering as bright as the sun. The Tranquil commander of the troop looked like her eyes were about to pop out.

"See ya toots!" Marcus flirted. The Tranquil fainted dead away.

"Let's goooooo!" Melodia yelled as she sped past Marcus with her satchel and the crate of documents tightly held by her tail. "Merry Christmas to all and ho, ho, ho!" she shouted as the flew over the horizon.

Astonished, Marcus checked his mental calendar. Now it was _his _turn to have his face turn pale. Today was December, 25th, Delibird Day, which meant it had been over four months since he left the Revolutionists. For the first time in his life, he realized just exactly how fast time flew. Homesickness gripped his heart. He missed the Revolutionists badly. He missed Mark's companionship, Charnette's creepy yet somehow enchanting knowledge of dark magic, and Ralph's commanding aura. He wanted to fly straight back home.

The two landed at the entrance of the cave they'd spent several days before in. Marcus yawned, feeling tired, even though he'd been charged to the nose with energy mere moments ago. "Why am I so tired?" he wondered aloud.

Melodia didn't answer, as she was busy unpacking things from the food crate, but Psycho Eevee did.

_Because you're channeling my magic through your body. Don't think a mere normal-blooded Pokemon like you can fly unlimited like I once did_,Psycho Eevee sneered. _Seriously. And you call yourself a dream blood?_

_ Shut up_, Marcus grumbled.

"Marcus, could you get my cookbook from my pack?" Melodia called. "I'm going to make us some delicious snacks!"

"Sure." Marcus went over to her bag, which had been dumped in a corner of the cave, and nudged open the flap. It was jammed with all sorts of random trinkets they'd collected from destroyed Outposts. He yanked some random copper wires out of the way, and pulled out the cookbook, (yes, the cookbook had been stolen from an annihilated outpost as well) which was entangled in the chains of several pendants.

Marcus usually didn't pay much attention to other Pokemon's stuff, but as he untangled the book, he noticed that one of Melodia's pendants was missing. And it wasn't just any random pendant Marcus never paid attention to―it was one of the two pendants Marcus had paid _some _attention to―the pendant with the crescent mark. "Hey, Melodia!" he called as he waddled over with the cookbook wrapped in a vine. "One of your pendants are missing―the one with the crescent mark."

"Which color was it?" Melodia asked as she turned around to accept the cookbook, accidentally knocking the crate of food into the fireplace. "Wait―_no! Bad fire pit!_"she yelped and blew water over the mess. "Okay, that did _not _help it…"

Marcus checked her pendants again. "The silver one," he decided. "You had a green one and a silver one, right? The green one's still here, but the silver one's gone."

"Ah, the silver one, I see." Melodia pulled out a cooking pot and filled it with water. "I lent it to a friend of me."

"A friend of _mine_," Marcus automatically corrected. "When? I was by your side literally 24/7."

Melodia smiled mildly, but did not reply.

"I've also been thinking," Marcus continued, narrowing his eyes. "How come you know so much about me? And those crescent marks on your pendants, I've seen that mark―or something similar to it―before. Also, you seem _very _familiar with this area of the Northern Kingdom―you know where all of the Outposts are. Could you please drop the rhyming and tell me _everything_? Your past, your purpose… see… I _need _to know those things in order to trust you." As Melodia remained silent, he became desperate. "Don't you _want _me to trust you?" he cried.

Melodia sighed and stirred whatever she was cooking in her pot. "Remember the snow-filled valley we flew by not long ago? Many years ago, that was my home," she murmured, her words slurred in a way so that _ago _and _home _seemed to rhyme. "As a newly evolved Pokemon from the sea, I came to a certain divination service to seek what I could be." She paused, thoughtfully, with just a tiniest smidge of sorrow. "I fell in love with that sleepless city, with the shows so bright and the lights so pretty. There, I finally became who I wanted to be. But fate wanted it to be a tragic path―a mistake with horrible aftermaths. It didn't want me to follow my heart's way, and my home was among the first bases to be destroyed." Her gaze darkened. "I followed the path fate meant for me, but I was nevermore happy. This life I live now, I make the best of it. But it's not the life that I want, I'd admit. There's war on the horizon, fires burning everywhere. Not only in the hearts of Pokemon, but here and there. My purpose is to stop the upcoming destruction, if it's not too late―to stop the terrible things known only by fate." She let out a small sigh, and Marcus's heart ached for her.

He could see clearly how she was looking on the bright side of life, struggling to force all the negativity surrounding her down by not remembering. She was another victim dragged unwillingly into this war, poor snake. Marcus decided not to press her anymore. As she'd said, life had to retain some of its mysteries. And Marcus respected Melodia enough to believe in her words, and finally, for once, trust her. Not because her sob story was especially touching, but because he could imagine the terrors she'd gone through, and knew how painfully they cut into her heart.

"So,"―Marcus walked over and settled down near the flames―"what are you cooking?"

Melodia grinned as she held up a bowl of steaming stew with delicious smells wafting around it. "Give it a try. Please comply." Her smile was as normal as ever, but for once Marcus could see how high her EQ was, and the positivity and light she was attempting to spread.

Marcus accepted the stew. "Gotcha," he said, beaming. The berry soup was delicious, with a hint of Chople Berry and several other mouthwatering spices. Swallowing a mouthful, he brought up a question on his mind. "Melodia," he said, as he chewed a boiled berry. "I've been thinking―we've destroyed most of the outposts here, and it probably won't be long until those Shadow Force scums find this cave. Also, I already got the Sword of Dreams. I'm thinking it's time I head back to the others."

"Good idea," Melodia responded, sipping her stew daintily. "We don't want your friends to go into hysteria."

Marcus looked hopefully at her. "So I should head back now, right?" Seeing as Melodia nodded empathically, he felt happy knowing that he was doing the right thing. "Let's set off for Nuvema tomorrow!" he cheered, nearly upsetting his bowl.

Melodia smiled and nodded.

* * *

**In the Desert Resort, at the oasis…**

"So their position is still a mystery, I see," Nova told Rob, sighing a bit. "Shame. I was _so _looking forward to tearing those hooligans into _shreds of meat and skin_!" she snarled fiercely.

Rob nodded, still feeling nauseous. He'd woken up feeling like someone had flipped his organs upside down and kicked him halfway across the universe, straight into a cactus. The other members of Group R (excluding Demo, including Mina and Shock) hadn't fared as well as he did. They'd crashed into a rock sticking up from the middle of the oasis and were luckily not dead, but still unconscious.

"Rogues," Nova snorted, kicking a can of army rations. "I wonder what we should do now, then… Should we attack the rogues and finish them once and for all, or go help the soldiers at Striaton?" she wondered.

Rob paused, contemplating the idea. It would be a good thing to settle those mysterious, yet frighteningly powerful rogues. That would ensure that the SF army would no longer be ambushed. But what would happen if they failed to get to Striaton on time? There was no telling when the rebels were going to attack. "Let's ask Lord Darkrai," he suggested.

Nova's eyes lit up. "Great idea!" she proclaimed, and flew into a nearby tent. "There's a PC in here. Come on in!"

Rob entered the tent. It was very spacious, with plenty of elbow space. An officious and complicated-looking computer was set up in a corner, with several batteries and whatnots linked to it. Nova went straight over to the computer, turned it on, and clicked on the Psÿche application on the desktop. The application loaded so slowly, Rob's knocked-out friends were able to wake up and fully recover before the video conference finished loading. By that time, Nova was cursing Arceus, Dialga, and the creator of the global link and computer.

"Darn this thing!" Nova stormed around the tent. "What is up with this modern technology?!"

Annie came in, rubbing her eyes and followed by Jazz and Demo. "You didn't connect the cable." She yawned, stretching her arms. "You need to connect the cable to the PC so you can access the internet."

"What―oh. Silly me." Nova connected the cable. The screen flashed, bringing them to the application's home page. Nova clicked on the contact named "Lord Darkrai", and started the video conference.

"Whatcha doing, anywho?" Jazz asked. "I heard you got shot into a cactus. I'm surprised you didn't get out of that in pieces."

"I was lucky," Rob admitted. "The cactus was an old and rotting one. Its prickles didn't hurt that much. The medics fixed me up right away."

"We got slammed into a rock, Jazz," Annie grumbled. "And you got out of that in one piece. What makes you think Rob would be shredded after dive-bombing into a cactus if we survived that rock?"

"Dunno," Jazz replied, licking a paw. "But I'm hungry. Who wants to raid the food storage?"

"There's a picnic table set out next to the oasis," Nova said helpfully. "We're going to call Lord Darkrai. Would you please leave the tent? And not raid the food storage?"

"Oh, wonderful." Jazz turned abruptly and left. Annie snorted and followed her, along with Demo at her side.

Rob watch the video chat appear, and braced himself for the upcoming meeting with one of the most powerful Pokemon in the universe.

"Hey, 'sup?!" A cheery voice called. "Hey, you're the new general! Welcome aboard!"

Rob's jaw dropped. On the screen was a birdy face, with metal-studded wings and sharp, intelligent eyes. The Staraptor on the screen grinned at him and Nova, nodding as if she was very pleased with herself in some absurd way. "May I help you? Lord Darkrai's talking to Hallows right now." she said pleasantly.

"Um… yeah…" Nova stared at the Staraptor. "Who… who are you?" she asked.

The Staraptor let out a merry laugh. "Oh, I don't blame you for not knowing me. I spent most of my time out at the Hoenn front, after all. I'm General Stary, one of the first generals in the Shadow Force. Pleased to meet you!"

"I'm General Hyper Nova," Nova introduced. "And this is Lieutenant Robert Shaw."

"Hyper Nova? Strange name. Oh, and Kona's husband?" Stary wondered. "Ah, nice to meet you. Kona was a good general. Always optimistic and self-sacrificing. I'm glad her husband's the same. How's your daughter?"

Rob blinked twice. "Did you… know Kona?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course! We were out in the Hoenn Frontier together!" Stary went on cheerfully. "A good soldier with a brave heart. Right after her father!"

"Ah…" Rob didn't know what to say. Surprise ran through him as he realized that he was looking at one of his long-lost wife's friends. Thankfully, Nova saved him.

"We've got a situation here." Nova quickly told General Stary about what was happening. "What should we do? I'm sure we could successfully destroy the rogues… but… well, I'm not sure what the rebels are planning. Should we go help the soldiers at Striaton first or attack the rogues?"

"Hmm." Stary look mildly tormented. "I think that the rogues and the rebels may be in this together," she said slowly. "Which means they're planning something. You said the rogues took out half of your forces, right? Well, that probably means the rebels are going to attack soon. It's a good strategy, I'd have to admit."

"No, I don't think the rogues are in with the rebels," Rob spoke up suddenly. The other two generals looked at him strangely. "I mean… well… it's hard to explain. But I've met and talked to the rogues before. They seem to do things their own way. Besides, they mentioned a _leader _that they followed… a leader the name of which they apparently didn't want to tell me. If they were with the rebels, they would've called their leader _Ralph_,like all the others do. But they didn't. Therefore, I don't think they're in with the rebels."

"Perhaps aiding them just a tiny bit?" Nova suggested. "But that's not the point. What do we do?"

Stary tapped her claws on her beak thoughtfully. "To be honest, Nova, I don't think your forces can take on the rogues as of this moment. Half of your army is gone, and the enemy's playing around with their special abilities. Also, you don't know their location. You're going to waste a lot of time trying to find and fight them, and there's very little chance that you'll succeed. No, don't go after the rogues. Defend Striaton first," She decided.

Nova nodded. "Thank you, general," she said gratefully. "I'll report back when I get to Striaton."

"You should stop at Castelia to check on everything there first," Stary warned. "Make sure the citizens there aren't even thinking of helping those rebels. We have enough problems at claw here."

"Roger that," Nova saluted, and the screen flickered black. "Whew." She turned to Rob with an exhausted look on her face. "Guess we're ditching the rogues, then," she said in a disappointed voice. "Oh well. That might be the best for now. But we'll be back," she promised, a hint of a snarl in her voice. "And next time, I'm not losing to those failures!"

"Right." Rob traced a claw in the sandy ground. "Should I get the cohorts together?"

"Yes. We'll march to Castelia immediately," Nova decided. "Get them together, and pack everything up. We leave as soon as possible."

"This time, we can't lose to those mangy rebels!" Annie declared as she marched on beside Rob. Or, more like Demo marched and Annie and Jazz sat above his head. "I won't allow it!"

"Last time, during the Nuvema Rebellion, they shot you out of a fighter jet," Jazz reminded her. "And sent you to prison."

"Can you _stop _being Miss Sunshine?" Annie complained.

"What? I'm being optimistic here?"

"Can you just shut up?!"

"But it's true we can't let this Rebellion spread any further," Nova said in a worried voice as she flew overhead. "If it gets past Striaton, then it'll head for Nacrene, then Castellia, then Nimbasa. Nimbasa Town and City are already rebelling… and… we certainly don't need those two forces getting caught up together. If we do, Southern Unova is done for."

"Let's evaluate our Nuvema battle," Annie suggested. "And the Accumula one. What did we do wrong?"

"For one, in the Nuvema battle, they stole our vehicles and plowed down Blobby's army with it like a lawn mower," Jazz said. "For the Accumula Rebellion, they had cannons. And the gun."

"That gun and those cannons are a problem," Rob said. "But the Shadow Force's weapons are all in the Northern Kingdom, and I'm not sure Darkrai would want to take down the Northern Kingdom defenses for us."

"He won't," Nova muttered.

"I could re-invent the gun and make the cannons," Annie volunteered. "See, I used pictures taken from the rebellions to piece together how to make them. I just need to figure out the mechanisms inside, and I'm sure I could make them both."

"You've been working on that?" Rob asked, surprised. "I never knew that."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Rob, I'm not completely helpless, you know. I _do _have some strategic skills embedded in my brain. Jazz and I have been working on the blueprint for both of those ever since I escaped from that disgusting prison. It's quite complicated, but I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out."

"One thing I'd want to add to the gun is to figure out what it can shoot," Jazz commented. "I mean, the rebels used _berries_.Okay, _poisoned _berries and high-speed berries aren't going to knock down an enemy if you're just gonna shower them with tropical fruit. I was wondering if we could shoot _rocks _or something like that at them."

"Jazz," Annie said. "You're a genius."

"What? I'm smart? Please, who'd ever say that?" Jazz snorted. "I've just got _sense_,and a whole lot more than you do."

"I take that back," Annie grumbled.

Nova flew along silently. Rob could sense her troubling thoughts. "Are you okay, general?" he asked.

"What―ah, yes. I'm fine," Nova said. "Just thinking… about the new generals, I mean."

Rob frowned. "Are there new generals? Darkrai seemed to have been mass-recruiting them nowdays."

Nova nodded. "Not a good idea. I think Ranark, Doomsday, Stary and I can take on the Unovian Rebellion… but he insisted on recruiting more and more. I'm worried about how this is going to turn out. Darkrai seems certain that the rebellions won't stop here."

"It won't, if the rebels here get to the Nimbasa rebels," Gran pointed out. "So yeah, we're screwed if we lose this battle."

"So what about the new generals?" Rob asked.

Nova sighed. "One of them's that famous hip-hop star―Otri. The other one is a Luxray named Plasma."

"Hold on―that lousy singer?" Annie facepalmed herself. "What is the Lord _doing_? That mangy singer can't fight for his life!"

"Maybe he thinks that Otri can get supporters for the Shadow Force?" Jazz suggested. "That's actually pretty smart."

"And Plasma―who is this guy?" Annie demanded.

"I've read his documents," Nova said. "It seems that he's a pretty good fighter who rarely talks and mindlessly follows orders. I hope I never meet him. He sounds scary."

Rob nodded, troubled. _What are you planning, Darkrai?_ he wondered. _We got this. You don't have the need to recruit _more _generals… because we're going to end the rebellions here once and for all, right?_

"Um… you're talking serious stuff. Should I be poking my head in here?" Rob turned to see Shock hovering behind them warily.

"Sure, join in," Rob invited.

"So I've been thinking seriously," Shock said matter-of-factly as he hovered beside Rob. "And I thought, 'Hey, I like these guys. I like this group…'"

"You want to join Group R as Rob's bodyguards, don't you?" Annie asked.

"Rawhr?" Demo asked.

Gran studied Shock. "I'm okay with it. We need more guys in this group," he decided. "I'm all in. What about you guys?"

"It'd be good to have a test subject when we make the gun and cannons. Sign me up," Jazz laughed odiously.

Annie shrugged. "I guess I'm okay with that. Demo?"

"Rawr." Demo bobbed his head up and down, almost sending Jazz and Annie into the dirt.

Rob grinned. It was nice to see his teammates in such an opened, happy mood after such a dreadful mission. "I'm all in. Welcome to Group R, Shock!" He bumped Shock in a friendly way. "Prepare for lots of work!"

"Yessir!" Shock saluted. "I'm all ready!"

Jazz snorted. "You'd better be."

* * *

**In the Accumula Town Hall, Meeting Room…**

"Guys, we have a little problem," Rachiel announced as the original Revolutionists gathered together, along with the mayors of Striaton and Accumula. "It's about the uniforms."

"What? Is it not good enough?" May asked. "I made different ones based on different measurements… Were they too tight?"

"Nah, _those _are fine," Rachiel snorted. "But the problem is, some Pokemon can't physically fit the uniforms."

"What?" May cried. "How is that possible?!"

"Look at Lumiere, for example. You think you can get a uniform on him?" Xeno demanded. "We also have some Ghost types in our rank who are like, 95% gas and can't wear the uniform. What do we do about that?"

"Hold on… we have _ghost types _in our rank?" Ralph asked, surprised. "I thought they'd be supporting Darkrai…"

"Excuse me, Ralph," Lumiere said crossly. "But not _all _of the Ghost types are using the new bill to their advantage," the Ghost and Fire type notified sourly.

"Sorry, Lumiere. It's just… surprising to me," Ralph admitted. "What if they're spies?"

"Charna did a soul and mind scan on all of them," Amethyst said. "They're on our side."

"Well… if you're so sure about that..." Ralph frowned. "Back to the uniform topic. What do we do about that?"

"We could make a symbol and magically tattoo them onto the soldiers," Charnette suggested. "The tattoos are removable, of course."

"But that would be a lot hassle, would it not?" The twelve Pokemon turned to see Scarlet standing in a corner of the room, walking towards them. "You'd have to tattoo and un-tattoo them at the drop of a hat. Why not just use badges like they used to do during the Mystery Dungeon Era?"

"That's a great idea!" Ralph exclaimed. "Thanks, Scarlet!"

Scarlet gave him a thin smile and sat down in one of the spare seats.

"For that, we need a symbol," May realized. "But we really don't have any specific symbol for the Revolution…"

"I'll think of something," Ralph said. "Anything else to report?"

"Right…" Lumiere coughed. "We're a bit low on supplies. It's true that Nuvema and Accumula both have really good plant and berry farms and such… but they're not going to last us very long. Medical supplies are extremely low as well."

"Oh…" Ralph looked around. "Any suggestions?"

"Well,"―Charnette bared her fangs―"why not just raid those pathetic Shadow Force Outposts and take their stuff?"

"Aye, I'm in!" Amethyst agreed. "We get their stuff in return for tryna kill us!"

"Problem solved, then," Ralph said. "Next?"

Airavata raised a paw. The others looked at him.

"Yes, Mayor Vata?" Ralph asked.

Airavata stood. "I'm sorry to say, but Accumula's much too small to house the army anymore. There's just not enough food or space to go around."

"That's right," Lumiere agreed. "Raiding outposts _might _solve the food shortage problem, but I don't see what we can do about the space problem."

"We could use the Shadow Force Outposts for ourselves," Xeno suggested, but Rachiel shook her head.

"I don't think we can do that," she said. "For one, the SF is likely to conduct survelliance around their Outposts. Secondly, we're not as organized as the Shadow Force. From what I learned, they're actually a bunch of units and groups of four to ten that bunch together when called and form a Regiment. _They _can move freely about from post to post. We, being a bigger body, cannot as easily do so. Also, we don't know what's in those outposts. Better stay away."

"But Charnette and Amethyst might know about the Outposts, right?" May asked.

Charnette shrugged. "I never paid much attention. Being a sorceress, I worked solo or double with Ame here for generals and such. I've never actually scanned an outpost. Even if I did, I'm sure the SF have magical protections against magic scans. I'm with Rachiel―we raid the Outposts, but we don't use them."

"Then what do we do about the space problem?" Lumiere asked.

Rachiel tapped a claw thoughtfully on the table. "Striaton City is a lot bigger than Accumula and Nuvema, is it not?" she inquired. "I say we retake Striaton. That way, we'll put less pressure on the Accumula and Nuvema citizens."

"Yes! I'm in!" Akhelios declared. "And I'm ready to smash my fist into those mangy losers' face!"

"Akhelios, please be dignified. Mayors do not participate in battles," Vata sniffed in a gentlemonly manner.

"Why not? _Mack _fought!"

"Did he? That little pipsqueak can _fight_?"

"Are you dissing Mayor Mack no―"

"Guys, stop it," Jason interrupted, shaking his head. "Sheesh. I used to think that mayors were cool and like, a lot more serious. But now―I change my mind."

"You _what_?" Akhelios and Vata asked together.

"I'd love to join your perfectly wonderful argument," Scarlet said lightly. "But I'm afraid I have bad news if you want to retake Striaton City. Do you perhaps remember General Hyper Nova?"

"The scally subwoffer?" Jason asked.

"The insane bat girl?" Xeno snorted.

"The glowing-eyes-blow-everything-upper?" May wondered.

"Yes, her," Scarlet confirmed. "I believe she and her army are on their way here at the moment. They should be arriving in Castelia soon. And after… well, since Nacrene City is remaining neutral, the Shadow Force should sidestep it and head straight to Striaton. All in all―it would be, I believe, a four to six hour march from Castelia to Striaton. But I do think that the army will stop in Castelia to… ah… check out things, which would take another hour or so. Which means you have around, at worst, a mere five hours before it becomes nearly impossible to retake your beloved Striaton City."

"Then we must attack now!" Akehlios declared. "I will not let my city be overrun by those mutts!"

"It already _has _been." Vata pointed out.

"Can you be quiet for a darn second?"

"I'm just―"

"Stop it," Mark snapped. "Then, Ralph, we must attack the soldiers at Striaton now before they become too strong for our army. If we can defeat them before Nova's army joins them, I think we can win."

"This is a problem," Scarlet noted. "A flaw, and an upper hand. You just suddenly _decide _to go and fight. You don't do anything by schedule. This makes haste, and haste makes waste. If I were you, I would meticulously plan everything out, as in when to attack and how long to train and such months beforehand."

Victor frowned. "So you're saying we _shouldn't _attack?"

"It's not the best strategy," Scarlet told her. "Unfortunately, for now, it is your one and only way to retrieve Striaton. I'm just saying that if you survive retaking Straiton, you should all be more orderly from then on. Just a tiny bit of advice there."

"She's right," Ralph decided. "After we retake Striaton, we should be more organized. No more mistakes from then on."

"So we _are _retaking Striaton?" Xeno asked. "Right now?"

Ralph thought about it. "Gather your army," he decided. "We'll give ourselves one hour to get organized, then head out. First Regiment will get to Striaton first, and the Second Regiment will be on standby as backup. The Third Regiment will remain here, just in case Accumula or Nuvema get attacked, and the Fourth Regiment…" He looked at Charnette, who was glaring at him. "... Yes?"

"_Mystical Twist Regiment_,_" _the Liepard corrected. "We'll raid the Outposts and defeat the backup there first. Then we'll head back and help you. Any objections?" Her dark aura crackled around her.

Ralph shook his head. "That's the plan, then," he confirmed. "Let's go."

* * *

**In the Northern Kingdom Palace…**

"Hello, my faithful spy." Xiawa jumped as a dark shadow fell over him. "Do you have some time, perhaps?" The Weavile stared, surprised, as Her Highness seemingly materialized out of the darkness.

"O-Of course!" Xiawa was acutely aware of the two space and time orbs that were in a satchel over his shoulder. He hoped Her Highness didn't notice his sudden change of fashion. Xiawa, being a spy, normally never wore satchels.

"I have another mission for you," Matilda declared. "I want to end this war once and for all. If you would please, would you pop over to the rebels and plant this bug on them?" She opened her paw. In the palm of the huge paw was a small listening device.

For Xiawa, this would've been an easy mission had Darkrai not trusted him with the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs. He didn't want to risk losing them, and he knew that if he hid the orbs in the Northern Palace, Her Highness and other Pokemon would likely be able to find it. He didn't know what to do, except lie.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Xiawa did his best to bow a polite and sorry bow. "I'm afraid I am not feeling well today. I may jack up the mission if I go in this state of mind and body."

"I see." Xiawa couldn't tell if the Nidoqueen Empress was happy or suspicious. "Well, I shall ask some other Pokemon then. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Xiawa bowed deeply, and stayed in that position until he was sure the queen was gone.

Once she was, he stood back up and inhaled a sharp, heavy breath. _Drat that queen! _he thought. _Trying to give me a mission at this time? Are you kidding me? _He patted his satchel, making sure the two orbs were there, and decided to send a video chat to his counterpart, who was holding the Spooky Plate.

Heading to his own, private room, he turned on his private computer and typed in the password. Waiting for the screen to load, he opened the satchel and sneaked a peek at the precious orbs. They were dazzling bright, even in the darkness of his room, and filled with a strange essence that seemed to reach for him from eons and dimensions far away…

"Hello, Xiawa." The Weavile jumped, but relaxed when he saw that it was Hallows, from the video chat that'd popped up, who'd spoke. "Anything wrong?"

"Yes," Xiawa replied quietly, with a bit of anger in his voice. "I believe the queen may have missions in store for me, and I cannot turn all of them down without her suspecting something is wrong. I've been trying to find evidence of her being a tyrant against the Northern Kingdom, but there is none, so she remains a problem. As of now, I do not think I can protect the two orbs anymore. I would like to return them to Lord Darkrai now, so he can find others to do my job."

"I'll come over later to pick them up, then," Hallows said. "It's no biggie. I'm sure Darkrai will understand. Your most important mission, after all, is to prove the queen a tyrant. Where should I meet you?"

Xiawa did a quick calculation. "The queen always goes out on her daily walks in three hours. Why don't you come over then?"

"I might be a bit late. It's hard for me to travel fast and unseen now, so I'll have to be a lot more careful than usual," the Spiritomb replied. "But never fear. I'll be there. Stay safe and keep the orbs out of harm's way until I come."

"Agreed," Xiawa said, and clicked on the screen to end the call. The deal was sealed. He would no longer be a protector of the orbs.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Xiawa cradled the satchel in his arms. He would _like _to protect the orbs. They marked him as a Pokemon that Darkrai trusted and had faith in. Failing such an important task made him feel very much like a loser, and he disliked the feeling of being failure.

Letting out another sigh, he turned around to come face-to-face with startling lamplike eyes and flickering blue rings.

"Miss me?" Lunis asked softly.

"Lunis!" Xiawa jumped backwards into his computer, smashing it. Bits of plastic and computer components went flying. "What are you doing here?" he snarled, readying his claws. "Do you _want _to die? Here? In the heart of the Shadow Force?" His silver claws gleamed threateningly.

"I'm here to save you, you ungrateful deserter," Lunis snapped. "And don't think the little Northern Kingdom guards are going to come running to help you. This entire part of the palace is void of Pokemon except you and me." His blue rings flared in color, glowing eerily in the dark.

"Why would it be…" Xiawa froze. "The queen." He felt a sense of dread run up his back. "She ordered this, didn't she?"

"She's a smart lady, I believe." Lunis stepped closer, and Xiawa leaned back, unable to attack for fear that he might lead to the discovery of the two orbs. "But I'm here to give you one last chance. One more way out of this…" The shiny Umbreon's eyes were suddenly filled with sorrow. "Once more chance to turn back… _old friend_."

The Weavile recoiled immediately. "I'm not your friend!" he hissed shakily. "S-Stay away from me!"

Lunis faced him. "If you're not my friend and rival since childhood, why aren't you attacking me?" he snarled forcefully. "Because I _know _you! And you know me! You're the same Pokemon before and after the accident. Don't think that you're not! You haven't changed a bit! You always hold your claws at your sides when you don't want to fight. You _never _wear satchels unless you're carrying items of importance. Your eyes are wide and not narrowed―you're scared, aren't you? You're hiding something!" The Umbreon took a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't want to fight my best friend either, Xiawa. I almost killed you in the Nuvema Chapel, and I had nightmares about that days after. I thought you'd _died_.But then I looked at myself and reflected on my attacks and I realized that I didn't kill you, because there's an unconscious part of me that still remembers you as that cheerful inventor before the accident. You could've defeated me in the Nuvema Chapel―but you didn't. You only defended, not attacked." His voice grew softer. "We're still friends, Xiawa. Listen to me―I can help both of us. You don't have to―"

Xiawa trembled from both fear and anger. "Y-You should be dead!" he declared. "I _killed _you around three years ago!"

"You _tried_ to, two and a half years ago," Lunis correctly quietly. "It was the same situation as it was in the Nuvema Chapel. I was defending, and you were attacking. You _know _that the bomb wouldn't have killed me, didn't you? You knew I had the magic shield _you made for me _on me, which protected me from the blast. See? From those two incidents, I think it's safe to say that… we're both still friends, Xiawa. And that's why you need to listen to me. I'm not here because I want the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs…I'm here for _you_.You don't know what's in the future for you. If you don't come with me now, you'll die."

"I don't have to listen to you," Xiawa challenged. "And what makes you think I am the same Pokemon I was two and a half years ago?"

Lunis's eyes flickered with sorrow as he noted the Weavile's position. Xiawa was ready to attack him. "Because we've been friends for forever, Xixi," he said softly. "And because I know and care for you."

Xiawa lashed out, but Lunis hopped away nimbly, landing on the mattress that served as Xiawa's bed.

"See?" Lunis shouted. "You're fast, Xiawa―even faster than me. You would've killed me right there, but you slowed your jump. You don't want to hurt me, and I don't either!" His voice cracked. "I don't want to fight my best friend anymore! Stop this!"

"Yeah, tell your pesky girlfriend to stop her little revolution and maybe I will!" Xiawa lunged for him, but Lunis spun and jumped over him again.

"She's not my girlfriend, but she was your friend as well!" Lunis spat. "You betrayed both and all of us, deserted the group. You're not done playing dirty backstabbing tatics either―you're planning to betray Her Highness now, aren't you? Is that all you ever want to do or know to do?"

"You have no right to criticize me," Xiawa growled. "Leave me alone."

Lunis glanced at him, a gleam of desperation in his eyes. "I can't," he said sullenly. "I have orders too, Xiawa. During our last two encounters, we were barely able to talk. That's why I didn't want to kill you―because I believe that you were doing things for the greater good. But now… if you don't listen to me and come with me… I'm going to have to kill you. And I can't fail."

"We were friends, Lunis. And you said that you didn't want to kill me," Xiawa snapped. "Contradicting yourself, much?"

Lunis's eyes hardened. "Just because you're my friend, Xiawa, doesn't mean I'll forgive your injustice." He dropped his eyes. "I have orders to kill you and take the orbs. But, if I can make you repent, none of that has to happen. Xiawa… please… just say yes. If you don't…" He trailed off. "_She _has ordered this. You must understand how much you mean to both of us. Don't do this. Fighting a war is hard enough without losing friends."

Xiawa closed his eyes. Desperation and sorrow charged through him. He'd abandoned so much for this. He knew he should listen to Lunis, his former best friend, but he had another purpose―an act of revenge―that was stronger than being loyal to his friends. Opening his eyes, he tossed the satchel aside. He saw all the warmth in Lunis's eyes disappear. The Umbreon understood.

Xiawa wasn't going to hold back any more.

And neither would Lunis.

Xiawa slashed out quickly, catching Lunis under the jaw and hurling him back. The Umbreon retaliated faster than the Weavile had anticipated, and slammed into him with the force of a rocket, sending him crashing to the ground. Xiawa struggled away and snarled. "I'll have my revenge!" he yelled. "Not even your friendly words will stop me from accomplishing that!"

"You were one of us," Lunis retorted, without a trace of sympathy or sadness on his stony face. "And not even just one of us. You were one of the original ones. How could you betray us?" he hissed angrily. "Just because of that failed mission, the one where Shurei…"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Xiawa screamed and hurled himself at Lunis. The two went sprawling into the broken computer. Lunis was covered in scratches but they weren't bleeding, as one of the pendants around his neck quickly regenerated the lost skin cells. Lunis shook himself and attacked Xiawa with a Payback, sending Xiawa into a wall. The Weavile let out a howl of rage and blasted a beam into Lunis's face. Lunis ducked out of the way and paced rapidly around Xiawa.

Xiawa caught the rhythm and slammed into the Umbreon, sinking his sharp fangs into Lunis' throat. Lunis screamed with pain as Xiawa just barely missed the windpipe, his fangs tearing the thin skin of the Umbreon's scruff. The Umbreon kicked him in stomach and crawled away, neck bleeding, leaving Xiawa coughing momentarily.

Blood dripped from Lunis's throat, and his pendant was failing to repair his wounds fast enough to save the loss of blood. Xiawa was covered in mere scratches, but each of them were deep and stun painfully with a cold chill, like points of poisoned icicles.

The Weavile eyed Lunis. Regret and desperation suddenly filled him. _What am I doing? _he thought, panicked. He remembered the good times he had, in that group with Lunis and the Nightmare Maiden. He remembered raiding outposts and supply trucks, foiling the Shadow Force's plans. He remembered the happy times he'd shared with others despite the depression of the revolution and their home being destroyed.

Lunis slowed to a stop, seeing Xiawa's horror-strucked face. Desperately, he drew his last card. "Xiawa," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "Please… we can do this together. We can fix this―"

"No." Xiawa closed his eyes briefly, then opened them defiantly and snarled. "Not anymore. I'm not going back. If you're really my friend, tell me why I'm doing this! You won't be able to! You won't!"

Lunis glared at him, feeling hopeless. "We could've ended this revolution quickly and stopped the deaths." Despite his harsh tone, Lunis spoke softly. "But you―you wanted your revenge. Against your own friends. You know who you really wanted revenge against? Yourself!" Suddenly, Lunis was a ball of fury. "You couldn't stop your sister from dying. You couldn't stop the Shadow Force from invading our home. You've seen so many deaths you'd become cold to the meaning of life and friendship. When your sister died, you thought you'd failed everything. But you know what? You didn't fail. You only failed when you decided to bow down to your revenge!" he spat out, disgusted by the cold and unmoved look in Xiawa's eyes. "And now… now that revenge will be the exact thing that takes your own life. Repent now, friend. It doesn't have to be the end." Lunis pleaded one last time, forcing himself to hope one, final time, although he knew the choice his friend would make, the path that he would take.

"I'm taking revenge for Shurei," Xiawa said quietly. "Your little mission took her life. And I'm going to kill you all for her death."

"_You _were the one that ran away when she needed you most," Lunis snarled back. "_You _were the one who abandoned her and left her to die! Shurei chose to save the rest of us, who were unconscious. You could've helped! Not only that, you could've _prevented _her death! You should have seen a better way! But no―you _ran_,like the cowardly, brainless fool you are!"

"If you hadn't got caught in that trap with the others, she would've never died!" Xiawa hissed. "It's your fault! And I _will _destroy all of you and that pathetic group you work for!"

"Is it really worth it?" Lunis asked frigidly. "Deserting your friends? Working among Pokemon whom you despise? Showing Darkrai how to create the Shadowia Bomb? Is the annihilation of the world worth your revenge? Do you think this is what Shurei would _want_?"

"Yes," Xiawa replied coldly, without a moment's thought. "This is what she would want, and that is what I will fulfill."

"You're a fool if you don't listen to your heart," Lunis retorted. "This is really the final chance I'm giving you, Xiawa. And you know you can't defeat me―because guess what?" He flew into Xiawa with insane speed and smashed into the surprised Weavile who dodged too late. "You know why I'm winning? It's because I have a bigger purpose―I want to end this war. You have no purpose. You're doing this for yourself!" Lunis shouted.

Xiawa struggled. Blood dripped down from his forhead, turning into fiery tears of blood in his eyes. He fought back, but his limbs felt heavy. He pushed himself off the wall and attacked with all his might, but Lunis jumped nimbly and crashed into him mid-air, straight into the ceiling.

"Repent, Xiawa!" Lunis ordered as he stood over the battered Weavile, who struggled to get onto his paws. "You can still turn the tide!" He sounded a lot like a priest, what with his eyes shining and the word "_repent_"repeating again and again in his mouth. But he wanted to emphasized the word. He wanted Xiawa to turn back into his old self.

"I…" Xiawa focused his mind on that burning spark of hatred that'd driven him along for two and a half years after his sister's death. It burned brighter than ever, swamping his mind in a tornado of fear and pain and dark, hideous anger. "I won't!" he declared and sank his fangs into Lunis's shoulder. The Umbreon screeched painfully and lashed out, smacking Xiawa in the face with his foreclaws. The two sprang away from each other again, eyeing the other reluctantly. Lunis closed his eyes briefly. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to kill Xiawa. It was a stalemate… _What should I do? Arceus above! What am I supposed to do here? _he thought, panicked and unsure of himself.

_Lunis… Lunis… _A soft, fey voice murmured through the Umbreon's mind.

_W-What? How can you use telepathy_―Lunis thought with disbelief. Suddenly, he was filled with fear. _What… what… _He forced himself to finish the question as he stared at Xiawa. _What are your orders?_

There was a moment of silence. Xiawa frowned as he saw Lunis's eyes swell up with tears and felt his own heart break. But he knew that he'd come too far and too close to give up on what he'd come for. He wasn't going to stop now.

He was going to have to kill Lunis.

Lunis stared at his old friend, his eyes filled with tears as the leader made her order. _He won't repent, Lunis… I'm sorry, Lunis…_

_It's time to end this._

Lunis braced himself, pushing away his own feelings for the duty. He looked into Xiawa's eyes and knew that the Weavile was doing the same. This was the final battle, the final end to their chapters of friendships. A sorrowful, heartbreaking "The End" with no epilogue, nor sequel. It was the final moment in one of the most heartbreaking stories submerged with trust and betrayal. Warmth and pain. Happiness and sorrows. Love and hate. Friendship and rivalry.

Xiawa attacked first, nearly skewering Lunis right through with his claw had the Umbreon not used Detect to dodge. Beams and orbs of energy clashed powerfully against each other, breaking the walls and destroying the room as the two fought with all their strength. Dark Pulses whisked by and magical flashes brightened the room with harsh light. The table that once held the computer was overturned as Lunis crashed into it. However, before Xiawa could deliver the finishing blow, Lunis sprang up from the wreckage and spun around with an Iron Tail and hit Xiawa full in the face. A heavy gasp from the Weavile indicated that he'd been winded, and pain shot down his body from his skull. Lunis charged him, fangs bared, but Xiawa turned it aside with a swipe of his own that connected with Lunis's shoulder, dislocating it neatly. The Weavile struggled to catch his breath as he watched his opponent stagger away.

Lunis's body was wrecked with pain as he coughed violently and tried to maintain his balance on three feet. The regenerating pendant's magic was working too slow to help him recover the out-of-place bone, and he knew he wouldn't last long if he was handicapped like that. The only comfort he had was that Xiawa had to be out of breath as well. Taking the chance, he played pathetic and limped awkwardly towards Xiawa with his shoulders and limbs sagging. The Umbreon had a sinking feeling in his heart, because he knew Xiawa well enough to know that his friend's mind was too messed up to anticipate the trick.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. But it had to be done.

Xiawa had to die.

Xiawa's eyes hardened as he saw Lunis limping dejectedly towards him, his body contorted with pain and hunched over. A smirk flittered silently across his face as he readied his sharpened claws. _This is the end for you, fool! _he thought. _I will have my revenge! _Bunching his leg muscles, he made a mad dash for Lunis, his claws aimed precisely at the Umbreon's throat…

Faster than light, Lunis retaliated. Ducking under Xiawa's deadly sharp claws, he twisted under Xiawa's outstretched paws and crashed into the Weavile's throat, burying his fangs deep into the soft part of the neck. Xiawa let out a desperate, gurgling sound as he struggled to get away from Lunis's sharp fangs, but it was already too late. The sharp silver incisors had already pierced his windpipe. With a heart-stopping _crunch_,Lunis snapped his neck.

The Weavile's eyes were filled with broken dreams and lost golden times as he slid back down to the floor, his limbs useless and starting to stiffen up. His face was blank, with no signs of emotions or regret or pain as his soul flittered off to the Spirit World. Lunis bowed his head, his paws trembling with what he'd just done.

_Lunis… Lunis… _the voice of his leader told him, filled with anguish of what had just happened. _It had to be done… Lunis… I'm sorry… _The voice faded away as the Umbreon severed the telepathic connection.

Lunis raised his head defiantly and the sorrowful expression on his face hardened into an emotionless mask. He stepped lightly over his dead friend's body and picked up the satchel containing the two orbs. They were safe and had been unaffected by the fight. Lunis took them out of the satchel and placed it in a small, magical sack he'd prepared earlier. They shrank as they slipped in, and he grasped the sack with his teeth, his paws touching his pendant of teleportation.

As he got ready to leave, he turned and gazed despondently at the newly dead Pokemon that had been his friend from childhood. He felt like saying something formal, but he couldn't. All he could feel from Xiawa was betrayal and hate and sadness of what he'd chosen. All he could feel himself was pity, and anger that his friend had not seen a better way. Anger at _himself_,because he couldn't change Xiawa's mind.

Lunis sighed, his voice breaking. This was life. But he couldn't bare to leave without saying one last thing.

"War is on the horizon, Xiawa," he murmured, his voice barely a whisper. "Why did you do this?"

Blue light wrapped around the assassin, and in a flash, he was gone, leaving only a broken Pokemon with shattered dreams lying awkwardly on the floor, which was quickly staining with his own pool of blood.

* * *

**In Accumula Town…**

The faces of the Revolutionists were grim and filled with determination as they talked quietly among themselves. The First and Second Regiments had gathered on the road, ready to march to Striaton on foot and by armored vans. Ralph, Rachiel, and Xeno were talking silently among themselves at the head of the massive body of Pokemon, doing one final check on their numbers and strength.

"... and if Nova's army comes sooner than expected, we'd need Jason along," Rachiel finished. "We need him, as a messenger, to get help from the Third or Fourth Regiment."

"Will do!" Jason suddenly popped up with a poffin in his mouth. "So I just stay around you two and run around, yeah?" He swallowed the poffin and pulled out another one.

"That's pretty much it," Rachiel told him.

Xeno eyed him strangely. "Could you… lose the poffins?"

"Sure." Jason swallowed the poffin and pulled out a waffle. "Better?"

Xeno threw her paws up. "How do you have so much _food_?" she demanded.

Rachiel ignored the two as she turned to Ralph. "Also, Ralph. I've talked to Charnette and Mark. We're considering renaming the Regiments like Charnette and Amethyst did for the Fourth. That way, we can have different branches of the same Regiment and thus be a lot more organized."

"We'll figure that out later," Ralph replied. "We should get going now. Is the Four― is the Mystical Twist Regiment ready to raid?"

"Sure we are." Charnette materialized behind him. "And ready to kill, as well."

"We're ginna tie them up like a bushel of hay and kill the li'l plonker!" Amethyst added, walking out from behind the Liepard.

"We'll leave after you." Charnette informed Ralph. "I'm going to make a portal to the nearest outpost―the Striaton-Nacrene Outpost―and burn it into the ground. It'll be fun!" She added, her maniacal emerald eyes glittering as she giggled and cackled.

"Erm…" Ralph edged away from her dark black aura. "Okay… I think we might want to leave now," he said quickly as Charnette gnashed her teeth at him in a hopefully playful way.

"Agreed," Rachiel said solidly. "You can go first with the First Regiment. I'll follow up behind with the Second."

"Got it." Ralph nodded. Charnette snorted and disappeared in a puff of smoke with Amethyst. Rachiel spun and raced back towards her own Regiment. Ralph faced his soldiers, every one of them staring bravely back at him with determination flashing in his eyes. He cleared his throat, and ordered, "Let's march!"

The army shouted back sounds of defiance and determination, and moved forward, flanked on either side by single lines of armored vans. Ralph tried to keep a steady pace, while Charlez fluttered overhead. He glanced worriedly at her. She'd seem distracted and sullen ever since her talk with Scarlet. He wondered if she was okay, for her being so distanced made him feel uncomfortable. Beckoning to her, he lowered his voice as the Kricetune landed next to him. "Is everything okay? What did Scarlet tell you?"

Charlez gave him a despairing glance. "She… warned me of some things in the upcoming battle," the elderly Kricketune said carefully, avoiding eye contact. "I'm still thinking about it." She stared at the ground as she marched falteringly. "I hope everything goes well in the next battle," she murmured quietly, half to herself. Her wings looked like dried, skeletal leaves as she fluttered them a bit.

Ralph frowned. "Did Scarlet mention anything bad happening?" he asked worriedly.

"No…" replied Charlez, with a sigh. "Nothing at all." Her insectoid wings drooped as she walked, and her eyes and dark shadows under them.

"Ralph!" The Lucario spun around at the shout to see Jebodiah and Billy running towards him. The First Regiment murmured uneasily, and Rachiel's curses could be heard all the way from the back.

"Who's stopping the march?!" the Houndoom yelled. "You there! Curly Ears and Curly Tail!" She started cursing the Raichu and Treecko with several different names.

The Raichu panted a bit as he stopped in front of Ralph. "I'm _so _sorry we came late!" he exclaimed. "But Lumiere held on to us for longer than we expected."

"It was my faul," said Billy. "I was trying to talk to Vindictus, and he started sprouting poetry and ingredients for… what was it? A potion of swiftness of something like that."

"That's fine, but don't ever be late again," Ralph responded sternly. "This is a war, and the enemy's not going to wait for you."

"Sorry, sorry," Jebodiah said hastily, bowing. "Also, Ralph… there's something you should know."

"What?" Ralph asked.

The Raichu stared him straight in the eye. "It's Scarlet," he said grimly, his eyes glittering darkly. "She's gone."

"_What?_"

* * *

**Around the same time, in Castelia City…**

"I can't believe you got me out of math class _just like that_!" Rob smiled happily as he glanced down at his daughter, Lily Shaw, who was scampering along the bustling streets of Castelia City alongside him. "That was _awesome_!And a life-saver, really," she added drily. "I didn't do my homework."

"High five, kid!" Jazz, who was stroding beside Lily, clapped paws with her. "I _never _did my homework in my school years!"

Annie blinked. "But… you graduated from Sinnoh University…"

"Who said you needed to do homework to be smart?"

"_I _did my homework!"

"And are you smart right now?"

"HEY!"

Group R (including Shock) was walking down one of the many busy streets in the City of Grandeur, loaded with fried berries and other delicious items. Lily padded alongside the group, beaming and skipping every other step.

"This is the best Christmas _ever_!" Lily squealed.

All six members of Group R blinked.

"Oh… yeah," Jazz commented warily. "It's Christmas." She turned immediately to Annie. "Tell me you got me a present."

Annie looked mortified. "I can't believe I forgot such an important holiday!" she cried. "I've _never _forgotten Christmastime before! Drat this war business!"

"Okay, so you didn't get me a present," Jazz concluded. "Mind giving me your Pecha Smoothie, then?"

"What―oh, here you go." Annie grouchily handed over the plastic cup. "It's too sweet, anyways."

"Dad, did you seriously forget that it was Christmas?" Lily asked, wide-eyed.

Rob felt his cheeks flushed with shame. Before the war, he would've taken Kona and Lily out on a big dinner, and to the movie theater later. There would be a Christmas tree in their house, loaded with presents and other delightful trinkets. The fancy red-and-white Christmas stockings would be pinned to the top of the fireplace, and as soon as Lily fell asleep, Kona and he would sneak over and fill her little stocking with mouthwatering candies.

But now, Kona was gone. The war had made him forget about this relaxation as well. Only Lily, with her bright, pure spirit, had remembered.

"I honestly didn't think I would," Rob admitted truthfully. "But I did."

"Aw, Dad!" Lily complained, whisking her fluffy little tail from side to side. Then her annoyed features shifted into a grin. "Anyhow, the best present you can give me is being here!" She pressed her muzzle briefly against his thick fur. "And I got a present for all of you, too!" she declared happily. "_I _didn't forget!"

"Hear that, Annie girl?" Jazz echoed. "_She _didn't forget!" The Linoone laughed as she accepted a package from Lily. "Aw, thanks, fluff ball."

"'_Fluff ball_'_?_"Lily demanded, her eyes wide. Rob chuckled and licked her quickly on top of her small head.

Jazz snorted as she examined her package with a satisfied eye. "Well, it's _much _better than Annie's nickname―'Metal Trap Hair'!"

"Will you just shut up?" Annie snapped, her cheeks flushing. "Oh… thanks!" She patted Lily as the Poochyena gave her a parcel wrapped in sparkly silver.

"Rawhr?" Demo wondered aloud as Lily placed a package in his paw. "Rawr!" he said happily.

"What about me?" Gran asked.

Lily laughed. "Silly! I wouldn't forget you!" she said cheerfully as she plopped the package down in front of the Shiftry.

"Indeed," said Jazz, putting on a plastic wise-Pokemon face. "After you set her dollhouse on fire last Christmas," she said in a very solemn voice. The others broke out laughing.

"That's right―you still owe me a dollhouse," Lily exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" She glared at Gran. "And you'd better return it soon or I'm ripping your limbs off and shoving it three feet down your ugly throat!"

"Careful, kid!" Jazz snickered. "He's not even three feet tall!"

"I _am_!" Gran snapped, turning red. "Okay, I'll give it back… soon…" he muttered to Rob. "You got one _violent _daughter over there, Robby."

Rob laughed and nuzzled Lily behind the ears. She yapped ticklishly and snapped playfully at him. "Stop that!"

"And you, Mister Magnezone." Lily turned to Shock. "I would've gotten you a better present if I knew you joined Group R. _Someone _didn't tell me," she added with an acute glare at Rob. He twitched his ears playfully and smiled awkwardly. "But I bought something off a street vendor that I think you'd like." She proudly passed a box wrapped in gold paper to Shock.

"I got a present!" Shock declared. "This is good!"

"And you, daddy." Lily turned to face Rob as the group walked near a water fountain. She gave him a dark blue package with a purple ribbon. "I made it myself," she confessed shyly. "I know you probably won't like it, but I put my all in it!"

"Why did you make it if you knew he wasn't going to like it?" Jazz asked. Lily and Annie simultaneously smacked her over the head. "Ow!"

"I knew he was going to like the item but while I was making the gift… it got kinda wonky," Lily explained as Jazz ruefully rubbed her head.

"You didn't have to hit me _that _hard," Jazz mumbled.

"Why don't we sit down over there?" Gran gestured near the water fountain. Several picnic tables had been set around it. One or two were filled with couples and groups of Pokemon, but the place was mostly deserted. "And we can have a Christmas-y lunch… dinner sort of thing," he added, glancing at the sky. "How long did General Nova give us again?"

Rob glanced worriedly at a big clock that had been centered on a building. "She said an hour and a half, I believe. We only have twenty or so minutes left." He felt sorrow and dread settle like wet cement on his heart. He wanted to spend more time with Lily―and, if possible, the rest of the time he had left in his life. He didn't want to go off leading armies and fighting rebels with his precious daughter so agonizingly close to the action.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. He reminded himself that he was doing this for the Golden Age and Kona. Everlasting peace and revenge.

_After this is over, I'll leave the army and spend the rest of my life with Lily_,he decided.

"Uh… Rob?" Jazz waved a paw in front of his face. "Earth to Robby―this is Jazz. Come in, Rob."

Rob shook his head. "Sorry… just got a little… lost in time," he croaked. The others gave him a sympathetic glance. Annie patted him on the shoulder.

Group R piled thier food and drinks on the picnic table and started tearing the pretty gift wrappers apart. Rob took the sparkly paper off his box in more carefully than the others, meticulously peeling off the translucent tape and neatly folding the paper into squares. Then he opened the small box that had been enclosed in the package.

Jazz got a Quick Claw pendant, which she seemed pretty happy about. ("I can flee faster now!" Annie received a high-tech tablet that some researcher had made and given to Lily and her classmates. Gran got a scarf that Lily had carefully knitted with green and silver yarn. Demo received a friendship bracelet made from dark blue and azure strings. Shock got a small statue-like item made from a Metal Coat and several Electric Gems.

As for Rob, he received a vigilantly sewn leather band with a single, sparkling Dark Gem hanging from it. On closer inspection, he noticed the letters "_R + K = L_"_. _An"_S_" wascarved delicately into the shimmering surface of the mineral.

"For our family," Lily said quietly, coming to his side. Rob licked her on top of her little head and growled gratefully.

"How did you_ get _this?" Annie exclaimed, tapping on her tablet like a mad hippie. "This is centuries beyond today's technology! I've never seen something like this before! How in the world―"

"A Kalosian researcher named Snowflake taught us about inventing and stuff," Lily explained. "She was really pretty! She had the tablet as a prize―one of those get-it-before-anyone-else-in-the-entire-freaking-world things. And I won it! I answered all twenty of her questions correctly!" she added proudly.

"Good job!" Rob ruffled her fluffy fur. "I always knew you were smart."

"I just took note of everything she said," Lily said modestly, but there was a gleam of pride in her narrow eyes. "That's all there is to it, really."

"And you gave it to _Annie_?" Jazz asked. "Why not me?"

Lily laughed. "I think Annie's the only engineer and inventor here. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know how to use it even if it possessed your brain and turned you into a geek, Jazz."

"Hey!"

"Nice knitting skills!" Gran commented happily as he wrapped the scarf around his head. "_Much _better than Jazz's!"

"The scarf _she _made turned out looking like a half-strangled snake," Annie added helpfully, chittering with laugher.

Jazz groaned and covered her eyes.

"I like statues!" Shock proclaimed excitedly. "Pretty jewels!"

"And I like this pendant," Rob said warmly. "Thank you, Lily."

"Aw, shucks." Lily wagged her tail happily. "Just a little heartwarming gift before you guys leave again." There was a tiny bit of sadness in her voice, but it was gone faster than it had appeared, so Rob wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. "Let's eat!"

_Promise me you'll come home safe, Papa. _Lily's last words rang in Rob's head as he sat down around the meeting table in the Castelia Town Hall. _Or I'm _really _going to beat the life out of you!_

_I'll come home. I definitely will_,Rob promised silently.

Nova looked tired and weary. Even the three stars on the general's cape she was wearing look dull and rusty. Her bleary eyes seemed to define exhaustion as she looked at Rob. He flicked his ears such that they seemed to say "_go on_", and she began to speak.

"I'll end this meeting quickly because we must head to Striaton," Nova promised, then went on. "Our aerial scouts―well, the ones that returned safely..."―she winced a bit as she said that―"report that about two regiments' worth of rebels are heading towards Striaton City, probably trying to retake it."

"We won't let them," Rob growled, feeling all the hair on his back rise in aggravation. Those rebels had no right to bring anymore destruction on the poor remains of the once-bustling city. "We'll shed the last drop of blood to defend it!" he proclaimed solemnly.

Nova nodded. "So will I… if I don't go berserk," she added with less enthusiasm. "Also, you know how the taxes in the still-loyal cities and towns are rising?" When Rob nodded, she continued on, a bit of anger in her voice. "It appears that some selfish higher-uppers in Castelia City are starting to stir against the Shadow Force, threatening to rebel if we don't lower the taxes."

Rob was shocked and angry. "Why would they _say _that?" he snapped. "It's their fee for us protecting them! Do they _want _to be overrun by those mangy rebels?" He'd never been so infuriated in his live. Citizens were _suppose _to pay taxes to maintain the military that protected them! They should thank the soldiers who risk their life to defend others! How _dare _those citizens be so selfish and greedy for money?

Nova sighed. "Apparently, there's been some rumors of the Shadow Force being corrupted…" She tossed her head. "But we shan't talk about that right now. I believe Lord Darkrai will cut back on the taxes. Castelia City is a big city that's been loyal us for quite a long time, after all, and I'm sure Lord Darkrai will do anything in order to satisfy those citizens and make their lives better." She stood, flapping her wings as if testing them for battle. "On that note…" A storm cloud crossed her narrowed eyes. "Let's go."

It was time to battle.

* * *

**In Striaton City…**

"Those are some _serious _walls." Jason gaped at the towering stone walls in the distance. "How are we suppose to blast through all of that? Should we move the Second Regiment to the front? They're the ones with the Garchomp Cannons right now."

Charlez narrowed her eyes and shook her head. The Revolutionists were perched on a forested hill near Striaton City, gazing down at the newly-walled area with wide eyes. Rachiel, Xeno, Ralph, Charlez, and Jason were in a huddle in the head of the group, quietly discussing strategies.

The Kricketune lieutenant crossed her arms thoughtfully. "How do you think they built it that fast?" she asked at last. "It's only been a month since they burned it down…"

"Which meant they were quite hasty with it, weren't they?" Xeno pointed out. "And you know what they say…"

Rachiel grinned, showing gleaming fangs. "Haste makes waste," she growled. "I'll bet we can punch through those walls with the front line and first regiments. Remember―we don't want to use up the Garchomp Cannon's ammunition. There's a limited amount of it. If we use the First Regiment's front line to bust down those walls, we can reserve the cannons for later."

Ralph nodded. "Stay here on the hill with the Second Regiment," he told Jason, then turned to Rachiel. "That's the plan, then. Don't come in unless we look like we're being pushed back. If luck's on our side, we should be able to wipe them out quickly."

"But don't rely on luck," Rachiel warned as she and Xeno headed back to their regiment. "She's a tricky one."

"I won't," Ralph responded, and faced his troops. "Front line!" he barked. The soldiers shuffled forward, some with nervous looks on their faces as they gazed down at their first battle. "We're charging them! Stop about three meters away from the walls on my mark and use your best attacks to bash it down! Got it?"

"YESSIR!" the reply came back as a single voice, filled with determination.

Ralph nodded grimly and glanced at Charlez. "You ready?" he asked.

Charlez nodded, fires of battle burning in her old eyes. "I've been waiting," she replied.

"Good luck." Jason hugged Ralph for a quick moment, then dashed off into the forest.

Ralph stared at the city below. He could see squads of soldiers wandering about. They had no idea what was about to hit them and drill them straight into hell.

"Let's do this!" he growled, and charged.

The First Regiment raced down the hill in an orderly fashion, some already in position to charge a powerful beam of destruction. They had about a half-mile to run, so Ralph kept a steady pace as they quickly marched towards the Shadow Force. Alarms began blaring as scouts spotted them from above, and he could sense the panicked auras of the Shadow Force soldiers racing about, and the commanders screaming orders. Stopping precisely three meters away from the walls, he glanced back at the First Regiment. Some had fear in their eyes, and others shuddered. He had to keep them together.

"Those other than the front line, get your defensive shields ready," Ralph warned. "And never look away from the battle!" With that he launched a charged Aura Sphere at the wall, shrieking the one order that broke the silence. "ATTACK!"

Chaos erupted across the area as the front line blasted the wall in front of them. Like Rachiel had predicted, it crumbled like a sand castle hit by a powerful tsunami, flinging debris everywhere. Ralph smacked a flying shard back with a Bone Rush and charged forward with Charlez fluttering above. He ran straight into battle immediately, careful not to lose the regiment behind. They were using a tactic that Rachiel had taught them―the outside lines rotating to the inside lines and the inside lines to the outside lines so they could recharge on their energy. Charlez was shouting the orders as to when to switch, and Ralph stayed at the head of the group, steamrolling straight through anyone who dared to stand in his way.

"We're outnumbering them three to one!" Billy shouted behind the leader as he fired a Bullet Seed at a Frillish, sending her back with a shriek. "We can do this!"

"Bring it on!" Jebodiah challenged a Houndoom, then electrocuted him with a Thunderbolt. "Ha!"

Ralph dodged as a Volt Switch from a Manectric that went flying overhead and used Mach Punch on a Swellow that was trying to attack from above but had flown too low. He smacked the bird in the stomach and tossed him aside for the others to finish off. The regiment marched forward steadily, mowing down line after line of Shadow Force solders.

"Careful―don't overdo yourself!" Charlez yelled as she used Bug Buzz, knocking down several enemies. Then she dodged an Aerial Ace from a Staravia. "Watch your energy levels!"

Ralph was so full of energy, he barely took notice of her advice. He used Flash Cannon, blasting a crater in the enemy ranks, and fired a Focus Blast into the face of a Tranquil, whose badge marked her as a commander. She went down without a struggle. A Loudred opened his mouth to use Hyper Voice, but Charlez fired a Hyper Beam down his throat and took him out of the fight. Ralph shouted harshly with elation and charged forward, smacking enemies out of the way with Bone Rush. A Scyther cut him with X-Scissor, but Ralph barely noticed the pain and took him down with a Low Sweep. A Fennekin behind him toasted the bug and walked straight over him. The enemy was not as organized as the Revolutionists were, despite their sudden revelation to attack, and they were less in numbers. Ralph could tell that they were on the verge of panic and fleeing. He just needed to give them one last push.

"Stand back and use ranged attacks!" Ralph ordered. The front line, which had recently switched, heeded his order and began firing beams and bolts and pulses of energy into the mob of soldiers ahead. Pokemon went flying. Commanders shrieked orders, but those were short-lived as the soldiers panicked and trampled each other in their haste to get out of the way. Ralph kept using Flash Cannon one after another. An enemy went down with each shot. Charlez casted a Silver Wind and knocked down even more. A Thunder raced down from the sky, and Ralph dodged the attack, changing its direction with a Bone Rush and sending it straight back into the Shadow Force Ranks. A Seviper screamed horribly and crashed to the ground.

The Shadow Force struggled forward sluggishly, trying to deflect and protect themselves from the Revolutionists' long-range attacks that were being fired over a no-man's-land. Several soldiers stumbled under the waves of attacks, while others simply hit the ground.

"Ralph!" Charlez called, swooping down. Her body was laced with cuts, but she looked quite fine. "Let's bring some Water Types to the front and knock them out with Surf!"

"Alright!" Ralph yelled at the regiment. "Those who know Surf―get the to front line and beat them down!"

As the Pokemon rushed to change lines, the Shadow Force took advantage of the brief moment to organize themselves. They began firing attacks at the Revolutionists. Ralph spun the long, glowing bone in his paws and destroyed many of the attacks on spinning impact. A Dark Pulse raced past him and chipped a piece from the long bone, and the spectral bone flickered into disappearance. Ralph immediately reacted with a Mach Punch as an Energy Ball flew at him, knocking it back.

As the Pokemon who knew Surf shifted to the front line, Charlez darted down and carried Ralph up and out of the way.

"Watch it!" the Lucario yelped as the Shadow Force's aerial force charged at him. "That's a Hurricane!" Charlez dodged, barely. Ralph looked down in dismay to see the western rank of the First Regiment scatter under the attack. He looked up again, and regretted his decision immediately, as a fluttering Swanna blasted an Air Cutter at him. Charlez ducked again.

"Maybe it's better if we land!" she yelped, and ducked down. Ralph agreed immediately and entirely. Being a Fighting type, he did _not _like the air.

As they landed, a huge wall of water crashed down on the Shadow Force army. Some of its soldiers used Protect and defended tiny patches of soldiers against the humongous wave caused by multiple Pokemon, but still some were washed away by the torrent.

"Keep doing!" Ralph yelled as he paused briefly to check his surroundings. He could see the blurry shape of the Second Regiment standing atop the hills, surveying them. The Shadow Force didn't seem to have any reinforcements. Ralph smiled with glee.

_You're done for!_

* * *

**A bit farther away, on Route 3…**

"What a pretty little barrier," Charnette purred as she surveyed the flickering magic barrier in front of her. It surrounded the dark Shadow Force Outpost before the Fourth Regiment―or, as they were now called―the Mystical Twist Regiment 1. She turned to face the purple-clothed figures that were her own soldiers behind her. "What do we want to do with this lovely defensive magic here?" she asked, scanning her warrior's minds and hearts to see if they were in agreement.

"Burn it!" one suggested. Another slapped the mage who'd just talked and yelled (quitely, to not give away their position), "Melt it down!"

"Curse it!" another growled.

"Drown it in water!" another snarled.

Charnette laughed and turned to Amethyst, who stood beside her, scarf fluttering in the wind. "What do you think?"

Amethyst grinned. "Let's blast the joint!"

Charnette's eyes flashed green, and the magical barrier hummed, agitated. The Liepard witch searched every crack and crevice of weakness in the magical barrier. When she found it, she cackled darkly. A green flash snapped through the magical barrier, and it dispersed with a moaning sound that sounded like a gong of death.

"Now,"―Amethyst took charge―"get n' there n' snap the dossers!" she commanded.

The mages roared forward with Charnette and Amethyst in the lead. Several different spells melted down down the wall and door in their way. Several dozen curses overwhelmed the guards behind the door, sending them crashing down.

Charnette paused briefly. A flick of her tail separated the Mystical Twist into two different bodies. She nodded at Amethyst. "You lead that way, she said shortly, and bounded into the Outpost, arrays and shelves of dark magic at her paws. She flung them into the crowded bodies before her eagerly, taking down the unsuspecting and unprotected Pokemon. Some spells were harsh, flaring a dark, burning symbol against one's skin. Others were subtle, simply overwhelming one with drowziness.

The Mystical Twist regiment, with their superiorty in magic, routed the Outpost to the last corners in a matter of moments. Then Charnette gave them orders to bring all the supplies in the Outpost to the front.

"Hey, Charna." Amethyst bounded by with a blue crate. "Mm, I've found somethin' interestin'."

"A silly little file. Why would this be interesting?" Charnette tipped her head gracefully to one side.

"No no no, lookie here." Amethyst pulled out several files. "Look at this!"

Charnette's emerald eyes widened as she noted her own picture on the document, with her background and information. Her slender green eyes narrowed with hate as she noted a sentence in the document that made her entire body flare with anger.

… _mistreated and accused of being a witch, her blood family drove her out…_

"They got mine too." Amethyst held up another document, with the Braixen's pictures on it. "And look―Vindictus."

"What?" Charnette frowned and scanned Vindicus's document. At the end, simple red words read:

_... a skilled potioneer. Condition: Incredibly unstable and insane. __Assumed dead._

"We have struck a gold mine of information," Charnette murmured as she ran a careful eye over the documents. Nova's was there, along with several other _very familiar _Pokemon, including Quetzal and Scarlet. "How deadly." She flicked her tail dismissively, then paused and casted a protection spell around it. "We'll examine it all later. For now…" A harsh growl rose in her throat. "This is no fun!" she complained. "Ol' lady Yvetal! Those soldiers were so _pathetic! _They went down with one hit! I want more fun!" She stomped around angrily. Amethyst nodded in agreement, her own heart filled with hunger for more _fun_.

Amethyst shook herself, then sighed regretfully. "It's lookin' like there too much things to teleport," she observed. "We're gonna have'ta march back with that." She eyed the makeshift wagons that the regiment soldiers had created that were being filled with weapons and goods.

"March back? Oh, dear," Charnette murmured. Suddenly, a Solosis bobbled over, looking harried.

"What's wrong, darling?" Charnette crooned, snapping her fangs.

"We've scouted a Shadow Force army, presumably the SF reinforcement for the soldiers in Striaton City." The green blob looked at the general and lieutenant. "What are your orders, misses?"

Charnette's mouth curved into a dark grin.

"We," she pronounced in a prim, excited voice filled with malice, "are going to have some _fun_."

* * *

**At around the same time, near Nacrene City…**

"We have to hurry!" Nova shouted as she darted impatiently to-and-fro above her regiment. "The rebels have launched an attack on Striaton City! We must join the reinforcements at the Route 3 Outpost then head to the city!"

"You mean… what's _left _of the city," Jazz commented drily. Annie hushed her irately.

Rob ran forward. "Nova, if we keep fast-pacing them, we may not have enough strength to face the rebels!" he yowled.

Nova spun around, her yellow eyes wide. "I _know_,but we must get there before all is lost! Hurry up!" she ordered.

Just then, a Talonflame darted out of the air and intercepted Nova, panting heavily. A trickle of blood ran down his cheek, and his beak was scarlet. "G-General Nova!" he panted. "Those of us at Striaton City have been pushed back! We'll be forced to retreat any minute now!"

"I'd get there, but my soldiers are weary," Nova replied anxiously.

"Why don't we send all the flying types first?" Annie suggested. "_They _can get there faster by air."

Nova's eyes brightened up. "Great idea! Those who can fly!" she yelled as she wheeled around to face her soldiers. "Take as many soldiers as you can and fly towards Striaton! You, there!" she added with a precise glance at the Talonflame. "Lead them!"

"W-What?" the bird stammered. "I'm just a messenger, surely I cannot…"

Nova flapped her wings impatiently. "I must stay with the main body of my troops," she muttered, then her eyes lit up. "How about you give Annie here a ride? She's a tactician, and light enough for you to carry."

Annie blinked. "Shouldn't Rob go?" she suggested, but Nova shook her head.

"I need Lieutenant Shaw here with me. We must stay organized to some degree," she said vaguely. "Hurry!"

Annie nodded reluctantly with a shrug. "It's not a good strategy," she mumbled. "But it'll do for speed." She let the Talonflame pick her up.

"Careful you don't drop her," Jazz warned. "She'll hit the ground and destroy everything within a fifty-mile-radius like a metal bowling ball."

"Hey!"

Jazz snicked as Annie was flown off. Rob gave her a sideways look. "We might all be about to die and yet you keep your sense of humor?" he wandered.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Life is much too short to stay completely serious and grim. If I'm gonna die, I wanna have a good laugh about it in the Spirit World."

"Thanks a lot," Gran grumbled. "So we should all die with goofy grins on our faces?"

"Precisely!"

"Rawhr…" Demo had a forlorn look on his face as he gazed at the rapidly disappearing Annie. "Ra…"

Rob nudged him. "Don't worry," he assured Demo. "She'll be just fine."

"Except she got shot out of the sky the last time she flew and almost died," Jazz added. Demo looked horrified. Gran slapped Jazz.

Shock blinked. "Guys… is it good or bad that the Route 3 Outpost is burning?"

"What?" Rob whipped around in shock. Sure enough, in the distance, plumes of fire rose up from the position of the outpost. Nova let out a screech of fury and zipped off through the air. The entire army, or what was left of it, scrambled to keep up with her pace. Robert ran as fast as he could, his sore paws aching all the way.

The Outpost had been utterly distroyed. Fires from hot embers and strange, seemingly flammable liquid reached for the sky, exhaling plumes of exhausting gray clouds. The littered bodies of the slain soldiers stretched out across the carnage―some bodies still intact, some barely recognizable. Burnt bones and tattered badges from various commanders were torn and scattered across the wreckage of the Outpost. Rob felt sick to the stomach. So many corpses. So many staring, sightless eyes and taut, useless muscles. Stiffened and blackened limbs were spread around the area, some wedged under burning beams.

"That…" Gran choked out, "is heartless."

"We need to put out this fire!" Nova shouted. "Maybe we can find some survivors!"

Rob ran to kick dirt over the flames, but a cold presence stopped him.

"Survivors, you say?" A Liepard materialized on a burning beam, delicately stepping away from the flames. "'Fraid not, dearies. I was quite thorough with my toys," she purred, flicking her long, purple tail.

Nova froze. "Charnette!" Her eyes narrowed. "You traitor!"

Charnette snorted. "You delusional fools," she retorted, "blaming everything on my darling Revolutionists. Perhaps I should enlighten you." Charnette's ears twitched, her emerald eyes gleaming darkly. "Who do you think bombed Striaton City?" she asked softly.

Rob bristled with anger. "Stop stalling!" he snarled. "It was the Revolutionists! I don't know what you're plotting, but if you're going to do something―just do it!" he shouted.

"That's probably not smart to say," Shock buzzed anxiously.

Charnette sighed. "Shame, really." She narrowed her eyes. "Still being played by the Shadow Force, hmm? Do you _seriously _believe in all they say and do? What makes you think Darkrai doesn't _want _war? What makes you think he's not toying with you?"

"Silence!" Nova blasted a Solarbeam at the Liepard, but she jumped out of the way and landed gracefully with a flip.

"Nova, love, please don't do that," Charnette chided. "I'm giving you all a chance here! Don't toss it away like the Shadow Force is going to do with you once you've proven yourself worthless lumps of flesh." She laughed humorlessly, as if she couldn't care less. "Who's wrong and who's right in this world, little batgirl? And you, lovely little hyena―you're so innocent. Blindly believing every single word that Darkrai says? You're so gullible."

"Enough with the tricks," Nova snarled. "What do you want?" she demanded angrily.

Charnette shrugged. "Fun, maybe," she mused, and fixed her green eyes on Rob. "I'll start with this one."

Immediately, a hot spike seemed to have drilled itself through Rob's cranium. He struggled, trying to fight it, but the magic was too strong. It broke through his mental barrier and started shifting through his memories. He started to shake as too many memories flew past each other. His worst fears flittered in front of him. A picture of Kona lying dead in her casket floated across his eyes. More memories he'd forgotten about raced past his vision. He felt dizzy. It was too much… too…

"Stop it!" There was a blast and a snarl. Rob crumpled weakly to the ground as Charnette jumped out of the way of Nova's Hyper Beam. "What are you doing to him?!" the Noivern shouted, aiming another blast.

Charnette giggled strangely and dodged the attack. "Just seeing why some of you act this way, believing in everything. Well, I believe I'm done here." She perched atop an ashy mound of carnage and stretched leisurely. "Since I can't seem to make any of you change your minds, I'll help you put out the fire!" She de-materialized and reappeared some feet away. "You're not the only ones who have friends," she purred as a line of purple-clothed figures appeared behind her. A tall figure quickly walked over to Charnette, pushing off her hood as she did. It was Amethyst.

Rob growled, "Traitors!" and flung himself at them. But to his surprise, he crashed against an invisible wall and fell backwards. "What?"

"Are those the rogues?" Jazz asked disbelievingly.

Charnette hissed. "How rude. Nope, we're Revolutionists! We are the Mystical Twist! And as for now." A smirk flew across her face. "Like I said, we're going to help you put out the fire. _Conjuria Hyagia_!" she intoned fiercely.

The magical barrier became visible and appeared around Rob. The army was completely trapped inside a smooth glass-like dome. Even Nova, who was flying, was trapped inside. She blasted the magic walls, but the barrier held and she cursed angrily.

Water started flowing in from some unknown origin. Magical laser beams criss-crossed the dome, and Pokemon wailed as they were struck. The army's numbers were drastically decreasing.

"Nova!" Rob spluttered as he inhaled a mouthful of water. "Call Darkrai for backup!" He knew that Nova had gotten a badge in Casetlia that allowed direct communication with the Dark Lord. He hoped that it would work. It was their only way.

"I am!" Nova shouted. "He…" Her eyes looked startled. "He's telling me to get out of this myself!" she cried fearfully.

Rob felt as if his world was crashing down around him. Charnette was right. Darkrai _had _been playing with them, and now that they were useless, he was tossing them away. Fear ran through him. Was Charnette toying with his thoughts, or were those his own?

A beam struck him in the shoulder and sent a painful flare through his body. Water enclosed over him, and he fell into darkness.

* * *

**In Anville Town…**

Darkrai was pacing in his throne room, curiously studying the battlefield in Striaton on a magical screen on the wall. Stary was nearby, sharpening the metal tips on her wings.

"What did Nova call you about?" the Staraptor asked. She had been Darkrai's childhood friend―twenty or so years ago―and had joined the Shadow Force two years after Darkrai first founded it. This was why she had told Ranark and Doomsday the Shadow Force had first come into power five, not seven years ago. It was accurate, as the Shadow Force had finally gotten large enough to be called an organization then.

"Help, I think. That silly bat's trapped inside a magical water bubble and can't get out," Darkrai said listlessly, eyeing the battlefield.

Stary stopped sharpening her wings. "Then you must help her!" she gasped. "She's a general, after all. We can't let her die! Remember why we recruited her?!"

"For her Berzerk Gene, yes," Darkrai said dreamily. "That's all, really."

"Darkrai!" Stary snarled. Darkrai was startled by the harshness in her voice. "Don't do this to her! The three of us were abandoned when we most needed help. You must know how it feels!" she snapped, then regained her composure as she studied Darkrai's shocked expression. He had not expected her to react so violently. "Please, Darkrai…" she said softly. "I joined your group five years ago. Plasma joined recently. All three of us are together again, despite being separated a long time ago. You and I both know the pain of being tossed aside uselessly. Help Nova, please…."

Darkrai sighed. "Very well," he said reluctantly, and clapped his smoky hands. A Hoothoot darted into the room, bowing. "Tell the Castelia Police Force and General Otri to head to Striaton immediately. Have them stop by Route 3 to help Nova first. And tell them to hurry."

The Hoothoot bowed and fluttered off.

Stary bowed as well. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Darkrai studied her with a pained look. "You don't have to treat me like I'm some great lord," he said.

Stary grinned. "Just teasing you," she said happily, and took flight. Darkrai watched her soar gracefully across the throne room, and land next to him. "When is Plasma joining us?" she asked. "Soon, I hope?"

Darkrai nodded. "He's off in Sinnoh, testing out the Shadowia Bomb. I think he should be back soon."

Stary nodded. "I'll go check on the other generals," she said shortly, and took flight.

Darkrai sighed as he watched Stary fly off, her feathers gleaming and sparkling. He studied the battle in Striaton and heaved another sigh, one filled with pain and regret.

* * *

**Not long after…**

"I can't believe that dolt Otri got to go instead of us!" Ranark growled as he paced around Stary, who'd just arrived. "What is this insanity Darkrai is in?! First, he recruits that good-for-nothing Doomsday, who's never actually been put to use except for the training job. Then there's that Otri, who he fired and re-recruited. Then there's that Hyper Nova, who _wasn't even a soldier _at first, and rose instantly to general in a matter of seconds. And then there's that new general―Plasma! Darkrai's acting like this war is going to drag on forever―why's he recruiting so many generals?!" the Greninja complained.

Stary shrugged. "He has his reasons, but I share your concern. It _does _seem that our lord believes that the rebellions will not end here." She folded her wings carefully. "Where is Doomsday, then?"

Ranark thought about it. "I think she's training her soldiers. Let's go check it out."

A few minutes later, the two stood in front of a window that showed the huge training room. Doomsday was standing at one end, disdainfully looking at the soldiers below who were struggling through the obstacles.

"Doomsday's soldiers are tough, and barely have any weaknesses after her intense training," Ranark explained to Stary. "She gets rid of any soldiers who can't prove themselves. Like that," he added, pointing. Stary watched in fascination as Doomsday stormed into a group of soldiers, seized a Sableye, and flung him out of the training center. "She also trains with some tougher squads herself. Look over there."

A squad of soldiers had marched up front-and-center in the middle of the room. Each of them were muscular and tough-looking, with power and confidence in every stride. The other soldiers quickly backed up and formed a loose ring against the wall. Doomsday said something, and the squad attacked.

Stary marveled at Doomsday's speed. She was everywhere at once, slashing down with her claws and ripping skin from flesh. She charged into a soldier, then suddenly spun and kicked another one in the face. The general seemed different from the playful side Stary had been accustomed to. This was the real Doomsday―the cold, dark general who heeded no excuses for weakness.

The skirmish was over quickly. All the soldiers from the squad laid groaning on the ground. Stary whistled with approval.

Doomsday caught sight of them and teleported using her cloak. She landed gracefully next to them. "What's up?" she asked in a more serious tone than normal, as if her battle-mood had not yet worn off. "Is there something you'd like from me?"

"We were just spectating," Ranark told her. "Nice battle style. Of course, I have better ones."

"Fancy a match?" Doomsday threatened. Ranark looked all but ready to take her on, but a nasal voice echoed shrilly.

"I'll take the day of doom on, yo!" the voice yelled. All three generals turned to see Otri marching towards them.

Stary frowned. "I thought you were being sent to Striaton," she said quietly. "Why are you here?"

Otri sniffed. "Oh, they're getting the teleportation units ready. Should be done soon. But now, lil' girly." He faced Doomsday. "Let's have us a battle, homey!"

Doomsday snarled. "As you wish." She flung herself at him with amazing speed, sending the Krookodile down the hall with grace and style. Otri counterattacked with Iron Tail, but Doomsday vaulted over him and landed squarely on his stomach. The Krookodile yelled in pain as her sharp claws dug into his tough skin, and struggled helplessly.

Stary and Ranark broke into peals of laughter. The rage on Otri's face was hilarious―he'd never expected that he'd be beaten so easily.

"Merciless," Stary said approvingly, bowing respectfully to Doomsday. "Completely merciless."

* * *

**At the same time…**

"My lord," a whispery voice hissed behind Darkrai, snapping the dark Pokemon out of his thoughts. "I have bad news."

Darkrai turned to see Hallows facing him, a grim expression on his wispy face. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's Xiawa," Hallows said darkly. "He's dead."

"_What_?"

"I went over to the Northern Palace a while earlier. It's in complete turmoil. The queen is furious―she wants to know who the murderer is. There was blood _everywhere_." Hallows took a shallow breath, as if still remembering the scene. "His throat was torn, and the area around him destroyed. It looked like he put up a good fight, but was defeated in the end. There was―"

"Enough about the scene. _Where are the orbs?_" Darkrai demanded.

Hallows faced him levelly. "They're gone."

Darkrai felt everything slip out of his hands. His plans had been ruined. Anger flowed through him. "Who do you think sent this assassin?" he asked, almost snarling.

Hallows hung his head. "I do not know."

Darkrai closed his eyes and used his nightmarish powers to search the void of knowledge. He easily saw, with his mind's eye, the chaos at the Northern Palace. Matilda had tears streaming down her face and was shouting angrily at a group of guards. Darkrai zoomed in on Xiawa's corpse. The Weavile had been badly slashed and was lying on his back. He focused on the scent of death and tried to summon the memories of Xiawa's past.

A cold feeling slammed against his mind, and he struggled to block it before realizing that it wasn't attacking him―merely defending. The force was so strong, he was unable to break through its defensive shields and get to Xiawa's memories.

Darkrai opened his narrowed eyes. Hallows looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" the Spiritomb asked. "Did you get it?"

"No," Darkrai said quietly.

Hallow's face dampened in shock. "Pardon me?" he asked the dark lord nervously.

Darkrai's eyes narrowed as he prodded the barrier shielding Xiawa's memories. "A legendary power that opposes mine?" he wondered thoughtfully. Shock raced through him. "What is this… is it… _lunar magic_?!" His eyes grew wide. _Lunar Magic?!_

Hallows gasped. "Is it Cressalia?" he asked in a scared, hushed tone.

"Not my counterpart, that sparkly idiot. Another force… another legendary force." Darkrai's eyes widened with fear. "They're all waking up." This was it. The aftermath of a legendary Pokemon trying to seize the power over normal mortals. Darkrai had not expected it to occur so soon.

Hallows sucked in a sharp breath. "But who? Who would dare to challenge your power, lord?"

Darkrai's nefarious eyes glared darkly across the throne room, which seemed to have gotten much, much colder all of a sudden. "I don't know."

* * *

**Route 3…**

The bright sun gleamed darkly down on the bubbling gray carnage of the ruined Outpost as they floated in an airtight water orb, aimlessly flowing past the writhing bodies of the Shadow Force soldiers. Charnette watched the scene with great interest, with a careful watch on her magical power. She knew she needed to conserve most of her magic for the fighting later, so she was only using a mere shred of it. Even so, that mere shred was enough to keep the spell going on for quite a while.

Charnette let a tendril of her magic run through the shivering orb and carefully sensed the life energy of her prey. They were weak and flickering. She nodded in satisfaction as several flickered out completely. The water-types in there were a bit of a nuisance, using their power over water to help maintain the others, but Charnette knew they weren't going to last. A dark chuckle lept forth from her throat. _None _of them were going to last.

"Chaaarrrneeettteee!" A shout rang through the air, and the Liepard flicked her ears, surprised. Jason was running towards her, his face gray with bad news. "We need the Fourth Regiment right now!" He panted as he slowed to a stop in front of Charnette and Amethyst. "The First and Second Regiment's having a tough time against a new general who just arrived―a Krookodile! You won't believe how _insanely _big the dude's army is! We need your help!"

"An ol' croc playing war game?" Amethyst snorted. "Surely Ralphie and Rachie can handa dis!"

"Well, they sure can't," Jason said drily. "Because we're being pushed ba―" Suddenly his eyes widened as he caught the sight of the SF soldiers swirling around like pieces of rubbish in the Mystical Twist's sphere of water. "Are you _killing _them?" he gasped.

Charnette rolled her eyes. "It's a lovely airtight globe of water," she said sarcastically. "_Of course _I'm killing them. What do you think I'm doing? Baking them cookies?"

Jason looked horrified. "But we don't _kill_," he pointed out, shaky. "Remember? We're fighters of justice! Not murderers!"

Charnette frowned. "Is there a difference?"

"Stop it, please!" Jason begged. "Besides, we need you back at the battlefield A.S.A.P., and you need to drop off all that stuff you raided first. You don't have time!"

Charnette sighed. "Time is an illusion, darling. Don't think _that _much about it." She cackled darkly.

"Charnette!" Jason pleaded again, and Amethyst barked, "Charna!"

"Fine, fine. This is sapping too much of my energy anyways," Charnette grumbled with a discontent sigh. "_Exitus!" _she pronounced. The water globe shuddered, then collapsed, drenching the Mystical Twist Regiment in a wave of water. "Oh, wonderful," she muttered, then fixed a hungry gaze on Jason. "Run along now, little one. I'll be right over."

Jason gave her a fearful look as she giggled and raced away as fast as he could.

Amethyst shook her head and waggled a paw at Charna. "Scarin' kiddies since you were born." she muttered. Charna laughed.

"Onward to Accumula to drop off the supplies, mages!" Charnette ordered, and they were off.

* * *

**On the battlefield…**

"Watch out!" Ralph shouted as a barrage of Hyper Beams zoomed by overhead. He winced as several of his cohorts were hit and barely dodged one himself as the powerful beam slammed into the ground, forming a blistering crater.

The Revolutionists had been winning until General Otri, the new Krookodile general, apparently, had materialized with his massive armies. The Second Regiment had joined the battle then, but General Otri had brought along a powerful and gargantuan aerial force with him, and had broken up the Revolutionists' every formation. Prone bodies laid scattered about, and the Shadow Force was now neatly organized into one, massive, indestructible force.

Rachiel appeared next to Ralph in her Mega Form, her fangs bared and glowing as she fired a Flamethrower, knocking out a Vileplume that had been fighting Jebodiah. "We need to do something about the aerial force! They have an unfair advantage, being above us like that!" she shouted, then immediately spun and ripped her barbed tail across a Golduck's face. Ralph lashed out with a Metal Claw and sent the duck into the ground.

"Got that solved!" Xeno called, bounding across the battlefield. "I sent Jason for the Striaton Air Force. They're not done training yet, but it's better than nothing!"

"We just got that unit set up _five days ago_!" Rachiel yelled. "Have you no sense?"

Xeno shrugged. "Jason's also going to get some of the Nuvema and Accumula Air Force to come. Also, Lumiere and all of the medical unit are here. They're―" she added, and was then distracted by a Scolipede that jumped her from behind. "Whoa―ahhhhhh!"

"Gods above!" Rachiel cursed and ran to help as Xeno toppled over, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

Ralph fought for what seemed like hours (though it was mere minutes) before the aerial forces appeared. He waded through seas of infinite enemies, knocking them aside with Bone Rush and what was left of his energy. His vision was blurred with black and white and his head felt like it was in the clouds, fuzzy and unclear. He saw May and Lumiere and the medics occasionally appearing and healing the wounded soldiers, or carrying the prone, fallen soldiers out of the battleground. The dirt below him, which contained ashes and broken pieces of rock from the destroyed Striaton City, was stained and mixed together with the lifeblood of the ones who gave their lives for the greater good. May was by Ralph for a moment, healing him with her powers, then disappearing as Lumiere called for her help. Time dragged on, and the scenery blurred in front of the Lucario's eyes.

_EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEIIIIIIIII!_

A noise like a siren sliced through the air. Ralph looked up, expecting enemies, but was met with the welcome sight of Penny, Drake, and the general for the Striaton Air Force―a Swanna named Lilac. They were only a small force, numbering around a mere hundred of them, but they attacked with vehemence that overwhelmed the Shadow Force's aerial forces easily. Drake launched power beams one after another, and bird Pokemon dropped to the ground. Lilac sent several more flying with a disasterous Hurricane (although she was careful to keep an eye on the soldiers on the ground and didn't hurt any Revolutionists), while Penny flew faster than a fighter jet, ripping through the enemy's ranks like a shuriken and soaring high into the sky at top speed before they could regroup and attack.

With the air now ruled by the Revolutionists, Ralph attacked again with renewed vigor. He ordered his Revolutionists to fight in groups so they'd have a better chance to survive, then teamed up with Charlez, Xeno, and Rachiel. Together, the three of them stormed through the ranks of the Shadow Force, tossing the limp Pokemon aside.

"Ralph!" The Lucario turned around, smacking a Carnivine in the head and leaving him for Rachiel to finish off. Jason was fighting his way through a tight knot of Banettes, flanked by a gasping Billy and a tired-looking Jebodiah. "Over here!"

Ralph ran back towards his brother, steaming straight through the Banettes. "Are you okay?" he asked Billy. The Treecko nodded and wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. Then Ralph turned to Jason. "What's up?"

"Those measly Shadow punks blew up half my waffles, that's what's up," Jason grumbled. "Charnette and Amethyst are almost at Accumula. They should be joining soon. Mark and Victor are eager to join the fighting, but I told them to wait 'till further orders. We're not being attacked anywhere else. Seems like Darkrai turned a blind eye on Nuvema and Accumula―or something else. Hey, do you happen to have a waffle on you?"

"I do." Charlez appeared and gave Jason the tasty treat. Jason danced off with the snack in his paws, then promptly hit the ground with a indigant "Hey!" as a Rock Blast flew overhead.

Xeno shook her head. "What's up with people have random _waffles _around them 24/7?" she wondered aloud. Rachiel snapped her jaws impatiently and jumped back into battle.

"We're fighting it out evenly so fa," Lumiere appeared and reported. "May and the others are going back to Accumula to get the medical supplies Charnette brought in. If we keep this going, we _should _be able to defeat the Shadow Force."

"I'll go check for their reinforcements," Jason offered, then darted away.

Ralph heaved a deep breath, set his gaze back on the battlefield, and charged.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Sand ripped through the air, expelling a hot blast of air. Bodies were tossed into the air and soldiers fell as the wild, untamed wind screeched through the air with an unheavenly tinge of hip-hop music. Ralph fell to the ground, unable to keep his balance, his amber eyes wide with horror as another pulse rushed through the ground. The earth rumbled with a tortured groan, and then exploded.

_BOOOOOOOM!_

* * *

**Some time later on Route 3...**

"Rob! _Rob!_"a panicked voice screamed at the edge of the lieutenant's mind. "Answer me!"

Rob opened his eyes, his chest feeling taut and pressured. Nova was standing over him, her yellow eyes wide with horror, then relief as he groaned. Gran, Demo, Jazz, and Shock stood off to one side, all looking relieved.

"Mother of Darkrai!" Jazz said. "I thought you'd fluttered off already. Next time you take an extended trip into the dream world, _please _do give us a note in advance. It's not fun just watching a half-dead dog lying on the ground, you know?"

Rob grunted and staggered to his paws. "W-What's happened?" He coughed violently, water dripping out of his jaws.

Nova's anxious look was replaced by an expression filled with pain and sorrow. "I lost most of my army," she said sadly. "All honorable warriors as well. They simply drowned."

"On the bright side," Gran pointed out. "Darkrai sent the Castelian Police Force to help us. _All _of the police force."

Rob blinked, surprised. "But didn't he tell us to get out of his ourselves?" he asked slowly.

Nova shrugged her large wings. "Perhaps the listening device was bugged, so he lied," she suggested. "Or something like that. Anyways, are you strong enough to travel? General Otri's on the battlefield. We should go join him as soon as possible."

"Rawhr!" Demo said, as Rob took a staggering step. "Ra!"

"He wants you to ride him instead," Gran translated. "He says you need to conserve your strength for the battle."

Rob wondered how Gran got all that out of a simple "_rawhr_"and "_ra_",but he gratefully took up the offer. Soon enough, he was perched on top of Demo's head as Nova's army plus the Castelian Police Force roared down the road.

"I hope Annie's okay," Gran said anxiously. "I _really _hope she didn't get shot out of the air… again."

"Rawww!" Demo snapped, almost throwing Rob into the dirt. Gran laughed and shoved him playfully, but the Exploud did not look pleased.

Nova looked troubled. "I believe in Otri, since he's a general and all… but I _know _he used to be a hip-hop star. I hope he knows this is an important battle and doesn't stage a concert instead."

"The music of failure," Jazz mused. "Pretty tasty."

"You're not making sense," Gran complained.

"Who says I had to?"

Gran sighed, shaking his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes," Jazz suggested. "Maybe you'll find a brain back there."

"Jazz!" Rob snapped, half howling with laughter and half trying to keep his composure. "Enough of the critics! Can you stop talking for once?"

"Lalalalala." Jazz yawned. "Laaaa―"

Rob sighed. "Why do I hear _talking_?" he asked, exasperated.

"I don't know. Maybe because you have ears?"

"Jazz!"

"Jazz!" Jazz mimicked. "Dude, battle's on the horizon. It'd do you well to learn how to lighten up before it. Sheesh, you guys are _so _serious all the time."

"Is that bad?" Shock asked.

Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes," Gran said drily, copying Jazz's quote. "Maybe you'll find a brain back there."

"Oh, but I don't see a brain," Jazz retorted. "I see an universe."

"Yooooooo!" someone yelled from the back lines. The entire regiment burst into cheers.

"You have a universe in your brain?" Shock asked, looking confused. "Is that bad?"

Jazz patted him on the head and hopped onto it, hitching a ride. "Keep on levelling up, kid. Once you get a brain, you can finally start looking for a universe."

"Mistress of insults," Gran muttered.

Jazz stuck her nose way into the air with a smirk scross her face, but didn't say anything.

"What took you so long!" Rob ducked out of the way of a Flash Cannon as Annie yelled at him. "Forty minutes_! _It took you _forty minutes _to get here!"

"We were trapped in a water bubble for that long?" Jazz asked, hitting a Treecko over the head.

"Do you have any sense of time?" Gran snorted, using Leaf Blade on a Raichu. "The march took like, thirty minutes or so? We were only trapped in the water thingy for a few minutes."

"And we survived?" Jazz marveled. "We're awesome!"

"Do you _mind_?" Annie grumbled, snapping at the fleeing heels of the Treecko. "This is a life-and-death battle here!"

"What? Am I suppose to kill my sense of humor right here?"

"Jazz!"

Rob growled, flattening his ears as his teammates bickered amongst themselves. "Focus on the battle!" he snapped, giving them a harsh glare. Annie muttered something, but quieted down.

They fought for what seemed like hours, each side unwilling to give up land. Rob gnashed his feet and his fangs tore through skin again and again until the taste of blood made his head reel and his stomach twist. Bolts and beams and jagged forks of energy swirled through the battlefield, and misdirected attacks and prone bodies fell from the aerial battle raging overhead. Nova appeared briefly, shouting blatant urging before darting back into the thick mob. Dust and grit ripped through the army. Out of the corner of his eyes, Rob spotted General Otri fighting against a squad of rebels. Swirls of sand and splinters of light raged around them as attacks crashed against each other.

When they began winning with a single roar, the Shadow Force soldiers raged forward with Otri at the lead. The Krookodile general was chasing after the Lucario rebel, which made Rob growl with satisfication. This was the end of the rebels. He rushed forward, stampeding over several rebels in his haste to get to the Lucario. Annie and Jazz were right behind him, with Demo, Shock, and Gran bringing up the rear. Nothing that stood in their way could withstand their rage and power. Every enemy Pokemon fell before Rob's slashing claws and snapping jaws. He was dimly aware of Nova flying overhead, blasting enemies out of the way, and the soldiers behind him racing forward, eager to end the battle.

"We can do this!" Rob shouted as he saw his prey scattering before him. "Let's finish them!"

"Yes!" Annie yelled and Ice Beam-ed everything in her way with Jazz at her heels. They broke through a group of rebels and chased after the pathetic Pokemon as they fled, shrieking with fear.

Then the air suddenly turned frigid, and an emerald flash shook the ground, causing Rob to topple over. He struggled to his paws, trying not to give ground to the rumbling earth below, and gasped as a beautiful creature materialized in front of him, her green eyes glowing eerily and her gold-spotted purple coat laced with a dark aura.

"Oh, dear," Charnette purred. "This won't do." Her eyes narrowed and her fangs snapped. A line of purple-clothed figures appeared behind her, slashing and blasting their way through the Shadow Force. Rob stared, wide-eyed, as a line of dark mages cut Nova's army off from Otri's army. "Believe me, it'll be much more _fun _if we play fair." She laughed, then yelled, "Attack!"

* * *

**Some time later…**

Ralph had never thought that beating a hip-hop star into pulp would be so hard. He'd always thought that singers and rap artists used their vocal chords, not muscles. He didn't even know if they could fight.

However, Otri had proven himself worthy of the title of a general. His personal vial of sand swirled around him, the granules biting fiercely into Ralph's skin as he struggled to maintain his bearings. Rachiel and Xeno were behind him, defending his back, while Charlez was attacking the SF air forces attempting to take down Ralph.

The Revolutionist's uniform Ralph had proudly put on earlier was now torn to shreds, scraps of tough fabric hanging off his loose frame. Scratches flared on his muzzle, his arms, and his wiry body. With a harsh, dry breath, he forced his tired muscles to move and slammed into Otri.

Otri used his momentum creatively. Instead of dodging Ralph's slow attack, instead, he jerked to the right in mid-air and did an impossible change of direction, swinging around Ralph. Ralph didn't even have time to react―the general was so agile. Otri curled up into a ball and angled his body towards the ground, changing the direction of his fall, putting the weight of his jump into a powerful throw.

Ralph was pulled off his feet violently and was thrown across the battlefield. He skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. He heard Charlez scream and Xeno shout "No!" as Otri stalked towards him. They ran to help, but a Sandstorm threw them back. Ralph shuddered. A groan escaped his lips as the pain from the attack started setting in.

Otri's face had a smirk set in it, and he tipped his sunglasses to Ralph.

"Nice fight, homie," he chided. "But I always win in the end."

"Say that to my face, Pink-Belly!" A shout arced through the air as Rachiel burst through the Sandstorm with Amethyst and Charnette at her side. "I swear by Arceus I will smash that pathetic snub-nose face of yours and put your silly sunglasses through your head!" the Houndoom snarled. Charnette snorted and flicked her tail, suddenly disappearing.

Otri stared around, surprised and shock. "What?" he screeched. "This isn't supposed happen! They didn't tell me about backup!" His voice grew into a shrill squeal. "This is not according to protocol!"

"Screw your protocol!" Charnette snickered, suddenly appearing and slamming into Otri. "Save your neck first!"

"I'm ginna bash that ol' croc's face in like a fryin pan," Amethyst declared, and bounded forward. Along with Charnette, the two forced Otri back, lashing out with insane speed and perfect combos of attacks.

Rachiel helped Ralph up. "Careful," she cautioned. A shriek sounded across the field, and both generals winced.

Ralph's head felt cloudy, and his throat was dry and parched. "W-What's happened?" he gasped.

"The second part of Otri's army just arrived, after Charnette just settled things with Nova's army," Rachiel informed grimly. "We're being pushed back. If it keeps on going, we're going to have to retreat."

"Eat this!" Amethyst shouted as she shoved a fire-stick into Otri's stomach. "Let's see how pretty you stomach be after me _sear _that pretty pink skin!"

"Let's see if you still like singing after I stick a toad down your throat," Charnette added.

Ralph glanced at them briefly, and tried to rush back into battle, but Rachiel stopped him.

"Don't," she warned. "You'll be overpowered. Even with Charnette on our side, it's not likely we'll wi―"

"Who says?" Ralph and Rachiel spun around as a new regiment burst into view. Leading it was a grinning Blaziken and an annoyed-looking Snivy. "We're here!"

"Against orders?" Rachiel frowned. "Seriously?"

"Who made you the leader?" Mark retorted. "Let's finish this!"

Ralph gazed hopelessly at the raging battlefield. The turf was dark with blood and littered with fallen bodies, some which still contained the life essence of its host. Lightning flickered overhead like miniature storms as the two groups of air forces fought against each other. Pokemon shouted and screamed as they attacked and endured attacks, and the air was splintered with the dying groans of the ones in their final moments.

Ralph's dark eyes hardened.

"Let's," he agreed.

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Chief Editor, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Chief Artist


	17. Rising Storms

**Chapter Seventeen: Rising Storms**

Ralph was not a happy Lucario.

He had been tossed around like a Pokèdoll for what seemed like eternity by a pop star Krookodile who apparently could do more than sing. The moment he landed a hit, the cowardly General Otri fled, and was replaced by Ralph's least favorite bat―General Hyper-Nova.

"Watch out!" Rachiel screamed as Nova shrieked and dove in, nearly decapitating Ralph. The Lucario hit the ground like a bag of wet cement and rolled for all he was worth. Even so, the Noivern's sharp claws snagged his fur and tore off a huge, weather-beaten chunk. Ralph yelped in pain. Nova spun around to attack, but Rachiel blew fire and Nova was forced to wheel away or be roasted into a crisp.

Rachiel limped over in her Mega Form, grimacing. She'd pulled a muscle earlier while fighting General Otri, and apparently hadn't seen to a medic yet. Nova screeched in rage overhead and dove down for another attack, but Penny the Pidgeot intercepted her in midair and the two went swirling away in a cloud of fur and feathers.

"Something seems different about Nova this time," Rachiel growled as she yanked Ralph to his feet. "Last time, she was all offense―no dodging or defense. Now it's as if she's changed her battle style."

"That's because last time, she was in her Berzerk Form." Charnette materialized, scowling darkly.

Ralph blinked. "Uh… what?"

Charnette paused, flicking her long, violet-colored tail. Her silver fangs snapped together, stained scarlet with blood. "There was this entire crate of information on a lot of the Shadow Force generals and such back at the Outpost we raided earlier. Darkrai recruited Nova for her Berzerk Gene―something that transformed her into the crazy demon we fought during the Accumula Revolution. She switches into it when she takes a super-effective attack or loses too much health."

"So… how do we fight her?" Rachiel's eyes narrowed. "The only solution I see is a one-hit critical attack… but who can do that?"

"If I remember correctly last time, she was hit by a Thunder attack," Charnette replied, encasing an enemy in a green bubble and setting it on fire, "which means anything stronger than a Thunder attack should be able to take her down."

"Charnaaaa!" A shout echoed from the other side of the battlefield. Amethyst was riding on the shoulders of a huge Conkeldurr and looking like she was regretting her choice. The huge Pokemon swung his pillar over his head again and again, nearly taking off Amethyst's head. "Over here!" The agile Braixen lept out of the way as the Conkeldurr flailed and bopped itself on the head with its own stone pillar. "Come and help with those flimsy barbarians!" she yelled.

Charnette cursed and darted away.

"What's the strongest electric attack?" Rachiel yelled as she slashed at a Glameow.

"I don't know… Thunder?" Ralph dodged a flying attack and punched a Linoone in the face. She screamed and darted away, an eye swollen shut. "Electro Ball?"

A scream sounded. Ralph jerked his head up to see Penny screeching in pain, fluttering away from Nova as scarlet drops of blood dripped down her body. Nova shrieked victoriously and fixed her lamplike gaze on Ralph.

"You're next!" she screamed, and dove down.

Ralph yelped and consecutively fired two Aura Spheres, both missing the general, and dove out of the way. Rachiel reared and snaked away as Nova swooped down, her great claws ripping up clods of dirt and cement.

"Fight me!" Nova snarled. "Cowards! You call yourself a _general_?" she taunted and took to the skies again. "Say goodbye!" The Flying and Dragon type's body began sparking with tendrils of electricity, wrapping her in a sparkling golden shroud.

"Wild Charge!" Rachiel yelped. "Run for it!"

Nova shrieked with laughter and swooped down, talons extended.

"I don't think so!" A husky voice exploded from behind Ralph. He spun around, tail slamming into Rachiel, to see Jebodiah and Billy standing together, wheezing and coughing.

"Out of my way, little rat!" Nova snarled.

"Want electricity?" the Raichu snapped. "I'll give you some!"

"With vegetables!" Billy added.

"Wait! Don't!" Rachiel yelled, but it was too late. A combination of Thunder and Leaf Storm swirled together and slammed into Nova, who, being too focused on shredding Ralph like a woodchipper, never saw it coming. The Noivern tipped out of the sky with a scream and smashed into the ground. A heavy silence followed as every Pokemon within a mile radius turned to stare at the fallen general.

"Mother of Arceus," Rachiel cursed, backing up. "Is she out? Tell me that knocked her out and didn't…"

_BOOOOOOOM!_

Bodies went flying as Nova floated into the air, her eyes glowing white.

"_I CANNOT BE CONTAINED!_" she shrieked. "_HEAR ME, FOOLISH ONES! I AM_―"

"We're screwed!" Rachiel yelped and blasted the Noivern with flames. "TAKE HER DOWN BEFORE SHE FINISHES HER SPEECH!" she screamed.

Immediately, all Revolutionists turned as one and started hurling everything they had at the crazy general. Ralph was pretty sure he saw some Shadow Force soldiers get into the act as well. Apparently, everyone had silently agreed to take down General Nova before blasting each other into ectoplasmic dust. Ralph didn't complain, though. He needed the help.

"―_THE GREAT HYPER_-_NOVA!_" Nova announced in a wildly insane voice, her aura turning red―the color of madness. "_THOUSANDS OF POKEMON HAVE FALLEN BEFORE ME AS I WOKE_―"

_"_'And thousands more shall fall before I am spent blah blah blah," Victor muttered as he bombarded the general with Magical Leaf. "Sheesh. How do we _kill _her?" He started to panic as Nova recited the last lines of her script. "She's literally regenerating health right now!"

"How is that even _physically _and _magically _possible?!" Lumiere shouted from the midst of attacking Pokemon. "This is not according to magic protocol!"

"Nothing is according to magic protocol!" Xeno yelled.

"Senpai, watch out!" May screamed as a huge Salamance lunged at the medics. "AHHHHH!"

"_Glacialis corpus corporis!_" Charnette casted. The Salamance froze, quite literally, as it was now encased in an ice sculpture that looked suspiciously like a Jigglypuff. "Get out of the way, May!"

"I can't!" May yelled. "I have to stay!"

"Why?" Amethyst shouted. "Just run away!"

"Can everybody just stop _rhyming_?!" Rachiel demanded.

"Um, guys!" Victor yelled. "_She's regenerating health. _WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

Ralph cursed as he realized Victor's observation. Nova's body, which had been laced with pulsing scars, was now repairing itself. Soon, the general would be as good as new, and the Revolutionists would have a bloodthirsty, Pokemon-slaughtering machine at paw. He rapidly fired Aura Spheres at her, but they seemed to not do any damage―her fiery aura absorbing all of his attacks. "How do we _defeat _her?" He cried out in frustration.

"_AND THOUSANDS MORE SHALL FALL BEFORE I AM SPENT! AND THUS, YOU CANNOT EVEN DARE TO _HOPE _TO DEFEAT ME! I AM THE ETERNAL_―"

_"_Eternally bothersome bat lady!" Rachiel cursed and blasted the general with her flames.

"―_FLAME OF DESTRUCTION! THE VOID OF DARKNESS!_"

"How much longer do you think she'll go on?" Billy asked.

"The longer, the better," Jebodiah muttered.

"This is your fault!" Rachiel scolded in a not-so-friendly tone.

"Hey! It was a good idea!" Jebodiah complained. "I didn't know it'd turn out like this!"

"I personally _told _you not to fire on her!" Rachiel stormed.

"Yeah, sure. Next time, tell me _before _I fry the bat!"

"Can you guys STOP ARGUING?" Mark appeared, panting. "Just _attack_, you losers!"

"Did you just call _me _a LOSER?" Rachiel spun around. "You giant super-chicken! I'll―"

"Rachiel―focus on the battle, grill the chicken later!" Xeno hopped over, looking annoyed. "I think she's almost done with her speech―"

"_AND NOW… I WILL DESTROY YOU!_" Nova screamed and hurtled towards them like a comet of disaster.

"You jinxed it," Rachiel grumbled.

"Stop complaining. DUCK!" Xeno shoved her friend out of the way as Nova kamikazed into the dirt and cement.

"_FREEZE AND STAND WHILE I ANNIHILATE YOU!_" Nova yelled, spitting out clods of dirt and grit.

"That's not gonna happen," Ralph muttered.

"_YOU WILL DIE NOW!_" The bat howled as Jason hopped over, crammed waffles into her mouth, and pranced away.

Ralph stared hopelessly at the mad general. How were they suppose to destroy something like her?

* * *

**From another point of view…**

"Stupid rat!" Rob cursed as Nova flailed about in her Berzerk Form, annihilating pretty much everything in her path. "_Now _what do we do?"

"Uh…" Jazz cleared her throat. One eye was blackened where she'd been punched by the Lucario leader. "We'd better do _something _fast, 'cause some of our own folks are helping the rebels attack Nova." She touched her swollen eye tenderly. "Yowch."

"What?" Rob spun and swore as he saw several Banettes attacking Nova. "Stop!" he ordered, marching over. "Attack the rebels! Not her!"

"Um… pardon me, mister lieutenant," one said. "She's going to kill us all if we don't take her down!"

"Focus on the rebels, not your own general!" Rob growled menacingly, showing his sharp silver teeth. "Or would you rather be prosecuted for treason?"

The Banettes backed up nervously, eyes wide with fear.

"We'll do what you say," one said at last. "But what about General Nova? She's killing both sides!" The group trembled with fear.

Rob watched the small dot that was Nova in the sky as she exchanged blows with a Dragonite rebel. "I'll take care of her," he growled, digging his sharp claws into the dirt.

Jazz appeared next to him, rubbing her blackened eye. "What're you gonna do?" she asked. "Fly over and throw waffles at her?"

"What is _up _with waffles and war?" Annie complained, limping over with Demo and Shock flanking her.

"It's Arceus's gift to the world!" The Riolu rebel recognized for his waffles danced over. "Here―have a waffle!" he jammed a waffle in Annie's mouth before she could protest, and flailed away.

"MMMFFF!" Annie yelled and spat out the pastry. "What was _that _for?" she demanded.

"That was extremely weird," Gran muttered, appearing behind them.

"How come _I _didn't get a waffle?" Jazz complained. "I wanna waffle!"

"Uh… General Hyper-Nova is locked on us," Shock noted. "Is that bad?"

"_YOU WILL ALL PERISH!_" Nova screamed, diving down, spinning to avoid the rebels' cannon balls as they attempted to fire at her. "DIE!"

"Waa! Out of the way!" Annie hit the dirt as Nova flew overhead. "Next time, you big magnet, warn us _before _the bat lady attacks!" she screamed.

"Gran!" Rob barked, running after Nova. "Can you fly me over?! I need to get on Nova's back!"

"You'll die!" Gran shouted, just as Jazz asked, "Gran can fly? Aren't you like, a hundred and thirty pounds?"

Gran slapped her.

"I can fly you over!" Gran picked Rob up as easily as he would an Oran Berry and hurled himself into the air. "But what are you going to do?"

_Good question_, Rob thought, narrowing his eyes. He remembered how Nova had been taken out by one of the rebels' cannonballs during the Accumula Rebellion. That obviously wasn't going to work here, so what should he do?

"Don't be stupid!" Gran called as he dropped Rob onto Nova's back. "Ack!" he screamed as Nova blasted him out of the air. Rob flinched. He hope that Gran hadn't been too badly hurt.

"Nova!" Rob screamed into the Noivern's large, leaf-shaped air. "Stop, please!"

"_WHO DARES TO SHOUT INTO THE EAR OF THE ETERNAL NIGHTMARE?_" Nova screeched, spinning completely around, almost tossing Rob off. "_FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU WILL DIE NOW!_"

Rob hated doing it, but he dug his claws into Nova's back. She wailed with pain and flipped over again, leaving Rob hanging by his claws.

"Nova!" Rob yelled again. "You _have _to stop! Stop attacking us! We're your friends!"

"_THE VOID OF DARKNESS DOES NOT HEED TO THE TERM OF _FRIENDS_!_" Nova howled, her huge wings slicing smaller Flying types out of the air. "_RELEASE YOUR PLEBEIAN HUSK OF A BODY OFF OF MY ROYAL SELF, YOU MISERABLE COMMONER!_"

"What are you planning to _do_?!" Rob spun to see, surprisingly, Sandrain the Flygon.

"What are you_ doing _here?!" Rob yowled, almost toppling off Nova's back. He jerked her head up just as she fired a Hyper Beam, causing the bat general to miss her targets below completely. "You rogue!"

"Don't you need help?" Sandrain shouted back. "I'm only here because―YIIIIII!" the Flygon shrieked and swerved away as Nova fired on him.

"_I AM THE SUPERNOVA OF INFINITY!_" Nova bellowed. "_I WILL KILL YOU ALL, FOOLISH MORTALS!_" She flipped over, and this time, Rob lost his grip and fell. Just before he plummeted to his death, Sandrain whipped below him and caught him, carrying him back to Nova.

"Why exactly are you helping me?" Rob asked, panting as the Flygon started a dangerous aerial fencing match with Nova. "Aren't you a rebel?"

He couldn't see Sandrain's face, so he had no idea what expression the Flygon made, but it was obviously a grimace.

"I have my reasons for doing things my way, Robert Shaw," Sandrain growled in a not-so-friendly voice as he darted around Nova with surprising speed and agility. "But I am not your enemy. As for why I'm here…" He ducked under Nova and slammed her with a Dragon Tail. "Well, you know. Just an innocent Flygon taking a well-deserved break amongst the ruins of Striaton City and then _BOOM! _Battle! You know how _hard _it is to escape when _both sides think you're the enemy_?!"

"Why were you here in the first place?" Rob rolled his eyes.

"Hey, even a dragon needs to stretch his wings. Plus, I was _scouting_. Turns out I forgot to bring my invisibility pendant."

"What a genius," Rob grumbled, lashing out at Nova as she spun by.

"I know, right?" the Flygon sighed. "Anyways, as you're here and all―I might as well pass on a message. Rob, it's not too late. You can still change your mind."

"Too late for what?" Rob asked.

"Hold on! This is going to get rough!" Sandrain suddenly dipped under Nova, narrowly avoiding Nova's claws. "First of all―how do you plan to stop Nova?" he asked. "I can help with that."

"Tell me why you want to change my mind first!" Rob demanded.

"Do we look like we're going to survive that long with this crazy bat?" Sandrain snapped.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I can survive longer than you," Rob challenged. "Spill the beans―_what are you talking about?_"

Sandrain sighed, dodging another attack. "We found out about one of Darkrai's most current plans. Have you heard of the Shadowia Bomb?"

Rob frowned. _The Shadowia Bomb? _"Um… no?"

"Ever heard of Dark Stardust?" Sandrain raised his wings, enveloping Nova in a swirl of sand. "You were in charge of one of the shipments during which one of your teammates―the Linoone―was stabbed and diagnosed with Dark Taint, I believe."

"Oh, that." Rob felt a growl rise in his throat. "What's that got to do with anything?" he snapped. He would've taken Sandrain down right then and there, but them being about a hundred feet off the ground, he decided not to risk it.

"That has to do with _everything, _you anemic creep," Sandrain grumbled, spiking Nova with a Dragon Tail and sending her wailing away. "Anyways, I'll make it short―Darkrai is planning to bomb… AHHHHH!"

Nova, who'd recovered faster than Sandrain had apparently expected, spun and lashed out with her own tail, sending Sandrain spinning away. Rob hurtled through the air and managed to snag onto one of Nova's wings.

_Darkrai is going to bomb… what? _The thought swirled through Rob's mind. _What did he mean?_

But there was no time to ponder what Sandrain had tried to say. Nova wailed and flapped her wings wildly, sending Rob shooting through the air and leaving his internal organs behind. He managed to flip in midair and by sheer luck, land back on Nova's back.

First things first―deal with the bat.

Rob didn't believe that force was the only way to stop Nova. He knew that she was kind and gentle deep in her heart. He knew that she wouldn't be doing this if she didn't have the Berzerk Gene―whatever that was. He believed she had the power to change herself back to normal. She just needed encouragement.

"This isn't you, Nova!" Rob hissed into the Noivern's ear. "Remember our good times, fighting together? You _loved _your own soldiers and hated those rebels! Fight the rebels, not your own friends!"

_"HYPER NOVA DOES NOT REQUIRE FRIENDS!_" Nova screamed. "_I AM FEAR! I AM TERROR! ALL THOSE WHO APPROACH ME SHALL TREMBLE!_"

Rob snapped. "_NOVA!_" he yelled, almost as loudly as she did. Nova flinched. For a second, the white gleam in her eyes dimmed. Rob lunged at his chances. "This _isn't _what you'd want! That creature… whatever that thing inside you is… _it cannot control you! _You _can _do this! You _can _control your Berzerk Gene! Please, Nova! _I believe in you!_"

Nova shuddered as if she were being electrocuted with a thousand volts. Her pupils widened. "Wh-wha…" Then her eyes rolled up and the two fell through the air.

Oh, great.

* * *

**From the Revolutionists' side…**

Ralph felt like fate was slapping him around.

After Nova, who'd apparently gotten out of her Berzerk form and suffered a brain crash, toppled out of the air towards the ground, Ralph made the mistake of cheering.

Naturally, that's when General Otri decided to come back.

"You will suffer, you pathetic rebel!" the Krookodile screeched. "You will pay for your untimely crimes against _me_, the Hip Hop King!"

"Beat it!" Rachiel snapped, and sent him howling back with a swipe. "Ralph!" she yelled. "Help me take down this upstart!"

"I don't think so!" Otri sprang to his feet, and a veil of sand erupted around him, throwing Rachiel back like a rag doll. Ralph bellowed in anger and charged in.

The two generals glared at each other―Ralph surrounded in a glowing blue aura, and Otri in a miniature sandstorm.

Otri punched the ground like a sumo wrestler and charged. Ralph pranced out of the way with as much speed as he could muster. Even so, Otri's blow glanced off his rib cage in a painful swipe. Ralph howled and whirled around with Metal Claw, but the long silver contraption was deflected off the swirling sand that cloaked the general.

"Coward!" Mark yelled from behind Otri. "Get out of that pathetic funnel of sand, you nasty punk!"

Apparently, nothing insulted Otri as much as being called a "punk" when he was clearly labeled as "hip hop star".

"You… you...!" Otri sputtered, trying to lock onto the correct insult to fire at Mark. His sandstorm churned sluggishly. Ralph snatched the chance and vaulted forward, bopping Otri over the head with a Bone Rush. Mark darted in, fired several punches into Otri's gut, and danced away as Otri screamed and blasted sand and mud everywhere.

"You will pay for this!" Otri screamed! "_I am not a pun_―"

"Eat fire!" Amethyst appeared and jammed her fire stick into Otri's mouth. The general wailed, clawing at his throat as the flaring brand seared his mouth. "Lemme see if you'll sing anymore after this, you ol' croc!" she yelled. "Punk star!"

Otri spat out the stick with an angry roar and slammed Amethyst away with a Dragon Tail. Mark moved in to land a blow, but Otri spun, backflipped over Mark, and smacked the Blaziken down with a vicious blow. Ralph charged in, and Otri backflipped again, slamming into the Lucario and sending them both sprawling into a Rhyperior revolutionist, topping the rocky dino over.

"You will feel my rage!" Otri screamed, smoke curling from his mouth. His voice cracked like splintering branches. "Ah! My v-voice!"

Ralph headbutted the Krookodile with everything he had, breaking off some of Otri's teeth in the assault. The general screamed again, more smoke curling from his mouth.

"I can control _any _piece of my fire stick, even a splinter, stupid croc!" Amethyst spat, struggling to her feet as a mob of Banettes surrounded her. "Don't think you're getting that splinter out of your mouth anytime soon!" Otri wailed as Amethyst concentrated fiercely, setting the splinter of her stick contained in Otri's throat on fire. "I'll sear you alive!"

"Gah!" Otri stumbled away, clutching his throat. Ralph raised his glowing bone-stick and charged, determined to end the general's miserable career.

_SLAM!_

A blur of black and gray crashed into Ralph with the force of a sandblaster, knocking him off his feet. When his eyes cleared, a Mightyena was standing on his chest, jaws snapping at his throat. Ralph blocked the death bites with his bone stick, but the bone started to flicker under the force of the attack.

"Die already!" Xeno materialized next to the Mightyena―strangely―with a laundry pole she'd picked up somewhere. "RAHHHH!" She howled as she promptly slammed the pole into the Mightyena's head. The wolf collapsed.

"A laundry pole?" Ralph asked. "Seriously?"

"Hey! It was just _lying _there!"

"No!" A Mawile darted forward, flanked by an Exploud and Shiftry. "You'll pay for this!" she shouted.

"Hey, it's the escapee!" Mark noted. "ARREST HER!" he yelled.

"Excuse me," the Shiftry said drily. "As officers, I think that's _our _job." He beckoned to a squad of Sableyes. "ARREST THEM!" he shouted. "I'll get you your own name cards!"

"Darn it." Mark muttered. "We're screwed."

Surprisingly, the Sableyes didn't move.

"We're _soldiers_, not _officers_," one noted. "What are you going to give us?"

The Shiftry blinked. "Your own name cards?" he suggested lamely.

Mark jumped in. "Don't arrest me and I'll make you collectible trading cards!"

"I'll make you action figures!" the Shiftry challenged.

"Hey! No merchandising rights!" Mark complained, then was drowned in a wave of excited Sableyes. "WAAA! Not cool!"

"Get them!" the Mawile shouted, and charged in.

"Back at you!" Rachiel lunged at the Metal type from behind and blasted her with a red-hot Flamethrower, knocking her out.

"Hey!" the Shiftry yelled, charging forward. Rachiel slipped aside neatly, pivoted, and sank a Fire Fang into his back, roasting the critter.

The Exploud blinked. "Rawhr?" Ralph charged with an Aura Sphere and sent him flying.

"Where's Otri?" Ralph demanded, glaring around with another Aura Sphere.

"He's retreating!" Xeno called. "I think we might just have won this!"

Naturally, she spoke too early.

From the other side of the battle field, Charnette's scream could be heard.

* * *

**On the other side of the battle field…**

Charnette was stumbling backwards blindly, hissing and shrieking as a curse ate away at her left eye. The stench of acid and rotting flesh filled her nostrils and she yowled in pain.

She had stepped in the way of her own wayward curse. If she hadn't been fast enough, it would've had taken her out clean. However, she still hadn't been quick enough to avoid the effects of the curse. Regardless of what was happening around her, she collapsed to the ground, writhing in panicked pain. The eye was now completely dissolved but the decaying socket was equally as painful.

Regaining her sanity, Charnette waved a paw over her injury. A patch of black fur grew over her eye socket. There was only one problem that this troublesome cat had conjured. Anyone who touched her face would be cursed to rot, just like her. She needed a better protection spell around it so the wrong Pokemon wouldn't be unfortunately cursed.

Suddenly, her good eye narrowed. _Why _had her curse been in her own way? Another spell? Now, who had the guts and power to deflect a curse back at its caster?

"Long time no see, witch," a snarky voice growled behind her. Charnette staggered to her paws to see Circe floating weightlessly in the air, her velvety purple body glowing. "Hit with your own spell, heh? How does it feel? Being _backstabbed _by yourself?"

"Idiot." Charnette gritted her teeth, her face nearly shredded with pain. She stabbed her claws into the muck underpaw to keep her balance as she wobbled unsteadily around to face Circe. The Mismagius sneered at her, her red pupils like flecks of dried blood in her yellow eyes. "I'll have your head!" she snarled.

Circle snickered. "How? Your eye's beyond healing, we're _winning_… isn't time you admit you sided with the wrong side?"

"I never make _wrong _decisions, darling." Charnette managed to return a hearty, insane laugh. She pulled all of her strength into one, glowing orb inside her chest. She _must _stand strong. She would _not _fall to such a pathetic punching bag like Circe.

"Darling?" Circe retorted. "Still with that sarcasm, I see." Her eyes flashed red. "I'll make sure you die _painfully _for this!" She started chanting a torture spell Charnette knew _very _well. She'd used it herself on several unpleasant occasions, and she also knew how there was no escape once the spell was fully cast.

But seriously, did Circe just expect Charnette to _stand _there while she delivered her death spell? A smirk drew itself across the Liepard's lips as she pulled herself together.

"Your little torture spell takes a full minute to cast, darling," she purred, her voice shaking slightly. "I know a much better spell. Care to listen, dearest?" Summoning the last of her strength, she yowled, "_Animae ultio ultionis, cruentamque cruciamen! Extremus recusatio, animula disicco!_"

Green mist lunged out of the ground, and Circe hastily casted a protection spell. "_Navitas tuitio!_" she cried out desperately.

Circe might as well have been trying to block a tsunami with a tissue paper. Charnette's soul draining spell lashed through her defenses like a freshly-sharpened blade and engulfed the enchantress who let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

As the emerald tendrils curled away, one could glimpse at the twitching body of a Mismagius doomed to suffer the pain of her soul shattering until she finally died. _This _was the ultimate death spell Charnette could conjure, and she felt a dark twinge of satisfaction as she slumped to her paws, her head spinning.

"Charna!" Amethyst stumbled over. Her amber eyes opened wide as she took in Charnette's ruined eye. "Wh―"

"Don't touch me!" Charnette warned, then quietly chanted, "_Pareses tuitio._" A dark seam of emerald light wrapped around her left eye. "I'll find a better spell. What's wrong?" she panted.

Amethyst looked liked she wanted to say something, but stopped herself, understanding Charnette wouldn't appreciate any pity. "We need ta finish this," she proclaimed. "_Now._" Her eyes shone with worry. "But… do ye have the strength?" she asked.

Charnette growled, almost toppling over from exhaustion. "I'm _fine, _Ame―"

"You're _not_, Charna!" Amethyst hissed. "Stop actin' the maggot―"

"I―" Charnette hissed in annoyance. "Tornado of Death."

Amethyst tried to argue. She protested with all her will, but Charnette wouldn't listen to her. The sorceress, after all, understood her own strength. She'd taken in the battle quickly and knew that even though the Revolutionists were holding their ground and had driven off Otri, they wouldn't last.

This battle needed to end. _Now._

The two, like before, held paws. A multicolor gale swirled around them, laced through with black and red. The scarlet lightning streaked through the tornado like claws made of blood, and spiraled into a wide funnel that whisked around the two daughters of life and death as they stood together.

The mystical storm containing the powers of life and death ripped through the ranks of the Shadow Force as if it were paper, shredding the Pokemon who dared to defy its power. In disarray, the Shadow Force broke ranks and scampered off, leaving their dead and wounded comrades behind like scattered pieces of prey. And as the Revolutionists gathered together, Amethyst caught Charnette as she fell.

* * *

**In a secret network of caverns…**

The stone hallway was cold, as always, and cool beads of dampness dripped down its walls, which were lit with bright torches and runes invoking the power of light. A shiny Umbreon walked dejectedly down the hallway, the blue rings on his body flashing like a signal.

_Xiawa_…

Lunis closed his eyes as he slumped against the wall, his normally well-groomed fur uncharacteristically crumpled. He'd offered to go on that mission because he thought that his friendship with the deserter would've been enough to turn Xiawa's mind. Instead, it had ended as the oracle Pearl had predicted: Xiawa dead and Lunis the killer.

_I guess no one can thwart fate_, he thought sullenly, his ears drooping like the dying leaves in the harsh winter. _It's not fair, though… Xiawa… he was a good Pokemon. He didn't deserve to suffer so much. Why, of all Pokemon, would all of these things happen to him? _

He opened his citrine eyes bleakly, which looked like pale, sickened versions of the sun. "It's not fair," he whispered quietly.

"Nothing ever is," a quiet voice spoke from behind him.

Lunis jolted to his feet, glittering claws unsheathing from his soft black paws. He whirled, agitated, and nearly decapitated his own leader.

"W-What are _you_ doing here?" he spluttered, shocked and unnerved. He took a step backwards, slipped in a puddle, and crashed unceremoniously into the jagged ground. With a soft laugh, his leader padded over and gently helped him back onto his paws.

Lunis shrugged off her touch, his fur prickling. "What are you doing here?" he repeated, more forcefully this time.

The Espeon in the shadows flicked her long tail, with a degree of sadness. "I came to grieve, as you did," she said softly. Drawing a sharp claw around one of the arcane runes on the walls, she sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry, Lunis. For everything. I wish I was a better leader. I should've seen another way." Her lavender fur glittered like moonbeams in the dim light.

Lunis, stunned by the apology, shook his head angrily. It was so like his leader to blame everything on herself. Despite the fact that she'd ordered the mission to retrieve the two spacetime orbs, he couldn't bring himself to get mad at her. After all, she had never wanted to get into the whole rebelling business. She was only the leader because every other Pokemon trusted her to make the right decisions. She was not leader because she wanted to be, but because she _had _to be. And like always―she'd done her job selflessly, without any concern for herself or her feelings.

"It's _not _your fault," he said firmly. "It's mine. I killed our best friend. His blood is on _my _paws, not _yours_."

"But I ordered the attack―"

"You're the leader. It's your job," Lunis retorted. "You had no other choice."

She laughed bitterly. "Of course there was another choice. Or many choices that wouldn't have ended up this way," she hissed, but not at Lunis. Criticizing herself, she went on. "I should've found another way. Another path. Like a good friend, I should've devised a plan that wouldn't have… have… done _this_." She gestured wildly at nothing. "Why?" she whispered somberly. "Why did I have to be so narrow-minded? _He was my friend!_"

"It's _not _your fault!" Lunis unsheathed his claws. "None of this is!"

"_Of course _it is!" The leader spun around, her own claws glinting like moonlight in the hall. "All of the deaths are! I am the _leader_. I'm responsible for _everything_! All the deaths, the carnage… the… the _losses_! Even when I foresaw the bombing of Striaton City, I did _nothing_. An entire city would've been annihilated if Zamza's group hadn't jumped in! And guess what I did, after they saved the citizens? I _criticized _them for _defying _my orders! I can't believe I'm such a… such a… a…"

"Stop it!" Lunis nearly lunged at her. "Just stop _hating _yourself!" he snarled. "You're the best leader there ever is! More than that―leaders aren't _perfect_, and most are usually selfish and greedy. You… you're not selfish! Or greedy, when it comes to that! You're not meant to be perfect! Everybody makes mistakes! So just _stop _hurting yourself like that!" he shrieked. The leader, momentarily stunned by Lunis's sharp words, took a step back. Her eyes glazed over with sorrow as she tried to calm herself down.

Lunis lowered his gaze. "We can't change the past," he said in a steely voice. "Xiawa is _dead_, and the past is the past. We just have to make the future better―that's all we can do. Learn from the past, pray for the future. Isn't that what you used to say?"

"Y… yes…"

"So just get over beating yourself up, and _focus_. Xiawa's already _dead_. We need to stop thinking about his death and focus on the future. There's nothing we can do for him now, anyways," Lunis growled.

The leader paused, reasserting herself. Then her eyes glittered. "There _is _something we can do for our friend, Lunis," she said softly. "Follow me."

Together, the two walked solemnly down the lit hallways. Being the afternoon, most of the occupants of the caverns were outside, doing their work. Others were inside, probably sleeping. Nothing bothered the pair as they made their way down to a black door with glowing gold runes depicting life, death, and bravery.

Without a single word, the leader opened the door with Psychic. Inside was a breathlessly beautiful cave, with natural chunks of twisted crystals, polished to the brink of perfection. Multicolored runes were inscribed on the ceiling, casting rays of spectacular lights that shone through the crystals and fractured into a million sparks of wondrous, shimmering flecks of light.

From the ceiling hung strands and strands of metallic links of silver, each pinching a single, glimmering metal tag whose color differentiated from the others. Some were plainly colored, while others were decorated with glitter and sparkling pictures. Along the metal links were tied small pieces of paper―the living's last letters to the deceased.

This was the Hall of Legends―the resting place for all of the brave ones who'd lost their lives in the numerous rebellions that had been happening even before the Unovian Revolution took place. The crystals glowed with the life essence of the dead ones―the souls who'd given their lives for the greater good and still watched over this particular group of revolutionists.

The two Pokemon walked quietly along the crystal grounds, sometimes stopping at a metal tag to look back at the good times they'd had with the Pokemon the tag stood for. The leader paused especially long under a glimmering green tag decorated with bright red spirals. Eventually, they reached the western part of the huge cavern, to a metal tag that glittered black and red. A single name had been inscribed on one side of the delicate tag.

_SHUREI KEHIL_

On the other side, Shurei's agent name had been carved in gold.

_AGENT ARCHITECT_

"I miss Shurei," the leader spoke, her quiet voice breaking the harmonious silence of the crystal cavern. "She was always so optimistic. So selfless. She was my best advisor, and one of the first to die in combat. She was truly the architect of life and struggle."

"She's in a better place now," Lunis acknowledged, with a tentativeness that asked the leader what she was doing.

The leader, understanding Lunis's tone, closed her eyes and concentrated. As Lunis watched in reverence, a new silver chain wove itself down from the glimmering ceiling. A single metal tag―black, with two red slash marks on its side―formed itself from the shimmering air. Lunis let out a soft breath of both sorrow and gratitude as a name was etched into the strip of fragile metal.

_XIAWA KEHIL_

And on the other side:

_AGENT DEVISER_

"He is with his sister now," the leader confirmed. "In life, and in death. Xiawa was a good friend and a brilliant inventor―one of the most diligent agents we've ever had. Rest in peace with your sister now, dear friend. Your soul may not be in the world of living anymore, but I know it is in a better place now. Rest forever in happiness, our Deviser. We will remember you and your sister forever."

Lunis stepped forward. "Xiawa…" His voice broke when he spoke his friend's name, but he caught himself quickly. "You were the best childhood friend I could've ever hoped to have. You taught me so much about life as well as mechanics. I'm sorry it had to come down to… what happened…" He swallowed a sob. "I hope that you'd forgive me, Xiawa. I wish we could go back to what it had been before. Sleep quietly now, and go on in happiness. I will never forget you."

There was a quiet moment of silence as the two bowed their heads solemnly. The crystals around them seemed to glow much brighter, although the two seemed not to notice it.

Finally, the leader opened her pale eyes.

"It is finished," she whispered quietly.

Lunis licked a clump of matted fur on his chest. "What is?" he asked, sounding tired and sad.

"The prophecy of doom," the leader spoke quietly. From the air, she drew a shimmering blade. "The ancient blade. I understand it all now."

Lunis blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "And… why do you have Shurei's dagger?"

The leader stood on her tiptoes, touching the tip of her nose to Xiawa's tag. Closing her eyes, she recited softly.

"_The road before the chosen ones is unpaved and filled with stones,_

_Among them, a knight will go off alone,_

_His heart filled with regret of a past mistake made,_

_Carved in the metals of an ancient blade._

_Upon the chosen ones, a great battle shall befall,_

_But will it be that in their hearts, courage is installed?_

_Or shall it be impudence that destroys them all?_"

Lunis blinked. "I thought that was for the other revolutionists?" he said weakly.

The leader shook her head. "_They _are not the center of the universe," she said quietly. "The prophecy of doom cuts three ways―the Unovian Revolutionists, us, and the Shadow Force. For the Unovian Revolutionists, Agent Singing Serpent has reported that those lines seemed to represent that Leafeon deserter and the Striaton City Bombing. For us, however…"

"It's about Xiawa," Lunis finished. "I get it now. Xiawa was the knight on our side. The past mistake was when he abandoned us in that mission that led to Shurei's death. The ancient blade… that's Shurei's dagger, isn't it? When we first started rebelling, didn't Shurei and Xiawa promise each other upon the dagger that they'd stay loyal to us?"

"And Xiawa broke the promise by deserting us," the leader continued. "As for those last three lines… I believe we've finished them, with the entire Kalos region. The first part of the prophecy of doom on our side is fulfilled, then." Her careful eyes narrowed. "Now on to the second."

"What about the Shadow Force?" Lunis asked. "If the prophecy has finished on both _our _side and the _other _Revolutionists' side, shouldn't the Shadow Force…"

_It already has…_

A telepathic message whisked through the air. Both the leader and Lunis jumped as they spun around to see Monnie, brilliant golden eyes blank, as she nosed her way around a crystal pillar.

_There's something you need to see_, she said.

* * *

**On an island, somewhere….**

"You three were very lucky we were there."

Mesprit blinked open her narrow, golden eyes to see herself lying in a bed made of light petals and feathers, surrounded by a lush green forest with brilliant rays of soft sun beams lying strikingly against the dappled forest floor. A soft, ancient melody rippled gently through the warm, gentle air, carried by the pleasant breeze.

"W-What happened?" she asked, trying to get up. A silky white blanket was wrapped around the lower half of her body, and she twisted around to see her sisters―Azelf and Uxie―both awake and staring around―figuratively, for Uxie―dumbfounded.

Then she looked up.

A huge, goat-like Pokemon rose up in front of the Lake Guardians, its yellow horns like jagged bolts of thunder. A white tuft of velvety fur ran down its chest, and small gray spots decorated its aqua blue fur. Beside him laid, with hooves folded neatly against her green body, was a antelope-like Pokemon with horns that ended in blunt, curled points and pink-tipped leaves sprouting from her neck. The one who'd spoken―a rough-looking bovine Pokemon with beige and gray skin. Sharp, angled brown horns hung down the side of his head, and his amber eyes glowered at them.

"The Swords of Justice," Uxie whispered, using her aura-sensing skills to identify the Pokemon.

Azelf blinked. "Where's Keldeo?" she asked meekly.

Virizon and Cobalion glanced at each other gravely, with a small degree of sadness.

"You three have been gone for a long time," Virizon said gently. "Keldeo is now ruling one of the provinces in the Sea Empire. He's happy there."

Mespite struggled to levitate. "Wait," she said. "First of all… what happened?" Shattered pieces of memories floated before her eyes as she attempted to remember what had happened after she woke. The swirling silt and mud. The sudden, aggressive ripple through the water. A dark, hideous tendril of darkness reaching for her soul...what had _that _been about?

Cobalion lowered his majestic head. "I'm afraid that is why we have gathered here," he said quietly. "Darkrai has done something no legendary has ever done before―he has, by political means―claimed the rank of the Supreme Leader."

Azelf rose into the air, fury snapping in her eyes. "How _dare _he!" she snarled.

"We didn't make an ancient law stating that legendaries _couldn't _become the Supreme Leader," Uxie murmured. "A bit of an oversight on our part."

The Lake Guardians listened in stunned silence as the Swords of Justice shortly summarized what'd happened so far: Darkrai's rise to being leader, the revolutions―first in Hoenn, then Kalos, and then Unova―the deaths, and finally, Darkrai's malicious plan to rid the world of the "minor" legendaries who posed a threat to him… and Dialga and Palkia's disappearance, causing Sinnoh to be fully under Darkrai's control.

"_Minor _legendaries?" Azelf huffed. "We're the keys to Dialga and Palkia!"

"That's not relevant," Uxie said. "You mentioned… Dialga and Palkia are missing? How? Why?"

"I believe that would be Xerneas' and Yvetal's faults," Cobalion replied quietly. "Although I do not blame them for doing what they're doing. With Giratina in league with Darkrai, they planned to exterminate Dialga and Palkia first. Xerneas and Yvetal wielded their mystical powers and placed the two in a hidden place where not even Giratina could reach them. They should be safe… but that also means the rest of us are left to fend for themselves."

"Have any of the other major legendaries woken up?" Mesprit asked.

Terrakion shook his great heads. "Since Hoenn's almost free… Kyogre and Groudon haven't been disturbed. Rayquaza's still flying about in the ozone layer."

"We tried talking to him," Virizon sniffed. "He wouldn't listen. Rude."

"Technically speaking, his domain hasn't been disturbed yet… so I understand why he wants no part in this," Cobalion contradicted. "And Zekrom and Reshiram… well, we left the Dark Stone and Light Stone in Rayquaza's care. They should be safe."

"What about Zygarde?" Azelf questioned.

"Him?" Virizon stood, stretching her back. "He's off plotting in Kalos with Xerneas and Yvetal. So far, they've decided to not join the battle. That's the Mortality Trio, I suppose." She lifted her delicate muzzle towards the sun, absorbing its warmth with a satisfied smile.

"It's a wise decision," Uxie murmured. "Major legendaries tend to cause a lot of damage every time they wake up."

"What about the other minor legendaries and mythical beings?" Mesprit inquired. "They're not the ones to go into a slumber. Where are they?"

Virizon paused, mid-stretch. "Like Keldeo, Suicune's in the Sea Empire. So is Lugia. Entei and Raikou are somewhere in Kalos, patrolling the borders in case Darkrai attempts to attack." She paused, her pale face glowing in the soft rays of the sun. "Hoopa, Volcanion and Diancie are protecting the Weather Orbs…"

"An odd trio, aren't they?" Azelf remarked. "I'd never expect them to work together." The narrow red jewel on her forehead flashed in the sunlight.

"Well, the legendaries of Kalos are the most expendable ones at this point," Cobalion said, a sternness in his dark eyes. "The Kalos region is secured, after all."

"What of Kyurem?" Mesprit asked. "Is he alright?"

Terrakion shrugged. "Unova's a hotspot for war at the mo'. He's gone off to Kalos to continue his sleep."

Virizon curled her lips in disgust. "An act of weakness," she observed quietly. "Darkrai will think that Kyurem is afraid to battle him."

"Kyurem's not one to meddle in political affairs," Cobalion contradicted. "It's expected of him."

"To flee? I think not." Virizon shook her head. "And the only _major _legendary awake―the moon goddess―Cresselia, won't fight. I don't know what's _up _with her."

"Cressalia made a pact with Darkai a while back, did she not?" Uxie informed, a hint of grudging admiration in her voice. "She is not one to break such promises."

"Promises or not―she's being selfish," Terrakion growled. "Hiding on her little island 'protecting dreams' while the Pokemon's living nightmares run rampant."

"We cannot judge others on their decisions," Cobalion warned Terrakion with a hard glare. "It is their opinions and personalities that make them who they are."

Terrakion huffed angrily, like a volcano about to erupt, but kept his silence.

Mesprit counted the legendaries carefully. "Then what about the other mythical and legendary Pokemon? What of Ho-oh and the Legendary Birds? And what of the Eon Duo? Or Meloetta? Or Mew? And Celebi?"

"And Victini!" Azelf joined in. "And the Sea Guardians! Heatran! And the Legendary Golems and Regigigas?! And the Forces of Nature? What about Shaymin and Jirachi?"

Uxie replied quietly. "Azelf, sister, you _know _the Legendary Golems, Regigigas, and Jirachi would not be expected to wake at this point. Jirachi only wakes once in a thousand years, have you forgotten?"

"Party poopers," Azelf grumbled.

Virizon cleared her throat. "Ho-Oh is on our side, more or less. He's off flying with Rayquaza, trying to persuade him to help. As for the Legendary Birds, some time after you guys went back to sleep, they became the guardians of Our God, Arceus. As for the Sea Guardians―they're in the Sea Empire as well. Several Heatrans are making their way to Mt. Pyre with the help of a pack Shaymin in their Sky Forme…"

Mesprit blinked. "How, exactly?" For a moment, she had an absolutely absurd image of a bunch of Heatrans riding on the backs of a Shaymin-shaped pack of Shaymin as they flew over the Sinnoh Sea.

"The Forces of Nature are with them, shielding them from attacks from Darkrai," Terrakion explained. "The Heatrans are a bit beat up, after Darkrai gave them a right rumble in Sinnoh."

Uxie scowled. "Did we not agree to prevent legendary battles?" she asked.

The Swords of Justice looked awkwardly at each other. "Um…" Cobalion stayed silent, while Virizon and Terrakion shuffled uneasily.

Mesprit sensed acute embarrassment flowing off their fine, silky fur. "Don't tell me you guys scraped that rule after we went to sleep," she accused angrily.

"This is awkward," Virizon muttered.

"You did, didn't you?" Uxie sighed, sounding exhausted. "Why?"

Terrakion chewed dejectedly on an apple. "Well, maybe… uh… perhaps after you guys went to sleep… like, Kyorge and Groudon decided something like, 'Oh hey, let's just wake up and have a right rumble here and now!'" He swallowed the apple whole and went on. "And then some political stuff happened, things got blown up, and we decided to just ignore the rule and all. Believe me, I protested the destroying-the-rule part from the start."

Virizon snorted. "As if. You should've seen him." She lifted her muzzle and did a pretty good imitation of Terrakion's voice. "'Why do we have this stupid rule? Why can't I just get a good smackdown whenever I want, wherever I want?!'"

"I did _not_!" Terrakion exclaimed indignantly. Virizon hissed darkly at him, her tone indicating that she was not pleased with her bovine friend's lies.

Cobalion coughed politely, clopping his great hooves. "Enough, you two," he said wearily, his shoulders sagging. "Right now, Mew is off trying to convince Cresselia to side with us. I've sent Victini to reach Keldeo and the Sea Guardians, to warn them of our situation and invite them to come to a meeting with us minor legendaries, so we may discuss our actions."

"_Minor _legendaries," Azelf emphasized with a disgusted snort.

"The other ancient rule," Uxie demanded purposefully, anger boiling in her timbre. "Did you also destroy that one?" The red jewel adorning her forehead glowed brighter, as if ready to implode.

Cobalion shook his gargantuan azure head, his horns nearly decapitating Azelf. "If by the other one, you mean the one about legendaries not being allowed to fight mortals unless provoked―meaning attacked―then, no. That is the only thing keeping Darkrai from taking over the mortals' world."

"Speaking of which, it's a good idea we destroyed the no-legendary-fighting-legendary thing," Terrakion announced smugly, a satisfied glint in his eyes. "'Cause if we hadn't back then, we wouldn't be able to fight each other now."

"Let's not get into the fighting business now, Terrakion," Virizon warned, the pink-tipped leaves on her neck fluttering gracefully in the breeze. "Our primary goal is the get the awakened legendaries together for a meeting… at least the ones who aren't on missions." Her tone was grave, and the sun seemed to dim at its sound.

Mesprit nodded vigorously. "Yes. Where are Melo―" she started, then stopped abruptly, her eyes wide.

Out of the woods, as graceful as her melody, Meloetta sparkled into view in her Aria Form, her teal eyes sparkling like the calm seas, and her gray skirt swirling out behind her like a breeze. Behind her rose two majestic dragons―seemingly twins―but one being mainly blue, and the other primarily red.

"Meloetta and the Eon Duo," Virizon muttered. "You took your time coming here." Her hooves made soft indents against the grass as she strode over to the three newcomers, her head held high and her eyes sparkling.

"Hey, hey, _chill_," Latios said cheerfully, a gleam in his sharp eyes. "We're _fast _remember? Well, at least Latias and I are. Meloetta, however…"

"Hush, now," Latias scolded him. "Don't taunt the slow Pokemon, brother. You know they're never going to be as awesome as we are."

"My friends," Meloetta spoke, her voice gentle as a sweet lullaby. "I'm glad you're all alright." She dipped her head delicately as she hovered effortlessly in the air. "It has been a long time."

"What now?" Uxie inquired, after a moment of awkward silence. "What should we do?"

There was a silent moment as the primordial Pokemon in the forest pondered that thought.

"We _could _find Darkrai and bash his brains to the ground," Terrakion suggested fiercely at last, breaking the ice with a sledgehammer. "That'd be ace."

Meloetta looked queasy at the vicious suggestion. "I'd prefer to settle this without violence between the legendaries. We have power greater than the mortals. It would not be wise to fight." Her azure eyes seemed to impersonate a sorrowful tide of musical notes as she surveyed the assembled legendaries quietly.

"That sucks," Terrakion grumbled, stomping the ground and sending a tremor through the grass and trees.

"Besides," Meloetta continued softly. "I believe that Giratina is siding with Darkrai. We will not be able to get close."

"Because _someone _helped destroyed the no-legendary-fighting-legendary rule," Virizon muttered, with a glare at Terrakion.

Uxie shook her head. "You guys are horrible with rules," she murmured. "I made those rules and made you _agree _to them for a reason. I am the Being of Knowledge, you disgraces. I did it so something like _this _wouldn't happen!"

"What has that rule got to do with _anything_?" Terrakion protested. "Whether we're allowed to fight each other or not has nothing to do with this!"

Cobalion coughed. "Technically speaking, if the rule still existed, we could've gone over, threw Darkrai in a net without harming him, and banish him. Giratina would've had no say in the matter, bounded by the ancient rule. That being so, _yes_, this situation would not have been this bad."

"Thanks a lot, party pooper," Terrakion grumbled darkly.

"What _do_ we do now, then?" Meloetta asked hopelessly. "We _could _fight Darkrai, but Giratina… he's using his antimatter power to attack any legendary that gets close to Darkrai." She stared at the ground, her azure eyes the definition of sorrow. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"Remind me to bring up a rule about Giratina _not _being allowed to do that next time we have a full-membered-legendary meeting," Cobalion grunted. "As for now… I believe we should visit the Legendary Birds," he announced solemnly.

The others digested that in silence. Uxie spoke up first.

"You mean…" she said quietly. "Awaken Arceus?"

* * *

**In Anville Town…**

"Is he here yet?" Stary asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I'd never _thought _he'd be so late. He's not one to miss his appointments."

"Nor one to break his promises," Darkrai spoke, almost wistfully, as he floated weightlessly above the stone archway that stood towering over the main railway that led to the trains' final stops.

On the stone archway that leaned over the rails, Doomsday, Ranark, Stary, and Darkrai had been assembled. Otri, having had his throat nearly burned through and out, was resting in the infirmary along with Nova, who was recuperating after being blasted out of her Berzerk Form. The generals present stood silently as they watched the Dark Lord survey the rails.

Doomsday huffed, her new cloak sweeping out before her. "I do not see what is _up _with all of this waiting," she declared, her dark eyes gleaming like that of an adder's―right before it sinks its fangs into your neck. "Another general is another general. I do not see why _all _of us that are able-bodied needed to assemble for his sake. I have _training _to do, my lord."

"Why do you sound so formal all of a sudden?" Ranark observed, a dark, humorous tone in his voice. "If I remember correctly, only yesterday you were all happy and bouncing off the walls."

Doomsday whirled around. "Because, you pallid fool, if you haven't noticed yet because you were too busy _plotting to take over the universe_, yesterday was _Christmas_, for Arceus' sake! And Christmas is an exception for my seriousness."

Ranark snarled, ready to retort, but Darkrai appeared between them like a shadow barrier. "I'll have none of this now, you two!" he warned, glowing with anger. "Mind yourselves!"

Doomsday hissed and retreated away from Ranark, her distrustful gaze burning into him like flint. Ranark returned a glare of his own, an icy cold one that warned her he was not one to be outmatched.

Stary cleared her throat, her metal-tipped wings making _shink-shink _sounds as she unfolded them. "I'd _love _to join in your entire macho-ing square-off, but, um, the train's coming, and I'm a hundred percent sure you don't want to act like fools in front of about, oh, I don't know, _an entire regiment_?"

The two generals reasserted themselves quickly and neatly, though hostile glares could still be caught. Stary didn't know what was wrong with those two―she was very sure they'd been overly friendly with each other in the past, but she didn't know what'd happened to that friendliness.

The train came roaring in like a hungry dragon, smoke trailing above it like a glimmering silk scarf. Inside, faces of countless Pokemon could be seen―excited, perhaps even a bit fearful―as they saw the Dark Lord.

With a wheezing grunt, the train squealed sharply to a stop, momentum almost pitching it off the rails from its sheer weight. Pokemon began filing out of it, but not one of them bore the mark of a general. The generals on the archway watched with concern as the Pokemon marched in an orderly fashion towards Darkrai's new Shadow Palace. Troop after troop, unit after unit―the footsteps of the wary soldiers of Sinnoh stamped steadily on the well-oiled platform that edged the railways. Soon, the soldiers thinned out, and then the commanders―twenty of them―marched out in single file, double-time. Then they too, disappeared into the horizon.

Ranark and Doomsday exchanged unimpressed glances.

"Late for his own homecoming," Doomsday remarked, snorting in disgust. Darkrai shot her an angry glare, and she backed away, lowering her head in apology.

"Look!" Stary suddenly shrieked, excited. "Plasma!" she darted off the archway and spiraled down towards the platform.

Darkrai floated down to the wooden platform with an excitement Doomsday and Ranark had not seen before, his arctic eyes glittering like a supernova as they fixed on a majestic Pokemon slinking forward from the abandoned train, his eyes narrowed as though expecting a vicious fight.

Doomsday and Ranark glanced at each other, reluctant to follow Darkrai and Stary's route.

"What do you think?" Ranark's voice was a soft whisper, filled with suspicious. "They're too close to this _Plasma _for my liking. _Too _close. You get what I mean?"

Doomsday nodded faintly, as though disgusted with the idea of agreeing with Ranark. "I know what you mean," she acknowledged, her cold blue eyes slits like blades of knives. "They seem to have a link to this new general, Stary and Darkrai. Something tells me this isn't their first time meeting. It's almost as if they're…" Her lips curled into a snarl, her expression disdainful as she spoke the venomous word. "_... family._"

Ranark's eyes tapered into tiny fissures. "What do your oracle senses tell you?" he muttered under his breath as he watched the new general approach Stary and Darkrai, his head low.

Doomsday bared her gleaming fangs―each one of them like glinting sickles. "I can't see that much of the future, with so many crossways these days," she said with a disgusted grunt. "What I _do _know is… this Plasma will not turn out to be what Stary and Darkrai have anticipated him to be." Her eyes widened thoughtfully. "Perhaps we can use that to our advantage… our alliance…" A smirk slid across her silent face. "... our _mission_."

"Otri isn't going to die from that burning splinter, is he?" Ranark sighed. "Which means our alliance will have to last longer. Do you see Plasma with us in your visions?"

Doomsday shrugged, though a glint in her eyes indicated she knew more than she was letting on. "Perhaps," she said mysteriously. "But I _do _know that his loyalties… they lie not with Darkrai, but to himself. I believe he has some other… _reasons _for becoming a general." She smiled smugly.

Ranark watched Plasma as he stopped within meters of Darkrai and Stary. "Shall we go, then?" he asked emotionlessly. "He may become a strong ally in our quest to rid ourselves of Otri."

"Yes." Doomsday perched on the brink of the stone archway, her sharp claws digging into the cement as if it were made of butter. "I am _very _interesting in him… and what he will _bring _to… the Shadow Force." Her grin resembled that of a serial killer. She bunched up her leg muscles, and leapt down from the archway. Ranark followed swiftly, landing gracefully and easily next to Doomsday as they approached the newcomer.

Stary fluttered her wings excitedly as she stared at her long-lost friend, who was warily eyeing her and Darkrai from far away, making no attempt to advance. She couldn't believe that she'd seen him again, after their prolonged years of separation.

Plasma was a Luxray with a sleek, black pelt; cold, calculating red eyes embedded with golden pupils that glimmered like coins in the sunset. His long tail, tipped with a four-pointed star, made his appearance even more regal. A belt with silver chain links was strapped around his body, and a sheathed flamberge was hanging off a side of it, not quite touching the floor.

Stary heard a muffled _thump _as Ranark and Doomsday landed simultaneously next to her, their eyes careful and not betraying anything. She wondered what they'd been talking about on the stone archway and why they hadn't joined the welcoming party earlier.

Ranark and Doomsday studied Plasma vigilantly, narrowed eyes analyzing the new general. Plasma lifted his head, tension clear in his body, as he returned their gazes with a sharp, diamond-like stare. Stary didn't know what happened during the exchange of glares, but Ranark stepped backwards, and Doomsday actually _hissed_, with a hint to her voice that suggested a laughter.

Darkrai broke the tension. He spread his arms and floated towards Plasma. "My friend," he said softly, his voice filled with thick emotions. "It's been a long time."

Stary checked to see if Ranark and Doomsday were shocked at all by Darkrai's lines, but both looked as if he'd confirmed something they'd had in mind. The two put their heads together and began whispering again, more urgently. She leaned in to listen, but they fixed their eyes on her with an evident message: _Go away._

"Do _not _come near me," Plasma said coldly, when Darkrai had reached within a foot of him. Stary was shocked by the iciness in her friend's voice. She couldn't understand why he'd treat Darkrai, their best friend, that way. Plasma's hackles were high, every muscle in his body tense and taut like a bowstring. His thick fur stuck up like metal spikes, every single strand of fur screaming,_ Danger!_

"What are you _talking _about, even?!" Stary snapped out, before Darkrai had the chance to look surprised. "We're best friends? Don't you _like _being close to us, to Darkrai?"

Plasma eyed her with a frosty glare, his voice quiet and controlled. Doomsday and Ranark watched the scene unfold with great interest. "The past is the past. And I do _not _need friends in this war, or right now, or in the future," he spoke emotionlessly, the words flowing out like frigid water as he stepped around Darkrai and headed up the path towards the castle. His hackles lowered a fraction of a bit, and his fur flattened down.

"How can you even _say _that?" Stary cried out, enraged. She dove into his path with her wings outstretched. "Have you forgotten our promise to stay together?"

Plasma's eyes looked like a dark void, empty of emotions or empathy. "_I _sure didn't," he said quietly. "But _someone _did."

Stary folded her wings, more puzzled now than angry. "What does that even mean?"

Plasma's eyes glowed gold, something Stary had never before seen him do. The flamberge at his side was immediately enveloped in the same golden light and pulled itself out of its sheath. Stary gasped. She recognized the blade.

The flamberge had a translucent, wine-colored blade that glowed darkly in the light. The spiral designs along the middle of the blade were as clear as they'd been the day Darkrai had made them, a decade or so ago. The hilt was silver, with runes of gold and blue that were as regal as their master.

"The _Bond of Friendship_?" Stary stammered. "It's still here? You still _have _it?"

"It is bound to me now," Plasma growled with a dark hatred Stary couldn't quite figure out in his voice. "Forever. Eternally."

Stary blinked her beady eyes. "How is that even _possible_?" she asked, confusion clear in her trilling voice. "The three of us created the blade. Why is it bounded to _you, _alone?" she demanded, her wind-chime-like voice the slightest bit angry. "And why in the heavens is it _floating_?"

Plasma didn't answer, while Darkrai still looked stunned. Stary whipped her head between her two old friends. What had _happened_, that she wasn't aware of?

Doomsday's claws clicking across the wooden floorboards shattered the tense silence. "Perhaps I should explain," she said in a voice as smooth as honey, dripping with a false sympathy that made Stary wince. "I believe Plasma means that the, err, _Bond of Friendship, _is a mind-blade now, bound to his mind, so he can order it around mentally. Is that not right?" she purred, her icy eyes glittering.

Plasma gave her a stiff nod, looking reluctant to answer at all.

"I don't get it," Stary said, inclining her head to one side. "What _are _mind blades?"

Doomsday laughed, her voice twisting hideously and flawlessly into a meticulously soft laughter. "They're weapons, of course," she crooned on superlatively. "Weapons that had been bound with promises and oaths. Weapons that connect to their… _host… _depending on whether those promises and oaths are held or broken. To have a mind blade, the blade must be in one of the creator's possession when either the oath is _strengthened…_" Her eyes glittered darkly, filled with a kind of excitement Stary did not understand. "Or _broken_."

Stary glanced at Plasma unsteadily. "The oath was _strengthened_, wasn't it?" she asked weakly. "And you had possession of it at that time. It must've turned into a mind blade when you joined the Shadow Force… isn't that right?" _Because our friendship is still as strong as ever, isn't it?_

Plasma made no confirmation, his golden eyes purposely fixed on the horizon.

Darkrai finally broke out of statue mode. He spun around and flew towards Plasma again, but a bit more warily this time. "My friend," he said carefully. "Are you alright?"

Plasma lifted his nose. "Of course," he said in a cool, precise tone. "Just tired. I'll be going to rest now, if you're done with the orders." He turned halfway around, then jerked his head to stare at Darkrai. "Permission to leave, milord?"

Darkrai nearly choked, his artic blue eyes flooded with pain. "Don't _call _me that, Plasmie," he said in a strangled voice.

Plasma whirled around, hissing angrily. Then he seemed to catch himself. "Then respect me and do _not_,_ ever _call me that again. _Ever_," he growled threateningly, his voice still somehow a quiet, feathery sound. "Don't treat me like what I was _before _you―" He bit back something that was probably the key term to how he felt towards Darkrai. "Please finish with your orders, _milord_." He dipped his head mockingly, his eyes fixed on Darkrai with a degree of pure hatred.

Darkrai winced, and Stary stepped forward, her wings spread, ready to break up a fight if it came to that.

"Now, now." Doomsday slid gracefully between Darkrai and Plasma as the two glowered at each other―Plasma's gaze full of hate, and Darkrai's eyes full of pain. "The Luxray's right. The day's not getting any younger with all this useless arguing. My lord―what are your next orders?"

"That's right," Ranark added. "Otri's down, Nova's injured, the rebels have retaken Striaton, and the Nimbasa rebels have won against us as well. All that stands between the two groups of rebels is Castelia City, which is _also _on the verge of rebelling. We need a plan, not a debate on the past." He gave Stary a glare that said, _I got this._

Stary folded her wings with a metallic click. Plasma's eyes had turned back into its emotionless state as he sheathed his mind blade. Darkrai hovered several steps back, as if unsure of what to say.

"Well?" Stary forced herself to speak. "We can catch up together later, I'm sure." But even as she said those words, she knew that it'd never happen, the way Plasma was now. "What's the plan, leader?"

Darkrai paused, reasserting himself to look like the noble he was supposed to be in front of his generals. "We're going to take Castelia City off the map," he stated stoutly, his voice as emotionless as Plasma's gaze. "Plasma, remember the bombs I showed you―err, the Weavile inventor showed you―in Sinnoh?"

Plasma nodded curtly, his eyes dark and forbidding.

"I want you to use that bomb on Castelia," Darkrai continued. "After you're done, set your forces in the city, because the rebels _will _attack after the bombing. I will send Doomsday and Ranark to aid you. There's no way the rebels can win a fight with all three of your armies, if they're even still alive after the bombing."

"_Finally_," Doomsday hissed excitedly. "I have been waiting for so _long_."

"I get paired up with an amateur and _Doomsday_?" Ranark screeched. "That is _so _not _fair_! How come I have to fight with Doomsday?!" he complained.

Doomsday smiled, showing her glinting fangs. "Face it, dear," she crooned. "Our fates are tied together."

"Please don't tell me that's a real thing," Ranark muttered under his breath. Doomsday snickered darkly.

"Stary." Darkrai turned his gaze on the Staraptor, and she shifted unsteadily. "I want you to go with your forces and _obliterate _Nuvema and Accumula Town. Even Striaton City if you get close enough."

Stary dipped her head. "As you say," she replied stoutly.

"Is that all?" Plasma asked. "When do we leave?"

Darkrai's eyes glinted. "Soon," he said in a menacing tone. "In a month's time. Those pesky rebels will be too oblivious while celebrating their victory at Striaton City to even _think _of helping Castelia City."

"What about Nimbasa City?" Ranark inquired. "Shall we destroy it too?"

Darkrai thought about it. "No―not yet," he decided. "Those lazy rebels are just a bunch of pathetic Pokemon playing war. I'll show them the full horror of our power. They'll give up after Castelia City utterly demolished, I'm sure," he finalized.

Doomsday shrugged excitedly. "You're the boss," she spoke confidently. "When do Ranark and I leave?"

Darkrai considered the thought. "I don't want your ranks to be accidentally intercepted in the bombing," he decided. "You two can leave a day after Plasma."

Doomsday nodded, and teleported away with her new Reaper's Cloak. Ranark slipped into the shadows and disappeared using his ninja-like stealth, leaving Darkrai, Plasma, and Stary alone. The three glanced uncomfortably at each other.

Darkrai cleared his throat after a moment's silence. "Plasma―"

"I don't want your apology," Plasma muttered quietly. "You don't know what you're apologizing for, anyways. Just… leave me be."

Darkrai lowered his head in defeat and vanished into the shadows. Plasma started walking towards the palace, every step heavy as if filled with pain. Stary hurried to catch up with him, her sharp talons digging into the dirt.

"What's…" She stopped herself before she could bring up Darkrai. She was pretty sure Plasma was going to slice her in half for that. She decided to focus on another topic. "It's awesome you got a mind blade now," she offered weakly. "I remember using the _Bond of Friendship_, you know, with my talons back then. It's the sharpest sword I've ever used and probably will _ever _use."

"You rely more on your sharp wings now, don't you?" Plasma spoke, with less venom in his voice than before. "I'd always pictured you like that, really, even when we were small." There was a hint of humor in his voice. "You were always into knives."

Stary laughed, feeling a spark of hope. Maybe the old Plasma wasn't gone, after all. "Well, I'd never expect you to wield a sword, really. I remember you holding the sword with your _teeth_. There was that one time you almost impaled yourself, remember?"

Plasma's lips twitched, as if trying to suppress a smile. There was an old glint of humor in his eyes. "That was stupid of me, wasn't it? Slobbering all over the hilt while trying to get a grip on it. Not the smartest idea ever, huh?"

Stary grinned. "Yeah," she said quietly, with a grin. "But you get all the good ideas all the time. You're our best tactician, literally. I mean―Doomsday's an oracle, so she pretty much relies on seeing the future to coordinate her attacks. Ranark's better at ambushes, I think; he doesn't really like open-space fighting. And Otri―the other general―he's better at charging at the enemy and getting us supporters. Nova's smart and strong, but uncontrollable. Me―well, I'm just a directionless wind, I guess. I just swoop in, nab whatever I can, then fly off." She flapped her wings. "Not much of a good strategist, really," she confessed.

"You'll get a hang of it," Plasma said, with a shred of warmth in his voice. "You're always quick to learn."

Stary smiled at the praise and walked on, her head held high. They strolled towards the palace gates. Then, when they were almost passing through the gates when Stary finally blurted out her big question.

"What's wrong between you and Darkrai?" she demanded, a bit hastily. "You two used to be fine before… but now…" She lowered her head. A gleam of tears shone like liquid diamond on her cheeks. "You two are so far apart. What went wrong?"

Plasma drew his sword and studied it. A ray of sunshine lashed through the blade, making it glow scarlet. He stayed silent, staring at the blade.

Stary pressed on carefully. "Plasma… really. You can trust me. Tell me what happened. I can help. I can fix this."

Plasma laughed a short, bitter laugh. "It's too late, Stary," he said in a low tone. "It's too late," he hissed.

Stary shifted uneasily. The sun was hot on her feathers, and she fluffed them out. The iron spikes of the gate gleamed undaunted at her, their sharp tips perfect for impaling. "Does it…" she said softly. "Does it have to do with _Bond of Friendship?_" she asked quietly.

Plasma studied the wine-red sword. The sunlight shone brightly on his pelt, making his gold markings glow like fire. "That's not its name now," he said at last. "I renamed it, because it no longer represents a link between friendship."

Stary blinked. "What? Why?"

"The one you call Doomsday didn't say this part," Plasma replied quietly. "But mind blades _are _mind blades because of either a blessing…" His eyes darkened. "Or a _curse_," he said the last word heavily, as if emphasizing its importance.

Stary shook her head. "_Bond of Friendship _is not, never was, and never will be a _curse_," she growled. "It's a _blessing_. A sign that Darkrai―a mythical Pokemon, an immortal―can keep his promises with us _mortals_."

"I bet so," Plasma muttered.

Stary sighed. She felt as if there was more that Plasma wanted to tell her, but didn't dare to.

"What did you rename it to?" she asked finally, her voice a timid whisper.

Plasma raised the sword so the sun shone fully through it, casting a faint red shadow against the sandy ground below. The gold and blue runes glinted in the sun, almost looking like they were _burning_, casting ghostly images of fire across Plasma's fur.

"The _Price of Betrayal_," he said finally, the sharp edge of the blade glinting as it caught the rays of the sun.

* * *

**In Striaton City…**

"Why do I feel like we're _always _in charge of helping rebuild stuff?!" Xeno grumbled as she shoved a long plank of wood into the skeleton of the house she was helping to build. "We're _soldiers, _not builders! This wasn't in my contract!"

"We didn't _get _contracts!" Rachiel reminded her with a friendly sparkle in her eyes.

Xeno huffed angrily, with an irritation Rachiel didn't understand.

"What's wrong?" the Houndoom asked her friend.

Xeno kicked the table she was using to saw planks in half. She must've been horribly angry, because she wasn't able to control herself and snapped the leg right off the table. "I'm all out for _fighting_, Rachie," the Breloom growled, anger kindling in her once-friendly eyes. "Recruiting. Leading armies. Magic stuff. Baking. Cooking. But _this_!" She gestured wildly at the half-finished house. "I didn't _sign up _to help those pathetic citizens _build houses_. Who exactly issued this order?!" she demanded.

Rachiel raised her tail in apology. "Hey, Xeno. I'm seriously sorry about this, okay? But as a soldier―we destroy stuff. As a Pokemon―we should rebuild stuff. That's what makes us fairer than those Shadow Force scum. _They _only destroy, but _we _do our best to fix what we've done. Imagine if you're one of the Striaton City citizens… how bitter would you be if your house got knocked down on the behalf of some patriots and they never came back to help you rebuild or say sorry?"

Xeno stayed silent, contemplating the words. Then her face wrinkled up―she knew Rachiel was right. "I don't like what you're saying―but it's true." She let out a disgusted snort. "But I'm the _lieutenant_. And I'm here doing this rubbish?" she snapped. "Okay, I can handle building things before, in Nuvema and Accumula. I can handle the sawdust and drilling machines and whatever because I knew that our numbers weren't great enough to only have part of the army build. But now… I'm of this high rank, and we have so many soldiers… remind me why the _generals _get to sit around playing chit-chat while the lieutenants work like they don't deserve their ranks!" she spat out the last words, venom clear in every pronunciation.

Rachiel winced apologetically. "I'll talk to Ralph about it," she promised, then turn around just as Jason jammed a syrupy waffle in her jaws.

Rachiel howled in rage. "What is _up _with you and waffles and war?!" she shrieked, irritated, through the mouthful of waffle.

Jason hopped up and down enthusiastically. "Ralph's called a meeting with all the lieutenants and generals and head medics!" he reported cheerfully. "They're planning the next step quickly 'cause they're sure Darkrai isn't going to let us retake Striaton. So―off you guys go! I gotta go get Lumiere and May!"

"The next step―already?" Xeno moaned, her mushroom-shaped head morphing into a frown.

"Stop complaining." Rachiel gave her a friendly nudge. "At least this means no building!"

Xeno, still grumbling, muttered long stanzas of different curses as she trailed behind the Houndoom, headed for the newly rebuilt Striaton City Hall.

"Is everyone here?" Ralph looked around, his sharp eyes securing on every detail in the room. The original Revolutionists minus a few, Akhelios the Striaton City mayor, and the mayor's attendants―his siblings and advisors―were seated around a round, polished table. Plates of chocolate, iced tea, crackers, and waffles (which made Rachiel groan) were being passed around.

"Yeah, I've finished calling role," Lumiere replied, the ghostly fires around him burning brighter as he looked up. "What's the plan, leader?"

Ralph shuffled uncomfortably in his seat at the mention, but didn't protest. "We need to plan our next step," he announced. "Darkrai's not going to take it kindly when he finds out―which he probably already did―that Striaton City is back under our control."

Mark tossed several dozen crackers into his beak and quaffed a tall glass of tea. "So what's going to be our next target? Nacrene City or Castelia City?"

Ralph hesitated. Nacrene or Castelia? "Nacrene's made it clear that it's staying neutral… but can we really take on Castelia City? It's one of the biggest cities in the world!"

Mark shrugged. "I dunno, bro, but one thing's clear, we're gonna _have _to take over Castelia one day or the other… 'sides, I heard they were planning on rebelling over there too. And I'm sure ya'll heard… Nimbasa started a big battle some days back. Would be good if we could connect with them and figure out a game plan together."

Ralph nodded warily. "But are we _absolutely sure _that Nacrene's staying neutral?"

The others looked doubtfully at each other. Akhelios spoke up, raising a cream-colored paw. "I tried communicating with Aronel―the mayor of Nacrene City―through video chat, but… there wasn't any answer. Aronel's not a coward, from what I know, but he's not a fighter either. I think he'd rather wait out this battle, no matter who's right or wrong."

"Jerk," Amethyst muttered, brandishing her new fire-stick.

Charnette, who'd recovered but had indefinitely lost her left eye and was still quite weak, snorted. "I doubt the Nacrene citizens are as cowardly as their pathetic little mayor doll. Maybe if you get over there in person, they'll change their mind. I can even do a soul scan if you―"

"Charnette, we've talked about this," May interrupted. "You're still weak from using so much magic. It wouldn't be wise for you to do anything else but rest as of now."

Charnette's perfectly angled eyes narrowed. "Are you _defying _my magic?" she asked deliberately, toxic in her every word.

May shook her head, surprisingly standing her ground. "I'm a medic, Charnette. You've lost a lot of energy by casting so many spells―not to mention the one you're using to cover you face. It's sapping your strength daily. I am _not _going to stand by and watch you go on a suicide quest where you'd die―or at least come pretty close to it―by casting a soul-scan spell."

Lumiere sliced in before Charnette could protest. "May's right, Charnette. You need _rest_. I don't care how badly Ralph needs you, you're not doing any magic unless we say you're better."

A half-snarl ripped from Charnette's throat. "How _dare _you―"

"Charna," Amethyst interrupted. "Enough, please. They're gonna be fine without ya. I don't think Ralph's _that _stupid to get his neck sawed off without us for a while."

"But―"

"_No._"

The attendants of the meeting glanced warily between the two daughters of life and death. There was a tense, angry glare from Charnette, countered by a calm but firm stare from Amethyst. Then Charnette sighed and stretched out of her chair leisurely.

"_Fine_, Ame. Whatever you want. But _next _time there's a magical mission, I want _in _and I don't _care _who I kill to get in, alright?" she barked, her warning clear as day in her voice.

"Sure," Ralph answered. "But what exactly are we… um… what _is _the mission we're going on but you're banned from?"

"To ask the Nacrene City mayor for help, of course." Rachiel sniffed. "I can't believe those book worms have _no _fight in them. At least a _fraction _of them should have fighting spirit."

"They would be a great addition to our army," Charnette added. "Nacrene City has the best arcane defenders and necromancers. Imagine what we can do with that much magic."

"But they're not machines made to work for us," May pointed out timidly. "Maybe we should talk to them, but not force them to do anything."

"Let them have free reign and their own decisions?" Xeno grunted.

"No threats. Just remember that," Lumiere said with a thoughtful look. "Say nothing about us _using _them, but _needing _them. The play of words will be an important factor in your conversation with Aronel. I've met him on several occasions. He's no fool, that Stoutland is. Even the tiniest mistake in grammar and wording _will _set him off."

"Like I said," Charnette grumbled. "_Book worms._"

"There's another reason we're not sending you, Charnette," Lumiere added. "Your play of words will surely insult him."

"What? There's another synonym for 'nerds'?" the Liepard protested.

Charlez rolled her eyes. "Um, _yes_, there's something called _scholars_, Charnette."

"What _are _scholars?"

Charlez hesitated. "Um… nerds?"

"There you go." Charnette twitched her velvet whiskers, apparently satisfied.

Rachiel made a gagging motion.

"So that's all set," Ralph confirmed. "Mayor Akhelios… please try to communicate with the Castelian and Nimbasan mayors for us to establish an alliance. Meanwhile…" His eyes scanned over the Pokemon seated around the table. "Lumiere, Rachiel, and Xeno… you guys come with me to Nacrene City to try and become… friends with them."

"Are you positively sure you don't want me along?" Charnette offered. "I could brainwash them!"

"Charnette," May grumbled. "If you use any more magic, I'm 98% sure you're going to morph into something unpleasant."

"And a 2% chance I won't," Charnette countered.

"Charnaaa," Amethyst warned.

"Ah, fine." Charnette didn't look pleased, but she let the matter drop.

"Even if you were strong enough to go and use that spell," Lumiere informed. "Like I said―Nacrene City has the best necromancers and such in the world. There's no way you can brainwash them, and if you even attempted to, they'd see you as an enemy and morph you into a puddle of slime."

"Which is why I'm bringing Xeno and Rachiel," Ralph summed up.

Rachiel wrinkled her nose. "Because we're not magic?" she asked.

"Yes, and because you guys _hate _magic."

"I don't _hate _magic," Xeno reminded him. "I just don't like it when they use magic…" She frowned. "Oh. I guess I hate magic then."

"So you two would be more cautious around magic as well," Lumiere said. "Good strategy."

Mark nodded."Well… good luck and don't get morphed into anything."

Rachiel glared back. "Maybe I'll learn some magic and morph _you _into something."

Mark chuckled. "Like that'll happen."

"Don't convince her," Xeno whispered. "She'll morph you into fried chicken!"

Ralph laughed. "We'll continue the meeting later," he decided. "Time to pay a surprise visit to Aronel!"

"I respectfully decline your proposal," the huge, silky-furred Stoutland spoke out clearly and emotionlessly as he confronted Ralph at the city limits. "Now please remove yourselves from my view while we continue to possess the dignity to remain courteous and polite to you and your respective grandiloquences," Mayor Aronel growled with clear authority and mind.

"Do you understand what he's talking about?" Rachiel whispered to Xeno.

"I dunno… could you get me a dictionary?" Xeno hissed back. "What's a grandil-whatever?"

"Grandiloquence," Lumiere answered. "A type of talk that is pompous and bombastic, full of pretty-sounding words and elegant turns of phrase that add up to nothing. Like how Aronel's using his words."

"Grandiloquence also means annoying," said a Glaceon on the mayor's right side. She had a strange, thick accent that was clearly not Unovian. "As in talkative, empty promises, and such."

"Snowflake," Aronel warned. "You do not speak without my permission."

Snowflake the Glaceon stepped back timidly. "Sorry," she whispered.

Lumiere frowned. "That accent… was that _Kalosian _I hear?"

"Yes." Snowflake dipped her head rapidly, with a quick glance at Aronel. "I came to Unova to learn more about 3-D modeling in order to 'elp with my own research. Nacrene City was ze best choice, being ze center of learning." She stepped back, her speech finished.

Lumiere frowned. "Funny. I haven't heard from the Kalos region in quite a long time…" he murmured to himself. Snowflake flicked an ear uncomfortably, but resigned to staying silent.

"_Ze_," Rachiel snickered.

"Shhhh…" Lumiere scolded.

Ralph raised his paws in exasperation. "But Mayor Aronel… you _do _understand Darkrai plans to obliterate _all _of us? Without Nuvema, Accumula, and Striaton to help maintain the bulk of the SF army, surely the taxes on your city must be―"

Aronel stiffened just the slightest inch. "Do _not _speak another word," he said coldly. "Nacrene City will decide her own fate. We do not need meddlers in the way of our learning." Next to him, Snowflake twitched her tail for permission to speak.

"Indeed," Snowflake spoke, as soon as she was granted her right. "I do not zink zose of you 'ere understand, but for zose of us who 'ave read ze 'istory of our world and studied ze wars, we _know _zat wars 'ave always destroyed much of ze learning progresses. We of Nacrene City refuse to let 'istory repeat itself. We will protect our ability to progress beyond others from zis cruelty you declare yourself innocent of." She flicked her ears, indicating she was done.

"_Zink_," Xeno wrapped her paws around her muzzle, attempting not to laugh. Nobody took notice of her.

"But―" Ralph tried to talk, but Snowflake snapped at him with a soft, barely controlled snarl.

"We do _not _want any part of zis in your _war_, General Ralph," Snowflake said frostily, her eyes so full of anger Ralph figured she'd be able to melt herself with a glare. "We _know _what you want from us. You want our magic. Our arcane runes. I say you want to use us!" she declared angrily, cold fury glowing in her flinty eyes.

"Busted," Xeno mumbled.

Rachiel punched her.

"_Snowflake_," Aronel growled. "You are pushing the limits of my equanimity."

Snowflake muttered a curse, but backed away..

"Leave," Aronel said in a barely restrained voice as he turned to the Revolutionists. "And stay away from Nacrene City. We will be strengthening our arcane barriers. The next time you come, uninvited, we will _not _be as friendly as we have been."

"But…" Ralph started, but Lumiere shot him a warning glare.

"Don't," the Chandelure warned. "Let's go."

"Oh, come _on_," Rachiel grumbled. "If it ain't for that Kalosian lady, I'm _sure _Aro-what's-his-face would've given in."

"He wasn't going to give in, whether Snowflake was there or now," Lumiere determined. "I could tell."

Xeno snorted. "Yeah, whateves. But what's a _Kalosian _doing on Unovian turf? Ever since the Shadow Force crawled up from the nether, all of the regions have been pretty separate. I can't remember the last time I got a good Lava Cookie from Hoenn! I hate to say it―but the idiots here only know how to make ice cream."

Lumiere frowned. "As far as I know, Snowflake's a pretty talented and international researcher. She's over the head in learning. I doubt even the Shadow Force's rules would've stopped her from going region to region."

"No wonder she lashed out so heavily," Ralph remarked. "If she's a law-breaker, she'd want to avoid conflict with the Shadow Force."

Lumiere sighed. He was about to say something, but a glint of color shrouded the edge of his vision. "Who's there?" he asked sharply, spinning around to glare at the forest that spread out along both sides of the road.

Monnie, in her brown cloak, stepped into their paths, wearing a bored look on her face. Her gold eyes glittered strangely as they stared, unfocused, at the group.

"It's you," Ralph accused. "So what's up with the prophecy? And your little group? Why are you here?"

"Ralph," Lumiere said. "She's been pretty neutral so far. I think you should lower the aggression a bit."

Ralph sucked in a sharp breath. "Fine," he grumbled. Then his eyes lit up and he stepped closer to Monnie. "If you're here, do you have a message for me?"

Monnie shrugged, then shook her head.

Ralph frowned. "Then can you send a letter to your leader?" he asked hopefully. "Can your leader help us in the upcoming war? You guys are rebels against the Shadow Force, aren't you? Why won't you―" he stopped.

Monnie had pulled out a magic quill from her cloak and produced a notebook. Taking the quill in her mouth, she started scribbling words, then handed the notebook to Ralph. On a blank page, the words were clearly carved in gold.

_We do not serve you. We do not owe loyalty to anyone but ourselves. Most of all, we will _not _help those who help themselves. As Snowflake had said_, _we do not take kindly to being used._

"We're _not _going to use you!" Ralph protested.

Monnie raised an eyebrow and scribbled swiftly on her notepad. _Oh, really? Give me a convincing reason._

Ralph tried to think. "We're united by the same cause―to destroy the Shadow Force. We want you to fight with us, so we can become stronger."

_Like an upgrade_, Monnie mused, engrossed in her writing. _Or do you mean more to the lines of fighting _for _you, not _with _you?_

Ralph sighed. "Can you please take a message to your leader then?" he pleaded. He saw no reason in arguing any further with Monnie―she obviously wasn't interested in an alliance.

Monnie raised an eyebrow. _No, _she wrote.

"Hold it right there!" Xeno demanded. "What makes you think you can just answer 'no' for your leader? And what's the problem with you taking Ralph's note to him?"

"I think the leader's a _female_, from what Lunis mentioned," Rachiel murmured.

"Whatever!" Xeno gave Monnie a sullen, flaring glare. "It's not going to _kill _you by taking a message to her!"

Monnie's strange eyes still wandered blankly around, though her actions were focused and composed. _I _know _what my leader will say. What I've written is simply and exactly her reply, do you not see? She may not be here, but she _is _listening._

Rachiel blinked. "Please don't tell me it's accursed communication magic," she grumbled.

Monnie lifted one of her pendants. _The communication pendant_, she wrote. _It links us all to her. _

"It's accursed communication magic." Xeno grumbled.

Lumiere floated forward. "But if you're not here to talk to us, then _why _are you here?" he inquired. "As far as I know, you guys only pop up to deliver doomsday messages."

Monnie flicked her tail. Then she nudged around in her cloak and brought out a ragged poster.

The poster was plain white, with the clear picture of a sharp-looking Flygon, holding a basket of berries. Below the picture were the words: _HAVE YOU SEEN THIS POKEMON?_

"One of your comrades went missing?" Lumiere asked.

Monnie nodded and wrote. _He went out for his daily flight earlier. Then he disappeared. We think he may have been kidnapped or attacked._

Lumiere studied the picture. "I don't think I've seen this guy around," he admitted reluctantly. "Sorry."

Monnie shrugged. Then, in a blur of brown and gold, she vanished into thin air.

"The darn magic and the godforsaken teleportation," Rachiel groused. "Why can't we have a _proper _war without the darn magic?!"

"Did you look at Monnie's eyes?" Xeno wondered aloud, completely ignoring Rachiel. "They looked _weird_. Almost like she…"

"Couldn't see?" Lumiere guessed. "I think she may be blind."

"How can a blind Pokemon act like that?" Rachiel demanded. "She can't see, for heaven's sake. How in the world is she able to move around and―"

Lumiere fixed her with a glare. "She has a strong aura-sensing ability, I think," he said cautiously. "I was analyzing her. It seemed to me that she has a small degree of magical ability. Not enough for her to cast spells like Charnette or Circe, but enough for her to be able to sense her surroundings. That's my hypothesis."

Ralph sighed. "I don't think it matters what Monnie's like," he murmured. "Here we are, ready to attack Castelia, and Nacrene City _and _Monnie's group refuses to help."

"All doom and gloom, huh?" Rachiel snorted. "You should get together with Xeno. You two have been so stormy today, you might as well turn into Electric types."

Xeno rolled her eyes. "Let's just get back to Striaton," she grumbled.

* * *

**In the White Forest…**

Marcus never thought he'd see the White Forest in his lifetime.

But now it glimmered out before him, washed in the bright, soft rays of the sun shining overhead. The huge silver trees twisted out above him, their branches and trunks flawlessly knotted into exotic, alien pictures that seemed to come straight out of a fairytale. Tall, flowery grass wreathed the braided roots of the trees as they intertwined with the satiny, velvety brown earth. Dark green vines curled around the tree trunks like emerald silk, cloaking the silver-gray bark in decorations of tiny ivy leaves and purples flowers.

"It's beautiful," Melodia whispered in awe. "This… this is truly spatial." Her wide, scarlet-colored eyes glittering like rubies, the Milotic floated forward, letting the long, silky grass brush against her smooth body.

Marcus inhaled a mouthful of fresh air, untainted by blood or civilization. He felt a strange quintessence in the place, as if everything he'd ever dreamed about had gathered in the few acres that was named the White Forest.

"It _is _beautiful," Marcus agreed, his teak eyes glowing, reflecting the sun like topaz. "I never thought the White Forest would look so… natural."

Melodia smiled gently. "Yes… it's perfect." she said simply. "Such a rare place―unblemished by conflict." She stared around in reverence, trying to take in everything at once.

There was a quiet silence between the two as they strolled through the beautiful forest, occasionally stopping to gawk at the amazing scenery―and there were dozens of them―as they slipped around the gargantuan trees. Finally, they stopped in a clearing that had been centered around the spiraled stump of what must've once been a huge tree―perhaps even the king of trees. The stump laid there in perfect condition, untarnished nor rotted by the weather. It was roundish with a few squiggly bumps here and there, and as large as a table, maybe even bigger. It was here that the two stared at each other with a knowing look as they peered over the tall trees, finally seeing the way through. The path, though well-worn, was hidden by the flowing grass. From the ground, it was almost invisible, but from a higher perspective, it was very much in existence. The pair let their gazes fix on the path―both knowing that it led to a crossroad beyond.

"It's been a long journey, hasn't it?" Marcus admitted finally, with a small laughter. "We've endured so many things―blowing up outposts, me going psycho…"

_Are you calling me PSYCHO, I am SIR CRESSRAI… address me as I am! _Psycho Eevee demanded. Marcus snorted and blocked the creature from his thoughts. He slipped his sword off his back and sat it down on the stump, placing a protective paw over it. "And we've seen so many different towns in Northern Unova." He let out a quivering sigh. His almond eyes fixed on the barely visible road again. "This path leads to Nimbasa City," he said, with a quieter voice.

Melodia let out a tinkling laugh. "Yes, it does," she agreed, then narrowed her eyes as she saw Marcus's expression. "What's all the fuss?"

"Beyond Nimbasa is Castelia… then…" He hesitated. "... the Revolutionists will probably be there. I heard they retook Striaton. They'll probably avoid Nacrene, since it's staying neutral. That means they'll be heading to Castelia City to secure it." He locked his gaze on the Milotic. "I would've asked this long ago, if I hadn't been so _annoyed _with your presence," he said, with a snort.

"_Annoyed_?" Melodia asked, with a level of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah." Marcus touched his sword with his soft, chesnut-colored paws. "You freeloaded on my ship, taught me terrible magic, and kept going on with those _awful _rhymes…"

"My rhymes are _not _horrible, you―" Marcus grinned as Melodia searched for a proper insult.

"My point is,"―Marcus took a deep breath as Melodia muttered to herself―"would you like to join the Revolutionists?" he asked formally.

"Oh." Melodia frowned, biting her lip. "_Oh_," she emphasized quietly.

"Well?" Marcus pressed. "You're rebelling against the Shadow Force, aren't you? You hate them too, don't you? They took _everything _from you―your…" He caught Melodia's pained glance and decided against going on. "The fact remains that joining the Revolutionists is the only _sensible _choice for you. As magical and strong as you are, I don't think you can take on the entire Shadow Force on your own… so…" He stared directly at her. "You'll join the Revolutionists, won't you?" he asked, almost pleading. "There's no one else who dares to rebel against them."

Melodia's eyes glinted strangely, an emerald hue suddenly encircling her dark red pupils. She gaze across the tips of the swaying grass, her face as emotionless as a blank slate.

"Well?" Marcus prompted. "You will, won't you?"

Melodia turned around to face him with a sad look. "I'm not joining the Revolutionists," she said softly. "For one, I'm useless…."

"Since when!?" Marcus protested, but Melodia simply stared straight through him.

Then she took a long, heaving breath.

"It has been a long journey―one I greatly enjoyed," she intoned. "We've met so many interesting things and have become great friends along the way," she went on, her words lyrically immaculate. "But it is my sadness to tell you I cannot stay―I do not wish to follow your path, or the Revolutionists' way." She smiled mildly at him.

"But… _why_?" Marcus demanded. "You said you hated the Shadow Force yourself. You _fought _against them. You fought _alongside _me. Why wouldn't you want to join the Revolutionists?" He glared hotly at her, anger burning in his ears.

Melodia returned his gaze steadily. "I have no wish to become a soldier-puppet or oracle for the ones who would treat me like a machine," she rebuked blandly. "I do not like to be so mean, but you have not seen the things I've seen. The Revolutionists―I do not think they are fighting for _true _justice, I believe. What happens to their dead―does your Lucario leader grieve? What about the aftermaths of the captured SF soldiers―does your leader reprieve? Is this war truly in black or white? Is what you and your leader believe in truly _right_?" she emphasized the last word.

"What _are _you?" Marcus spat out, disgusted. "You fight against the Shadow Force, and then you _say we're the same_. Whose side are you on, anyways? Why did you even _help _me if you're not going to join the Revolutionists? Don't you want to fight alongside me? Aren't we _friends_?" he snarled.

Melodia once again returned his gaze calmly. "I help for the sake of helping, my friend. And I choose my actions based on what I _know _will happen in the end. Some deaths cannot be prevented, and some deaths should _not _be prevented. The ways of oracles are always jagged―we belong to only _our _side. We protect those who don't _deserve _to die. The dead, the punished, the wicked, the living. To those ambitious leaders―what do they even _mean_? Just soldiers to do their bidding? To those who died, what are they to your leader? Lives that _should be _sacrificed because they were supporters?" Her fiery eyes, now glowing green, burned into Marcus's fur, turning his bones into jelly. "Neither side is right, but neither is wrong. That's how it's always been, all along. I prefer to see, to think, to be sure. In this war, I have my own demurs. I will do what's is best for justice, and never more. And I will not and _shall not _do anything cruel, unless of the outcome I am sure.

"So to you, my friend, I believe our companionship here will come to an end. You must go your way; I must go mine. But when we meet again, I hope it's still a strong friendship I find," Melodia said this melodramatically, with a fluid, absolute will.

Marcus choked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to obliterate the snake or cry or throw something. Maybe all three. "You're leaving me? Just like this? Just because of this _one _argument?"

Melodia shook her head impatiently. "I am not joining the Revolutionists, but joining them is on the path you lead. I shall go elsewhere―to see what my talents can exceed. Therefore we must part, with longing hearts, and go our separate ways after we depart."

Marcus was filled with a hopelessness. "But we can _use _you in the Revolutionists! You can be helpful there! Everybody would welcome you?"

Melodia's tail twitched. "I'd rather not be welcomed because of my future-telling gifts. And like I may have mentioned―I despise the Revolutionists."

"Why?" Marcus asked weakly. "_Why is that_?!"

Melodia laughed quietly. "Does a wind need reason for blowing, or nature to be growing? Does the sun need a reason to shine? Or the oceans waves to touch the shorelines?" she asked.

"Well… no… but…" Marcus tried protesting, but Melodia cut him off with a firm glare.

"My answer is _no_, and it will always be so. It's what my mind says, and my heart has told," Melodia spoke fluently. "It has been a great partnership, through many hardships we've endured. But I will not travel with you to meet the Revolutionists, as you'd preferred. Our companionship and alliances end here now, but never will I hurt you unless necessary―that is my vow."

Marcus hung his ears. "So you're leaving me," he said quietly. "Right now?"

"Yes." Melodia didn't need to go on another rhyming stanza to tell Marcus that she was sure. "I… I will stay here… this forest of which I am obsessed." She smiled. "But you must be going home to your other friends. I'm sure… _very _sure, that here our travels will end."

Marcus wanted to stay. He wanted to wander around with Melodia longer. He didn't understand why she was so eager to leave him. Did he do something wrong? Or was it something else?

But Melodia was right; he belonged with the Revolutionists. She didn't. So their journey had to end, no matter how heartbreaking. Marcus knew he'd never leave Melodia if he stayed any longer. So he, with reluctance in his eyes, dipped his head deeply before Melodia―a sign of great respect.

"Thank you for accompanying me for so long, and protecting and fighting alongside me," he said formally. "I… I hope we can stay friends, and still be friends next time we meet… whenever that is. I guess this is goodbye, then." He lowered his head, his tail drooping like withered leaves, and walked away, his sword re-strapped onto his back.

"Farewell!" Melodia called out after him, contently curled up on the giant tree stump. If Marcus had heard her, he gave no indication. But Melodia smiled. She was an oracle, after all. She _knew _she would see him again.

* * *

**In a dark cavern…**

"So you got knocked out of the sky, bashed your head head on some Rhyperior, and crawled into the forest to fall unconscious," Lunis spoke in a sarcastic voice as he nodded at a Flygon―Sandrain. "I have _nothing _to say, bro. Literally―_nothing_," he said with a disgusted snort. "And you're one of the elite agents... you're _tainting _our rep, kid."

"We sent literally all the free agents to look for you," the leader added quietly, seriousness in her calm voice. "Monnie, Team Relic, Zamza… even Gala. And yet, in the end, the Pokemon who found you was―"

"The Singing Serpent―Melodia, _yeah_, it's embarrassing," the Flygon grumbled as he threw a fleeting glance at the smiling Milotic beside him. "Long time no see, long-gone agent. How'd your mission go?"

"Perfectly," Melodia sang, her voice clear. "If it ended just in time for me to teleport and find you, I mean."

Sandrain huffed, rubbing his sore noggin. "Thanks for saving me, Melodia," he said with gratitude. "Even if you only did because you didn't know how to use the teleportation pendant." Melodia opened her mouth to protest, but Sandrain hurried on. "I guess I'll remember to bring my pendants next time," he added with a sheepish glance at the leader. "Sorry about that."

The leader nodded, forgiving him. Then she turned to Melodia. "What did you find out?" she asked, her voice controlled but urgent.

Melodia smiled. "_Everything_," she said as she handed over a large document.

The leader read the documents rapidly, as she always did. No emotion showed on her face, but her silence was enough to tell the ones present that she was surprised. Shocked, even.

"I would've _never _believed it," she murmured, half to herself. "This must be solved as soon as possible." Her gaze fixed on the ones in the cavern―Pearl the Vaporeon, Lunis, Melodia, Sandrain, Gala, Zamza… and the one they called Agent Frost - the assassin. Those were the elite agents, or at least most of them were. "Zamza, go to the command center and send a message through Team Relic, Monnie, and all of the search parties' communication pendants and tell them to return to their positions immediately. Gala, Sandrain, and Zamza… the three of you are to return to your posts." The darkly-cloaked figures darted off with quick nods.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked quietly. "W… What's happened?"

The leader silenced her with a gentle but firm look. Then her gaze landed on Agent Frost, who had been regulating an aura of cold ever since the meeting in the cavern had started. "Icicle," she spoke Agent Frost's true name carefully, but without hesitation. "I would _never _do this… but I'm sending you and Lunis on a joint mission to Nacrene."

"Um… why?" Lunis gave Icicle a doubtful glance. "We're not… compatible. Surely you remember the _last _time…"

"You looked _beau _as an ice block," Icicle supplied, snickering.

"Yeah," Lunis returned the snide comment, glaring. "And I'm sure you had a _wonderful_ time yanking all those daggers out of your hide."

"_This _is vital, because Darkrai is after it, and Darkrai _will _obliterate an entire city to get this relic," the leader returned. "Lunis, you have cunning and great magic… but even you cannot steal this relic and survive the attempt―no, it cannot and will _not _happen. This mission must be carefully planned, and I am convinced that only the two strongest agents in the stronghold may be able steal it under the _most complicated arcane defense _in all of Unova. We need a distraction. A foul play. And _then _the relic will be opened to us. I do not like stealing, but we may as well take all the relics that we need, including the one Darkrai is after, during this mission. Understand?" Her gaze burned into Icicle and Lunis.

Icicle shrugged. The assassin couldn't really care about who the partner for the mission was. With a smile, the dark agent approached Lunis. "We will 'ave a _wonderful _time working together, no?"

Lunis sighed, annoyance clear as crystal in his voice, then accepted the ice-cold paw. "_Fine_," he grumbled.

* * *

**In Accumula Town Hall…**

_Name: Vindictus_

_Species: Noctowl_

_Gender: Male_

_Skill: Potioneer_

_Notes:_

_Recruited in order to assist in magical research in the Shadow Force. Proved to be quite useless unless there is some good in the research for him. A brainwashing spell was cast on him. Under the spell, he proved to be a skilled potioneer. Condition: Incredibly unstable and insane. Assumed dead._

Lumiere cleared his throat uncomfortably as May read the document aloud. The others who'd gathered for the meeting shuffled uneasily. They were examining the crate of documents Charnette had brought back from the Outpost she'd raided earlier. "So _that's _what happened to Vindictus. No wonder he's so…"

"Insane?" Rachiel suggested. "Crazy?"

"_Abstract_," Lumiere decided. "Anything else in the crate?"

Charnette poked her muzzle around the files. "Yeah, there's Nova… but there's not much on her. Then there's Plasma, whose document is like, _blank _except for his name and species. Oh, and there's Scarlet." She yanked out the document and handed it to May. "Read, darling."

May shrugged and cleared her throat.

_Name: Scarlet_

_Species: Absol (shiny)_

_Gender: Female_

_Skill: Oracle_

_Notes:_

_Tracked for many years. Holds great predicting skills. With her in the Shadow Force ranks, the Shadow Force would be able to progress even further with far more speed as of now. Presumed to reside in Nuvema Town. Move will be made soon._

Across the document, red words were stamped diagonally across the page in an official, uniform style: _CASE SETTLED._

"Well, I don't like the sound of _that_," Charnette cackled with glee. "What else in here? Hmm… well, there's not much." She looked around the meeting table, then fixed her emerald gaze on Akhelios. "Well, my little primate friend. Do you have news for us?"

The Panpour coughed self-consciously and nodded. "I got in touch with Rayla, the mayor of Nimbasa City, and Static, the Nimbasan Revolutionist leader."

"And?" Ralph asked.

Akhelios shrugged helplessly. "Nimbasa's been cut off from resources ever since they rebelled. They're running low on supplies and morale. Rayla and Static plan to solve the siege problem before fighting again. The Nimbasans aren't exactly the fighting type either, Nimbasa being the center of entertainment and all. They're backing out of the Castelian battle."

"Wimps," Charnette commented casually.

"What about Castelia City's mayor?" Mark asked.

Akhelios's eyes brightened. "Good news," he announced. "Twilight―the Levanny that's the mayor―agreed to help us. They're planning on rebelling in a month's time. Most of the citizens are in with the plan―they're going to use the switcheroo plan you used for Nuvema Town. Twilight says we can start sending in fighters to replace the citizens tomorrow."

Ralph beamed. "Great!" he exclaimed.

"We should stay cautious, though," Charlez warned. "We don't know if the Shadow Force knows Castelia City's rebelling or not, but seeing that it's in our path to Darkrai, I'm sure they'll send more forces to Castelia City as well. We can't be too careful about this."

Lumiere nodded. "I'd feel a lot better if we have Monnie and Lunis' group to help us, though," he grumbled. "They ought to know more about the Shadow Force's movements."

"_Monnie and Lunis's group_," Charnette echoed, a dark laughter in her voice. "Oh, _seriously_? Dear Lightbulb Head, those two don't _own _the group."

"Will you _stop _with that nickname?" Lumiere complained.

"Well, Mark _knows _what the group's name is, but he refuses to tell us," Victor pointed out.

"Do you blame me?" Mark grumbled. "I owe them my loyalty, at the very least."

"Does it matter whether you expose your former group's name _that much_?" Rachiel asked sarcastically.

The Blaziken wore a mask that clearly said, _Yes, it does._

"If I remember right," Amethyst spoke up, her rough accent jarring her words. "There be a group of rebels we thinking were _you _folks. But now it lookie like they ain't. What did we call those rebels back then? Outcasts?" She looked at Charnette for confirmation.

"_Rogues_," Charnette remembered correctly. "The Shadow Force called them 'the _rogues_'. So I suppose we should use that term to define them." Her eyes narrowed at Mark as he shuffled tensely. "Problem, love?" she crooned.

Mark stiffened visibly. "No," he muttered. "I remember being called rogues by the Shadow Force while I was still in the… the group." He caught himself.

"I don't suppose you could get a message to their leader?" Ralph asked hopefully. "I think Monnie was being biased, acting on her own intentions when we met her. Could you―"

"No." Mark shook his head. "Only an elite could do that. Maybe some others could, but no. To them, I'm a deserter. I don't even have the communication pendant anymore―it disintegrated when I left."

"An elite?" Lumiere frowned. "Please, explain."

Mark frowned at his talons. "The… _rogues _have several rankings. There's the beginner's rank―the rank where we complete tasks and aren't trusted with vital information or the movements of our comrades and ourselves. That's the rank Marcus, Harmony, and I were in. We… well, Marcus and I became deserters after… the incident. We never had the chance to be promoted." He paused. "Then there's the vigilants' rank―the agents that are well-trusted and known, even control some of our movements and actions. And then there are the elites." He shuddered slightly at the words. "They're the ones with codes, and the ones who cooperate closely with the leader, and are able to go on secret missions ordered directly by the leader. Lunis is one. I think Monnie may be one as well, though I'm not sure."

"What do you mean by _codes_?" May asked, apparently interested.

Mark shifted uncomfortably. "In the groups, we all get agent code names. Mine was Agent Blazing Hood. Marcus's was Agent Masked Blade. Harmony's was Agent Halcyon. But _codes _are a different matter altogether. The elites have their agent code names, yes, but they also have _codes_, usually consisting of one name instead of two_. _For instance, Lunis' agent name is Agent Azure Moon, but his code was Code Lunar. Stuff like that. They're the main ones that are called to finish off attacks if there's ever a breach. I don't know anymore."

"He's telling the truth," Charnette reported loftily. "But most of this is useless. I don't like the idea of allying ourselves with a bunch of stuck-ups." She sniffed.

"Me neither," Amethyst agreed.

Ralph sighed deeply. He knew that he should forget the idea, but he _did _wish the rogues―whoever they were―would come out of the shadows and help. But his choices were limited. He was going to have to make do.

"With that settled,"―the Lucario met their gazes―"it's time that we rest and train. We have one month, and we'd better make the best of it. Meeting dismissed."

With a soft sigh that echoed across the room, the members of the meeting stood grimly and went their separate ways to prepare for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Chief Editor, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Chief Artist


	18. A Castelian Crisis

**Chapter Eighteen: A Castelian Crisis**

** A month after the battle at Striaton City, i****n Darkrai's Palace…**

"It seems that we need to send out another spy," Darkrai said thoughtfully as he paced his throne room, the only audience being General Doomsday. Standing before him, it was only the general and a silent, shrouded Pokemon floating quietly in a corner. Doomsday had a red crystal ball and was muttering excitedly under her breath.

"Wouldn't you agree, Doomsday?" Darkrai said, his eyes glowing with pure malice.

Doomsday nodded distractedly. "Yes, yes. Spying and all that rubbish. Why did you call me here?" She seemed extremely interested in her red crystal ball, her glacial eyes glittering with her visions.

Darkrai turned to her. "I'd like you to call a meeting and introduce Plasma to the others," he said. "You may leave now."

Doomsday muttered under her breath as she stared at her crystal ball. "Ah, yes… the future… interesting… death… hmm. Oh, I can leave? Okay! Meeting, Plasma, other generals―got it. Should take about five seconds unless… hmm… huh? Well, dear me… didn't see that…" Still whispering, she padded out the door.

Darkrai sighed, then turned to the Pokemon floating in the corner. "Once, you were the exiled queen of the Northern Kingdom," he said. "Then you were my loyal assistant, defeating those Kalosian shape-shifters… those special breeds of Eevees…" He laughed quietly. "Now I have a special mission for you, _Forever Hidden_."

The cloak Pokemon floated quietly over, her posture regal. A cool aura rolled off of her. "Yes, my Lord," she said. "What is it?"

Darkrai turned to the tapestries that hung down the marble walls of the room. "I'd like you to assassinate that leader of the rebels," he commanded. "Bring his body back to me. After that, I will grant you what you want the most… Revenge against Queen Matilda."

Forever Hidden hissed. "Yess… the one who stole my throne. The one that ended my rule! Yes! I will do this mission, if only to overthrow her!"

"You will have her head," Darkrai assured her. "Even now, I will soften her with lies and deceit. She will not be able to stand against your powers."

Forever Hidden cackled with silent laughter. "You're a playful one, my lord," she hissed, her voice splintering like the howling arctic wind. "Do not betray me. I am the one who tricked the shape-shifters to their deaths. I am the one who twisted the mind of that Weavile intellectual into joining us. It would be wise and _safe _for you if you do not attempt to go back on your word…" With a final, snickering laugh, she spun and floated out the door, her garments floating out behind her.

Darkrai smiled as he paced his throne room. As soon as Unova wasn't a rebellion hot spot anymore, he would finally retake Hoenn and Kalos. Nothing could stop him from becoming a god.

_When they see me defeat Arceus_, he thought darkly to himself, _they will learn! For I am Darkrai, the Master of Nightmares, Lord of the Dark. I destroyed Cresselia's dream-blooded line of Eevees. I ended the Eevee shape-shifter followers of Mew. They will learn!_

Outside, the lunar eclipse created a blood-red moon.

"Where are the others?" Ranark complained loudly as he reclined on a couch around a large circular table, its edges beautifully carved into various patterns. "I don't remember Stary being so slow!"

Doomsday, who was sitting on a small couch across from him, her posture comfortably graceful, rolled her eyes mutely and scowled at the table. "Darkrai says, 'Call a meeting and introduce the other generals to Plasma!' I say, 'Fine! Yes!' And then after _all _the work I do, they show up half an hour late. I have half a mind to annihilate this palace!" She turned to Plasma, who was seated stiffly, his posture formal and correct, beside her on another couch. "Won't you agree, dear?"

Plasma inclined his ridged head to one side, but did not reply.

Doomsday laughed. "The silent type, hmm? I have a feeling things are going to get a bit dicey when Stary _finally _shows up with those other two fools." Her light tone suddenly modulated into a deep snarl. "I'd _love _to rip _all _their throats out!" she grumbled.

"Whoa, turn it down a notch, Doomsday." Stary entered the meeting room, her metal-tipped wings clinking as she walked. "Nova and Otri just recovered from being nearly obliterated, you know. Play nice."

"Not in my dictionary," Doomsday sneered menacingly. Stary sighed, while Plasma looked uncomfortably around.

"So this is the new rookie, huh?" Otri rasped, his throat not quite healed from Amethyst's fire stick yet. "Looks like roadkill."

"Otri," Stary warned. The Krookodile snorted.

Nova cleared her throat. "My troops are assigned to train for now," she said quietly. "I'd like to leave and join them if there's nothing of importance."

"You will _stay_," Doomsday hissed. "Everybody, sit down."

Noting the threat in Doomsday's tone, every general quickly took a seat in the couches that lined the perimeter of the round table.

"What's the hurry, Doomsday?" Stary asked anxiously. "Something wrong?"

Doomsday ignored her. "General Nova, Otri, this is General Plasma," she announced in a clear tone much, much different from her malicious timbre moments before.

Nova looked uncomfortable, and she dipped her head towards Plasma. "Pleased to meet you," she said. "I hope we can work together in the future."

Otri snorted. "You don't look like much. I guess you only got in 'cause you're one of Darkrai's homies. Pah! Blackmailing amateur!"

Stary glanced at Plasma, who was studying the two generals with a cool and calculating glance. He didn't seem either insulted or impressed.

Nova coughed as the generals all sat in silence. "Is that it?"

"Yep, you can go now," Doomsday said cheerfully.

Stary frowned. "Then what was up with that attitude before?"

Doomsday snorted. "You'd be irritated if your guests arrived half an hour late for a five-second speech, too."

"Yeah, and that five-sec speech wasn't even _worth _this little spike ball," Otri muttered.

Ranark sighed. "This is getting boring. Doomsday, you said this would be exciting."

"Sure it's going to be," Doomsday replied. "Nova has to leave first."

Nova blinked. "Why?"

"Because you're not part of that very exciting future. To get there, you have to leave," Doomsday replied. "Bye-bye."

Nova frowned, but took her leave.

"Now what?" Ranark asked.

Doomsday shrugged and smiled mysteriously. "Watch."

Plasma had been sizing up Otri, his eyes flicking over the general. Finally, he spoke. "You're a general? You don't seem to have the fighting spirit."

Otri snarled, then winced as his throat unleashed a sharp jab of pain. "You wanna fight, punk? I'll show you how _hip-hop stars _fight!"

Plasma tipped his head to one side. "I remember now. You were that singer," he noted mildly. "How can you be one, with that voice?"

Otri screamed and hurled himself at Plasma. The Luxray moved faster than teleportation, and appeared behind Otri at the speed of thought, sidestepping Otri's next wild blow. His red-gold eyes narrowed as he carefully calculated and analyzed Otri's battle style and weak points. Slipping deftly under another blow, he slammed all his weight against the bottom of Otri's jaw, with a crushing force that sent Otri reeling and crashing to the ground. The Krookodile laid flat-out on the ground, dazed.

"_Nice_," Doomsday purred, laughing. "I wish Darkrai didn't order me to not harm his poor little supporter. Otherwise he wouldn't still be here."

Stary stared at Plasma in awe. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Plasma kept his silence for a small moment, then spoke. "I analyzed his movements and the position and speed of his attacks. I also calculated how much weight he was using to keep his balance. Once his weakness was clear, I hit him with the correct amount of force per square inch to destabilize his body's systems and knock him out."

"You're like the male version of Doomsday," Ranark praised. "Except Doomsday's not as smart as you."

"_Pardon _me?" Doomsday snarled. "Want a go at it, ninja frog?"

"If you're not afraid of dancing," Ranark retorted.

"Then let's tango!" Doomsday hurled herself at Ranark, and the two went tumbling away, screeching in anger.

"They're always like that," Stary whispered to Plasma. "General rivalry, you know." Plasma grunted in reply, his sharp eyes fixed on the two other generals.

"Doomsday seems to have the upper hand," Plasma replied after a moment, his eyes narrowed into flinty slits. "I suppose that would be because of her ability to see the future and react quickly to whatever visions she saw."

"Yeah, Doomsday's cool that way," Stary agreed. "Nova is, too, in her own way. But Darkrai's been pretty hard on her these days―she lost the battle in Nimbasa City and got ambushed on her way to Striaton City―which Darkrai decreed was a reason why we lost the Straiton City fight. I should probably check on her later. Do you want to come?"

Plasma frowned slightly. "That Noivern―Nova―seems to have a split personality. She seemed _normal_, and calm on the outside, but I sense a conflict within her."

Stary looked surprised. "You noticed? Yeah, Nova has something called the Berzerk Gene. She tries to contain it to prevent herself from accidentally going haywire and killing everything in sight… but I'm afraid she hasn't been able to restrain it. Her lieutenant―Robert Shaw―seems to have found a way to get her out of her Berzerk Form, but none of us understand it."

Plasma narrowed his eyes. "Did Darkrai recruit her for this gene, only?"

Stary stepped back uncertainly, then sighed. "Yes, he did. He's doing some… experiments with the Berzerk Gene. I don't like it, but he says it's for the greater good, so I believe him."

Plasma frowned at her, but didn't say a thing.

The door suddenly swung open. Doomsday and Ranark, who had been fighting near the door, both jumped to their feet. Doomsday used her Reaper Cloth to teleport to Stary, but Ranark, who didn't have the ability to foresee anything, slammed into the door and was crushed against the wall.

"Ow," the Greninja complained. "Ever heard of, 'Please knock on the door before entering'?" Then his eyes widened as Darkrai floated through the doorway. "I didn't really mean that! Sorry!"

Darkrai ignored him coolly, and turned to Plasma. "I wish to speak with General Plasma. The rest of you, please leave."

Doomsday shrugged carelessly. "I'm going to go look after my regiment. Events are coming, and they must be prepared," she murmured. "_Cursed soul, broken oaths… _hmm… interesting…"

Ranark followed her. "Looks like we're finally being deployed," he sighed. "I should probably get my troops ready." Stary dipped her head towards Darkrai, then flew off, her wings clashing against each other.

Darkrai floated over to Otri and kicked him. The Krookodile groaned. "Yo… 'sup?" he said weakly.

Darkrai's eyes flared with anger. "Get your useless hide over to the training center and work with your troops, along with Nova. You two will be in charge of attacking Nimbasa City in two month's time. If you fail _one more time…_" He left the threat hanging precariously in the air. Otri's eyes widened, and he stumbled off.

Plasma waited quietly beside Darkrai. The dark lord turned to the Luxray.

"Well?" Darkrai asked. "Did you figure out a plan?"

Plasma's face distorted into slight confusion. "A plan for what, milord?"

Darkrai's eye suddenly widened. "You didn't get my note?!"

"What note?" Plasma inquired, sounding slightly puzzled. "I didn't receive any letters from you except the one regarding the Shadowia Bomb and the lake guardians."

Darkrai cursed under his breath. "Then it didn't reach you. I told one of the Outposts in the Northern Kingdom to send a letter to you regarding… an artifact. But the outpost must've been sabotaged. Don't worry about it. I'll figure something else." He stared at Plasma levelly. "Today, you leave for Castelia City. We both know that the innocents are out of the city, so that place will be teeming with rebels and the Castelian citizens who wish to fight. Understand?"

"I will do what I must," Plasma replied quietly. "I'll go prepare my troops now."

Darkrai hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. "Thanks."

"Thank the soldiers who died for you," Plasma said slowly. "Not me." He then turned and walked out the door.

Darkrai's eyes brimmed with something like tears. _What happened to you, Plasmie?_

* * *

**Somewhere over the ocean…**

"For Arceus' sake, Latios, Latias!" Meloetta cried as she hung desperately to the railing of the sled she was in, along with the lake guardians and the Swords of Justice. "You might be used to traveling at the speed of Sonic Boom, but I―"

"Chill, Meloetta!" Latios yelled as he sped across the ocean, wind shrieking past him. "We aren't even in Mega Form yet!"

"Shh, brother," Latias chirped. "You know they're not used to being awesome, and obviously not used to traveling faster than light. Give them a break!"

"I think I'm going to puke," Azelf muttered.

"Hold it together, sister," Mesprit murmured.

"I know, and it's taking all of my Willpower."

"How would you puke if you hadn't eaten a thing in hundreds of years?" Uxie wondered.

"Do you honestly think I didn't down some of that mushy lake water when I woke up?" Azelf asked.

Mesprit and Uxie both edged away from Azelf.

"If we take a break, I'm going to barf on that Latios," Terrakion grumbled.

"Can someone switch seats with me?" Virizon asked, looking queasy. "I don't want to be seated next to His Bovine Majesty when he loses it."

"Both of you―stay composed," Cobalion said, not looking much better than Terrakion. "They are doing us a favor by transporting us. Do not be ungrateful."

"I hope those are the words you say when Terrakion pukes on you," Virizon muttered.

"How long until we reach it?" Meloetta asked, her voice lost in the wind, but the Eon Duo had sharp hearing and heard her words perfectly.

"A minute or so!" Latias told her cheerfully. "Of course, if we morph into our Mega Forms, maybe seconds?"

Meloetta turned as green as her hair. "Please… don't…" she begged.

"Can we just get there ASAP?" Terrakion complained.

Latias trilled with laughter, while Latios grinned a sideways smile at his sister.

"Shall we?" Latios asked. "The faster, the better, right?"

Latias grinned mischievously at her sibling. "Can you beat me without being in your Mega Form?"

"Uh―guys!" Terrakion called, looking panicked. "I didn't really mean it!"

"Too late!" Latias and Latios suddenly paused for a split second. Then the seas boiled and the winds hurled backward as the two zipped forward at the speed of light, seemingly bending time and space as they hurled themselves at a velocity that could be considered teleporting. A sonic boom pierced the air. The legendary and mythical passengers screamed, but their cries were lost in the wind.

Exactly one minute and fifteen seconds later, the two eon siblings skidded to a stop on an island only visible and approachable by legendaries, their heads held high. The sled slammed into them, tossing its passengers into the air and smashing them face-first into the ground.

Terrakion spat out a mouthful of dirt, then immediately puked. Virizon stood unsteadily, while Cobalion did the same with much less grace. Meloetta and the lake guardians flew around haphazardly, bonking heads and flying into each other.

After they all recovered, the legendaries formed a small group and stared in wonder at the magnificent structure that rose before them.

Marching off along either side of a road made from multicolored crystals, marble columns supported a large silver roof, both structures embraced by glowing emerald vines with flowers the colors of various jewels. Far away, a large, gleaming palace made from pure white jewels glowered at the small group of legendaries, the gems used to decorate it were minuscule against the massive size of the structure.

"The new Hall of Origin," Uxie breathed. "After Arceus' awakening in Sinnoh, Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga warped space, matter, and time to create a new palace where Arceus may rest, to ensure that no mortal Pokemon would ever attempt to disturb or control the Creator, the Trio Master, Arceus."

After Uxie's last words, the others were compelled to carefully walk along the dazzling road that stretched before them. They all knew there were only four living beings on this island besides them, and even they―legendaries―seemed rather insignificant to the god that rested mere miles away from them.

At last, the road stopped, giving way to a large plaza with three strange, glowing fountains. The one on the left side of the plaza was made completely from foggy ice, and a white diamond was summoning clear, crisp water to flow into the basin of the fountain. The central fountain seemed to be sculpted entirely out of red and amber crystals, and the red diamond-shaped crystal that levitated above the fountain was spewing blazing hot lava that showed not a speck of ash nor dark gray. The one on the right was perhaps the strangest of all―a fountain with a strong magnetic field that seemed to have been made out of the stone from Chargestone Cave, except that the power was magnified tenfold. From this fountain, a pure white-blue substance similar to water flowed from a white-yellow diamond into in the fountain.

The strangest thing was that the liquids didn't overflow the basins of the fountains. It seemed that the crystals that produced the matter also had the ability to recycle each respective fluid, making sure that none of it touched the gleaming plaza floor.

Latios cleared his throat. "Uh… so this is the place where they should be. And unless the elemental chickens morphed into those fountains, I'm pretty sure they're supposed to come meet us."

The plaza stayed silent except for the gurgling of the fluids.

Latia winced. "Maybe you shouldn't have called them chickens."

"We need to state our business," Uxie informed them calmly. "They control the doors to the Palace―to the God Arceus. We need them to open the doors, and they need us to present our case first and decide whether our situation is worth contacting the God."

Latios blinked. "Ugh. I'm no good with the diplomatic stuff. Sis, I got your back."

"Why me?" Latias grumbled. "You think I'm better with words? Please."

"I'll do it," Cobalion said briskly, stepping forward. "The Legendary Birds! The Winged Mirages!" he addressed firmly. "I am Cobalion, leader of the Swords of Justice! Beside me are the other seekers―the Eon Duo, Meloetta of Music and Dances, the Lake Guardians of Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge, and my companions―excluding Keldeo―from the Swords of Justice," he introduced. All three fountains glowed brighter. "I present my case: Darkrai has taken the seat of the Supreme Leader and is wreaking chaos across the regions! His tactics have destroyed the many innocent lives of the mortals, and we fear he may be attempting to claim the powers of the God―Arceus! With Giratina also involved, it is only a matter of time before Darkrai becomes truly too powerful for us to control. The world will be in turmoil then, and it will be the ultimate end of the world―the major legendaries have awakened and are battling, and only Darkrai and Giratina benefit from this chaos. This is our case―we need the advice of the God. We need his strength to prevent this disastrous future. I speak the truth with a clear mind. Please grant us passage to the Palace―the new Hall of Origin."

The fountains all started bubbling fiercely, and Virizon stepped back skittishly. Then the three fluids in the fountains separated themselves from the crystal structures, forming into avian shapes. The ice-cold water on the left shifted slowly into a graceful blue bird with understanding scarlet eyes and a long, ribbon-like tail. His body froze the water molecules in the air and he presented a field of cold.

The magma in the center of the plaza formed slowly into a large bird with gold-orange plumage and blazing head crest as well as a tail and wingtips made of flames. Her eyes were dark and forbiddingly black, and she radiated dry, burning heat.

The electrical liquid on the right manifested into a golden bird with visible bolts of lightning as wings and a tail. His dark eyes were encircled by black and tufts of his spiky feathers were as coal-black as darkness. A magnetic energy circled him, crackling with blue electricity.

"We are the Winged Mirages," Moltres spoke, her eyes stern as she hovered over her empty fountain. "We return your call."

From the left, Articuno spoke. "We will now counsel."

"Let us begin." Zapdos agreed from the right.

The three birds paused, the only sound in the air was their breathing and the flapping of their giant wings.

"The Iron-Willed-One speaks the truth," Articuno spoke, his voice as gentle as snow. "Great disaster rises among the path Darkrai creates. I have seen this in my divining ice. It is one of the futures."

"I have seen the same in my lava and the fires that speak of the future." Moltres's voice was a double timbre, her voice soft and faint but as deadly as flowing lava. "Yet I see even greater disaster if the Master of Creation, the Ultimate God, awakens."

"The mirages made by my magnetic fields predict the same," Zapdos said in a voice like rolling thunder. "Yet there are many other futures. The Prophecy speaks of this also."

"The Prophecy?" Uxie wondered aloud.

"The first part of the Prophecy," Articuno murmured. "Beginnings and Ends."

"The second part of the Prophecy," Moltres muttered. "Awakening and Death."

"The unborn, final part of the Prophecy," Zapdos whispered. "Chances and Choices."

All three birds went quiet, and the seekers―the legendary Pokemon who awaited the verdict―glanced at each other nervously. Uxie looked perplexed; she knew that the legendary birds were tied to Lugia, the Guardian of the Seer, who in turn was tied to Celebi, the Seer of Prophecies, from where all prophecies were born, which meant that the three legendary birds could easily get instant prophecies from Celebi. But she had never before seen a Pokemon predict the meaning of a prophecy before it came into existence. She now saw why the three birds chose to guard Arceus and forswear themselves from the mortal world. It was safer, for both them and the universe.

"Let us vote," Zapdos decreed. "I say no. The futures may all be bleak, but none can be worse than the one during which the god wakes. _Veto_. I cast my vote."

"I agree with the ones who seek," Articuno spoke. "Only the god can end Darkrai's chaos quickly, before he does more damage to the mortal world. _Ita vero_. I cast my vote."

The seekers stared at each other, their panic clear. It was one to one, a tie.

"Then it seems I must cast the final vote," Moltres murmured.

All beings held their breath as Moltres slowly closed her eyes to think.

"Sister," Zapdos said. "What is your vote?"

"The fires do not lie. I will not lie also," Moltres said quietly, her eyes still closed. "Remember, siblings, we are here by Arceus' will and our own decision." She paused, her flames crackling along her body. "After the God woke to stop the Great Battle in the mortal world, much devastation followed. Remember how he told us to never wake him, lest he destroys the world yet again."

"But the world will end if Giratina and Darkrai rise to power!" Azelf protested. "Think about it―if Darkrai wins, Giratina will drag everything into the Reversed World, and render the Overworld dark and forbidding. It will be the end of the world if that happens!"

Moltres slowly opened her eyes. "Being of Willpower, you speak of one future. Yet there are many other paths, different futures. I do not believe the God should wake, by his own will and for the safety of the mortal world."

"But the mortal world's going to be destroyed if Darkrai continues!" Mesprit argued. "After he conquers the world, he'll come straight here, take you guys out, and destroy Arceus and take his power! Surely the god wouldn't want that!"

Moltres stared levelly at Mesprit. "Beholder of Emotion, no one said that Darkrai will not be met with resistance. Nobody predicted that in all futures he will win. One cannot claim that the world will end if Darkrai continues. You cannot state that we will be defeated if that happens. Even if we are defeated, they cannot take _our _power. They cannot make us open the entrance to the Palace, either. Not Giratina, nor Darkrai, nor any new advances in the world of technology. They cannot enter the palace. It is not safe to wake the god. He does not want many things, but most of all, he does not want the world to be destroyed by his own work. I disagree with you. _Veto_. I cast my vote."

"No way!" Latios mumbled. Latias hushed him.

"Then it is decided," all three birds murmured. "_Veto_―two. _Ita vero_―one. They will not enter. We will not open the entrance."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Latios groused. "After all that flying and being awesome, you guys are rejecting us?! Talk about stubbornness!"

"I wish we brought Zygarde," Latias grumbled. "He could've argued them out of their petty voting business and busted open the doors."

"Can it, guys," Cobalion intervened. "The answer is no. We have to accept their decision. We need to find another way now."

"What if that _was _the only way?" Meloetta asked weakly.

"There is _never _only one way," Articuno said gently. "Just as there is never a true right or wrong. There are many futures, influenced by your choices. Do what you must, but not what you want. I believe, although I cannot intervene, that you will know what to do when the time comes. Perhaps Darkrai will win, maybe he will not. Overall, you must trust your actions and do what is best for the world."

"Suckers," Latios mumbled.

"Please leave now," Moltres said sternly. "You have been vetoed. You have no right to stay here."

"Sister," Articuno said swiftly. "There is much at risk here."

"Tell that to her _before _she made her vote," Zapdos rumbled.

Moltres met Articuno's gaze. "We cannot leave our stations, brother. The votes have been cast. The agreement is _no_."

Articuno stared at her, then lowered his head in acceptance. "Very well. I will not press the matter any further." He turned and rested his gaze on the seekers. "Farewell, friends… and good luck." Then all three legendary birds dispersed back into their fountains as energetic water, flowing in their basins.

"Wimps," Latias grumbled. "Well, what do we do now?"

"At least Darkrai's not allowed to attack the mortals right now," Virizon said. "Which would give us more time. I say we prevent Giratina from being able to break through the charm of the Reversed Tunnel and arrive in the Overworld."

"For that, we need the time-space orbs," Uxie proclaimed. "Bringing up another question―where are they?"

There was a silence, then Latios sighed. "We really screwed up, huh? Depending on those little jewels to stop the God of Antimatter… ugh. Who _made _those things, anyway?"

"That doesn't matter," Terrakion said. "As much as I hate to agree with Virizon, she's right. We gotta find those orbs first. Then we've got most, if not all, of the legendary artifacts protected."

"So… anyone have any ideas?" Latias asked uncomfortably. "I love treasure-hunting, but you gotta know where the treasure is first, or at least a clue."

Then a clear voice spoke out. "I know where they are."

All heads swiveled wildly, and an invisible Pokemon materialized in front of them. She had pale eyes and a soft pink body with a long tail. She was the Goddess of Creation, the First Goddess, sister of Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia.

"The mortals have come to the same conclusion―that Giratina and the legendary artifacts are the main problems," Mew said quietly. "I once blessed a line of Eevees with the ability of elemental shape-shifting. Thanks to Darkrai, only one remains. But I have contacted this shape-shifter, and it appears that some mortals already have the time-space orbs and some of the Plates. Let us go retrieve them, and hide them so that Darkrai and Giratina will never reach them again."

"Why are _you _here?" Latios demanded.

"Latios, shut up for a mo'," Latias turned to Mew. "So what are you telling us to do? I thought Cobalion sent you to convince Cressalia to bring out her dream powers and give Darkrai a good smackdown, right?"

Mew smiled gently. "There are some things the moon goddess refuses to do. I will not force her against her will. As for what I want _us _to do… why, I want us to go meet the rebels against Darkrai, of course!"

Latios groaned. "First, we get rejected by a bunch of elemental chickens. Now we're going off to play trading market with the mortals. This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Please shut up, dear brother," Latias grumbled. "Hop into the chariot, folks. Let's get outta here."

* * *

**In Castelia City…**

"We should get ready," Ralph said, looking around at the generals and lieutenants seated around him, and the mayor of Castelia City―Twilight the Leavanny. "First, we need to drive the Castelian Shadow Police Force out of the city. Then we'll face whatever Darkrai has in store for us."

Lumiere nodded, then glanced at a sheet of paper. "Half of both the 1st and 2nd Regiments have switched with the citizens who wish not to fight. We'll leave half of both the 3rd and 4th Regiments, with Amethyst and Mark, behind to protect the cities and towns under our control. Several units of the air forces from Nuvema, Accumula, and Striaton are assisting Castelia from the air. Victor,"―the Chandelure turned to the Snivy―"while the rest of us go off to get the rest of the army, you will be in charge of fighting the Castelian SPF and starting the revolt, understand?"

Victor puffed out his chest at the sound of such an important task and nodded importantly.

"I'll check in with the spies I sent out about the deployments of the Shadow Force army after we get back to Striaton to get my army," Charnette said. "Let's go, shall we?" She rose to her paws daintily, her one good eye narrowed as she surveyed her comrades.

"I'll go as well," Twilight volunteered. "I'd like to see the statistics of your army."

Ralph nodded. "Come on, guys." His auburn eyes turned into slits as he gazed out the window at a patrol of police passing by. "Let's go."

* * *

**In the air…**

Plasma stared silently out the cockpit window as the lead jet for the Shadow Force Air sped through the stinging sandstorms from the Desert Resort. His posture was straight, even though it took every bit of his willpower to not collapse. But Plasma was used to this pain. He had grown familiar with the burning curse that a broken oath, a long time ago, had brought on him.

The curse wasn't fair, of course. He hadn't been the one who broke the oath sworn upon the _Bond of Friendship_―now the _Price of Betrayal. _But he had been the one holding the sword when the promise was broken, resulting in a blistering curse that had no cure, not even if the broken promise sealed itself.

Plasma ignored the pain stiffly and thought about what he was about to do. He glanced at Shadowia Bomb―a spiky bulge of darkness―that was the only passenger beside him on the jet. A purple twenty was painted on it, representing the radius of the bombing zone. Plasma's only other companion was the Gliscor that flew the jet, and no other Pokemon were present.

_So many deaths_, Plasma thought, and guilt scorched through him, almost masking the constant flaring pain of the curse. _It will be my fault. All of those deaths… _He closed his eyes. _I can't do this… but I have to. _

It was because of the curse that he couldn't disobey Darkrai, though the dark lord knew not. It was because of the curse that Plasma was here as a general in the first place. The curse overwrote his willpower, unconsciously influencing his thoughts and tying his loyalties to Darkrai―the one who broke the promise he made Plasma a long time ago.

Plasma had tried to overcome the curse. Sometimes, he could, but if Darkrai _really _wanted Plasma to do something… he couldn't disobey. He would rather have killed himself, but no―the curse didn't allow his death. In this sense, he was invincible. But he was still a slave to Darkrai.

_Be emotionless_, Plasma told himself. _It doesn't have to end this way. Nobody else, except those who the Shadowia Bomb will take the lives of, needs to die. I will prevent that. I _can _prevent that. I have to…_

Suddenly, his mind went blank, and without control of his senses, Plasma watched his body move robotically over to the Shadowia Bomb and start preparing it for launch. He couldn't control his body. He tried to stop his paws from moving―he concentrated until his spirit screamed and his soul burned… but the curse was stronger. He couldn't control his own actions. He couldn't disobey Darkrai.

_I will have my revenge, Darkrai_, Plasma thought as he struggled to control his own body. _And one day, you will feel the pain you inflicted upon me._

Then his mind went dark, and he faded into darkness, hopeless and filled with despair.

* * *

**In Striaton City…**

"Hey! Can you guys hear me?" Victor yelled, his face blurred on the computer screen.

The generals and lieutenants, along with Twilight and Akhelios, were in the meeting room, discussing plans and putting on their uniforms. A computer sat in a corner of the meeting room, with Victor's face on it as he talked to them through video chat.

"Yeah, we can hear you just fine," Mark replied. "What's up?"

"I already started the revolution!" Victor shouted over cyberspace, brimming with a smile. "We've already driven the police outta town! Does that deserve a compliment or _what_?"

"Did you _actually_ participate in the fighting?" Charnette asked sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure you didn't. No compliments for you."

"Aw, come _on_," Victor teased.

"Why do I get left behind?" Amethyst complained. "I wanna fight beside Charna!"

"Hush, Ame," Charnette soothed. 'You'll get your chance."

"But it ain't fair!"

Charnette rolled her good eye, then suddenly frowned dangerously. "My spies are reporting back."

"How?" May asked, frowning.

"There's a Kecleon named Will and a Kirlia named Bonnie doing the spying," Charnette explained. "Will, because he can blend, and Bonnie because she has telepathy. Now shut up and let me hear what they have to say."

Everyone immediately clammed up.

"Mm. Yes, good job and all that," Charnette said aloud.

"Does her telepathy work when she speaks?" May murmured. Amethyst nodded.

"Yeah, keep on spying on them… hmm? Oh, that's probably not good. Get back to work. I'll figure out a plan… yes." Charnette whirled around to face them. "I've got bad news and confusing news. Which first?"

"Bad news," Lumiere said.

Charnette snickered in acknowledgment. "The Shadow Force Navy's docked in the middle of the ocean, some twenty miles away from the Castelian harbors. Then the Shadow Force Air Force is flying above Castelia, also some twenty miles into the air. I wonder how they can _breathe _up there. Fancy little jets," she jeered.

"What's the confusing news?" Charlez asked.

"This is going to sound odd," Charnette said. "The Shadow Force didn't send any ground troops."

Ralph blinked. "That's a surprise."

"Why wouldn't they send ground troops..." Charnette mused. "Unless…" She trailed off silently.

Victor frowned. "Maybe they're planning to bomb Castelia?"

Charnette shook her head. "That's impossible. My spies report that they don't have any bombs with enough firepower to do any damage."

"How do you know that?" Mark asked.

Amethyst snorted. "They prolly used a firepower scan on the aircrafts. 'S real simple, a bab could do it!"

"I hate magic," Rachiel muttered.

Charnette suddenly snarled. Everybody jumped and looked at her. Her eye was fierce and unforgiving. "But the firepower spell doesn't work if the bomb isn't made out of the usual material that bombs are made out of. What if they made it out of magic? Out of darkness?"

Lumiere blinked. "But magical bombs must be released or used immediately after their creation, and they explode quickly. One wouldn't use an Air Force to do that, especially not from a jet that high up."

Amethyst frowned, then caught on to Charnette's point. "The problem ain't the bombs, Lampface. 'S what they plannin' ta do with the air forces. Bombs or no bombs, magic or no magic, they canna send ground troops. Why's what the lass's askin'."

Charnette growled, finishing the sentence. "Because the ground isn't safe."

Then a bone-shaking rattle rumbled through the earth, and the only thing they heard was Victor's scream as the computer screen went dark.

* * *

**A full minute later…**

"Oh, my gods!" Mark yelled, shaking the computer. "Victor! Victor, answer me!"

"Don't do this to me, buddy!" Jason added, pounding on the computer screen. "I have fifty waffles if you talk!"

Lilac the Swanna, general of the Striaton Air Force, zipped into the room. "We've lost contact with the air forces in Castelia!" she cried.

"Let's go there ASAP!" Mark bellowed.

"No! It's not smart!" Rachiel argued.

"_You're _not smart!"

"We need to go save Victor and the others!" Ralph cried out.

"This ain't a funny prank!" Xeno yelled.

Only Charnette stayed perfectly composed. "It's _not _a prank!" she yowled sharply. Nobody seemed to hear her, as the room was in complete chaos, and she snarled a spell. Suddenly everyone fell silent, their nerves no longer working properly. "This is just what I suspected," Charnette continued as soon as everyone was quiet. "He used the Shadowia Bomb. It's a bomb made from Dark Stardust mined from who-knows-what-evil-place. It can't be detected by any magic spells, and it destroys everything completely. As for right now, we shouldn't rush into things. We can assume everybody, including our air forces, are dead. The Shadow Force's army should be fine, as they would've known about the bombing beforehand. We, however, _didn't_. We also don't know what other flimsy tricks Darkrai has up his sleeves. For now, we need to stay here and stay cautious until Darkrai sends in his ground troops. Only then can we assume that it's safe to battle them there." She looked around, then undid her paralysis spell. "Got that?"

Everyone grumbled, but they saw the wisdom in her words.

"What do we do?" Akhelios looked frightened, while Twilight seemed to be in shock of acknowledging her city and citizens had been obliterated. "What if they bomb us too? We just rebuilt part of Striaton City… I can't let that happen!"

"First of all, let's calm down," Lumiere said shakily. "Let's do this right―" He was forced to stop as a video conference popped up on the computer screen, showing Mayor Mack and Mayor Airavata's anxious faces.

"Did you feel that? My sources say they annihilated Castelia!" Mack yelled. "What's going on? What if they bomb us?"

"Stop your march or whatever you're doing!" Airavata added. "We need to protect our cities first!"

"Quiet, you idiots!" Charnette barked. "We can cast an arcane barrier on each city. It'll stop magical or abnormal bombs, decrease the damage of a Shadowia Bomb―"

"Shadowia _what_?" Mack muttered.

"It's the bomb they used on Castelia," Charlez told him.

"―but it won't stop normal bombs. That's okay, because you all have enough air forces to fend off the normal bombs," Charnette continued. "The important thing is to stay _calm_. The odds of them having another Shadowia Bomb with such power would be extremely low―if there were any odds at all. See, Shadowia Bombs are pushing the laws of magic. No more than one can exist at a time."

Lumiere nodded. "I see. And their air forces, from what our spies say, don't have any normal bombs, which means the rest of us are safe."

Charnette nodded, then froze. "My spies say that the air force has landed in Castelia," she announced. "Let's not engage them in battle right now. First, Amethyst and I, along with members of the 4th Regiment, will go and set up the arcane barriers, the rest of you―keep a sharp eye out. Use your little satellites or whatever magic you have to keep track of the ground troops in Castelia. If they start crossing Skyarrow Bridge, get Lumiere or someone to telepath me. Let's do this."

"Agreed," Ralph said. "We need to be more careful."

Charnette nodded briskly. "Come, Amethyst."

And the rest of the generals and lieutenants scattered to rally their armies.

* * *

**In the newly destroyed Castelia City…**

Plasma walked among what had once been Castelia City. The entire city and coast had been leveled―perfect for fighting a battle. The Navy would reach him in an hour or so, and he would wait for them. He knew the Navy would be an important factor in this battle if he wanted to win.

Thankfully, Skyarrow Bridge hadn't been destroyed. Plasma felt relieved at the sight of the blue-white bridge stretching over the strait of ocean water. He'd had good times on that bridge. He was glad it was still standing.

Turning to his soldiers, who were unloading military supplies and setting up medical tents, he gave them a few, brief words about the coming battle. They cheered, and went back to their work. Plasma unpacked his own supplies and took out a magic scroll―it would teleport his message to whomever he wished, as long as they were in the overworld. Unscrolling the thin paper, he took a magic quill in his mouth and started writing on the paper in red ink.

_To the rebels:_

_I wish to engage your army in battle today, in an hour's time. Bring all your forces without fear, for today is not the day we plan to attack your other towns and cities. We did not bring any more bombs. You may send us a message within the next half hour declaring your surrender if you wish not to fight. If I receive no message in the next thirty minutes, I will expect you to fight. Come to us, or we will come to you. You have an hour to prepare if you decide to battle._

_―General Plasma_

_6th Regiment_

"Take it to Mayor Akhelios of Striaton City," Plasma told the scroll. It glowed briefly, then vanished.

Two soldiers―a Carbink and a Machoke―approached him.

"General Plasma," the Carbink said. "Your tent is set up. Please rest."

Plasma dipped his head. "Thank you," he said curtly, then retreated to his tent. A PC was set up in a corner, and he went to it after some hesitation. He tapped nervously on the computer, then sent a message to Stary,

She answered the call immediately. "Hey, Plasma! You're there! Darkrai's _very _pleased with you! That bombing style was awesome!"

"Of course," Plasma replied, feeling absolutely nothing but the guilt of the deaths from her praise. "Are Doomsday and Ranark nearby?"

"They're training their troops," Stary replied.

Plasma narrowed his eyes. "They'll come tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, that's the order."

"And you will only start attacking the rebelling towns and cities tomorrow as well?" Plasma asked.

Stary nodded. "Yes, that was the plan." Her face suddenly went slack. "You're not planning to attack them solo, are you?"

"Old friend," Plasma said coldly. "You're underestimating me." Then he severed the connection without another word. Unsheathing the _Price of Betrayal_, he turned and awaited the rebel's approach.

* * *

**In the training fields…**

"Doomsday! Ranark!" Stary trilled as she searched the training fields for her comrades. "Where are you guys?" She spotted the tiny shape of Ranark and Doomsday arguing as their regiments brawled with each other. "Oh! There!" She spiraled down from the air and landed between the two. "Stop!" she yelled just as Doomsday prepared to pounce on Ranark.

Both generals frowned and stepped backward.

"Do you have a problem?" Doomsday asked sourly.

Stary bobbed her head frantically. "Plasma―I think he's planning to attack the rebels solo!"

Doomsday nodded impatiently. "Of course he's going to. I foresee a battle happening. Can you leave now? Ranark needs a proper thrashing."

"Doomsday needs to be put in her place," Ranark growled.

"Oh, dear. Who's the mad little froggy now?"

"_What?_" Stary screeched. "Then you must leave now! We need to help him!"

Doomsday frowned. "He doesn't need our help."

"Who'd _want _your help?" Ranark muttered.

Stary flapped her wings anxiously. "Where's Darkrai, then?" she demanded. "He needs to know about this!"

"He's beyond the reach of cyberspace communication and all that," Doomsday replied loftily. "The lord's off to visit that Nidoqueen empress in the Northern Kingdom."

"Ugh!" Then Stary made up her mind. "I'll take my army and go, then. When Darkrai comes back, tell him―"

"You're supposed to leave tomorrow," Ranark reminded her drily. "And you're supposed to attack the cities and towns under the rebels' control, not Castelia City."

Stary stomped her talons. "I don't care! I'm not going to leave Plasma alone in the fight!"

"I think you're underestimating just _what _your dear Plasma had become," Doomsday mused. "He doesn't need your help, Stary. Besides, aren't you getting awfully protective of him?"

"I am _not_, and he _does _need my help!" Stary shouted, then whirled around. "I'll get the teleportation units ready and leave as soon as possible. If you want to help, this is your last chance!" She flapped her wings furiously and zipped off.

Doomsday gave Ranark a bored glance. "Do you feel like hopping over to Castelia?" Ranark made a gagging motion. "Let the birdy do her motherly job. I've got my hands full already."

The two generals turned back towards their army, completely ignoring Stary as she searched for the teleportation units.

* * *

**In Nacrene City…**

"_Monsieur!_" A voice with a Kalosian timbre echoed through the halls of the Nacrene City Hall as a Glaceon skidded to a stop at the doorframe of the meeting room, where the mayor, Aronel, and several other Pokemon were having a meeting. "We 'ave been played, _monsieur_!"

"I _know _that, Snowflake," Aronel growled. "We all know that it was the Shadow Force that bombed Castelia."

A Zebstrika from across the table nodded. "Half of the citizens are already demanding to go into battle, and they want an answer _now._ What will you do, Mayor?"

Aronel rose from his seat, his massive body relaxed yet set with a certain degree of sternness. "I will speak to the citizens. Snowflake, Stryker." He nodded at the Zebstrika. "And the rest of you. Accompany me to the platform."

The platform was actually a balcony on the City Hall where the mayor addressed his citizens' concerns. A mob of anxious and frightened Pokemon was swirling restlessly in the plaza in front of the City Hall. When they saw the mayor come into appearance, many voices rose and shouted, stating their concerns and demands.

"Citizens of our fair Nacrene City!" Mayor Aronel boomed, with an authority that made every noisy Pokemon fall silent. "I understand some of you wish to embrace the idea of a revolution, while others desire peace and protection. Let me make this clear―the Shadow Force has leveled Castelia City, killing thousands of innocents. Who can assure that they will not do the same to us once we protest their unjust demand of taxes of military supplies?

"We _will _extract our freedom and rights, but we shall do it the correct way," Aronel continued. "Let us decide with a clear and justified mind. Shall we join the Revolutionists?"

"No way!" one Pokemon yelled. "They bombed Striaton City!" A murmur of agreements clamored along the statement.

"_Do _give me a break." Snowflake said impatiently, then turned to Aronel. "Zat is what I meant by being played by ze Shadow Force." She pulled out a tablet, which was playing the television feed of the Striaton Bombing. She paused the feed suddenly and zoomed in, then uploaded the image to the huge screen that took up the wall of the City Hall facing the citizens. "See 'ere, citizens of fair Nacrene! Witness 'ow, over 'ere, ze Shadow Force used computers to edit zeir emblem on zeir jets out of ze feed! Zey 'ave _lied _to us! _Zey _bombed Striaton―see 'ow a smudge of the emblem remains 'ere?" she shouted.

The mob went insane with this new revelation. Aronel's eyes went wide―but there was no mistake. Snowflake was right. The Shadow Force _had _been playing with them. Along the tail of one of the jets, a faint purple smudge that hadn't been completely edited out glowed faintly.

"It is decided!" Aronel announced. "We will ally ourselves with the revolutionists. Any objections?"

"Nay!" the citizens boomed.

Aronel turned to his attendants. "Let us go, then," he growled. "The Shadow Force have made a dangerous enemy today. By my power and authority, I _will _see them fall!"

* * *

**In Striaton City…**

"We've calmed the annoyances in the cities," Charnette announced. "And we set up all the borders―by the way, Morfient and Trent say "hi." Oh, you guys got a letter from some general? Lemme see!" She snatched Plasma's letter from Ralph and skimmed it quickly. "Well, this can't be good. But in any case, you probably shouldn't surrender," the Liepard continued slyly. "Otherwise, I will peel the flesh from your little bones and boil your meat for dinner. I haven't had Lucario soup in forever."

Ralph coughed and backed away. "Not planning to."

"I'm sure it's not a trap, though," Lumiere said. "And there's only one Shadow Force regiment over there. Maybe we can take them down. We don't want him marching over here. I think he might have the ability to destroy Striaton if he wants to. We can't let it come to that."

"Agreed," Ralph said, determined. "We must meet him in battle. Get your regiments ready, guys. It's time to fight."

"Uh, that's great and all, but can you guys read the letter?" Rachiel said drily. "Like, read it aloud? 'Cuz the rest of us haven't heard it yet."

"Oh, sorry." Lumiere quickly read the letter. The group fell into a sort of ominous silence.

Charlez was the first to speak. "Did you say… _Plasma_?" She looked as white as a ghost.

"Yes, love, he did," Charnette snapped. "Problem? If not, let's _march _and get this battle over with. I have _so _many new spells to use. Let's stop wasting time."

Charlez bit her lip. "Let's go, then," she said reluctantly.

"Wait a sec," Mark interrupted hotly. "What about _me_? I'm not staying back this time! They killed _Victor_, my _lieutenant… _your _friend_! I'm not going to sit here and twiddle my talons until you guys finish them off!"

"I'll switch places with you!" Charlez offered quite eagerly. "I can command and organize the troops here just fine."

Ralph nodded. He was glad that the elderly Kricketune would be out of harm's way. "Take care, then," he said. "Everybody, use the next hour to prepare and organize the rest of the army. We need to make the deaths of the ones who died in Castelia worth it. We have to _win_."

With a silent agreement, the generals and lieutenants dispersed to rally their troops.

"Are we there yet?" Xeno asked as she led the remaining forces of the 2nd Regiment, peering out over the road. "Wait, is that it?"

Rachiel, who was marching beside her and looking wholly uncomfortable in her uniform, shook her head. "That's Nacrene City. Castelia City is beyond the Skyarrow Bridge. Usually, we cross the bridge before getting to the city."

"Guys, are you _sure _that's Nacrene City?" Jason asked, trying to keep up with the 2nd Regiment's pace. "It looks like a riot center to me."

Rachiel narrowed her eyes, then widened them in surprise. "You're right. They seemed kinda panicked over there," she muttered as she stepped towards Nacrene City's city limits.

"I wouldn't do that," May warned as she floated beside them. "The city's protected by arcane barriers. Get too close and it'll either vaporize you or put you out of commission."

"Or turn you into a slime ball," Lumiere offered.

"Lovely," Rachiel mumbled, stepping squeamishly away from the city limits.

"Let the fools do their stuff," Xeno agreed. "We have more important things to figure out."

They marched on in silence, both the 1st and 2nd Regiments drastically reduced in number, thanks to the number of Pokemon that had died due to the Castelia Bombing. The army was still massive in bulk, however, with the 3rd and 4th Regiment soldiers taking up the place of their lost 1st and 2nd Regiment comrades. Lilac the Swanna led a small patrol of various air force units, flying above the bulk of the army.

"My sources report that the SF soldiers in Castelia haven't set up any traps or made the playing field to their advantage by digging trenches or anything," Charnette reported to Ralph, coming up to him from her place at the head of the 4th Regiment. "It seems that this _Plasma _would very much like a fair fight."

"Let's just hope it's not a trick," Ralph grunted. "From what Lumiere sensed with his magic, it's only one little regiment. Does Darkrai really think he'll take us down that easily with only one regiment?"

Rachiel shook her head as she approached Ralph's side. "What they lack in numbers, they'll make up in arms. Didn't Charnette say they had a Navy docked out there somewhere? You can bet they're depending on their little squadron of boats to take us out. Those boats probably have cannons and bazookas and whatnots."

"I can take care of that!" Lilac volunteered from above. She had been flying so silently that Ralph had almost forgotten her existence. "Air against Sea. Flying against Water. You bet we can take those meanies out!"

"That's the optimistic way of looking at it," Charnette purred. "Hopefully, they don't shoot you out of the air."

"Charnette," Rachiel grumbled. "Would it kill you to be a bit more optimistic?"

"Oh, you're _killing_ me_, _Rachie." Charnette glanced at Lilac and smirked. "You'll definitely be shot out of the air, and I'm positively _sure _you're going to lose to the Navy!"

Rachiel sighed. "Not like that."

A Talonflame named Helium approached them. He was the lieutenant of the Accumula Air Force. "Don't worry. Some of us know magic spells as well. We won't let them defeat us." He assured Lilac.

"Of course not." Lilac sniffed and glared at Charnette, who merely meowed in return.

The rest of the march was spent in silence. They marched along the road and started quickly across Skyarrow Bridge. Ralph was afraid that the Shadow Force might suddenly attack them on the bridge―or worse―destroy it and send the Revolutionists plummeting to their deaths. But nothing happened. The air was deadly silent, except for the tramping of footsteps. The Revolutionists all whispered and looked fleetingly at the dead air about them. Even the sea ceased to churn under them.

Then they arrived at Castelia City.

At first sight, one couldn't even _tell _that this had once been the greatest financial center in all of Unova. The entire city had been flattened to the ground, and the dirt was black with sparkling purple bits of Dark Stardust, which seemed like a cruel feature to this newly devastated city, as the dark stardust bits were breathtakingly beautiful. Across this field, the Castelian harbors seemed to be the only things left partially intact - one could still recognize those once-proud piers and docks. And on the other side of the field, across from the Revolutionists was…

"The Shadow Force." Ralph felt his throat tighten with fear. "They're really here."

Charnette stepped to his side, her emerald eye hard. "Get ready," she warned. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Hold it―someone's coming towards us," Jebodiah from the front ranks of the 1st Regiment warned. Billy twitched nervously beside him.

Ralph peered across the no-man's-land to see a Castform racing towards them, holding a white flag of truce.

"Get ready," Charnette murmured, chuckling darkly. "I have a feeling things are going to get a _lot _more interesting."

* * *

**On the other side of the battlefield…**

_So they decided to fight. _Plasma stared emotionlessly across the devastated ground. With his enhanced vision―a benefit from the curse―he could accurately see the large group of Pokemon pouring across the bridge. He saw hesitation and fear amongst them, but that did not slow their steps. He respected that. It pleased him to see that his soon-to-be enemies had courage. _But this is not a fight you will win._

The 6th Regiment shuffled uneasily, whispering among themselves. Several soldiers stepped forward, as if wondering why Plasma wasn't giving orders.

"Hold your ranks," Plasma said sharply. "We will not be hasty here. Their numbers are greater than ours, if it comes to a fight. We must get all the advantages we can without resorting to dirty tactics."

The 6th Regiment soldiers nodded approvingly and stepped back. New as he was, Plasma was well-respected as a thoughtful and intelligent general. No one disobeyed his orders―not because they fear him―but because they knew he gave them the best chances of survival.

"Lulu," Plasma called out quietly. A Castform who performed the duties as Plasma's messenger rushed to his side. "Take a white flag of truce and tell their leader to meet me in the center. Tell him to bring no weapons. He is allowed to have two Pokemon at most to come with him. If he refuses, don't press the matter and come straight back."

He watched the Castform zip across the charred ground towards the enemy, who had stopped a small way from Skyarrow Bridge. They didn't seem all that anxious to attack. Plasma narrowed his eyes. The Lucario spoke roughly to Lulu, then nodded to his own comrades. A Liepard and Chandelure parted from the group to follow the Lucario slowly across the ground. Then they stopped, hesitating. Lulu murmured some encouraging words, and the Liepard snapped at her.

Only then did Plasma unfreeze from his motionless pose. He walked swiftly across the turf, his steps brisk and formal, yet laced with a caution that indicated he was ready for battle at a moment's notice. For a second, Plasma considered leaving the _Price of Betrayal _behind, but dismissed the thought. The sword, being his mind blade, would simply teleport back to him after a while if he moved within a foot away from it. He did not want any misunderstandings with the rebels.

He stopped just short of the rebels, who were fixing him with nervous yet determined glares. The Liepard had an unusually strong aura of darkness, and one of her emerald eyes were gone. She didn't look like much, but Plasma sensed that she was the most dangerous of the three Pokemon before him. The rebel leader―the Lucario―looked nervous, though he tried to hide it with his determination. Plasma noted his pose and deducted that this Lucario would be no problem if it came to a fight. He was obviously not a skilled fighter. As for the Chandelure, he seemed more like a peaceful being, not a bloodthirsty warrior. Plasma suspected that he was a medic, which made him respect the Chandelure all the more. After all, medics risked their lives on the battlefield to protect and heal others, without concern for their own well-being.

Plasma sat down and slowly drew his mind blade. The Lucario's eyes widened, but the Liepard and Chandelure looked merely impressed, in a bored sense of way when it came to the Liepard. He then understood that the two were used to magic, and lots of it. He carefully set the blade, point down, into the ashy dirt below, to show that he meant no harm.

Then he fixed his eyes on the Lucario. The curse flared crushingly against his fur and skin, but he ignored the pain. _I _can _stop the deaths. _He thought. _No curse can prevent me from doing what's right. It cannot stop me from playing fair. _He flicked a cool, calm glance over the group of Pokemon in front of him, then spoke.

"We have a lot to consider here."

* * *

**From another point of view…**

"Oh, sure," Charnette purred. "Let's chit-chat, shall we?"

The Luxray in front of Ralph ignored her entirely. Ralph frowned. There was something different about this Luxray. He might've been a general and a member of the Shadow Force, but there was something oddly… different about him. He seemed more justified than anyone else Ralph had faced before. He had an easy pose, and the sword he'd driven into the ground didn't look exactly friendly. Ralph had a feeling that if the Luxray general made a sudden move, he'd probably want to get out of sword-swinging range.

"My name is Plasma," the Luxray introduced in a glacial yet somehow friendly voice. "I am here to offer you surrender. The coming battle doesn't have to happen. No more Pokemon need to die if you retreat."

Ralph frowned. "We're not giving up unless Darkrai does," he returned in a steely voice. "Even if we surrender, you can't say Darkrai won't kill us all."

"I can assure your safety," Plasma said. "Please trust me."

Charnette snorted. "Trust the enemy. _Now _I've seen everything."

"Charnette, he's telling the truth," Lumiere murmured. "He means it."

"Yeah, yeah. The cursed lion knows what he's talking about," Charnette purred strangely, her one good eye filled with amusement. "It's a surprise he hasn't collapsed yet. That curse would've made any lesser being be sent to a mental facility."

"What are you even talking about?" Ralph said irritably, then turned to Plasma. "Let's compromise, then. If Darkrai renounces the rank of the Supreme Leader and disbands the Shadow Force, _and _tear apart that new bill, we'll consider it."

Plasma paused for a quiet moment, then stared at Ralph.

"I don't like battling," he said simply. "But I would like to end this war. However, there are things Darkrai will not do, not even if I talk to him about it."

"If you don't like battling, why are you here?" Ralph pointed out.

Plasma frowned. "I want to stop this," he replied. "For many centuries, every great conflict has come from the obsession with power. But what is power? The ability to control everything? And what's there to gain from power? Will anyone be truly powerful when they finally acquired power?"

"Darkrai wants to be a god," Ralph remembered from Lunis' words. "That's what we learned. He wants to be like Arceus."

"That wouldn't be so bad," Charnette remarked. "Eternal nap."

Plasma nodded. "But that's not it. Darkrai wants to remake the world into his own image. I... don't know why he wants to do this, but I _can _tell you he will not stop his plans now. This is the addiction of power. It is born from greed. Even when you have everything in the world, you still want more."

Ralph nodded. "That's really sad, but you're right," he muttered, then frowned. "Why are you with the Shadow Force if that's what you believe?" he asked. "Why didn't you join us instead of them?"

"Do you honestly think he had a choice?" Charnette murmured, laughing quietly. "The advantages of such a lovely curse…"

Plasma pointed his muzzle at Charnette. "She is correct. There are many reasons I cannot step away from this, mostly because of a mistake a long time ago. But I am also here because I believe the Shadow Force can change. You must understand, rebel leader, that not all of the Pokemon in the Shadow Force are evil. May have been misled, or tricked into joining. That's why I'm here. I want to stop that. I want to stop _this._" He gestured at the ruined ground.

"You can do that by joining us," Ralph offered. "We can do this together. We can stop this war."

Plasma shook his head. "I would like that," he admitted. "But I don't want to do it your way. You seek violence when you speak those words. And I would prefer to not to come in contact with that even if I had a choice."

"But you don't." Charnette giggled. "Poor boy."

"No side is truly justified in this battle." Plasma continued. "No matter how right each side is. I stand with Darkrai because I wish to know milord better. I seek peace for the world. But as fate would have it… before peace, there is always violence."

"Is that why you bombed Castelia?" Ralph demanded, gesturing at the destroyed city. "Is this your _peace_? Your justice?"

Plasma sighed quietly. "I am but a mere servant of my lord," he clarified. "I must obey his orders, even if I despise my own actions. I regret the lives that were lost. I truly do. But I cannot fight the will of my leader."

"Why not?" Ralph asked.

"You won't understand," Plasma said darkly. "But please surrender. There is another way to solve this. I believe in that. We don't have to keep on fighting."

"Then _you _surrender," Charnette muttered.

Plasma raised his head defiantly. "It is my lord's desire to fight," he said, with a queer hatred in his voice. "I cannot defy his orders. If it comes to a fight, I will fight mercilessly but fairly. I don't believe that deaths need to appear in battle. Nobody has to die. Nobody _deserves _to die."

'We're not surrendering," Ralph replied.

Plasma nodded. "I suspected as much. I'm sorry that it'll come to a fight. I won't hold back against you during it, even if you are fighting for truer justice than the side I am on; even if I do not like to fight. I will give you ten minutes to prepare your troops. Tell your soldiers that they need not kill, for mine will not kill as well."

"Oh, good," Charnette said. "Killing spells take too much energy. I can reserve my curses this way."

Plasma dipped his head in a deep bow. Before Ralph's surprised eyes, the sword Plasma had impaled in the ground floated upwards and sheathed itself.

"Thank you for coming at my request," Plasma said. "Good luck, and let us fight fair." Then, with the Castform bobbing at his side, the Luxray general turned away and walked back towards his ranks.

"What a nice guy," Lumiere commented.

Ralph frowned. "He _is_," he agreed. "But why would he be on the wrong side?"

"Ah, his sword, of course!" Charnette grinned.

Lumiere nodded. "A tragedy that he's a victim," he muttered. "Poor guy."

Ralph blinked. "What?"

"That sword Plasma has," Charnette explained. "It's a mind blade―a weapon that is connected to its host's mind. That's how he can control it telepathically. But to create a mind blade, you need to either strengthen a strong oath that has been made with a Pokemon with strong aura―like… hmm… a legendary, perhaps, or a good friend of the host―or…" Her eyes flashed nefariously. "You need to _break _the oath.

"Now, breaking the oath would be the less desirable way to make the blade, because the host of the weapon would be cursed in the process. If the oath was strengthened, the host would be blessed. In Plasma's case, an oath was obviously broken, probably not even by him. Poor darling." Charnette laughed mirthfully. "The difference between a curse and a blessing? A blessing sharpens the host's skills and protects him or her from most arcane or life-threatening attacks. A curse _weakens _the host, and ties him to the one who broke the oath in the first place, making the host a slave of the oathbreaker. It also casts one of the worst elemental curses on the host―in this case, a burning curse. Any mage can see that lovely, _excruciatingly _painful curse he bears. It's a miracle he's able to hide his pain."

Ralph felt upset. So Plasma had been forced into this battle by not fault or will of his own. He gained a huge respect for the general. He also believed everything that Plasma said―that his soldiers would attempt to not kill.

"But _do _be careful when fighting him, won't you?" Charnette purred. "He's dangerous."

Lumiere nodded. "Indeed. The cursed ones often have heightened senses sharpened by their pain. He won't be easy to fight."

"Why?" Ralph asked."

Charnette smiled maliciously. "Because there is no enemy more dangerous than one who has nothing to lose."

* * *

**Ten minutes later…**

"Smart call the wolf made." Rachiel scowled. "Waiting ten minutes."

"He's more like a lion," Xeno said.

"Whatever."

"What?" Ralph frowned. "Was it?"

"He was waiting for his Navy to arrive," Charnette chirped, strangely laughing. "Dear me. His little regiment wasn't big enough to take _us _out, but he knew that with the navy on his side, he'd be able to stand on fair ground with us."

"Well, he _did _say he wanted to fight fair," Lumiere pointed out. "By the way, we set up the field hospital near the entrance to the Skyarrow Bridge. Remember to go there if you're hurt. We don't have enough medics to keep an eye out for everyone."

"Twelve more seconds!" May warned.

"Positions, everyone!" Rachiel barked. "And remember―maiming is fine, but try not to kill! Our enemies want a _fair _battle. Let's give them one!"

The troops cheered in reply. A cry from the Shadow Force echoed their voices. "THREE!"

"They're counting down," Xeno said. "That's unexpected."

"TWO!"

"Well, they _did _want to fight fair," Ralph murmured. "Let's get ready, guys!"

"ONE!" Both sides raced towards each other. The Revolutionists' air units screeched as they dove at the Shadow Force Navy. Cannon shots pierced the air. A Hurricane ripped through the churning waters, slamming into an iron-clad ship with full force. Two Shadow Force boats sank. The Revolutionists cheered in reply.

"Let's go!" Jebodiah yelled, charging into battle and slamming straight into a Feraligator. "Billy!"

"Coming!" the Treecko yelled, and let loose with a huge Solar Beam that slammed into the blue croc and sent him flying miles back. Jebodiah lashed his tail, sending a Pikachu spinning away, and jumped onto a Golem's back.

As for Ralph, he charged at Plasma.

Plasma nodded briefly at him, eyes narrowing, and easily slipped through Ralph's attacks with graceful speed and agility. His cold and calculating eyes seemed to be able to predict Ralph's every move and counter accordingly. Ralph winced as a particularly heavy blow knocked him off his feet, but he rolled and recovered easily. Plasma hadn't unsheathed his sword yet, which stayed strapped to his side. He wondered how long it would be before Plasma got fed up with fighting him and drew the sword.

"Oh, _do _watch out for the sword." Charnette suddenly manifested behind Ralph, countering Plasma's Iron Tail attack with a Shadow Claw. "All mind blades can use a certain element or two, which we call element aspect. Depending on the number of elements, he should be able to activate special elemental spells and attacks with that lovely little sword. You should probably watch out if Plasmie dear's eyes start glowing… hmm… _gold_, maybe? I like gold! Or if he suddenly shouts a command in Notiqua or something like that. Either one would mean he's going to activate his mind blade!" Charnette chuckled. "Ah, nice fighting with you, Plasmie dear. Stop by for tea sometimes, won't you? I must go help my dear Rachie now. Bye!" The darkness wrapped around her, and she disappeared.

"I won't use my sword," Plasma said as he watched Ralph stagger towards him. "It wouldn't be fair if I did."

Ralph nodded, out of breath, and lashed out suddenly with an Aura Sphere. Plasma countered it with Iron Tail, then used the smoke to charge through and send Ralph flying into his own Rhyperior ally. Dazed, Ralph fell to his knees. The Rhyperior grunted in surprise, then collapsed as Plasma knocked him out with a single swift blow. Ralph braced himself for the finishing blow, but instead, he felt himself being lifted into the air. Opening his eyes, he saw the sky rush past above him. It occurred to him that he was on Plasma's back. The general's fur was blazing hot under his uniform, as if… as if he was being burned alive…

_The curse, _Ralph realized. He wondered dizzily how Plasma could bear such pain.

"Ralph!" The Lucario pricked up as he heard May's cry. "Oh my… what do you want with him?"

Plasma slipped Ralph off his back. "I'll return to the battle now," he said curtly. "Be prepared for more wounded ones. None of my soldiers will attack your medics, if you'll order the same for your soldiers. Feel free to go save your comrades."

"Seriously?" Lumiere asked. "You'd go this far?"

Plasma stared at him levelly. "I may not be able to stop this battle," he said quietly. "But I can reduce the damage and casualties. Nobody needs to die in battle." With that, he spun on his heels and darted off, only pausing to speak to some of his soldiers.

"I'll go tell our troops to not attack their medics," Lumiere said, and rushed off.

"I've never met a general like that," May murmured. "Or a Shadow Force member. He seems too kind to be in that group."

Ralph gazed across the battlefield, where Plasma was helping a Shadow Force soldier limp towards the Shadow Force medical camp. "He _is_," he agreed.

"Charge forward without fear!" Ralph rallied as his exhausted troops struggled forward, unorderly and low in morale. The enemy, as few as they were, proved surprisingly capable of fending for themselves and keeping calm. The ground was dark with blood, and medics rushed unencumbered through the masses of Pokemon, desperately trying to help the wounded.

Screams and wails rushed through the 1st and 2nd Regiment, who were fighting their way through the western wedge of Plasma's soldiers. The Luxray himself fought like the devil, snapping and knocking Pokemon flying with swift shouldering techniques.

"Get through them! All we need to do is separate their ranks!" Rachiel ordered, then lowered her voice as she spoke to Ralph. "Plasma's soldiers are too tightly knit together. If we want any chance of defeating them, we're going to have to break their ranks."

Plasma spun around. With his hyper hearing abilities, also a benefit from the curse, he'd heard Rachiel over the hubbub. "Stand your ground!" he ordered sharply. "Western rank, move five feet back!"

Ralph blinked. "Are they retreating?"

Rachiel cursed. "Of course not! Stop them!" she yelled.

Ralph ran forward. "Why are they retreating?"

"They're _not _retreating!" Rachiel growled. "Look!" she gestured with a lash of her barbed tail. Ralph followed her gaze to see the 1st and 2nd Regiment battling a completely different battalion of soldiers. "Plasma's a smart guy. He switched the western wing of his soldiers with his northern wing, because the northern wing actually has Pokemon that can win against us!"

Xeno hobbled painfully towards them. "She's right. It's almost as if the northern wing was specifically designed to take down the 1st and 2nd Regiments' ranks! The soldiers in that rank have all the elemental advantages! How does he _do _that?!"

"He's also using the divide-and-conquer strategy," Rachiel snarled. Ralph looked around and saw she was right. Each Revolutionist regiment was in a sea of enemies. They might've outnumbered Plasma's regiment as a whole, but as separate regiments, which numbered half of each regiment's original numbers, they were the ones outnumbered.

"Smart little lad," Charnette chuckled, seemingly the only one who was unaffected by the fact that the Revolutionists were losing. "Took all the advantages in battle, elemental and all that. We're going to lose!"

"Are you mad?" Ralph asked.

Charnette flashed him a sly smile. "Was I ever sane?"

"Would you two stop with the chit-chat and come _help_?" Rachiel yowled.

"So much for a fair fight," Charnette mused, then ran back to help her regiment.

"Central ranks! _Quattuor, quinque!_" Plasma barked. "Head towards the coast!"

"He even named his ranks," Rachiel muttered a curse. "And he sent his fourth and fifth rank to help his navy. This is impossible. His army is too organized and has too many advantages for us to win. What do we do?"

"It doesn't matter what he has," Ralph said, determined. "We have a _purpose. _We _need _to win!"

"Have you ever heard the quote '_a battle can be won before it's fought by using strategy_'?" Rachiel asked.

"Oh, that's not good!" Xeno yelped. "They're taking out our Air Force!"

Over by the coast, Plasma's _quattuor _and _quinque _ranks were taking out the flying Pokemon with Thunder and flying projectiles. A Hurricane swept through the ranks, but several Pokemon in the Shadow Force ranks used Protect, effectively blocking the swirling wind.

"So while he's getting all the advantages, he's taking out all our advantages as well." Rachiel snarled. "Petty little strategist!"

"Forward!" Plasma shouted, and Ralph's 1st Regiment fell backward as Plasma's ranks steadily marched forward. They all moved in synchronization, not missing a beat, and keeping the same tempo, defying the resistance the 2nd Regiment attempted to put up despite missing the 1st Regiment, which was being overrun by several ranks on the ridge of the Shadow Force regiment.

Ralph and Rachiel raced forward, trying to get their troops back together, but Plasma's soldiers worked their way forward with a horrifying steadiness, hardly wavering as the revolutionists blasted their ranks with fire and water. They were as invincible as a shadow, creeping forward without hesitation, passing through air and the fissures in the ground created by the revolutionists' Ground types.

Finally, Plasma barked an order that Ralph couldn't hear, but the Shadow Force's regiment stopped in its tracks, holding a perfect silence and pose in a way that made the revolutionists hesitate to attack. On the coast, the revolutionists' aerial units had been finished off completely, the medics rushing about to save the wounded Pokemon, while the cannons on the Shadow Force Navy gleamed unchallenged. The SF ranks that had been helping out quickly returned the main bulk of their comrades, moving steadily without skipping a beat. They didn't move faster or slower, despite the revolutionists standing in their way. Soon, they rejoined the rest of their regiment and fell into their proper places.

A deathly silence followed, and Plasma approached Ralph. He looked unharmed, though he had discarded his uniform. He hadn't appeared to have drawn his sword either, as the hilt of the sword was untouched and unused.

"General Ralph," Plasma said. "Surrender."

"Nope," Xeno muttered under her breath. "Don't you dare."

Ralph held the Luxray's gaze steadily. "Not a chance."

"You may retreat in peace, then," Plasma said levelly. "My soldiers will let you go."

Rachiel came up to Ralph. "It might be for the best." she murmured in his ear, unaware that Plasma could hear every word perfectly with his heightened hearing. "We can either retreat now or be forced to retreat. We don't have any deaths in our ranks. It's best if we heal up and figure out a better strategy for the next time."

"Assuming there _is _a next time," Charnette added, materializing next to Rachiel, along with Mark, who had a dislocated arm. "Who says nobody's going to die today?"

"Thank you, Ms. Cheerful," Rachiel scowled. "But either way, the only option I see is retreat. We need better training and tactics if we want to win this battle. They're not tiring, you understand? But we are. We're not going to hold out long even if we keep on fighting, courage or no courage, yes or no determination. It's a stalemate."

Plasma held his position as Ralph and Rachiel approached him. "Yes?" he asked, although he had already heard their plans.

Ralph and Rachiel nodded at each other.

"What do you think we should do?" Rachiel asked, hinting a snarl.

The Luxray fixed his eyes on them. "You cannot win against my regiment," he proclaimed. "But if you wish to delay that battle to another time, understand that it will not be just me you are facing. There will be two other generals here. Another general has been dispatched to destroy your towns and cities. They arrive tomorrow. Your chances of survival will be lower than it is, now."

Charnette snorted. "Well, how bad can it get? At least we get to _kill _next time."

Plasma shifted his paws slightly. "I will not be merciful as I was today as well," he added. "Assuming I haven't been deployed to another place. But tomorrow, I can no longer fight as merciful as I wish."

Rachiel fixed her eyes on him. "Why don't you start now?" she challenged, and lunged at him.

Plasma whirled quickly out of her way, and backed towards his army. He swept his gaze over the sea of revolutionists. "If you think you can win," he said, "then continue." His regiment surged past him, countering the revolutionists with a deadly precision. Ralph lashed out wildly, disrupting the ranks of the Shadow Force army, though their stances held steadily.

"Don't back down!" Rachiel shouted, and the Revolutionists surged forward. The calm march of the SF soldiers momentarily faltered, and the rebels lurched ahead, screaming and slashing.

"Hold your positions!" Plasma ordered, dodging under Rachiel's Iron Tail. A smell of ozone drifted through the air, and a jagged Thunder zipped down towards the Houndoom. Rachiel growled and threw herself aside as the ground before her turned into charcoal. She hissed in frustration and used Flamethrower, but Plasma quickly countered with Hyper Beam and the two pillars of energy canceled each other out. "Move forward!"

"Yeah, run like children!" Charnette chortled from the back ranks of Plasma's regiment. The 4th regiment had launched an assault on the ranks there and was driving them apart.

"You can't win," Plasma told Rachiel, his eyes as cold as ice. "Would it not be easier to surrender? You said so yourself that even with your determination, you cannot win against me. So why try?"

"Because,"―Rachiel faced him―"you never know what'll happen unless you try!" She hurled herself at Plasma. He slipped aside, but Rachiel twisted around immediately and used Inferno. The space between them was so close that Plasma was unable to get away in time. The fire scorched into his fur, and he staggered subtly. He didn't let that check his capability to attack, and lashed out immediately with a Quick Attack, speeding straight into Rachiel. She snarled and used Overheat, and he retaliated with Swift. An explosion shuddered through the ground as the two fired attacks at each other. They were completely even in strength and determination, and for a moment, it looked as if the Revolutionists might've grasped the chance to win, after all.

Suddenly a humming sound ripped through the air, and a swirling blue portal appeared, sending shock waves across the battlefield.

"Trickery!" Charnette laughed. "Oh, the betrayal! I thought you said this was going to be a _fair fight_!"

Plasma, who had been ready to sink a Thunder Fang into Rachiel, froze. Rachiel struggled out of his grip and stared at the spinning portal. For a second, she wondered if Plasma had called reinforcements secretly during the battle and was only waiting for them to arrive, but the Luxray looked even more confused than any other Pokemon on that battleground.

"Well?" Rachiel prompted the speechless Luxray, who looked stunned beyond recuperation. "What's that? Your friend?"

"Don't have any," Plasma muttered, then glared at the portal. "Nobody else was supposed to come today. This wasn't in my calculations… unless she…" His eyes hardened, and he turned to Rachiel. "Get your army and _get out_! That's the Shadow Force's First Regiment, led by General Stary. She'll kill you all!"

"Do we look like chopped liver?" Rachiel asked.

Plasma shook his head impatiently. "Your army is already tired out by my regiment. You won't stand a chance against hers."

"Then fight with us," Ralph invited, coming over. "We can defeat her together."

Plasma looked at him steadily. "Would you join the Shadow Force if one of your own came here?" he pointed out. "The portal should take a few more seconds to work. If you leave now, not many of you will die."

"We're not leaving, lionhead," Xeno said. "We're Revolutionists. We're bound to face this _Stary _some day or the other, and we'll do it now."

Plasma fixed his eyes on the generals and lieutenants of the rebels. There was something like desperation in his eyes. "You don't understand," he said. "Her army _kills_. Today doesn't have to be a day of death. Nobody needs to die today, and nobody has died today, yet. Until she comes through. _Leave_!"

Ralph returned his stare. "Never."

Plasma backed up. "Then I cannot prevent the coming deaths," he said. "I respect your courage and determination, but they will be the ones that'll kill you today." He turned and walked away, his star-shaped tail hanging. He spoke to his regiment, and they backed away, towards their camp.

"Form ranks!" Rachiel barked. "And hold your ground! We fight for the dead of Castelia today!"

"Or we'll die along with them," Charnette said cheerfully. "You know my dear Plasmie was right, _right_? If you choose to go along this path… well, it's going to get quite messy, you know what I mean?" She winked, then called out, "Soldiers of Mystical Twist! Don't forget that you are…" She smiled. "_We _are now allowed to kill all enemies. Feel free to unleash all your hatred and anger on those about to come through! And remember to―most of all―have _fun_!"

"She's mad." Xeno edged away from the smiling Liepard, who was beaming as if killing and death were the best prizes in the world.

"I hear them!" Rachiel warned. "Since the portal's in the air, they'll be coming in for an aerial strike!"

"This a transportation portal," Lumiere informed. "Once they go through, it'll teleport them to the ground, not ten feet in the air."

"Learn your magic, pretty puppy," Charnette purred.

"Can you not?" Mark sighed.

"Fine! Scrap that―prepare for a ground assault!" Rachiel commanded.

"_And _aerial," Lumiere reminded. "They might bring along an Air Force."

"Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All," Rachiel scowled. "Will you make sure you get back to the field hospital?"

"We're… packing up the medical tents," Lumiere admitted, "and resuming our role as combat medics, not camping medics. I don't think this General Stary's one to let a couple of medics survive the battle."

"Oh, she won't," Charnette beamed pleasantly. "It'll be a miracle if any of us survives today!"

"Thanks a lot, General Sunshine," Mark grumbled. "Will you stop being so carefree?"

"Nope!"

"Here they come!" Ralph said as the portal rumbled again. A beam shot through the swirling portal, then twisted downwards and slammed against the earth. A massive regiment, perhaps twice the size of the entire Revolutionist army present, shimmered into existence. At their head, a Staraptor with metal-tipped wings and several medals of honor soared into the air.

"Well, screw everything," Rachiel said. "It's two to one."

"More like twenty to one!" Charnette cheered.

Rachiel sighed. "Can you _not_?"

Then Stary's regiment charged.

Plasma watched on speechlessly, feeling the dreaded sense of horror as the rebels clashed with Stary. He knew it would be the end of the rebels if they insisted on fighting. Despite their enthusiasm, they were tired and bedraggled, while Stary's army was fresh and twice their size. The rebel air force had been knocked out by the SF navy, which meant that the rebels had no air support. Meanwhile, Stary's ranks held several battalions of birds and insects.

"General." Plasma turned to see him advisor and statistician, a quiet Petilil named Bella, move to his side. "What are your orders?"

Plasma looked at his regiment. They were all staring in horror as their comrades from the First slaughtered their way through the small mass of rebels. All the soldiers in the 6th Regiment were like Plasma―wanting a fair fight with no deaths. They were all honorable Pokemon who were completely devoted to Plasma as well, despite the short span of time they'd spent. Plasma had carefully recruited each and every one of his soldiers, making sure that each individual hated and regretted causing deaths, and fought fair. Because of that, he understood and felt their terror as the rebels fled towards the Skyarrow Bridge, with Stary's bloodthirsty army on their tails.

"Morale is low," Bella said quietly. "You'd best speak to them."

Plasma nodded, and faced his regiment. "Soldiers!" he said firmly. "We mourn the ceaseless killing going on outside. But it is not of our doing." He paused. "You have all fought a fair and just battle, and won it anyways. I'm proud of you all. Eat well, and rest well. We'll have a day break tomorrow when General Doomsday and General Ranark take over the battle. If all goes well, we won't be here for long. I'm proud to have led you today in this battle. Now keep a light heart and heal your wounds. Those who have suggestions about what to do," Plasma added the last sentence, for he enjoyed letting his soldiers make suggestions and speak their mind. It was one of the things that made the 6th Regiment so tightly wounded and efficient. "Come to my tent. You're all welcome friends there."

The 6th Regiment let out a cheer, then dispersed. Some went to help others tend their wounds, while others started talking about new things they'd learned in battle.

"General." Lulu the Castform bobbed to his side. "The rebels have been pushed to Skyarrow Bridge."

Plasma paused, then called his lieutenant, a Flareon named Hakan.

"Yes?" Hakan asked.

"I'm going out for a walk," Plasma replied. "Make sure everybody eats and tell those who wish to speak to me that I'll be back in a moment."

A shadow of concern passed across the Flareon's dark eyes, but he nodded. "Alright. But be careful out there."

"I will," Plasma promised, and walked outside. The First Regiment's medics had set up a ten several meters away from the Sixth Regiment's camping site. He skirted them silently, and walked to the Navy. The marines on there were confused as to what had happened and what they were supposed to do, as the First Regiment had appeared so suddenly. The marines on the ships were under Plasma's orders and picked by him as well. He told the Admiral of the navy to let his marines rest and to go to the Sixth Regiment encampment if he needed anything.

And then he walked on.

Using his hyper vision (the one he received from the curse, not his X-ray vision), he watched the rebels scatter over the bridge. He could see the Lucario and Houndoom generals at the rear of the army, trying to hold back the mob of 1st regiment soldiers. Stary herself flew above them, shouting orders. He felt a prick of annoyance and anger at the Staraptor. Perhaps she'd changed more than he thought. Slain bodies stretched across the ground, as if no one cared for the flittering boundaries of life. Plasma stared sadly at the eyes that would never see again. Such was the horror of war.

Unexpectedly, the Skyarrow Bridge suddenly groaned. Plasma watched, frozen, as the bridge swayed and stumbled. Then the magnificent blue construction gave way, tumbling into the sea. Dozens of soldiers, Shadow Force and rebel alike, plummeted screaming into the sea.

_She… destroyed Skyarrow Bridge. _Plasma remained transfixed as Stary and her air force part of the army charged at the rebels, eradicating them by the dozens. Anger got his body moving again. He sprinted towards the moving hulk of the 1st Regiment, then stopped.

_I shouldn't let anyone see me,_ he decided. He retreated behind a mound of black-purple sand from the Shadowia Bomb. His senses told him that no one was paying particular attention to him. Then his eyes glowed gold as he drew _Price of Betrayal_. It hovered before him, glowing with its two element aspects―fire and electric.

Plasma fixed his gaze on Stary, hatred boiling inside of him. The sword responded to his anger, flickering with gold energy. He didn't use the elemental aspects. There was no need to, as he was able to perform many of its attacks himself anyways. But he used the long-range ability of the sword, and focused his attack on his former friend.

Then he used Thunder.

"Our casualties number nearly two-thirds of what we brought!" Lumiere shouted over the slaughtering. "We can't let them get to Striaton City!" He ducked under a flying Golbat and smacked the Pokemon into the sea. "Hold them back!"

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Rachiel yelled back.

"Die?" Charnette suggested, casting a spell and causing a rival to erupt in green flames.

"DIE!" General Stary shrieked, her metal-tipped wings causing metallic sounds to whine through the air. Ralph wondered randomly if she'd be able to cut anyone in half with her metal-studded wings. He hoped he never had to find out.

A Hyper Beam raked across the bridge as Stary screeched in anger. More Revolutionists collapsed. The Revolutionists' air force soldiers―at least the ones who'd regained consciousness―were desperately trying to save the Revolutionists that had fallen into the sea.

"Hold your ground!" Rachiel yelled.

"We can't!" Mark yelled back.

"Lovely!" Charnette purred as a firework of green flames shot several flying enemies out of the sky. Sadly, more enemies followed.

"You―will―all―die―_today_!" Stary snarled. Her body glowed orange with flames, and she dove straight at Ralph. "Starting with you!"

If not for Charnette, Ralph probably would've been a Brave Bird pancake on the floor of the Skyarrow Bridge. She teleported him straight off the bridge and right onto Rachiel, who yelped and nearly collapsed with a "What in tarnation?!"

Stary might've missed her mark entirely, but she seemed unable to pull herself out of kamikaze diving mode. She punched straight through the weakened bridge, and the entire structure began to sway.

"Get off the bridge!" Rachiel yelled, and ran for it with Charnette and Ralph on her back. She must've been pumped full of adrenaline, because she didn't seem to notice the extra weight.

"Thanks, dear," Charnette purred as Rachiel skidded to a stop at the edge of the bridge. The Houndoom grunted and pitched the two off her back.

"She's falling down!" Jebodiah shouted as the Skyarrow Bridge groaned and fell towards the ocean, taking the bodies of several Shadow Force members and Revolutionists with it.

"At least this means their ground troops won't be able to get to us," May said, looking pale.

"Too bad some of them still have their little wings," Charnette said. "Ah, and some of them can teleport."

"Thank you for the observation, cat," Rachiel grumbled. "Why don't you do something about that?"

"You cannot run from me!" Stary screamed shrilly, and dove at them.

"Why does she sound so much like Hyper-Nova?" Mark wondered.

"Are you going to talk or are you going to run?" Rachiel yelled. "Scatter!"

Turns out, there wasn't any need to. Right before Stary and her flying friends hit the rebels, a glowing electrical beam shot through the air. Stary froze, along with several members of her army, and dropped like a stone towards the strait below. Her army went into confusion.

"Get back to Striaton!" Ralph commanded. "We can regroup with our other forces then!"

"Did you do that Thunder attack?" Billy asked Jebodiah as they ran for their lives.

"Of course not, my dearest boy," Charnette purred as she materialized between the two. "That would be our friend General Plasm-_ie_."

"Why?" Ralph asked, overhearing. "Why would he kill his own comrades?"

"He paralyzed her," Charnette snorted. "Work on your life-essence magic, please. By the way, Billy, how many more potions do you have?"

"P-Potions?" Billy stammered.

"Oh, you know. The ones Vindictus gave you?" Charnette purred.

Billy stared at the ground silently.

Ralph frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who's―"

"Oh, be quiet for a moment," Charnette said as she teleported Ralph to Xeno, who fell over with a surprised _yeep_! "So? How many more?"

"Vindictus was able to give him more potions," Jebodiah said. "But they take five months to make… and its effects only last a month. Vindictus is making more as we speak, but last month's potion's already wearing off, and Vindictus isn't going to be able to make another one by the time… well, you get the idea."

"So how much more?" Charnette asked.

Billy raised his head defiantly.

"One," he said.

"The 4th Regiment suffered the least casualties," Lumiere reported to Ralph as he stared glumly down at the group of soldiers camped on a barren plaza of Striaton city. "They lost only a fourth of their original numbers." The generals and lieutenants were having a serious meeting. They'd made sure that Stary wasn't coming after them, since Charnette's spies―Will and Bonnie―had seen them head back to Castelia.

"Because we're awesome." Charnette grinned, looking completely unaffected by the bloody battle.

Lumiere looked at her. "No… because about half of your army stayed back and another eighth were and are still maintaining the arcane barriers."

"Same thing!" Amethyst countered.

Lumiere sighed. "The 3rd Regiment suffered the second-least losses, losing three-eights of their original army."

"Including Victor," Mark added sullenly. May hushed Jason, who was sobbing and tossing waffles into a brazier they'd built for their lost friend. The mood dropped even further.

"And the 1st and 2nd Regiments suffered the most," Lumiere continued. "Each regiment lost over half of their numbers, due to the Castelian Bombing."

"So what now?" Xeno asked glumly. "We need more recruits. Nimbasa's not helping. Neither are the Nacrene nerds. We''re isolated from the other rebelling towns, the Shadow Force has a _navy_, locking us in from the sea. _And _we're running low on supplies."

"First of all…" Rachiel looked sympathetically at Mark. "You're going to have to elect a new lieutenant."

Mark cringed.

Ralph stared at the ground. Victor had been, along with Ron, one of his few best friends from childhood. Victor had done his best to support Ralph. He'd joined Ralph's first rebelling group, then the Revolutionists. He'd stayed silently by Ralph's side whenever he needed him, and rarely criticized him. He'd cheered Mark up when the Blaziken had been troubled by the idea of a general. He'd followed Ralph faithfully for all the Revolution, and never lost hope.

He had been maybe a silent, yet true supporting pillar.

He had been a true friend.

"Not yet," Mark said tightly. "Not now."

Rachiel frowned. "But you can't possibly―"

"I can run the 3rd Regiment until… someone more suitable comes along," Mark said quietly. "Somebody that can replace Victor."

Charlez came over, looking sad. She'd known Victor for a long time as well. "Don't push him," she whispered to Rachiel. "Not now."

Rachiel nodded, then nudged Mark gently.

Charnette narrowed her eyes. "You're talking about Marcus, aren't you?"

Mark looked hesitant, then admitted. "Yes… I feel like… I don't want to replace Victor. _Nobody _can replace a lieutenant like him. I can run a regiment just fine by myself. I don't need another commanding figure. But I need… I need somebody who can help me when I can't be strong anymore on the inside. Marcus is… suitable for that job. He's the best Pokemon that can… that can…" He choked up. "Victor… he…"

Xeno had tears in her eyes. "We should do something for him," she said softly.

"We can do that by not letting him die in vain," Lumiere said. "Look at our troops. Would Victor want that?" He jerked his head towards the army. Several Pokemon were crying, while others stared, dazed, with a desolated look in their empty eyes. Medics rushed about, while the soldiers who'd attended the battle sat limp on the ground, as if all the hope had been beaten out of them.

Ralph looked at the ones who'd joined the Revolution bravely. "We need to get them back together."

Lumiere nodded approvingly. "That," he said, "I can do." He hovered over the Revolutionists. "Listen to me!" he shouted.

The battered revolutionists looked up.

"Not every battle can be a win," Lumiere said. "Losses have to be expected. The most important thing is to do is to not let the ones who gave their lives to have died in vain. We can't let this defeat our spirit. We can't give in to despair. _We are Revolutionists_! Look at how far we've come! We defeated General Blobby and General Nova. We can't let General Plasma and General Stary break us down like this. They may be good fighters, but they have no purpose except to fight. We may not be as good as them, but we have a purpose, and that purpose is to free our families!" He paused, and smiled gently at the Pokemon below him, who were stirring from their numb senses. "Sometimes the best you can do is not think, not despair, not imagine, not obsess. Just breath, believe that you can do it no matter what happened in the past, and have faith that everything will work out for the best. We may have lost this battle, but I say that we fought a good and fair fight. Now, more than any other time, we need to stand together. We need to show them that _we cannot be broken_!"

"Yeah!" Jebodiah cheered from the First Regiment. "Let's show those scum suckers what we're made of!"

"Think about it!" Billy added. "If we get back up and shove it in their face, we can watch them collapse from a front-row seat!"

The Revolutionists stirred. Some nodded in agreement, while others stood, their look of hopelessness replaced by steely determination. Ralph felt glad. Their eyes told him that they wouldn't let the Shadow Force break them down. The Revolutionists might've lost this battle, but that didn't mean it was game over yet. The Shadow Force hadn't felt the rage and the potency of revenge and willpower of the Revolutionists.

They would stand. They would fight.

And most of all―they weren't going to give up just yet.

* * *

**Back in Castelia City…**

Stary blinked open her eyes groggily. She remembered flying after the rebels… then what had happened?

"You were hit by a Thunder attack," the medic tending to her explained as she applied Healing Pulse to the general. "Luckily, whoever fire it must've been far away. They managed to paralyze you, but not kill you."

Soft paw steps padded into the tent, and the medic looked up in alarm, then relaxed.

Plasma approached them, his red-gold gaze flickering like foil. "I'd like to speak to the general," he told the medic quietly. "Privately."

The medic dipped her head and left.

Stary tried to smile, but her muscles felt too numb. "Are you okay?"

"Why?" Plasma said abruptly. "Why did you come?"

Stary stared at him. "Why wouldn't I come?" she asked. "You were planning to attack those rebels all on your own! That's suicide!"

"Was it?" Plasma asked, his tone suddenly dangerous. "My regiment is perfectly capable of taking care of itself. And I'm not foolish enough to go into a battle I'd lose. We were _winning_, Stary!"

"Well, excuse me for helping out a friend!" Stary felt irritated. "Those are evil Pokemon out there! Who knew what dirty tactics they had! I thought you were going to be in trouble!'

Plasma glared at her, and she flinched. His gaze was piercingly bitter and filled with a hatred that she thought he'd reserved for Darkrai. "Do they look like evil Pokemon? Or are they just Pokemon, like any one of us? What makes you think they're evil just because they're the enemy? And what made you think I was in trouble? The lord's orders were for you to attack the other towns in rebellion, not to come here!"

"Do you think I would've defied his orders if I didn't think you were in trouble?" Stary retorted. "I only did so because I wanted to help!" _You should be thanking me! _She wanted to scream. "Your regiment might've been able to hold your ground, but you weren't able to kill any of the rebels!"

"I didn't plan to!" Plasma returned sharply. "I didn't want anybody to die in battle today!"

"What's _wrong _with you?!" Stary snapped. "How're you going to conquer your enemies if you don't kill?!" Her voice softened. "Look, Plasma… I didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry I came and disrupted you. I was worried, okay? And I underestimated your abilities. I'm sorry for messing things up. But look on the bright side―most of the rebels are dead. When I attack their towns tomorrow, this will all we ov―"

Plasma's gaze suddenly hardened. "So this is what you want? Death? Because they were already about to retreat. I don't hold it against you for attacking them before they fled, but when they did, why didn't you let them go? Moreover, you attacked the medics. How justified were you when you attacked the healers who forswore fighting and the wounded who could not fight? When you attacked the panicked Pokemon with families waiting for their return? During my battle with them, I showed them mercy, and they showed me mercy in return―neither of our troops attacked each others' medical centers. We fought a fair fight, each of us using the best of our abilities and tactics, and they didn't try anything dirty even though I'd just blown up their city. There were no casualties of death for either army until you came along. There doesn't need to be death in war, unless it's to end the war―which means the death of an important Pokemon or leader. As long as one troop finds it impossible to win, the war can end. There doesn't need to be death. I didn't want death―bombing the city was only me not being able to contradict my leader's orders. But this… I didn't know you wanted their deaths. I never thought you'd become like Darkrai," he finished with a disgusted snort.

Stary stared at him in shock, then felt guilt burn deep inside her soul. "I'm sor―" she tried to apologize, but Plasma had already turned away.

"Apologize to the families who will never see their beloved coming home again," he said quietly. "Ask for forgiveness from the souls you sent to Yvetal's realm. Plead mercy for your actions from Zygarde, the God of Balance and Judgement. But _don't _beg pardon from me. You have not done me any wrong, but you have heavily wronged our enemies." He walked out of the tent, his posture tired yet vigilant. He knew he was turning back on his friend, but he didn't care. She wasn't like the Stary he'd grown up with. He didn't want to be next to someone who dismissed deaths so easily.

And he felt his curse burn even harsher as the final bond of friendship snapped. He wondered if he had any true friends now, and if the curse could burn fiercer.

Whatever the case, one thing was clear―he had lost his last friend.

Stary stared at the swaying tent flap as Plasma disappeared from her view. She felt something disappear inside her, replaced by a guilty longing. She should've never come.

_I just wanted to help! _she wanted to scream. _Why can't you just forgive me?!_

"General." Stary looked up as her lieutenant―a Stoutland―came in. "What are your orders?"

Stary gazed around the tent. She knew she wasn't suppose to be in Castelia City. She was suppose to be raiding the towns beyond it. She didn't want to stay here anymore, anyways. She didn't want to be near Plasma.

"Tell the regiment to start packing," she said. "We're heading to the Route 5 outpost."

* * *

**Some time later…**

"Why are you here?" Plasma asked, feeling irritable and angry as Doomsday and Ranark paced in front of him, talking pleasantly on the ashes of an entire city. "You were suppose to arrive tomorrow." He was wearing a dark black cloak, and wasn't exactly to please to know that it was everybody-let's-just-ignore-Darkrai's-orders day.

"Well, _I _certainly didn't want to miss the entire Stary-flies-off-the-handle business." Doomsday laughed darkly. "Entertainment's so _expensive _these days, what with Nimbasa City rebelling. I figured I'd come early and watch some free action."

"You were supposed to say, '_We were worried about our dear Stary._'" Ranark muttered. "Stick to the plan."

Doomsday shrugged. "Well, now that we're here… oh, what lovely bone ashes. I think I'll take some back as a souvenir! Meanwhile, Ranark, I figure we'd start setting up some traps. Plasma, you're being recalled back to Anville Town―thought you'd might want to know―for some relaxation and training." She laughed for no apparent reason. "So you can leave now if you want!"

Plasma held his ground. "When do you plan to attack the rebels?" he asked coldly.

Doomsday smiled. "Worried about your new rebelling friends?"

Plasma maintained his cold glare. "I want to know what you're planning."

"I actually don't know." Ranark frowned. "I guess we'll fight when they attack us."

"That's no fun." Doomsday snorted. "For all we know, they might decide to teleport to Nimbasa and head on towards north. Dear me―that can't happen. Let's set a time. That's _very _organized." She smiled at Plasma. "Wouldn't you think so, dear?"

Plasma didn't move. "Give them two weeks," he advised. "Another Shadow Force Armada is coming in from Hoenn to support. They'll need time to fit in. I'll be taking my own Navy back to Anville."

"What's the point?" Ranark muttered. "Our navies suck like hell."

"Better than nothing," Doomsday said breezily. "Two weeks. So be it, then. Ranark, mind going off to see where Stary's flying off to?"

"I'm not your slave," Ranark growled. "And you have no right to―"

"We have a partnership, dear," Doomsday said, her voice suddenly frigid. "Or have you forgotten? You _do _know how I feel about _deal breakers_, don't you, dear?"

Ranark muttered under his breath, but sauntered away.

Doomsday leaned towards Plasma. "By the way," she said. "I know what the future holds for you." Her gaze was suddenly sympathetic, so different from the Doomsday Plasma had met. "I'm an oracle, after all. I don't like telling others about their destinies, but…" She laughed darkly. "I'm _very _interested in telling you yours."

Plasma backed away. "What do you mean?"

Doomsday's voice remained frigid, but there was a hint of amusement in it. "You face heartrending days, Plasma," she said. "One day, you will be given choices and chances. On that day, you must remember what _you _want, and don't forget,"―she turned away―"the curse cannot stop you from doing what you want." She chuckled coldly.

"Don't you think I haven't tried?" Plasma asked. "What do you think made me destroy Castelia?"

Doomsday paused thoughtfully. "Find yourself," she said curtly. "Maybe you're stronger than you thought." Her pale blue eyes glinted wickedly, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking and was excited to see how he'd fail.

Plasma was about to reply that she didn't know his pain, then saw the wisdom in her words.

Plasma had tried to fight the curse, yes, but he'd failed only because deep inside, he was still loyal to Darkrai, like he did when they were young. Some parts of him still wished to please Darkrai. He just hadn't been aware of it.

_I need to cut my old friendship with him, _Plasma thought. _Only then, will I truly be freed._

"Oh, and Plasma?" Doomsday turned around. Her pendants and medals flashed underneath her Reaper Cloth robe. "Want to know something else?"

"What?" Plasma asked warily.

Doomsday's eyes gleamed with amusement. "You think that the curse is permanent, no?" she chuckled softly. "There's one legendary out there who can heal your curse. One minor goddess, I'll admit. But still a goddess nonetheless."

Plasma nearly stopped breathing, but he managed to even out his tone. "Who?"

Doomsday laughed. "The second part of the prophecy speaks of deaths and awakening, no? This Pokemon will finally break out of its once-upon-a-thousand-years habit. I sense that you'll meet her soon… but when, I don't know. So I don't suggest that you leave the Shadow Force to go search for her." She smiled blandly. "I won't betray you," she promised. "Because I'm acting as an oracle for now… but beware who your alliances lie with. You shouldn't be loyal to those who've changed." She winked at him, then pulled a small tablet from a fold in her robe and tossed it to Plasma. He fell backwards, thinking it was a bomb, then looked cautiously over to see a rectangular object that seemed like it was made out of darkness.

"This…" Plasma was so speechless, he couldn't speak.

Doomsday turned away so Plasma couldn't see her expression, but he suspected that she was smiling. "Oracles exist to help lost souls," she said. "I will not be able to perform my duties as an oracle… for the greater cause. But I _do _enjoy your ability to stay just. I will stay in the Shadow Force, driven by blood-lust. I will change, as many of the others have. But you…" She locked eyes with Plasma briefly. "You can be an exception. You just have to believe." She pointed a glittering claw at the plate she'd tossed Plasma. "Take care of it, and don't show it unless as a sign of trust," she said meaningfully. "Good luck, Plasma. This stays between us." Then space warped around her, and she disappeared.

Plasma picked up the Dread Plate, and stashed it within a fold of his black cloak. For once, he felt a true shimmer of hope. It wasn't over yet for him. He could still live his life the way he wanted to.

_I can still have a life!_

* * *

**In Striaton City, City Hall, Meeting Room…**

_To the Revolutionists:_

_We hope you accept our deep apologies for so rudely driving you out of our fair city last time. We now see that we must stand with either you or the Shadow Force, or fall alone. We leaned toward the Shadow Force once, but as of now, we see that it has not been the wisest choice._

_We know that the Striaton Bombing was not your doing anymore, and soon, all of Unova will know. We also know that the Shadow Force bombed Castelia City. We have seen their ruthlessness now. And we will no longer share the ties of an alliance with those dark-hearted traitors,_

_Please come to our fair Nacrene in three days. We will hold a meeting there to discuss whether we should have an alliance with you or not. The meeting will be precisely 12:00 P.M, Unovian time, in our City (Town) Hall._

_Pari passu,_

_Mayor Aronel_

Charnette looked incredulously at the others as May finished reading the letter. "Okay, who think he's lying?"

"Charna," Amethyst said. "Donna be rude!"

"Oh, give me a break, foxy." Charnette snorted.

"Let's just go," Lumiere suggested, "with the ones who went last time―Rachiel, Xeno, Ralph and I. With Nacrene City on our side, we have a sure chance at victory."

Ralph looked around. "Any objections?"

"What if it is a trick?" Charnette asked.

Akhelios raised his paw. Beside him sat Twilight, whose eyes were filled with grief for her lost citizens. Even though there hadn't been many citizens in Castelia when it was destroyed, most were residing in Nuvema, Accumula, and Striaton as of now. "Aronel's not into dirty tricks," he said. "I think he means it."

"What if he didn't send the letter?" Charnette pressed.

"Aronel's signature is magically made," Akhelios explained. "Nobody can copy it."

Charnette sniffed the letter. "You're right," she groused. "Fine, it's safe. No objections there."

"Next is the letter from Nimbasa City." May held up a letter and started reading:

_Dear fellow rebels,_

_I heard about Castelia getting blown up! My citizens are rearing to crush those fashion-defying Shadow Force into the ground with you. (Have you _seen _their gruesome uniforms? Ugh!) We're absolutely, honestly, completely sorry for not aiding you in your previous battle. I'm so, so, SO sorry! (That wasn't sarcasm! I promise!)_

_Anyways, come right over for a meeting next week! We've made an alliance with Nacrene City, and they said they're going to invite you to their "fair" city to talk. (Honestly, I wouldn't call their city "fair". Those old-fashioned buildings and yucky relics! It gives me shivers just to think about that! How can they _stand _to live there?! Um… no offense intended.) Their citizens should be able to teleport you right over here for a meeting next week! So don't worry about anything. I made that grumpy Aronel promise he'll teleport you even if you guys don't get together. That dog needs a night at the movies and a spa day. He seriously needs it._

_I hope I'll meet you here! Send a magic letter to us if you want anything!_

_XOXOXOX_

_Mayor Rayla _

"There are two types of mayors." Rachiel chuckled when May had finished.

"The formal ones," Xeno said, "and then the happy ones."

"This is good news," Lumiere determined. "With Nimbasa on our side, with the addition of Nacrene, we just might be able to defeat the Shadow Force forces in Castelia."

"If we can get past Plasma's regiment," Rachiel added. "The lion-wolf has moves."

"Guys, there's a third letter," May frowned. "This one… it doesn't show who the sender is?"

"Read it, please," Lumiere told her.

_My lovely little toys,_

_We will be attacking in two weeks' time. Use our "mercy" to get ready for a right rumble! I wonder how much damage you can do to us, if you fell before the weakest Plasma… I'll be anticipating a very delicious fight and surprise… be ready. And please, don't expect us to play "fair" like little Plasmie darling. And don't even think that he'll be here to help you, okay?_

_I'll continue watching you ~ General Doomsday_

"Doomsday?" Ralph screeched. "The one that blew up the Nuvema Hospital?!"

"She's our opponent?" Rachiel gagged. "_And _she's a general? Oh, not good."

"She's like the dark side of Charnette." Xeno snorted, snatching the letter from May. "Talks the same, too."

"Darling," Charnette purred. "I _am _my dark side."

"Whatever." Xeno looked around, where half of the other generals and lieutenants were still flailing in terror. "Hey, on the bright side―we have two weeks. That's better than no time, am I right?"

"Burn the letter," Charnette suggested. "They might have a hearing device on it."

Rachiel torched the letter.

Charlez raised a claw. "Everybody, calm down," she ordered. "It's time that we get our act together. Nacrene and Nimbasa will be joining us. We need to stand with them to win. It's our chance to get back at the Shadow Force." She looked around. "We _will _win!"

Ralph nodded. "We can't be held back by our losses," he said. "We'll go forward. We'll tear the Shadow Force apart. There's no turning back now." He looked around. "I hope you all understand."

Charnette smiled. "Of course," she purred. "So we'd better start getting ready to die!"

"Charna!" Amethyst complained.

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LoG Representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Chief Editor, and Character Creator

Anisa Krieg: Chief Artist


	19. Of Trust and Betrayal

**Chapter Nineteen: Of Trust and Betrayal**

A dark Pokemon slipped nimbly through the dark museum, his ears pricked with concentration. A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he made his moves, darting from shadow to shadow. He wondered if the cameras embedded solidly yet secretly in the compound had heat sensors. Probably. He was going to be so screwed at the end of this mission. It didn't need to be foretold. Any idiot would know that ransacking an arcane deadfall compound wouldn't go unnoticed.

Yet he continued on with his doomed quest, his paws gliding over the marble tiles on the floor as he slid through the halls, hoping his invisibility skills and anti-heat-radiating pendant would keep him safe. He knew they wouldn't, of course. In only a short matter of time. His mission was to waylay. That was all.

As he stepped across an invisible line, arcane runes immediately exploded into a chaotic clatter of shrieks and the whines of magic lasers. The thief dodged faultily, only to be caught in a glowing net. He braced himself, forcing his invisibility to hold even as the pain flared through him. He only needed to be invisible―his survival and the life of the mission depended on this factor―and he held on the fact that his talent would bring him through. It had to. It must. The entire mission depended on this fact. A small role he may seem to play, yet it had to succeed. There was no exception. No room for error.

Harsh lights shone on the seemingly empty net, but the night guards were not fooled. They knew a Pokemon had been caught, whether he was invisible or not. They were smart that way, and the thief knew this as well.

"Take it to the arcane cells," a clear, feminine voice barked out. "We'll study him or her there." A canine Pokemon stepped out of the shadows, her sharp eyes fierce and unforgiving. She had light brown fur, and a shaggy patch of blue ran down her back to her tail.

The guards dipped their heads at the Herdier's authority, and left, dragging the still-invisible thief across the ground.

* * *

**On the road…**

"I still can't believe that stuck-up smarty-nose of a mayor would actually offer us an _alliance._" Rachiel snorted as she strode towards Nacrene City, which was rising above the horizon in front of them. "Last time, that measly Stoutland sent us away with a bunch of insult about our IQ. Why should we believe he would help us _now_?" she argued.

Xeno, Lumiere, and Ralph accompanied the Houndoom and she cursed and stomped along the road. Due Mayor Aronel's request for an alliance and a council of war, the four had decided to head to Nacrene City on his account.

"Well, _everybody _knew it was the Shadow Force that bombed Castelia City," Xeno reminded her. "Just like everyone knew we were using the Nuvema Switcheroo Strategy in Castelia City. Maybe Aronel's finally seen how evil the Shadow Force is and is anxious to acquire our help."

"Unlikely!" Rachiel declared. "Even if they have all the runic-arcane mumble jumbo, I _still _can't believe that hound would want an alliance. With _us_, of all rebels!"

"Rachie," Xeno said sarcastically. "I think you just really, really hate magic."

"Who would _ever _assume that?!" Rachiel grumbled.

"You said it yourself," Lumiere pointed out. "Oh, look. We're here." He glanced at the sun as if judging the time. "And we're early. The appointment at the Nacrene City Hall is in an hour."

"We're _too _early," Ralph agreed as the four stopped uncertainly at the city limits. "What do we do?"

"Ze Mayor Aronel said you could visit zeir fair city," said a soft voice, the Kalosian accent clear in her familiar timbre. "Please do." The four looked up from their arguments to see a graceful Glaceon wearing a white lab coat standing at attention before them.

"Researcher Snowflake," Lumiere greeted. "Is that true?"

Rachiel huffed. "Aren't you that idiotic Kalosian lady that kicked us out last time? Why'd you want our help _now_?"

Snowflake sighed, her breath a pale white mist in the air. "I've had my reluctance," she admitted, dark eyes flashing. "But I see now zat keeping peace with ze Shadow Force is not of my best interests. My 'umblest regrets." She dipped her head deeply.

"That's fine. We understand," Ralph replied, then turned to Lumiere. "Well, we're allowed into their city now. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I believe I would like to visit the Museum of Arts," Lumiere decided. "Their exhibitions are _always _quite exquisite. I haven't seen the new arts. I'd like to catch up."

"You know ze way, zen?" Snowflake asked. "Feel free to go straight zere." She dipped her head again.

Rachiel wrinkled her nose. "A bunch of paper with paint," she groused. "Who'd want to see _that_?" She lashed her barbed tail with an annoyed flair.

"Nacrene City has the best arts of the era," Lumiere told her sternly. "Don't judge before you see."

Xeno sniffed. "_I _don't plan on seeing a bunch of dried paint and all, either. Are there any other… more _interesting _museums?"

"With weapons and stuff?" Rachiel added. "Stuff that's not paint blobs and paper and sculptures and whatnots?"

"Would you like to visit ze Museum of Ancient Unovian History?" Snowflake suggested quietly. "Commonly called 'ze Museum of Relics'. Zey have a new shipment of weapons and 'ousehold items from the Relic Castle. I was on my way zere. Would you like to accompany me?"

Rachiel looked at Xeno and shrugged her narrow shoulders. "As long as _zere's _weapons," she said, with a poor Kalosian accent. Snowflake managed a small, amused smile.

"I try to speak without ze... _the _accent," the Glaceon admitted delicately. "It is much cause for contempt."

Rachiel immediately looked embarrassed. "Sorry, kid," she said. "I didn't understand."

"Z… That's fine," Snowflake replied cheerfully. "Shall we go, z… then?"

"You got it." Xeno nodded and turned to Ralph. "Who're you hitching with?" she asked.

Ralph shrugged. "I don't think we should ditch Lumiere on his own…" he began.

"Oh, come _on_." Rachiel snorted. "Lamp Head's gonna be _fine_. It's a city filled with nerds. He'll fit right in."

"_Pardon _me," Lumiere grumbled. "I prefer the term _scholar_, if you'll please."

"You know you like being called a Lamp Head."

"Okay, first of all, that's _rude_. Secondly―"

"I'll stick with Lumiere," Ralph said quickly. "Pairs of two and all."

Xeno shrugged. "If you feel like spending your precious time in a room full of paper and whatnots… well, it's your life." She turned and followed Rachiel and Snowflake over the city limits.

Ralph glanced at Lumiere. "Tell me it's going to be worth it," he grumbled.

Lumiere laughed. "It's a matter of opinion."

* * *

**Some time later, at the Museum of Arts…**

Ralph and Lumiere were staring at a majestic painting of Meloetta, who was wearing her scarlet shoes in the picture. Her azure eyes were the perfect shade of sadness, and her pale white body glowed like the moon, highlighting her pixel features.

"Amazing." Lumiere breathed, totally absorbed in the painting. "The colors… the textures… I'd expect no less from Lenora Va Dinci!" he exclaimed.

Ralph had to admit the painting was a lot more spectacular than he had expected. He was glad he'd followed Lumiere. The arts were like nothing he'd ever seen before. The paintings seemed to have been plucked right out of the rainbow, while the sculptures were either magically made or sculpted out of rare minerals. There were silver statues and gold statues, emerald statues and diamond statues. The museum itself was a work of art, its railings carved from ivory and gold and decorated with various glittering jewels. Tiny golden vines had been grafted onto the ceiling, and despite the faintly flickering arcane runes that warned the visitors of the museum's intense security, the museum looked beautiful beyond comparison.

"Yes!" A Furret suddenly burst into view, fluffy tail waving. "This is the _best _gallery I've ever seen! Even ze Lumiose Museum cannot compare to _zis_!" A faint Kalosian accent could be detected in his tone as he hopped about. Several guards hushed him severely. He paid exactly zero attention to them. His chocolate-and-cream fur was fuzzy and smooth as he tumbled under several Herdiers in their attempt to hustle him out of the museum.

Ralph and Lumiere exchanged a long, significant glance.

"Um… pardon me…" Lumiere floated over to the Furret, who was now enraptured by the golden sculpture of an acorn. The Herdier guards had apparently given up on trying to grab the slippery creature. "Do you happen to be from Kalos?"

"Of course!" The Furret burst into a wide grin. "I didn't know my accent was still quite zat strong, but yes! I'm Professor Chason of ze Kalosian Athletics Academy, but you may call me Meeko! Pleased to meet with you!"

Ralph shook paws with Meeko. "Nice to meet you too, Meeko," he said cheerfully. "What brings you here from Kalos?"

"Many zings, my friends!" Meeko beamed. "Of course, ze museums were a must-see here! I also came to study projectile magic, so I could enchant my bows and arrows!" He fluffed up his tail in excitement.

"Fascinating," Lumiere said. "I know foreigners are common here, because of the various museums, but it's been a long time since I've seen one. By the way, what's new in Kalos?"

A dark shadow passed over the Furret's eyes, and he hesitated. When he caught Lumiere staring at him, he forced a smile onto his face. "Nothing's new, of course! We're being affected by ze Shadow Force like ze Unovians, but nothing else is of importance!" He beamed at them as if everything was alright with the world.

Ralph frowned. "Is Kalos rebelling as well?" he asked. "Are they fighting against the Shadow Force?" Suspicious gnawed at his mind. Were there other regions out there that had started their revolutions as well? With the Shadow Force having cut off all national connections, he couldn't be sure. Perhaps Meeko would know.

Meeko tipped his head to one side. "We Kalosians are dignified characters, you might recall. We don't like battles! Of course we're not fighting, if only in the most figurative sense." He giggled for no apparent reason and twitched his silky ears.

Ralph had no idea what Meeko was talking about, and exchanged an uneasy glance with Lumiere. They were both positively sure that the Kalos region had done _something _to or for the Shadow Force. Why else would two Kalosians―Meeko and Snowflake―be in Unova? Of course, he knew Snowflake was here for research…

"Oops, sorry!" a chiming voice sang, and Meeko yelped and crashed into the ground. A smiling Froslass stood in his place as the Furret rolled around in pain, muttering, "Attack points: 80… Defensive force: 70… ugghhh…" He mumbled around some more, his tail waving in the air.

"Oh, my apologies." The Froslass helped Meeko up. "It's just… well, it's been a _very _long time since I've seen a Kalosian with _such _a lovely accent, yes?"

"That didn't mean you could knock me over, ma'am!" Meeko squeaked furiously.

The Froslass returned his reply with a smile plastered onto her face. "I thought Darkrai made a law that banned the travelling between regions, yes?"

"Not to ze Department of Education and ze Catalpa League of Academics and Colleges!" Meeko replied, rubbing his nose. "Professors like myself have long since _earned _the ability to travel about and spread our teachings!"

"I see…" the Froslass narrowed her eyes, then smiled. "My sincerest apologies from the cockles of my heart, my young friend. My name is Juno. I suppose I'll be seeing you around…" She gave them all a mysterious smile, then floated off.

"Not very _gentil_, is she?" Meeko grumbled. "Takes ze feathers off my arrows!"

"That Froslass certainly has been quite a… problem." A Smeargle walked up to them, flicking his green-trimmed tail. "Unfortunately, she's a director of a new museum in Anville Town, and came here to study our arts. I suppose she'll be hanging around in my museum for quite a long time. She's been wanting to buy my collection of arts. Quite annoying." The Smeargle was dressed in a rich brown coat with gold lining which Ralph suspected was genuine. His buttons looked like they were made out of amethyst and everything about him was very regal. "To be honest, I hate having her in my museum as much as the next Pokemon. Maybe even more."

"_Your _museum?" Lumiere blinked, then nearly fell to the ground. "You must be Arthur Sebastians, the director of the Museum of Arts! It's a great honor to meet you!"

"And the same greetings to you, Head Cleric of the Nuvema Chapel," Arthur replied. "You are one of the original Revolutionists as well, so I suppose this young Lucario is the leader of the Revolutionists, Ralph?"

"Yes, sir." Ralph was surprised by the Smeargle's quick deductions. "I am."

"Ah, then I suppose you would have quite negative feelings against me, a supporter of the Shadow Force," Arthur said calmly. "Alas! It is something I cannot help."

"Hold on, you're a _supporter _for the Shadow Force?" Ralph demanded. This richly dressed Pokemon was a _supporter_? For the _Shadow Force? _"I thought Nacrene City was remaining neutral!"

"As a whole, yes," Arthur agreed. "But individually, we have our own ideas."

"How would you support them?" Ralph asked skeptically. "Don't tell me you're a fighter."

"He supports zem with 'is wealth!" Meeko chirped up. "But as every Pokemon has mixed feelings and opinions about ze Shadow Force, I would advise you to not be biased, Ralph ze Lucario!"

Ralph frowned. "But they just bombed Castelia City," he pointed out. "You support them for that?"

Arthur winced notably. "Ah… perhaps. Castelia City was rebelling. I feel that Darkrai's actions were correct because the Castelians _should _know that they're the center of our finances and such. How many Pokemon will lose their jobs just because of a simple rebellion?"

"None as of now," Lumiere muttered. "Because they're all dead."

"Shots fired!" Meeko beamed, then wandered off to inspect the golden statue of the acorn.

Arthur sighed. "This is a war after all, my friends. Who knows which is the right or wrong side? Think about it this way, young Ralph―you have destroyed hundreds of innocent lives!"

"And so have they," Lumiere returned. "Plus, they just blew up Straiton, Castelia, and the Skyarrow Bridge. Not to mention they bombed Nuvema a while back, too. Seems quite nefarious to me, Director Sebastians."

Arthur shrugged. "Perhaps I'll change my opinions," he mused, then glanced at a jewel-encrusted watch glowing on his wrist. "I have an appointment with another director soon. I will take my leave now. Take care, you two!" He turned and ambled off.

"What a pleasant guy," Ralph grumbled. "The entire Castelia City plus Skyarrow Bridge got blown up, and he says that _we're _the evil ones?"

"He didn't quite say that, though," Lumiere remarked. "I can only hope we'll be able to convince him otherwise during our stay here."

Ralph glanced at the paintings and works of art around him. Suddenly, they didn't seem as marvelous as they'd been before. "I'm out of here," he grumbled. "Let's go find Rachiel and Xeno."

* * *

**At the Museum of Ancient Unovian History…**

"And 'ere, you have ze Relic Crown, recently found and imported back by Ayra ze Lapras." Snowflake narrated as she led Rachiel and Xeno past a glass case imprisoning an ancient-looking crown that looked like it was made out of stone. "It is made out of a very rare silver material, but is now tarnished beyond repair of magic."

"That'd look good on you," Xeno teased Rachiel.

Rachiel snorted. "Pretty sure something that heavy's going to crush my head."

"And 'ere we have the Trident of 'Ydromancing," Snowflake went on. "A long time ago, a magical sea orb with ze ability to control ze tides was installed in its 'ilt. Unfortunately, ze sea orb 'as not been found yet."

Rachiel whistled approvingly. "Now _that's _a look cooler."

Snowflake smiled, then dipped her head towards a shimmering, magical dome-like structure protecting a glass case containing a lumpy, insignificant purple _thing _with holes bumping out of it and a long, pinkish-red tube protruding from one tip. "Zat is ze most heavily protected object in ze entire museum. Back during ze god Arceus' Second Awakening, zis flute was a weapon of mass destruction fallen into the wrong paws. Now it is a reminder of ze wars zat raged and ze life zat were sacrificed for greed. Some say it 'as ze power to summon and control Lord Arceus… but nobody 'as been foolish or curious enough to want to prove it."

"Smart," Rachiel approved.

"Looks like a Wiki Berry." Xeno snorted, staring at the arcane shield glowing around the glass case. "But that's some _serious _magical protection thing you guys have going on over there. As much as I hate magic, I have to admit I'm impressed."

Snowflake nodded, then gestured at another glass case, just as heavily protected. "And zat is ze Time Flute, rumored to be able to summon the Traveler of Time, Celebi."

"Why would anyone want to summon _Celebi_?" Rachiel asked, looking confused. "I mean, summoning Arceus with all his god powers is relevant, but Celebi is… well, _useless. _It's probably just going to fly off through time again once you summon it."

"Agreed." Snowflake smiled. "But we keep it within an arcane shield anyways. So far, no Pokemon 'as attempted to steal either. 'Owever, we _did _'ave an invisible zief try to steal _z… that._" She pointed at a tall glass case containing a magnificent-looking scepter. "Zat is ze scepter of our first Supreme Leader, Lord Kalie ze Gallade."

Xeno's eyes widened as she studied the scepter. It was about five feet long and made of a shimmering white material that was much paler and brighter than silver. Two leaves―a Silver Leaf and a Gold Leaf―were curled around the top of the scepter, from which a scarlet, crescent-shaped projection levitated a glowing Comet Shard. The rest of the staff was decorated with minuscule emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and other rare jewels in strange yet somehow beautiful patterns. The base of the scepter enlarged into a diamond-shaped part of itself and contained a Star Piece.

"It 'as been z_…_ the object of many thievery attempts," Snowflake continued. "Most recently, an invisible z_… _thief attempted to place 'is_… __his_ filthy paws on it. Zis used to belong in ze_… _the Museum of Arts, under z_… _ugh. I mean, under _the _ownership of Mister Arthur Sebastians. It was moved here after the invisible thief's attempt to steal it."

Xeno and Rachiel exchanged a worried glance. "An invisible thief?" Rachiel asked.

Snowflake gave them a rapid nod. "Apparently, zis invisibility talent seems to be completely authentic, without any artificial or magical addition to it. Quite rare, zis ability is. It 'as also kept 'im completely undetectable by heat-sensing radar of any sort. We still do not know which Pokemon he is nor what gender… so we are marking 'im as a male for now."

"I_… _see." Rachiel paused, then glanced at the massive jeweled clock that hung suspended on the far wall of the room. "The meeting's commencing soon. I guess we should probably go find Ralph," she told Xeno.

Xeno nodded. "Those musty relics are giving me vertigo, anyways."

Snowflake smiled. "Zen may I accompany ze two of you? Zere is zirty more minutes at ze very least_… _and zere are some great vendors here in Nacrene City."

Xeno bobbed her head. "If you pay, that is."

"Xeno!" Rachiel snapped. "Not nice!"

"I will pay, if only to apologize for my rudeness during our last meeting in which I turned you away," Snowflake said gently. "Let us go, zen."

"Sure!" Xeno bounded off after her, and Rachiel followed with a reluctant sigh.

* * *

**In the Nacrene Town Square…**

"I can't believe it!" Meeko squealed as he bounded out of the museum. "You're starting a revolution?! _Merveilleux_!"

"Would you like to join us?" Ralph offered. "With your archery skills and all… I think you'd be useful."

"Ah… no." Meeko smiled. "I try to stay out of ze fighting. It's nice to know zere are justified beings out zere, no?"

"There you are!" The three jerked their heads up as a Herdier marched over, wearing an indigo cape. "I didn't believe Arthur when he said the Head Cleric was in town, but it's true!" She ran over towards them, then bowed before Lumiere. "Good morning, sir! I'm Lia, a detective working around here. How do you do?"

"Good so far," Lumiere replied, looking greatly amused. "But please, call me Lumiere. This is Ralph, and that's Meeko."

"Hi!" Meeko interjected.

Lia nodded at Meeko. "Of course, Professor Chason," she said. "I've seen your archery skills. They're quite advanced."

"Of course!" Meeko said cheerfully. "Thank you for the compliment."

"Your Unovian has improved as well," Lia observed. "You're saying less '_zere_'and '_zank you_'s now. And you can pronounce the "h" sound now. Wonderful!"

"Thank you for your compliment," Meeko replied graciously. "What brings you here?"

Lia glanced at Lumiere. "I'd like to bring Lumiere around to show off our fair city." She gestured at the bustling town. "We did some remodeling after your last visit. I'd like to show you around, if you may."

"Of course," Lumiere replied. "I'd like to see more of this splendid city."

"Why so formal?" Ralph whispered.

"That's how they talk here," Lumiere returned. "Nacrene City has her own dialect. But don't worry, most of the locals won't get mad if you speak normally."

"But formal _is _the normal here!"

"Exactly! Good luck!"

"Hey, guys!" another shout sounded, and Ralph looked up to see Rachiel and Xeno jogging over, Snowflake behind them. "There you guys are!" Rachiel stopped just short of Ralph and Lumiere.

"Who's the goofy-looking squirrel and who's the Herdier?" Xeno asked. She was carrying a huge bag with steaming Poke Puffs right out of the oven. Rachiel was sneaking bites of the delicious pastry as Xeno seized up the newcomers. "Okay, that's a _really _goofy-looking squirrel."

"First of all," Meeko said indignantly. "I'm a ferret, not squirrel! Secondly_―_"

"This is Meeko," Ralph introduced the now murderous-looking ferret. "And that's Detective Lia."

"Pleased to meet you," Lia added, shaking out her dark blue cape.

"A detective?" Rachiel frowned. "You guys didn't get in trouble, right?" She pulled another Poke Puff from Xeno's bag. "Oh, chocolate flavored. Yum."

"Of course not," Lumiere responded. "She just wanted to show us around." He eyed the Poke Puffs. "And what are those?"

Rachiel shrugged. "If you say so." She took a bite of her chocolate Poke Puff. "Those are Poke Puffs. Xeno made Snowflake buy a whole bunch."

"I did _not_, you helped, too!" Xeno complained.

"Shut up, Mushroom Cap. Stop hogging the bag!"

"Greetings again, Snowflake." Lumiere turned to the Glaceon. "Do you know Detective Lia?"

"Nice meeting you all again," Snowflake added. "And yes, I do know Detective Lia. Long time no see… Nice job on zat last case."

Lia smiled. "Why thank_―_"

"_Parlez-vous kalosais?_" Meeko bursted out. [You speak Kalosian?]

"_Oui_," Snowflake replied, smiling. [Yes.]

"_C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer!_" Meeko said excitedly. [Nice to meet you!] "_Je m'appelle Professeur Chason! Vous pouvez m'appeler Meeko!" _He reached out a paw expectantly. [My name is Professor Chason! You can call me Meeko!]

"_Bonjour, Meeko._ _Je m'appele Snowflake._" [Hello, Meeko. My name is Snowflake.] Snowflake accepted the Furret's paw and they made a friendly pawshake while the others stared at the two.

"What're they talking about?" Xeno hissed. "I didn't take Kalosian in college!"

"You got as far as college?" Rachiel asked.

"I think they're introducing each other," Lumiere returned. "But my Kalosian isn't that good either."

"You're the smart guy, and you don't know Kalosian?"

"At least I know _some_, which would be more than you'll ever know!"

"Get wrecked," Ralph told Xeno.

"Okay, I'm going to finish the rest of those Poke Puffs if you don't want them, Xeno," Rachiel said. "I'd hate to be unfair, but I'm ready to eat this all without the rest of you."

"Hey!" Xeno complained, and the two continued arguing as Meeko and Snowflake went on with their friendly foreign conversation.

"_Il est bon de trouver une autre Kalosaise ici après une si longue période_," [It's nice to meet another Kalosian after such a long time.] Meeko said happily, fluffing up his tail.

Snowflake nodded. "_En effet, c'est._" [Indeed_._]

"_Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?_" Meeko asked, looking puzzled. [Why are you here?]

"_Je pourrais vous poser la même_," Snowflake responded coolly. [I could ask the same.]

"_Je suis ici pour en savoir plus sur tir à l'arc. Et vous?_" [I'm here to work on my archery. And you?]

"_Je suppose que vous pourriez dire que je suis ici pour regarder._" [I guess you can say I'm here to watch.] Snowflake said in an amused tone.

"_Regarder?_" Meeko narrowed his sharp eyes. [Watch?] "_La Révolution?_" [The Revolution?]

"_Oui._" [Yes.]

"_Avez-vous participé à la Révolution kalosais?_" [Did you participate in the Kalosian Revolution?]

"_Je suppose que vous pouvez dire que je―_" [I guess you can say I_―_] Snowflake started to say, but was interrupted by Ralph.

"Hold on a second, you two," Ralph said, looking from Snowflake to Meeko. "I have no idea how to speak Kalosian, but did you just say _Kalosian Revolution_?"

"He said _la Révolution kalosais_," Rachiel said. "Is that the same thing?"

"What's a _la_?" Xeno wondered.

"_Saint Artikodin, idiot! Tu leur as dit tout!_" Snowflake hissed. [Holy Articuno, you fool! You told them everything!] "_La première loi que nous avons fait était pour aucune Kalosais dire aux autres au sujet de notre Révolution!_" [The first rule we made was for no Kalosian to tell others about our Revolution!]

"_Comment est-ce ma faute?_" Meeko complained. [How is that my fault?]

"_Rapidement, faire quelque chose à ce sujet!_" [Quick, do something about it!]

"_Ainsi, tu _l'as fait _participer à la―_" [So you _did_ participate in the―]

"_Ça ne fait rien. Résoudre ce problème!_" Snowflake growled softly. [That does not matter. Fix this!]

Meeko turned to Ralph. "We were talking about 'ow it'd be great if Kalos 'ad a Revolution," he explained.

"Exactly," Snowflake agreed. "It's a pity our people despise fighting as zey do and let zose filzy Shadow Force tyrants just take over."

Lumiere didn't seemed satisfied, but he looked ready to drop the topic. "Alright, then."

"Would you guys like to come check out the Nacrene Jail?" Lia asked.

Rachiel blinked. "Is that a threat or an_―_"

"It's an invitation," Lia said quickly. "I also need Snowflake," she added, turning towards the Glaceon. "I need your help with the thief that was caught some time ago."

"The invisible thief?" Xeno asked.

"Yes," Lia agreed. "It's been giving us headaches. I was wondering if Snowflake could produce his image by using your 3-D tablet and technology to help?"

"I will see what I can do," Snowflake promised.

"Let's go, then!" Xeno cheered. "We've got no time to spare! To the jail!"

"That sounds so wrong, but okay," Rachiel replied. "Can we buy more Poke Puffs on the way?"

"Okay, first of all_―__you're _the general with all the money. _I'm _just a lieutenant forced to build stuff whenever a town gets torn down, and_―_"

"Hel-_lo_, do I _look _like I'm getting any salary here?"

"Even so, you're still richer than me!"

And the two continued to squabble as Lia led the way, Lumiere noticed that Snowflake had pulled Meeko aside.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked them.

Snowflake nodded. "Yes, but I'd like to talk to Meeko first."

Lumiere's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We're wondering what it'll take to get Kalos to join the war," Meeko added helpfully. "With Kalos on your side, you're bound to win!"

Lumiere nodded, but he wasn't exactly convinced. "Don't take long, or you'll be left behind," he warned.

"We won't," Meeko replied.

The two Kalosians waited until Lumiere's silhouette had disappeared into the crowd.

Meeko glanced at Snowflake. "_Alors… pourquoi parlons-nous encore une fois?_" [So… why are we talking again?]

"_Pour que tu ne vas pas jouer stupide et dire au reste du monde que notre Kalos est débarrassée._" Snowflake rolled her eyes. [So you're not going to play stupid and tell the rest of the world that our Kalos is freed.]

Meeko shook his head. "_Je ne le ferai pas cela, bien sûr, mais pourquoi es-tu_…" [I won't do that, of course, but why are you...] Realization suddenly passed over his face and he stopped chattering.

Snowflake frowned. What had he discovered? Surely not who she really was…

Meeko stared straight at Snowflake, with a sort of awe on his face. "_Je te connais. N'es-tu l'un d'eux?_"

[I know you. You're one of them, aren't you?]

* * *

**Nacrene Jail…**

"And here is the invisible thief." Lia announced with a grand gesture, her cape flying about in a smooth circle as she showed off the wondrous majesty of an arcane barrier swirling magnificently around the enclosure, glowing with multicolored light and runes invoking _bond _and _seal. _Bright bursts of light flickered softly as tendrils of mana curled around the small, glowing cell. Everyone held their breath as a metal door covering a wall of the transparent cell lifted slowly up… showing off the beauty of a completely empty cell.

"Um, are you sure he's in there?" Rachiel asked suspiciously. "If this is a prank…"

"Detectives do not prank," Lia replied solemnly. She was flanked by two other Herdiers as she narrowed her eyes at the cage. "This _is _the invisible spy. Oh, he may _think _he'll be away to slip away invisibly, but I won't have it! I _will _find out who you are and what you want, and that will be the end of your career!" She directed her words at the cell.

No reply. The cell stayed empty and devoid.

Lia scowled in disgust.

"What can you tell me about zis zief?" Snowflake asked. "Perhaps I can be more of use if I knew what I was looking at… or what I'm _not _looking at."

"The thief is invisible," Lia explained, tapping on a wall near the cell. Several monitors appeared, their screens a variety of different colors and codes. "It's also impossible for us to sense him by using heat sensors. That's why we're using a life aura sensor to detect and track him." She pointed at one of the monitors, which was showing a silvery mist that looked vaguely like a blob sulking in a corner of the cell.

"'Ave you tried attacking 'im or forcing 'im to return attacks?" Snowflake asked.

Lia nodded. "We've tried everything. He just won't reveal his form. We got him to use Shadow Ball, but that was all. And that doesn't even help that much_―_almost everybody can use Shadow Ball. It's like a universal move."

"True," Snowflake admitted, then frowned at the barrier, lost in thought.

"Do you like acorns?" Over by the corner where the thief supposedly was, Meeko was whispering. "I have acorns. Do you want some? I 'ave poffins too!"

"Sir Meeko, please step away from the arcane barrier and the thief," one of the Herdiers flanking Lia spoke sternly.

"What? But I _zink _he's hungry…"

"He hasn't eaten since he was captured," Lia informed him. "Of course he's hungry. We give him food, but he seems suspicious of it."

"Well, we _did _put knockout drugs in them," one officer ventured. "And the drugs that cancel out one's natural talent momentarily."

"Silence!" Lia hissed.

"Did you make this barrier soundproof?" Lumiere asked, studying the swirling patterns on the barrier.

"Of course." Lia sniffed. "But there's an air vent in there that's not."

"Well, at least you're not starving him of his oxygen," Ralph said. "Assuming he needs oxygen."

"How does this barrier even work?" Rachiel asked, tapping the arcane barrier, which felt like a smooth, warm rock under her paws. Her paws slipped off of it, due to the barrier having near to zero friction.

"Nobody can get in or out," Lily supplied. "Any allies he had would never be able to break into the prison, and there were guards guarding him 24/7, preventing the slightest hint of escape. Also, the cell suppresses its inhabitant's powers, making it impossible for the thief to use more powerful attacks." She glanced at the barrier, her eyes confident.

"So you used a mixture of your special Nacrene _bond, bind, seal, block, _and _cancel out _runes, right?" Snowflake asked.

"And some _trigger _runes as well," Lia said. "But yes, those were the runes we used."

"And you 'ave mages casting zis spell at all times, correct?" Snowflake inquired.

"Of course. We're not like your normal sloppy police," Lia replied. "We're very efficient."

"I see…" Snowflake frowned. "Be careful you stay zat way," she warned. "I just may be able to solve this puzzle. I need perhaps a bit more time, however." Her sharp eyes narrowed as she walked around the arcane barrier.

"Uh, guys," Ralph suddenly called out. "I'd, um, _hate _to tell you guys this, but we've got to get to the City Hall soon. The meeting will be starting in ten minutes. We should probably start off for it."

"True," Lumiere agreed.

"I'll see you later, then?" Lia asked. "I hope you all plan to stay in our fair city for a while."

"Zis place _is _quite magnificent," Snowflake agreed, still transfixed on the cell. "I believe I will go back to my lab and figure out a way to find out just who zis spy is," she said thoughtfully. "I'll be taking my leave shortly. I must asked Lia a few more questions first, though."

"That's fine," Lia said. "What about you, Professor Chason?"

"I'll go buy some poffins!" Meeko cheered. "I zink they're on sale this week, aren't they?!"

"Get some for us, too," Rachiel teased. "Xeno is begging you."

"Hey!"

"That's fine!" Meeko agreed. "See you laters!"

And the Revolutionists left the Nacrene Prison beyond, ready to meet the mayor.

* * *

**At the City Hall…**

"Good afternoon, respective ladies." Mayor Aronel nodded regally at Rachiel and Xeno, "And gentlemons. May I invite you into the meeting room for some tea and crumpets?"

The four Revolutionists stood in front of the towering Nacrene Town Hall, with Mayor Aronel himself on the porch and three attendants fanned out behind him. Lumiere looked impressed with the splendid remodeling that had been done to the Town Hall, while Xeno, Rachiel, and Ralph were simply speechless.

The Town Hall itself looked old fashioned, yet somehow modern. Its structure was made out of old bricks that'd probably once been red but were now more of a pale pink. Vines curled from planters, and metal spirals decorated the doors and windows of the building. The railings were painted white, like any old-fashioned building, yet here and there arcane runes sparkled along the building. Ralph caught more than one brick that glowed with arcane magic.

Mayor Aronel led them into the meeting room, which had been lavishly decorated with heavy silk carpets and drapes. A round, polished teak table was set off to the side with cushioned seats for sitting, and a TV was arranged on the far wall from the table. A small counter was set up on one side, piled high with silverware that contained tiny, beautifully shaped pastries. A Ralts came over, carrying dainty cups of tea for them to use.

As the tea was set down, Aronel motioned for the Revolutionists to sit, then sat down himself.

"Act very formal," Lumiere whispered quietly to Ralph. "They won't start off with the topic of an alliance first, so do your best to answer and reply to every comment they have.

"That goes for you two, too," he added with a glare at Rachiel and Xeno.

Xeno hailed him and eyed the treats on the table.

Aronel sipped his tea delicately. His attendants did the same. Ralph and the Revolutionists copied their movement.

"Lovely weather, isn't it?" a Zebstrika commented casually. "Beautiful day."

"Indeed." Lumiere caught on smoothly. "The Weather Trio must have smiled down on us today."

"It's a perfect day for berry picking," Xeno added. "I remember that Pecha and Oran Berries grow like freakin_―_I mean, grow well in this weather."

"It'd be nice to harvest berries under the shade of the forest," Aronel said wistfully. "Alas, these days have made it hard."

"Indeed." Ralph caught on. "With all this strife and war, there's barely any time for relaxation."

"Exactly," a Gallade commented.

The third attendant_―_a Quilava_―_spoke up."I find it disheartening to see that such an advanced culture we Unovians have created has started to once again slip into the Dark Ages."

Silence wrapped momentarily around the table of Pokemon.

"Let us start by introducing ourselves," Aronel said formally. "I am Mayor Aronel Aloe, mayor of the fair Nacrene City."

"I am Researcher Stryker, Head of the Energia, the research facility that studies the flow and ebb of energy," the Zebstrika introduced himself.

"I am Rapier," the Gallade said, dipping his head slightly. "Master of the sword, Head of the Physics Facility in Nacrene City."

"I am Plume," the Quilava spoke in a clear, calm voice, dipping her head as she spoke. "I am the Director of Arcane Security, and is responsible for the magic barrier that protects our fair city."

"I'm Ralph," Ralph said. "I'm the leader of the Revolutionists, and the general of the First Regiment."

"I am Lumiere Cherison," Lumiere announced. "Head Cleric of the Nuvema Chapel, head medic for the Revolutionists."

"I'm Rachiel," Rachiel said. "General of the Second Regiment."

"And I'm Xeno, her lieutenant," Xeno pronounced.

Aronel nodded. "And what is your case?"

"What?" Xeno muttered. Luckily, Lumiere saved them.

"We come to your fair city, hoping for an alliance," Lumiere said. "Our numbers have been depleted numerously, with the lost of Castelia City." He bowed his head, as if lost in grief. "We cannot continue without your assistance."

"Indeed you cannot," Aronel agreed. "Which means this war weights on _our _choice."

"What are your proposals?" Plume asked quietly.

Lumiere glanced at Ralph, who shrugged.

"Let us hear what you suggest first," Lumiere returned promptly.

"What are your plans?" Plume countered.

"We're planning to ally ourselves with Nimbasa City, which you've already done," Lumiere said. "Together, we will take down the Shadow Force generals who reside over the remains of the once-grand Castelia City. We will banish them from our lands, then take the battle to the Northern Kingdom. Once we have defeated the Northern Kingdom, Darkrai will not be able resist us anymore. We will drive him out of Unova, and then our land will truly be freed."

"Interesting case," Aronel said. "I deem it the best interest of Nacrene City to join this war. But there are conditions." He glanced sharply at Ralph.

"I'll listen," Ralph offered.

"First of all, the citizens will not _join _your army unless they wish to," Aronel said. "You cannot take away their rights, even in war. You will not have the right to draft or order us around. We will supply you with what we can, teach you what we deem safe, but we will _not _be under your orders, or anybody else's orders. Is that clear?"

The Revolutionists glanced at each other. Rachiel leaned over to talk to Ralph.

"It might not be good," she warned. "A lot of Pokemon are going to die, including or excluding us. If we can't draft soldiers when needed…"

"We haven't started drafting yet," Xeno pointed out. "We've managed to do well enough without it."

"But we might need it in the future," Rachiel said.

"But what's the point of forcing soldiers who don't _want _to fight, to fight?" Lumiere asked. "Even if we _do _desperately need soldiers, at least we need ones who _want _to fight, not the ones who are _forced _to fight. We can't be cruel."

"Well, but when the time comes_―_" Rachiel started arguing.

"_If _the time comes," Xeno corrected. "Which it won't. Besides, the Nimbasa Revolutionists are joining us, we're getting more recruits every day, and who knows how many more Pokemon will join us from today on? Let's not get too cocky here."

"Fine." Rachiel slouched back into her seat.

Ralph faced Aronel. "We've taken that into consideration," he said. "And by the honor of our forefathers and ancestors and by my own honor, I will keep to your proposal."

"Touché," Rachiel murmured.

Aronel actually smiled. "Very well, then. Let us be_―_"

_SLAM!_

The polished oak doors flew open with a ringing sound as a Tynamo rushed in at full speed, the air whooshing past his tiny body as he furiously twitched his tail, gasping for breath.

Aronel stood. "What is this?" he demanded angrily.

The Tynamo gulped and gasped. "A murder!" he panted, almost wailing. "Arthur Sebastians is dead!"

* * *

**Moments later…**

"It _has _to be them, Mayor! Who else would want to kill him?!" Lia screeched at Aronel. The group was now standing on the porch of the City Hall, surrounded by curious Pokemon, whom the Nacrene Police were shooing back.

"What are your deductions?" Aronel asked calmly.

Lia glared accusingly at the Revolutionists. "They _knew _Arthur was supporting the Shadow Force! And they killed him to prevent him from doing so!" she spat out.

"We were in a meeting with the mayor when this happened," Lumiere pointed out. "I don't see how this is possible."

"He was only murdered recently," Lia snarled. "You must've done it before the meeting!"

"We came straight to the City Hall," Xeno said. "How would we have found the time to? None of us can teleport or use magic, except Lumiere."

"Then _he _did it!" Lia turned furiously on Lumiere. "To think that such a greatly respected Pokemon_―_"

"Lia," Aronel said sternly. "False accusations will get you nowhere. There is no evidence. And I do not believe Lumiere could've done this. He is the Head Cleric of the Nuvema Chapel, who has forsworn the unjust murdering of Pokemon, including assassination like this case. Think carefully about this, and do _not _taint the reputation of our fair city."

"They are still suspicious," Plume said quietly. "We cannot overlook that."

"What about cameras?" Ralph demanded. "We were in public all day! None of us even _know _where Arthur lives!"

"All the cameras have been sabotaged," Lia growled. "_Magically._"

Plume frowned. "Impossible. The amount of magic taken to wipe out our surveillance…"

"Go check the security," Aronel ordered, "and strengthen the arcane barriers once more. We cannot have the murderer escaping."

Plume dipped her head. "Understood," she said, and raced off.

"I will check the energy pulses in the city," Stryker said. "Perhaps it was the Energia, which helps with the security, that had been meddled with."

Aronel nodded. "Go."

The Zebstrika charged away.

"You are all still suspects," Lia declared. "Surely, mayor, do you not see my logic? Even a simple-minded_―_"

"Do not accuse me of that," Aronel said sharply. "But yes, I do see your logic." He turned to the Revolutionists, almost apologetically. "I'm afraid that, for the safety of the Nacrene citizens, I must put at least two of you in holding cells until we uncover this case."

"Oh, that's fine," Xeno said quickly. "Take Rachiel and Ralph!"

Rachiel blinked. "Wait, wha_―_" She was cut off as the Herdiers beside Lia barked a spell. A magical bubble encased her and Ralph, and the two went unconscious inside the tiny magical cell.

"Xeno," Lumiere said. "What did you do that for?"

"What?" Xeno demanded. "They're tough. They can take some prison time."

Lia scowled. "I'd like to put you _all _in jail, but_―_"

"I can help with the case." Lumiere interrupted. "Let me help."

"Good idea," Aronel said. "I know Lumiere Cherison. He is not a good liar. We would've been able to hear the falseness in his words if he had wanted to betray us. I hear none. We can trust him. The Breloom… I am not so sure."

"I won't do anything suspicious," Xeno promised. "You can do a soul scan spell on me."

"The spell can sometimes be warped," Lia snapped. "Don't think we're stupid, _suspect._"

"Lia," Aronel warned.

Lia sighed. "Fine," she growled. "Then come with me to the scene." With a whirl and a flick of her tail, she stalked off, her officers flanking her.

Xeno glanced at Lumiere. "It's all on you. Lightbulb Head."

Lumiere sighed.

* * *

**On the way to the scene…**

Lia led them up a long road. "I wish to pick up Researcher Snowflake first," she announced. "She'll be able to help." She pointed her nose at a glittering white research lab standing proud and tall a few paces before them. "Stay here and _don't _do anything… suspicious," she barked. Her officers flanked Lumiere and Xeno closer.

Lia went in, then reappeared with Meeko and Snowflake, both of whom looked confused and surprised at seeing Lumiere and Xeno surrounded by the police.

"What 'appened?" Snowflake asked, shock in her gaze, as they approached Lumiere and Xeno. "What are zey being arrested for?"

"Murder," Lia growled. "We're going over to check the scene, and I want your help."

Snowflake nodded.

"Oooh, I just _love _detective stuff!" Meeko squealed. "Zis is going to be _so fun_!"

Lia frowned. "Professor Chason…"

"He may be childish," Snowflake said. "But 'e… _he _is smart. You may trust him…" She glanced at him in a way that said, "No, not really."

"Are you guys okay?" Meeko asked, scampering up to Lumiere and Xeno. "Those dogs didn't bother you?" He wrapped his fluffy tail around himself and glanced at the Herdiers lined up beside Xeno and Lumiere. "Goodness me, they take security _very _seriously 'ere."

"Let's go," Snowflake said.

Aronel's mansion was a huge, five-story building with pale pink walls decorated with gold and silver floral designs. Lia left her officers at the front step, taking with her only a Fletchinder who appeared to be her partner-in-investigation.

"This is Starstrike," Lia said briefly, nodding at the Fletchinder. "He's my partner. A good detective."

"A pleasure to meet you," Starstrike said. "Let's hope you're ready."

"Same to you," Lumiere returned gallantly.

They walked up four set of spiraling staircases that looked more like structures of art than something one would trust their weight on, and followed Lia down a long hall taped off with yellow tape. Officers were here and there, patrolling the place. Three Stoutlands stood shoulder-to-shoulder in front of a massive door inlaid with gold. Lia barked and order, and the three of them sidestepped to let her, Starstrike, Lumiere, Xeno, and the two Kalosians through.

The scene was terrifically horrible. A Smeargle laid stretched out in front of them, doused in chokingly thick red blood that spread out is a pool around his body. dots of blood splatters decorated the white floor rug. To the left of the room, a glass table with a pot of tea and two teacups stood, sandwiched between two beige couches. The air felt slightly frigid, as if even the warmth in the room had fled from the devastating scene. The Smeargle's blank eyes watched them accusingly.

For a second, everyone was silent as the Stoutlands closed the massive doors behind Lia.

Then Meeko started laughing.

"He's covered in ketchup!" he cheered, and started dancing.

* * *

**Moments later…**

"Let me arrest him, Snowflake!" Lia screeched as Meeko cowered away from her. "He's a suspect!"

"Don't touch ze innocent," Snowflake said sternly, holding her back. "Let us know the situation first."

Lia scowled but stepped back. "Arthur Sebastians, director of the Museum of Arts, was found murdered by a concerned friend, who has been deemed innocent, when he failed to arrive at a restaurant for afternoon tea. His estimated time of death, done by checking the rigor mortis, is about twelve o'clock." She narrowed her eyes. "Which was, if I remember correctly, you rebels left for the City Hall."

"Do not be accusing zem," Snowflake said calmly. She walked around the corpse, while Xeno shuddered at the sight. "Mmmm… 'ave you checked ze corpse yet? We can find out a lot more z… through autopsy."

"Not yet," Lia admitted.

"Zen let us do that now," Snowflake said. "Do you 'ave a body bag?"

After the body was packed up, Lia decided to go with Snowflake to check out the corpse.

"Starstrike, stay with them and investigate this place," Lia said. "We can keep in touch using magic. Do not let anyone else in unless I say so," she warned.

The Fletchinder nodded. "Understood."

After the Herdier and Glaceon left, Starstrike turned to them.

"Try not to touch anything," he said. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

"First: how was he murdered?" Lumiere wondered, looking at the pool of blood. "Slashed to death?"

"Pokemon skin don't tear that easily," Starstrike said. "Especially not a Smeargle's. They have six layers of skin, plus fur, while the rest of us usually have three… unless you're a ghost type. I'd say it'd be a pretty savage blow if it made him bleed like this. Also, I'm sure Arthur would've put up some type of resistance."

Xeno shuddered at the pool of blood and cringed. "Who would've wanted to kill him?"

"That… I don't know," Starstrike said. "But he doesn't have any enemies in our fair city that I know of."

"Can't you use magic to find out what happened?" Xeno asked.

Lumiere shook his head. "The solution to everything is not always magic. Magic has its own limits: it can't show us when or how the victim died when it comes to a crime scene, and what you're talking about is a memory spell, which only works if the victim is unconscious, not dead. However, memory spells aren't always accurate since memories can always be remembered wrong or altered… just like the rigor mortis." He frowned at the pool of blood as if trying to remember something. Starstrike took a look at the teacups, then at the teapot.

"What's a rigor mortis?" Xeno whispered to Meeko.

Meeko blinked. "You don't know? In Notiqua, '_rigor_' means stiffness and '_mortis_' means death_. _After a Pokemon dies, some other chemical reactions occur and stuff, followed by all the muscles stiffening. _All _ze muscles stiffen. No exception. In the first two to six hours the rigor mortis affects the face muscles and ze neck, like ze eyelids and one's features. Spreads to the rest of ze body after the next four to six hours, including the innards. It's commonly used to predict ze time of death."

Xeno shuddered. "Just _great_."

Lumiere frowned next to her. "Excuse me, Detective Starstrike," he said to the detective, who had pulled out a magic tablet and was analyzing the tea in the teapot and cups. "What temperature was the victim's body when you first found him?"

"We aren't allowed to touch the corpse directly," Starstrike informed. "Except with gloves. I didn't touch the body, but Lia did. I can do a call-and-confirm for you if you'd like."

"Please do," Lumiere said, his eyes fixed on the blood.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Xeno murmured. "I'd almost rather do prison time with Rachie and Ralph. Even fighting a war sounds better than this. At least you don't think so much about the dead."

"Ketchup!" Meeko cheered.

Starstrike drew a rectangle in the air using what looked like magic chalk. The rectangle flared gold, and a fuzzy screen appeared.

"Calling Detective Lia Amor at the Crime &amp; Investigation Research Labi," Starstrike intoned. The screen flared blue, and a Glaceon's face appeared.

"Wha_―_" Starstrike started.

"Detective Lia is inside ze lab with ze body," Snowflake said apologetically. "It's magically protected, so your message didn't go zrough. I can try to answer your questions, zough."

"Yes, please," Starstrike said. "Can you ask Lia what temperature the body was when it was first found? I'm sure she took notes on that."

Snowflake nodded, her image powdery and fuzzy. "Zat, I will do. Please wait." Her face disappeared. A moment later, she reappeared, looking grim. "Ze body was cold, as in about twenty degrees Fahrenheit. Ze blood on him was warmer, around fifty degrees Fahrenheit."

"Interesting," Starstrike murmured. "Thanks, Snowflake. Keep in touch for a bit." He turned to Lumiere and repeated the information.

"Why would the blood be warmer than the body?" Lumiere mused.

"Maybe he kept on bleeding even after he died, and his body cooled faster than his blood?" Xeno suggested.

"Ze blood controls 'is body temperature," Meeko argued. "Or at least, most of it. Zat is just not _done_!"

"Agreed," Snowflake said from the screen. "Something is out of normal 'ere."

"What about his wounds?" Lumiere asked.

Snowflake shrugged. "After his body was cleaned of blood we found z… three of 'is major blood veins cut. 'E also 'ad a long cut on 'is z… throat. 'is cause of death is determined to be ze loss of blood."

"Thank you," Lumiere said. "That'll be good for now."

"Very well." The screen flickered off, and Lumiere examined the blood splatters.

"Yucky," Meeko muttered.

"Yes," Xeno agreed. "And it's not helping with you saying stuff about mustard. Nobody _care _about your mustard."

Meeko fluffed up his fur indignantly. "Okay, first of all, it was _ketchup__―_"

"Both of you, stop," Lumiere commanded. "Look at the blood splatters. What do they look like to you?"

"Blood splatters," Xeno said.

"Ketchup!" Meeko cheered.

"No, what _shape_?"

Starstrike's eyes widened momentarily. "Spherical. Which means_―_"

"Yes." Lumiere agreed.

"What?" Xeno looked back and forth between the two. "Uh, what did I miss?"

Lumiere cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

"Oh, not another lecture," Xeno groaned.

"Lecture!" Meeko clapped his velvety paws. "Yay!"

"Look at the blood." Lumiere gestured at the scarlet liquid below him. "It's mostly in a pool, indicating that Arthur had been in one place while he was bleeding. The blood splatters around him were also round and spherical, or O-shaped, indicating that the blood splatters had been created by a passive force, A.K.A. low force, because if the blood splatters had been I-shaped, they would've been caused by a medium-force, and if they had been tiny and less than 2 mm in width, it would've been called a high-force impact splatter. The fact that the blood splatter is perfectly round meant that it had fallen from a ninety-degree angle." He pointed at a large red dot. "See?"

"You lost me at the first _look_," Xeno said.

"You lost me at blood splatter," Meeko said.

"Go on," Starstrike urged. "I think I'm getting the idea."

"I'm also unable to find a blood transfer, which is when the blood first comes into direct contact with a surface, which would point to how Arthur had been attacked. Also notice how there's only blood here, and not anywhere else. When I saw the body at first, notice how his paws weren't stiff or clenched. All of this shows that Arthur had put up no resistance while he was being killed and while he was bleeding. He probably wasn't even standing while he was bleeding, or slashed while upright, for that matter, because the blood splatters would've been different," Lumiere concluded, "which means…"

"Arthur was either put to sleep or drugged before his death and slashed after, then left to bleed to death," Starstrike said. "But that's strange. How would that have happened? I scanned the tea. There's no poison in it."

"Perhaps he was injected then," Lumiere speculated.

"Ask Snowflake how the autopsy is going," Xeno suggested.

Starstrike nodded and took out his magic chalk again. In a few moments, Snowflake appeared on the screen again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How's the autopsy going?" Starstrike asked. "Is there any trace of poison in the blood?"

Snowflake shook her head. "No. Zere is no poison. But Detective Lia says zat she is almost done with ze autopsy. She will 'ave ze details out soon. She wants to know who visited Arthur zis morning, before 'is death."

"He said he was going to meet another museum director," Xeno remembered, while Starstrike went over to talk to the Stoutland guards outside. "Right?"

"_Which _museum director?" Starstrike wondered.

Xeno shrugged.

"Look at the blood," Lumiere said thoughtfully.

Xeno groaned. "_Please _no more blood."

"Ketchup!" Meeko said.

"This part." Lumiere pointed at a place where the blood had spilt onto the wooden floor beside the rug. "Doesn't the blood look… clearer to you?"

"Clear, not clear, blood is blood," Xeno grumbled, then frowned. "Wow, you're right, though. It looks like… water with red dye over here."

"The wooden floor couldn't absorb the blood like the fur rug did." Lumiere determined. "This is another clue."

"Bloody clues," Xeno muttered.

"Why would there be water here?" Lumiere mused.

"What if someone just _spilled _water here?" Xeno asked. "Can't you detectives just take things lightly?"

"We are delivering justice for the dead," Lumiere said grandly.

"Yes," Snowflake said from the magic screen.

"Great. Now Lamp Head thinks he's a detective," Xeno grumbled. "Things could be worse."

"Ketchup!" Meeko added.

"Okay, little squirrel. Take your mustard and get out of my face." Xeno growled.

Meeko huffed. "First of all, I'm a _ferret. _Zere is a _fine _difference between a _ferret _and a s_quirrel_. Secondly, it's _ketchup. _There's also a _clear _color difference between red and yellow!"

"Take your mustard and get out of here anyways."

"It's _ketchup_!"

"What do you deduce from this?" Starstrike asked Lumiere.

"The same as you," Lumeire returned. "He had condensation on him or something ice-water related on him that might've been the cause of his lost consciousness. It can't be tea or any other type of drink because the blood color would've been different."

"You?" Starstrike inquired of Snowflake.

The Glaceon nodded thoughtfully. "To 'ave diluted ze blood in such a way and carry ze victim's body to ze rug before killing 'im seems to indicate ze fact zat the murderer wanted to 'ide ze fact zat water or ice was used in zis assassination."

Xeno blinked. "Can somebody speak _normally_."

"He was attacked by either a water or ice type move," Meeko explained. "Which knocked him out."

"_Thank _you," Xeno grumbled. "Smartypants and their smarty grandiloquences."

"Grandi-what?" Meeko asked. "I _hate _Unovian!"

"I dunno, kid. Mayor Aronel called us grandiloquences last time we met," Xeno replied. "Otherwise, I wouldn't even know that word."

"Reports say that a Froslass was seen entering and leaving this compound at eleven-thirty," Starstrike reported. "She was the only Pokemon seen by the neighbors, and they were having a barbecue party in the front yard next door. The neighbors also heard no screams or anything, and they said the Froslass left quickly. The meeting was only about half an hour."

"Do you think it was Juno?" Xeno wondered.

Starstrike gaped at her. "Juno? She's _here_?"

"Do you know her?" Lumiere asked.

Starstrike nodded. "Juno's been wanting to buy Arthur's art collection for a _long _time." His eyes hardened. "I'm not a good guesser, but it _has _to be her!"

"Agreed," Snowflake said. "I shall report your findings to ze detective. I shall return shortly." She disappeared from the screen.

Starstrike tapped on the wooden door, and a Stoutland opened it. "Yes?"

"Arrest Juno the Froslass," Starstrike ordered.

"Understood."

The others waited in silence.

Xeno sighed. An entire war was going on out there, and here she was, the Mushroom Head, stuck in a bloody murder mystery hot spot, while trying to get just _one _alliance with the nerdy citizens of Nacrene City as a crazy squirrel (read: ferret) ran about the room dancing and singing, "Ketchup!"

"We have a war," Xeno grumbled. "And here we are, stuck in a murder case. Not to be _rude, _but isn't there more _important _things out there to do?"

"You were the one who got Ralph and Rachiel jailed," Lumiere reminded her. "Besides, the case seems almost over."

"Usually it takes less time," Starstrike admitted. "The detectives here are fast workers, and we're usually able to solve the case by checking the energy flows and surveillance cameras."

"No wonder Nacrene City has the least crime rate," Lumiere commented.

The screen flickered and buzzed, and everybody looked Snowflake's way as she appeared.

"Detective Lia 'as solved ze case," she announced. "Please come over to ze Crime &amp; Investigation Research and listen to what she 'as to say."

"Finally!" Xeno burst out. "Let's go!"

Lumiere nodded. "Let's," he agreed. "Because I have a sneaking suspicion of _who _exactly the murderer is."

* * *

**At the Crime &amp; Investigation Research Lab…**

"Is everyone here?" Lia asked, looking quite cold from her time in the lab. Juno, who'd been brought in by the police and was looking quite annoyed, stood between two huge Infernapes, and Plume was standing behind her. Ralph, Rachiel, Lumiere, Xeno, and Meeko, along with Starstrike, were the only other audiences here.

"Where's Snowflake?" Lumiere wondered.

Lia tipped her head towards the research lab. "She's helping me write the report for the corpse," she said slowly, as if still dazed from the last few hours.

Ralph felt dazed as well, and being inside that magic bubble hadn't helped. He felt as if he had been trapped in gelatin, watching everything in slow motion while his stomach churned and his physical body floated about aimlessly. He swallowed back bile, determined to not puke like Rachiel did. The Houndoom had managed to set several trees on fire when she threw up. He had no desire to vomit after seeing that.

"Everybody's here," Starstrike confirmed.

Lia nodded, then turned to Ralph and bowed deeply. "My apologies for arresting you in such a rude manner," she said in a soft voice. "You and your friend Rachiel are not the murderers." Then she stood straight and glared at Juno. "But you, Miss Juno of Anville Town…"

"I didn't do anything," Juno growled.

Lia ignored her. "Juno the Froslass. I, Detective Lia, arrest you on the charge of murdering the Art Director Arthur Sebastians." She nodded at Plume, who murmured a spell. A red sphere encased Juno. The Froslass lunged at the barrier, only to return to the center with burned paws.

"Evidence!" Juno cried. "I want evidence!"

"You want evidence?" Lia sounded almost cruelly amused. "I shall tell you the full story, then." The Herdier turned to face her audience, and began her story.

"Juno, as we all citizens of Nacrene know, has long been envious of Director Arthur's extensive art collection," Lia began. "The first clue to deciding she was the murderer was the fact that she was the _only _Pokemon seen to enter and exit Director Arthur's mansion."

"How?!" Juno shouted.

Lia glared at her. "We all know you can use magic, you witch," she said mercilessly. "But did you _honestly _think that you could take out _all _of our surveillance systems? It's true that most of the cameras around the prisons, museums, and central Nacrene are still out, but _we _collected images from the undamaged cameras_―_which were, unfortunately for you_―_the ones in the very area Arthur Sebastians resided in."

"What are you _talking _about?" Juno screamed in pure rage.

Lia ignored her. "Secondly, you are an Ice type. Lumiere, Xeno, Starstrike, and Meeko _all _know that Arthur had been assaulted by an Ice or Water type attack. And you are quite suitable in that position with your ice powers."

"Since when were you a detective?" Rachiel asked Xeno.

"Ever since the squirrel started sprouting mustard quotes," Xeno replied.

"_Hey_!" Meeko complained.

"I didn't _kill him_!" Juno cried.

"What are your deductions?" Lumiere asked Lia.

"The story goes like this," Lia continued. "Juno arranged a meeting with Arthur at eleven o'clock this morning, to 'talk' about her own museum in Anville Town. She is also the one who sent the invisible thief to steal Kalie's Scepter, since she was unable to buy it from Arthur. We all know the two had a big fight over it last year. Those of us who were in Nacrene City do!

"During the meeting, Juno first tried to talk Arthur into exchanging, trading, and finally selling pieces from his art collection. Arthur, of course, had said no. He is not one to part with his precious art. Then Juno, furious, had froze Arthur to death. Worried that the ice might not completely melt before it was gone, and the melted water from the ice might give her away, Juno took Arthur over to the fur rug, and to disguise his death-by-ice, had slashed Arthur in various place. Then realizing that he needed Arthur to be covered in blood in order to make it look like a convincing attack, she gathered the blood up in a bucket made out of ice and poured it over him slowly, causing the O-shaped blood splatters. Then she disposed of the bucket, which still had some blood on it, and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately, Nacrene City had shut down all exits and entrances before she was able to get out."

"Lies!" Juno snarled.

"You didn't have to kill Arthur to get what you wanted," Lia sneered. "Now you'll spend the next a hundred and twenty years inside a cell."

"I didn't do it!" Juno shouted. "It was the rebels! _They _are the cause of this! They knew that Arthur supported us! _I _would never kill another supporter!"

"_Us_," Lia noted. "Meaning the Shadow Force, I presumed."

Juno looked at her speechlessly, then realized her cover had been blown. Her mouth fell open in shock and she stammered inaudibly.

"_You _worked for the Shadow Force?" Ralph asked. "You're an art director!"

Juno made a crackling sound that might've been laughter. "_You _were suppose to die!" she snarled at Ralph, who could feel her field of cold even through the sphere of fire. "My mission was to kill you!"

"But instead, you killed Arthur," Lia summed up. "I suppose it was because he refused to keep on sponsoring the Shadow Force. It was supposed to be a meeting to secure your alliance with him, and you wanted him to help you trap and kill the rebels, didn't you? But he'd refused, and in your anger, you killed him."

"Sucker," Xeno said.

"Ketchup!" Meeko added.

"I didn't!" Juno growled. "But his death means _nothing_!" she declared. "We have many more supporting sponsors. We don't need him!"

"What use are your words?" Lia asked. "You're going to _jail_."

Juno grinned nefariously. "Who said a little fire sphere can stop _me_?" she growled.

"Watch out!" Plume shouted.

A deafening shriek raked across the area, and tongues of frosty snow flew out everywhere. For a second, everybody was blinded by the dazzling white frost. When they recovered, they realized that they were trapped under at least a foot of snow.

"I _hate _snow!" Xeno complained as Rachiel blew fire to melt the ice.

"I _hate _melting snow," Rachiel muttered.

"Step back!" Plume ordered, and used Lava Plume. The blistering hot smoke drifted across the area, melting all the ice. Then the Quilava turned to her Infernape officers. "Go get her!"

"Let's go!" Ralph shouted, shaking the water off of his body. "Anybody hurt?" he called out as the squad of Pokemon raced in random directions.

"Head for the border!" Lia yelled, while Starstrike flapped his wings and took flight.

"There's a trail of frigid air!" Plume called. "Follow it!"

Sure enough, there was a tingling scent of frost in certain parts of the air. Ralph followed his nose as he ran.

"Oh, no," Plume realized. "She's headed for the_―_"

_BOOOM!_

A wall of snow flew backwards, enveloping half the buildings around central Nacrene.

"The casters for the barrier!" Plume yelled. "No! She's weakened the border! She'll be able to get out now!"

"Prison break!" Starstrike shrieked as alarms started blaring from a gray building across central Nacrene. The squad of Pokemon dashed towards it, Lia in the lead, as officers ran about in a panic.

"Keep your calm!" Plume ordered. "Magma! Flare! Come with me!" With the two Infernapes at her side, she whirled around and darted back to the snow-covered sections of the city.

After a good couple minutes of clearing things out, Starstrike flew over.

"The invisible spy!" the Fletchinder panted. "He's gone! Juno must've freed him!"

"Get to the border!" Lia shrieked hysterically.

"We've secured the perimeter of the city!" Plume called, racing back over. She had headphones and a microphone on, and a walkie-talkie was clipped to a cord around her. The announcer was blaring, "_… __warning: a Froslass on the loose… invisible thief… prison break… Shadow Force guilty of…_"

Another alarm blared from the Museum of Relics, and Plume cursed as she listened to her headphones. "Kalie's Scepter, along with the Time and Azure Flutes, have been stolen!" she cried.

"Those Shadow Force scumbags!" Starstrike cursed. "We should've _never _stayed neutral!"

Lia started running towards the Museum of Relics, but Plume grabbed her.

"She's been seen nearing the border!" Plume warned. "Quick!"

Ralph dug his paws into the dirt and shot forward, following the desperate agents as they raced for the border. They arrived just in time to see a spectacular burst of pink arcane magic, and a humongous tsunami of pure snow.

Rachiel's jaw dropped down. "Holy Arceus. No way anyone can_―_"

She was cut off (literally) as a house-full of snow was shoveled into her mouth. She fell backwards, crashing into Meeko, who yelped and screamed, "No ketchup!" as the Houndoom fell on him, knocking them both into the ground.

And Juno the Froslass made her escape… as did the invisible thief.

* * *

**At the Nacrene City Hall…**

"We're terribly sorry for everything we put you through today," Rapier the Gallade apologized. "I assure you… that wasn't the plan."

Ralph nodded, exhausted. After helping the Nacrene citizens rush the ones who'd been wounded by Juno's ice to the hospital and helped clean up the town, the Revolutionists had been invited back into Mayor Aronel's presence. Lia had gone off to deliver her reports, while Plume, Stryker, and Rapier had wearily returned to their posts beside Aronel to continue the meeting.

After signing several contracts, Mayor Aronel had bid them an endless friendship and said good-bye to them before rushing off to help his city recuperate. Now only Rapier remained, thanking and apologizing to them for the day.

"It's fine," Lumiere said. "I just wish we could've caught Juno, though."

"We will be searching for her with magic," Rapier said. "Justice may be slow, but it is unstoppable. Also, we will be helping you contact the other regions and hopefully severe the Shadow Force's connections between each outpost and base."

Ralph nodded numbly. "Thanks for everything," he said, bowing a bit.

"Especially the part where you threw us into the magic bubble," Rachiel added sarcastically. "That was _epic_. I've _always _wanted to be trapped inside a magic bubble and have my senses taken from me before puking. _Great job_."

Rapier winced. "That was not our intention, Miss Rachiel… and we truly apologize for all the unjust things we've done to you today."

"Whatever," Rachiel snorted.

"Good luck on the battlefield," Rapier added. "Our recruits should be arriving at your encampment in Striaton City to sign up. Thank you, and good day." Then he too, turned away and walked off.

"Rich nerds," Rachiel muttered.

"Not nice," Xeno chided.

"Ketchup," Meeko said cheerfully.

"So where are you going after this, Meeko?" Lumiere asked. Ever since the entire Juno incident, he'd been rather quiet and deep in thought. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Snowflake and I are returning to Kalos," Meeko replied happily. "We're hoping to… er… start a revolution zere. It'll be fun!"

Ralph grinned, amused. "We'll see. Thanks for everything, Meeko."

"I hope you find mustard," Xeno added.

Meeko huffed. "And ketchup to you, Mushroom Cap."

Xeno blinked. "How did you_―_"

"I taught him some nicknames," Rachiel said. "Turns out_―_he's a fast learner."

"Bye-bye, Lamp Head!" Meeko cheered. "And the brother of Waffles! And you too, Rachiel! Bye!"

"The next time somebody calls me that," Lumiere grumbled. "I'm going to go steal a jet and bomb them."

"Whoa, Lumiere," Xeno said. "No need to get violent there now."

Lumiere sighed, "Just a few things off track…" His voice trailed off as another figure approached them.

Lia walked over briskly. "Hello, friends," she greeted them. "I heard you were going back to Striaton City. I'd like to accompany you there, if only to make up for my wrongs against you."

"Aw, that's fine," Xeno said. "We'd _love _to have you."

"Yeah, I just _love _being called a suspect," Rachiel grumbled.

"Sorry about that." Lia dipped her head. "May I escort you?"

"Just as well," Lumiere said, nodding. "I have some I want to discuss with you."

Lia nodded. "I'll answer your questions gladly, Lumiere Cherison."

"You surname is _Cherison_?" Rachiel asked.

"Not a single word from you," Lumiere grumbled.

"Is it like, _cherish on _together, or is it _cherry son, _or_―_"

"Not another word!"

"Fine, your medical grumpiness," Rachiel mumbled. "Let's go."

And they left Nacrene City.

* * *

**On the road…**

After walking in silence for quite a while (because everybody was exhausted), Lumiere suggested that they took a break.

"It's only about five o'clock," he said. "I think it'll be okay to rest for a bit."

Ralph did better than that. He dragged himself under the shade of a tree off the road, and collapsed. Rachiel and Xeno followed suit, while Lia stood by with a blank expression as they rested.

"So Lia," Lumiere turned to the Herdier. "May we talk?"

"Of course," Lia returned. "Anytime."

Ralph frowned. Lumiere had a rather businesslike look in his eyes, and they were also filled with suspicion.

"Lumiere," Ralph said. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be," the Head Cleric said mysteriously. "First of all…" He stared at Lia. "Why did you kill Arthur Sebastians?"

"She did _what_?" Rachiel blurted out after a moment of shock silence. "But the murderer was Juno! She's a Shadow Force member!"

Lumiere shook his head and told them the real story.

"Lia had used a special ice poison that couldn't be detected easily," Lumiere explained as the others edged away from Lia, who stood smiling subtly on the side. "I've made a short study about it while I was in Nuvema Town. It's a very rare kind of poison, and completely undetectable after a mere half-hour after the use, since it's sort of like poisoned water and spreads by infecting a cell in the body and eventually making its way to the heart. She poisoned Arthur directly after Juno's visit," Lumiere stopped to glare at Lia. "Didn't you?"

"Please, continue," Lia said lightly. "This is a most interesting story."

"You wanted to frame Juno for murder, in order to get her out of the city, or for something else," Lumiere accused. "You'd performed a messy job with the blood to make it all look like someone inexperienced with murder, like Juno, would do. That's why you were so anxious to remove the corpse, using autopsy as a cover. You didn't want the other detectives to figure out something was off about the body."

"_She _was the one who got the idea to move the body?" Xeno frowned. "Wasn't it_―_"

"But _I'd _examined the body before it was taken away," Lumiere continued. "You may recall that I have a remarkable memory, and am able to remember all the details on the body before it was removed. I saw the claw marks on him by using my magic on him as well. The claw slashes don't match. Therefore, I figured out that Juno couldn't have possibly done it when everybody started accusing her. But I decided to bide my time so I could learn more."

"I agree that a Froslass couldn't have done damage like that." Lia chuckled. "But what makes you think it was me?"

Lumiere ignored her laugh. "You probably used an Ice-type attack and purposely diluted the blood with water to make it all point to Juno. The melted ice and the frozen status of the body… you did it all to frame Juno!"

"And?" Lia asked in a different voice. "What do you think about it?" She looked like she wanted to laugh. "Why didn't you speak up when I was presenting my case?"

Lumiere hesitated. "I meant to expose you after you made your deductions, but I stopped when I found out that Juno was from the Shadow Force and meant to assassinate Ralph. That was unexpected."

"So that's why you looked so confused at the deduction scene," Xeno recalled, then frowned. "But how is Lia the murderer? She was with the police at all times!"

"That's true," Rachiel admitted. "She couldn't have done it. She had no reason to, either!"

"_Lia _didn't," Lumiere agreed, then stepped closer to Lia, who wore a somewhat amused expression on her face. "It was all a hoax, wasn't it? A trick to get the legendary artifacts from the Museum of Relics. Isn't that right, Lia? Or should I say…" Lumiere's eyes narrowed sharply. "… Snowflake?"

"_Snowflake_?" Rachiel and Xeno said together, in shock. Ralph was speechless as he stared at the Herdier laughing in front of him. He was pretty sure Snowflake was a Glaceon, not a Herdier.

"Oh, child," the Herdier said, laughing now. "How admirable." She curled her lips, showing her sharp fangs. Then the Herdier in front of Ralph's unbelieving eyes started to melt, like a wax shell crumbling to nothing. The thick blue fur dissolved into water, as did the brown and beige coat. The face of the Herdier peel off like a mask and crumbled into fresh chunks of snow.

"_Très bien_," said the Glaceon standing in front of them, in a perfect imitation of Lia's voice. "_Bravo_, Sir Lumiere. You are the first to have seen through my disguise." She gave him an amused smile. "I've worked on my Kalosian and Unovian differences for quite a long time, so _yes_, I can speak perfect Unovian if I wish,"_―s_he laughed at Rachiel and Xeno_―_"which means I didn't exactly appreciate 'aving to endure your taunting." She smiled. "Excellent work, Head Cleric. Now please tell me how you found out."

Lumiere was still staring in shock at Snowflake's melting disguise, but he regained his composure quickly. "First, you may have mastered Unovian and imitated Lia perfectly, but you didn't mimic her dialect as well as you thought. I can tell by the way you phrased your words that you weren't Lia. At first, I was fooled like the rest of the Pokemon you tricked. Then I started getting suspicious." He narrowed his eyes. "First of all―why wouldn't Lia return Starstrike's magical messages? She'd promised him to keep in touch. I wasn't sure how you did it, but I knew you'd somehow taken out Lia and replaced yourself as her. Why else weren't you there when 'Lia' was doing her 'deductions'?"

Snowflake laughed. "Interesting… I suppose simply _looking _like another Pokemon won't quite do ze trick."

Ralph regained his bearings. "You murdered an innocent Pokemon," he accused, "and _we _nearly got sent to jail!"

"I got you all out of prison all ze same, did I not?" Snowflake asked. "To be 'onest, I was only interested in framing Juno."

Lumiere frowned. "Why?"

Snowflake sat down and wrapped her tail neatly over her paws. There was something different about the researcher. Something… _off _about her. It was as if they were looking at the evil version of Snowflake… yet she was the _true _version of herself…

"I'll start my version of the story, if you don't mind," Snowflake said. "But we'll 'ave to back up a few years. I'd earned a good reputation for being a great researcher after my family's death,"_―_she paused a bit there_―_"which was caused by Darkrai. So naturally, I would 'ave a good reason to 'old a grudge against 'im. I was determined to personally see to ze deaths of _every one _of 'is secret agents… especially ze one who tricked my family to their deaths…"_―_she narrowed her eyes_―_"which would be Juno, I believe. I hadn't meant for her to get away, but it's much better zat she did." She smiled cruelly. "I will enjoy hunting 'er down and _tearing _her apart. Perhaps I'll freeze 'er so she'll last longer. I 'aven't decided."

"Freaky lady," Xeno muttered.

"I'll only tell you _zis _story," Snowflake continued. "Since I'm sure you all 'ave questions about my… other intentions.

"First of all, you should know zat Arthur Sebastians isn't as 'innocent' as you zought him to be. He and Juno got together zis morning and plotted Mayor Aronel's death, planning to frame _you _rebels for it." She paused, and smiled at the Revolutionists' shocked looks. "Believe my story or refuse to. I do not care. It is ze truth."

"Why?" Lumiere asked. "Arthur didn't seem like…"

"Ze most innocent beings 'ave the cruelest minds," Snowflake said. "A couple years ago, Arthur's father died in a terrorist attack. 'E 'ad died to protect Aronel, who 'ad been targeted during ze ambush. Ze terrorists were subdued and arrested, of course, but zat wasn't enough for Arthur. 'E believed zat Aronel was somehow indirectly connected with 'is father's death, which 'e was. 'E never forgave Aronel for being zere at zat time and place, which 'ad led to ze death of 'is father.

"Zerefore, when Juno proposed zat zey assassinate Mayor Aronel, Arthur was _quite _eager to 'elp. I… 'appened to be around during zat meeting, and decided to take it upon myself to kill zem both before zey could commit such crimes." Snowflake turned to them. "Zat's why I wanted you all to be placed in 'olding cells. I wanted to keep you all out of zis so you'd stay safe from 'er."

"But that wasn't you when Lia said that," Lumeire said. "You impersonated her when you guys went to the autopsy lab, didn't you?"

Snowflake chuckled. "Indeed. you can say Lia's mind was twisted. Zat's the only reason Lia would suggest zat. But enough about _zat._"

Xeno coughed. "Uh… the Kalosian accent is kinda ruining the story. Can you, like, speak perfect Unovian?"

"For you, my child." Snowflake laughed, then continued. "Like Lumiere had said, I poisoned Arthur with that ice poison by injecting it." Her fur suddenly spiked up ever so subtly. "I'm sure you've all heard of how Glaceons are able to freeze their fur into icy quills, right? That's exactly what I did. The thinnest strand of fur I have has a diameter of less than one millimeter. I simply pricked that fool and finished him off that way. Thin my fur may be, it still retained the hardness of _diamonds, _so I was able to easily pierce his thick skin. I froze him with my ice since I wanted to frame Juno for the act, then melted it quickly. I have some power over my ice, so that wasn't a hard task for me. The rest of my actions… well, the Chandelure over there has explained how I did it to frame Juno, and he is ever so correct." She smiled gruesomely at the shocked Revolutionists.

Rachiel glanced at Ralph. "Do we kill her?"

"Would you killed someone who literally just protected you?" Snowflake sneered. "You rebels are all the same. Unforgiving. No wonder Unova is in such a dump."

"_What _did you say?" Ralph growled. "Do you _want _to die?"

"I'm in. Let's get rid of her," Xeno grunted.

"Hold up," Lumiere commanded before they pounced. "I have one more question."

"Ask away," Snowflake replied, smiling maliciously.

"How did you get into Arthur's house without being seen?" Lumiere asked. "Plume was pretty clear about the cameras seeing only Juno, and she's also a magic weaver. You couldn't have twisted _her _mind so easily."

"Indeed I could not have. And I didn't." Snowflake smiled venomously. "Do you remember the verdict of the legendaries?" she asked.

Lumiere frowned. "The one where the legendaries aren't allowed to kill mortals unless provoked?"

"Yes," Snowflake agreed. "Yet my family was killed by Darkrai 'imself."

Lumiere stared at him in horror. "If he'd broken the rule, the rest of the legendaries would've woken up to punish him!"

"He _didn't _break ze rule," Snowflake replied. "Because zere was another exception to ze rule―ze blessed ones."

"The blessed ones?"

Snowflake turned to look at Lumiere. "Legendaries occasionally bless certain Pokemon and zeir bloodline, granting zem special powers. Remember your friend Marucs? 'E was a dream-blood―a blessing from Cressalia."

"That's why he went on that quest! I remember now!" Ralph exclaimed.

Snowflake nodded.

"Are _you _a dream-blood too?" Lumiere asked.

Snowflake shook her head in amusement. "Of course not. The dream-bloods were gifted with wings. We call zem the Winged Eevees, or the Knights of Sweet Dreams. _My _gift, however, was a blessing from Mew. My family was also a line of Eevees, and we were often played by the other Pokemon who used our talents for zeir evils. Beside the ability to shape-shift elementally, we could also pass our talents to each other with our wills. It enabled Flareons to become resistant to water, Vaporeons to electricity, and so on."

"Shape-shift elementally?" Ralph asked, feeling his blood turn to ice as he remembered a conversation he'd had with Charlez not long ago. "You mean you're an elemental shape-shifter?"

"Or infamously known as ze special assassins, yes," Snowflake agreed. "You know us well, Ralph." She smiled cruelly. "I have the ability to turn into ice, or control it to disguise myself, as you've seen earlier. But the only reason I escaped ze slaughtering of my family was because my mother―a Vaporeon―passed her ability to become water and water vapor on to me so I would survive." She paused. "So in a way, I have control over all forms of water―solid… liquid… gas―to infiltrate Arthur's house, I simply became water vapor and snuck in to listen to their plans."

"Your cover will be blown when Lia wakes up," Lumiere warned. "She'll remember."

"Oh, she won't," Snowflake replied easily. "Do you know of ze memory spell?"

"I don't sense any magical aura on you," Lumiere said. "There's no way you could've performed that."

Snowflake chuckled. "Who said _I _did the memory spell, or twisted Lia's mind?"

"What's your purpose?" Rachiel interrupted roughly. "What was the point? I don't believe you would go through all the trouble just to help _us_."

"True," Snowflake agreed. "My job was to distract. Nacrene city's very touchy about zeir little artifacts, aren't zey? All I had to do was to let my companions know how ze barriers were maintained, and have them sabotaged while I held your attention_."_

"Lunis!" Xeno realized. "He must've been the invisible thief… you're one of the rogues!"

"How rude." Snowflake wrinkled her nose. "We're no more _rogues _zan you or that Chandelure are."

"I get it," Lumiere said. "Lunis let himself be captured to stay within the boundaries of Nacrene City, since it takes a great deal of energy to stay within the city by using magic when the arcane barriers are up. The barriers instinctively send non-citizens or Pokemon without special, temporary citizenship like Snowflake out. That's why he let himself be captured."

"I never said I was in cahoots with 'im, or knew he was the thief," Snowflake said loftily.

"But the way you speak indicates that you know him," Lumiere deducted. "Yet… as far as I know, Lunis doesn't have the magical capability to do the memory spell either. How did you do it?"

"Who said zere were only ze two of us?" Snowflake remarked icily. "Ze world's certainly small with you shallow-minded Pokemon. Trying zinking bigger… if you _can_." The wind suddenly rose around her, and the air turned frigid. "'Ave fun, little rebels." Her form started shivering, as if her entire body had become an illusion. The sunlight ricochet off her body in multicolored fragments, making her look crystalline.

"Stop her!" Rachiel blew fire, but Snowflake had turned into powdery snow and easily whisked away from the attack. She stopped next to Ralph for only one moment, just so he could hear her clear, crisp voice taunting him.

"And by ze way, Ralph." Snowflake laughed, her voice as cold as splintering ice. "I killed your parents."

Then she was gone.

* * *

**Back at Striaton City…**

The entire council was silent after Ralph finished his story of the day.

Of course, he hadn't told them everything. Lumiere had insisted that the part about Snowflake and the rogues being caught in the mess should be avoided. Ralph hadn't understood by Lumiere wanted to keep that a secret, but since Lumiere was smart and probably knew more about the world than him, he decided to listen to him.

But he was still shaking.

Snowflake had tossed that last line out so casually, as if _killing _his parents had been as normal as eating a piece of cake. Like the murder of his family and the cause of all his self-judgment and depression was _nothing_.

He still couldn't believe that one of the special assassins, especially the one who had killed his parents, was still alive. It was unacceptable. It wasn't fair.

_She probably didn't mean it that harshly, _Lumiere had told him. _There's more to the words that she said. Remember how she told us her entire family had been killed by Darkrai himself? I think she wanted to let you know by whose paw your parents died. You deserve to know, don't you?_

_I could've lived without it, _Ralph thought. He felt a flame of revenge inside his body, and he felt like telling the entire world, _Hey, guys! That Researcher Snowflake? Yeah! She's a shape shifter and assassin!_

"So you guys almost got framed as _murderers_?" Mark gaped. "That is so―"

"Lovely, isn't it?" Charnette offered. "Well, at least that's one little Shadow Force toy down and another on the run. Oh, I just can't _wait _to find that Froslass and dig her heart out with a dull pin! Won't _that _be fun?"

"Very," Amethyst agreed.

"_You _guys think _murder _is _cool_?" Jason yelped. "It's not funny! It's not waffle-friendly! It's not―"

"Boring!" Charnette said enthusiastically. "I know, right? Isn't it just _epic_?"

"Thank you, Miss Murder Mistress," Rachiel grumbled. "Next week, we hopefully form an alliance with Nimbasa City. Then we can _really _whip Doomsday's butt."

"Plasma mentioned that _two _other generals are coming," Charlez remembered as she dished out snacks to everyone. "We shouldn't be over-cautious."

"Oh, we _will _be. And we'll die because of it!" Charnette cheered.

"Charnette," Xeno said. "How high are you?"

"Lower than the lava pits of hell, Fungi Maid," Charnette purred.

"Hell." Amethyst grinned. "Nice and warm. My kind of place."

"_Our _kind of place," Charnette agreed.

"Those two are crazy," Xeno muttered. "_Fungi Maid?_"

"You _are _the Mushroom Pokemon," Rachiel reminded her. "And reminder: Those two have never been sane."

"How come I don't remember them being so insane?"

"Oh, darling," Charnette purred. "That's because we've discovered a whole new level of insanity."

"Okay, now I'm scared." Xeno edged away. Charnette and Amethyst giggled.

Ron came racing in. "The Third Regiment can start learning how to use the Mudkip Tanks!"

Mark sighed. "Yes, yes," he said, sounding quite annoyed. "That's literally the _seven hundredth _time you've told me today."

"Just so you know!"

"Well." Lumiere looked around. "Let's just wrap this up. We officially have an alliance with Nacrene City. The battle is in about a month. Let's _do _this!"

Vindictus fluttered in the doorway. "Potion brewing stand," he said.

May bolted from her seat. "I forgot I was doing that! Did it―"

A tiny popping sound came from the outside.

"Explosion," Vindictus said thoughtfully. "Heat blast radius fifty―"

"Waaa!" May teleported.

"Also," Vindictus said. "Munchlax and Tyranitar. Here to mourn Snivy? Ingredients for healing potion: one oran berry…"

"Morfient and Trent are here?" Mark asked.

"To mourn over your lovely dead lieutenant." Charnette chuckled. "How hopelessly delightful."

"Can you shut it?" Rachiel snapped.

Charnette cackled.

"Well, that finalizes this." Charlez cleared her throat. "Let's get going!"

The others repeated her cheer and departed.

* * *

**In a cave, far away…**

"Zat memory trick was _impressionnant_." Snowflake laughed as she sat down in a circle where three elites, including her, were talking about their newest successful mission. "If only I 'ad a magical capability like zat!"

"Please, Icicle," the leader said in a tired voice. "I try to not use my powers to twist minds or reset memories. It doesn't feel right."

Snowflake, whose real name was Icicle, rolled her eyes. "Power is _meant _to be used, leader. Otherwise it doesn't _deserve _to exist."

"Sometimes I wish I was never born," the leader murmured.

"Well, who can _want _to when Icicle exists in this world?" Lunis asked.

"_You _got trapped inside zat prison, and _I _helped you learn 'ow to break out," Icicle snarled.

"And _you _told that _Ralph _that _you _killed his _parents_," Lunis retorted. "Do you honestly want them to stop trusting us? What were you thinking?!"

"Enough!" The leader stood. "The important thing is that we have the scepter."

"Plus two bonus flutes," Lunis added. "Thank me."

"_She _sabotaged ze arcane barriers," Icicle said. "_You _just went in and 'ad an easy picking."

"Well, at least the Wish Stone was hidden well enough so that even the Nacrene City citizens didn't know what they had," Lunis pointed out. "Speaking of which―can we use Jirachi's powers, after waking her up from her nap, of course, to stop this war?"

The leader stared at the Wish Stone, which she'd extracted from Kelie's Scepter moment earlier. "Jirachi is the Nymph of Wishes. Her power is limited. What you are asking is something that can only be done by Fate, for Jirachi does not control the future, nor can she stop what is already installed in the future. She grants objects, items, and some small events. But she cannot help us stop such a large-scale war. It has already reached the point of no turning back."

"Okay, so I went to _jail _for like, I don't even know how long, for _nothing_?" Lunis demanded. He pointed at his stomach. "I sacrificed more than forty hours of no food for this mission, thinking I could stop the war―"

"You looked good as a prisoner," Icicle told him, snickering.

"Trust me, Icicle. You'll become one someday," Lunis grumbled.

"This can be use to awaken Jirachi forever, although her wishes remain three per thousand years," the leader said quietly. "There is someone out there who needs her. Someone whom we need to be on our side…"

Lunis shifted impatiently. "Then what do we do now?"

The leader pushed the two flutes and the Wish Stone towards him. "Seal them in the Crystal Platform," she said. "I will strengthen the seal later."

Lunis nodded and left with the relics.

Icicle frowned. "I zought you can't see ze future."

"I can't _see _the future," the leader agreed. "Not the way oracles do. But… I have what you'd call an futuristic empathetic link. I can see individual's emotions. I sense one who needs Jirachi."

"We're in ze middle of a _war_," Icicle said. "And you're off caring about zis little _imbecile_?"

"Everybody…"―the leader gazed off into the distance―"needs a second chance."

"Wonderful," Icicle hissed. "My leader 'as turned into a soft kitten. Just _great._"

The leader rose. "Icicle," she said in a dangerous voice. "Call me what you wish. It doesn't matter, and I appreciate your concern for me. But this… I know my own powers. I know what I need to do to help shape this war."

Icicle sighed. "Well, I probably can't stop you." Her ears suddenly perked up. "Who's zere?"

Zamza slithered in, looking apologetic. "We have… visitors. They're in the waiting room."

Icicle hissed. "Wimps! And you _let _zem in? You're not suppose to let _anyone _in!"

The leader frowned slightly. "Visitors? I thought I told the guards to not let anyone into our bases."

Zamza nodded. "But those visitors are different," he said in a solemn tone. The leader's eyes widened as she read Zamza's mind.

"You're not kidding?" she gasped.

Zamza shook his head.

"Sure, just ignore ze best agent who can't read minds over 'ere. Mind telling me what's 'appening?" Icicle asked.

Zamza turned to her, his face regal and stern. "We have special visitors," he said.

"I got zat part," Icicle said impatiently. "Who?"

Zamza's eyes were crimson in the crystalline light.

"The legendaries."

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LOG representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Character Creator, Chief Editor, and Video Maker

Anisa Krieg: Chief Artist


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter Twenty: The Calm Before the Storm**

**Morning of the fourth day after the Castelian Bombing...**

Robert Shaw was standing in front of a hotel in Castelia City, patiently waiting for his daughter. He couldn't wait to tell her that he was here, to take her away with him. He imagined her adorable face lit with surprise as she ran towards him. He imagined her saying, _Daddy! You finally came for me! _He saw Kona's likeness in her angelic features as she pressed herself against his flank.

The doors flew open in front of him, and Rob could see a red carpet leading to the insides of the hotel. Lily was walking on the red carpet, her small gray body full of energy and happiness. She looked up, and saw him, her eyes suddenly lighting up with surprise and eagerness. She ran towards him, her paws thumping against the ground.

Then the scenery suddenly changed. A purple fissure slashed across the pavement, and Rob flew backwards, crashing against the ground as it dissolved into nothingness below him. His fighting instincts kicking in, he leapt to his paws and sprang from stone slab to stone slab as they shrieked through the air, crumbling. He heard Lily's horrified scream and ran towards the sound, jumping nimbly through the shrapnel of stone and glass as the hotel shattered into a million pieces. He arrived at the entrance of the hotel, heaving for breath, just in time to see Lily's small gray face staring at him, her eyes wide with horror. She sat five tail-lengths away from him, on the tattered red carpet, frozen in position. He lunged for her, and her face turned just in time for her to see him. Glittering purple flames spewed equally beautiful smoke. The rocks and rubble melted into the background. Rob reached for Lily desperately, but then he too, started dissolving into purple smoke.

And he watched helplessly as a section of the ceiling peeled away and collapsed on Lily.

* * *

"Mother of Darkrai, Rob!" a familiar voice yelled next to Rob's ear. "Wake _up_! Sheesh!"

Rob opened his eyes to see the bright yellow lights in his room. He was sprawled on his bed, with his heavy blankets covering his body. What had once been a pillow laid next to him, shredded beyond recognition. Group R was standing over him, and Jazz was perched on top of Shock.

"I'm all for having nightmares and whimpering like a pup," Jazz said drily. "But did you _have _to shred the pillow! What did it ever do to you?!"

"Jazz," Annie chided. "He's going through a hard time. Lay off."

"Well, _I _know who I'm going to lay off today," Jazz grumbled. "It's like, eleven o'clock, mister lieutenant. Get your stuff together."

"Jazz!" Annie complained.

"What?" Jazz demanded. "We've been playing bench warmers for like, ever since Castelia went bye-bye. I want to _train_, and not with you, Metal Trap! Or the stupid magnet and green santa claus!"

"Santa Claus?" Gran asked.

"Is that good?" Shock wondered.

"Rawhr?" Demo blinked.

"Oh, and not the purple sonic dragon either," Jazz said.

"Ra!" Demo complained.

"You are so annoying on so many levels," Annie grumbled.

"Yeah," Jazz replied. "At least I'm not you."

"Burn," Gran muttered.

Annie hopped over to Rob, who was staring groggily at them. "Do you want to train today?" she asked in a gentler voice. "Maybe it'll clear your mind."

Rob shook his head slowly. "No, thanks," he murmured. He felt tired, although he'd done nothing but sleep for the past few days. Agony washed over him.

Lily…

She was dead. He knew that for sure. Darkrai had said the rebels had obliterated Castelia City with all of the innocents inside. There were no survivors. Just like the Mossdeep Space Center explosion_…_ during which Kona had died.

_I'd never thought I'd lose them both…_

"Look here, Robby," Jazz snarled and got into his face. "Get up and start doing something with your life instead of moping around like a pathetic loser! You're just hiding, you know? Sleeping your little life away. Well, _I'm _not going to follow someone who's pitying his own losses so much he doesn't even _try _doing something about that! Lily got vaporized by those rebels? Fine! Cry a day. Two days. Three days. That―I'm all fine with. But I'm _not _fine with you just sitting here sobbing and sleeping and eating when we can be taking revenge for Lily by actually _doing _something!"

Rob stared down at his covers. "I'm pathetic."

Jazz snorted. "Sure you are. Kona dies. You sob. Lily dies, _you_ spend your time flapping around like a little―"

"Jazz!" Annie intervened. "Shut up. If he doesn't want to train, then leave him alone!"

"Yeah, I'll leave him alone, Metal Mouth! I'll leave him alone _forever_!"

"Jazz!"

"Jazz!" Jazz imitated. "I tell you, girl. Robby has problems and somebody needs to pat him on the head. With an _anvil_."

"I'm with Jazz," Gran grunted, surprisingly. "You can cry over one thing for as long as you want, but don't cry for the same thing again and again without doing something about it. I didn't become a soldier just to play bench warmer. Pokemon are _dying _out there. We're suppose to prevent it."

"Leave, both of you!" Annie snapped. "Rob doesn't need this from the two of you!"

"Of _course _he needs this from the two of us!" Jazz retorted. "Did you see me like that when my cousin was killed in combat? When my parents died in a revolt? Sure, I cried! Of course I did! And I'm not ashamed of it. But am I crying over it now? No! I'm doing what I can―taking revenge! Not just sitting around sobbing over a loved one's death!"

Rob hung his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm not strong enough to be like you, Jazz. I can't get over it. I've lost everything. I_… _I don't know what to do now."

And with that, he promptly burst into tears.

Jazz sighed annoyingly. "Everybody thinks that being strong means to never feel pain," she said in a sarcastic tone. "In reality? The strongest people are the ones that feel it, understand it, and accept it. Being strong doesn't mean having a high EQ or IQ or bulkiness and muscles and whatnots. _I _certainly don't have _any _of those things―"

"Especially the IQ part," Annie muttered.

"―but that doesn't matter because I know I'm brilliant. Being strong means being able to accept the worst and thank life for the best. Anybody can just be pathetic and take the easy way by falling apart and giving up on everything. It's the easiest thing to do! But holding it together when everybody else thinks that you're going to fall apart―that's true strength. So get up, slap some sense into yourself, and freaking take revenge for your wife and daughter!"

"Jazz," Annie said in amazement. "You're a philosopher."

"Philosopher? Nah, I'm too brilliant to be one," Jazz snorted. "This is common sense."

Rob slid off his bed slowly, shaking himself roughly. Jazz was right. Kona had passed on. So had Lily. There was nothing he could do for them now.

Except take revenge…

_Knock-knock-knock_

"Who's there?" Jazz called.

"Messenger!"

"Messenger who?"

"Messenger who's going to bash your face out if you don't come answer the door!"

Jazz barked. "This is Lieutenant Robert Shaw's bodyguard, you son of a filthy bubble! How _dare _you speak trash to me, sonny! Leave the message after the beep and get _out _before _I _get over there and smash your face in!"

"Beep," Demo offered.

The messenger yelped. "General Nova wishes to see Lieutenant Shaw and discuss tactics for the Nimbasa Battle over brunch! Please come!"

Jazz glanced at Rob. "Are you still sulking or are you going to get your stuff together?"

Rob hauled himself to his feet. "I won't forget Lily," he said levelly. "_Ever_."

"And?" Annie asked.

"But I accept she's gone." Every word cut into his tongue, but he still spoke them firmly. "I will do what I can now to avenge her death. Tell the General Nova I _will _meet her soon."

"Okay!" The messenger replied, and dashed off.

Rob strapped on his uniform and headed for the door, Group R fanning out around him. His paws felt heavy and his back burned with stiffness and pain, but he struggled on. He knew he wouldn't get over Lily's death anytime soon. It just wasn't possible. But one day, he knew he would avenge her. That thought made him realize he needed to go on. He couldn't let Lily die in vain.

* * *

"But it's still strange how they were able to steal our jets," Annie protested. Group R and General Nova were seated around a coffee table, eating brunch. "How come we've never heard about any outposts with aerial machines being captured or routed?"

Nova's eyes were tired and her wings hung limply on her back. Ever since the Striaton City Battle, she'd seemed to have aged hundred of years within a couple months. Rob felt guilty that he'd let her end up like this while he was mourning.

"According to Lord Darkrai, they sabotaged some of the Northern Kingdom Outposts, and impersonated Shadow Force soldiers to 'convince' the neutral towns and cities that we're evil," Nova said in a drained voice. "And it worked. We have reports from a spy that Nacrene City is now rebelling."

"That makes it almost the entire Southern Unova," Gran said.

"That's probably not good," Shock added.

"You're darn right it's not good," Jazz grunted. "This rebellion is spreading like a rash. So annoying," she muttered as she wolfed down a donut.

"That's why we _have _to defeat Nimbasa City," Rob summed up. "We can't let it spread any further."

Jazz raised a paw. "Um, isn't that what you said during the Accumula Rebellion? Or something like that? I mean, I'm all up for winning, but this kinda looks like history repeating itself."

"Jazz," Annie grumbled. "Stop being _so_ optimistic."

"Aw, you know you love it, sis!"

"We _can't _let history repeat itself," Nova said. "We _must _win. Losing is not, and can_not _be an option this time."

Rob nodded. "But how would we take out Nimbasa City? Aside from Castelia City, it's the next biggest city in all of Unova."

"And the center of entertainment," Jazz added.

Annie placed her paws on the table. "I just can't believe Mayor Rayla, of all Pokemon, would be rebelling! That Ampharos is a supermodel! I'd never thought she'd tangle herself up with all of this!"

"I've seen her before," Jazz said. "She doesn't look like much, with that white wig and all."

"That's her _Mega Form_!" Annie exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she looks worse than you in it!"

"Are you _blind, _Jazz?"

"Well, if my Mega Evolution gave me another metal flytrap mouth, I'd wish I was!"

"Jazz!" Annie protested.

"Jazz!" Jazz mimicked.

"Can you _stop _being so sarcastic!" Annie complained.

"Honey," Jazz teased, shaking her head. "My degree of sarcasm depends on your level of stupidity."

"Shut it, Jazz," Annie grumbled. "I have a higher IQ than you."

"Well, if you jumped from your IQ level to your EQ level, you'd be able to commit suicide!"

"Okay, you are so _done_!" Annie started getting up, but Rob pulled her back down.

"Both of you, stop it!" Rob said. "We're here to talk strats and stats."

"Too bad our statistician got swallowed up in the Desert Resort," Jazz mumbled.

"Oh my _gods_," Annie groaned and slammed her face against the table.

"Keep on doing that, girl," Jazz said. "Maybe a thought will finally cross your mind."

"Jazz," Rob warned. "If you keep on doing that, I'm going to throw you out the window."

Jazz stood on her hind legs. "Come at me, bro."

Gran snickered, while Demo and Shock stared blankly at the Linoone.

Nova coughed. "Um, back to topic, please."

"Yes, _please_," Annie emphasized, glaring at Jazz.

The Linoone snickered. "Happy fun time!"

"Which regiments are going to be attacking Nimbasa City this time?" Gran asked.

Nova sighed. "Ours, and only ours. I guess _Lord _Darkrai just likes using my Fourth Regiment as a battering ram to soften up our enemy's defenses," she muttered darkly.

Her voice was so bitter, Rob tempted to ask what was wrong, but he suspected that the comment wouldn't be appreciated. Nova had obviously had a rough time with the Dark Lord, and he wasn't about to unleash her full anger and irritation on himself.

"Nova," a raspy voice growled. Rob looked up to see General Otri the Krookodile limping over. A cloth was wrapped around his neck, and curls of smoke still streamed from his mouth as he talked―the work of that nasty traitor, Amethyst. Rob swore inwardly that if he ever saw the Braixen on the battlefield, he would give her a thrashing she wouldn't ever forget.

"Yes?" Nova dragged herself to attention, looking listless and bored.

"General Plasma is returning to Anville Town," General Otri said in a gruff voice, gingerly touching the cloth wrapped around his throat. He winced a bit as a flare of pain shot up his throat.

"Why?" Nova sat up straight. "I thought he was going to Castelia City to battle the rebels there."

"He's been recalled back here by the Dark Lord himself," General Otri replied. "Should be arriving any minute. You should be present at his arrival."

Nova sighed and drooped back down in her seat. Otri snorted angrily and stomped his paws.

"Come, don't come," the Krookodile said coldly. "It's your life." He spun and pranced off.

Nova tested her wings dejectedly. "We'll resume this later," she said. "Would you all like to accompany me to the train station?"

"What for?" Jazz asked.

"To meet General Plasma," Nova replied.

Rob nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

**In Driftveil City…**

Marcus sat down near a park. The citizens of Driftveil City milled about around him, and some glanced at him. After several days of hard, lonely travelling, he had finally arrived at the neutral city. His brown paws were stained with dirt and there was a cut on one of his pads that he'd made when he almost fell off a cliff during his travels. His cream-colored fur was dusted with dirt, and he was unaware of the burrs and tangles in his normally well-groomed fur. Exhaustion can cause one to forget that.

Marcus would've cut straight through from the White Forest to Accumula City if there hadn't been a Shadow Force blockade situated around Castelia and Nimbasa. He couldn't even fly out of shooting range on his newly-discovered wings_…_ so he'd had to go the long way around Nimbasa and end up in Driftveil.

Heaving himself to his paws, Marcus took out his money pouch. Apparently, Melodia had tied it to his sword sheath when he wasn't aware of it. He still had enough money to get a good meal, so he decided to head over to a nearby snack cart and get some refreshments.

Marcus placed an order of a grilled Pecha-n-Tamato Berry sandwich and stood by patiently to await his order. His paws were aching and he felt like collapsing any moment. He tried to preserve his dignity, but at last gave into drowsiness and sat down on the ground. The passersby all looked at him, but he glared them down.

The snack cart's operator, a Miltank, seemed to be too busy chatting with a Drilbur to hurry up with Marcus's lunch. Not wanting to get into an argument―because he wasn't sure if he had the energy to talk anymore―Marcus sighed heavily and lowered his head.

"Marcus?"

The voice that called him was silvery and pleasant to his ears. Or it would've been, had he not realized the voice. Unfortunately or fortunately, he did, and he spun around to see Lucrieta, a shiny Nintales he knew and remembered all-too-well.

A little background history on Lucrieta and her personality―she was a brilliant Pokemon strong in both mind and spirit. Of course, she could give anyone a proper thrashing and all those who knew her wouldn't dare to commit the sin of abusing or offending her and face the terrible consequences. Despite that, she was kind and had a very thoughtful personality, and could understand and get along well with just about anyone. She had a sarcastic side and always loved to make others laugh, even at her own expense. Though a beautiful and friendly maiden, she was cold and heartless to all that wanted her paw because of her good looks. She had told Marcus once, after they'd broken up, that it'd be hard to find another special someone with a kind heart who loved her soul, not her physical appearance. Overall, she'd been a pretty good friend of Marcus's and always helped him out.

Lucrieta was also known to have many jobs and skills. She'd been a dancer, fighter, and more things, like, oh―a seamstress, blacksmith, trader, business owner, and Marcus's ex-girlfriend.

Yep, nothing weird about that.

Marcus stared at her appearance. Though it had been many years since he'd last seen her―over a decade, in fact, she was still very beautiful and looked as ageless as the goddess of music and dance, Meloetta. Of course, this was mostly due to the fact that she was only twenty or so, but Marcus thought that she hadn't changed a bit since he'd last seen her.

"What are you doing here?" she remarked, looking pleasantly puzzled. "I didn't expect you to be in this part of Unova. Didn't you tell me you were going off to join a secret organization or something?"

"Lu!" Marcus staggered to his paws, very conscious of the fact that he looked like he'd just been dragged through a dumpster. "I_…_ um, I left the group," he explained. "It wasn't fit for me_… _but now I'm a…" He glanced around, afraid that the friendly citizens would bash the shenanigans out of him if he said _Revolutionist_.

Lucrieta understood his anxious glance immediately. Although not quite sure what Marcus was so afraid of, she understood the mutual feeling enough to understand he needed help.

"I'll take care of this," Lucrieta said confidently. "Here, move aside, please." She strode past the dazed Leafeon and faced the Miltank. "Seriously, Clarabelle? You would abandon a customer and _talk _with Jamal? _Really? _And I _thought _you were a good vendor_… _well, I guess I'm always wrong about everything, huh, _RIGHT, _CLARA?" she said loudly enough for all the other citizens to hear. "Can't you _see _that this poor traveler over here is just _starving _for his food? Were you not kind enough to notice his ribs sticking out and how dirty and ragged his fur was? I can't believe a cold soul like you exists!"

Clarabelle turned red as a Cheri Berry. "Lu, I swear―"

"Not interested," Lucrieta scoffed. "You swear enough already. And didn't you boast just last week about how _ladylike _you were? Ha!"

"Yeah, what a jerk," a Scolipede muttered. A crowd had gathered around the scene and were all glaring at Clara.

"I_… _I'll…" Clarabelle spluttered, but the angry crowd that had risen up behind Lucrieta was too much for it. "It's_… _it's on the house! I'm sorry!" she wailed shamefully. Lucrieta had a way of making people feel mortified at a moment's notice.

Soon, Marcus had his sandwich and was walking back with Lu to her store―she was acting as a seamstress and blacksmith at the time. Though he was tired and worn, he couldn't help but show his exhilaration at seeing the shiny Ninetales. His heart, previously broken by Harmony's death, seemed to be mending already.

"So you still remember me?" Lu inquired, her tails waving. "That's excitable."

Marcus grinned suavely. "I remember the old times. It's like your number of tails represents how many times you want me to stay overnight for a treat_… _you wanna make that ten?"

Lu giggled. "Want a room?"

"Lu_… _who are you talking to?" A shape stepped out from the alley next to Lu's store. Into view came a resplendent Pokemon that towered a good couple of inches above Marcus. He had a lovely orange pelt, with broad black stripes. Long tufts of creamy fur grew in a mane around his head and lavished his tail with a velvety look. His eyes, deep and mysteriously dark, were the centerpieces of his entire being.

"Hey, babe," Lu replied merrily. "I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Lu," the Arcanine said. "Is this him?" A glare thrown at Marcus evidently showed his displeasure at seeing the Leafeon.

"Be good to him," Lu chided. "Yes, this is the old friend I talked to you about. Marcus, meet Hunter. Hunter, Marcus."

"Pleased to meet you." Hunter's voice indicated everything except pleasure. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hunter's my_…_ very close friend," Lu explained happily. "You two will get along just great!"

Hunter's expression said everything but that.

"Um_… _hi," Marcus offered, suddenly feeling like he wouldn't want to be left with Hunter alone. He might've been Lu's best friend, but it was crystal-clear that he wasn't about to get nicely acquainted with Marcus.

Lu pawed at pavement. "Anyways, Marcus. Would you like a room to rest for a bit? I'll show you around the city later. It'll be great!"

Marcus glanced at Hunter, who had a murderous look in his eyes but was smiling pleasantly. "Um_… __yeah._" He swallowed. "Great."

"I got some work that needs finishing." Lu opened the door of her shop. "Hunter, love, could you please show Marcus to one of the spare rooms? I'm sure he's exhausted."

Hunter smiled. "My _pleasure_."

"Aw, you're always like that." Lu giggled, then darted into her shop. Marcus followed at a more moderate pace, with Hunter behind him.

"It's over here," Hunter called as Marcus headed after Lu. "Marcus. Marcus!"

Marcus, who had been happily following Lu like a blind idiot, blinked. "Wha―oh_… _sorry." He turned and trudged after Hunter, who growled threateningly.

"Keep your eyes on her," Hunter said placidly. "And I'll tear your throat out." He showed his canines, then snapped them together meaningfully. Then his face resumed his innocent look. "The rooms are out back. Pick any which one you want… and don't worry, _Marcus_," he said in a cheerfully deadly voice, "we are going to have lots of _fun_," he growled.

Marcus shuddered.

* * *

**In the garden of Darkrai's Palace…**

Group R and Nova were seated at a lunch table, everyone of them stiff and very conscious of the fact that Nova, due to her inability to form a good greeting, had blown up the train station, then apologetically invited Plasma over for lunch.

"Why did this have to happen…?" Nova murmured, shifting her wings uncomfortably.

Jazz rolled her eyes and snatched a brownie off the table. "I don't know. Why were you so stupid?"

"Jazz!" Rob snapped. "Show some respect!"

"_Jazz_!" the Linoone repeated. "_Show no respect!_"

"Sister," Annie said, shaking her head. "Could you honestly stop that?"

"Guys!" Gran hissed. "They're here!"

Nova jerked her head up and nearly capsized the entire table in her fright. Sure enough, Plasma was walking towards them, a dark cloak wrapped around him. Beside him was Petilil along with a Flareon. The Petilil was jumping up and down excitedly, while the Flareon had a more formal stance, though he had a smile on his face. Their leader, however, looked completely cold and serious, and his every step was strictly timed and precise. Together, the three strolled through the palace garden and arrived at the picnic table, which was positioned next to a deep lake.

"G-General Plasma!" Nova spluttered. "I… I'm sorry about the train station…"

The Petilil looked at Nova cheerfully with bright almond eyes. "Oh, that's fine. Our Plasma might be serious all the time, but he's not a grudge holder!"

"That's right," the Flareon added, with the same amount of carelessness. "This is a meet-and-greet lunch, not an apologetic gesture, right?"

Nova glanced guiltily at Rob, then nodded.

"I should introduce myself, formally," she admitted. "I wasn't feeling well during the introduction General Doomsday set up for us, so I'm afraid I wasn't exactly social then. I'm General Hyper Nova, general of the Fourth Regiment, replacement general for General Blobby." She gestured at Rob. "This is my lieutenant, Robert Shaw, and that Mawile over there is my advisor, Annie. The rest of the Pokemon here used to be in the Shadow Force Police, but have ascended ranks as soldiers and become Lieutenant Shaw's bodyguards. The Shiftry is named Gran, the Magnezone Shock, the Exploud Demo, and the Linoone over there is Jasmine, but, um, for the sake of your well-being, call her Jazz."

"I'm the statistician!" Jazz added.

"Jazz, you can't do math if you _tried_," Annie argued. "Also, I'm the new statistician as well as the advisor."

The Petilil blinked. "Wasn't your statistician a Turtwig named―"

"He got swallowed up in the desert," Jazz said cheerfully. "I have no regrets. He was getting annoying, anyways."

"Jazz!" Annie complained.

"_Jazz!_" Jazz mimicked.

"You are _so _annoying."

"Right back at you, sister!"

Plasma dipped his head. "Thanks for inviting us to this lunch," he said quietly, but without a single trace of bitterness of hatred. Rather, there was a friendly spark in his luminous eyes. "My name is Plasma, and I'm the general of the Sixth Regiment. This Flareon is my lieutenant, Hakan, and this Petilil is my advisor and statistician. Her name is Bella."

"Nice to meet you!" Bella greeted graciously.

"Same here," Hakan said warmly.

They feasted together on the good lunch Nova had hastily prepared, and the three Sixth Regiment soldiers said nothing about the meager meal―as Nova wasn't much of a cook―and swallowed every bit fitfully. Well, at least Bella and Hakan did. Plasma didn't seem to have much of an appetite, and only ate a small sandwich.

"So," Bella, who was becoming fast friends with Annie, said. "I heard you guys were being deployed to Nimbasa City, right?"

"Yep," Annie replied. "It's a pretty big city, but I think we'll do fine. The Outposts near there have severed Nimbasa's contact with food and supplies from the outside, so it should be an easy battle. I think we'll be able to take down around two-thirds of the city."

Bella chewed on an apple thoughtfully. "So… you guys actually… _kill_?" she asked cautiously.

Nova shrugged. "It's Darkrai's orders, really, and a war can't be fought without casualties."

At that note, Plasma lifted his eyes and fixed a stare on Nova.

"Have you ever wondered if there's any reason to kill?" Plasma asked quietly. "What if a battle could be fought without casualties? What if a battle doesn't have to be determined by the opponents fleeing, but instead by their surrender and acceptance that they could not fend against you?"

Rob was startled by Plasma's cold statement. It _was _true that he had often wondered whether the enemy had to die or not, but he'd attacked and killed them anyways, without anymore thought on the matter. But… what Plasma said was true. If there _didn't _have to be deaths in battle, would Kona still be by his side? And what about Lily? If deaths could be prevented in war, wouldn't her life had been secured as of today?

"It's an interesting thought…" Nova said slowly. "I _do _hate killing, and I try to get my regiment to knock the enemy out, not kill them. But… I guess I'm not the best role model for it." She sighed heavily.

Hakan pricked his ears up. "Speaking of which… you have a form called the Berzerk Form, correct?"

Nova nodded reluctantly. "I _hate _having that gene… it was passed down from my father's bloodline. It's sort of a curse, since one of our ancestors―my grandfather―had offended the Lightning God of Tao, Zekrom. It was several decades back. Maybe a thousand? I don't really remember. I'm not good with the years."

Hakan blinked. "And… um, he's your grandfather? Shouldn't it be like… your great-times-twenty grandfather?"

Nova shook her head firmly. "No, it's my grandfather," she clarified.

Bella exchanged a glance with Plasma. Rob thought it strange as well.

"Please, Nova," Plasma said in a voice that could be defined as gentle and anxious. "Could you tell us about your father?"

Nova shifted uncomfortably. "I never met him. Or my mom, either. She abandoned me when I was just an egg. An elderly Fearow raised me and told me about my father and my Berzerk Gene. She said it had many curses, but perhaps, being the first girl who's ever had it, I might be able to overcome it."

Plasma looked interested. "Did your Berzerk Gene have something to do with why you were so uncomfortable the last time we met?"

Nova nodded. "Lord Darkrai… he was trying to help me remove the gene. He's done some investigation on it, and when I told him I was tired of busting into killing-everything-mode… um, I killed my last advisor…" Her eyes welled up with tears. "I didn't mean to… but…"

"Don't talk about it," Plasma advised. "So Darkrai was trying to remove the Berzerk Gene? How is that possible?"

Nova frowned. "That's what I told him. The gene is in every cell of my body, so technically it would be impossible to remove. Also, since Lord Darkrai is a legendary and a god, he couldn't use magic on me or he would break some ancient law. He and that Spiritomb… Hallows… they used some equipment and took a blood sample. They also gave me this medicine that made me really, really sick."

"I see," Plasma said thoughtfully, his eyes narrowed, then widened. "Nova, my birthday is on September 27th, 1990. And yours was?"

"Mine's on March 27th," Jazz said. "What a coincidence."

"Mine's on March 2_8th_," Annie realized. "So you're…"

"I'm your big sis!" Jazz boasted. "Boo-yah!"

"Rawhr-boo," Demo interjected.

"By _one _day," Annie said. "By _one day. _I'm smarter than you and much more mature, and you're older than me by _one day._"

"Please don't blow," Gran said.

Shock blinked. "Is that bad?"

"Nova?" Rob asked. The general looked confused and was staring at the picnic table, _hard_. "Do you not know when your birthday is?"

"No-o… I mean, yes," Nova mumbled. "I mean… no. It was really, really long ago. But the Fearow elder told me that Noiverns lived longer than normal Pokemon, so…"

Plasma narrowed his eyes. "They don't. Relicanths and some other Rock or Water types, sometimes Grass types, do. But I've never heard of Noiverns being able to live past the normal age, or reaching a century of age. How many years has it been since your birth?"

"I don't know!" Nova blurt out stormily. "I really don't know!" She looked on the verge of tears, and Plasma drew back immediately.

"I'm sorry," Plasma said apologetically. "That was impolite of me. I won't speak of it anymore."

"No, it's fine," Nova said shakily. "When I remember, I'll tell you."

"You look young," Hakan offered. "I would think you were only twenty."

Nova flushed slightly. "T-Thanks."

"Incidentally," Jazz remarked. "I was wondering about your little comment from before about all the not-killing thingy, General Plasma. But didn't half your army get wiped out by the rebels and had to be saved by General Stary and her regiment?"

Plasma looked shocked. "No. We fought a fair battle with the rebels. We had no casualties."

"Zero," Bella added helpfully. "Plasma had their Lucario leader agree to the no-casualty terms. We won the battle, and would've gotten the rebels to surrender if that General Stary hadn't butted in."

Nova looked puzzled. "But Hallows and Darkrai both said that the Sixth Regiment was―"

"_Did _he?!" Plasma suddenly stood, anger radiating off of him. "Well, that would be _much_ fitted to his personality… wouldn't it? I didn't foresee this. I didn't think that he would go this far! That he would've _changed _so much." His eyes flared with so much bitterness, Rob almost started to whimper. "Then tell me, General Nova… did you see any dead or weeping among my regiment when we arrived? Why don't you count our numbers before and after the battle?! We had some badly hurt Pokemon, yes, but even they are not close to death! Why would _anybody _dare to accuse such a thing?!"

"Plasma is right," Hakan said. "We didn't lose anyone. I personally wouldn't be attending this pleasant picnic if someone had died. We're all chums among our regiment. If someone had died, we'd be all crying over it."

Bella nodded. "And you said Darkrai said this? We didn't send any reports to him or Hallows yet…"

"Stary," Plasma growled, the friendly spark in his eyes long gone. "Did she _lie_?"

"General Plasma, she's not one to do that," Nova said mildly. "Stary's a good Pokemon… the only one that talks nicely to me, anyhow. But if I remember correctly, she rarely lies. She always speaks her mind, unlike Doomsday and Ranark, and she's not rude and self-centered, like Otri."

Plasma slipped silently off the picnic bench. "I'm going to go think things over," he said in a weary voice. "Bella, Hakan… don't mind me."

"General," Bella protested, but Hakan shook his head subtly at her. "I mean… well, please don't do anything… reckless, okay? We're playing Bingo tonight, and Admiral Oceanus is going to sacrifice his metal claws and fancy gold-gilt coat as the prizes."

"I'll be there," Plasma promised. "Enjoy your time here." With that, he turned slowly and walked away.

Hakan sighed heavily. "Poor Plasma."

"I don't understand," Nova said. "Why would the reports have been wrong?"

Bella looked at Hakan, but he shook his head again.

"If I could tell you without dragging you into dangerous business, general, I would," Hakan said gravely. "But… let's just say that many, many of the reports about our battles and the rebels' movements are… incorrect."

Nova looked shocked. "How? Why?"

Hakan shook his head. "I would love to tell you more, general, but knowledge is power, and power is dangerous, especially when you're interacting with the Dark Lord. It would be safer for both you and us to not tell."

Rob frowned. He had been chewing on a thought for quite a long time, and now he was ready to bring it to life. "Hakan… what is Plasma's relationship with the Dark Lord? And with General Stary? Has he met them before this war?"

Bella shuffled uneasily. "We're not sure, either, and Plasma is reluctant to talk about his past. It's painful for him, I think… and having interacted with him for so long, Hakan and I have decided to approach him with the same question as soon as he feels comfortable. But even after being our leader and friend during these hard days, I don't think he's willing to share it with anyone."

"But Plasma always does things for certain reasons, so he must have a good one for this," Hakan added quickly. "Perhaps harm would befall us if we knew, or it was something that had scarred him so horribly he doesn't want to remember or relive it."

Jazz coughed. "That's all very well… but, uh, I'm going to finish this cake over here, and I'm sure you guys want to eat it."

"Not the cake!" Annie protested. "You _always _eat all the cake!"

"I simply took _advantage _of your talkative natures," Jazz corrected. "So who wants the last bite?"

"Me!" The other Pokemon all chorused, and Rob laughed as they pushed and shoved each other for the last slice of cake.

* * *

**In Driftveil City…**

"Are you awake?" Marcus groaned as Lu's voice caressed his ears. He stuffed his paws in his them and snuggled deeper into a soft pillow. He'd finally been able to sleep amid the loud city noises. "Marcus!"

"Five more minutes," he mumbled into the pillow. "Pretty please?"

"But you said you were going to sleep for another five minutes two hours ago! Wake up!"

Marcus blinked opened his fawn-colored eyes to see Lu perched at the foot of the bed he'd borrowed, looking perky and excited.

"I know you're tired but shouldn't you be on your way? I heard you muttering in your sleep about going to Nuvema or something," Lu claimed cheerfully. "Come on! You don't have all the time in the world. Besides, you must be hungry, too. So get up! We have a lot to talk about! And try not to impale yourself on your sword, please. Where _did _you get that dangerous thing?"

"Ugh." Marcus scrambled to his paws, tripped over the sheets on the bed, and fell on his nose. "OW!"

"You idiot." Lu jumped gracefully off the bed and pulled Marcus up. "So clumsy. Come on!"

Marcus groaned and complained, but got to his paws in the end. "You're like we never broke up," he mumbled.

Lu laughed. "Oh, don't mention it."

Marcus felt himself blushing, to his horror. But he _still _did like Lu a tiny bit. She was pretty, nice, and friendly. Her dazzling soulful eyes were as brilliant as the galaxy. He thought that if there was a legendary Pokemon of beauty, Lu would be it.

"So…" Marcus shifted his weight uncomfortably. Lu's scarlet eyes were bright and merry, like a warm evening fire. He found himself mesmerized by them, the same way he'd once been hypnotized by Harmony's brilliant moon-like eyes. "I didn't get to say this earlier… but… yeah… it's been a long time." He smiled shyly.

Lu giggled softly, her voice like tinkling bells. "Yep."

Marcus leaned cautiously towards her. "I've… I've missed you."

Lu twitched her tails. "Oh, you shouldn't have, Marcus," she smiled serenely at him.

Marcus couldn't resist leaning forwards. "And I…"

The door creaked open, and Hunter came in.

"Hey, love," Lu greeted. "The Snorlax is awake." She hopped towards him and wound herself around him.

Hunter smiled, then threw a venomous glance at Marcus.

"So…" Hunter said normally, as if nothing was wrong. "Where will you be heading to, Marcus?"

"He was muttering _Nuvema…, Mark_… stuff like that in his sleep," Lu informed helpfully. "I guess you're heading there?"

"Actually, Accumula," Marcus corrected. He'd heard about how the rebels had taken over the city after his departure. He figured he could find them there. "I'm heading there to find some friends."

Lu pouted. "But Accumula's a military hotspo… oh! Don't tell me you're a Revolutionist now! Are you? That's awesome! It certainly suits you!"

Hunter didn't look pleased, but he said nothing in front of Lu.

"I… am, actually," Marcus admitted. "And…" An idea lit up in his mind. "Lu, you're a seamstress, right?"

"And a blacksmith," Lu said helpfully. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well…" Marcus stretched his hind legs. "Um, the Revolutionists sort of need uniforms, and I was thinking…"

"You want me to make them uniforms?" Lu exclaimed. "Oh, joy! Of course I'll do it, Marcus."

Hunter looked mad enough to use Marcus as a chew toy and rip out his stuffings. But of course, he daren't do that in front of the shiny Ninetales. "Are you sure, Lu? Driftveil is a neutral city… I'm worried what would happen to you if you were to actively support the rebels."

"Oh, don't worry," Lu replied vivaciously. "Everything will be fine, you'll see! I'll get to my drawing table immediately!" She started to head out the door. "Oh, and you can leave any time you want. Sorry about, ah, waking you so suddenly. But seriously, you shouldn't be sleeping your precious time away. I heard they're blocking all paths that lead to Nimbasa and beyond. That means you need to go straight through the wild if you want to get to Accumula or Nuvema, and even then, there are Shadow Force police and soldiers everywhere. You should leave as soon as possible… but you know, as a friend, I'll always provide you with a good bedroom here. Don't be shy! Okay, I _really _got to go now… so many new designs. Yes!" She darted out the door, her blue-tipped tails waving.

Hunter eyed Marcus coolly. "You didn't do anything to her when she woke you up, did you?"

Marcus shook his head. "Of course not. I would never hurt her."

"Make sure you don't," Hunter retorted in a guarded tone, a growl slipping between his teeth.

Marcus coughed. "Um, _yeah_. So… are there any supply shops around here? Food? Preserves?"

"There's a farm run by ol' Don down the road," Hunter directed him. "Go straight from Lucrieta's shop to the ice cream stand two blocks away, then turn left. When the path turns from stone into dirt, look carefully. There's a tiny path through the long grass. That'll lead you to Don. He always sells his crops and homemade preserves cheap."

"Thanks," Marcus said gratefully. "I'll be leaving now."

Hunter nodded.

Marcus headed towards the door, but the Arcanine suddenly called him.

"Oh… and Marcus?"

Marcus turned around reluctantly. "Yes?"

"If you ever try to hurt Lu…" Hunter bared his fangs, every one of them sharp and glinting menacingly. Then he snapped them together with a bone-crushing force. "Understand?"

"Um… I'll just go now," Marcus stammered, then fled through the door.

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…**

A lone, cream-colored serpent waited patiently under the shady overhang of a tree. It was a spot deep in one of the many forests that covered much of Unova, therefore not many Pokemon knew about it. The forest was silent, apparently barren of all living creatures. The serpent continued waiting. She was awaiting the arrival of an old colleague with a remorseful look on her narrow yet well-defined face. Beside her was a leather satchel, weather-beaten and worn beyond the ages.

Her patience soon paid off. In a flash of ominous purple light, a new, sparkling white Pokemon stepped into appearance. She had a vaguely feline face adorned with a red oval and a sickle-like horn. Her glacial blue eyes glimmered faintly under the shade of the tree, and she swung her scythe-like tail easily as she approached the beautiful serpent waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Diamond Melody," Scarlet said formally. "It has been a long time."

"Well met, old friend," Melodia said with a harmonious sigh. "It seems that we have difficult business to which we must tend."

"Thank you," Scarlet bowed her head graciously. "Were your items safe and unhurt in Quetzal's package?"

"Of course," Melodia replied. "It is a good thing we now have two of the plates that Darkrai seeks with such remorse."

Scarlet nodded. "So we _did _see the future correctly. It was wise of the three of us to search for the Splash and Icicle Plates. Darkrai has lost all hope of controlling the Time and Space gods, and failed to retrieve the gem that would please the Antimatter god. Without all of the plates, he now has no business in trying to awaken the Ultimate God."

"Indeed," Melodia agreed. "And I must congratulate you on your foreboding heroic deeds."

A shadow flitted across Scarlet's icy eyes. "I had hoped it would not come to that… but there is no denying the future. I _must _do this."

"I would do it for you if I could, sister," Melodia told her gloomily. "But Fate would not like an alter."

"Thank you for your loyalty, Melodia," Scarlet replied. "But this is _my _part. _My _role."

Melodia waved her tail angrily. "But _surely _you know―"

"It is my part," Scarlet replied firmly. "That is all there is to it."

Melodia's eyes widened. "Is that how you would want your end? A horrible, climatic descend?"

"This is my part, Melodia," Scarlet said in a sad voice. "No more to it. My mind will not change. My will is firm. I will do this, for the sake of Fate, for the sake that this war does not end with the death of the world. Many Pokemon will still die, but not in the abundance that other path held."

"The futures are dark, unwanting, and cold," Melodia murmured. "No bloodless path, for Fate has foretold. The death of a loved one; one last final embrace. A horror misplaced, a terrible choice. An act done for love, Fate frowns from above. Death to the innocent, life torn though vibrant…"

Scarlet couldn't help but smile. The war seemed to have had no effect on the serpent's rhymes. "You've seen that as well? Yes, the final part of the prophecy is finally arriving from the depths of Lugia's silence. But… are you sure that _that _future is the one that would be concerned with the third part of the Prophecy of Doom?"

"I am positively sure," Melodia murmured. "Yet Scarlet, the sister I adore… please, may I beg you not to do this… your death I cannot endure."

"Is it ready?" Scarlet interrupted, her mysterious timbre melodious yet hinting a great wisdom.

Melodia nodded reluctantly. "Of course it is ready, my friend. But are you so sure that's how you'd like your end?"

Scarlet shrugged and responded. "This is my role. My part. It must be this way."

Melodia sighed. "I fear I cannot change your mind, so I'll wish you instead that great things you'll find."

Scarlet dipped her head. "Thank you, Melodia. Perhaps we'll meet again someday… and remember our agreement. You _will _be there to witness and act, right?"

"Upon my vow, I shall," Melodia said slowly. "But Scarlet… are you not acting foul? You _know _that―"

"Melodia," Scarlet said firmly. "_No. _You know I cannot do that. Do your part. That is all I ask of you. Leave now, sister, before terror overcomes you and you fail to do what I wish of you. I will not have my path obstructed by your terror."

Melodia's eyes clouded over with fear, but did not speak as she handed the delicate item she'd made to Scarlet. The shiny Absol sighed, with an air of sadness. Melodia bowed deeply, then teleported away.

Walking away from her old friend, Scarlet showed her razor-sharp teeth and sliced it across one of her paws. Dark red blood dripped onto the doll Melodia had made, staining it with Scarlet's blood. The oracle bowed her head, letting the blood run freely down onto the item. The doll began to writhe and grow, and even Scarlet's eyes went frigid with desperation as the doll's form began growing into a truly monstrous thing she couldn't believe was her creation.

"This is my part," she whispered in a voice that wasn't her own. "Fate save me."

* * *

**In Driftveil City…**

After following the path Hunter had directed him to, Marcus found that Don's ranch contained massive acres of flowering and budding crops, and apparently, the old-fashioned house stationed in the front of the ranch served as a reception center.

Marcus made his way up the creaky porch steps and rang the doorbell―which was an ancient-looking bronze contraption which was _literally _a bell and fell crashing through the porch the moment Marcus touched it, making a _KEPLANG-KONG-dong _sound. Marcus fervently hoped that this Don wouldn't mind, because he didn't see it as his fault for breaking the bell.

After waiting patiently for around ten minutes under the ancient roof (which looked like it was going to collapse on Marcus any moment), Marcus finally noticed a weather-beaten hand (or hoof)-painted sign that read:

_Welcome to Lock, Stock and Barrel Ranch_

_Feel Free to Enter at Will_

_(P.S: Don't ring the doorbell)_

_Oh. So there was a sign_, Marcus thought. _Duh. _He pushed open the door tentatively, then jumped back immediately as the door swung inwards effortlessly and then proceeded to collapsed on the floor as its rusty hinges snapped away from the door frame and dropped pleasantly on the ground with a single, happy _clink!_

Well, that was just _perfect_. Marcus marched into the house, entering the living room first. There was what seemed like a receptionist's counter to the left of the entrance, which was now crumbled shingles under the weight of the completely useless yet ridiculously heavy door. The room was unlit, and didn't seem to have been lit for the last couple of centuries. An old table dominated the middle of the living room, and two leather couches surrounded it on either side.

Marcus wandered through the house, jumping every few moments when the floor gave away under his paws. Once, he even fell into the basement and had to break himself out of a tangle of old leather cords. The house seemed to be deserted, and even after calling, "Don!" several times, nothing answered him.

After walking about for a few more moments, Marcus came out to the ranch. The grassy road underneath his paws felt soothingly sweet and cool. Far ahead, he could see a distant shape standing under a cherry tree. Picking his way past the various crops planted in neat little rows, Marcus headed towards the figure.

Don was a beige-brown and cream-colored buck with cherry-blossomed antlers. His eyes, deep-set and tired, were filled with experience and old age. His great cloven hooves thudded against the ground heavily with every step, and every single air about him pointed to his old age.

When Marcus first approached him, the Sawsbuck made no acknowledgement of his existence, staring blankly at the cherry tree until Marcus coughed politely.

"Um, hi," Marcus said awkwardly. "My name is Marcus. I came here to look for supplies?"

"I knew a Marcus once," Don said wistfully. "Ah, but he died young. Went off to join them ol' Shadow Force… five years ago? Maybe six. Had a little baby and left it an' his wife back home. They used ta live across that there road… the house gone now. Ya know, he looked _exactly _like you… ec-ept the fact he was an Arcanine… ah, ya know Hunter? 'E was Hunter's father, long time ago, but he just right ran off when he heard some secret Shadow Force or-gin-nigh-zay-tion. Eh, funny, huh? But not unlikely… his mother's a wanton and them hustlers run off all the time, ya see… but Marcus ain't coming back. Killed his wife when the news came… some explo'on in the Hoenn, I reckon…"

"Um…" Marcus understood about twenty percent of what Don was saying. "I know Hunter. He sent me here, actually, because I need―"

"Eh? Hunter?" Don turned halfway towards him. "He had a pretty mother… she was just a small girlie back then. Ah, Hunter's 'stremely protective of everything after his father died… he only 'ad a few dockymint bout the war that he gathered from papers… he only 'members his old man with their help now… 's only eighteen when the man died, ya know, and…"

"Don, that's great," Marcus interrupted. "But… um… supplies? Oh, and I accidentally broke your bell… and your door… and some parts of the―"

Don shook his head slowly. "To be young again…" he mused randomly. "My house's on the other side o' the field… but I s'pose Hunter would send ya to my daughter's house as a mean trick… ah… trick indeed. Silly little dog."

Marcus blinked. "So you don't live―"

"One of these days, I'll be fixing it," Don said contently. "But… not now. Too sad, ya know? My poor granddaughter was just a babe when the Shadow Force came here. She was a pretty thing, yes Anne was… just a tiny Deerling. Her parents gone off to wander the world and left her to me…"

Marcus coughed. He hated to interrupt Don's tale, but he was really anxious to get supplies and get back to the Revolutionists. "Um, nice story," he said. "Can you, you know… get supplies? I need Oran Berries, Sitrus Berries, some Pecha and―"

"Ah, 'course," Don said agreeably and started walking slowly away from the cherry tree. Picking up a basket, he started to gather berries. "That cherry tree… I planted it for Anne. Yeh I did… I still can't forgive myself for not being there when those the police came… nah I never did." Picking up several ripe Sitrus berries, he dropped them in his basket and went on rambling. "I was in town selling fruits when they came, and only with that Nora… her mother be a Johnson, ya know, came up to me and told me the news. Johnson's don't kid, so I just left my stand and _ran _back to the house… and its all decked in purply flames… and Anne… gone. The Linoone I let take over her… her name be Sally… she good as gone too. Fifteen other households burned down that day, 'cause someone was hiding a fugitive. Nobody complained, yeh, because the Shadow Force paid 'em all back and built all their houses again… and they all but forget 'bout Sally and my Anne…" Letting out a heavy sigh, Don picked out a couple of Oran Berries. "O' course, the Shadow Force came o'er and apologized… gave me good deal o' money too. But I didn't take _any _of that cash… filthy stuff. I woulda planted my hooves into them bastards… I reckon I had the strength to do it back then, too. But I knew one of them officers… her name's Kola? Kona, I think. Her father be a good general and old friend. They both dead now… Still remember the day she came over and just _cried _and said she was sorry for not checking the house… Kona ain't no monster. But I ain't never forgivin' her for doing that… yet lotta folks already forget bout it…"

By the time they reached the other side of the ranch, Marcus reckoned that he'd had enough and felt like planting his paws into that darn bastard. Don kept on rambling, rambling and _rambling_, like all he could ever do was ramble. But thankfully, by the time Marcus finished paying for his load, along with a new satchel to carry his supplies, Don had stopped.

"Oh, won't you stay for a bit longer?" Don asked. "Some young folk don't often visit me nowadays, you know…"

The door (belonging to Don's house, which was a massive old-fashioned estate, not in any which way like his daughter's house) swung open with a pleasant ringing sound, and to Marcus's surprise, Lu and Hunter stepped in.

"Oh, hey!" Lu blinked when she saw Marcus. "What a coincidence! Great! Hunter and I came over to lunch with Don. Do you want to join?"

Behind Lu's back, Hunter showed his teeth.

Marcus shrugged, trying to ignore the Arcanine. He had time, after all. "Why not?" he agreed.

* * *

**In Anville Town, Darkrai's Palace…**

"Juno."

The Froslass whirled around, surprised. She had been floating about before the throne, daydreaming about how she'd look after she demolished that Nidoqueen empress who'd driven her off her throne. Darkrai had appeared behind her, and didn't look too thrilled to see Juno half-leaning into his throne.

"Or shall I call you by your agent name, _Forever Hidden_?" Darkrai asked in a mild voice. Though he didn't like the idea of seeing Froslass near his throne, he understood her feelings. She, after all, had been exiled from the Northern Kingdom because she was a Ghost-type… a prejudice that Darkrai hoped his new bill had taken care of.

Darkrai had spent the last days conversing with Giratina. He'd almost forgotten his idea of equality for the Ghost and Dark types. Giratina had warned him, with the hint of a snarl in his tone, that should Darkrai ever stray from their contract, he would see the _minor _god punished.

Darkai tried to forget the conversation. After he became a God… and not just any god, the _Ultimate _God, he was sure he could simply solve all of those problems with a wave of his hand.

"I… I'm sorry, my lord." Juno quickly darted away from the throne. "I was just…"

"Never mind that." Darkrai floated past her and reclined on his throne. "So tell me, what brings you here?"

Juno shuffled uncomfortably. Surely her lord had heard? Just yesterday, she'd been chased straight out of Nacrene City after being framed for being a murderer… when she hadn't even killed the rebel leader yet. The entire mission contained one failure after another, and had eventually led to the Shadow Force losing its alliance with Nacrene City.

"So?" Darkrai repeated. Though he understood that the mission failing had been caused by one of the rogues, he wasn't about to let Juno get off the hook. He, after all, punished all his subordinates accordingly due to their failures, whether it had been their fault for not. General Blobby had served his punishment. So had the Conkeldurr commander General Doomsday had executed. As for now, Darkrai intended Juno to feel some remorse at her own failure. He decided that it would make her more submissive.

Juno sighed, her words faltering. "I… I jacked the entire mission," she admitted. It hadn't exactly been all her fault, but she knew Darkrai would want her to take full responsibility. "I failed to notice the rogue's presence… I should've known that they would be there the moment I heard that Nacrene City had captured an invisible spy. Also, instead of looking for evidence that I wasn't the assassin who killed Arthur Sebastians and proving my innocence, I ran, which allowed the rogues to steal the relics and made the Nacrene City Police assume I was the assassin." She said all of this breezily, but her guilt and shame gnawed at her. She looked desperately at Darkrai. She _needed _his help to regain her throne. "Please, my lord! I swear I'll complete my next mission on my life… so please don't―"

"I'm considering my options," Darkrai returned in a cool voice. He had no intention of firing Juno, of course. Being a thoughtful Pokemon, he understood that he still needed her to dethrone Matilda. His spies and accomplices in the Northern Kingdom Palace and spoken in hushed tones about how the old empress seemed to be on the verge of helping the rebels. That could turn the war in the rebels' favor, which Darkrai could not allow. Therefore, Matilda had to be removed. Although she had once shown Darkrai kindness before… he was not willing to allow her backstab him. "And my next order will differ from the answers you provide."

Juno swallowed and waited nervously.

Darkrai paused to increased the tension, then looked directly at Juno. "May I ask who _Her Highness _Matilda's heir is?"

Juno nodded. Having once been the empress, she knew Matilda well enough to be able to accurately guess whom she would choose for her heir. Of course, she had also been well-informed by her supporters of who the heir was. "His name Chezi. I believe he is a Nidoran. Rumors say that he's Matilda's son, but as you know, Matilda's never taken a husband."

Darkrai considered that thoughtfully. Then he smiled. It was a very cold, malicious smile, the smile a great lord would have when he found he was still several steps ahead of a traitor.

"I believe it's time," Darkrai said darkly. "That we take a pawn off the chessboard and replace it with another pawn. No harm done, right?"

Juno, understanding Darkrai's intention, started to smile. "Of course, my lord."

"And I believe you will not fail in this mission?" Darkrai inquired.

"Of course not." Juno's grin was menacing and dark. "I would never dare to dream of that."

Darkrai slipped off his throne. "I have been visiting the Northern Kingdom Palace for several days now… I believe I'll make one final visit. You'll shadow me without revealing yourself, won't you? I believe you'll be a good advisor for young Chezi, who'll probably be horribly _devastated _after Matilda's death, right?"

Juno laughed a dry, hollow, cackling laughter. "Naturally, my lord."

Darkrai levitated towards door. "I believe I shall pay a little visit to Chezi… to get acquainted, of course. Take that message to the generals, won't you?" The shadows fluttered, and the dark lord vanished.

Juno smiled. Soon, her patience would pay off. The Northern Kingdom would become hers once again…

* * *

**In Driftveil City…**

"_Nice _sandwiches," Marcus commented happily as he munched on one of Lu's creations. "I never thought you'd take up cooking."

Lu giggled. "Well, I had lots of free time. Mechanics and seamstresses aren't really being asked for these days. Plus, Hunter taught me." She rubbed her cheek against the Arcanine.

Hunter fluffed up his tail, looking too proud to be bothered about Marcus's presence.

"Oh, young'uns these days," Don remarked. "Ah, to be a fresh, frolicking young Deerling again. Ya know, I beat the apples out of my old rival Dewin back in then, oh so long ago. His mother was a Pye, and Pyes just _hate _losing. It felt good to rub my ol' victory into that filthy little wandought, and…" He continued to ramble on for a good several minutes before finishing off with a "Well, ain't it good have ya'll romantics together, eh?"

"Of course, Don," Lu chortled, though she seemed subtly humored by Don's habit of rambling on.

"Anyways,"―Marcus took another sandwich from the picnic basket Lu had brought over―"I was thinking about it… and I was wondering if you guys would like to be Revolutionists?"

"Nice spiffy term ya'll have for 'em rebels," Don sniffed. "I dunno about rebelling, myself. In my young days, if you could believe it, I was as hotheaded as a lil' Deerling could git. Ah, young Marcus, if I still had my old strength, I would surely do you justice. But I ain't in much better shape since yesterday and Xerneas knows I ain't gonna get much better the day after and the day after. I figured I'd give ya some supplies… see, there ain't as much business these days as I would like. I darn figure that I got some supplies I could ship to your new-fangled rebels. But you're gonna have to come and get them supplies―my old hooves ain't got it in them to make that journey to Nuvema or whatever and back."

"Actually, I heard that the Revolutionists have Straiton and Accumula in their paws now," Lu commented cheerfully. Then her face fell. "But Castelia City's been bombed. Nobody knows if it was the Revolutionists or the Shadow Force, and there's a good deal of conversation between them. Castelia _was _on the verge of rebelling, which means that the bombing points more to the Shadow Force than to the Revolutionists… but again… nobody knows."

"I don't think we _have _that kind of firepower," Marcus remembered. "Unless Ron and the others whipped up something while I was gone. I'd better get back there fast."

Don grunted. "Nuvema… Accumula… Straiton… Castelia… eh, I reckon my aching hooves can't take me that far to them cities even if I got to. So you send your Revolutionists to pick up supplies here. I live far away enough from Driftveil for nobody to notice wagons going and coming. Ya'll welcomed here, anytime."

"Thanks," Marcus said gratefully. "Hunter? Lu?"

Hunter shook his head. "I'd… prefer to stay out of fighting," he admitted.

"Ah, that run-off blood just ain't in you, eh?" Don chuckled to himself. "I remember your father… he be a fine-looking fellow. But he made decisions too quickly. Broke your mother's heart when he left all of a sudden. Then it killed her when he never come back, you know?"

Hunter looked like he was trying to refrain from snapping the old deer up for dinner. "I've heard that several times."

"Well, it seems that I _need _to go over there," Lu remarked. "I think I'll get some good business going on over there… hey, do you know I can make clothing material from the fibers of almost every type of plant? It's true! I guess I'll close down my shop and haul all my stuff and go with you, then." She smiled at Marcus, and he immediately felt a lot better about the coming trip.

Hunter stared at Lu in shock, then quickly made up his mind. "I'm going too," he said in a determined voice.

"Hun, no worries," Lu chided. "It'll be a quick trip. I'll just pop over there and make some uniforms for the Revolutionists. I'll teach the medics or whatever other Pokemon are there to sew and making the clothing. As soon as things are set, I'll come right back and open up my shop again. Meanwhile, I need you to stay here and take care of Don. Also, make sure nobody breaks into my shop while I'm gone, okay?"

Hunter whimpered. "But―"

"Shh, babe." Lu pressed closer to him. "I'll be just fine. But you stay here, okay? I don't want you to be in the line of fire."

Hunter bowed his head in submission, then immediately hurled a diamond-hard glance at Marcus, like: _This is all your fault._

"Let's leave tonight," Lu continued, speaking to Marcus. "I'll get my things together. There's this enchantress who lives next door… she owes me a favor. I'll get her to shrink all my fabrics and things so I can carry them about. Of course, I'll need to ask her for the enlarging potion as well. Can't have a mistake like _last _time… I didn't think those aristocrats wanted their suits to be twenty times smaller than their regular sizes. But with that, let's head out!"

Marcus agreed, his heart light and happy.

In a few days, he would be able to return to his friends once again. He patted the Sword of Dreams on his back.

_I'll be able to use you soon, h_e thought.

Sir Cressrai's voice came to him immediately. _And I expect you to hold to your promise._

* * *

**At Darkrai's Palace...**

After having a lavish feast provided by the palace servants, Rob stumbled out to a balcony. The Sixth and Fourth Regiments had been allowed to do some after Plasma and Nova decided that their troops needed a little cheering up. While the other soldiers participated in the Sixth Regiment's insane yet fun Bingo game and Jazz ended up throwing up in the punch because she had missed Bingo by one number, Rob figured that he needed a little break from the entertainment.

Staggering out to the balcony, he bumped into the railing and sat down, his belly stuffed to the point of bursting. Anville Town had a cool, wintry breeze threading through it that night, and Rob wondered idly if it was going to rain the next day. The scent of clouds and rain could be slightly detected in the air, and far above, the flickering stars winked at him.

Immediately, a sadness came over Robert Shaw. He remembered, long ago, how Kona had told him a story about how the stars were actually the many spirits of the dead souls. As he gazed at the small jewels flickering in the night sky, he asked himself sorrowfully that if Kona's story was true or not. There were so many things that he'd never known about her, and so many Pokemon, the rogues, especially, seemed to know a great deal about her.

Gazing at the stars, Rob decided that the brightest star next to the moon must be Kona, and the smaller star next to her must be Lily. He wondered if Kona had been with Lily during the last minutes of her life, before the Castelian bombing. She must've been there to watch over her child, the majority of life of whom she'd missed. Had Kona led Lily to Yvetal's realm? Or had the goddess done it herself?

"Lily," Rob whispered. It sounded silly to him, to be talking to emptiness, but he felt sure―_very _sure―that Lily and Kona would be listening from the heavens. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Sadness swept over him. Although he'd sent Lily to the best boarding schools, he'd almost _never _been there for her. His duties as a Shadow Force officer and soldier had kept him away from being with her. How she must've worried about him, wondering if he'll ever return for her! Guilt nipped at Rob. _What kind of father am I? _"I'm so sorry…" he murmured, leaning against the coolness of the wooden porch. "I couldn't protect you… or Kona." A lump formed in his throat. "But I'll protect our home. I'll die fighting to do it if I have to, too. I won't let the rebels raze this place… I won't let the two of you have die in vain."

Bowing his head in silence, Rob pressed himself against the railing. The marble felt icy cold against his felt, and he shivered away at its touch. Sighing sadly, he sat heavily down. The breeze simmered down, and his ears drooped. Was this life? A life where everything eventually ended? Did the wind blow so hard just to die down? How many soldiers had already died for the wrong cause―the rebels' cause? When would this fighting ever stop?

As Rob pondered this, he suddenly noted a shape at the end of his vision.

He wasn't alone.

If Rob had spun, claws out, and nearly plunged them into Plasma's neck, that would technically be correct. But the more accurate description would be that he spun, tripped over his own paws, and fell on his nose.

"Did I startle you?" Plasma asked quietly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I know you were thinking of much more pleasant things, so I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The general had been sitting silently in a corner of the balcony, pressed firmly against the railing as if he depended on it for a support. An indigo cloak was draped over his body, and the sword which the general always carried about with him was strapped easily to his side.

"It's fine," Rob managed, though he was clearly startled out of his skin. Plasma looked at him with melancholy eyes and said nothing. Together, they stared at the stars for a while.

"So," Rob, who felt compelled to break the ice, decided to blurt out anything and everything random. "Everybody says you have a relationship with Lord Darkrai and General Stary. Is that true?" Then he clapped his paws over his muzzle. _I could've said anything but that!_

But Plasma merely sighed. "If you're asking about the past… then yes. I was once friends with Stary and Darkrai. But it is no longer that way now."

Rob waited in silence. Plasma's eyes were narrowed and unfocused, as if seeing something that wasn't there.

"Stary and I were orphans," Plasma continued. "And Darkrai was an outcast. He had been trying to earn the approval of the mortals for a long time, and had always failed to do so. Back then, you wouldn't recognize him as the leader he is now. He was shy and self-conscious, always worrying about what the other Pokemon would say about him. He only wanted to fit in, back then, but because of his reputation as a god of nightmares, almost everyone he approached fled from him. Eventually, Darkrai gave up. He couldn't just go into slumber like the other gods and goddesses… Being a creature of the dreams, he couldn't technically _sleep _unless he was devastatingly injured. For a long while, Darkrai roamed the realm of dreams. Then,"―Plasma stopped painfully, as if his voice was choking him―"he found Stary in her dreams."

"You don't have to go on," Rob insisted, feeling a bit guilty for asking Plasma. "Everybody has had a painful past… you really don't need to tell me."

"Somebody deserves to know," Plasma said bleakly. "And you… you should understand."

_I don't. _Rob wanted to protest, but he couldn't argue against the fact that he was _very _curious about Plasma's past. What had happened in the general's backstory? How was he related to Darkrai? And General Stary?

Plasma continued. "Before Darkrai came, Stary and I lived together in some woods with an elderly Pokemon who'd taken pity on us. We had no one but each other. Nobody wanted us, you see. We were… only ten and eleven back then… or maybe older. I'm not good with time. But anyways, before that, when we were still in an orphanage, we'd been there for most of our lives. The only orphans who were adopted were the smaller, younger Pokemon. Nobody wanted Stary or me. We grew up learning to hate affection from other Pokemon. Then _she _found us." Plasma took a deep breath before continuing. "Charlotte was a retired teacher. She saw Stary and me, hiding in a corner of the orphanage, and adopted us on the spot. At first Stary and I didn't trust her. Why would anybody adopt us except to use us or demand something of us? But soon, after Charlotte taught us like she would any other pupil and took care of us as if we were her own, we decided that… maybe this world wasn't as cruel as we thought. Maybe, even in the darkness of any abyss, there was still light. Perhaps there was a reward for all our sufferings. Charlotte."

Plasma said all of this emotionlessly, as if he were reading from a script. There was pain in his voice, but no sadness. It was as if he had lost all ability to express anything relating to tears or sorrow. But the moment he spoke Charlotte's name, it was clear that he care much more for this Pokemon that he'd shown.

"We lived with Charlotte for several years before Darkrai came," Plasma resumed his story. "She taught us everything we know now, including our fighting skills. She never discouraged us from doing anything we wanted to try, only telling us to do what we thought was right." Plasma said this almost wistfully, but the undertone of pain was still thick in his voice. "And then Darkrai found us."

"I don't know the full story, but Stary met Darkrai in her dreams and somehow managed to talk to him," Plasma spoke on. "She, quoting from Charlotte's teachings, told Darkrai that he wasn't evil―just misunderstood. And if he tried hard enough, he would be able to make friends. She offered to be his friend as well. Taking the hint, Darkrai traveled across the world to Unova… we used to live in the forest near Castelia City. You could see the Skyarrow Bridge from it." Plasma gestured idly with a flick of his star-tipped tail. "He talked to Charlotte, and she comforted him about his identity. Stary and I… we were young back then. We didn't understand why others would hate Darkrai so much, so we saw him as a pitiful victim of society, like we were. We grew up together from that day on. We played together, learned together… you could say we were friends." Plasma curled his tail neatly over his paws. "But of course, the truth had to come out. We learned about Darkrai's powers and how he was a god and an Immortal."

"We didn't immediately back away from him, of course. He was our friend, after all, and no matter what he'd done in the past… we weren't about to judge him on it. But after telling us and having us accept that… I think something got into Darkrai. He started to believe he could influence the world with us. He tagged on with Stary and I when we went into town… talked about equality… things like that. I didn't see it as a bad thing―just him trying to assimilate." At this point, Plasma shivered a bit. "Charlotte… she said nothing about it. She encouraged him that he could change the world, so other Pokemon would accept him. It started getting into his head that he could do anything. Eventually… he turned into a monster. It wasn't like he hadn't had spells of temper before, but he would start getting passionate about changing the world, then turn into this _creature _preaching about killing everything in his way so _he _could be accepted. I mean…" Plasma took a deep breath. "It wasn't like I couldn't understand him… after trying so hard and finally being accepted, even by two orphans… there was reason to celebrate. But Darkrai took it too far, and Charlotte wasn't one to stop him. One day, she just disappeared… it wasn't Darkrai's fault, but I could understand how she'd become afraid of him. All day, he would talk about his plans and how he'd change the world and the things he would change. He talked about using tactics and politics to his advantage… then he got the idea of becoming a major god, and that idea slowly evolved into him becoming the Ultimate God, above Arceus."

Rob stayed silent. He'd never heard Darkrai's backstory before… _So the lord had been like that before he created the Shadow Force?_

"When Charlotte left, it was like some hearth-fire had been removed from us. We were okay by ourselves for a while, and Darkrai was really quiet for several months. Everything became peaceful again, and Darkrai even created a magical sword―the sword I have over here―and named it the _Bond of Friendship_. He promised us that he would never do anything horrible to the world as long as our friendship survived. He swore, upon the sword, that he would never abandon us. We believed him, of course." A faint smirk crossed Plasma's lips. "Why wouldn't we? He was our best friend, after all. After Charlotte's departure… surely he meant what he said, right? We could _trust _him, _right_?!" Plasma's voice became angry. "But no. He left us in the end. One day, Stary and I woke up, and he was gone. He left one note for us―that he was off to meet a Spiritomb who'd offered to help him achieve his goals. He promised that he would come back. He promised on the _Bond of Friendship _that he would." Plasma's eyes darkened. "But he never did. Eventually, he forgot about us. He gained more followers as he went and the images of his faithful friends slipped from his mind. Stary… she didn't mind… of course, _she _wasn't the one to suffer the curse. Perhaps she would've acted differently if I'd told her about it… but I didn't want her to hate Darkrai. She was always so happy with him. In the end, Stary and I parted ways a year after Darkrai left us. I went to Northern Sinnoh, because it… it was less painful for me to endure my curse there. Stary… I didn't hear from her for a long time. Then, a year ago, she sent me a letter telling me she was a general of the Shadow Force and had reunited with Darkrai again." Plasma's voice dropped into a deadly calm. "Darkrai came to meet me personally, and invited me to become a general like Stary. He told me I could start small by commanding the troops in Sinnoh. It was his will. He _wanted _me to do it. So I had to. And here I am today, participating in a war that never had to start."

Plasma finished this coolly, as if reciting from a book. Rob didn't know what he should do with this piece of information. But it seemed that there was more to Darkrai than just his goal of a perfect kingdom… did Darkrai truly wanted that, or did he strived to be the Ultimate God? What was the lord planning? Did the lives of so many matter nothing to him?

"I'm sorry." Rob said softly. "But it's all better now, right? You've been reunited with your two best friends. You must be happy."

Plasma didn't answer this, and stared out into the stars. "Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if Charlotte had never left us," he said quietly. "I believe… that she could've talked sense into the lord. Maybe she would've been able to show him that he needn't go so far to be accepted. Nothing has changed from back then―Pokemon still fear Darkrai. Pokemon are still fighting to abolish his rule. If Darkrai is truly the best leader for this province, then the entire Southern Unova wouldn't be against us. There's something that he's doing wrong, and that's why this war has gone on for so long."

Rob nodded silently. He agreed with Plasma… but still… Darkrai _was _a good leader. He care for his troops like any other Pokemon would. He did his best for them, and despite his status as an Immortal and a god, he was willing to interact with them. Surely there wasn't anything wrong with his rule, right? When Darkrai had said he wanted equality, revolts and rebels had been expected. Nobody was perfect, after all. But… why would all of Southern Unova, like Plasma had said, be against Darkrai if he was truly about equality? Was equality such a bad thing? Or were the rebels fighting for something else… something like revenge?

_Is it not bad enough that you took away our loved ones? Our homes? _Zamza the Serperior rogue had once asked him. _Now you're taking away our freedom and turning us into_… _into _slaves _for Darkrai?_

_I lost myself to the force. You will lose yours too. To another force, _the golden-eyed rogue had said.

_I have to break through! I have to destroy them! _Streamline the Staraptor rogue had said. _I have to take revenge for Cloud!_

Rob shook away his doubts. No, _he _was right in aiding the Shadow Force. They were fighting for justice. For the rights of all Pokemon, in hopes that everyone would one day be equal. There was no mistake―no matter what Darkrai did, it was for the greater good.

Then Plasma cleared his throat, a tad awkwardly, one would note, as if he wasn't used to company. "I heard about your relationship with General Kona. I assume Lily is your daughter?"

Rob nodded soberly. "She died in the Castelian Bombing."

Plasma's expression suddenly went crazed, then back to calm. "Didn't the rebels switch all of the citizens with their own soldiers? If I remember correctly, there were only soldiers in the city when it was bombed."

Rob stared at him as if he were speaking in Kalosian. "That's… that's not what Darkrai told us," he said in a confused voice. "He told us the rebels bombed Castelia City with all the innocents inside."

Plasma blinked. "He told you the _rebels _bombed Castelia City?" he asked in a queer tone, as if he was asking himself. "That's impossible. The rebel soldiers were _in _Castelia City. Why would they bomb their own?"

Rob had overlooked that, but now that Plasma had mentioned it, dread filled him. Plasma was right. Everybody knew that the rebels had switched themselves with the citizens of Castelia City… why would they bomb a city which had their own soldiers in it?

"If not the rebels…" Rob said slowly. "Then who? The rogues?"

Plasma shook his head. "The rogues haven't been in any action against us for a long time. Some statisticians and advisors suspected that they joined the rebels―either the Nuvema ones or the Nimbasa ones. If they had been active lately, more troops would've been dispatched. But they haven't, so no…" His expression became unfocused and perplexed. "But why would he lie?"

"Who did it, then?" Rob trembled. "It _has _to be the rebels. The rebels bombed Nuvema and Striaton… who says they're not willing to bomb their own?"

"No, Robert Shaw," Plasma said in a quiet voice. "The rebels didn't bomb Castelia City. Nor Straiton City. Or the Nuvema Hospital."

Rob stepped back in shock. "Then who did, the rogues?"

Plasma's eyes clouded over with pain. "I never thought Darkrai would change so much," he whispered. "I thought he'd have a chance of saving himself…"

"Who did it?" Rob demanded shakily. "Who bombed Castelia?"

Plasma lowered his head and stared silently at the ground.

Rob started shaking. "Who did it? Answer me!"

Plasma raised his head slowly and stared at Rob straight in the eye. "It was me," he said quietly. "I bombed Castelia City."

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LOG representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Character Creator, Chief Editor, and Video Maker

Anisa Krieg: Chief Artist


	21. Revolutionary Alliances

**Chapter Twenty-One: Revolutionary Alliances**

"We'll be going off now," Ralph told the others as he, surrounded by a small patrol of Pokemon―Lumiere, Charlez, Xeno, Rachiel, Charnette, Amethyst, Mark, and Jason―prepared to be deported to Nimbasa City. They were in a small research lab in Nacrene City at the moment, standing on a small teleportation pad.

"Be careful," May told them primitively. "I'll make sure the army doesn't get too excited on this day of rest. But please… don't be long." She looked so nervous and terrified of being left by herself with nobody other than Vindictus to console her that even Charnette almost felt sorry for her―though truth be told, the Liepard would rather boil the Gardevoir in a pot of steaming liver than comfort her.

"We'll be back before night falls," Lumiere promised her. "Now, Mayor Aronel…"

The Stoutland, standing near a control system, nodded. "The teleportation pad was originally designed by Researcher Snowflake, you know," he said in a formal, stiff voice. "'Tis a pity she went back to Kalos."

Lumiere, Rachiel, Xeno, and Ralph exchanged surreptitious glances. Apparently, as smart as he was, Aronel hadn't figured out that Snowflake was a rogue and an assassin―Ralph's parents' murderer. But since they'd already agreed to keep their mouths shut on the matter, that was what they did.

"Ready?" Aronel asked. Plume the Quilava was operating the teleportation pad. "Teleporting in one… two…"

"Three!" Jason shouted. The world went upside down and right side up around him, and the nine Pokemon fell into darkness.

* * *

**Moments later…**

"Ack!" Rachiel jumped to one side as Xeno tossed her cookies… _again_. "Watch it!"

Xeno wiped her mouth daintily. "I'm _never _going to get the hang of teleporting," she moaned. "And I don't think I'm going to stop puking until there's literally nothing left in me… including all my organs."

"May I have them, then?" Charnette purred.

"What? No!"

"Guys, focus!" Mark said sharply. "Where's the City Hall?"

"Town Hall," Charlez corrected.

"It's call Nimbasa _City_, genius."

"Oh." Charlez blinked. "Then why did we call Striaton City's city hall '_Town Hall_', and―"

"Never mind that," Lumiere interrupted. "I believe the City hall is the tallest building in this place. Only the Ferris wheel is taller than it."

"Is it _that _building?" Mark, who was the tallest out of them, spotted a building shaped like a lighthouse across the vast city with his sharp eyes.

"That's it, I believe." Charlez peered at it, fluttering into the air as she did.

"Wow." Rachiel blinked. "Fancy."

The Nimbasa City Hall was indeed very fancy. It might've been designed after a lighthouse, but it certainly didn't look like a relative or sister of those old, crumbling relics on the seashore.

The City Hall loomed over the city like a trophy, its sides polished platinum in the blinding sunlight. Gems from all different elements decorated its sides, though one would note that there were more Electric Gems than any other types of the jewels embedded in the side of the towering building. Three terraces on different levels of the place wrapped completely around the building, adorned with intricate gold-foiled leaves and vines. Mark's sharp eyes even spotted a pool and a bar on the lowest terrace. At the very top of the building, where the strobe light should've been, hung a brilliant star-shaped jewel massive in both size and brilliance. It was luminously yellow, and seemed to sparkle like a second sun.

"It's hot." Mark shielded his eyes as they approached what they assumed was the City Hall. "Well, we're here. What do we do now? Knock?"

"There's a doorbell over there," Charlez suggested, and pressed on a jeweled button protruding from a small round orb half-embedded next to the door.

That proved to be a mistake.

"_Give me GRIN, give me a SHOUT!_" an announcer's voice blared, and the Nimbasa citizens nearby jumped to their feet and formed into lines rounding the perimeter of the city plaza, which was in front of the city hall. "_What's your REQUEST? SHOUT IT RIGHT OUT!_"

The Nimbasa citizens danced into the city plaza.

"Okay, this is awkward." Rachiel glanced around. "Do they always do this?"

"_What's your request?_" an Elektross blared out.

"_SHOUT IT RIGHT OUT!" t_he rest of the dancing party shrieked and cheered.

"We have been surrounded by maniacs," Charnette said. "Let me burn them to death."

"Charna, no," Amethyst murmured, resisting the urge to burn the dancers into piles of ashes.

"_I say PARTY, you say OUT!_" the announcer's voice bellowed. "_PARTY!"_

"_OUT!_" the Nimbasan citizens howled.

"_PARTY!_"

"_OUT!_"

"_I CAN'T HEAR YOU!_" the doorbell screamed. "_PARTY!_"

"_OUT!_"

"_PARTY PARTY PARTY!_"

"_OUT OUT OUT!_"

"_PARTYYYY!_"

"_OOUUUUTTTT!_"

"THAT'S THE SHOW, KIDS!" the doorbell hollered. "_What's your REQUEST?_"

"_SHOUT IT RIGHT OUT!_" the citizens cheered. "WHOOOO!"

Then they danced out.

"On a scale of one to ten, how weird was that?" Ralph wondered.

"Eleven," Jason mumbled, stuffing a waffle into his mouth. "Well, the door's not opening. Do we press the doorbell?"

"_SHOUT IT RIGHT OUT!_" a Tynamo hovering past screamed. "WHOOO!"

"Do we―?" Mark looked at the door.

"It's not locked," Charnette mused. "Why don't we stop being idiots and open the door?"

Mark tugged at the handle. "It's locked."

"Honey, I'm pretty sure the sign says _push_, not _pull_." Charnette snapped at his talons. "Hurry up, will you? The Shadow Force might be bombing Nuvema Town at the mo' and burning everybody to death!" It is undetermined whether she said this seriously or cheerfully, as there was an impish smirk on her face as she said that phrase.

Mark pushed the polished doors of silver, and they swung inwards.

_BOOM!_

A blast that sounded like a cannon echoed in the air, and all the Revolutionists, excluding Charnette and Amethyst, instinctively hit the ground as confetti drifted down on them in multicolored swirls.

"I love this place!" Charnette grinned. "Death everywhere!" She marched right over Mark's writhing body and straight into the building. Amethyst followed her with a smirk at the other Revolutionists, who were only just beginning to climb to their paws.

"I _hate _this place," Rachiel grumbled. "Having an exploding doorbell's bad enough, but having a doorbell that _sings and summons brainwashed citizens to dance… _I never want to see that again."

"You don't?" Charnette poked her head out of the building. "Well, it'd be a tidy shame if I did _this_." She leaned over…

And rang the doorbell.

* * *

**One song and dance after…**

"You idiot," Rachiel grumbled as she marched into the building. "I _hate _that song!"

"But it's catchy!" Charnette purred. "'_Give me a scream! Give me a shout! I'll kill you all, so come out!_'"

"I am one hundred percent sure that's not how it's supposed to go," Lumiere muttered.

"Don't bother me, lovely little lamp. By the way, are those stitches between your eyes really your mouth? Doesn't that make you uncomfortable?"

"Charna!" Amethyst dragged her Liepard friend away before Lumiere could do her magical and physical bodily harm. "Dontcha…" She poked Charnette in the stomach. "Enough be enough!"

Ralph, meanwhile, wandered over to the receptionist's desk, where an Emolga wearing a pair of headphones was bobbing her head to the beat.

"Excuse me," Ralph said politely. "May we speak to Mayor Rayla?"

The Emolga appeared to not hear and continued moving to the music while reading a magazine.

"Has this place even been through a battle before?" Xeno asked, looking around. "I've never seen such a―"

"―death anticipating place." Charnette mused.

"You're right," Lumiere said. "I mean, Xeno's right, not Charnette. They certainly don't look like they've gone through any hardships here. If so, why didn't Rayla aid us in the previous Castelian battle?"

Mark shrugged.

Ralph knocked loudly on the counter and raised his voice. "Excuse me? May we _please _speak to Mayor Rayla?"

The Emolga continued to happily ignore the Lucario as she danced to her own tunes.

Charnette leaned over and, in a low whisper, hissed, "If you continue ignoring us, _pray_ I don't obliterate those fancy headphones of yours."

That got the Emolga's attention. She slipped off the headphones real fast and settled them snugly around her neck. "My name is Glimmer, and I'm Mayor Rayla's secretary! How may I help you?" she sang. Yes, _sang, _like her dialogue was some sort of catchy tune.

"We'd like to have a meeting with Mayor Rayla, please," Ralph told her.

"Oh." Glimmer's paws went to her headphones again. "I'm afraid the Mayor is out today. She's at her fashion show. It's right down the street, in a black building called '_Fashion Flow_'. You'll find her there,"

"Is she going to be back anytime soon?" Ralph asked desperately.

Glimmer placed her headphones back on. "In two hours or so. You should probably go over there and ask her to cut her show short and come back." She turned on her tunes and started bobbing her head again.

The others looked at each other in dismay.

"Fashion show?" Mark asked. "Let's send Rachiel."

"I love you too, kid. I'm not going," Rachiel grumbled. "I wish we brought May. She's the only suitable person for this situation."

"Shall we head back to Striaton City and return later?" Lumiere asked.

Ralph shook his head. "No… it'd be a wasted trip. Let's hang around here for a while and ask about Nimbasa's fighting situation and condition while we're at it."

"I can help!" Glimmer said loudly, rocking her head back and forth. "I have access to all the documentaries and notes on _our _battle against the Shadow Force's Fourth Regiment!"

Ralph exchanged a glance with Lumiere.

"We should split up," the Chandelure advised. "Half of us go after Rayla, and the other half stay here and study those documents."

"Well, first of all―the girls should go look for Rayla," Mark said. "Because _I'm _not walking in and breaking up a fashion show."

"Let's send Nana, Charnette, Amethyst, Xeno, and Rachiel," Jason suggested.

"I'm not going," Charlez protested.

"Okay, you don't have to, Nana."

"Imma not go either," Amethyst grunted.

"Sorry, Ame. It's your duty."

Amethyst looked at Charnette. "Can I kill him?"

Charnette wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Save him for further experiences. There's a witchcraft building in Nimbasa that I feel like checking out. We'll go along with this plan for now."

"Do the rest of us get any say in the matter?" Rachiel sighed.

"Nope," Mark told her.

"Find the mayor and ask her about the alliance," Ralph told Rachiel. "And please, don't get sidetracked."

Charnette grinned. "What'd ever make you say _that_?"

* * *

**Moments later…**

"The _Fashion Flow _is right 'round the corner," a Jigglypuff told Rachiel. "PARTY RIGHT OUT!" he yelled before bouncing away.

"They're all idiots," Charnette muttered.

"For once, I agree with Charnette," Xeno grunted. "This place is…"

"Stupid," Amethyst finished.

Rachiel rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered, walking on with the other three trailing behind her.

"Next time, I'm boiling the blue pup's entrails with vegetable stew," Charnette decided as they rounded a corner and found themselves in front of a huge, glossy black building with the sparkly, stenciled words engraved above the entrance in swirly and glittery cursive: "_FASHION FLOW! Let your inner sparkle show!_"Roars of approvals, mixed with shrieks and whoops, cascaded out in an endless tide from between the closed doors―which had purple, blue, and yellow stars sprinkled all over them.

"Okie, me bailing." Amethyst jumped backward with a disgusted look on her face.

"Good luck," Charnette told Rachiel. "Come out alive."

"Wait―what?" Rachiel yelped. "You said―"

"I only meant to accompany this far, _friend_." Charnette smirked. "The rest of the journey must rest on your shoulders." She flicked her lavender tail and backed up.

"_PARTY RIGHT OUT!_" A Chikorita wearing a sparkly dress bolted through the group and slammed into the doors. "PARTY!" she shrieked and pushed through the doors.

"It's a lunatic asylum disguised as a building for supermodels," Charnette noted cheerfully. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. We'll be right down the street when you―_if _you―come out alive."

"You can't do this!" Rachiel protested. "I'm not going in there alone!"

"Oh, you won't be alone." Charnette smirked at Xeno. "Mushroom Hat will be right with you!"

"Why did I have to be your best friend?" Xeno groaned.

"Well, bye-bye." Charnette waved cheerfully with a paw. "Come out alive, dears. And if you don't… well, could I have your skeletons as souvenirs?"

Giggling, the Liepard and Braixen darted off.

Rachiel looked at Xeno. "This just gets better and better."

"I know, right?" Xeno grumbled. "Let's get this over with."

And together, the two brave soldiers marched into the dark, sparkly, strobe-lit recesses of the _Fashion Flow_.

* * *

**Back at the City Hall…**

"And this is the document on the battle going on near the Driftveil Drawbridge." Glimmer set down a beige-colored folder and a photo album in front of Ralph, who was lounging about near the receptionist's counter. Lumiere, Mark, Jason, and Charlez were flipping through the other photo albums, which looked more like scrapbooks than photo albums. In all of the pictures, the Nimbasan citizens were beaming brightly as they smashed, skewered, or blasted enemy Pokemon. Descriptions of each of the moments immortalized in the photos were written in multicolored glitter pens to the sides of the photo. The entire photo album had so many stickers and glitter dust embedded in it Ralph couldn't tell whether a real battle was happening or not.

"Hmm…" Lumiere, who was carefully flipping through the Driftveil Drawbridge photo album without his flame-lit hands burning them, narrowed his round yellow eyes. "This is strange. I didn't know Nimbasa City had a navy."

Glimmer came over. She'd traded her headphones for a sparkly necklace that blared out music and was wearing red-rimmed glasses with several assortments of rhinestones stuck on them. "Ah, that's not us. Those are our allies―the pirates. They call themselves the Sea Devils. Everybody knows they're the only reason we've won all our battles so far―with their cannons and fighting skills. Perhaps you've heard of them. They're quite famous around seashore towns, those pirates are."

Ralph blinked. "So are they allies with us?"

"With _us_," Glimmer corrected. "If _you _want an alliance with them, you'll have to ask them yourself. They're in Driftveil City for supplies right now, I believe. You can go check it out if you want. I'm sure Mayor Rayla won't be back anytime soon… you can be sure of that."

"Well?" Mark asked, studying the photo albums. The photos depicted the pirates with shining sabers, bandannas, skull-shaped necklaces and earrings, and a jolly roger decoration of some sort on every Pokemon known as a pirate. "They'd be a great addition. Remember how the Shadow Force's navy took out our Air Force? They won't be doing that again with those pirates on our side."

Ralph narrowed his eyes. "Where can we find them in Driftveil City?"

Glimmer shrugged. "You can wait for them at the Driftveil Drawbridge, of course, but their ships have magical wards to prevent others from going onboard them. Besides, they don't take too kindly to strangers. I think the pirate captain and some of the main crew went to this machine shop in Driftveil. It's run by a Ninetales and Arcanine, if I remember correctly. You might find them there. The pirate captain's a Samurott." She gestured at a photo, where a Samurott was using Razor Shell to send two Shadow Force soldiers flying.

Lumiere carefully closed the album. "But if I remember right, Driftveil City is neutral so far. Why would they tolerate the pirates buying things from them?"

Glimmer tapped the cover of an album. "It's _because _they're neutral that they tolerate the pirates. The citizens over there all know about our alliance with them, and since they don't want to show favoritism towards either the Shadow Force or the Rebellion Forces lest either side takes them for an enemy, they've allowed the coming and going of those pirates. Plus, you can only find the supplies for repairing their ships over there. _Our _city doesn't take care of grungy old things like _that._"

Charlez frowned. "Has Rayla talked to the mayor of Driftveil City? With most of southern and middle Unova cities and town rebelling, haven't they been provoked to pick a side?"

"Apparently not." Glimmer sniffed. "That ol' mayor over there doesn't _care _about wars or helping anyone but himself. We've already sent ambassadors over there for the past few weeks and they've all returned empty-pawed or hooved. Actually, we just sent two new ones over there, but I don't suppose they'll come back with anything good. See, Driftveil City's really too close to the Northern Kingdom for them to be taking risks like that. I guess I can understand why they're not rebelling―they're way too close to the main Shadow Force military center in Unova. They'd get annihilated within days of doing that."

Ralph steepled his paws together. "Well, then." He looked around. "Let's go find some pirates."

* * *

**In Driftveil City…**

"Did you remember to pack your coats?" Hunter paced anxiously around Lucrieta. "It might be early spring, but it's still pretty cold… what about the magical deflective pendants you had? I heard there are Shadow Force units all around Southern Unova. And―"

"Hush," Lu chided gently and pressed her cheek against Hunter's. "I'll be fine. You take care of Don, okay?"

"Aye, I don't need takin' care of," the elderly Sawsbuck grunted. "I reckon I've still got some of 'em reckless fighting skills to punt off any mooching robbers 'round. You know, back in _my _days, there used to be this ol' bandit called Siron. He be the―" Don rambled on while Lu checked her packs and baggage and Marcus stood silently by.

Hunter moved closer to Lu, a faint whine slipping out between his teeth. Marcus didn't think he'd ever see an Arcanine so frightened, but Hunter was the picture of fear at the moment. His eyes were fixed on Lu as if she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen and a constant whine or growl clattered through his sharp canines.

"There," Lu finalized, buckling down a bag on her flank. "That should do it." Smiling brightly, she nudged Hunter with her nose and dipped her head towards Don. "You two stay safe, okay? I'll be fine. I have Marcus with me. Plus, we'll be taking a boat and hopefully staying out of the Shadow Force's sights."

"A _boat_?" Hunter nearly lost it. "But you're a Fire-type!"

"And Marcus is a Grass-type," Lu contradicted. "We'll be just fine. Plus, I'm fine with a soak with water now and then. It's not like water _burns _me or shocks me."

"Then let's go." Marcus pawed the ground nervously. "The sooner we get back, the better."

Lu nodded. "The Shadow Force is taking over Castelia City. You know, they had a big battle over on the Driftveil Drawbridge a couple months back. Apparently, Nimbasa City's rebelling as well."

Marcus nosed his sword. "We should hurry," he said determinedly.

"Right." Together, the four of the strolled through town, heading towards the docks next to the Driftveil Drawbridge where Marcus had purchased a motorboat with the rest of the money he'd gotten from Melodia. He wondered how the Milotic was doing. Was she still in the White Forest, or had she flown off already? Somehow, he felt as if there was more to her than he had discovered on his short journey with her.

They arrived at the docks just as a grumbling Glameow and Gothorita walked by.

"Not a single comment about his _clothes_, either!" the Gothorita was complaining. "That mining outfit? _Ugh! _And his hat had _dirt _on it! It's like he'd never dusted it off before!"

"I've never seen such a disgraceful sight in all my life!" the Glameow groused. "_Ugh! _How do they live here?"

"Pardon?" Lu asked, coming closer.

The Gothorita blinked her narrowed eyes. "Well, at least they've got _some _beauties in this town. _Our _town has _much _more, but that's like, totally bragging."

"Totally," the Glameow agreed. "Hey, you own that machine shop, right? I remember asking about you 'cause I thought you looked more like a supermodel than a _Driftveil City citizen_."

"Show some respect," Lu scowled. "Every town is different, and every Pokemon has different opinions on everything. I would shut your trap if I were you."

"Sorry." The Glameow dipped her head apologetically. "But, yeah. Your city isn't going to be in any battles anytime soon, are you?"

"With ol' Mayor Hank?" Lu let out an amused snort. "Of course not. Besides, we're too close to the Northern Kingdom to be playing any tricks around here. It's not smart for _you _guys to start rebelling in… where do you live? Nimbasa City, I suppose?"

"Yeah," the Gothorita agreed. "We came to talk to the mayor. He called us _scumbags_. The nerve!" She fanned her face daintily. "Anyways, you guys be careful out there. I heard that there's a Shadow Force navy docked at Castelia, and the waters are _never _safe with those Water-type Pokemon living down there. Take care!" She waved and the pair headed towards the Driftveil Drawbridge.

"That ol' Hank," Don started rambling again. "His mother was an Irving and you'd _never _see an Irving frolicking 'round those military rubbish. He got _that_ trait from his mother. You ain't ever gonna see him messing around with those fashion freak, either. He thinks their brains are mush-filled pantries thinking 'bout designer clothes all day. He started working in the old coal mines when he was just a tiny Drilbur. I remember saying ta him, yes I _do _remember… what did I say? Aye, I said―"

"That's great, Don," Lu interrupted. "But we should really get going. Thanks for all those supplies from your farm."

"Ah, I be planting them ever since I was a leetle Deerling," Don said dreamily. "To have that youth again! I'd be bucking the apples out of those Shadow Force scum if I can help it! Aye, but that's all in the past now… all in the past…"

"Hunter, take care." Lu pressed against him firmly, then stepped away. Hunter's melancholy eyes followed her all the way to the docs, where Marcus was starting the boat. With a wave and an "I'll miss you! Take care!" from Lu, they were off.

"To be a carefree traveler again," Don murmured as soon as the boat vanished on the horizon, turning around and bumping into a Lucario. "Ah, sorry 'bout that. My eyes ain't what they used to be… eh…"

The Lucario helped him up, then fixed his eyes on Hunter, who in turn narrowed his own eyes. "What?" the Arcanine demanded.

"Are you the Arcanine who helps a Ninetales run a machine shop?" Ralph asked, Charlez, Lumiere, Jason, and Mark fanning out around him.

The Revolutionists had missed seeing Marcus by three minutes.

* * *

**In the **_**Fashion Flow**_**…**

Rachiel's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Gods."

Around her, strobe lights struck the dark air and clashed against the walls, blinking on and off at an insane rate. A blare of music filled the air, and cheer after cheer erupted from the Pokemon all around her. A walkway, blinking with golden lights, displayed a Mega Ampharos waving at the crowd. Her red orbs glowed with a cheery and cherry light, and she was wearing a close-hugging dress of elegant sky blue. Her woolly tail flounced behind her as she moved.

"Thank you, Nimbasa!" she yelled, doing a pose. "Item number fifteen! WHOOO!"

"YAAAYYYYY!" the crowd roared with approval as the Ampharos danced off. "RAY-LA! RAY-LA! RAY-LA!" they cheered.

"Someone gag me." Xeno gulped. "_That's _Mayor Rayla?"

"Let's get out of here!" Rachiel hissed. "What _is _this place?"

"We need to get to Rayla," Xeno mumbled, looking like she'd just suggested that they jump into a lava pit. "We _have _to."

"I'd rather wait five hours!"

Together, the general and lieutenant shoved and pushed their way through the throng of crazy Nimbasan citizens. The mob was mainly filled with girls, but Rachiel spotted some male Pokemon loitering about as well.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rachiel and Xeno pushed their way right up to the walkway just as Rayla pranced back on with a rose-colored gown decorated with rubies.

"Item number sixteen!" Rayla shouted, a red tiara styled on her forehead. "GIVE ME A PARTY OUT! PARTY!"

"OUT!"

"PARTY!"

"OUT!"

"WHOOOOOOO!"

"Is _Party Out _some kind of Nimbasan slogan?" Xeno mumbled, but her voice was lost in the roaring.

"Rayla!" Rachiel shouted, but her voice was drowned out in the noise. "_Rayla!_"

"RAYLA!" Xeno shrieked, and the Ampharos tossed her head back.

"Oh, I haven't seen you before!" she chirped. "You want my autograph? Sure!" She pulled out a silver pen and signed Rachiel's forehead.

"_Nice,_" Xeno said. "But that's not what we came for… hey! COME BACK!" she hollered as Rayla proceeded to run off again.

Rayla's perfectly-shaped eyes narrowed in confusion. "The show must go on!"

"WE'RE NUVEMA REVOLUTIONISTS!" Rachiel finally blurted out. "You had a meeting with us today!"

Rayla gasped dramatically. "That! I forgot about it! I'm totally sorry, but the show must go on!"

"WHAT?" Xeno yelled. "But―"

"Want backstage seats?" Rayla offered.

Rachiel face-pawed herself.

* * *

**Back at the City Hall…**

"Anyways,"―Rayla, now back in her regular form and dressed in a peacock green dress, smiled brilliantly at the groaning Houndoom and Breloom in front of her―"I'm like, totally sorry about that! It's not like me to forget about things! Well, I guess it is, which is why I have my cute secretary Glimmer take care of things for me, but that's not relevant! At least, I don't _think _it's relevant. Hey, don't you just _adore _this dress? This color seems to be right out of―"

"Um, it's pretty alright," Xeno offered as Rachiel sulked. "But that's not why we came." She nudged Rachiel.

The Houndoom sighed. She wasn't in the highest spirits after going to her first fashion show, but she managed to put her duty first. "As you know, Mayor Rayla, Castelia City was bombed on the day―"

"That day? Oh, yes." Rayla inserted in another long and completely worthless speech. "I was watching just the _most _beautiful sunrise. The sky was a splendid blue that day, if I remember. I was sitting on my bed, watching the sea. I've always adored the ocean. That day, the water in the two estuaries were _glories _of the most _spiritual _shadings of crocus and turquoise and ethereal green. And the entire town! It _glowed_,_ rippled_, and… just… _sparkled _in the _most _amazing hue of amber and gold and silver. The early flowers were just perfect definitions of amethysts and diamonds and _sapphires_! I can _never _get enough of sapphires. Don't you think they're just so _deep_? Like they can just _see _right into your soul? Ah, that always makes me shiver. But sapphires are so… _spiritual_. I _always _get a tingle when I think about it." Rayla took a deep breath, and Rachiel quickly butted in before the mayor could continue her irrelevant speech.

"There are two generals over there right now, and Nuvema, Accumula, Striaton, and Nacrene have already made an alliance," Rachiel said swiftly. "With Castelia City in ruins and a main part of our fighting force gone, would you―"

"Oh, fighting's always so _violent_." Rayla sighed dramatically, picking up on the wrong word yet again. "Don't you think so? The world's always _beautiful_, yet we _have _to have this fighting business. I wonder _why _the Shadow Force _had _to be so… _malicious_. Yes, that's the right word. Or would nefarious be better? But nefarious doesn't sound… you know, _evil_. Oh, I remember the time I thought _nefarious _was a type of flower. I'd imagined it would be like a lilac, with a delicate stem of a brilliant emerald sheen. The flower would be fragrant and a beautifully peachy pink with white streaks across the middle and _wondrous _golden streaks across those snow-white stripes… I had it a sketched out, too. I was _so _devastated when I learned the _real _definition that I cried. You know the phrase, '_shed tears of glittering diamonds_'? Well, I must've cried like that. Except perhaps my tears were just water. I don't know if anyone other than Sableyes can shed tears of diamonds. It must be awfully painful to do that… where was I again? Ah, yes. Fighting is dreadfully exhausting and stressful. That's why I tell my citizens to imagine it as a game to show off their skills! It's a―"

"Miss Rayla!" Glimmer the Emolga called. "If you're wondering―you probably aren't―where the other Nuvema Revolutionists went, they're off trying to ally themselves with the Sea Devils."

"The Sea _what_?" Rachiel asked.

"Oh, those pirates," Rayla said cheerfully. "They've done well defending our western front for the last few battles, you know. I don't think we could've won without them! They're wonderful Pokemon, you know. If there were such things as '_hearts of gold_', I would describe them as hosts of those. But they're too… _serious_. Life is supposed to be happy, not grueling and filled with all this… _devastating _tragedies. But that's what my first impression of their captain was―_devastating tragedies_. I don't _know _anybody who can be _that _serious, you know? I've always thought of pirates as the happy-going folks without a care in the world or stress on their minds… but you know, I've always been disappointed when it comes to reality, and―"

"We've got to find the others," Rachiel whispered to Xeno as Rayla chattered.

"Deal with the sparkly chatterbox first," Xeno hissed back.

"Um, right." Rachiel broke through Rayla's barrier of conversation. "Could we sign an alliance with you? It'd be great if we can work together to take down the Shadow Force. We really need you and Nimbasa City on our side."

"Oh, is that what you came for?" Rayla asked pleasantly. "Why, you should've gone straight to the point!" She pulled out an official-looking paper with strict red lines. "I _adore _alliances, but I _despise _those strict papers… why can't there be stars and hearts and swirls on it? It gives me shivers just to _have _this near me… though of course, as a mayor, I have plenty of documents to go through… there. Isn't my signature just so… _fabulous_? I spent quite a lot of time working out the _perfect _R and A and Y and so on. I _hate _signing in black, though, even if it _is _the official color for signing. Why can't we have some pink and silver thrown in? Or purple! Purple is _perfect_. It's literally the _best _color in the world, though I don't believe it goes well with my skin… light purple manages, of course. I'd be an Espurr or Espeon if I could, but I guess nobody chose their race or parentage. What? You need a pen―of course you can use mine! Why, Rachiel… that's your name, yes? Yeah, I thought so. Why, Rachiel, you only needed to ask… what? You're going now? But we've just _barely _started! Oh, I see. You want to look for the others? Well, it's been a pleasure having you here… I think I hear the kettle boiling. Glimmer must be making jasmine tea. I _love _jasmine tea. It's like drinking pearls and diamonds and golden sunbeams with a delicate touch of rainbows. Other types of tea won't do… are you sure you don't want a cup before you go? I have some lovely crystal cups in the cabinet… no? Well, watch your steps, girls. Oh, and Xeno―if it appeals to you, would you like to be a supermodel? That prance in your steps… and I can just _imagine _you in the most beautiful pink dress with a satin bow framing your face. Isn't imagination just wonderful? Sometimes I just _love _sitting by the window and… oh, dear. Careful! Don't run! Your friends are at or near the Driftveil Drawbridge, I believe. That's where the pirate ships are anchored. Dear me, look at them go. That Houndoom… Rachiel, right? Well, she's _such _an elegant creature… as untamed as a raging fire. Oh, that's so poetical. I'd better write it down before I forget it. Those two girls are certainly lovely. Good listeners, too! Why, I feel like they're family already! Hey, Glimmer! Is my jasmine tea ready? Don't you just _love _the word _jasmine_? It's a word straight out of the multicolored universe of―Glimmer! Are you listening? Oh, dear. What happened again? You didn't… well, let's clean this up, shall we? I hope dear Rachiel and Xeno didn't run off too fast. The cobblestone paths _need _some fixing… perhaps with silver pebbles or shards of retired CDs? What was that… oh, yeah, I'm excited about this alliance, too! Bring it on, Shadow Force, and let's party right out!"

* * *

**On the Driftveil Drawbridge…**

"Well, I dunno 'bout pirates," the old Sawsbuck in front of Ralph began rambling. "But when _I _was a young'n far 'n back in _my _times, I reckoned there be _some _devils out there on the sea… Sea Devils, was it? No? Hunter, what was the name of that old ship that used to raid Nimbasa every so often?"

The Arcanine, Hunter, sighed, his tail drooping. "Don, the pirates docked on Nimbasa's side of the drawbridge are the Sea Devils, and the ones back in your time was called the Obsidian Lances. Anyways," he continued, glaring fiercely at Ralph and his friends. "What do you want?"

Ralph shuffled uncomfortably. The Arcanine didn't look too friendly, while the Sawsbuck looked like one of those old folks who'd talked for forever. "We're looking for the Sea Devils. Some Nimbasan citizens told us they were at a machine shop here in Driftveil City."

"They were," Hunter corrected. "Earlier this morning. Right at the crack of dawn, too. But they're not here anymore. They're back at their ships over there." He indicated with a tip of his muzzle the three looming ships anchored several meters away from the Driftveil Drawbridge. "The mayor's not happy with them, but I suppose we need to tolerate them. Come on, Don. Let's go back to the shop."

"I ain't a bit tired," Don complained. "I may be old but my _hooves_…I reckon they've still got 'nough strength to give those young folks a good whopping. In _my _days, the elders were―"

"Don, come _on_." Hunter dragged the Sawsbuck away, casting suspicious glances at Ralph all the way.

"Do we go to the ships now?" Jason jumped up and down, trying to see over the red railing that embroidered the Driftveil Drawbridge.

"Can you swim?" Mark asked. "Because I can't."

Ralph frowned. "But we _need _to talk to the pirates. We need their help."

"Then turn around and talk to _me_," a voice spoke sharply behind them.

The entire group swung around to see an Infernape and Greninja looking back at them.

Lumiere coughed. "And why should we talk… wait, I've got it. You're pirates aren't you?"

The Infernape, the one who'd spoken earlier, nodded. "My name is Ace," he said icily and nodded at the Greninja. "And this is Shuriken. What is your business?"

"We're the Nuvema Revolutionists," Charlez explained. "We'd like to, if possible, strike up an alliance with the Sea Devils."

The Infernape and Greninja exchanged uneasy looks.

"That's not for us to decide," the Greninja said slowly.

Jason piped up. "Are you guys really pirates? Do you guys really use sabers like we saw in the pictures? WOW! I've never seen a real pirate before! Can I have an autograph? Are you okay being a pirate, Ace, because you're… you know, a Fire type? Have you ever stabbed yourself with your own saber? Do you know what a waffle is?"

"Jason!" Charlez scolded. "It's not polite to ask strangers questions like that."

"But I've been waiting _forever _to meet actual pirates, grandma!"

"Grand… _what? _I'M NOT A GRANDMA YET! I DON'T EVEN HAVE KIDS, YOU DISRESPECTFUL―"

"Charlez, please," Lumiere chided. "Stop."

Ace looked at Shuriken. "Take them back to the ship?"

"I'll call Flo and ask her to pass on the question." The Greninja pulled out a round communicating device and pressed a blue button on it. "Hello? This is Shuriken. Who's on duty… Flo? I thought so. Could you pass on a message to the captain? The Nuvema Revolutionists would like to meet him… okay. I'll have them over in a flash." He returned the device to the tongue scarf around his neck and hopped onto the railing. A leather belt had been looped around his middle and a silver sword was sheathed at his side. "Come on, then."

Lumiere coughed. "I can levitate over, but the others can't fly or swim."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Neither can I, which is why we have something called a boat."

"Oh."

Shuriken dove into the water silently and soon brought out a white dingy large enough for a dozen Pokemon. He pushed the boat to the shore and had the Revolutionists board. Then he dove back into the water and swam on while Ace operated the small ship.

"I hate water," Mark complained.

"At least you get to sit," Lumiere, flying overhead, told the ungrateful Blaziken.

"I think I saw a Dragonair!" Jason crowed, looking down at the water.

"Jason, no. Those are the white foam lines the boat makes because it's moving so fast," Charlez explained.

"So Dragonairs aren't white?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Ralph! Nana called me stupid!"

Ralph rubbed his temple. "Both of you, quiet."

Ace, manning the wheel, rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, they arrived at the pirate ships. There were three ships, each with their names stenciled on the side: _Marauder's Vessel_,_ Flying Fairy_, and _Charon_. Ace drove the dingy right up to the _Marauder's Vessel_'s flank, and a ladder made out of chain links swung down. Shuriken vaulted from the water and climbed up immediately. The Revolutionists, after a wary glance at the bored-looking Ace, followed suit. As soon as the last non-pirate Pokemon left the boat, Ace swung himself onto the ladder, pressed a button on what was his communication device, and cause the boat to collapse on itself until it was just a tiny white pearl floating in the ocean. The Infernape plucked up the orb and followed the others up the ship.

Ralph clambered onto the platform. The boat, unlike most others, wasn't made out of wood. It seemed to be made out of incredibly hard and light-weight material that felt smooth under his paws. The deck of the _Marauder's Vessel _was well-polished and a dazzling beige color. Several Sharpedo-shaped cannons were stabilized above the polished steel railings, and the mast itself was a work of art―carved faces and pictures of the Immortals.

A Blissey and Turtwig were chatting on the deck when the newcomers arrived, and raced over. Both didn't look dangerous at all, so Ralph wondered how they could've fended off the Shadow Force. The ship was also oddly deserted, despite it being far more magnificent than the other two ships, which both seemed more wired for battle. Ralph could see plenty of Pokemon scurrying around on the other pirate ships, but this one―the _Marauder's Vessel_―was seemingly barren of life.

"Hi, I'm Lazette," the Blissey introduced cheerfully. "And this is Saren."

"Nice to meet'cha!" Saren greeted in the same excited timbre. "Flo told us you wished to speak with the captain?"

"Um, yes." Ralph looked around, still confused. _Where is the rest of the crew?_

Saren noticed his puzzled expression and laughed. "There are only ten Pokemon on this ship. We're called the Main Ten, because we were the first ten founders and pirates of the Sea Devils. Don't worry, though… we're perfectly well-defended. Now, let's take you to the captain's quarters, shall we?"

"I'm going onto the Chatot's-nest to scout for trouble," Ace grunted. "I heard some rumors about a Shadow Force navy."

"As if they could take _us _down." Shuriken's mouth etched into a faint smile. "I'm going to go swim around below the ship and make sure no more submarines and torpedoes get us."

"Be careful," Lazette warned. "Is that cut on your stomach healing?"

"Yes."

"And that scratch on your―"

"_Yes._"

"Well, just don't push yourself if you don't have to. Wounds need to―"

Shuriken waved her off and dove off the side of the ship.

"Well, then." Saren smiled at them. "Let's go!"

* * *

**In the captain's quarters…**

Saren led them below-decks and showed them into the captain's quarters. It was a rather small room with a plush bed on one side and a huge desk on the other.

"Umioni!" Saren called as she hustled the Revolutionists in through the doorway. "They're here!"

The inhabitant of the room turned around, and Ralph gasped. The captain was a large blue Pokemon with a melancholy look in his scarlet eyes. White whiskers extended from his red nose and a large beige shell stationed like a helmet on his head. His underbelly was a light sea-blue and his skin was accented by scimitars on all four of his limbs. His splayed tail had a beige section in the middle and his towered above the others. Two long scars made an X-shape on his chest, while a third one ran diagonally over his left eye. A long sheathed sword decorated with gold markings hung from a length of golden chinks that served as a belt for the Samurott, and his eyes were guarded but not unfriendly.

"Hello," the Samurott said, beckoning Ralph forward. "I'm sorry it's a tight squeeze. All of our cabins are the same size, you know, and it often doesn't suit me as well as it does the others. But no matter. I understand you're Ralph, the Lucario leader of the Revolutionists?"

Ralph nodded. "And you are?"

"My name is Umioni, and I am the captain of the Sea Devils," Umioni spoke formally, without a trace of aggression. With a nod, Saren departed the room and closed the door behind her. "And I understand you want an alliance?"

Ralph's heartbeat quickened. "Yes. One of our major reasons for losing was because the Shadow Force's navy took down our Air Force."

"And the fact Plasma annihilated the rest of us without even trying," Mark muttered.

Umioni considered this. "And you wish to have us fight alongside you?"

Ralph nodded. "We need you."

"But _we _don't need _you_," Umioni mused thoughtfully, then looked at Ralph with narrowed eyes. "I agreed to help defend Nimbasa City for three reasons. Firstly, because Rayla agreed to pay us, secondly because I myself despise the government, and thirdly to get Rayla off my ship. She talked and still talks too much for her own good." A shadow crossed the captain's face. "To her, nothing is serious. The _death _of millions isn't grave enough to her, either."

"Hold on." Mark looked around. "Rayla _paid _you to defend her city? Does that mean you'd help the Shadow Force if _they _paid you?"

"No," Umioni replied immediately. "I want nothing to do with that corrupted government. May death take me before I stand on _their _side."

Lumiere watched the captain carefully. "So you're saying you wouldn't have defended Nimbasa City if it weren't for the money?"

"No," Umioni admitted. "I would've defended it with or without the money… but Rayla brought it up, so I decided I would have her pay us pirates for our alliance. I was a bit irritated with her back then, I believed. But anyways, I would've defended Nimbasa City even if Rayla hadn't brought up the topic of paying me."

Ralph's eyes narrowed. "So will you help us?"

"Possibly." Umioni turned away to gaze through a porthole. "Do you know why I became a pirate?"

"For the money?" Jason suggested.

"No," Umioni said solemnly. "For the sea. I was tired of land―it was filled with Pokemon who would stab you in the back and ask you why you were bleeding. The government was corrupted, the elderly and weak Pokemon were disappearing, and a minor god wanted the seat of the Supreme Leader.

"I became a pirate twelve years ago―seven years before the Shadow Force became the central support pillar of the government. At first, it was merely to get away from the corruption that had taken over the land. I gathered my nine best friends―the crew you see here on the _Marauder's Vessel_, used my savings to buy a small ship… not _this _ship, of course, and set off into the untamed embrace of the ocean. We mostly traveled and figured out ways to survive on this ship―by scavenging on uncharted islands and eating what resources we could. We learned to be tough, to fight, and to survive. Eventually, I found a map leading to a great treasure buried on a lost island.

"Naturally, a treasure hunt was exciting for those Pokemon of our age back then. Our search for the treasure crossed our paths with _real _pirates―the Obsidian Lances―and we barely survived _that_. We found the treasure at last, and another map leading to another spot. We've been following that gold trail ever since, as each chest contained a map leading to another chest. It appears that an old pirate or billionaire made those maps to stash away his treasure," Umioni explained. "We still have a majority of the gold―and more money is coming in every day from Nimbasa City. We only use the gold to pay for safe passage across the oceans belonging to the Sea Empire―"

"The _what_?" Ralph interrupted. "What's that?"

"The Sea Empire is the Pokemon civilization under the sea," Lumiere hastily explained. "The government has a mutual understanding with them. You know the extra fare for 'safe passage' that you pay for a chartered boat?"

"No," Ralph said. "I've never been on a boat."

"He's never stepped off of Unova," Jason added.

"Shame." Mark grinned. "But _I _have. I remembered thinking it was strange… but I've heard of the Sea Empire before. Don't they have twelve provinces or something?"

"Thirteen," Lumiere corrected. "The 'safe passage' fare you pay and the reason you can't just board a boat and go anywhere without putting down a file of where you're traveling to is because of the existence of the Sea Empire."

"They will and have destroyed any boat who dares to cross their waters without having first filed a document to our government, who in turns tell them the number of boats and which vessels would be crossing the ocean," Umioni put in.

Ralph's eyes suddenly gleamed. "Are they on our side?"

Umioni eyed him strangely. "… No. Our battle is on land, and the land Pokemon and government don't interfere with the Sea Empire. Not even Darkrai has managed to get around that."

"Oh." Ralph's shoulders drooped. "But please, go on."

"Like I said," Umioni continued. "We only used our gold to pay the Sea Empire for safe passage and for supplies and repairing items. So you see, we don't really need more money from you."

Ralph's eyes brightened up again. "So you'll ally yourself with us?"

"I will honor my alliance with Nimbasa City first," Umioni warned. "If their city needs us, I will not aid you. Also, there are some conditions."

Ralph gulped. "Um… what conditions?"

Umioni paced back and forth, his huge tail swinging slowly from side to side. "Do not act as if we are _your _forces. You will not assign us to any position without first asking us. Understand that you cannot and will never control anyone belonging to the Sea Devils." His narrowed eyes fixed Ralph to the spot. "We are merely assisting you because you have asked us to, but do not expect us to go farther than that. Do not interfere with us, either, or we would put you down like any other enemy of ours. We will act on our own terms and attack and flee accordingly. Do not think we are _yours _to keep, and if I ever hear an impolite word spoken of _my _crew, who could've fled to the middle of the sea instead of taking part in this war, I will not only break this alliance but also destroy you. Do you understand?"

Ralph nodded swallowing hard.

Umioni dipped his head. "Then let those four Pokemon around you bear witnesses to this scene. I will not sign papers, as I understand most land dwellers do, but I will hold to my promise and vow on my honor, unless other matters deem it not so." He offered an enormous paw, and Ralph shook it gingerly.

The deal was sealed.

"Come, then," the Samurott said. "I will see you to Nimbasa. We have many plans to make."

* * *

**In a room of the Nimbasa City Hall…**

"How come you didn't let Rayla come join us?" Ralph asked Rachiel as they settled around a long table that took up most of the spare meeting room. "We're talking about moving our forces, so…"

"Believe me," Rachiel grumbled. "You _don't _want to hear her talk."

Xeno, beside her, looked sick. "Agreed. I never want to hear her again?"

Umioni, who was sitting at the head of the table with Ace the Infernape, could be seen dipping his head slightly. However, his actions did not agree with his words. "But she is the mayor of this city and decides its actions. Therefore, we must let her enter."

"Are you guys in there?" In floated Rayla's voice, and both Rachiel and Xeno looked like they were going to be sick. "Shall we discuss our movements? Hey, why's the door locked? By the way, don't you think this doorknob is splendid? I remember buying it from…"

Ralph motioned for Jason to open the door then looked at Xeno and Rachiel, who were simultaneously grimacing. "Where are Charnette and Amethyst? I thought they went with you."

"They bailed out on us halfway there," Xeno replied. "I forgot to go find them."

"Who cares?" Rachiel grumbled. "Those two assassins can't do anything other than make dark humor, anyways."

The doors flew open, and Rayla pranced in, followed by Glimmer.

"Hey, what's up?" Rayla asked cheerily as she plopped down next to Ralph. "Are we discussing the assignments of our troops? Don't you think _assignments _and _troops _sound so… sinister? They're _so _formal! Sinister, though… it's actually a lovely and mysterious word if you think about it. I used to think _sinister _would be something like the dark side of the moon… those mystical and mysterious things always give me _such _a thrill! I was a bit disappointed when I heard it meant… _nasty _and _evil_. Evil's an okay word, because it looks pretty… words with _v_'s always look so _delightful_, don't you think? But _nasty_…that word is, well, _nasty_. I can't think of a better way to describe it. Anyways, I was really upset that _sinister _meant _nasty_, though I wasn't as disappointed as the time I found out _nefarious _meant _malicious _and _sinful_. It's awful, isn't it? The way beautiful words are used to describe… ugh… ugly things. Did Rachiel tell you about my imagination of _nefarious_? No? _Well_, I used to think _nefarious _was―"

"Rayla," Rachiel grumbled. "_Focus._"

"What? Oh, I'm terribly sorry. But I just can't stop talking! What's life without talking to everything all at once? By the way―isn't this a lovely carpet? The softness and satin level of it are wonderfully _glorious. _And satin is such a pretty word! I was glad its definition wasn't anything horrible. _Velvet _is a beautifully formed word as well, I'd think, but this carpet isn't made out of velvet, so I can't use that word to describe this. But don't you―"

"_Rayla,_" Rachiel snapped. "I said _focus_."

"Oh, okay." Rayla beamed happily at the group. "So how has your day been, everyone? I'm so sorry I wasn't here to see you all. Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Rayla, and I'm the mayor of Nimbasa City! Before that, though, I was a singer as well as a supermodel. I still am, but I don't have so much time for the fun stuff anymore… which is sad. But it's still a great job! All the other mayors don't seem to mind me talking. Mayor Aronel once even said I was _vexatious_! Isn't that such a _splendiferous _word? With the _v _and the _x _all rolled into one! I _love _words with so many rare letters in it. We don't have enough _v_'s in the world, don't you think? I thought it was nice of ol' Aronel to compliment me like―"

Lumiere cleared his throat. "Um… Mayor Rayla? _Vexatious _means _annoying_. You might want to consider getting a dictionary."

Rayla looked disappointed, then swiftly resumed her grin. "Well, no wonder he looked confused when I said thanks! That explains _everything_! I can't believe―"

"My name is Rachiel," the Houndoom interrupted before Rayla could go on. "And we've already met. I'm the general of the Second Regiment and Xeno over here is my lieutenant."

"Hey," Xeno greeted.

"I'm Ralph, the general of the First Regiment and the leader of the Nuvema Revolutionists," Ralph explained. "Of course, it's more of a Nuvema-Accumula-Striaton-Castelia revolutionary force now, since we're sheltering the Castelian citizens and all the other cities and towns send in new recruits every day. There's Nacrene City, too, but they're only sending us supplies at the moment. So far, they've only sent over seven recruits."

"Lame," Jason added.

"And I'm Lumiere," Lumiere introduced himself. "I'm the Head Cleric of the Nuvema Chapel and the head medic for the medical units in battle."

"I'm Jason!" the Riolu piped up. "Ralph's 'lil bro and the messenger for the Revolutionists!"

"I'm Mark, general of the Third Regiment," Mark added.

"And I'm Charlez, lieutenant of the First Regiment," Charlez finished. "We came here with the general and lieutenant of the Third Regiment, but they're currently… missing in action."

Umioni narrowed his eyes. "Missing in action, as in captured by the Shadow Force or―"

"Their names are Charnette and Amethyst," Rachiel explained. "Like I told Ralph earlier, they came with Xeno and me to look for Rayla, but bailed out halfway and never came back."

"Oh." Umioni nodded. "It's my turn, I suppose. I am Captain Umioni, captain of the Sea Devils. This here is my second-in-command, Ace."

Ace dipped his head and remained silent.

"So how shall we do this?" Rayla inquired brightly. "Since Nimbasa City's free from all party-pooping Shadow Force soldiers, I bet we can all pop over to Castelia and give those SF goons a good thrashing! We won't _all _go, of course… maybe only _most _of us will go? I don't know. But I really can't believe we're actually free! It's wonderful to be free from the Shadow Force rule and―"

"―it's a tidy shame you're not," purred a dark voice.

Everyone turned around, but saw nothing. A few shocked seconds passed before Charnette materialized on the table, holding a map between her sharp teeth. Amethyst was standing beside her, looking bored.

"Hey, sparkling people." Charnette stretched luxuriously. "Bad news! I _adore _bad news―aren't they just _wonderful_? Ha! Now I'm emphasizing my words like Ray-la-la-la over there. Your name is beautifully hideous. It's a _ray _with a _la. _So _simple. _Oh, but that's not the point. Bonnie and Will report that there are… hmm… two regiments coming over to annihilate your sparkling city!" The Liepard beamed as if that was the best news ever. "Lovely!"

Ralph blinked. "How―when―wha―"

"How long have you two been on that table?" Rachiel demanded.

"I don't know… ever since we got bored of waiting for you two. We didn't immediately come over here after you two failed to show up, naturally. First, we visited some _delicious _cit―I mean, _delightful _citizens… I didn't eat anyone. I don't know why you'd ever think of that. Anyways, we saw you guys meeting up with Rachiel and Xeno on the Driftveil Drawbridge after the pirate captain and his little buddy shipped you back over, so we decided to tail you all!" Charnette jumped gracefully off the table and pulled up a chair, wedging herself between Lumiere and Rachiel. "But yep, Nimbasa's going to _burn _if little Rayla shipped off all her snacks… I mean, _citizens_, to help us!"

Rayla frowned. "Are you mimicking me? You know, the word mimick―"

"Rayla…" Rachiel groaned. "Just… _no_."

Amethyst hopped off the table and joined the Liepard, pushing Rachiel to the edge of her seat.

Ralph's nerves burned with agitation. "Which two regiments?"

"Otri's and Nova's," Charnette reported with a dark cackled. "I do believe we're all going to die!" She grinned at everybody, who all looked stony-faced. Even Rayla had lost her ability to pipe up and speak in the Liepard's presence.

"I can send one of my ships over to aid you," Umioni spoke up with a queer and careful look at Charnette. "And you are Charnette, I believe?"

"No, I'm Amethyst." Charnette replied nonchalantly. "But I'm kidding, of course. Yes, I'm Charnette. This Braixen is the real Amethyst. Say hi, Amethyst."

"Hi, Amethyst."

"General Stary's planning to attack the Southern Unovian towns," Charnette continued brazenly. "So while _we're _locked in battle against General Doomsday, her buddy Ranark the ninja froggy, the insane bat Nova, and the hip-hop-not-anymore Otri, _she'll _be destroying all our homes! I suppose it'll be doomsday and the end for us! Funny… General _Doomsday _bringing about our _doomsday_. Isn't that hilarious?"

Charlez turned to Ralph. "It's best if we hold a war council with all of the mayors," she advised. "We need _everyone _to help plan our next attack on Castelia City. Otherwise, we'll lose again, and we can't afford to lose another battle. Our morale is already low, and our forces have decreased as well. Some Pokemon have deserted the regiments."

Rayla looked around. "What if you all stay here for the night? I can call a mayors' meeting with Mack and Airavata and Akhelios and Twilight and tell them about it. Don't worry about anything! I'll take care of it all."

"Really?" Ralph asked. "Wow. Thanks, Rayla."

Rayla beamed. "Oh, no worries. Here, I'll show you to the spare rooms!" she added. "And Umioni, would you like to stay here? No? You're going back to your ship? Well, I think the meeting will be eleven o'clock sharp tomorrow, so be here, okay? Right… bye! Oh, don't be shy, Rachiel. Xeno, you look sick. I have some jasmine tea here if you want. It works _wonders _to cure a fever, though my doctor said tea didn't actually do anything good. It tastes splendid, though. Look outside the window, everyone! Doesn't the sun look _wonderful_? It's as round as a gold coin but shines much brighter than one, glowing with spiritual golden flames. Doesn't that just sound romantic? Here are the rooms, but why don't you all stay and chat for a bit? The sky outside's just the most beautiful shade of gold and pink and purple, like aurelian syrup. Can't you see that diamond-like sparkle over there? That's the Northern Star, I think. Everything's _shimmering _out there―the sky, the land, and the sea. Don't you love the way the water in the estuaries just _sparkles _and _glisten _like a mantle made of gold? And those soft, ethereal colors! I'll never get used to this wonderful sight and I've made up my mind to _never _get used to it. With a scene like this, I can just _dream _and _imagine _for hours… and hours… and hours… hey, are you all asleep? Can you all hear me from inside your rooms… hmm… I hear snoring… so maybe they're all asleep already? Aw, too bad they missed this sight." Rayla gazed lovingly out a nearby window with dreamy eyes of one who had stepped into the spiritual land of imagination. To her, the sun was whispering its dying breath as it sank beneath the glimmering waves that raged in the two estuaries that surrounded Nimbasa like dancing serpents who one would never dare to tame. The sun cast a fiery, auriferous ray across the hills and buildings and other structures that glowed in Nimbasa City. The Ferris Wheel―the pride of Nimbasa City―shone like the evening star in the fading light of the day, and Rayla pushed open the window to smell the delicious fragrance of the early wildflowers. Smiling, she let the wind breeze past her and into the hallway, seeping into the occupied rooms, where several wearied Revolutionists let the wind fill them with determination.

* * *

**Next day…**

"I don't need to do role call, do I?" Rayla asked as she walked in, wearing a light purple dressed bedecked with sapphires. "Are we the last ones?" A Helioisk followed her into the room, his blue irises cautious and careful.

A huge flat-screen TV dominated one wall of the room the Revolutionists were using, and a small device on top of the flat-screen allowed the mayors who could be seen on the flat-screen to see those contacting them. Ralph, Charlez, Lumiere, Jason, Rachiel, Charnette, Xeno, Amethyst, Umioni, Ace, and Glimmer were seated at a U-shaped table that allowed the other mayors using the video conference to see them. Rayla walked over elegantly and plopped down with the Helioisk.

"This is Static, our Nimbasa Revolutionists' leader!" Rayla introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Static said politely. "I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I was off inspecting the condition of our fighting force."

"I thought you were a Manetric," Rachiel said.

"I thought he would be a Luxray," Xeno contradicted.

"No, what about a Jolteon?"

"A Pikachu!"

"No, Raichu!"

"Rai_kou_!"

"Are you stupid?"

"No, are you?"

"Stop it, you two," Ralph said sternly. "The meeting's about to start."

"Well, _sorry _about that," Rachiel grumbled. "I'm glad Static is a Heliolisk. They're better-natured than other Pokemon… like Brelooms."

"Or Houndooms." Xeno glared at her friend.

"Or fried Houndoom liver and Breloom brains," Charnette chirped.

The other two dropped into a ghastly silence, frightened by the chaotic thought.

"I was planning to make that if you two died yesterday," Charnette added, which probably didn't help the mood. "Would you two mind if I killed you?"

"I actually would mind," Rachiel said.

Ralph coughed sarcastically. "Guys, _please _keep on talking. It's not like we're all waiting for you."

Rachiel and Xeno looked embarrassed, and clamped their jaws shut. Charnette, however, looked subtly amused.

"Well, then?" Mayor Mack, on the screen, spoke up. "Let's start planning. What is our situation?"

Lumiere floated up to answer the question. "Castelia City is currently occupied by the generals Doomsday and…" He looked at Charnette.

"Ranark," the Liepard answered.

"… and Ranark. General Hyper-Nova, along with General Otri, are headed for Nimbasa City at the moment. Meanwhile, General Stary is currently planning to attack all the Southern Unovian towns while _we, _the main Revolutionist force, fend off the other four generals." Having finished his report, Lumiere retreated back into his chair.

Mayor Twilight raised a leaf-shaped hand. "What happened to General Plasma and the Shadow Force Navy? Aren't they taking part in this?"

This time, Charnette stood up to counter the question. "Of course and of course not, darling. The navy that aided dear Plasmie's regiment in our first battle has retreated like cowards back to their base in the Northern Kingdom. _However_, there's a new navy docked at Castelia City at the moment. It won't be easy to fight, that's for sure." She seemed pleased at this and sat back down with a flick of her tail.

"Any ideas?" Mayor Airavata asked, looking concerned. "The cities and towns should be our first priorities, but I can't say how General Doomsday and Ranark would react if we don't show up for battle on the assigned date they gave us."

"I can help with that," Mayor Aronel suddenly spoke in his low, formal timbre. "My citizens are well-trained in the art of magic. Along with the Air Forces, I can assure you all of the safety of our beloved towns and cities here in Southern Unova."

"What if," Rachiel suggested slowly. "We have the Nacrene citizens and Air Forces do as Aronel suggests? That way, we won't have to worry about General Stary and the SF First Regiment, and we―the Nacrene Revolutionists―can meet General Doomsday and Ranark in Castelia City as planned. The Nimbasan Revolutionists can stay and defend Nimbasa City from General Nova and Otri, while the pirates…" She looked at Umioni. "Well, it's _your _force. What do you plan to do?"

"I will send one of my other ships, _Charon_, to aid you against the Shadow Force in Castelia City," Umioni replied promptly. "My other two ships will remain here to defend Nimbasa City."

Rachiel nodded. "Does that sound good? It's the only strategy I can think of, but it's a desperate one."

"Desperate indeed," Charnette, always happy to ruin the hopeful atmosphere, purred in agreement. "_Our _regiments, even if the little Sea Devils and the Nimbasan Revolutionists were to be included, aren't enough take down _those _five generals and their pesky little regiments. We'll all be outnumbered about seven to one and die glorious deaths!"

The last remark made Ralph wince. "That's true…" he said halfheartedly. "They're greater in size than us. I don't see how it's possible for us to have enough strength to fend them off, especially if the Shadow Force has medical units and keep on healing and sending back units. How long would this upcoming battle last?"

"I have a solution," Lumiere offered tentatively. "What if we reserved some of our forces instead of attacking as a whole during the battle? We could divide each regiment into halves, with the general and lieutenant each leading one half, and switch them in and out every hour? That way, we'll have fresh Pokemon all the time and thus be more organized."

"That's a good idea," Mayor Airavata said. "But against the Shadow Force, who has so many soldiers willing to fight for them… how can we win against them?"

Static tapped on the polished table. "It _does _seem impossible," he agreed reluctantly. "No offense, but the Nuvema Revolutionists lost against one general―Plasma, was it?―while we of Nimbasa City have only ever fought battles against _one _general―General Nova. Now that Nimbasa is being targeted by _two_… I'm not sure if we can fight them off. Nimbasa City's blooming with Pokemon, of course… but Nova's army outnumbered us three to one already last time. I don't see how we're going to be able to fend them all off, even with the pirates helping."

Umioni nodded. "We Sea Devils had it easy during the last battle, since we could retreat into the ocean if need be. But at this point, with the upcoming battle―that's impossible, because once we do―with only two ships here and another one in Castelia―the cities we're protecting would be swarmed in an instant. And I don't suppose the Driftveil citizens would help, even if their bridge gets destroyed."

Mayor Rayla looked around as the others fell into a deep silence. "Well?" she prompted. "Are we going to give up, like ghosts falling into despair?" Her eyes lit with electricity. "Or are you willing to risk everything to defend your homeland and freedom? Where is your courage, everybody? Mayors? We mayors are supposed to guide our towns and cities and keep the Pokemon under our protection safe and from harm! And Revolutionists… what did you start this Revolution for? Aren't you willing to let that lit ember blaze and turn into an inferno? They say a single spark in the clouds can create a thunderbolt. Let _your _spark summon a storm! We've all come so far, _sacrificed _so much… _learned _so much… so why are you all silent now? Why can't you imagine our goal and bring it to life?! We're alive for a reason! Nobody came onto this planet just to breathe and let the diamond minutes tick away! If you're going to live life to the fullest, then don't give up on your goals!" She stood up and looked around. "And remember what _our _goal is? Do you all remember why we started this Revolution? Why _we risked our lives and dreams _to _fight_?

"Freedom! We're doing this for the ethereal blossom that is named Freedom! We must deliver our friends and families from the evil grasp of the Shadow Force, who once _vowed_ they'd protect us with _their _lives but are now hungry for _ours_! What are we going to do now, huh? We vowed to protect those who couldn't and can't fight, so why are we giving up now just because we see no way forward? There's _always _a way, no matter what Fate itself says! _We are here for a reason! _We're _here to do something _big! We're here to _save our people. _Who's with me?"

Although she hadn't been speaking to a very large crowd, the cheers that answered her (though one might note Charnette's cheer was more of a snicker than an enthusiastic shout) were greater than even the Ampharos had expected. She looked around fiercely at her new comrades, drinking in their agreements.

"So what's the plan?" she asked. "Shall we give up?"

"NEVER!"

"Then what do we do about this?" she questioned coyly, like a teacher asking a trick question.

"We'll fight," Ralph declared. "It may be impossible for us to win, but we'll still fight to the last standing Pokemon! We'll let it be known we used _our _blood to water this plant of Freedom! We are Revolutionists! No matter what or who we face, we'll never give up!"

"Never!" Jason echoed, stuffing a waffle in his mouth. "Peace and waffles to all!"

"It may be impossible to decrease the number of our enemy," Ralph continued, riled up by Rayla's inspiring speech. "But we'll defeat them anyways, or perish in the attempt."

"Then let us perish!" Charnette cheered.

Rachiel frowned at her. "I think you mean to say, '_then let us fight!_'."

"No, I meant to say _perish_."

"Great, we've got a suicidal general over here. _Perfect._"

"I know, right?" Charnette giggled.

The mayors in the video chat all nodded grimly.

"It looks like we have no other choice," Mack said in a determined tone. "Except to fight!"

"Prepare your speeches, everyone," Airavata added. "We must cheer up our citizens beforehand."

"_My _citizens, of course, have never been spiritless and cowardly," Aronel spoke up gruffly. "_We _have never and will never subject to defeat… unlike others," he spoke in a tone that was meant to drive the others on and successfully did just that.

"We _Accumula Town citizens _can do just as well as yours, Aronel," Airavata sniped. "Maybe even better."

"You can't beat _ours_," Akhelios, unable to resist the challenge, broke in. "_My _citizens were trapped in a suffocating magical globe and had our city bombed, all in one week, yet managed to stay vigilant throughout the entire episode."

"_My _citizens _started _this Revolution," Mack chimed in.

"Oh, yeah, Starry Cheeks?" Akhelios snapped. "Where'd _you _be if _we _hadn't joined the Revolution? We Striaton City citizens have sacrificed the most!"

"No, Accumulan citizens have!"

"No way, _my _Nuvema Town citizens have you all beat!"

Xeno coughed. "This has become a scary episode of '_Fight, Mayors, Fight!_'"

"MY CITY'S BETTER!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FLUFFING _FACE_!"

"WANT A CREAM PIE IN IT AS WELL?"

"ARRRRGGHHHH!"

"AYIIIIYIYIYIYIYIYI!"

Akhelios' and Airavata's images both momentarily flickered off as they slammed into their laptops in a vain attempt to annihilate their rivals via cyberspace.

"I just _adore _mayor meetings," Rayla said cheerily. "We have all this drama all the time!"

Umioni suddenly stood. "Actually," he said calmly while eyeing the mayors with a small fraction of disgust. "I have a solution." He told them just as Akhelios' and Airavata's screens flickered back on.

"What did I miss?" Akhelios asked, rubbing his nose.

"Even if you were here, you wouldn't have missed anything," Airavata, also rubbing his nose tenderly, muttered.

"Gentlemon," Mack snapped. "Settle down."

The Dewott and Panpour looked sulkily away from the screen.

"You were saying?" Static asked Umioni. "Do the pirates have a secret weapon of some sort, or―"

"This battle would be all the Revolutionary Forces against the almost all of the Shadow Force, correct?" the Samurott asked slowly.

Static and Ralph nodded.

"You're both wrong," Umioni said quietly. "There's one more Revolutionary Force none of you have considered yet."

Ralph blinked. "What? Did another town rebel, or―"

"Not another town." Umioni's deep red eyes met Ralph's. "I'm talking about the rogues."

* * *

"The rogues," Ralph repeated. "Like the ones who spy on us, steal our documents, and generally make it a bad day for us?"

"I have no recollection of them ever doing things like that," Umioni replied. "But the rogues happen to owe the Sea Devils a favor."

Mark gulped. "Did you save a team or capture one of them?"

"Save." Umioni narrowed his eyes. "Say, you used to be one of them, right?"

"Uh… _yeah._"

"You were?" Static asked, looking startled. "Then why―"

"So you would understand how it's possible for the… do the others know the name of the group yet?" Umioni focused his attention on Mark.

The Blaziken shook his head. "We're all calling them the rogues… for now."

Umioni nodded. "Fine. You, Mark, should know how it's possible for them to owe me a favor. I can pull in that favor now and have them help decrease Nova and Otri's armies. They've done it before, I believe. As they're spread out all across Unova, I don't think it'll be hard for them to help."

"They're _rogues_." Rachiel's lips curled in disgust. "How can we trust them? What if they're working for the Shadow Force?"

"They're not," Umioni replied shortly. "Just like us pirates, they're a group formed out of hatred toward the corrupted government."

"How can we be sure _you're _not a rogue?" Ralph asked suspiciously.

"Because there's a difference between me and them." Umioni stared straight at the Lucario. "I am not fighting against the Shadow Force for revenge… I am doing it simply because the world and citizens of the regions deserve much better. But the rogues… _they're _fighting against the Shadow Force for revenge. Revenge for their scarred pasts, lost families, friends."

"Oh." Ralph felt a lump form in his throat.

Mack cleared his throat. "Um, but how are we going to know what you're going to ask of the rogues? And how will we know if they accept for not?"

Umioni slowly unclipped a round mirror from his sword sheath. Ralph had originally thought that it was a decoration of some sort, but that proved not to be.

"Why don't I,"―the Samurott captain looked around―"negotiate with the rogues right in front of you?"

* * *

**Moments later…**

"Greetings, Zamza," Umioni spoke to the hologram that'd appeared from the small mirror he'd produced. "I trust that you are well?"

The elegant Serperior had a grave expression and stared emotionlessly back. Ralph shivered. He'd only ever met three rogues―Lunis, Monnie, and Snowflake―and they were plenty scary enough. It chilled him to the bone to know there were more of those rogues out there in the world.

"As well as I can be, though I can't say my current situation fits the definition of _well_," the Serperior replied drily. "I see you're using the mirror you gave me… you do understand you can only use that mirror once to contact?"

"Yes. And I was also told that I may only ask one favor," Umioni replied, narrowing his eyes. "Will you hold to your promise?"

Zamza's eyes shifted around the room. "I see you're in a meeting with most of the mayors, plus the Nuvema and Nimbasan citizens. I suppose this is a request about your upcoming battle?"

Umioni appeared undisturbed by Zamza's quick observation. "Sharp as always, Zamza. Yes, this is about the upcoming battle. Do you know our situation?"

"You have five general against you," Zamza said flatly. "And you're all going to die. So?"

"I _like _this guy," Charnette murmured.

"So," Umioni repeated. "Time for that favor."

"You're still going to die whether we help or not," Zamza said crossly. "My team's not big enough to help you."

"Then it wouldn't hurt you to," Umioni replied. "But I'm not talking about your team. I'm talking about your _group_."

Zamza went completely silent. His tail rattled once, and the muscles in his body slowly tightened. He coiled up and stared directly at Umioni, his image the perfect depiction of a viper about to strike.

"What do you want?" he asked slowly, exaggerating the pronunciation of each word.

"We would like you to aid us in battle," Umioni responded, then waited.

Zamza shook his head. "Captain Umioni, I would do all that is in my power to aid you, but despite being an elite, there is very little I can influence in our group. We are not front-line fighters, nor do many of us want to be involved in a battle with the Unovian Revolutionists. I'm sorry."

"Then could you decrease the number of General Nova's and General Otri's regiments as they head down south?" Umioni asked.

"Like I said," Zamza repeated, head down. "I don't control―"

"We will help."

A mysterious voice echoed around the room, coming from the hologram, though it was not Zamza's voice. Mark's eyes widened as he figured out who the voice might belong to, while the others stared around in confusion.

"I don't understand," Mack said. "Who―"

"I am the leader…" The voice, rising and fading in timbre, resonated throughout the room like a soothing melody. It was a harmonious sound of sadness of pain, of a ghostly echo of happiness and the brilliance of life. "Umioni, you once saved Zamza and his group from falling into a fatal trap set by the Shadow Force. It will be an honor to return this favor we have promised you."

Umioni, realizing how rare this moment must be, dipped his head respectfully. Ace and most of the other Pokemon in the room quickly followed suit.

Ralph and Static, however, both glared indignantly at the hologram.

"Why don't you just join us instead of doing your own business?" Static demanded. "Forget all the mysterious stuff! Come and help instead of hiding and doing your own filthy business!"

"He's right!" Ralph agreed. "You're a rebelling force as well! You guys should be helping us, not slipping through loopholes and claiming to be smarter and better than us! You're not! So stop acting like you're so great and join us! You've done nothing beneficial to this point!"

"You―" Zamza started, but was cut off by the leader's voice.

"'Filthy business', you say," she whispered. "Yet we're all dealing in the same business, aren't we? We've all lost so much...some more than others. We've all tried so hard… some less than others. I have been what you call a Revolutionist for more than three… four years now. Five years, if you count the time my hometown rebelled against the Shadow Force. Now, after seeing the tragedies of war and understanding its horror, you wished for us, the scarred ones, to aid you in what has wounded us both in body and spirit?

"We have never claimed to be greater than you. It is only your opinion of us that warps your words. And we are not hiding… we are simply _existing_… trying to survive." The leader paused quietly. "And what is the difference between me and you, Static and Ralph?"

Ralph and Static both held their tongues.

"You have a home to return to," the leader said softly. "I have none. You are fighting to protect your home, I am fighting to protect yours. We have already infiltrated the Northern Kingdom… what have you done? Much, if you say yourself, but minimal, compared to the many others who have tried to fight just like you are now doing. Do you think we haven't had enough of fighting? Of killing? Of fangs clashing against fangs, claws ripping through pelt? Of surviving, of killing? Of watching everyone who we love die around us? How many speeches have we given each other to boost our spirits? How many times have we tried to cheer up? After so so many years of fighting, we've retreated into the shadows. You call it hiding. We call it residing. We live in the shadows―they are our friends. Who else can we trust? You? We're already doing all we can to infiltrate and dissolve the Shadow Force from the inside… and yet you accuse of us doing nothing when you've _seen _nothing or even tried to understand us.

"So tell me, Revolutionists… what makes it so that you are better than us?"

Ralph stayed silent. There was so much pain and quiet anguish in the leader's voice, as if she'd _really _battled for as long as she'd claimed. But Ralph didn't think that was so. The only revolution he'd heard of was the one he'd started and the one Static and Rayla had started. How come he'd never heard of the rogues before he became a Revolutionist? That must've meant they'd done nothing impacting.

"Umioni," the leader addressed the captain directly. "I am only doing this to return the favor that was promised and sealed with a vow. We are not front-line fighters… fighting on a battlefield for so long has proven that, and I am not ashamed to say so. We will fight from the shadows, in a way those who thought themselves as one with the shadows would never expect. We will, if possible, decrease or completely demolish the Shadow Force regiments moving south."

"Thank you." Ralph felt compelled to say something. "For helping us, I mean. I―"

"Save your breath," the leader spoke icily. "I am agreeing to this because of Umioni, who has saved my friends once, not because of _you_, who have merely thought of my friends and I as disgraced cowards. Do you remember the time I sent you the second part of the Prophecy of Doom? Did you thank Lunis and Monnie for bringing it to your attention? Did you show your gratitude when Lunis told you Darkrai's true intentions? Or when one of our agents saved you from assassination in Nacrene City? How much have we done for you? And what have you ever done for us in return other than provoke and taunt and disgrace us… all because we wished to see Scarlet's letter?"

"Leader," Zamza warned, "watch your pose. We cannot have you exerting your energy when your resources are almost depleted. Remember that you've been working all day, using your magic. Don't spend too much energy on the ones who will never understand."

Silence reigned over the meeting until the leader spoke again.

"I apologize for losing my temper," she murmured in a wearied tone. "But I am not sorry for being who I am and having my group be who they are. Umioni, I will see to it that your request is completed. As for you, rebels…" Then tension grew, and the hologram began to glow with an ominous purple hue, though Rayla thought privately that it was a very _pretty _ominous purple hue, like the souls of violets and whatnots.

"This will be the first and last time we ever help anybody, especially the rebels like yourselves." She paused to let the words sink in. There are many kinds of Revolutions… the right, wrong, and true. Remember that you are fighting for the Pokemon who cannot fight for themselves. Remember that they are trusting you to free them from this slavery the Shadow Force has imposed over them. Do not ever think, for _once_, subconsciously or consciously, about using the Pokemon who are trusting you for your own good. _Your _decision is not _their _decision, so make the _right _decision, not _your _decision. That is how I advise you. That is what I dare to tell you. That is all I can say. Be prepared… Ralph, Static, others… one day, we may meet as enemies on the battlefield… not for or with the Shadow Force, but for ourselves."

With a flicker, the hologram vanished, and Umioni's mirror shattered into pieces, disintegrating into nothingness as it did.

* * *

**Afterward…**

Stunned silence followed the destruction of the mirror. Then Rayla managed to find her voice.

"Well, that was melodramatic," she said carefully, then brightened up. "Did you hear her voice, though? It was so… _velvety _and _soft_. She'd make a great singer! When she talked, all I could sense was how _deep _she was, like she _knew _everything and was _sad _because she wished she didn't. And Zamza! He'd make a _great _supermodel. With those gold trimmings he has and that regal way he held his head… he's perfect model material! I _must _get their numbers! I imagine that the leader is a quiet and serious Pokemon who didn't fear speaking her mind or standing up for herself and her friends! Such _loyalty_! I've never sensed anybody so _soulful _before, and I really wish―"

"Um… back to the point," Rachiel interrupted. "Are we trusting them?"

"We kinda can't do anything at this point," Ralph pointed out. "They promised Umioni that they're going to help ambush the Shadow Force regiments and it looks like they're going to be doing that whether we tell them yes or no."

"True," Umioni agreed, "which means we now stand a higher fighting chance. They'll help. I know they will, unwillingly or no."

"They're good Pokemon, really," Ace added. "You just need to understand how they think. They don't like battling in the front-line… so why not ask them to ambush instead? They hate the Shadow Force? Let's put that to use!" He looked critically at Static and Ralph. "Which is why you _don't _yell at them like they owe you the world."

Ralph lowered his head, ashamed. Static did the same.

"Well, they'll be a great help if they manage to slow, decrease, or take out those two regiments," Rachiel determined. "It'll give us a better fighting chance, to be sure."

"I doubt they'll go as far as completely demolishing those two regiments," Umioni voiced. "But I believe that they are capable of heavily subtracting their numbers. "

"This has to be the first great war in our Revolutionary time span," Charlez realized. "Don't you see, everyone? It's _all _the Revolutionary Forces versus most of the Shadow Force. This is a Great War!"

"Agreed." Lumiere's eyes narrowed. "And we can only hope that we all pull through safely…"

* * *

**Far away, in an obscured place…**

"Zamza told me you _agreed _to help those filthy rebels," Lunis spat as he stood before his leader's platform, where she was resting from magical exhaustion. "Did you really? I thought you said you weren't promising anything―"

"I did," their leader murmured, resting her head on her paws. "But not for the rebels. For the Sea Devils."

Lunis flattened his ears. "The ones who saved Zamza's group?"

"Yes."

Lunis sighed. "Icicle's really excited… but the others aren't so pumped up about it. I don't think many Pokemon will volunteer to go. Gala and Zamza's groups will, of course… but it'll be hard to rally enough Pokemon for this ambush."

"Not necessarily," the leader returned softly. "We all understand this long war is finally drawing to an end. Thanks to us and our contacts, rebellions in the other regions are starting. And because Darkrai is focused here, he has done nothing to stop those revolutions. Once Darkrai loses here, he'll have nowhere to run… except his home territory, Sinnoh. And once he is defeated in Sinnoh, this long war will be over."

Lunis twitched his ears uncomfortably. "Um… Zamza showed me a recording of the conversation," he said hesitantly. "During it, you said… you said you didn't have a home. Is this place not your home? _Our _home?"

"Home is where the heart is," the leader responded in a faint voice. "And my heart remains with my sister. With my family. With the citizens who died during the Mossdeep Space Station Explosion. It is not here, though… I've had good memories here as well… but I miss them. I feel like giving up and killing myself every day I wake to join them… however, I am needed here… so I don't."

"You committing suicide isn't going to help anything," Lunis pointed out. "The world's screwed up enough already without another Pokemon killing herself. Snap out of it, please...I can't bear to see you like this. You're my only friend left. I can't lose you, too."

The leader managed a weak smile. "Of course… it's nice to be needed," she murmured.

Lunis flicked his tail. "Also… are you really giving the Immortals our artifacts? What if they're secretly working for Darkrai? What if Darkrai goes after them and takes it from them? I don't like the of them swooping down and taking what _we _barely managed to get."

"The Immortals have the ability to create voids which only they can have access to. They also know many hiding places and secret paths that Darkrai cannot find. It is the safest to give them some of our artifacts―the Griseous Orb, the Wish Stone and the plates. I do not plan to give them the other two time-space orbs, plates, or the other legendary artifacts," the leader announced.

Lunis frowned at his paws. "Didn't you say the Wish Stone was for somebody? Why're you giving it away?"

"If it is truly a part of that Pokemon's future and hope, then it will appear to him," the leader answered. "It if is not, then so be it."

Lunis gazed at his leader. "It's not just 'so be it'. That artifact can summon the Immortal with three wishes, right? We can use that to heal Monnie, bring―"

"Some things cannot be restored even by that Immortal," the leader cut in quietly. "But Monnie… I'm sure she'll make her wish wisely. Have faith in Fate, Lunis… Monnie's every future includes that Immortal. Therefore she will find it when the time comes."

Lunis dipped his head. "Fine… you know best. By the way… is it time to see to those rebels? They've already sort of asked for our alliance."

The leader stood. "Yes. The time is almost ripe. Soon, _very _soon… we'll find out whether they are worthy or… not. "

Lunis nodded. "Then shall we began?"

The leader's eyes glowed faintly in the dim light. "Yes. Let us begin."

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LOG representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Character Creator, Chief Editor, and Video Maker

Anisa Krieg: Chief Artist


	22. Flash Point

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Flash Point**

**In the Entralink Forest…**

North of Nimbasa City laid the mysterious and magical Entralink Forest. Old timers remember the strange stories of the many disappearances that had taken place in this forest, while the young and modern beings of the current generation knew and thought nothing about this ancient forest. They considered it a minor nuisance and a great place for secret hideouts and hiding places and such. Occasionally, there was the regular talk of mowing down the forest to expand Nimbasa City, but every time, that idea had been discarded. Nowadays it just stayed there. Silent. Mysterious. And irritatingly confusing―as those modern-generation Pokemon thought it to be.

If only they knew…

But that's another story for later.

* * *

_At least it'd ended quickly, _Rob thought ruefully.

Days later after leaving the Anville Town base, Rob was still torched to the ends of his fur with shame, guilt, and anger. He remembered springing at Plasma, screaming, "WHY?". He had knocked the Luxray over easily, with embers of fury flaring in his eyes. Plasma's eyes were serene and calm. He did not show fear.

Rob had been about to rip out the general's throat when paws and vines and claws suddenly grabbed him, dragging him off the Luxray general, whose red-gold eyes were as emotionless as the new moon. He'd dipped his head towards Rob―not apologetically, but more towards the sorrowful side of emotions―and walked off, his tail limp and head hanging.

_He killed my daughter, _Rob thought, still filled with grief. _Why would he? How _could _he?_

He'd been glad when they left the Anville Town military base. He hadn't been sure if he could stand being in the same area as Plasma.

"General Otri, are you ready?" Nova asked, scuffling her feathers nervously and breaking Rob out of his reverie. "My Fourth Regiment is ready."

"My Fifth Regiment is _always _ready to _roll_, yo," Otri replied with a smirk. "How's that lil' rocking lieutenant of yours, girl?"

Nova scowled at him. "I'll keep my thoughts to myself. Unlike _you_, I have the sense to _not _poke my nose into anything."

Suspicion edged into Rob's mind as Nova barked a few more scathing remarks at Otri and promptly fluttered back to where Group R was.

_If Plasma had bombed Castelia City, why would Darkrai tell us that it had been the rebels? _Rob wondered. _Did Plasma bomb Castelia behind Darkrai's back? He doesn't seem like that type of Pokemon. And what about the other bombings_―_Nuvema and Striaton? Had Plasma been behind those, too? Doesn't that mean that we, the soldiers of the Shadow Force, are ultimately responsible for the deaths caused by the bombing? Why would Darkrai lie to us―his loyal supporters?_

"It's not your fault." Nova's voice broke him out of his trance. "If it's anyone's fault, it's that Plasma's. He obviously goaded you on." She raked a deep groove in the dirt and peer through the throng of trees standing between the Shadow Force regiments and Nimbasa City.

Rob glanced at Group R. Annie was yelling at Jazz, who was mimicking her voice with a deadly and hilarious accuracy. Gran was trying to get Demo to stay something other than "_Rawr_" and laughing at his own jokes while Shock kept on saying, "I don't get it. Is that good?"

None of them seemed to be paying attention to him, so he turned to Nova.

"Hey, Nova." Rob swallowed slightly. "Have you ever thought of what we're fighting for?"

Nova looked surprised. "We're fighting for justice, aren't we?"

Rob's eyes dipped downwards. "But are we really fighting for justice?" he asked slowly. "Is killing really justice?"

Nova tipped her head to one side, her gleaming eyes sparkling with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Rob shifted uneasily. "Have you ever wondered if Darkrai is really telling the truth about everything? Do you think believing in him and fighting for the Shadow Force is sincerely the right thing to do?

Nova frowned. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "I mean, Darkrai's a nice guy. The Lord's helping me fix my Berzerk Gene. How can he be evil? Surely he wouldn't lie to us, either."

Rob narrowed his eyes. "He's been helping you _fix _your Berzerk Gene? There's nothing wrong with having it. Also, isn't the gene in every cell of your body? How can he fix that? Not even the boundaries of magic can go that far."

"I don't know," Nova admitted. "I just have to _believe_, you know? I mean, Darkrai found out that my Berzerk Gene is activated by electricity. That's a new breakthrough, right?" A fractured light came into her eyes. "He told me as long as I avoided Electric-type attacks, I wouldn't… you know." Her voice trailed off, and she stared glumly off. "… kill everything within my view. I don't want to do that anymore."

Rob flicked his tail. "That's a good piece of information," he agreed hesitantly. "But… still… he didn't do anything harmful to you, did he? Like blast you with beams, or have Pokemon fire Electric-type attacks an―"

"No." Nova flapped her wings twice and folded them. "He had the scientists at the lab take some of my blood―that's all."

"Your blood," Rob repeated, suspicion still in the recesses of his mind. "For what reason?"

Nova shrugged. "He said research."

"Isn't the Navy here yet?" Otri popped up beside Rob, tapping his sunglasses. "Why're we waiting for them?"

"Because the rebels have _pirates_," Nova grumbled. "Or their version of a navy, anyways. Because of them, we lost last time―so I figured if we attacked alongside the Shadow Force Navy, we'd be able to stand a fighting chance."

Rob turned around as Nova continued speaking to Otri with an annoyed flair. Misgivings tightened around his heart.

_Nova doesn't know how long she's lived or what age she is, _he remembered. _Could that also be the work of Darkrai? Is he purposely manipulating the generals and having them do what _he _wishes? Does Nova truly have the Berzerk Gene, or is it something that Darkrai had planted into her? Why would he do something like that? How _could _he do something like that?_

"Hey, Rob!" A singsong voice sounded as Annie hopped over to his side. "All the soldiers are in order, but they're impatient. Morale, however, is pretty high. Can't we attack now?"

Rob glanced back at Nova and Otri. "No, the generals have decided to wait for the navy first."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "'Wait for the navy', they said," she muttered. "'it won't be _long_', they said… we've been standing in this godforsaken forest for _hours _now! I _hate _this place! The ground's too soft, and those _trees _are huge. It's like no Pokemon has been in here since the Tribal Ages!"

"Stop complaining," Annie grumbled. "Mew blessed us with mouths, but you're abusing the privilege."

"She blessed you with a stomach, too," Jazz muttered. "But you're abusing that privilege."

"_Jazz!" _Annie snapped. "Stop it!"

"Jazz, stop it!" Jazz mimicked in a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like Annie. "I have a mouth and I'm going to use it."

"Is that good?" Shock asked. "Considering―"

"Of course it's good," Jazz soothed. "Anne-girl's got a prickle in her side, that's all."

"Rawhr," Demo grumbled, stepped towards Jazz as he picked up Annie's agitated and annoyed atmosphere. "Rawhr!"

"Take the big leafy dude!" Jazz ducked behind Gran as Demo aimed the punch. The purple Pokemon's aim was true and he smacked Gran right between the eyes.

"OW!" Gran shrieked.

"Rein in your dino, Anne-girl!" Jazz yelled. When Annie promptly ignored her, she started shrieking like a police siren. "Murders! Backstabbers! AHHHHH!" She ducked as Demo swiped at her head and scampered over to Shock. "Take the floating magnet dude!"

"This is bad," Shock decided―right before Demo sent him flying with a loud shock wave.

"Guys!" Rob snapped. "Stop it! Demo―stay down. Shock and Gran, are you two okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm just dying over here," Gran groaned. "_Ow_, Demo. You sure can _hit _hard."

"Raa…" Demo looked down, embarrassed. Annie snorted.

"I'm fine," Shock concluded. "I hurt all over, but I'm fine."

Rob sighed. "No in-fighting, guys. It's hard enough to fight a war without a civil war going on as well."

"Ha." Jazz hopped over to Annie and pushed her playfully. "Aw, stop grumping. I'm sorry, 'kay? Forgive me."

Annie eyed her. "Fine."

Jazz sat on her hunches. "You promise you've forgiven me no matter what?"

Annie rolled her narrow eyes. "Fine is _fine_, Jazz."

"Good, 'cause I wasn't really sorry."

"WHAT?"

"_C'est très interessant_, friends," a voice as soft and cold as snow purred. "Because _I'm _not going to be sorry either."

The last thing Rob heard before the blizzard swallowed up his surroundings was Gran's scream.

* * *

**In the Striaton City Hospital…**

"It's two more hours before the battle starts," Jebodiah the Raichu said nervously as he paced the narrow space―which was dominated by one hospital bed and curtained off with thin material that served as the walls. The hospital, after all, was overflowing with the wounded. Nobody could get a room to him or herself these days―the rooms had all been split into tiny sections for the wounded patients.

"But Vindictus,"―Billy, who had unexpectedly collapsed during the march to Castelia City, was in the small hospital bed, sitting atop the covers―"you said you found a cure?" His eyes were tight with pain―the last painkilling potion obviously having worn off by now.

The Noctowl bobbed his head. "Cannot make painkilling potions fast enough. Sorry. But another solution―another potion. Risk is high, but heals magical fire completely. Ingredients: Mystic Water, Sitrus Berry, two ounces of―"

"Vindictus, not now," Jebodiah said rapidly. "You said you have a cure."

"I don't care what risks I have to take," Billy said tightly. "If there's a way out of this, I'll gladly take it or take my life."

"Billy―" Jebodiah stared hopelessly at his friend. "Don't―"

The Treecko ignored him. "Well, Vindictus?"

The medic produced a long glass tube swirling with a light blue liquid that was cold to the touch. "_Refrigera _Potion. Vindictus made this. _Refrigera, _derived from Notiqua _refrigeratio_. Meaning: cooling. Cool down. Will cool down magic fire. User will be weak for weeks. Four or five. But lifeline will be divided by two. No other painkiller or delaying potion. No other cure. Only this. _Refrigera._"

Billy stared at the potion. "You're saying it'll heal me," he said slowly, "but it'll also cut my lifeline in half?"

"Billy," Jebodiah said frigidly. "You don't have to do this."

"And live with this pain until my end?" Billy asked, then looked at Vindictus. "How long can I last if I don't take this cure?"

Vindictus shrugged. "No more delaying potions. No more painkillers. Maybe last two days. Perhaps three."

"This potion will cure me completely, right?" Billy asked, taking the tube from Vindictus. "And I'll live longer as well."

"Longer than without," Vindictus agreed. "But not as long as should've been."

"I know." Billy sighed, and looked half-heartedly at Jebodiah. "What do you think?"

Jebodiah's face was a mask of concern. "Right now, the best option is to take the cure," he admitted reluctantly. "I don't like the idea of it cutting your life in half… but I guess there's no other way, or Vindictus would've found it. I suggest you take it, and stay in bed until the weakening effects lay off."

Billy nodded and uncorked the potion. The mixture inside glowed with a ghastly light, casting blue shades on the Treecko's face.

"Well," Billy said, trying for a smile, "here goes nothing."

He tipped his head back and downed the potion.

* * *

**In Castelia City, two hours later…**

Ralph and Rachiel held their heads high as they led the First and Second Regiments across the bloodstained purple turf that was all that had been left of Castelia City. Across the battlefield, they could clearly see a Greninja dressed in a bizarre sort of ninja outfit and a murky shape dressed in dark purple. The Third and Fourth Regiments stood by the medical tents that had been set up near the destroyed Skyarrow Bridge, nervously awaiting their turn on the battlefield. Some Pokemon had become seasick due to the boat trip they'd taken to get to Castelia, while the others' fears showed plainly on their faces.

"Stop," Rachiel barked sharply as soon as they reached within a good twenty meters of the Shadow Force. A quick scan across the no-man's-land between the two forces picked up strange tubes sticking here and there out of the ground.

"Landmines?" Ralph suggested.

Rachiel shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "I sense no firepower close by. It must be a magical trap."

"I just _adore _magical traps," Xeno grumbled.

"I hate magic," Rachiel grumped. "Why can't we have a good tear-down-the-world-down-claw-to-claw match? Ugh."

Ralph squinted as he attempted to study his opponents. The Shadow Force was unusually quiet and still while the generals Ranark and Doomsday trod around, snapping and barking out orders. Ralph could see Yubabah and Shadow on the front lines of the enemy force, but his attention was mostly concentrated on Doomsday.

Doomsday had been, after all, the Pokemon who'd bombed the Nuvema Hospital. How could Ralph ever forget that incident? It'd been one of the main sparks that led to the fiery blaze called the Revolution.

Shrouded in her dark cloak, the general Doomsday moved calmly and confidently. Her glacial eyes could be seen even from where Ralph stood, and he imagined that there was a mocking look in her eyes―which there actually was.

The First and Second Revolutionary Regiments waited nervously. The Shadow Force stayed as unmoving and cold as a row of rocks, while the generals of those forces loitered around.

"What's taking so long?" Rachiel murmured under her breath as she cast a glance across the ashy field. "Are they waiting for something?"

"The navy?" Charlez suggested.

"No, it's already here." Xeno nodded deftly at the three ironclad ships floating near a destroyed Castelian pier. The pirate vessel _Charon _seemed tiny compared to the other three ships as it drifted steadily over the choppy waters, only mere meters away from the enemy ships. "Could they be doing it just to make us unsettled?"

"Why are we abiding by _their _time?" Rachiel took a step forward and allowed a deep breath before bellowing. "Shadow Force! Today we meet in battle! Only one side can win, and it will not be _your _side!"

Ripples moved across the Shadow Force as their soldiers murmured uneasily about the challenge. The Revolutionists were at a distinct disadvantage with their numbers, but their spirits had obviously remained fierce and untamed despite that unsettling thought.

Then a clear, mocking laughter drifted across the restless field. Doomsday stepped forward, her cloak revealing only her ethereal blue eyes.

"We were getting afraid our poor playthings wouldn't be up to the challenge," she cooed, stepping forward without fear. "But as I'd predicted, you _had_. Very impressive―but of course, you'd _have _to have made a good impression in the first place in order to come this far." She inclined her head to one side. "Oh, dear. You seemed nervous." She chuckled loudly, and a roar of laughter from the Shadow Force rose up behind her. "How absolutely _pathetic_." The general smiled venomously. "I'll definitely enjoy tearing _you _to pieces… little Ralph."

"You―" Ralph's stomach twisted into knots as he stepped forward angrily. However, the moment he did, the nearest submerged tube blasted out a powerful multicolored beam of pure heat, and Ralph barely avoided having his face roasted off. He stumbled backward in an undignified manner and fell on his rear end.

The Shadow Force's laughter grew louder, and Ralph's cheeks flushed slightly as Charlez pulled him to his paws.

Doomsday smirked and spoke up in a taunting tone. "I suppose, if I were General Plasma, I would ask you if you wish to surrender. But you see… I don't take prisoners-of-war, and I want to utterly crush you, not let you surrender and live happily ever after." She smiled thinly at this last remark, her icy fangs glinting.

"You're evil," Ralph growled in a low voice. "Is this how honorable the Shadow Force is?" he spat out.

Doomsday merely smiled at his comment. "Dear, this is a battle," she chided in a timbre that seemed almost… _familiar_…to Ralph. "This is _not_ about our honor…" She grinned maliciously. "It's about the total annihilation of the weak!"

And with a deafening roar, the Revolutionists suddenly found themselves in the midst of their enemies, swamped, outnumbered, and caught completely off guard.

* * *

**In the Entralink Forest…**

A swirling expense of gray and white blinded Rob and just about froze the skin and flesh off his bones. Whines and pulses coming from attacks could be faintly heard through the blizzard.

"Rob!" A figure staggered towards him, and Rob raced forward to intercept Annie before she could collapse. "T-This is h-horrible!" she chattered. "It's an ambush!"

"Round up all the soldiers into one large group," Rob barked. "There's safety in numbers!"

Annie nodded, sneezed, and ran off.

"AHHH!" Gran's scream echoed again, and Rob spun around to see a lithe shape hungrily sinking its fangs into Gran's throat through the veil of white. He lunged at the figure―a Glaceon―and pinned her down in the snow as Gran coughed feebly beside him.

"Who are you?" Rob demanded. "A rebel? Pirate?" He dug his claws into her soft fur, drawing blood. "Tell me!"

The Glaceon, for her credit, didn't seem to feel threatened in any way by Rob's behavior. She simply purred.

"_Mais_, lieutenant." Rob felt a chilly horror as he recognized the voice as the same Pokemon who'd spoken right before the ambush. "Zere are _never _only two sides… never just black and white. You must always remember the gray in between." An echoing laughter sounded, and the Glaceon simply dissolved. Rob, who had his claws in her, suddenly found himself buried up to the flank in snow. Surprised and confused, he staggered out of the pile of snow. _Where'd she go?_

As Rob wandered about, desperately lashing out at any suspicious figures attacking the soldiers in the blizzard, he suddenly hit something like a wall―a boundary where the snow turned into hail and a strong gale kept the icy shards in the air, forming a deadly wall of ice. Wariness swamped the Mightyena, and he blasted a powerful Shadow Ball, then counted silently.

_One Mightyena, two Mightyena_…

BAM! The Shadow Ball momentarily blasted a hole in the icy wall.

_Three Mightye_―

_WHOOSH! _The gale picked up, and Rob could dimly see the ice shards he'd shatter be replaced by other ones.

_Three and a half seconds, _he thought to himself, and tensed up his muscles. _That's plenty of time, even including air resistance._

Firing a Shadow Ball, Rob surged forward immediately after. _One_… _two_…

_Three! _Rob passed through the wall of cold and suddenly found himself slapped in the face with a blistering hotness. He staggered to his paws, then fell down almost immediately as a sand-imbued wind blasted him full in the face. Rob spat out the sand and inched himself upwards.

The sandstorm that was now raging all about him was on the same level of ferocity as the snowstorm Rob had just gotten out of―meaning that it was difficult to see. Rob narrowed his eyes, hoping his lashes would keep the sand from flying into his face, and struggled onward.

"Rob!" Rob jerked his ears up as a familiar voice reached him. "Hey! You're alive."

"Jazz!" Rob said, surprised, then immediately got a mouthful of sand inside his mouth. He scraped the sand out of his mouth with a paw. "Ugh… What's up."

Annie appeared by the Linoone's side, apparently undamaged and unaffected by the sandstorm raging all around. "It's an ambush, alright," she said in a fierce tone. "Jazz and I found a high place. Follow me!" She bounded off into the swirling sand.

"Uh, not immune to flying grit over here!" Jazz yelled through a mouthful of sand. "Ack! I _hate _this!"

"Stop talking," Rob mumbled as he darted after Annie.

On his way there, he saw fallen soldiers left and right, their bodies half-drowned in the fine blanket of sand that now covered the ground. Rob dug his paws into the sand, but his paws hit a smooth and slippery surface only a few inches beneath the sand. It appeared to be impossible to dig through, Rob realized grimly. That meant there was no escape… he looked up as he heard a melodious whistling sound. A shadow passed over him, and he blinked sand out of his eyes to see what no doubt was a very familiar Flygon charging through the sand.

"Hutty upt!" Jazz coughed. "Aghh!" She nosed Rob forward, forcing him to move or lose his balance. He struggled through the angry gale, the sand ripping and tugging at his pelt. Dark shapes darted about, but none confronted him. Rob felt unnerved by that, but he didn't complain. What smart guy would?

Finally, Rob gasped in clean, grit-less air and collapsed on the branches of a tall oak tree Annie had found. It thick leaves protected it from the relentless sandstorm whirling through the forest. Farther up, Annie had found a space high above the ambush.

"Look." Annie pointed with a yellow paw.

Rob held his tongue in horror. A perfect circle was stretched around them, decorated with a white crescent mark that indicated the area where the snowstorm was taking place. The rest of the circle was filled in with beige and the shimmering colors of sand. Rob could clearly see the well-defined lines of the circle and around the outside of the crescent―the places where the wind blew stronger. He could also see the darkly-clad shapes darting amid the snow and sand.

"It's a trap planned by the rogues," Rob growled finally. "They're allying themselves with the rebels?"

"If they were, they'd be off in Nimbasa City or Castelia City," Jazz pointed out. "Besides, have they ever had a really good reason for ambushing us?"

Rob narrowed his eyes. The tree Annie had found was right along the border of the sandstorm ambush area. "I wonder…" he thought aloud quickly. "What happens to the soldiers who get outside of the ambush area?"

"I don't see any rogues loitering about on the outside," Annie responded. "They seem to be focusing their attack on those _inside _the circle… oh, I get it." The Mawile started grinning. "It must be hard for the great rogues to take on a greater force of numbers, eh? That's why they're keeping the circle in one place. If we move out of the circle―"

"―we'll move out of their ambush range," Rob finished. "It's a good guess, though a risky one. Should we try it out?" He stared down at the mass of sand beneath him.

"Worth it," Annie decided.

Rob nodded. "Let's break those rogues. Get everyone to move out of the ambush radius, ASAP!"

* * *

**In Castelia City…**

Lumiere whipped around, surveying the bloody, chaotic scene with a calm but grim eye. It was as clear as day that the Revolutionists were sorely outnumbered.

"We _have _to help them!" Mark protested, flinching as a magical laser beam ripped through a poor soldier. "The First and Second Regiments need us!"

"We need to stay calm and keep to our plan," Lumiere told him firmly. "We need to stay organized as well. If you all rush in now, there'll be even more turmoil―and that will ultimately be our demise. Be patient. It's almost been an hour―we'll be switching soon."

"Lumiere." Charnette smirked and stepped forward, her good eye glowing emerald. "My little spies report that General Stary has commenced an attack on the Southern Unovian towns. Well, she can _try_, at least. She's not getting through _my _magical boundaries… or the Nacrene citizens. They'll all die!" She cackled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lumiere grumbled. "Who'll die?"

"I don't know… _all _of us?"

"Thanks for being so cheerful."

"I'm always cheerful."

"Yeah, right."

"Ralphie's fightin' ta day of doom," Amethyst noted. "He's gettin' punched inta a pulp!"

"That's the _best _news I've had all day," Charnette purred.

"Would it hurt for you two to be more supportive?" Mark grouched.

"Mark, love… don't grump. You'll get wrinkles." Charnette swiped her tongue over her lips.

"Like I care!"

Ralph, however, _was _losing the battle against Doomsday. The general moved swiftly and deftly, never making any mistakes and constantly staying a hundred steps ahead of Ralph. She seemed to also have the ability to teleport, as every time Ralph managed to get past her guard, she'd disappear.

"Oh, dear," the general purred in a vaguely feminine voice, though it was hard to discern her gender from it. "Getting tired?"

Ralph, staggering after Doomsday's previous blow, struggled to get to his paws. He blasted several Aura Spheres at the general, but she simply wove around and ended up right behind Ralph. He briefly caught her blue eyes glowing red, then felt the super-effective Flamethrower send him flying.

"Agh!" Ralph hit the ground, hard, his fur singed and burning.

"Give up?" Doomsday leered. "You know you can't win. I've already cast a Future Sight during our battle, and the surprising fact is―it hasn't shown itself yet. You know what that means? You're finished!"

Ralph dug his paws into the ground and forced himself to stand. "I'm _not _giving up."

General Doomsday smiled wanly. "Then _die_."

The general lunged at him, and Ralph caught a glimpse of her shimmering claws. A shiver ran up his back as he realized that Doomsday's claws―much like Stary's wings―were reinforced with dark gray metal whose sharpness looked keen to tear through flesh and fur.

Ralph hit the ground, rolling hard into the general. She hissed with displeasure and lashed out with an Ice Beam. Ralph deflected it with a Bone Rush and lunged out with Metal Claw as the smoke from the previous attack plumed around them. Doomsday, anticipating this attack, caught Ralph's Metal Claw with a Rock Smash. As she dug her paws into Ralph's arm, making him cry out, she pushed herself forward and slammed into him with a Zen Headbutt. The battered Lucario changed the impact into a roll and ended up lying dazed on the ground several feet away. As he attempted once more to get to his paws, Doomsday shrieked a bloodcurdling scream and the Echoed Voice threw Ralph backward―right into an enemy Espurr. The Espurr opened its mouth to commence an attack, but Ralph bopped it in the head with a Bone Rush and kicked it out of his way. He turned around, just barely dodging a Hyper Beam coming from Doomsday. She, however, didn't seem to be affected by her miss and attacked immediately with Aerial Ace.

_She's used Zen Headbutt, Echoed Voice, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Future Sight, Hyper Beam, and Aerial Ace. _Ralph struggled to think. _Is she a Normal type? If that's so_… _she _should _be weak to Fighting-type attacks. _He reeled away as she fired another Flamethrower and pushed himself onto his paws. _If only I can land one hit… that's all I need. One hit. But she's managed to dodge all my Aura Spheres so far_―

"Pay attention to the battle!" A heavy paw clouted him around the ears and Ralph shrieked as his own blood splattered onto the ground. Black spots threatened to drown out the Lucario's vision as Doomsday fired a Flamethrower point-blank into the back of his head. He flew forward and collapsed face-first into the ground. He saw Lumiere trying to get to him, but the Chandelure was surrounded by enemies as well.

"I think I'll use your skull as a lampshade and tan your hide into a new cloak!" Doomsday laughed loudly, walking over. Ralph forced himself to remain unmoving on the ground. "Too tired to get up? No, I'm kidding. I know you can get up." She laughed again. "You're planning to hit me with Close Combat as soon as I get close, eh? That's not going to work, child. I am _so _terribly sorry."

Surprise hit Ralph like a sledgehammer. _How did she know? Can she read minds? _He remembered how Charnette had the ability to glean one's thoughts. _Is she also an enchantress? That would explain all the teleporting…_

_But I can't let that distract me. _Ralph stood up. _I'll give her what she wants! _With a roar, he charged forward, his paws shaking as he ran. _Lucarios are one of the fastest Pokemon! There's no way she'll dodge this attack if I put my all into it!_

With that, he plowed straight into Doomsday with an Extreme Speed, then immediately punched out with Close Combat, landing vicious hits with every blow. Doomsday, despite all her speed and elegance from the past, wasn't able to dodge the two consecutive attacks. With an enraged howl, she slammed into the purple glitter and ashes that served as the ground.

"This ends now!" Ralph declared, grabbing hold of the general's hood with his paws. Doomsday was too dazed to struggle as the Lucario ripped away her hood to find…

"Scarlet?" Ralph gasped.

* * *

**Near the Entralink Forest…**

As Rob had suspected, the rogues' radius was set into place and could not be moved. Due to that fact, most of the two regiments that'd gathered were able to escape safely. Now, as Rob waited by the frozen statues of Nova and Otri, he peered into the swirling white gale inches away from him. He couldn't see much through the frosty flakes and crystalline hail, but he could momentarily glimpse dark shapes darting here and there.

"Rob." Annie hopped up behind him. "The Fourth Regiment's lost almost a quarter of our soldiers, while the Fifth is suffering an almost one-third loss of its usual force." Her eyes, worried, turned towards the border of the ambush radius. "It'll be suicidal to send another party in there. We've got most of our soldiers back, plus the generals. It'll be foolish to ask for more."

"Do you think they plan on stopping anytime soon?" Jazz asked, coming up from behind them. "Soon they'll realize that most of us have escaped. How long do you think they plan on keeping that thing up?" She nodded at the swirling snowstorm.

"I don't know," Rob confessed, both angry and worried. "But we've already suffered a great lost. Are the medics okay?"

Annie nodded. "They weren't targeted during the attack. Now they're working on the injured and frozen Pokemon."

Rob whirled towards her. "What do you mean, they weren't attacked?"

Annie dipped her head. "That's what the medics said. They said they were pushed out of the attack radius and tied up with Grass Knot, but no harm came to them."

Rob backed up. Why would the rogues do such a thing? Could it be they had a code of conduct? Guilt nipped at him. The Shadow Force didn't have anything against hurting medics, as taking out the healing unit in the rival force was the main must-do in battle. Yet… the rogues, who could've done just that easily, hadn't done it.

_So what makes us better than the rogues? _Rob wondered.

"It's stopping," Shock noticed. "Is that good?"

With a blink, Rob realized that the furious winds and gales were slowly dying down, the snow melting into slush and water. Further on, as the scenery cleared in front of him, the Mightyena could dimly see the sand from the sandstorm dissipating into thin air.

Minutes seemed to pass slowly as the snowstorm and sandstorm simultaneously disappeared, leaving a devastated wasteland of fallen bodies. Rob, dazed, walked forward as if trapped in a lucid nightmare.

For a couple of minutes, the soldiers of the Fourth and Fifth Regiments were unusually silent as they marched over the cold and dry wasteland. Not a single soul could be seen―only the dead bodies littered around the area were in sight.

"Gods above," Rob whispered as he stared around with horrified eyes. Corpses were everywhere, no matter which direction he looked. _How can anyone do this? _Although he was used to the devastation of war, the scene which stretched in all directions before him was too gruesome for even him to behold.

"Mother of Darkrai." Annie peeked through her paws at the twisted bodies of the slain. "How dare they?"

"Gran is dying." Shock floated into view, looking as blank as ever. "Is that bad?"

The words jolted Rob out of his horror. He spun around, skidding, spraying snow crystals everywhere. "What? Where?"

Shock indicated towards a crowd of medics surrounding a limp figure. Rob pushed his way through them, his dark eyes searching desperately for his old friend.

The Shiftry was lying belly-up on the snowy ground, half-conscious and groaning slightly. Patches of ice decorated his long white mane and chestnut skin, and his pale yellow eyes were barely opened.

"Gran!" Annie smacked a medic out of the way and crouched down by her friend, tears in her eyes. Demo and Shock trailed in her wake, while Jazz battled her way through the crowd of medics.

"What's wrong with him?" Rob demanded, shaking a Sableye medic. "Fix him!"

"We're trying to!" An Aromatisse nudged him aside and inserted a Pecha Berry into Gran's mouth. "He's been poisoned, but we don't know by what!"

"Poisoned?" Rob gasped.

Gran managed to nod. "I remember… being… pricked…" he groaned.

"Don't you dare die on us," Jazz warned, shaking snow off her body. "Don't―you―dare!" She scampered circles around Gran, scowling furiously.

"Rob!" The Mightyena turned around as General Nova called his name. She was shivering from her time being frozen.

"Are you okay?" Rob asked worriedly.

The Noivern shuddered. "Could be better. Otri and I have reached a decision: we'll be attacking _now_. No time to wait for the navy."

Rob's eyes widened. "But―"

"What about Gran?" Annie protested. "We can't leave him here!"

"I'll… be… fine…" Gran gasped. "Go… finish… rebels…!"

"Gran…" Rob reached towards his friend.

"We must begin this battle before we're ambushed again," Nova determined. "It's best to leave Gran here, Rob, in the hands of the medics."

Rob didn't want to, but he knew that was the most sensible choice. "Fine…" he murmured, the locked eyes with Gran. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Do I look like I can?" Gran tried to joke, but his face was twisted with pain. "I'll be… fine. Now, go!"

Rob nodded silently and ran towards the front lines.

* * *

**In Castelia City…**

Doomsday tilted her head back and laughed. Her image shimmered, then reappeared behind Ralph. Her dark purple cloak flapped in the wind created by the battle, revealing the lean figure of a shiny Absol.

"Oh, dear," Doomsday snarled tauntingly. "Is that who you _really _think I am? Shame." She lunged forward, sinking her sharp silver fangs into Ralph's shoulder. Ralph shrieked, both confused and blinded by pain.

"Why would you do this, Scarlet?" Ralph screamed. He now recognized Doomsday's arctic eyes to be the same shade as Scarlet's. "Why would you help them and not us? How could you?"

Doomsday let out another laughter and drove her fangs towards the Lucario's throat. Her silver fangs were three inches from his neck. Two inches. One―

BAM!

"Not so fast!" Jebodiah howled as Doomsday staggered from the ferocity of his Thunder attack. "Fight _me _first!"

Doomsday snarled and bared her fangs. "Very well, little doll. Your wish is granted!" She teleported behind Jebodiah and he spun to one side, narrowly avoiding an Ice Beam. However, unfazed by the missed attack, Doomsday followed immediately after with a Shadow Claw―which Jebodiah countered with an Iron Tail.

"Ralph!" May materialized by the general's side. "Hold still!" she told him as she applied a Healing Pulse to his wounds. Ralph's scratches and bruises faded slowly, and the deep, burning cuts shallowed. "It'll only take a few minutes!"

"AHHH!" Jebodiah screamed as Doomsday hurled him face-first into the ground, her fangs sunk deep into the Raichu's jagged tail. He surrounded himself with a burst of electricity, but Doomsday screamed with an Echoed Voice and sent him tumbling away, defenseless.

"This is what you get for helping your friends!" Doomsday roared.

"At least I have some!" Jebodiah yelled back. "Which is more than _you _will ever have!"

Doomsday growled with rage and hurled herself into him with a vicious Psycho Cut. Jebodiah screeched with pain, throwing out a Thunderbolt. Doomsday, shocked by the electricity, only faltered a second before recuperating and attacking with a Rock Slide. Giant boulders thundered down, and the Pokemon around the general fell by the dozens.

Ralph stumbled to his feet. "I have to help Jebo―AHH!"

A brilliant beam appeared from space and slammed into the Lucario, toppling him over. May rushed forward to help, but Doomsday was suddenly in front of her.

"I don't think so, pretty little medic," the general purred, her eyes glowing.

May backed up, but Doomsday was only two steps in front of her. She lashed out with her iron-tipped claws, sinking them deeply into May's body. The Gardevoir shrieked and collapsed, blood flowing from the deep wound. Doomsday laughed and slashed down again and again.

"May!" Ralph cried. "Teleport!"

Doomsday snarled with distaste and lunged down again―this time aiming for May's face. The Gardevoir struggled to teleport―not a moment too late. The second her body disappeared into the air, Doomsday's claws sunk into the ashy ground.

"Shame." Doomsday licked a bloodstain paw casually. "I'll finish her later." Her glowing eyes fixed on Ralph. "What about you, dear? Still standing after that Future Sight?" She tipped her head back and laughed. "Brave, but completely useless! Why they chose a Pokemon like _you _to command an entire legion of Pokemon… the rebels must be more foolish than even _I _had imagined!" Cackling, the Absol launched herself at Ralph.

_I can't die here! _Ralph endeavored to get back onto his paws. But his limbs were leaden and his muscles screamed at every attempt. "Ugghh!"

"Hey! Face _me _first!" Jebodiah suddenly slammed into Doomsday with a Volt Tackle. "_Our _battle isn't finished yet!"

Doomsday swiped her lips across her chops. "I wanted to finish the Lucario first," she mused. "But it seems that you're quite willing to give up your life for a complete fool!" Her blue eyes darkened with hatred, and the general slammed into Jebodiah with a Psycho Cut. Jebodiah winced, but did not cry out. He zapped Doomsday with a powerful Thunder Wave, hoping to paralyze her.

Doomsday staggered only momentarily as the electricity crackled through her. Jebodiah grabbed the chance and fired a Focus Blast, hitting the general full in the face. Doomsday howled with rage as the super-effective attacks connected with her.

"You―will―_die_!" Doomsday promised through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, maybe if you keep your mouth shut," Jebodiah taunted as he prepared a max-powered Brick Break. "You'll get more progress done!"

Doomsday's eyes gleamed. "I'll take your advice," she murmured, a red hue appearing around her.

The air shimmered right before Jebodiah could land his attack, and the general disappeared.

Exactly three nanoseconds later, a huge shape bolted into the Raichu. He swung his tail, but it was slashed down by a fierce Shadow Claw. Jebodiah was tossed into the air, and Doomsday launched a Flamethrower into his face. He'd barely screamed when an Ice Beam froze his tail to his back. Another bolt of power slammed him into the ground, and he hadn't even moved a single muscle before a Psycho Cut cut its way harshly into raw flesh. Not even having the strength to cry out, Jebodiah laid awkwardly on the ground, blood spilling out of his body from a dozen places.

"Oh, dear," Doomsday said, stalking over to him in full Mega Form, her form blurring as she moved astonishingly fast. "You know you should never advise your enemy." A faint smirk crossed her face. "I have _plenty _more surprises in store―my Mega Form is just a first." She reached up to touch a pendant holding an Absolite. "Too bad you don't have one, eh?"

Jebodiah's vision began to blur into darkness as the shiny Absol strolled leisurely across the field, cutting down Revolutionists as she went. Several medics attempted to get to Jebodiah, but were brutally slashed down as well. Nothing seemed to be able to delay the general, and Jebodiah, with one final effort, pulled himself to his paws. He knew he would die fighting, and he was determined to die with his fangs sunk into Doomsday's throat. Nobody could help him now.

Or so he thought…

"Any last words?" Doomsday snarled. "Too bad, I'm not going to let you say them!"

With a silent shock wave which seemed to slow down time and lengthen space, Doomsday lunged across the ashy field. In slow motion, Jebodiah raised a Focus Punch and Iron Tail to deflect her. His movements, however, were too slow, and he could clearly see through wide, numb eyes as the Shadow Force general's iron-tipped claws reaching for his throat, her fangs thirsting to sink into his bloodstream. Jebodiah slowly raised his head towards the sky. He wanted the blue sky and bright sun to be the last things he saw.

Then an unearthly shriek sounded.

"_NO!_" Billy yelled, slamming into Doomsday with a Quick Attack powered up by an Agility. The Treecko staggered briefly after the impact, and Doomsday turned on him immediately, fury in her eyes.

"You _dare_?" she shouted, her arctic blue eyes shining with malice. "_DIE!_" She flung herself at Billy, but he countered with Pound and Giga Drain. Doomsday dodged his Giga Drain and fired a Flamethrower, but Billy used Detect to dodge and launched an Energy Ball at the dark general. Doomsday hissed in anger as she pranced out of the way from his newest attack and blasted Billy with Ice Beam. The Treecko dodged once again with Detect and discharged a Bullet Seed. The seeds were easily swatted aside by Doomsday, whose eyes glowed red once again―Future Sight.

"You're already dying," Doomsday growled. "Why don't you give up?!" She dodged a weak Solar Beam that left Billy gasping for breath and staggering. "You fool!" She smirked as Billy went onto one knee and cast another Flamethrower his way. Billy stumbled and used Detect. He dodged the fiery attack and rolled underneath an Ice Beam.

"You'll never win," Billy managed to say, his eyes blazing though his body was weak.

Doomsday opened her mouth for another Flamethrower, then stopped and smiled smugly.

"You've already lost," she told him.

"Wha―" A humming sound filled the air, and Billy cried out shrilly as Doomsday's Future Sight smashed him full in the back. A sharp _crack _indicated broken bones as Billy wobbled and fell to the ground.

"Billy, no!" Jebodiah screamed, but it was too late. The shiny Absol pounced on the Treecko and, with a single, terrifying stroke, ripped Billy's trembling body open from the throat to the left hip.

Billy looked pleadingly at Jebodiah with glassy yellow eyes as his blood poured relentlessly forth onto the soft purple-gray ashes of the Castelian ruins, staining Doomsday's white paws scarlet. Then the Wood Gecko Pokemon convulsed once and went motionless.

"You're next," Doomsday snarled, advancing on Jebodiah.

Ralph, who was stumbling towards them, was suddenly grabbed by May. She had deep wounds all over her body, but her eyes were fierce and insistent.

"I'll heal you first," she whispered. "Jebodiah will buy us time."

Jebodiah, in fact, _did _buy them a few seconds―yet how precious those seconds of healing were. Enraged by Billy's fall, he clobbered Doomsday in the stomach with a Giga Impact and fired a Hyper Beam directly into her face. Doomsday, still triumphing over her newest victory, screeched with shock as the powerful attacks coursed through her wiry form.

Doomsday regained her senses and dodged as the angered and desperate Jebodiah charged at her once more. She prepared to launch an immediate counter-attack, but her sharp eyesight caught a green-white shape casting a Healing Pulse. Turning a good ninety degrees, the general snarled as she saw May tending to Ralph's wounds. Jebodiah charged her once more, but Doomsday planted her back paws into him and used his face as a launching pad as she sprang through the air and flung herself onto May.

"I _hate _medics," the shiny Absol growled. "So you think you can turn the tide?" Her glinting fangs were stained crimson as she sunk it into May's collarbone. May screamed as Doomsday lashed out with shining claws and shredded the Gardevoir's skin. May's eyes went wide with pain as the Absol's claws drew out dark blood, and she started spasming, her eyes becoming dull. "You're as worthless as the next Pokemon!"

"I'm the next Pokemon!" Ralph plowed into her with a Close Combat. "And I can tell you _one _thing, Scarlet." He pressed his fierce auburn eyes close to hers. "I'm _not _worthless, and neither is _any _of the Revolutionists!" He wound his arms back and smashed Doomsday's face with a Power-Up Punch. Behind him, Lumiere and another medic were dragging May's recumbent body away.

Ralph and Doomsday's second battle was as fast as the first. Both started off equal in health, as Doomsday had taken considerable damage from both Jebodiah and Billy. However, Doomsday with her Mega Form held an advantage of speed that Ralph found hard to counter with his own. He zipped by Doomsday with Extreme Speed as the SF general spun and snapped, dodging and landing with impossible swiftness and agility. Ralph tried to use Bulk Up, but Doomsday fired a Flamethrower straight into his navel and followed that out with a Fire Blast. Ralph rolled under the Fire Blast and launched a Focus Blast―which Doomsday disintegrated with a Shadow Claw. He fired consecutive Aura Spheres, and Doomsday returned fire with a blistering Flamethrower.

Finally, Ralph lost his balance. During a joust between Doomsday's Iron Tail and his Bone Rush, Doomsday had cast a Future Sight that hit the Lucario in the back, stopping him in his advance and toppling him over. Doomsday snarled with delight, her eyes flashing, and attacked immediately with Incinerate. Flames surged through Ralph's body, and he collapsed to the ground as Doomsday blasted out a sweltering Flamethrower, slamming Ralph against the ground and torching his body.

Though the battle still raged on all around them, Ralph was only aware of Doomsday's silent footsteps as she took two running steps forward and hurtled towards him. Everything happened in a sluggish passage of time. As Doomsday flew through the air, Ralph could keenly note the sunlight reflecting off of the Absol's claws and the cold glint in her glacial eyes. He was aware of Lumiere and Jason shouting at him, and of Charlez's terrified shriek. Wind rippled past him as other duels and skirmishes went on. He saw Doomsday coming closer… closer. Her claws touched the soft fur under his chin and started ripping the skin underneath―

"Fight me yourself, _coward!_"

_SLAM!_

A blur of wintry white blew past Ralph's face and Doomsday screeched with mania as a shape crashed into her and crushed her into the ground. Ralph staggered to his feet, touching the torn skin around his throat as he focused on the two Pokemon facing off. One was Doomsday, her Mega Form flaring with energy, and the other was… Scarlet?

Ralph blinked as he stared at the two. Other than Doomsday's cloak and reinforced claws, Scarlet and Doomsday looked identical to each other. Both had the burning azure eyes of energy and mystery, and both had sparkling white fur.

"Scarlet," Doomsday hissed.

Scarlet lashed her tail. She was in her Mega Form as well, her eyes blazing with power and her every muscle tense. "Doomsday," she growled.

Jason waddled over, his eyes blank with surprise.

"There are _two _Scarlets now?" He gaped. "Okay, I'm officially confused. Who wants a waffle?"

"Jason!" Charlez snapped, flying over. Her eyes fell on Scarlet and her face lit up with surprise. "S-S-Scarlet?" she gasped.

Scarlet kept her eyes trained on Doomsday, ignoring all the others. "We should've had this battle long ago," she growled in a dissonant voice. "Brace yourself for your end!"

Doomsday's eyes sparkled with bloody amusement. "Brace myself, dear Scarlet?" She bared her glittering fangs. "Watch your words, child. This victory is _mine_!"

The battlefield shuddered as the two oracles who had forsworn fighting fought furiously, sending tufts of fur flying everywhere.

The sky rumbled ominously, and the battle raged on.

* * *

**In Nimbasa City…**

"Message from General Stary!" Annie shouted as Nova and Rob fought off a pair of Elektross. "She's losing the battle against the Southern Unovian towns, but everything is alright because General Doomsday and General Ranark are fighting a victorious battle in Castelia City."

"Good!" Rob yelled as he fired a Dark Pulse and dodged a Flamethrower. "What about the navy?"

"Dueling with the pirates!"

"Darn," Rob growled, slamming an Elektross into the ground. He'd hoped that they could gain an advantage by having the navy destroy the pirates first and aid them in routing Nimbasa City, but it seemed that the pirates weren't so willing to allow them to do that just yet.

"Ready?" one Elektross suddenly yelled.

"READY!" the rest of the Nimbasans shrieked.

Rob backed away uncertainly, while Nova hesitated.

"What are they up to?" Annie asked warily.

"PARTY!" the Elektross screeched.

Immediately, party streamers, balloons, confetti, and music filled the air. The party streamers wrapped around Rob, while confetti dusted his fur. Jazz shrieked as she was suddenly encased in a cage made of balloons, while Demo blinked in confusion as one of the party streamers caught on fire and wrapped around him. Annie ran screaming down the street, followed by an aerial assault of flaming party streamers. Nova fought vigilantly with balloon Pokemon, but every time she destroyed one, the peppered whipped cream, wasabi powder, and animated party streamers inside the balloons launched themselves at her. Rob stumbled over several party streamers in his haste to get to the Nimbasan citizens, but they'd already retreated down the street, leaving their rivals helplessly snared in party ornaments.

"What in the world?" Jazz spat out whipped cream foam. "Who put Tamato berry sauce in this? Ugh!"

"Rawhr!" Demo flailed about as he batted and swiped and bellowed as glittery confetti discharged electricity onto him. "Raaa!"

Annie limped over, gasping. The flaming party streamers were in shreds behind her, but she was now being assaulted by an arsenal of party hats which blasted out shattering music and powerful beams accordingly. "Rob! We need to forge on ahead! They're getting away and setting more traps! OW!" she wailed as one of the party hats slammed into her gut. Rob raced over and slashed it apart.

"Everyone, advance forward!" Rob shouted. "All they have are their dirty tricks―they're not even decent fighters! Destroy the Nimbasans!"

"Destroy!" the Shadow Force soldiers responded, struggling to get through the streamers and balloons that detained them.

Rob took a step forward, but a bright flash caught his eyes. He turned his head upwards to see a lighthouse-like structure rise above the rest of the town, a rich golden sparkle at its very top. A thought flashed across his mind, and he turned to Group R. "Group R! Follow me! We'll take their City Hall and make their mayor our hostage!"

"Wouldn't the mayor have fled already?" Jazz asked, swatting away a balloon.

Rob shook his head. "I know Nimbasa City. The golden jewel in their lighthouse glows when the mayor's inside the City Hall and dims down when she isn't. It's flashing right now, which means the mayor is still there. The citizens are retreating to the City Hall as well, though they've stopped a few blocks from it."

Annie nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

As Group R broke away from the rest of the army, Nova gave Rob a salute and forged on ahead. They dashed through empty streets and swerved away from the trash cans that blasted out pressurized whipped creamed and sparkling electric streamers. After turning a few corners and fighting off a couple of stray citizens, they skittered to the steps of the City Hall.

"Do we just go in?" Annie asked. "There's a doorbell."

"Let's just go in," Jazz grumbled. "Who rings a doorbell when they're planning to mug people?"

Rob walked warily up the steps, almost expecting them to explode underneath him. He shoved open the door, then backed away quickly, assuming something would drop down on him from above.

Nothing did.

"They didn't rig the City Hall?" Annie murmured. "Strange. But again, maybe Rayla didn't allow them."

Shock floated over to the receptionist's desk. "This place looks empty." He settled down on the counter. "Is that―"

_CLINK!_

The Magnezone shrieked as a huge metal net surged forth from the counter, toppling him to the ground. Rob raced over and tried to cut it apart, but the net blitzed with electricity, shocking the Mightyena.

"I'm fine!" Shock yelped. "I'm fine! Go on!"

Leaving Shock was the last thing Rob wanted to do after leaving Gran, but he saw no choice. The sooner they caught the mayor, the sooner the battle would end. After making sure the net wasn't fatal to Shock's health, the rest of Group R charged up the stairway that wound itself along the wall and led up towards the second floor.

"Search for her!" Rob ordered as he stayed by the staircase, guarding it. Jazz, Annie, and Demo raced about, turning over every couch and searched in every nook and cranny. The rooms on the second floor held nothing of interest except a few trophies and medals and awards.

Annie frowned. "If I were the mayor," she declared. "I'd hide in the topmost floor so it would take my stalkers longer to find me, as they need to search every other floor," she deduced. "What do you think?"

Knowing that the sixth floor held Nimbasa's prized jewel and the seventh floor was the rooftop garden, Rob easily deducted the last place any creature could be in.

"She's _got _to be on the fifth floor," he determined. "The third floor is the meeting room and the fourth is the storage room for all their food. The sixth and seventh floor… we would've seen her if she'd been hiding there just by looking at the City Hall from the outside. So the fifth floor it is!" He jumped onto the staircase and charged upwards…

_CLANG!_

A flutter of noise made him turn his head back, and his eyes widened as he observed a huge steel cage crashing down on Demo and Annie.

"Gah! Pressure plate!" Annie fumbled about as Demo attempted to not trample her. "Demo's weight must've activated."

"You sure it wasn't yours?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz!" Annie snapped. "This is no funny business."

"Really? 'Cause _I _find it pretty funny."

"Jazz, you―" Annie threw herself at the cage, but a flash and a startling _pop _threw her back as the cage hissed and crackled with electric volts. "Darn it!"

"Can I keep this as a souvenir?" Jazz asked. "Two birds in one cage!"

"Jazz!" Rob snapped. "Help them out!"

"And get electrocuted?" Jazz asked. "No, thanks. Do it yourself."

"Would it kill you to be more cooperative?"

"In this case, yes!"

"We'll be fine, Rob," Annie interrupted before he could clout Jazz. "I'll figure a way out of here. Hurry up and stop this battle!"

Rob dipped his head. "Jazz, let's go!"

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to kick you into that cage?"

"Good point," Jazz decided. "I'm coming."

Rob took to his heels and raced up the staircase to the third floor. The carpeted steps were slick and smooth under his paws, and the bronze railing glowed gold under the sparkling lights. Silver and mahogany frames embroidering pictures ran along the walls, while statues of various legendary and mythical Pokemon peered at the Shadow Force from the corners and turns in the stairway, their jeweled eyes glittering like stars and their alabaster skin gleaming with paint.

As he reached the stairs that led to the fourth floor, he nearly crashed into two life-sized statues of a Jolteon and an Emolga. Both of them had shining, unblinking eyes and painted skins of paint.

"Go around them," Jazz, who'd narrowly avoided a faceplant and had swerved into the polished railing, snapped.

"Actually…" To Rob's surprise, the statue-like Emolga broke out, shaking her head. Strange glittery dust fell off her body, making her look suddenly animated. "Disguising ourselves as statues is a very efficient and fun art!" The Emolga beamed and plopped on a fancy suit. A small microphone popped up next to her mouth and she hopped three steps up. Immediately, the lights dimmed and a golden spotlight shone on her.

"Ladies and gentlemon!" the Emolga cried. "I'm Glimmer, your hostess for today!"

A roar of applause came from hidden speakers, and a strobe light started shooting off multicolored bursts of light. Catchy music blared out, weaving past Rob and Jazz, who were staring at the Emolga like she was an alien. The confetti sparkled down from the spotlight, which spun and landed on the Jolteon statue, who unfroze and likewise shook strange dust from his body.

"My name is Amasa, your host for today!" the Jolteon declared. "And today, we have a sparkling illusion and glittering magic show sure to brighten up _any _and _every _day!" More applause shuddered from the speakers as streamers and glittery dust floated through the air.

Rob looked at Jazz, who shrugged and decided. "Let's kill them."

"Agreed." Rob hurled himself at Amasa―a poor choice, as the Jolteon simply bristled his spiky fur and pricked the Mightyena's nose. Rob fell backward down the steps as Glimmer and Amasa advanced on him. Rob started an attack, but a volley of Pin Missile came his way, forcing him to deflect them, as the stairway was too narrow for him to move.

"Actually." Jazz ducked under a Hidden Power from Glimmer. "_I'll _kill them. You go get that upstart mayor!"

Rob thought that was a pretty good idea. He gathered his hunches and vaulted straight over Glimmer and Amasa, who were both trying to get through Jazz's Fury Swipes. He landed running and raced up the steps as the battle raged behind him.

* * *

Rob poked his head warily around one of the rooms on the fifth floor. So far, nothing had seemed out of place, and the empty rooms and opened windows bothered him. He trod cautiously around, expecting a trap here and there and everywhere. Nothing attacked him. No statues came to life, and no flower pot threw streamers or glitter his way.

Finally, he came to the last room―which was tucked away right beside a kitchen. The kitchen had had stacks and crates of jasmine tea, which Rob found strange. Who'd want so much of the same flavor of tea? He poked his nose cautiously under the door of the unchecked room and sniffed around the crack under the door. A strong lavender-laced perfume wafted out his way, and he gagged. Remembering that Rayla was a supermodel, he had no doubts that this was her bedroom.

"Hey, what's up?" a light, cheery voice asked.

The door flew inwards, and an Ampharos in a glittering lavender bodysuit posed in the door frame. A necklace with a large pearl swirling with mysterious and powerful colors adorned her slender neck, and a starry amethyst pinned a belt made of gold silk to her right hip. She wore dark purple flats with emeralds sparkling along its sides, and a bright beam was upon her face.

Rob straightened himself up and scrambled away. He couldn't hear Jazz's battle with Glimmer and Amasa anymore, and he forced himself to think positive. He rose to his full height and tried to stare down the Ampharos―Mayor Rayla, he assumed.

"I am Lieutenant Robert Shaw, and I have the order to arrest you on sight," Rob commanded with as much authority as he could. "Turn around and let me cuff you. Do not resist or I will use viol―"

"Well, _hello_, lieutenant," Rayla said cheerfully. "Robert, is it? I'll introduce myself. I'm Rayla, the mayor of Nimbasa City! Why don't you come in? I have jasmine tea ready for the two of us. Do you want chocolate biscuits to go as well? I've got some sweets that Glimmer made earlier as well!"

Rob blinked. He'd been expecting Rayla to fight or beg for freedom. Now she was spouting junk about tea and sweets? Did she think that he was there for a tea party?

Rob stepped forward, eyes blazing. "I repeat―I am placing you under arres―"

"Aw, you look so cute when you're angry!" Rayla cheered. "And your eyes just… _sparkle! _I've never seen anyone with _sparkling _eyes like yours! I've never been able to see others sparkle from their eyes, but I can just somehow _see _your eyes sparkling like diamonds! Those gold and ruby eyes… beautiful! Also, don't you think the word _ruby _is just _fantastic_? I'm usually not much for words with the letter _b _in them, but then again―it's a jewel! And all jewels have _such _glittering names. Oh, and your fur! It's dark silver―not as sparkling as moon silver, but still silver―with that _obsidian _black fur! It matches your eyes perfectly! You know, I've never much believed in the phrase, '_soul shining from eyes_', but I think I can see _your _soul shining forth from your eyes. Don't you―"

"I'm placing you under arrest!" Rob shouted, shoving her forward. She backed up gracefully and winked at him.

"Don't you just hate violence?" she asked with a sparkling smile. "Even the word _violence _sounds so… _scary. _Why must we spill blood and tear fur and skin over power or land? It's simply foolish! Are you sure you don't want jasmine tea? You know, I've always adored the word _jasmine_. It fits the flower named after it as well! Although I was quite disappointed when I found out that jasmines were _white. _I mean… _sure_. The gold streak in it makes it look so pure and innocent―I _love _pure and innocent, by the way―but I think I'd like it better if it was blue. Oh, I _know _you can water jasmines with blue-dyed water and get blue jasmine, but I _hate _manipulating flowers like that. Jasmines make up for their looks with their fragrance, though. I don't think I've smelled anything as _heavenly _as jasmines. Have you? No? You're shaking your head, so I guess you don't like jasmines that well. That's not going to make me stop drinking jasmine tea, though. I wish I hadn't used up all my jasmine perfume. I _love _walking in a hue of jasmine… What's that? Hue is for light? Oh… I guess that's another word learned! Hey, did you hear about the time I thought the word _nefarious _was the name of a flower? Oh, the _heartbreak _I had when I found out it meant _evil _and _malicious. _I never thought much about _heartbreak_… I mean, isn't it literally impossible to have your _heart _break? You'd die! But I found out it meant… _spiritually_. I could feel my heart _shattering _into pieces when I found that _nefarious_… wasn't a flower! And I had such a great picture of it as well! I have the drawing here somewhere. Maybe someday, I'll get one of those mages to _make _that dream come true! Oh course, it'd have to have a radiant name as well. Isn't _radiant _such a―"

"Stop!" Rob yelped before she could go on. He, being a scrumptiously polite Pokemon himself, normally didn't like to interrupt or attack someone while they were speaking, but Rayla's air of negligence angered and annoyed him enough for him to break that rule. He flew at her, expecting to take her down as easily as he would do an infant.

Rayla, however, was surprisingly nimble despite her laxity. She danced out of his way with a pirouette and Rob staggered past her, narrowly avoiding a head-on collision with Rayla's dresser. Skidding to a sharp stop, he dug his claws into the lavender carpet beneath him and flung himself at her again, willing himself to go full-out on her. Rayla simply smiled brightly at him and gyrated out of the way.

"Can we have jasmine tea and cookies before we get all violent?" Rayla asked hopefully, her eyes dazzling as jewels. "The tea's going to cool if we do this."

Rob growled. He didn't want to fire an attack and blow up Rayla's room, but he suspected that was exactly what he'd have to do in order to stop her. Lashing out with a Dark Pulse, he charged behind it with a Tackle, intending to end the scuffle.

No such luck. Rayla canceled out his Dark Pulse with her Signal Beam and wound up a Fire Punch, hitting Rob into a statue of Meloetta.

"Oh, whoopsies." Rayla walked towards where Rob was lying dazed on the ground. "I didn't mean to do that. That must've hurt. Do you want some bandages? I have some Meloetta-featured bandages somewhere around here. You know, Meloetta has _got _to be the kindest goddess ever. And the one with most style as well! Diancie is pretty, but Meloetta's the one with _grace. _She's the most―"

Rob snarled loudly and darted after her. Rayla's eyes glittered as she dodged and twirled out of the way with fleeting footsteps. The Mightyena and Ampharos played a deadly game of tag around the room, with Rob as IT. Rayla managed to dance and prance and pirouette out of every attempt at an attack he made.

"You'll be charged with more prison time for resisting arrest!" Rob growled.

"But I didn't resist," Rayla reminded him. "I was just _talking_, and then you attacked me. Didn't you say '_Do not resist or I will use violence_'? Well, I didn't resist. I was just commenting on how handsome you are. You _are _handsome, you know. I'd think you'd already have a wife and child, except I'm not _that _nosey… and… watch out!" she called as Rob flew past her and into her table, spilling tea and cookies everywhere. "Aw, and those were chocolate chip cookies, too. I think chocolate goes well with tea, don't you? It's rich, creamy, and really everything you can ask for. And its color is beautiful as well―darker than caramel, but lighter than dirt. Well, _most _types of dirt. I keep forgetting there's―"

"Rob!" Rob staggered up from the ruins of the table to see Annie, Jazz, Demo, and Shock staring at him from the doorway.

"Why in the world are you losing to her?" Jazz asked. "Come on, gang. Let's get that rat!"

Rayla frowned prettily. "Actually, I'm more like a kanga―"

"CHARGE!" Jazz yelled.

It took a few tries and bruises, but eventually Group R managed to pin Rayla down. She didn't resist the ropes they tied around her, and walked cheerfully in front of Group R as they headed up the stairs to the sixth floor.

"Why are we going up?" Annie wondered. "Shouldn't we be going downstairs, not upstairs?"

"Well, if we go downstairs, there'll be a lot of Pokemon who'll be able to free her," Rob pointed out. "On the contrary, not many will be able to get to Rayla if we bring her up to the rooftop. Even if she gets free, it's not like she can jump off the roof and survive."

"She might jump off and have some birds or insects catch her," Annie warned.

"Then we'll make sure she doesn't jump off."

"I would _never _jump off," Rayla promised. "I mean, it's dramatic and sweet and―"

Jazz stuffed a gag in her mouth and taped it shut.

"Mmmmpppphhhhh," the mayor protested.

"Yeah, good luck talking," Jazz snorted as she hopped up the steps. "So do we go to the sixth floor or seventh floor?"

"Seventh," Rob decided. "It's the rooftop garden, if I remember correctly. We should be able to contact the entire city from there."

"Will our voices be enough?" Annie asked.

"Don't worry, Anne-girl." Jazz pulled out a red and white megaphone. "I brought this."

"Why would you keep that with you?!"

"Hey, you should be thanking me!"

Rob hauled Rayla to the garden rooftop. A gently curving road made out of what looked like colored glass shards and black marble wound quietly through the mass of blooming and hibernating flowers. Soft green grass poked up from the earth, coloring in the dark brown dirt. A small crystal-clear pond nearby was filled with coins.

Rob spotted a picnic table in the garden and dragged it over to the railing. Shoving Rayla on it and stepping on himself, he grabbed Jazz's megaphone, took a deep breath, and yelled into.

"Surrender, rebels!" he shouted to the mass of writhing and biting Pokemon below. "I have your mayor here!" Rob's crimson gold eyes gleamed in the sun. "Get down on the ground or she _dies_!"

* * *

**In Castelia City…**

"Scarlet?" Ralph stared at the two Mega Absols who were facing off. The cloaked one―Doomsday―snarled and attacked surprisingly fast, but Scarlet slipped out of her every attempt on offense. No doubt that was Scarlet, alright… Ralph frowned… but Doomsday _did _look eerily similar to Scarlet. Plus, they'd apparently known each other before the battle, as well…

Ralph shook his thoughts away and jumped forward. "Scarlet!" he shouted. "Let me he―"

"Alright, switch out!" Rachiel's voice drowned Ralph's voice out. Immediately, the First and Second Regiments started retreating as the Third and Fourth Regiments pushed their way forward. Ralph struggled forward among the tide of Revolutionists bolting for the medical tents and shoved and pushed Pokemon out of his way.

"Scarlet!" he screamed, trying to find her in the fray. "Scarlet!"

"Ralph!" Lumiere yelled over the noise. "Turn back! You're injured!"

Ralph ignored him and shoved his way through the Pokemon around him. Battles raged all about. Rachiel and Xeno, retreating, were fending off a pair of Liepards. Mark blew fire and punched out in all directions as a mass of Shuppets swirled around him. Charnette teleported here and there, her remaining emerald eye glittering evilly as she cast spells and wrecked chaos upon the enemy. Amethyst trailed in her wake, wielding her fire stick and kicking anybody who was foolish enough to come near her.

Ralph swept his gaze from side to side. A flash of red caught his eye and he was turning towards it when his senses screamed _DUCK! _and he instinctively hit the ground and rolled.

A Greninja materialized where Ralph had been standing mere seconds before. Ralph started to get up when a sharp, star-like shape slammed into the ground next to his head. Ralph flung himself out of the way as three more stars followed. Each one was glittering snow-blue and glowing azure. Bubbles trailed it their movements as the four stars swerved back―straight through the ground, no less―to their owner.

"Ranark," Ralph remembered. "You're the―"

Faster than thought, Ranark hurled his Water Shurikens with deadly accuracy and speed. One grazed Ralph's collarbone and another stabbed him in the shoulder on its return streak. Zipping forward with Extreme Speed, Ralph prepared a Close Combat, ready to take out Ranark. However, a sudden Double Team made him skid to a stop and slam into a hazy replica of Ranark. He turned around to see several holes dug into the ground.

_Greninjas can use Dig? _he thought in disbelief just as the ground erupted beneath him and an indigo shape rammed him into the air. As he fell towards the ground, Ralph was subjected to a flying Aerial Ace from Ranark. Slamming into the ground disgracefully, Ralph's previous wounds started bleeding out again. Ranark didn't pause to breathe or rest at all. He simply hurled all he had at Ralph while staying silent and ahead of Ralph with his ghastly quietness and insane speed.

Ralph got up, firing several Aura Spheres. Ranark disappeared before they hit and manifested above Ralph, slamming into him with a Hyper Beam. Ralph reeled away, burned and dazed by the attack, and a Water Shuriken sunk into his hip. Another flew by but Ralph managed to deflect it with a Bone Rush. Ranark caught his shurikens and vanished into thin air for half a second before reappearing behind Ralph and hitting him with a Rock Smash. Ralph staggered and Ranark aimed a Powered-Up Punch immediately after the attack. His astounding speed surpassed Ralph's and perhaps even Doomsday's as he moved effortlessly around Ralph, punching and firing attacks before slipping into invisibility again. Ralph stood up, only to get knocked into the air by a Dig and punched down with a Rock Smash. He'd barely moved up from the ground when a Water Shuriken nailed him in one side while a Scald burned his other. He got to his paws, but a Night Slash slammed him forward from the back while a Hydro Cannon shoved him backward with excruciating power.

Ralph collapsed, thoroughly beaten. No medic came to help him, as they were now on the other side of the battlefield, unable to move forward. Ranark struck again, with a dark little smile on his face.

"Hey, play with _me_!" Suddenly, Charnette materialized above Ranark, grabbing his scarf with her claws. "Don't say you've forgotten me, love. Didn't we use to play together so nicely?"

Amethyst appeared below the frog and punched out three rapid Thunder Punches in a heartbeat before jumping out of the way as Charnette used Play Rough on the Greninja. Ranark, finding himself unable to break free from her grip, used Substitute and Smokescreen, slipping free to the ground. His energy now cut in half, he was in no shape to fend off Amethyst's vicious yet elegant Low Kick. He fired a Hydro Cannon at her, sending the Braixen stumbling away. Charnette snarled with rage and zipped down with an Aerial Ace. Ranark used Smokescreen to hide and dodge once again, but an enchantress like Charnette wasn't fooled. She sprang right through the choking black smoke and crashed into Ranark with a Play Rough before he could escape underground with Dig or Dive. Amethyst's eyes blazed with fury and she aimed a Low Kick just as Greninja appeared out of the smoke, sending Ranark flying. He recovered his senses in mid-air and hurled down his shurikens, but Charnette countered two with a Thunder Wave while Amethyst threw her blazing stick, destroying the other two.

Ranark backed away slowly from the two and Ralph saw his chance for an escape. He hopped to his paws and dashed into the fray, searching for Scarlet, and crashed right into a mound of purple-pink feathers.

"Hello, old _friend_," Yubabah sneered as she rose into the air, glaring down at Ralph. "Ready to dance?"

Ralph growled and fired an Aura Sphere at her, but she hurtled out of the way and blazed his fur with a Heat Wave. Before the Lucario could recover, a ghostly white shape rose out of his shadow and crushed him with a Brick Break. It was Shadow, the shiny Gengar―Doomsday's loyal attendant along with Yubabah.

"No elegance." Yubabah sniffed, flapping her huge wings. "Just as lame as ever!"

Shadow laughed loudly and knocked Ralph into the dirt with another Brick Break, while Yubabah's Steel Wing and Heat Wave seared his fur.

"Why don't you die already?" Shadow snarled. "Your battle is and will forever be useless! The Rebellion _will _be crushed in the end!"

"Don't you see how pathetic and useless your fight is?" Yubabah jeered. "You'll never win!"

"Fight first, talk later!" Mark yelled, kicking Yubabah down with a Blaze Kick. Shadow's eyes widen with surprise―right before Mark planted his Fire Punch in the Gengar's forehead.

Mark turned to Ralph. He looked in considerably good shape with only a few missing tufts of fur and a couple of shallow scratches. "Come on, Ralph! Let's do this!"

Charged with new strength, Ralph rose to his feet and whipped out a Metal Claw, digging his claws fiercely into Shadow's grotesque face. Shadow yelped and sank into the ground, trying to disappear into one of the many shadows that darkened the ground, but Mark flushed him out with a blazing Fire Blast.

"Ralph, can you use Shadow Claw?" Mark yelled. "It'll be super-effective against that Gengar!"

"I don't think I know any effective moves against that Gengar!"

"_That _Gengar has a name," Shadow grumbled. "Yubabah! I'll take the pesky Lucario. You take the rude Blaziken!"

Yubabah agreed and immediately struck out with a devastating Aerial Ace. Mark, who was trying to find out what non-Fighting-type moves Ralph could use that were actually useful in their current duel, was taken by surprise. He crashed to the ground and pushed himself out of the way before Yubabah could stab him with a Drill Peck. Ralph, who didn't know any moves he probably should've known that could've actually been helpful, could only rely on Metal Claw as Shadow swiped and punched at him, dissolving into shadows at the first hint of danger, only to reappear moments later. He whipped into existence all around the confused Lucario, firing attacks at the first window of opportunity and ducking back into the ground whenever Ralph found him.

Mark, unlike Ralph, was holding his own in battle. Being a skilled fighter and having learned many moves from his previous days of running away and hanging out with the rogues, he knew more than a few tricks that allowed him to stand on even ground with Yubabah. He used the shoulders and heads and backs of several Pokemon fighting around him to launch himself into the air. With Thunder Punch and Stone Edge, he proved a difficult opponent for Yubabah, who, despite her reign in the skies, was finding it hard to dodge all of Mark's attacks. Although Mark wasn't in his Mega Form and didn't have the upgrades that came with that respective form, he was able to snag Yubabah no matter how high she flew. Flamethrowers aimed for the shiny Honchkrow whenever she tried to fly off, yet if she came close enough, Mark's Thunder Punches and Stone Edges would catch her and rip off quite a few feathers.

In the end, it was Mark's undoing that placed him at a disadvantage. In an attempt to help Ralph with Shadow by using Night Slash while Yubabah was suffering from his newest Thunder Punch, he underestimated Yubabah's ability to recuperate. She recovered faster than he'd thought was possible. As Mark was tossing Shadow into the air with Fling while Ralph fired Flash Cannons over the Blaziken's head, Yubabah suddenly struck with Brave Bird, scooping Ralph and Mark both up and tossing them into the ground. She didn't even pause when the recoil from the attack crackled up her body and followed up instantly with Sky Attack. Ignoring Ralph, she focused the rest of her attacks on Mark, sending him zipping through the air with Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, and Psychic. Mark tried to regain his balance in mid-air and fire an attack, but Yubabah had already learned plenty about his style. She kept him off-balance and used Psychic frequently. Mark, not being able to fend off the attack, was slammed repeatedly into other Pokemon, the ground, and more Pokemon.

"Ralph!" Mark yelled. "Hel―AHHH!" Yubabah's eyes flashed and a Psychic attack smashed Mark's face into the ground then lifted him up for another face-mashing.

"Not so fast!" Shadow moved in for the kill, but Ralph, in his desperation, remembered one of Mark's moves and tried to copy the attack the best he could. He grabbed the Gengar and, with a good deal of effort, used Fling and shot the Gengar into space. Then, locking on Yubabah, he fired a well-aimed Flash Cannon and knocked her out of the sky by sheer luck. Mark, who suddenly found himself freed from Psychic and free-falling onto Yubabah, punched her in the backside with a Thunder Punch, sending her crashing into the ground while he came in for a comfier landing. Then, just for good riddance, grounded her face into the ground with a Blaze Kick.

"Nice one," Mark panted, brushing himself off as he and Ralph surveyed the defeated Yubabah and nowhere-to-be-seen Shadow. "Who's next?"

"AYIIIIIII!" A Rypherior revolutionist flew over their heads and smashed into several of his own comrades. Ralph pinpointed the origin of the attack and saw Ranark freely and easily demolishing every Revolutionist within a good radius.

Mark followed his gaze. "I'm weak against Water types," he warned.

"He's weak to Fighting types, though."

Mark grinned wryly. "Gotcha. And you don't wanna take a break?"

"Nope."

"Fine, then let's hit the road!" Mark charged across the battlefield behind Ralph, who summoned a long bone and swept enemies out of the way. They made straightaway for Ranark, who noticed them with a cool glance out of the corner of his eye. He waited patiently for them as he continued eradicating one rebel after another, completely taking out a good section of them. Watching the incoming Lucario and Blaziken, he counted silently to fifteen and dove underground as Mark and Ralph sprang at him with a double Brick Break.

Ralph and Mark, who were much slower than the unusually speedy Greninja, stared around in confusion as their enemy apparently vanished into thin air.

"He's fast," Ralph warned.

"Like my van," Mark retorted, looking around. "And trust me, Ralph. He's going down like my van did back in Nuvema Town."

Ranark materialized between them, successfully dividing the two and pushing them away from each other in different directions. He crippled Ralph first with a Low Kick and used Water Pledge to keep Mark away from the Lucario. Ralph, rolling around on the ground in total agony, cried out as three shurikens dug into his body. Another one zipped by his head as he rolled away, narrowly avoiding a free brain piercing. Even so, the edge of the sharp attack nicked his ear.

Mark, seeing as he needed speed, rushed at Ranark with a Flame Charge. The Greninja simply jumped into the air, allowing Mark to accidentally nail Ralph with his attack.

"Sorry!" Mark yelled as he stumbled over Ralph's smoking body. Ralph staggered to his feet, then screeched with pain as Ranark's shurikens pried themselves out of his body and flew back to their master.

Mark hurled himself into the air, ready to deliver a sparkling Thunder Punch. Ranark, however, blocked it easily with Mat Block and shifted his position so he was behind Mark as they fell towards the ground. He blasted a Hydro Cannon into Mark's back and used the momentum from the fall to use Dig, burrowing away underground to recover from using such a powerful attack.

Ranark was as smart as Doomsday, and a lot less talkative. He had no idea where the other general had gone and what she was doing, and didn't really care. He ate a Sitrus Berry and leisurely applied healing paste and black bandages to his body as the battle raged above him.

Mark and Ralph, who were both groaning on the ground and struggling to fend off Ranark's minions―also known as the Shadow Force soldiers―were devastatingly weakened. Ralph―by his previous battles and lack of accepting healing and rest, and Mark―from Yubabah's and Ranark's super-effective and enormously powerful attacks. They battered relentlessly at the incoming tide of rivals, unaware the mastermind who controlled them was only a few feet beneath their very paws, giving himself some rest and refreshments.

When Ranark was fully healed and refreshed and felt like fighting again, he ascended through the ground with tremendous force, driving through the ashy dirt and knocked Ralph and Mark into the air. Firing his shurikens at both Pokemon, he used Water Pledge on Mark and resigned himself to using Scald on Ralph. The two collapsed. Yubabah and Shadow, who'd just recovered and were coming to Ranark's side for revenge, dove at the Lucario and Blaziken general. Yubabah thrashed Mark's hide mercilessly, while Shadow punched in Ralph's face again and again. Ranark, seeing as the two were doing well enough, decided to look for someone else who was worthy of his attention.

Of course, that had all happened before the death angel showed up.

Yubabah had Mark hanging by a thread from death and was preparing a vicious Drill Peck into the Blaziken's throat when a Flamethrower blasted her out of the air. She squawked with surprise and spun around to see a shiny Ninetales standing in the midst of defeated Shadow Force soldiers. She wasn't wearing a uniform that would've represented her as a rebel or SF soldier.

"You," Yubabah snarled. "Who are you?" she screeched. She buffeted the air with her wings, preparing to launch and attack.

"Oh." The shiny Ninetales flicked her blue-tipped tails and smiled nonchalantly. "I'm not your enemy." She tipped her head towards the sky. "_Your _enemy is up there."

Before Yubabah could look up, a ferocious weight plowed into her back and burned into her skin as it carried her towards the ground. She struggled to fly, but huge wings that were not hers stirred up the wind and streaked towards the ground with blinding speed. She cried out as she slammed into the ground and fainted from the impact, her eyes seeing stars and what looked surprisingly like an angel staring down at her.

Mark, who'd been praying reverently to Yvetal, the goddess of Death, to give him a painless end, stared up in surprise at a familiar face looking at him. At first, he figured it was an angel that Yvetal had sent to carry him off to her realm. Then he recognized the almond eyes, anxious expression, and leafy features.

"_Marcus?_"

"Mark!" Marcus cried, relieved. Lu pranced over, slapping several enemies away with her tails and summoning a couple of blistering hot columns of flames for defense. "You're alive!"

"_Duh_, I'm alive. What about _you_? Aren't _you _supposed to be dead?" Mark struggled to his feet. Ralph, who'd flung Shadow far into the distances, came over, staring in surprise at the lovely Ninetales and the winged Marcus. He rubbed his eyes several times and slapped himself in the face to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Marcus with _wings_? Something like that isn't a thing you saw every day.

Marcus looked offended. "Hey, who says _I'd _die so easily? Oh, and this is Lu, from Driftveil!"

"I'd hate to interrupt you, but there's a battle going on!" Lu called as she smiled captivatingly at a Feraligatr before crushing his face with a Solar Beam. "There's enough time for a reunion later."

"You have wings," Ralph said, coming out of his daze.

"Yup. I got my _wings_." Marcus flapped them twice, and they flickered out. "Uses up a lot of my energy, though. I'm still working on it." Raising a vine, he unsheathed a sword strapped to his side. Ralph recognized the sword as the renewed and reincarnated version of that same sword that'd led Marcus away from the Revolution before the Accumula battle. Marcus must've restored it, just like he said he would.

"Guys!" Lu yelled as she engulfed a Bulbasaur in flames. "Hurry up, pretty please?"

"She's hot," Mark said admiringly.

"She has a boyfriend," Marcus replied.

"What? _You? _No way."

"No, she has a flaming guard dog who―"

"You're just trying to―"

"I am _not _trying to―"

"Yes, you _are _trying to―"

"How can you _tell _if I'm trying to―"

"You've always _been _trying to―"

"GUYS!" Ralph exploded. "Stop fighting over the Ninetales! We're in a war!"

Mark and Marcus ignored him as they ensued in slapping each other repeatedly in the middle of the battlefield.

Lu stormed over and scorched both of them with a blazing hot Flamethrower.

"Battle out there!" she snapped. "You guys both fight now, and _maybe _I won't curse you both for the next thousand years!"

"She's cute," Mark muttered.

"_She's _going to murder you if you don't get back to work!" Lu, hearing him, warned viciously.

Mark and Marcus both saluted her and ran into the battlefield.

"Boys these days," Lu sighed. "So _dense_." She turned to Ralph with a pretty giggle and offered a velvety paw. "My name is Lucrieta, but you can call me Lu. I'm a tailor and blacksmith from Driftveil City. Marcus recruited me to make uniforms for you all, but I see you all already have uniforms."

"Actually, it'd help if you could design something more comfortable and resistant to battle," Ralph admitted, looking down at his torn uniform. "Ours disintegrate whenever an attack hits." He tapped a charred spot on his chest. "And it's highly flammable."

Lu giggled. "Sure!" She turned back into charbroiling Shadow Force Pokemon while Ralph prepared to throw himself back into the barbaric fray.

Suddenly, he spotted a blur of red. Moving towards it warily, he also caught Ranark dueling with Mark and Marcus. Marcus was zipping about on his reborn wings, blasting the Greninja with leaves and bright attacks while swinging his sword like a maniac. Mark was smacking Ranark (or attempting to smack Ranark) with Brick Break and Thunder Punch.

Ranark, however, was certainly no match for them any more than Doomsday was a match for Ralph. He sped through space, letting Marcus accidentally fire attacks into Mark's face and allowing Mark to punch Marcus repeatedly in the stomach. He fired his four shurikens repeatedly, slicing off bits of skin and flesh. A Water Pledge tossed Mark into the air while an Extrasensory rendered Marcus's wings into oblivion. Marcus crashed down on Mark with a long string of curses and complaints. The Greninja raised a webbed hand and retrieved his shurikens. He stalked towards the two defeated Pokemon, raising his hand back to throw.

"No you don't," Ralph growled as he rushed at Ranark.

Ranark sensed Ralph from three meters away and hurled his Water Shurikens into the air. One arced backward towards Ralph, who deflected it twice on its forward and return spirals. Mark rolled away from another and hopped to his feet while Marcus managed to summon his wings and take to the air as another two zipped harmlessly past below him. The shurikens returned to Ranark, who was now cornered by the three Pokemon.

"Don't hit each other!" Ralph warned. "Attack one at a time."

Ranark's eyes narrowed, and he unleashed a Smokescreen that blanketed a good section of the field. The Greninja dug underground and knocked Ralph into the air. Seeing through the smoke with some help from Sir Cressrai, Marcus attempted to pinpoint Ranark's position. He could see two murky shapes with Cressrai's infrared senses, but the winged knight fought against him, making it difficult to see more than murky blobs.

_Help me over here! _Marcus thought indignantly.

Psycho Eevee snarled, _Let me out! I'll destroy them all!_

_I thought we were working together!_

_Not when you're stealing my wings and my eyes!_

Dude, _you've already got a previously rented space in my body. Would it kill you to be more cooperative!_

_Let me out and we'll see!_

_You're just going to vaporize everybody once you get out!_

_What's the harm in that?_

_You're annoying!_

_So be it, little brat!_

Marcus took his best bet and hurled an Energy Ball at one of the blobs. Naturally, he nailed Ralph in the head and knocked the Lucario out of commission. Mark, pinpointing the origin of the attack that he'd seen Ralph being knocked out by, immediately deducted that Ranark _had _to have fired that attack. He roared with rage and flew at Marcus with an Acrobatics. Marcus, who thought Mark was Ranark, fired several Energy Balls into Mark's face. Mark dodged them all and slammed into Marcus with a howl. Both of them crashed out of the Smokescreen and found themselves staring at each other's faces.

Meanwhile, Ranark, who could easily see through his Smokescreen thanks to his special training, snickered and disappeared into the smoky fumes.

"Mark?" Marcus scrambled off of the Blaziken. "What happened?"

Mark groaned. "That Greninja! He set this up and made me think you were Ranark!"

"I thought _you _were the Greninja!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Can't you use Defog with your wings?" Mark grumbled.

"Uh… those are for decorative purposes only," Marcus muttered. "I can't do any attacks with them."

"Okay, how useless is _that_?"

Ranark chose that moment to send both of them flying with Dig. Marcus caught himself with his wings and swooped over to let Mark land on his back. He regretted the decision immediately before Mark, who was sixty-two point four pounds heavier than him, crash-landed on his back.

_My spine! _Psycho Eevee yelled. _You disgraced mess of a dream-blood! Ow!_

_Yo, it's _my _body, not _yours_._ _Butt out!_

_I would if I _had _a rear end! You are the worst host in the history of the second line of dream-blood! _Sir Cressrai screamed with pure rage. _By the name of Cresselia, the immortal goddess of the moon, of whom my name was derived from, I swear by my blood and my shadow that_―

_You don't _have _blood, _Marcus pointed out. _Or a shadow._

_Darn it._

"Marcus, let's take him out together!" Mark yelled.

"You're breaking my back," Marcus complained.

"You're the one who picked me up."

"Yeah, and I'm regretting it already."

"Let's go!" Mark shouted as Mark grumbled and flapped his wings. They flew towards Ranark, who was hiding underground, and Marcus fired a Solar Beam into the hole he'd escaped into. Ranark came flying out, just in time for Mark to knocked him back into the ground with a Thunder Punch.

"Boo-yah!" Mark yelled.

"My back!" Marcus moaned.

Ranark snarled and got up, and both Mark and Marcus gulped. The general did _not _look happy and had a deft, murderous look in his eyes. A dark hue almost as scary and malicious as Charnette's aura surrounded the general, and he pulled his fifth shuriken―a dark, sharp-bladed throwing star made out of black smoke.

Mark swallowed. The look in Ranark's eyes warned him that _this _shuriken wasn't keen to missing―and it would go straight through both Pokemon's necks.

"Well," Mark gulped. "It's been nice playing with you."

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Marcus asked.

"Yep."

"Wanna just make it out-of-blazes-glory style?"

"Definitely."

With a simultaneous roar, Mark set Marcus and himself on fire. The Leafeon screamed and fired multiple Solar Beam attacks as he fell into a kamikaze dive and hurtled towards Ranark. Ranark, who'd seen many a thing in his life and had never yet seen a screaming Blaziken riding flaming Leafeon with wings, stopped to stared in complete shock and surprise.

Mark and Marcus's combo Glorious Flaming Kamikaze Dive slammed into Ranark―the first attack in a while that'd scored a hit on the Greninja. An ineffective attack it might've been, yet in their defense, they _did _catch Ranark off-guard. The Greninja general was shoved roughly backwards―right into Charnette's claws.

"'Out of the frying pan and into the fire'," Charnette quoted, chuckling darkly. "I despise adages but this one's proven itself." She snarled a spell, and crimson tendrils burst out of the ground, wrapping tightly against Ranark. His eyes narrowed with rage, and Charnette laughed harshly.

Amethyst hopped by, her fire-stick in one paw. She snickered as she saw Ranark tied up like a Christmas present. "Fry his hide, Charna!"

"On it!"

Several meters away, amid the thundering of the battle, Ralph staggered to his paws. He searched for Ranark first, then sighed with relief as he saw Charnette and Amethyst neatly wrapping up the situation. He ran towards them, intending to help, when a flutter of noises and explosions reached his sharp ears. He spun around, and his auburn eyes caught a bright glint of red and white. Turning towards it as Pokemon fled from the scuffle, Ralph saw Scarlet knocked down on the ground, her sides heaving and her Mega Form gone. Doomsday stood gloatingly over her with a single iron-reinforced claw raised.

Scarlet gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Ready, sister?" Doomsday hissed.

Scarlet bared her fangs and growled.

Ralph raced towards them, but Doomsday caught sight of him with a disdainful glance and zapped him with Thunder Wave. The sparks crackled down the Lucario's body, and he found himself paralyzed, as animated as a stone.

"I don't want you to miss the show, dear," Doomsday purred, and raised a sharp claw. The sunlight ricocheted off the metal, shattering into a thousand sparkles of light.

Then the general lunged and ripped Scarlet's throat out.

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LOG representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Character Creator, Chief Editor, and Video Maker

Anisa Krieg: Chief Artist


	23. Valorous to the End

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Valorous to the End**

"Scarlet!" Ralph screamed, but it was too late. The Absol's eyes became glassy, and her limbs went limp. Ralph, his body still paralyzed, could only stare as Doomsday snarled a cold laughter. A duel sprang past the scene, and the two disappeared.

"Ralph! Stand back!" Marcus suddenly yelled, soaring over Ralph's head, his almond eyes bright and determined. It looked like _nothing _could stop him. "I got―"

"No you don't." General Stary, who'd returned from her other mission, snarled. She smacked him in the face with her razor-sharp wings, kicked him upside the head, and sent the Leafeon out of sight with a powerful sweep of her wings. "Little children should stay on the ground!"

"Big adults shouldn't say that with a frown!" Jason yelled, catapulting millions of waffles at Stary. "TAKE MY ULTIMATE WAFFLE ATTACK!"

"I still have no idea how you get so much food," Mark muttered as Stary wailed with rage.

"Ralph!" Lumiere was suddenly shouting beside Ralph. "You've already suffered enough wounds!"

"But Scarlet―"

"If she's dead, there's nothing you can do!"

_If she's dead._

Lumiere said it so hurriedly, Ralph had no idea if there was any seriousness in his tone, yet something in the Chandelure's voice and phrasing of words angered Ralph. _What if Scarlet _wasn't_ dead?_ Ralph needed to check her pulse with his own paw. He wanted to know whether his old friend was truly gone or not.

"She's not dead!" Ralph rushed into the fray. "And I need to find―AHH!"

The Lucario, as he rushed forward, never noticed Rachiel charging through the throng of Pokemon. She lashed out her tail in front of his hind legs, tripped him with her barbed tail. Ralph fell face-first into the ground, and Mark grabbed him by a leg.

"Take him back!" Lumiere ordered. "Let's go! Jason, you get back here!"

"But I―"

"NOW!"

"Okay," Jason said meekly, running after Rachiel.

Ralph struggled and fought as Mark and Rachiel mercilessly dragged him back towards the Revolutionists' medical teams. He clawed desperately at the ground, but received no progress. Halfway there, Mark picked him up, slung him over a shoulder, and rushed through the crowd with Rachiel blasting the way free of Pokemon. Lumiere wove in and out of the mob of Pokemon, occasionally disappearing from Ralph's blurry sight. However, everything seemed numb to the Lucario. He'd lost an important friend. A friend he'd taken for granted. A friend that'd never wanted to join the war that he'd started. A friend who had _died_ in the war he'd started.

_Scarlet…_

* * *

**In Nimbasa City…**

"MMMmmmmpphhh," Rayla said as Rob forced her to look over the railing. The battle slowly skittered to a sluggish flow below them, and the Mightyena lieutenant breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was get the Nimbasans to surrender.

"I repeat: WE HAVE YOUR MAYOR!" Rob yelled. "Do not resist arrest! You will all be declared as subjects forced into this war on the wrong side if you surrender now! And you _will _surrender… or else!"

"Or else _what_?" Rayla asked loftily.

Rob stepped backward in surprise. Rayla had managed to fire a weak Signal Beam and destroy the duct-tape gag.

"How'd you…" Jazz asked hesitantly.

"You didn't use enough," Annie grumbled.

"Well, who'd expect me to bring enough for someone whose mouth is bigger than _yours_?"

"Or else _what_, Lieutenant Robert Shaw?" Rayla asked, standing face-to-face with Rob. He had no idea how she got his full name, and wasn't sure if he wanted to find out, either. Rayla might've been wrapped in bonds with her glittery body suit torn in places, yet she towered over Rob with a fierceness that Rob couldn't quite get a read on.

"Or what?" Rayla demanded again, almost in a taunting tone. "You'll _kill _me?"

A collective gasp ran through the crowd below. Rob shifted skittishly. _Would I really kill her to get the Nimbasans to surrender? As an officer, that would definitely be against the law. But as a soldier_… _isn't that what we're supposed to do?_

"This is the Shadow Force!" Rayla's voice thundered and echoed around the entire city. "They attack without notice, and kill without mercy. What happened to our knights of justice from the olden days? What happened to the protective military force who forswore killing? Remember what the so-called 'Lord' Darkrai once said? '_There is nothing to be gain by the destruction of another Pokemon. The military will no longer be used as war machines! If any Pokemon dies by their name, then we will regret their deaths and let them have an honorable funeral! If, say, rebels were to rise, then we would speak and negotiate with them! There need not be violence!_'" Rayla spun towards the railing, her eyes blazing with energy. "So? _So? _Do you not all see what is happening here? Why do you stand and gawk at me? If this _lieutenant _of such an _honorable _military force―whose _creator_, Darkrai the Supreme Leader, had once preached _against _killing―would lay a blow on me and destroy this fragile strand of life that keeps me in Xerneas' realm, then so be it! It will be proof to the world of the _true identity of the Shadow Force_!"

Rayla whirled around to face Rob, her body beginning to swirl with strange, psychotic pink and purple strands of power. "So what shall it be, _lieutenant_? A hapless death? A cut to the throat? A blow to the head? A push over the railing? There are many ways to die! Or would you like me to die in an explosion with the rest of my beloved citizens, and watch as our city burned to the ground, like Mossdeep City? Like Striaton? Like Castelia? The choice is all yours―but remember, lieutenant…" Rayla's eyes glowed with a strange, ancient energy. "What are we fighting for? And what are _you_ fighting for? A war created from the base of vengeance can do no good. Let the dead be dead, the bygones be bygones. Let the spirits rest in peace. Let the restless souls no longer wander. _You _cannot undo a death. Only an Immortal can, and neither of us are gods. So why are you, Robert Shaw, fighting this war? Can you bring back your lover if you win? If we lose? If Darkrai succeeds? _He _cannot bring back the dead. Even if he could, he would not help _you. _He would not help _anyone_―except himself, and the darkest brother!"

Rob froze at the Ampharos' words. _What is she talking about? Does she want me to do nothing about Kona's death? Or Lily's death? What kind of Pokemon would I be if I took no action for my late loved ones?_

_How does she know about _any _of that?_

"Do you think fighting this war will bring her back?" Rayla asked quietly. "Do you think you're doing this for her honor and memory? Robert Shaw―you're continuing the war your family died in! How is that honoring them?"

"Because they died fighting _you_!" Rob snarled angrily, his fur on end. "I will _not _let their sacrifices go to waste! I won't!"

"Was it a sacrifice for the right side?" Rayla retorted just as sharply. "For the wrong side? Which side was it for, Rob? Darkrai's side? Your side? What is your cause? A battle without a cause is a wasted shedding of blood and spirit. If you do not have a cause other than revenge, then you are nothing more than a merciless killer bent on bloodlust!"

"What did she call him?" Jazz asked.

"A…" Annie blinked. "'Merciless killer bent on bloodlust'?"

"I heard 'a mumbling filler venting mud lust'."

"Fix your hearing, girl. Fix your hearing."

With a roar, Rob sprang at her, his vision turning red. Rayla's eyes met him―soulful, limpid, and understanding. She looked almost kindly, if Rob hadn't been in full rage mode.

The Mightyena slammed against the railing as the Ampharos danced aside with amazing agility despite her bonds. The psychedelic energy around her brightened until the light was almost blinding. The _snap _of ropes could be heard over the loud pulsing noises, and when the light show ended, Rayla was standing atop one of the railings in her Mega Form, her eyes holding a true authority that not even Darkrai himself held.

"Let's party, Nimbasa!" the mayor shouted as Rob and Group R stared at her, stunned. "What do I say?"

The Nimbasans, who Rob had thought were all shocked by the capture of their leader and were ready to surrender, answered Rayla as one: "PARTY!"

"And what do you say?"

"OUT!"

"Then let's do it, best friends!" Rayla clapped her paws together, and confetti blasted from out of the blue. "Ready to party, Nimbasa?"

"YAAAAH!"

"Okay, let's begin!" Rayla turned around to look at Group R, and smiled at them. "Nimbasa, time for fun! I say PARTY you say OUT! PARTY―"

"―OUTTTTT!" the Nimbasans screamed and rushed forward, trampling the Shadow Force underfoot.

Rayla winked at Rob and Group R. "Careful on the way down! It's party time!"

* * *

**Five minutes later, at Nimbasa City…**

They almost didn't make it out.

First, there was the exploding staircase, then the sleep-inducing lights, and then the killer glitter and confetti, then various springs and traps. Apparently, all of the traps had been rigged to catch their victims while they were trying for an escape. Once they did get out, they found that it wasn't much better outside.

"Watch out!" Annie shrieked as she charged across the city plaza, shooting Ice Beams here and there. "Jazz!"

Jazz was quick on the draw. She smacked a Pikachu with a paw and hurled herself out of the way of a gigantic Hyper Beam. Luckily for Jazz, she dodged. Unluckily for Annie, she was hit because Jazz dodged.

"Oh, sorry!" Jazz yelled, not sounding very sorry at all. "Do I die now?"

"You idiot!"

"Group R, gather!" Rob ordered over the chaos. "Come on!"

Annie, Demo, Jazz, and Shock quickly made their way towards him and assembled behind him just as Glimmer and Amasa burst forth from the City Hall's ruined door. Both of them looked well-rested and refreshed, so they must've healed themselves already. Both of them also had a bloodthirsty look on their faces.

"Oh, you're not getting away!" Glimmer said brightly as Group R was slowly isolated from the other fighters of the Shadow Force. "We're going to party with you first!"

Amasa lunged forward and shot a volley of Pin Missile, which Group R dodged easily. However, while they were focused on the Jolteon, Glimmer ambushed them with a Thunder that shocked Rob cold to the bone.

"Annie, Demo―take care of Glimmer!" Rob fired out commands rapidly. "Shock and Jazz, assist me with Amasa!"

"Amasa's a girl's name," Jazz told the Jolteon as she swiped his muzzle with her long claws.

"No, check a dictionary," Amasa growled back as he zapped her with a Thunder Wave.

"Do I look like the kind of Pokemon that lugs a godforsaken dictionary around during a freaking battle?"

"No," Amasa replied as he kicked Shock away. "Which would explain quite a lot."

Jazz frowned. "Rob, was that an insult? That sounded like an insult."

"Too bad it's over-complicated for your primitive brain," Amasa answered as he sent Jazz spiraling into the air with a well-aimed blow. Jazz shrieked as she fell to the ground, her muzzle bloodied and her fur ragged.

Rob hissed and charged Amasa. The Jolteon sprang into the air and fired several barrages of Pin Missile at him. Some ripped through his coarse fur, while others shattered harmlessly against the ground. Rob attempted a Dark Pulse, but three Shadow Balls flew his way and he was forced to duck for cover. Amasa continued attacking him with Shadow Ball, keeping the lieutenant off-balance. On the other side of Group R, Annie and Demo were swiping away at Glimmer, who did Acrobatics around their heads and fired Hidden Power and Volt Switch within the small snatches of time.

Rob flew backward as Amasa knocked him down with a Shadow Ball. He quickly sprang to his feet with an Ice Fang, only to find a mouthful of the Jolteon's Swift attack. Amasa alternated between Hidden Power, Swift, and Shadow Ball, staying out of range of any of Rob's physical attacks. The Mightyena gritted his teeth and fired a Dark Pulse, only to find it countered by a Thunderbolt. He used Roar, but Amasa cleverly returned it with Echoed Voice. Both Pokemon staggered backward from the supersonic clash of sounds.

"Amasa!" Glimmer called, ducking under Annie's Ice Beam. "Shall we switch stages?"

Amasa winked at Rob. "You'll love Glimmer. She's our best entertainer!"

"Who's going to be dead meat!" Annie retorted as she hurled herself off Demo's head and towards Glimmer. The Emolga quickly lashed out with a Volt Switch, while Amasa used the Electric-type attack at the same time. Annie found herself crashing into a spike ball, while Glimmer attacked Rob immediately upon her arrival, smacking him with a fierce U-turn.

Rob weight weightless. His vision blurred, frayed by crackling yellow strands of light. A cool, oddly lulling sensation numbed his body, and he hit the ground with a soft thump, his muscles gelatin. The pain assaulted him only moments later, sharp points of agony piercing his body while his useless muscles twitched in vain.

"Get back here, you electric bat!" Jazz's voice blared out. "Hi-ya… HEY! NO FAIR! HOW COME YOU GET TO SWITCH WITH THE YELLOW SPIKE… AHHHHH!"

"Rob!" Annie's voice, sharp and urgent. "Get up, please!"

Rob groaned and rolled over, forcing his shocked body to move. He stumbled to his feet to look around. Despair overtook him instantly as he scanned the field of battered SF soldiers. _Are we losing? How is that _possible_?!_ _We _can't _lose! _

"Argh!" Jazz flew past Rob and crumpled against the City Hall's porch. Amasa stalked after her, cyan strands of flickering light rippling off his spiky pelt as he opened his mouth and prepared a devastating final attack. Rob felt a growl rise in his throat, and he threw himself into the Jolteon with a furious yowl.

Later, he made a resolution: do _not_, on _any _occasion, throw yourself at a living wrecking ball.

Amasa wrecked him alright, hitting Rob back with a Pin Missile and hurling glowing green orbs of Hidden Power as an afterthought. Rob managed to dodge and spring to his feet, but he'd forgotten about Glimmer. The Emolga swooped out of the sky and careened into him with a "PARTY OUT!", sending him staggering to one side, his flank a perfect target for Amasa to score a bull's-eye with a powerful Shadow Ball.

Annie screamed something Rob couldn't catch as he went flying again, this time into a swarm of enthusiastic Sunfloras wielding ridiculous schylling ribbon sticks. Those were no toys of dance, however, but weapons of war. As Rob watched (and barely dodged), the satin ribbon catch fire and sear through ranks of already battered SF soldiers. Why the Grass-type Pokemon were playing with fire, he didn't know, and he didn't have time to figure out.

Rob's gaze swept across the battlefield as he rose to his feet, in the sense that time had slowed. He saw a couple of frantic SF soldiers desperately trying to drag a frozen Nova away from the battlefield, while a small patrol of equally anxious Pokemon lugged a dazed Otri off the battlefield. Everywhere, left to right, the Nimbasans were ruling the battlefield and the Shadow Force soldiers were eating their glittery dust. Both generals were out, and Rob, with some sudden realization, remembered that Otri didn't _have _a lieutenant, which meant Rob was the only leading officer left, which meant… well, in the shortest of senses, that he was completely screwed.

Panic rushed through him, fierce and strong as an upcoming tidal wave. He didn't know the death toll of the Shadow Force, but he knew they wouldn't be able to hold their ground any longer. If only there was backup… but no, there wasn't. He couldn't depend on the other regiments―they were all in Castelia.

Which meant one thing.

"RETREAT!" Rob threw his head back and screeched at the sky. The Shadow Force, as one, turned tail and fled. Rob tried to follow suit, but quickly realized that he and Group R had unfortunately landed in a large clump of Nimbasans. There was no way out.

A Heliolisk stepped from the throng of Nimbasan citizens, his reptilian blue eyes sharp. Rob narrowed his own eyes. Unlike his fellow rebels, there was a cool, cautious look in his eyes and an easy pose about him that screamed _danger! _This was no normal party-happy Nimbasan. This must be Static, the leader of the Nimbasan Rebels. Rob swiftly noted the reverence the other Nimbasans treated and admired the Heliolisk with, and decided that it was true.

"Please, Lieutenant, allow me the chance to accept your surrender of this regiment, or these regiments," Static said formally, his head held high and his pace slow and non-threatening as he prowled about the encircled Group R. "We want this war to end as much as you do, except that _we _were not the ones who started this war."

"Liar!" Rob snarled through gritted teeth. "You rebels started it by bombing… how many cities did you destroy? Towns? _You _wanted this war! How can you say that _we _started―"

"You didn't make the first move on the board of battling, I give you that," Static said quietly. "But the first move had already been made when the Shadow Force became corrupted. You used to by our knights of justice. Now look at yourselves―what are you? Mindless puppets controlled by your great lord, the god you call Darkrai? Do you even know _what _you're fighting for? Are you being paid, like a petty mercenary, to kill those who never wanted this war in the first place? So the Revolutionists made the first play in this war? No, lieutenant. The first play was made the moment Darkrai decided to shape the world. It was made when he rose to the top ranks of the political world and seized great power that should've never been submitted to an immortal. It was made when he ordered his darkest, most heartless assistants to rid the world of the elderly and weak. You don't remember, do you? Two years ago, when all the seniors disappeared off the face of the planet?" Static's eyes were blazing blue orbs of fire. "Of course you don't, because they're just another couple of Pokemon who had been in your way. But _I_―no, _we_―remember. And we will always bear the scars of that memory.

"So tell me, Lieutenant," Static said coldly. "What makes you think we _wanted _to lose more lives?"

Rob's mind was conflicted, though he knew not why. He'd been so confused over the past few days―no, _months_. All of these Pokemon, all of these rebels, all repeating, _hinting_, that the Shadow Force… _his _Shadow Force… was… somehow evil? It didn't make sense. The Shadow Force were the _good _guys. The rebels were the horrible ones. The ones who _deserved _death. Unlike Mali. Unlike Kona. Unlike Lily.

Static stepped forward, confidence in every move. "Give up, lieutenant. You've already lost. The best you can do for your soldiers is to surrender and release them from this nightmare. You will lose nothing by surrendering."

Rob raised his head and met Static's eyes squarely. "My soldiers have trained under me, expecting to bring peace to this world," he hissed. "I will not lose their trust in me. I will _not _fail the path our lord, the god you have all discriminated, has given us!" Rob felt a strong ring of truth in his words, and warmth seeped back into this body. There were some things _worth _giving your life for. Peace. A safe future with guaranteed happiness. And Rob believed that Darkrai could make all of those things, unachievable by the regular mortals, come true. He was a _god_. Sure, he couldn't do the little things, like winning this war―those unimportant things were left for Rob to do. _Him _to finish.

And he was determined to finish it.

A high-pitched shriek of a scream tore from Rob's throat as he hurled himself at Static. The Heliolisk, not expecting this though his pose had been cautious, was caught off guard. The two rolled into the mass of Nimbasans, who chattered and stumbled back from the wrestling Pokemon.

For a second, Rob thought he was winning. Static struggled under him, Rob's weight pinning him firmly down. His neck was visible under his frills, and Rob twisted the lizard's head to the side to expose the soft skin, pulsing with blood veins. His fangs bared, and he lunged.

He would've killed Static. He had every right and every position correct. Static was only a mere piece of prey under his paws. He was a rebel that needed to be put down in order for the Shadow Force's final and ultimate victory. He was a rebel whose life needed to be taken in order to let all the others of his kind understand just how _powerful _the Shadow Force was, how they only needed to trust them in order to live a life of full happiness.

But something stopped him.

Static's eyes were undaunted, blazing azure blue in the feeble sunlight. There was no fear in his eyes, no regret, no pain. It was as if he somehow wasn't afraid of dying… as if… as if… this _rebellion _of his was something _worth dying for_.

Rob froze. What did this mean, that Static would die for this Rebellion? Rob could die for the Shadow Force if he had to, because the Shadow Force was the good side. The _right _side. But why would Static die for something evil?

"Go on," Static said calmly, his body relaxed. "Go ahead and kill me, Lieutenant. It'll show everyone how fair our _knights of justice _are. How the Pokemon who _swore to protect us _would _kill us _to ensure _their _rank remains high up in the hierarchy of politics." His eyes fixed on Rob's face. "So kill me. Isn't that what you want? To put down another rebel? It wouldn't really matter anyways, would it? I'm just another Pokemon that needs to be put down. I'm just another being who _deserves _death. I'm just another Pokemon who's _in your way!_

"So kill me, Lieutenant! Go ahead and just _murder me_!"

_Murder me._

Rob felt the strength in his body drain out and be replaced with complete horror.

_Is that what they see the Shadow Force as? As__… __as murderers? But this is a war. We're all taking the lives of other Pokemon. We're all… we're all…_

_… __murderers._

"Do you think what we do is okay?" Kona had once asked him, when she'd been pregnant with Lily.

He'd tipped his head and studied her soft face in the flickering light of the fireplace. "What do you mean?" he'd asked.

Kona had gestured about vaguely. "What we're doing. Killing Pokemon. Killing rebels. What right do we have to take others' lives? Why are we heroes and heroines when we kill, but some others murderers? What is the difference?" Her eyes had caught his confused expression, and she'd shrugged herself off with a tiny laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking like this. Do you want to help me out in the kitchen? Annie will be over soon."

Rob staggered as the memory hit him like a tsunami. _What's the difference? I'm__… __I can't be a murderer. I've got to be… I…_

"Surrender, Robert Shaw." Rayla's tinkling voice came to him. "It will not be the end of you or your soldiers, and maybe not even this war. But it will be the first step to this peace so many crave. Please, step away from this bloodshed. Save the lives that will be wasted in the following battles. I ask this of you for not only my own good, but for yours. You have lost too much already. You don't need to lose anymore."

There was something urgent in her voice, like a warning of some sort, as if she knew something tragic was about to happen. But Rob shook his head firmly. He was confused, yes, but this wasn't the time to be puzzled. He was the commander of a regiment. He needed to get his people out of there before they were massacred.

Rob stared at Static, who'd used Rob's confusion to escape and resume pacing. "I will _never _surrender to you," he declared.

"Not to you nut-heads," Jazz muttered. "Emphasis on _nuts_."

Static's expression was steely. "Then that leaves us with no choice," he told Rob. The Mightyena felt the overwhelming numbers of Nimbasans press down against the small dot of order in a wave of chaos. "Get them!"

Rob spun and snapped at a Luxio, then turned to kick Static in the face. Rayla was yelling something, but for once, her voice failed to carry through the crowd. There wasn't much room for fighting, with enemies closing in on all sides, but Rob bit and slashed, unleashing a tornado of violence as he whirled about.

Suddenly, an icy prickle went down his back. He spun, time slowing down, to see a sharp needle from a stray Pin Missile hurtle towards his face, aiming under his jaw…

_WHAM! _A heavy weight shoved him over, crushing him against the ground. Rob snarled in protest and vaulted upwards, firing away at a Swanna overhead as he did. He twisted skillfully in midair, claws extended, prepared to sink them into the back of the Pokemon who'd tackled him…

"Gran?" Rob gasped and scrambled madly in the air, falling down with a winded grunt that knocked the air from his lungs. "What are you… why are you―"

Sure enough, the Shiftry was there, whirling about with his leafy hands and giving the Pokemon around him a good smacking, accompanied by several razor-sharp blades of winds. Joltiks went flying. Amasa and Glitter were blown away. A Voltrob went spinning through the air and crashed through one of the windows of the City Hall, which Rob figured wouldn't make Rayla too pleased.

"Glad you can join us, dying guy!" Jazz screamed over the uproar. "You realize you might die for real now?"

"Cool!" Gran shouted back. "Totally needed the optimism over here!"

"Wow, that sarcasm is _real _helpful," Annie grumbled, kicking a Charmander in the face. "Focus on the fighting, please?"

"Guys!" Shock called. "There's a―"

"RAWHR!" Demo wailed, trying to shake off the three Gravelers on his back.

"WHAT?" Annie shrieked.

Shock tried to repeat, but a Hyper Beam came out of nowhere and sent him spinning like a Frisbee through the air.

Rob raced towards Demo and tackled one of the rocky Pokemon riding on his head, knocking the Graveler to the ground and firing a Shadow Ball into its stomach for good measure. Annie snapped her jaws at the other two and aimed two Ice Beams, freezing them up and jump-kicking them off the green dino's back. Jazz darted over, clambered over the frozen Pokemon, and started blasting at the several Herdiers after her. Group R came back-to-back in a defensive circle, a small island in an ocean of enemies.

"We're gonna die," Annie muttered.

"Yeah, you go first," Jazz replied, sending a rival flying with a Hyper Beam.

"_Bomb!_" Shock screeched.

Rob whipped his head up and stared in horror as a huge, glittery (of course it had to be glittery) ball of destruction hurtling their way. The two enchantresses―Flaffys―who'd made it hovered on the back of an enemy Magneton, chanting.

_We're gonna die! _Rob felt the horrible truth deep in his bones and closed his eyes, preparing for the impact.

It never came. Rob opened his eyes in shock as he saw Demo and Gran working together to stop the blast. Gran was summoning the wind and Demo was ramming into it, using his entire body as a barrier to stop the attack. The two were blown backward, but the attack was successfully stopped. The energy bomb exploded harmlessly, sending plumes of glittery smoke swirling.

"Demo!" Annie cried. "Gran!"

Group R raced over to where their fallen comrades laid. Demo was whimpering, his body twisted but intact. Gran was lying on a pile of debris where the street corner had once been. Metal poles that had directed traffic were broken and one of them… one of them…

Rob approached Gran, a lump in his throat. As broken as the Shiftry's body was, his eyes were clear and sharp.

"Gran…"

The Shiftry smiled painfully. "That was fun," he said weakly as Annie and Jazz gathered around him, their eyes round as the moon. "Let's do it again sometime, alright?"

Jazz choked, gaping, and sniffled. "Promise," she said in a voice so soft Rob wasn't sure she'd spoken. "And by the way, I hate you so much, Christmas tree."

"Hate you too, fluffy ice cream cone."

"Gran." Rob swallowed. "You…" One look at the Shiftry's condition, and the lieutenant knew there wouldn't be a next time. Ever. Gran had landed on a broken Stop sign, the sharpened and splintered end of the pole going straight through his body.

"Oh, gods," Annie whispered. "Why did you come back?"

"We're a team, aren't we?" the Shiftry asked. "I couldn't just leave you."

"You can't just leave _us_," Annie protested.

"Don't worry about me." Gran closed his eyes. "Promise me, Rob… always fight for what you believe in." He wrenched his eyes open one last time, smiled at Rob, then went limp.

The Nimbasans approached the fallen soldier, shock in their eyes. Rob raised his hackles and growled at them, but all the fight had gone out of the rebels. There was a sense of horror in their eyes as they stared at Gran.

"Robert…" Static whispered, looking terrified. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

Rob dropped his shoulders and sat down, hanging his hand before Gran's body. _I should've made sure he stayed back. _He thought. _What kind of leader am I?_

Rayla approached them, looking sorrowful.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This didn't have to happen."

"None of this had to happen," Rob whispered, images floating before his eyes. The explosion at Mossdeep: Kona's death. The Nuvema Rebellion: Mali's death. The Castelia Bombing: Lily's death. And now…

_Everybody is dying,_ he thought, hope draining out of him. _And this battle has only begun._

* * *

**At the Castelian Battleground…**

"DUCK!" Marcus screamed as he zipped forward at light-speed. Mark, who'd been dueling with Shadow, hit the ground. Shadow wasn't so lucky. Marcus rammed into him and both of them slammed into Yubabah.

"Marcus, move!" Mark roared as he blasted out a fiery Flamethrower. Marcus, still dazed from his collision, looked up with a bleary "Whazat?" right before the searing beam plowed into him and sent him, Yubabah, and Shadow flying in perfect V formation.

"MARK!" Marcus screamed, summoning his wings and swooping below Yubabah before she could impale him. "THAT HURT!"

"YOUR FAULT!" Mark yelled back.

"HOW WAS THAT MY FAULT?!"

"SLOWPOKE!"

"Shut UP you two!" Lu yelled as she hurled herself at a Sceptile. "Focus on the fight!"

"Yes, ma'am!" both of the chortled.

Marcus flapped his wings with all his might as he commenced an aerial battle with Yubabah. The Honchkrow wailed with rage and dove at him, speeding in and out of the clouds. Marcus extended his wings and charged after her. The two of them clashed in a bizarre mix of magenta and green, with Marcus slashing furiously and Yubabah returning him blow for blow.

Mark was having more trouble with Shadow. The white Gengar had assumed his Mega Form and was darting about in the shadows, punching Mark in the beak, whopping him over the head, and tying the Blaziken's two hair-like feathers into knots and braids. Mark stomped about, set himself on fire several times, but still couldn't get a grip on Shadow.

Yubabah shrieked with pain as Marcus sliced her with Leaf Blade, but managed to retaliate with Steel Wing. Marcus was thrown sideways, and Yubabah soared after him with a Brave Bird. The attack punched into Marcus and slammed him into Mark. The two went tumbling over each other.

"Try _working together_, you idiots!" Lu yelled, rushing over and blasting Yubabah out of the sky with a perfectly-timed Flamethrower.

"It's not my fault! He's not working with me!" Marcus complained, his wings flickering out. "Aw, now I'm out of energy. This is all your fault!"

"How is that my fault?" Mark argued. "You're the one who ran into me!"

"You're the one who didn't get out of the way fast enough!"

"You're the one―"

"GUYS! STOP!" Lu shrieked. "Behind you!"

By some unspoken agreement, the two bickering Pokemon spun around and simultaneously fired Flamethrower and Solar Beam. Shadow went flying into the mob. Racing after him were Lu, Mark, and Marcus. Shadow attempted to resume his stance, but the Ninetales hit him in the face with her tail and left him for the other two to trample. Yubabah screeched and dove down, but Mark snatched her out of the sky and threw her to the ground, right on top of Shadow.

"Beat that!" Marcus yelled, jumping up and down on Yubabah. "Whoo! We finally did it!"

"You?" Mark asked. "You mean _me_. You did nothing!"

"Of course I did something! I defeated two Pokemon!"

"YOU DID NOTHING!"

"YES I DID!"

"GUYS!" Lu complained.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, things weren't going too well for Ralph.

He'd taken on Doomsday again, which was probably not a smart thing to do with his wounds half-healed and his head still spinning from the loss of blood. The shiny Absol pranced about him, fangs snapping and taunting his very existence.

"You?" She sneered. "Leader of the rebels?" Her eyes darkened. "You fool! You know nothing about being a leader! You care nothing for the carnage your foolish decisions create, nor do you understand what is at risk here. All you care for is your own purpose of overthrowing the government. Have you ever considered the consequences?" Her tail sliced through Ralph's skin with an Iron Tail. "You don't deserve to be a leader!"

Ralph was sent flying with a powerful Psycho Cut and barely avoided decapitation as Doomsday hurtled overhead with an X-Scissor. He struggled woozily to his feet, black spots dancing in his vision. He summoned a Bone Rush to counter Doomsday's next Psycho Cut and punched her away before she could get to her throat. However, the Absol was faster than he had anticipated and appeared behind him, sinking her fangs into his scruff. Ralph screamed.

"Let him go, you frosted strawberry!" a familiar voice yelled. Doomsday only had time to look up before Marcus slammed into her with an Aerial Ace. Mark came up behind her with a Flamethrower ready. The fire seared into the Absol's fur and her cloak was set on fire.

"You absolute morons," Doomsday hissed, looking angry but not hurt. "I will destroy you all!"

"Bring it!" Marcus screamed and flew at her again, but Doomsday had already grown wary of his wings. She leapt into the air before the Leafeon could strike and twisted, landing on Marcus's back. The Leafeon wailed as her claws dug into his skin and his wings shimmered out.

Ralph fired an Aura Sphere, forcing Doomsday to get off Marcus in order to dodge. She snarled at him, but Mark hurled another Flamethrower her way and she used Detect to dodge.

"Ralph, get out of here!" Marcus yelled, staggering to his feet. "We can take her!"

"But―"

"You're not going to be of any help 'till you get healed!" Mark urged. "Go! We'll hold her!"

"No!"

"Fools." Doomsday threw her head back as boulders fell from the heavens―Rock Slide. "The battleground here shall be your burial grounds!"

"Will you get me flowers, then?" Marcus asked, summoning his wings again.

The two Revolutionists ran at her, but Doomsday was more than a match for them. She ducked under Marcus's Leaf Blade, slashed his wings apart, and threw him aside. Marcus landed with a grunt as Mark closed in on Doomsday with a Fire Punch. Doomsday matched him blow for blow, Shadow Claw against the fiery punch. She blocked a punch, flipped over, kicking Mark in the face, and cut him open with a deadly blow. Mark stumbled away, claws clutching at his bleeding stomach, and Doomsday kicked him into the dirt. Ralph rushed forward, but Doomsday knocked him easily aside with a hefty blow. Her fangs bared, she was about to finish the kill when she sensed an unwanted presence.

"Ranark," she said with a disgusted growl. "What do you want?"

"I don't know―a good view of my favorite general friend losing her composure over two mere rebels?" The other general shrugged, casually hanging about his newest pit. "If you hadn't noticed already, Stary's already here. Her attack on the rebel towns has failed―that stupid magical wall Nacrene City put up is a _bit _too much to chew for her. Whatever. Thing is―Otri and Nova are heading in, too."

"They lost their battle, didn't they?" Doomsday wrinkled her nose. "I do not know why we hang around such fools." Her eyes gleamed. "A crowd can be useful, however."

Ranark frowned as his eyes met hers. "We can't lose this battle."

"As if I care," Doomsday said breezily. "I'm not going to hang around such a crowded place. The others will take credit for my kills."

"Why, you―" Ranark could only shout in anger as Doomsday disappeared in a flash of light. He glared at Ralph, who was trying to crawl away, but a Razor Leaf spun out of nowhere, followed by a battered but angry Marcus. Lu appeared at Mark's side with May, the healer doing her best to tend to the broken soldier. With a snarl, the Ninetales joined Marcus in his attack. Together, they jousted with Ranark, firing attacks of fire, water, and nature at each other.

They knew that this was the turning point in the war, and knew how important this battle was. That was why, no matter how painful their wounds were, Pokemon like Mark still stood and fought for what they believed in. Pokemon like Robert Shaw held their broken hearts and did their best to stand against this wave of oppression against everything they'd ever held dear. This was one of the final battles, if not the final battle. This was the deciding point in it all.

A roar came from the borders of the decimated city as the colors of the Shadow Force waved in the air. Otri and Nova stood before their regiments, eyes determined and wind ruffling their ranks. Several meters away, a cheer went up as an extremely (and ridiculously shiny) army appeared, led by Static and Rayla. The revolutionists and soldiers glared at each other. Static raised a paw in a salute to them all and shouted:

"**Let's finish this!"**

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LOG representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Character Creator, Chief Editor, and Video Maker

Anisa Krieg: Chief Artist


	24. Losses

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Losses**

"I don't even know where to start!" Marcus yelled as the new reinforcements poured onto the battlefield.

"I don't know, but isn't it _lovely _that we're dancing on the burned flesh of the dead?" Charnette cackled. "It's like sparkly flour! We should bake a pie with this."

"Charnette." Rachiel sighed. "Just _no_."

An explosion cleared a circle in the throng, and dark silhouettes appeared. Ranark was in the center, with Stary overhead and Otri and Nova flanking him. With the exception of Doomsday and Plasma, all the Shadow Force generals were present and ready to rend flesh from bone.

"Fools," the ninja growled. "This is your last battle!"

"Those are my lines!" Jason yelled, firing waffles into Ranark's face. The general shrieked with rage and ran after the blue pup. "AHHH! BAD IDEA! HELP!"

"Hey, keep your filthy paws off the children!" Lu whipped into existence, blocking Ranark's way. She shook her head and ducked a blow from the frog. "Tsk, tsk, darling. You should really learn some sympathy!"

"A fire-type," Ranark remarked coldly, "fighting a water-type?"

"Oh, no._ I'm_ not fighting you." Lu flicked her tail. "_He _is."

Marcus swooped out of the sky and fired a Solar Beam point-blank into the general's back. Ranark went sprawling forward, just in time to be toasted by a double Flamethrower, courtesy of Lu and Mark.

"Oh, and I'm fighting you too," Lu said and smacked her tails against his face.

Ranark growled with rage. Everything had been perfect, and now it was all falling apart! That foolish Doomsday, disappearing from the battlefield like a coward! Nova and Otri had failed to take Nimbasa City, which was already unforgivable, but the fact they'd lost over half their soldiers was maddening. Stary had failed, too, thrown back by the magical barriers that protected the rebelling towns.

_Nevertheless, it all ends here now! _Ranark hurled his shurikens, shattering Marcus's wings. The Leafeon fell, and Ranark knocked him back with a powerful Rock Smash. Marcus yelped and crashed into Mark's arms, bridal-style.

"Marry me?" he asked. Mark dropped him in disgust and rushed to engage the frog general in battle.

The Frogadier was too fast for Mark. He jumped into the air and threw all four Water Shurikens at once. One embedded itself in flesh on the charge and the other three caught the Blaziken on the back during the return spiral. Ranark's eyes flashed, and Mark howled with pain as the shurikens glowed and unleashed a bone-shattering blast. Mark was thrown clear of the explosion, his body smoking and his health dangerously low. Lumiere was instantly next to him, casting healing spells.

Lu and Marcus charged together. Ranark dodged Lu, only to have her flipped upwards and give him an old-fashioned whipping with her tails. Marcus entertained the general in a deadly dance of Razor-Leaf-at-your-feet, which Ranark just barely managed to dodge.

_This is impossible! _he thought, fighting off the two. _I defeated them before! Why is it that now…_

_ We _can't _be losing!_

_ Finish him! _Sir Cressrai howled in Marcus's mind. _Take my strength, by the name of the moon goddess! Rend the flesh from his fragile bones and―ACK!_

Marcus flew backward as Stary slammed into him with an awful wail. Fiery light shimmered around her as her Brave Bird sent Marcus flying. Lu cried out and fired a Flamethrower, but the Staraptor dipped out of range and hurtled towards the earth, the rush from her Aerial Ace enough to send Lu rolling back.

"We can't lose." Stary landed, fixing her sharp eyes on Ranark. The metal tips of her reinforced wings clicked menacingly. "You understand?"

Ranark snarled in reply and disappeared down a hole. Stary spread her wings with a _shin-clack _and gained about five feet in altitude before Marcus came flying down in an unintentional Body Slam that drove them both to the ground.

"Oh, I totally meant to do that!" Marcus yelled. "Ha! Beat that!" He punched Stary several times, and the general screeched in anger. She flapped her wings, the sharp tips catching Marcus's cheek and drawing blood.

"You absolute _fool_!"she screamed and charged him with a Drill Peck. Marcus dodged just in time for Lu's Flamethrower to knock Stary into the ground_―_right where Ranark decided to create an exit hole. Both generals went tumbling down the tunnel.

Mark staggered over, panting. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What would I _want _to think 'bout what you're thinking?" Marcus answered.

Mark grinned. "So you _are _thinking about what I'm thinking?"

"You guys are idiots," Lu said. "Finish them already!"

"Yes, m'lady!" the two chirped. Flame wreathed Mark's beak and golden light gathered in Marcus's maw. The tunnel rumbled with the might of the powered blast and Stary and Ranark exploded from the ground, sailing through the air and crash-landing in a mob of Revolutionists.

"Oh, you know," Mark remarked. "We actually make a pretty good tag team."

"Tag team?" Marcus demanded. "I did all the work!"

"All you did was get shot out of the_―_"

"At least _I _didn't get hit by the―"

"GUYS!" Lu complained.

Meanwhile, to their left, Ralph and Jebodiah were fighting against Shadow and Yubabah. The pink Honchkrow surged through the air again and again, but Jebodiah struck her with lightning before she could get close. Ralph was stomping on the ground, kicking Shadow where he laid hidden, and firing an occasional Aura Sphere down his throat.

"Stop it!" Shadow wailed, scrambling away from Ralph gave chase with a Bone Rush. "Ack! Ow! No! Yubabah!"

"Help!" Yubabah screamed. It seemed that without Doomsday's presence, both of their powers had crashed dramatically. They were no longer skilled soldiers in combat but frightened prey desperately trying to get away. "Shadow!"

In a last attempt to stand, the two Shadow Force soldiers came together. Their bodies glowed with an unholy light, leaching color from the air. The Gengar hopped into the Honchkrow's back, and Ralph and Jebodiah got ready. They charged through the air, faster than sound, their bodies a blur of magenta and white. Yubabah exerted a red hue as she prepared Sky Attack, while Shadow closed his eyes and began humming with an amber light.

"FINAL RESORT!" they screamed.

Ralph wasn't sure what happened next or happened first. Jebodiah unleashed a strike of lightning, but Yubabah simply flew through it, her body crackling with power. She slammed into Ralph and Jebodiah, sending them high into the air with Shadow, where the Gengar faced them with an unnerving grin.

"_Hail Doomsday_," he snarled and used Explosion.

A shock wave circulated the battlefield, rippling the ground and sending both allies and enemies flying. The pirate ships bobbed precariously in heaving waters and Umioni shouted an order lost in the wind. Ralph and Jebodiah screamed as they were shot through the air, ghostly fires wreathing their bodies.

When the blast zone cleared, neither Yubabah nor Shadow could be seen. Dazed Revolutionists and SF soldiers alike stared at the smoking crater. Medics surrounded Ralph and Jebodiah, who'd suffered the worst of the blast. Their teeth were chattering, their fur singed, and Jebodiah had passed out. But they were alive.

"Ralph!" Mark and Marcus ran over, followed by Lu.

"Oh, god, you look like a smoking slab of bacon!" Marcus yelped. "Are you alright?"

Ralph grunted in pain. "I'll be fine! Go out and get them!"

"Foolish rebels!" Ranark materialized, smoke surging powerfully about him. "Today, you die!"

It might've suited Ranark better if he remembered that Ralph was a Lucario who could sense auras. The moment the smoke passed before him, Ralph yelled "To your right!" and the Frogadier found himself running into Mark's flaming knuckles.

_Let me out! _Sir Cressrai yelled. _You need me to take him down!_

_ You're a ghost with no physical abilities! _Marcus thought back. _Shut up! _

Ranark hurled his fifth shuriken, a deadly black streak in the air. Marcus and Mark fell back, scrambling away from the horrible thing. Lu blasted it with a Flamethrower, but the weapon sliced easily through the attack and sent her flying.

"Lu!" Mark yelled. "Now you've done it!" he snarled, advancing on Ranark. "Feel my wra―"

Five meters away, the shuriken turned in its orbit and slammed into Mark. The Blaziken toppled face-first into the dirt, blood pouring from his impaled back. Ranark held out a webbed hand, and the weapon yanked itself from Mark's back, breaking bones, and flew back to its master.

Ranark's eyes fixed on Marcus, who was whimpering in a very un-heroic way. "Two down," he growled. "After I kill you before your leader, I'll let him taste his last steel!"

"Marcus, run!" Ralph yelled as May appeared beside him.

"Running!" Marcus screamed like a little girl as he dashed through duels and fencing matches. He sidestepped a Rhyperior and fell into Ranark. "HOW ARE YOU EVEN SO FAST?" Turning tail, he slammed again into the SF general and fell on his nose. "I hate ninjas!"

"You will feel the wrath of the shadows!" Ranark unleashed his four Water Shurikens, tossing Marcus into the air like a rag doll. The Leafeon managed to summon his wings at the last moment, swooping deftly through the air. He gained altitude, hoping Ranark couldn't follow. However, on their rebound, the shurikens tore through his wings and sent Marcus crashing towards the ground. Black spots danced in his vision, and exhaustion sapped his strength. Summoning his wings had spent more of his energy than he'd imagined, and he was close to passing out. Marcus was very aware of Ranark hurtling towards him, black shuriken in hand, light shattering off the sharp edges. The wind rushed past his ears. He struggled and managed one last thought before he passed out:

_Cressrai, GO!_

Ranark hurled his shuriken, and in the split nanosecond before it decapitated Marcus, a white glow wrapped around the Leafeon's body and a horrific shock wave tore through the air above the battlefield. Where Marcus was, a feather-winged Eevee of pale white glowed, pupilless yellow eyes aglow with power. The _Sword of Dreams _became a deadly black broadsword_―_the Sword of Nightmares_―_beside him. Two unlucky Pokemon nearby fell out of the air, frozen into glass, and shattered on the battlefield.

_Hello little mortals, _Sir Cressrai snarled. _Wanna play a game? _

Ranark's eyes widened as Cressrai struck out with a powerful swipe of his wings. The air about him was turned into fragments of sharp crystals, digging deep into the SF general's body. Ranark howled in pain and hurled his shurikens, but two rings of power materialized around Cressrai, deflecting them. Ranark caught his weapons and hurled them again, but with three strokes, Cressrai sliced through them all.

_I am the entourage of dreams, guardian of the crescent moon! _Cressrai roared. _And I will NOT be DENIED! _His eyes flashed like miniature suns and he raised the sword above him as he surged after the falling Ranark. _CELESTIAL STRIKE!_

The Pokemon battling below could only stare as a white crescent struck the air, shattering the winds. The crescent glowed with a horrible ripping sound like that of a sword through flesh, its image lingering in the air before finally exploding with an uproar. Ranark slammed into the ground, crushing allies and enemies, and laid there, motionless. Blood frothed his lips, and his vision blurred.

"Ranark, NO!" Stary swooped in as the Revolutionists about prepared to deal the final blow. "Back away, you cowards, and fight _me_!" With a swipe of her sharpened wings, she sent Pokemon flying left and right. "BRING IT ON!" An explosion rocked the battlefield, and the Revolutionists scrambled back from the general.

"Oh, Ame dear!" Charnette yelled as she raced into the battlefield, detonating spells left and right. A Shuppet went up in flames. A Dusknoir flew twenty feet back with dark vines draining his life force. "Having fun?"

"It's like playin' with lil' puppets!" Amethyst now had three fire sticks, proof of her victories over her own kind, who were unfortunate enough to face her in battle. She flipped over, kicking an Aggron in the snout, and sent the poor dear flying back with a toasty Overheat. "Pathetic!"

"Incoming!" Rachiel bounded past and ducked as Nova flew overhead. Xeno hurled herself forth from the ground and gave the Noivern a boost from behind, sending Nova crashing into Otri. "Amethyst, Charnette, mind helping?"

"Yep!" Charnette kicked a Nuzleaf in the face. "But, you know, the fun's in dying! Let's go!"

"You idiot!" Otri screeched as Nova flapped about, trying to disengage herself. "Let me go! Ah! My sunglasses!" He wailed as Nova sat on his snazzy shades. "You'd better pay for that, batgirl!"

"I have much more to worry about than your pathetic sunglasses!" Nova hissed. "Unhand me, jerkface!"

"Attack!" Rachiel shouted.

The four Revolutionists charged towards the arguing SF generals, who were quite unaware that they were about to be beaten to a pulp. Charnette expertly fired a Shadow Ball, sending the two flying in different directions. Rachiel tackled Otri in the air and laced her tail around his neck, bringing the general over her head in a spiral and slamming him into the ground, where Xeno was eager to deliver an Ice Punch. Nova, flying the other way, was blinded by the fires set to her silky fur. Amethyst threw three fire sticks consecutively in an elegant yet deadly juggling act, clipping the Noivern's wings.

"Hi, dear," Charnette purred, standing on Nova's back. "How much does it take to kill someone already suffering from a curse?" Her remaining eye flashed emerald, and Nova shrieked as the bones in her left wing shattered. She fell towards the ground.

Rachiel saw Nova falling and kicked Otri into the air. Xeno hopped up from behind her and Mach Punched Otri through the sky, where he promptly crashed into Nova and knocked the two out of combat.

Well, at least _Otri _was knocked out of combat. Nova shrieked as power and pain rushed through her body. She struggled against the surge, screeching, but it was too powerful. Her body started glowing. She rose into the air, despite her broken wing, and a sonic boom shook the air.

"No!" she wailed as the light corrupted her. Her eyes blazed, her pupils disappeared, and she bolted into the air, surrounded by tendrils of power.

"Oh, this isn't good." Rachiel cursed as Berzerk Nova dominated the air, charging up. "TAKE HER DOWN BEFORE SHE FINISHES HER SPEECH!"

"_FOOLS!_" Nova screamed. "_I NEED NOT DECLARE MY GLORY BEFORE MORTALS! MY GLORY SHALL BE WRITTEN IN LETTERS OF YOUR BLOOD!_"

"How gory," Xeno said as Nova blasted the ground before her. "RUN!"

Meanwhile, nearby, Marcus was having a bit of a problem getting his body back.

_CRESSRAI STOP! _Marcus howled.

_ I WILL NOT STOP THIS BODY IS MINE NOW! _the winged Eevee cried with glee. _YOU MADE A MISTAKE GIVING ME CONTROL! NOW I AM FINALLY REBORN ON NEW WINGS! HAHAHAHA! _Cressrai swung his sword, slicing two birds out of the air, then froze when he saw Nova. _Who dares to dominate the skies? _he snarled. _DIE, MORTAL!_

_ CRESSRAI THAT IS THE FREAKIN BAT GIRL GENERAL OF THE SHADOW FORCE WHO WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GET CLOSER!_

_ THEN I SHALL DIE IN GLORY!_

_ BUT _I _DON'T WANT TO!_

"_YOU!" _Nova shrieked as the white angel zipped closer. She blasted him with a Hyper Beam, but it was deflected by the Sword of Nightmares. She wailed with rage. "_HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE MY CHAOS!"_

_ BOW TO ME, MORTAL! _Cressrai cried.

_ "YOU BOW TO ME, MORTAL!"_

_ NO, YOU!_

_ "YOU!"_

"Well this is interesting," Charnette said, cackling. "I say we get popcorn."

"He just might be able to take Nova down!" Rachiel smacked an opponent in the cranium. "Go, Marcus!"

_FOOLISH MORTAL, _Cressrai screamed. _THIS IS YOUR LAST FIGHT!_

_"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?!_" Nova wailed. "_DIE, FOOL!_"

_ YOU DIE FIRST! _Sir Cressrai flipped through the air, his sword an arc of pure energy above his head. He rushed towards Nova, who closed her wings around herself. _HA! HIDE IN FEAR, MORTAL!_

Nova's eyes glowed, and her wings struck Cressrai full in the face. A blinding beam plowed into the flying Eevee and sent him hurtling towards the air. Cressrai's light faded, and Marcus reappeared again, smoke trailing from his body.

"I'LL CATCH YOU BUDDY!" Mark ran about on the ground, but Nova blasted him in the rear end and he was punted into two other Pokemon, knocking him out. Lu raced forward, but Nova raked the earth with another beam and sent the Ninetales crashing into a medic tent. Marcus hurtled to the ground, groaned, and passed out.

Stary stared in horror at Nova. "NO! Snap out of it, Nova!" she yelled, taking to her wings. Nova snarled and unleashed a Hyper Beam, but the Staraptor dodged and plowed into her with a Brave Bird. Her body crackled from the effort, but Nova seemed not to have taken damage. The Noviern sliced out with her wings and fired a beam into Stary, sending the general plummeting into the ground.

"Good news!" Rachiel yelled, racing over to the tent where May was treating Ralph. "All the generals from the other side are out!"

"Bad news!" Xeno bolted in. "Nova's on the loose!"

"Oh," Charnette added, materialize. "Also, she's right above us."

All five Pokemon looked up as a beam shot through the ceiling and blew the tent apart.

* * *

**Meanwhile, from another point of view…**

Rob didn't think it'd be too hard to take down a model.

Apparently, he was wrong. Rayla was amazingly fast despite her ridiculous sparkly outfit. She danced and pirouetted through all his attacks. It was probably good that she insisted on doing things in such a flashy way. Otherwise, Rob would've already been beaten to a glittery pulp.

"Glimmer, dear!" Rayla called, jumping gracefully over Rob as he slashed at her. "Shall we?"

"Yes!" Glimmer cried. "Let's―"

Annie snarled, "Oh, no you don't!" Before the Emolga could come to Rayla's aid, Annie hopped on her back.

Nothing like having a Pokemon five times heavier than you jump on your spine. Glimmer wailed and plummeted towards the ground. Right before she impaled herself on Amasa, Annie jumped off, and the two rebels went two feet into the turf.

"Well, at least your being fat has some use," Jazz chortled. "After this, you really need to go on a diet."

"I'm a Metal-type! I can't control how much I weigh!"

"You can't seem to control the size of your stomach, either."

"RAWWHR!" Demo wailed as Static hurled him overhead. The purple giant smashed into a Rhyperior rebel, effectively knocking them both out.

"Demo!" Annie yelled.

"How does one throw something around ten times their weight?" Jazz wondered.

"Jazz, do you really want me to tell you?" Annie asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Annie picked her up and hurled her at Static.

"AHHHH!" Jazz screamed. "HI THERE LIZARD BYE!"

"What in―" Static looked up just in time for Jazz to bowl him over. The two crashed into Rob, who smashed into Rayla, who, in an effort to disengage herself, sent the whole pack down Amasa and Glimmer's crater, where they landed on one very spiky wrecking ball.

"My SPINE!" Amasa wailed.

"Can you STOP being so SPIKY?" Glimmer screamed.

"I HATE YOU ANNIE!" Jazz howled.

"Not sorry!" Annie yelled back, right before Shock hurtled by overhead and sent her into the pit. "AHHHHH!"

"Now are you sorry?" Jazz asked as the Mawile crashed down beside her.

"For myself, you idiot. Get me out of here!"

As they fought to escape, Rayla turned to Rob. She'd landed to the side, and was apart from the pile of Pokemon.

"I know you're rethinking everything," Rayla said, seemingly oblivious to the fact a full-scale riot was going on. "I know the others have told you such things before, but I will confirm it again, and confirm it for the last time. _This _is your last warning, Robert Shaw. There is no turning back after this battle. This is your last chance to change, to seek salvation. And you must hurry, for of the two paths left in your future, one is narrowing already."

Rob shook her words off. "Stop that! Stop trying to twist my mind! I won't listen to any more lies!"

"Are they lies to you because I have lied," Rayla asked gently, "or is it because my words go against everything you've ever believed in?"

Rob snarled and launched himself at her, but Rayla dodged and leaped out of the hole. Rob, with some effort, scrambled after her until they were standing on the open field again.

"Your mind is in confusion, your heart is torn asunder," Rayla said. "I know that trust is hard to come by, but I beg you to believe in me just this once. You are a good Pokemon, Robert, but you've chosen a dark path. There is hope for you yet if you turn back now―hope before the path of death becomes your only path." Far above, the clouds broke and a weak beam of sunlight streamed through, shrouding Rayla in a bright hue. For a moment, she glowed, and in that moment she was more than just a mortal.

Then a terrific explosion happened overhead, and the glow faded. Rob looked up in horror to see a very familiar white figure streaking through the sky, and the small dot of the general Ranark falling to the ground.

"Oh, no. Not the death-bringing Eevee!" Jazz complained, crawling out of the pit. "I don't want to be gutted again!"

Annie snorted. "It's not like you had any guts in the first place."

"Attack!" Static yelled, and Jazz screeched as she was blasted by a powerful charge of Thunder. Annie dodged―barely―and managed to punch Static upside the head. Static flew into the air, landing on Shock, who was hovering woozily around like he'd short-circuited.

"Shock, zap him!" Annie yelled.

Shock blinked. "Zap who?" he asked just before the Heliolisk brought a Rock Tomb down on him. Shock's body sparked as he was buried.

"No!" Rob hurled himself forward, but Static danced out of the way and slashed down with Cut. Rob ignored the pain and clamped his jaws on the lizard's shoulder, biting down hard. Up ahead, Cressrai and Nova seemed to be having a very interesting rap battle, which Rob didn't have time to sit back and enjoy.

"Get him!" Glimmer and Amasa appeared. The Jolteon sank his fangs into Rob's hind leg, while Glimmer flew overhead, knocking him off Static. Rob howled with pain and kicked Amasa into the rocks, where Annie fired a well-aimed Ice Beam and made a sparkling ice sculpture. Glimmer snarled and charged, but Jazz tackled her out of the air and put her out of commission.

Rob panted, blood streaming from his body. Rayla and Static were being assaulted by a group of SF soldiers. Glimmer and Amasa were out of the game, however, so were Demo and Shock. The Mightyena lieutenant glanced at Jazz and Annie, who looked worse for wear but still pumped with energy.

Then his gaze landed on Cressrai and Nova. He remembered Cressrai's defensive rings of power and that deadly sword. Though Nova was strong, Rob had seen those rings of power before, and he was doubtful that even Nova could be healed from the terrible effects of Cressrai's sword. His attention was riveted on the winged Eevee as he charged towards Nova. _No!_

"We've got to save Nova!" Rob yelled, just in time to see Sir Cressrai sent flying. Nova screeched in triumph and turned her attention to Group R.

"Forget saving Nova," Annie yelped. "Save ourselves!"

They turned and fled just as the Noivern obliterated the ground behind them.

* * *

Ralph didn't think things could get more chaotic.

He was wrong.

Charnette and Amethyst ran about, trying to protect the medics from Nova. Rayla and Static were chasing a trio of Shadow Force soldiers, while Xeno attempted to assist them with a―was that a laundry pole? Rachiel was dueling with a huge Tyranitar who did not look as friendly as Trent the Tank, Lumiere was trying to keep his team together, and, of course, Jason was hurling waffles at everything.

At least he was a good pitcher. Ralph watched as Jason hurled three waffles into the mouth of an enemy Liepard, who fell under the sheer novelty of being assaulted by breakfast. A barrage of tasty poffins zipped by and a Gogoat pitched backward into the dirt.

"Take that!" Jason yelled.

Rachiel appeared next to Ralph, panting. She'd disabled her opponent, but the Tyranitar had left a nasty bruise on the side of her face. Both of them winced as Nova soared overhead, carving a blistering trench in her wake and leaving carnage behind.

"We've got to take her down," the Houndoom growled. "Where's Ron and his cannons?"

"They ran out of ammunition an hour ago," Jason piped up, braining a Mawile with a waffle and kicking her into Rayla. "Besides, I don't think shooting the enemy with Tamato berries works."

Rachiel snorted. "Kid, you're participating in a battle where waffles and poffins are right up there with bombs and grenades. Get a grip."

"There has to be _some _way!" Ralph gritted his teeth. "If we attack her together―"

"She's regenerating health too fast for us to inflict any damage," Rachiel said grimly. "If we're going to knock her out, we're going to have to do it in one try."

"The ultimate moves," Ralph suggested slowly. "Do you think―"

Rachiel coughed. "And how many of us know the ultimate moves, exactly?"

"Magic?" Xeno yelled, bopping a Mightyena over the head with her laundry pole. The beast crumpled to the ground.

"I thought you hated magic," Ralph said.

"I do, but if that's gonna take Nova out of the fight, then I'm with it!"

"Charna?" Ralph yelled. "Do you think you can―"

"Slightly busy here, darling!" Charnette whipped to one side as Nova slashed at her. "What do you want?"

"Can you knock Nova out?"

Charnette ducked as Amethyst smacked the bat with a firestick. "Ralphie dear, magic has its limits. Sadly, I don't believe I have enough power to send her soul up in flames at the moment. We're all going to die!"

"Wonderful," Rachiel grumbled. "Any more genius ideas?"

"We've got no choice," Ralph said, gripping his bone club. "All the other generals are down. If we knock Nova out, the rest of the Shadow force should be thrown into confusion, and then we can―" He stopped as he noticed Rachiel staring at him. "What?" he demanded.

"Ralph, that's brilliant!" she exclaimed. "All the generals are out, so the soldiers aren't getting any orders!"

"But Nova―"

"Look, does she look like she's on any side right now?"

Xeno grunted. "You've got a point there."

Rachiel raised her voice into a triumphant howl. "All the Shadow force generals are down!" she yowled. "They're just frightened prey waiting to be slaughtered. _Beat them back to the Northern Kingdom!_"

The Shadow Force scattered in confusion as the Revolutionists charged forward, cutting them down. At the docks, two black ships sank as the pirates fired a well-aimed cannon. Beams and bolts zipped through the air, and the Shadow Force's former pride and confidence withered as they slowly started to retreat.

"No!" a Mightyena yelled. "HOLD YOUR GROUND!"

Rayla dashed over. "YOU CAN'T TRUST THE GROUND!" she yelled and tackled the Mightyena. The wolf howled in pain as her body crackled with electricity. The Shadow Force soldiers screamed and started running again.

Charnette chuckled. "Well, Sparky's got a point when she says you can't trust the ground." Her good eye flashed emerald, and a green glow enveloped her. "Not when you're on _my _playground!"

Explosion trembled through the ground, and the Shadow Force soldiers were tossed up here and there. The Revolutionist's aerial units got into action, knocking Pokemon out of the air and sending them back into the blast zones. Charnette's magic spell was continued by the various mages around, creating a chain reaction of ferocious power.

"Retreat!" an SF soldier yelled in panic. "Retre-ahhhhh!" Amethyst brained him with a stick and he went down writhing.

"FOOLS!" Stary had somehow regained consciousness. "STAND YOUR GROUND!"

"You can try." Charnette purred, and Stary looked up just in time to be zapped by green magic. She screamed as fires devoured her. "Poor dear. It looks like we're having fried chicken for dinner!"

"Stary!" Ranark staggered over, holding his guts in. He didn't make it far before Berzerk Nova blasted the ground at his feet and he went flying. "Whose _side _are you on?!" The general howled.

"Do we run?" an SF soldier asked his friend.

"SLAY THEM OR BE FLAYED!" Stary screamed.

"RUNNNNNNN!" A mob of Shadow Force recruits fled the field, leaving smoke in their wake.

"We run," the friend decided, and the two joined the runaway parade. "SAVE YOURSELVES!"

"COWARDS!" Stary screeched, her plumage seared. "DESERTERS! _GET THE HELL BACK HERE!_"

"Been there, done that!" a soldier yelled back. "Bye!"

Ralph charged forward, giving fleeing soldiers a boost with a whap of his stick. Rachiel and Xeno flanked him, sending soldiers flying every which way. The SF soldiers raced desperately across the battlefield, tripping over the fallen as they made their way to their camps, where several portals were being hastily created.

Charnette laughed darkly. "Oh, pretty little portals." She purred. "What'll happen if I destroy you with your shipment inside?" She started chanting under her breath. As Ralph watched, one of the swirling portals shuddered, and its casters backed skittishly away. Then the magical doorway imploded with a flash, the explosion echoing the screams of the unfortunate.

That was all very well, but they'd forgotten about Nova. The bat general swooped out of the sky, annihilating a front of soldiers. Revolutionists and SF soldiers alike went flying. Ralph struggled to get a shot on Nova, but Stary snarled and lunged at him with a Brave Bird.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFIED!" Nova screamed. "FOR I AM THE ETERNAL NIGHTMARE! THE IMMORTAL MAIDEN! THE―"

In a split-second, Ralph made the right decision. He dove out of the way, and Stary flew overhead, crashing into Nova. With a helpful blast of green from Charnette, the two went tumbling into the nearest portal. Amethyst, with a graceful twirl and kick, sent Otri and Ranark flying after them. A mob of enemy soldiers panicked and stampeded the magical doorway, fleeing. The portal rumbled and closed, leaving the more unfortunate Shadow Force soldiers staring around in bewilderment.

"Now, dearies," Charnette stepped forward. "Care to surrender?"

* * *

**After the battle…**

"The First and Second Regiments suffered the brunt of the attack," Lumiere reported. The mayors (via Psÿche), lieutenants, and generals were sitting in a large tent on the battlefield. Umioni was also there, along with two other pirates―commanders of his other ships. "We've lost a good five hundred soldiers over the course of the battle. Another hundred are MIA."

"Third Regiment's fine," Charnette said with a flick of her tail. "We've lost about a hundred mages, but the others are all accounted for."

Mark rubbed a bump on his head. Marcus, his new lieutenant, sat smartly next to him, looking beat-up but triumphant. "Fourth Regiment managed to pull through alright. I guess it's cuz we were held back until the second hour of the battle."

"Not to mention about half your so-called soldiers were hanging around on the sidelines like cowards," Rachiel muttered.

Mark's eyes flared. "_Pardon _me?"

"That's not the point," Lumiere said quickly. "Let's discuss what went wrong first, and what went right."

"Let's get a good summary of the battle first," Mayor Mack suggested. "It might help."

Static sat forward. "Our battle was planned out perfectly. Two regiments came charging down the hill like we expected. We'd cleared out the houses and rallied those willing to fight in the streets with a few, ah, rather _shiny _tricks. They were no match for us." He glanced at Rayla. "There _was _a point where they got to Rayla and threatened to kill her, but I think the mayor tidied that up well."

"Oh, I didn't think they _really _meant to kill me," Mayor Rayla said cheerfully. "I mean, the lieutenant that captured me was really just a cute fluffy wolf. Speaking of cute fluffy wolves―"

"_Not _speaking of cute fluffy wolves, for the Nuvema Revolutionists, we did our send-two-regiments-in-first-and-then-swap," Rachiel cut in. "That was pretty much it on our side."

Umioni raised his head as the others looked at him. "My ship _Charon _was badly damaged, but the crew suffered no major casualties. As for my other two ships, we stayed far enough from land so that only the aerial units were able to get to us. We were able to knock those out easily, and thus suffered nothing fatal." He paused. "As for the rogues, they aided us in taking out the majority of the two regiments sent to take Nimbasa City. Zamza didn't give me all the details, but they were able to launch an ambush using Sandstorm and Blizzard."

Static frowned. "That's strange. I didn't see anything."

"I did," Rayla said. "There was a white-and-caramel zen up in the hills sometime before we were attacked. I think it's sad the ambush had to have _caramel _in it. Caramel looks, sounds, even _tastes _sweet. I just _can't _bear to _think _that such a _gorgeous _color would be used in the―"

"That's enough," Rachiel interrupted roughly, turning to Umioni with interest. "The majority of two regiments, you say? How many did the rogue have on their side?"

"I did not receive clear details on that." Umioni shifted uncomfortably. "And I've lost contact with Zamza since."

Xeno snorted. "They probably did a hit-and-run and suffered no casualties. Typical for creepy folks."

"Ah, but a battle without deaths can't be called a battle, can it?" Charnette cackled. "Oh, dear, to think they had _no _casualties… such innocence."

Xeno frowned at her but continued. "I think the main problem on our side of the battle was the regiments swap-a-roo we tried. There was just too much chaos, and towards the end of the battle, everybody was out there fighting whether we wanted them to or not."

"In future battles, it might be a good idea to just have two regiments as backups, but no switching," Rachiel said.

The other generals nodded.

From the computer screen, Plume spoke up from her seat next to Aronel. "I believe the major flaw in our fair city Nacrene's role in protecting our cities was the lack of magic users. As the battle with the Shadow Force's first regiment neared the end, many of our mages had passed out or had suffered grievious mental wounds. I don't believe we can withstand another assault anytime soon."

"Plume is correct," Mayor Aronel said. "We must seek out a better way to protect our fair cities."

"What about the cities that kinda don't matter?" Mayor Airavata asked.

Mack frowned at him. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, take Striaton for example―"

Mayor Akhelios bolted to his feet. "_Pardon _me, good sir, but what exactly do you have against _my _good city?"

"I'm just pointing out the fact it's been burnt to a crisp and there's kinda no point in protecting it," Vata said. "All _your _good city is doing is wasting our defensive resources."

"Why you little―"

"Gentlemon, stop," Mack interrupted. "This isn't the time to argue. We have to start thinking about ways to protect ourselves so Nacrene City won't have to do it for us."

"Perhaps the Outposts long abandoned by the Shadow Force can be of some use," Mayor Twilight suggested. "If we keep a certain amount of soldiers at each outpost like the Shadow Force did, we can be forewarned, and to be forewarned is forearmed."

"It might spread our defenses too thin," Plume warned. "You have not stood against the might of the Shadow Force's strongest Regiment. _We _have."

Twilight made a face, but offered no other opinion.

"I think we should try out the outposts thing," Rachiel put in. "That way, we can easily send troops to wherever needed from the nearest outpost."

"We don't have that many soldiers on reserve, however," Mark pointed out. "If we're really going to go with the Outposts, then we're going to have to take soldiers out of the Regiments to guard them, which will weaken the army as a whole."

"It's a risk we have to take," Lumiere said. "We've come so far now thanks to the cities and towns backing us up. We must protect our roots, or we won't be able to go on farther."

"Then it's decided?" Rachiel asked. Nobody challenged her. "Good. Continuing?"

"As reluctant as I am, I have to say that our sparkly tricks won't work forever," Rayla said, finally getting serious. She sipped from a cup of jasmine tea. "Those Shadow Force soldiers will learn to see through them. We won this time only thanks to the element of surprise, but we cannot win with surprise forever."

"I agree with the mayor," Static said. "We did well enough in our hometown, but by the time we got to Castelia, we weren't able to hold against the Shadow Force. We lost many a loyal fighters there." Rayla sniffled at the last part. Static patted her on the back. "We either need to conjure new tricks, or learn better fighting moves."

"I think we can all agree that our soldiers must train," Lumiere said. "You all saw Ranark and Doomsday dominating the battlefield. They weren't exactly attacking in an orderly fashion, but they were strong, and many died at their claws."

The others nodded grimly. How could they forget those two generals? Whirling through the ranks of the Revolutionists, spraying blood across the battlefield…Doomsday's claws in Scarlet's throat…

"Allies, if I may," Aronel spoke up quietly. "From what I heard, the recklessness of your leader, Ralph, was also a flaw in your battle style."

Ralph bristled aggressively, but that cold voice carried on. "Lumiere told me about Scarlet's death, and your reaction to it. Must I teach you the ways of the general?" Even via cyberspace, the mayor's eyes carried much authority and weight. "A general cannot show favoritism, for it will waylay your judgement. You must treat everyone―friend, family, and stranger―equally."

The Stoutland mayor watched Ralph's face carefully. He saw pain, anger, and indignance.

Amethyst spoke up. "I hate to agree with da ol' mutt, but he's right. Ralphie's gotta train."

"I second that," Rachiel said. "Ralph, don't get me wrong―I have nothing against the way you act, but it's vital that you become stronger. You saw how powerful the generals from the other side were. We have to be stronger than them."

"Why don't we generals all train together?" Mark suggested. "Marcus and I can train Ralph, especially."

"Yeah!" Marcus piped up. "Now that _I'm _back, I can totally whip Ralph into shape."

Ralph gritted his teeth, but he knew they were right. Besides, he _did _want to get stronger. He wasn't going to let another friend die because of him again. "I'm in."

They continued discussing late into the night, pointing out more flaws in their battle styles and what needed to be done to fix them. Aronel watched this all with a cool eye, nodding when agreement was due and speaking up when the conversation strayed from the topic. Inside his brilliant mind, however, his thoughts were quite irrelevant to the discussion.

He wondered, suspiciously, why exactly Scarlet had appeared…

* * *

**On the shores of Castelia Bay…**

Vindictus hopped forward, muttering. "Dark Stardust. Gamma factors enhances. Neutralizing factor needed." He peered at the dark soil, then looked up at Jebodiah, who held a ceramic jar. "Sorry, friend Jebodiah. Vindictus could not find good cure. All Vindictus's fault." The Noctowl hopped around, blinking rapidly.

The Raichu let out a long sigh. He remembered the day Billy had first gotten hurt, so long ago. He remembered that bright magical laser ripping through the air, trapping Billy in that lava bubble. He remembered Ralph staring, uncomprehendingly, at Billy's limp body. "It's not your fault."

"Vindictus should've found a way," the Noctowl muttered. "Found a way. A better way. Ingredients for finding spell: Oran Berry, Fluffy Tail…"

Jebodiah stepped forward. There was something forming in his mind, something dark and crimson. Someone had to be blamed for Billy's death. Someone _must _be blamed for Billy's death. The Treecko had died, not because he needed to, but simply because _someone _was too weak_. Someone _had made mistakes, and because of those mistakes, lives had been lost.

Jebodiah had joined the Revolutionists because of what the Shadow Force had done to Accumula. But now, he realized that what had happened to Accumula had happened because _someone _had provoked the Shadow Force.

Darkrai had promised peace. And there would've been peace, if _someone _hadn't been satisfied with who the new ruler was…

Jebodiah removed the lid of the jar. Billy's ashes laid was no blood now. No pain. No fear. Just ashes.

How sad, that he couldn't be buried at his hometown…

But again, Billy was just one of the hundreds, even _thousands_, of soldiers who'd given their lives to a Revolution that maybe, just _maybe_,_ did not need to start_.

The Raichu knelt and dug a hole, far from the watermark. Vindictus fluttered over next to him, concerned.

So really, what were the Revolutionists fighting for? Freedom? All the chaos had come because _someone had started a Revolution, _not because Darkrai was bad at ruling the world. In fact, Darkrai hadn't even been given a chance to show his abilities in ruling. So what if he'd made some laws to protect his own kind? So what if he was an Immortal? Did that mean he didn't deserve the seat of the Ultimate Leader?

Slowly, Billy's ashes floated down into the pit.

Darkrai was the Ultimate Leader for a reason. He had won that seat fairly. He had achieved that position because more than half of the voters deemed him eligible to _be _the leader. He hadn't gotten it through force. He hadn't gotten it through blackmail. He was the leader because _so many Pokemon believed in him…_

"Friend." Vindictus frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Can you make objects that can counter a certain spell?" Jebodiah asked without looking up.

Vindictus blinked. "Well, yes. Vindictus _does _know some magic…"

"Then I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

**At the Anville Town base…**

"This is all your fault!"

"Oh, you're blaming _me_, you skinless frog?" Doomsday snarled. "What about the _wonderful _fighting the stupid batgirl and that worthless _rubbish _of a rock star put up?"

"It's not my fault!" Nova argued furiously. "I wouldn't have been knocked out of control if not for Otri! He did practically nothing except get in the way!"

"Oh, so it's _my _fault now, yo?" Otri hissed. "It _you _hadn't started glowing and annihilating everybody like the freak you are, maybe we wouldn't have lost!"

"Shut up, you idiots!" Stary barked, and the other generals fell silent. "This doesn't matter anymore! The truth remains―we _lost a battle. _Do _none _of you realize how serious this is?"

The room was quiet. Stary continued speaking in a malicious voice. "Is this really the time to start blaming each other? We _all _did something wrong, and all of those wrongs combined together made us lose the battle!"

"If we're talking about who did what wrong, I'd say Otri failed the most miserably," Ranark remarked. "How many did you kill, _great pop star?_"

"At least I didn't go around blowing up my own troops!" Otri growled. "Which is much more than I can say for Nova!"

"If you haven't flown into me, I wouldn't have turned berserk!" Nova retorted angrily. "Do _none _of you know how to deal with me when I'm in that form?"

"We could kill you right here and now," Doomsday murmured quietly. "It would help with future battles."

"Doomsday!" Stary snapped, but her voice was drowned out. Ranark was snarling at Otri, who was growling at Nova, who was screaming right back at the Krookodile. The Staraptor put her head in her wings as Ranark jumped Doomsday, plowing into Nova. Of course, Otri had to get into the fight as well, punching and biting everything within his reach.

"Stop this. Now!" A cold voice froze them all. Stary looked up to see the slender form of Plasma. The Luxray's eyes burned like melting gold. Doomsday gave a soft hiss and backed away from Ranark's throat.

"Our lord Darkrai is doing business in the Northern Region," Plasma informed them cooly. "He has not heard of your defeat yet. May I remind you that we are all at fault for this? Most armies win with teamwork. I see no teamwork between any of you. Perhaps it's time you all reconsider your position."

Ranark sneered, but stayed silent as he faded into the shadows. Doomsday tossed her head and teleported. Nova and Otri glared at each other one last time and stumped off in different directions, leaving Stary and Plasma alone.

The Staraptor sighed. "Thanks, Plasmie."

Plasma sighed as well and sat down beside her. He said nothing, but his eyes were tired and it was clear from the sag on his shoulder that he hadn't been sleeping. His sword was sheathed carefully at his side, but even the gleam of the blade seemed dull.

"Are you alright?" Stary asked.

Plasma's face was shadowed. "I just wonder what exactly it is that we're fighting for…"

* * *

**In the middle of the sea…**

The sea sparkled, calm and beautiful. Only a faint ripple disturbed the surface. Below, uncertain shapes shifted about. Land Pokemon knew nothing of this certain patch of the sea, but to the sea dwellers, this place was known as the eighth province―the province of Hydrania, under the rule of Sir Edlyn, who might be better known by his breed than his name.

A water sprout bubbled forth, and the sleek form of a small horse appeared. His dark eyes searched his environment carefully, and his red mane formed an impressive crest about his single horn. His hooves were dark blue, his tail of a lighter hue, and his aura glowed with the radiance of an Immortal. A glimmering pendant marked him as the ruler of the province of Hydrania.

"Well met, Keldeo."

Sir Edlyn, Keldeo, glanced upwards to see what should've been obvious―Latias and Latios hovering in the air with a chariot strung out behind them. Cobalion, the one who'd spoken, was on Latios's back. The other Swords of Justice, along with Meloetta, Mew, and the sisters Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie, were stuffed in the back of the chariot.

"Long time no see," Keldeo said, walking easily on the water as on land. "I heard from Victini you needed my help."

"Speaking of the red mouse, where _is_ Victini?" Azelf piped up.

Keldeo flicked his tail. "He went off to see if he could convince other legendaries to join."

"So you'll join us, the Seekers?" Cobalion asked.

Keldeo nodded. "Someone must put an end to the injustice in the mortal realm. I can't have the war affecting the Sea Empire, either."

"So, any idea on how to solve this?" Mesprite asked.

"Easy!" Latios said. "We find Darkrai, punch him in the head, and dump him in the deepest, darkest dungeon."

Latias sighed. "We've already discussed this, Latios. We can't touch Darkrai without being dragged into the Reversed World! Have you ever been to the Reversed World before?"

"Well, no."

"Yeah, and you don't want to."

"What about Celebi?" Keldeo asked. "Giratina's interference can be put to a stop if we change history. If we have the Seer travel back and make sure Uxie's verdict wasn't broken―"

"Not going to work," Verizon interrupted. "For one, Celebi can only be summoned at its shrine in Johto. On another note, do you honestly think Groudon and Kyogre would listen to Celebi?"

Cobalion nodded. "It's not one of our options. It's useless to get Celebi's attention, anyway."

"So what do we do now?" Terrakion asked. "We can't get any of the legendaries to help, we can't even get to Darkrai, and there's not changing the past."

"Look on the bright side," Meloetta said. "Kalos and Hoenn are free, and the other regions will be soon as well, with the exception of Sinnoh and maybe Unova. Most of the mortal realm is on our side."

"Agreed," Mew said. "And thanks to the mortal contacts we have, we have most of the sacred artifacts gathered. Darkrai won't be getting to them anytime soon."

"Speaking of the artifacts, didn't we also get the Azure Flute?" Latios asked. "Why don't we just use it to summon Arceus?"

Everyone looked at Mew, who'd been in charge of all the artifacts.

"I left the flute with the legendary birds," she said.

"Oh, well, that's _perfect_," Latias grumbled.

"Arceus can't fix everything," Mew said. "I know my father more than you do."

"Still, it'd be pretty awesome to see him kick Giratina and Darkrai's butts," Latios said.

"I think it'll suit us well to see exactly how much influence Giratina has over the mortal realm," Cobalion decided. He brought out a small round stone―the Wish Stone. "It may also do us well to summon a certain ally of ours…" His eyes flashed in the sun.

"Well, then," Latias said cheerily. "That's the plan! Welcome to the team, Keldeo," she added with a glance at the horse. "Hop on!"

Keldeo did. The two flying Pokemon buckled under his additional weight.

Latias coughed. "Bro, do you see what I see?"

Latios nodded. "We're gonna need a bigger chariot."

* * *

**In a dark cave…**

"Report our casualties."

Zamza looked up uneasily. "We've lost a dozen, and Streamline is still recovering under the healers' care." His expression was grim. "It's not likely that he'll survive, but―"

"Three whole teams," Lunis spat out from his seat beside the Serperior. "For those pesky rebels, we sacrificed _three whole teams_." He muttered curses under his breath.

The leader closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Pain gripped at her. _So many lost. Again. Will this never end?_

"Pathetic losers," Lunis snapped. "Next time, I say we let those pesky Revolutionists deal with the fighting alone!"

"Silence, Lunis." The leader stood, eyes still closed. "That battle in Unova is nearing its end. Darkrai's power here is in pieces." She paced her platform, deep in thought. "The Shadow Force generals have shown their greatest flaws. Those hesitant have made their final choice. There will be chaos. Absolute chaos. Fear, uncertainty, discord. It's a perfect pattern. A reflection of the pattern that led Darkrai to his seat of power… a pattern which will, ultimately, dethrone him instead."

Lunis glanced at her. "And?"

"My guess is, with so much chaos, someone will do something stupid," the leader said quietly. "And then, Darkrai will be forced to do the only thing he knows how to do. He has already started to do so. His rule here will fall. Shatter to pieces."

"What do we do, then?" Lunis asked.

The leader paused and looked at the ceiling. "It is our duty to preserve those who can still be saved. So many crossroads have disappeared, but there are still some we can influence…" Her eyes narrowed, searching the room. Only she, Zamza, and Lunis were present. _There should be another Pokemon…_ Realization flashed in her eyes. "Where is Monnie?"

Zamza's expression darkened. "She's not well. Zvelana's tending to her."

"Her curse," Lunis said. "It's getting worse."

The leader winced. "Did―"

"Not even Melodia could help her," Zamza said. "I fear this time, she may pass over forever."

The leader sat down heavily and sighed.

Lunis stepped forward. "If it's another salvation quest, I can take it. I'll―"

"No, Lunis." The leader didn't look up. "This mission will strike the core of the Shadow Force. Your powers cannot help us on this one. There is only one Pokemon who can hide her aura well enough to remain unseen and contact our target."

"What about Melodia?" Zamza suggested.

"Melodia's aura is too powerful," the leader murmured, "and then there's the matter of General Doomsday…"

Lunis shook his head. "Sending Monnie's too dangerous. If the curse strikes her while she's on a mission…"

The leader closed her eyes. "She is our only hope, and his." Her expression became pained, then she shook her head. "I will discuss this with the healers later. Meanwhile, Lunis, find me Melodia and Icicle. It's time we speak once again to the Queen of the Northern Kingdom. I will wait for them in the Hall of Legends. And Zamza"―her gaze fell on the Serperior, who flinched―"you did well, convincing the rest of us to participate in this battle. Stay in contact with that pirate captain."

Zamza looked surprised, but he got over it quickly. "I will, thank you."

The leader stood, a flick of her tail dismissing the meeting. As she walked out, a single thought flashed in her mind:

_It is time._

* * *

Credits:

alpha2275: LOG representative on Fanfiction and Fanfiction Manager

Esther Hung: Chief Writer, Character Creator, Chief Editor, and Video Maker

Anisa Krieg: Chief Artist


End file.
